Can't stay away part two (MarshallXChase)
by ScarletHunter
Summary: Was it only a game to him, to cheat on his mate? Was I so stupid to be the one he cheats with? Is it only desire or love that I feel for him? I wonder if I get my answers when Skye goes to the cabin and him and me stay at the lookout...alone? (A ChaseXMarshall fic with a side of ZumaXRocky) set in Marshall's pov
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

No pup has to know

Marshall's pov

On the day at the fields

How could I have been so stupid?

Now I wish I stayed at the lookout, rather than go to the fields, of course he will ask me it's like our only happy place, away from every pup, but what was it that made today so different?

Well it started when I saw him talking to our others two friends, who by now were together. I couldn't of been any more happier on the day they said 'they're mates' although I don't think he looked so happy. When I asked him, he mostly ignored me, so I didn't pressure him into it.

As I saw him leaving the two pups alone, now walking up to me. For some reason whenever I see him my heart would race, it would beat so much I have to catch my breath, I usually use the 'it's hot' excuse whenever he asks me. He smiles as he approaches me, a smile that somehow makes my whole world brighter.

"Hey Marshall," I hear him speak, his voice so soft, sometimes even sounding a bit timid, his voice never sounds like that when he's around the other pups, why only me?

"H-hey C-Chase," I stutter, for some reason I can't talk to him properly, my words would just come out in stutters or quick sentences. I see him look down, his tan muzzle turning a light shade of red. I always found it cute when he blushes.

"Want to come to the fields with me?" He bites his lip as he waits for my answer. Of course I'll say yes, it's not like we haven't been to the fields plenty of times before.

"Sure, I'll love to come," I see him smile, lifting up his head, walking over to me as he lightly nuzzles at my side. I instantly blush, when his fur comes in contact with mine, he softly laughs as I grow confused. "What's so funny?" He keeps on staring at me.

"N-nothing it's just you look so confused right now," I sure do, he then goes back to smiling, a smile that reveals all his shiny white canines. "Hang on one second, I have to go back into the lookout for something?" I nod in response, as he springs off. Moments later, I feel my eyes being covered with very soft paws.

"Hi Zuma," the Chocolate Labrador removes his paws, he huffs in frustration.

"How do you always know?" I blink, as if he doesn't know.

"Your scent, or did you forget we're pups and we know each other's scent quite well," Zuma grins for some reason.

"So that means you and Chase know each othew's scents quite well then?" I nod in response.

"Obviously, his is most familiar to me - what's with that look?" I stare irritated as Zuma raises an eyebrow as me and continues to smirk. That's until his mate lightly runs his paw up Zuma's back.

"Annoying Marshall again Zumi?" I noticed how Zuma's muzzle blushes red. What is it about that nickname that turns him into a love sick puppy?

"Not exactly, we'we just talking." Rocky nods, then nuzzles his mate's side, making the Chocolate Lab's brown fur turn a light shade of red.

"Where's Chase, finally spending time with Skye? Or is he avoiding her again?" I shake my head, letting out a little giggle.

"Actually Chase is spending the day with Mawshall, they'we going to the fields togethew...alone. I'm suwe the pup just went into the lookout, what's taking him so long?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not exactly sure," I felt Zuma's paw nudge me in the side.

"So what awe you and Chase going to do at the fields than?" This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Nothing just talk, hang, do what we usually do," I honestly answered.

"I think Chase wants to do something diffewent," I blinked.

"Like what?" Zuma was about to answer, just as he saw Chase running back.

"Ewm nevew mind," Zuma quickly said, as he suddenly ran away.

"What's with him?" I asked, Rocky looked at me then at the paw prints dashing away from the lookout.

"Don't know, anyway I better go, see you Marshall." Every pup seems to be acting weird today! I was greeted with another surprise as I turned around.

"Erm Chase, what gives with the hat?" I said, pointing a paw up to the navy blue Stetson with a star in front, on top on his head.

"It's hot, so I wanted to wear it. Anyway let's go?" I was still puzzled, as we left the lookout, walking towards the fields.

* * *

"Why didn't you wear your other one, that we go on missions with?" We stopped walking, as he grinned.

"Because this one looks more good on me and when I wear it, you drool more," I immediately shook my head, he's got too be joking?

"Drool? Drool over what?" He slapped a paw to his muzzle, before bringing it closer to my ear. Shivers went through my body, as I felt his hot breath hovering.

"Me ~" I stepped back, my muzzle flushed and my heart racing, I kept on walking until I felt something beneath my paws, about to fall over and embarrass myself even more, Chase's paw suddenly pulled me back, pressing my muzzle against his.

This time I was too frozen to pull away, he didn't even move, instead he softly licked the tip of my nose. Before I could even question him, he pulled away walking again. I turned around, now I was definitely drooling. He walked much slower than usual, not to mention with a sway in each step and his tail switching back and forward. I was in a trance.

"Hey Marshall, you coming?" I shook my head vigorously, walking forward. I didn't even realise we were at the park.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Chase?" His ears perked up as soon as he heard it.

"Hey, isn't that Sky-" I didn't even have time to speak, as Chase grabbed my tail, pulling me away from the park. Once we were out of sight he let go. "Please tell me, you're not still avoiding her?" He didn't answer, just kept on walking forward. I ran in front of him, giving him a harsh stare.

"So what if I am?" I sighed, this has been going on for two weeks.

"Why? She's your mate, you two are meant to spend time with each other?" Chase let out a small growl, as he walked one more step before lying down. I sighed again, before laying next to him.

"Right now, I just don't want to. I rather spend time with 'you,'" I blushed again, when he turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow, as I saw him chewing on a piece of golden straw. Looking up at the navy Stetson laying atop of his head, I let my lips slowly part as bits saliva dripped out.

'Great he was right, he does look good when he wears that hat, so good it makes me drool.' I shook my head, now trying to remember why he wore the hat in the first place? Undoubtedly I forgot.

"Remind me again Chase, why did you decide to wear that today?" I reached over, lightly flicking the piece of straw with the tip of my claw. He smiled, facing me.

"Because, it's hot and ah would appreciate it' if yah didn't do that," I took one look at him before erupting in complete laughter, falling to my back

"T-that voice, you sound like you're from the south just like farmer Al." I was still laughing as he turned to face me.

"What do yah mean? This is how ah always talk," Chase raised an eyebrow at me, I laughed even harder, now holding my sides. I swear I'm going to die by laughter one day, this pup would be the killer.

"Cut it out Chase, talk normal?" I felt my laughter dying down.

"Ah'm talkin normal, it's just plain country," I let out more little giggles.

"P-please stop? I can't take any more, you sound so silly." I opened my eyes, facing him. To my complete surprise he was pouting.

"Thanks so much for supporting meh, anyway if you want me to stop, you have to make me?" I rolled over, so now I was laying on top of him, I reached up so my breath was hovering over his ear making it twitch. I felt my muzzle grow hot, as I spoke, somehow my voice sounded different.

"Do I now? What about you stop...then I'll make it worth your while?" I could smell his scent, stronger than before. I wanted to taste it. I licked my lips, before I gently licked over his earlobe going down the side of his muzzle, closer to his lips. I could feel Chase catch his breath as I neared closer, than I had an idea. I looked up, seeing him close his amber eyes. I stopped licking, instead I waited.

When he reopened his eyes, he had a passionate glance, one that made me want to crash my lips on his, I knew I couldn't do that, no matter how much his muzzle showed the look of 'want' as he leaned forward, I just couldn't betray Skye like that. I reached up instead, grabbing his navy blue Stetson. Once he noticed, he stepped out his daydream. I stepped away from him, leaning down with my tail wagging in the air.

"Hey, that's mine give it back," Chase let out a playful growl as he jumped up onto his four paws. I lifted the hat up, surprisingly it landed on my head. I saw his muzzle turn scarlet as he stared at me for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

'Hmm, wonder what he was thinking about?' I stepped a little closer, then back in a teasing manner. "You got to catch me first?" He huffed, then a small smirk appeared across his muzzle. Before he jumps me, I ran faster than my legs can carry me. I look back, seeing his eyes looking up, then he smirks again before chasing me. This time I hoped I didn't trip up on something, as I ran faster, going all around the fields. Thank goodness the fields had long grass, which makes very good camouflage and easy to hide in - that's if you haven't got Adventure Bay's best tracker pup on your tail.

As I ran, I kept my ears perked up for any sounds of paw prints or moving grass. 'I forgot, as well as a tracker, Chase is also master of stealth' I ran a little slower, as I felt my energy dying down. I walked over to this hilltop falling onto my back. The hat I was wearing, slipped over my eyes. I slowly reached my paws to pull it up. However before I could, I felt an extra weight on top of me and minty breath breathing on my fur. I felt fur come

in contact with mine and a wet sensation somewhat nuzzling the hat off my eyes, falling behind me.

"Caught you," I blushed when I saw Chase on top of me, grinning down. I felt my paws wrap around his neck. I felt my mind go blank, only having thoughts of this one moment. Chase caught his breath as I softly spoke.

"I guess you did. So, you still want me to make it worth your while? After all, you did stop talking in that country accent." My paws reached over to the front of his collar pulling him closer, which made our muzzles now touch. I saw our lips inches apart, I bit mine in sudden desire. I felt Chase catch his breath one more time as he spoke, his voice sounding somewhat raspy.

"H-how?" Would it be right to do this, something that I've wanted to do since when we were young? I felt a bead of sweat pour down my muzzle, as I looked at his, my eyes going down to his lips, where they stopped as I licked mine in hunger.

"There's something I've been meaning to do," I grabbed on his collar again, closing the gap between us, before I even knew it our lips met in a gentle kiss. At first I thought he'll pull away, until I felt his lips move with mine. As I closed my eyes, I was seeing stars along with soft clouds. I felt my whole body go on fire, my heartbeat increased every time our lips moved in synchronisation. Although I felt my eyes fill with water, I let go of his collar when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Unexpectedly, I pulled away. I took deep breaths in and out as I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw that same passionate glance as he leaned down once more, before he could catch his lips with mine again, I turned my head to the side. I felt the tears I was fighting, falling freely down my muzzle. 'What did I just do?'

"I-I'm sorry Chase, I shouldn't of done that. What was I thinking? I-I can't do this...you're with Skye and we're just f-friends." I felt him reach a paw softly caressing it down the side of my muzzle, I felt his paw soon replace with his tongue as he slowly licked my tears away. Once they were dried, his tongue licked up going towards my ear which he started softly nibbling on.

"Don't worry about Skye, for once let's pretend she doesn't exist? Now would you mind kissing me again? I really liked the feeling." Never in my whole life have I heard Chase say he liked the feeling of something. I wanted to say no, but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Instead I licked my lips. I felt his tongue run back down my muzzle, I once again grabbed onto his collar, moving his muzzle off my fur, before I brought it down again, this time claiming my lips with his. This time the kiss was different, it was more passionate. I didn't even care about anything, but this one moment. I could feel his tongue lick along my bottom lip, before gently biting it.

I couldn't hold it in any more as I let a small muffled moan escape my lips. I felt his tongue sneak in my mouth, searching for mine before connecting with it. My paws left his collar, instead wrapping around his neck. I ran one of my paws up and down his back, feeling the softness of his fur on the back of my paw. The kiss was starting to excite me, as I moaned more, only to pull away when I felt his back paw move so it was in-between my legs. I unexpectedly buried my muzzle in the crook of his neck, as he continued moving his leg up and down, somewhat teasing me. I breathed in his scent, before laying sweet butterfly kisses along it. He let out a low growl, which I found surprisingly arousing. His paw moved a bit more, now touching my sheath. I felt my canines lightly graze his fur until he pulled back.

"Don't do that!" I had a sudden look of hurt.

"I-I'm sorry," Chase's paw lifted my head, so my eyes we locked with his.

"Don't be, it's just I can't let you mark me." I completely understood that, after all he's got a mate. Strange that he hasn't let Skye mark him yet? Even stranger that he let me kiss him when he's got some pup. "Not yet anyway," I was getting more confused by the minute. Before I could ask him what he means, I heard my name getting called.

"Mawshall, Chase?" I turned my head, seeing a Chocolate Labrador running towards us. "Wow, that escalated quickly." Zuma said, as he lightly nudged Chase in the side.

"I thought I made it clear 'don't bother me today?'" Zuma threw his paws up.

"I know, but Skye wants to see you. I told you 'you two should've gone to the bay, or neaw the lighthouse, she wouldn't look fow you thewe.'" I heard a low growl, as Chase jumped off me, before running away. I looked puzzled, as I fell back covering my eyes with my paws. When I opened them again, I saw Zuma smiling down at me.

"So what's it like to kiss Chase?" I stared back at him in shock.

"How did you know we kissed?" He let out a little giggle.

"Him on top of you, and youw muzzles inches apawt. It's doesn't take a genius to find out." I slapped my paws to my muzzle once again, this time to cover the blush that was spreading all around.

"Kissing him felt amazing, I just couldn't help myself," Zuma nuzzled my paws off my eyes.

"Neithew could Chase, he just didn't think about Skye finding out," I was once again shocked.

"She knows?" He nodded in response.

"Why do you think I wushed ovew, just to see you two? Although it would fun to watch, I wathew just be the bawew of bad news. Yeah Skye knows she ended up scweaming at me, I can't imagine what she'll do to Chase," I closed my eyes, I truly have betrayed my friend's trust. I quickly jumped up onto four paws.

"I have to talk to her," before I could move, Zuma pushed me back.

"No way, she's alweady mad with Chase, I can imagine hew slapping him acwoss the muzzle by now. Fow you it'll pwobably be wowse tweatment."

"But it's my fault, I kissed him first-"

"Doesn't mattew, Skye sees the chemistwy between you two, I think she sees you as a thwet." This pup can't be serious?

"So what, I let Chase get punished when it's was my fault?" Zuma shook his head.

"If you want to speak to hew, then go, but it's youw funewal," I didn't believe him for one second.

"Skye's my friend, I'm sure she'll understand." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"She won't be fow long! Aftew all, Chase is hew mate! What wewe you thinking dude?" I didn't even have an answer to give him.

"I told you, I couldn't help myself!" I lowered my head, before lifting it back up in determination. "Anyway I've got to talk to Skye," I said, before running back towards the lookout. I soon saw Zuma following me.

As we reached the park, I found myself colliding with a familiar grey pup. I crashed straight into him, knocking us both to the ground.

"Hey paws off my mate, you got Skye's!" I immediately turned my head giving Zuma a 'really' kind of look. I quickly jumped off the mixed breed, seeing him with a look of confusion. Then I looked back at Zuma.

"It was by accident Zuma, also I haven't got any pup's mate it was just a mistake!" Rocky looked at us, as Zuma looked like he was about to say something.

"Okay...can some pup mind telling me why Skye and Chase are arguing right now?" Oh no, I've not only made things worse, I practically jeopardised their relationship.

"That's because Skye saw Mawshall and Chase kiss." Great, want to make me feel even more low Zuma?

"Oh, that's why you were mad at me for telling Skye where Chase was?" Okay so far, my whole day has a confusing rollercoaster. "Oh I get it now," Zuma let out a little giggle, as Rocky deadpanned.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to leave you two alone." Before I could leave, I got pulled back.

"Not without us you'we not," I quickly nodded in response, before all three of us ran out of the park.

Once we got to the lookout, the first thing I could hear was shouting and screaming 'this can't be good.' I walked closer until, I could see two pups face to face at each other's throats. 'This definitely isn't good!' I kept on watching, unable to hear anything. Although I was worried.

"Chill dude, Chase and Skye always awgue it's going to end soon," I hope it does. I don't think I've ever seen Skye so angry before.

I saw their mouths move more until I saw Skye aim a paw at Chase's muzzle, slapping right across it. I closed my eyes, when I opened them, Skye was gone. Chase was still there, now with his head down. I thought about walking over until Rocky pulled me back.

"I think it's best if you and Chase stay away from each other for some time," as much as I hated it, Rocky was right - well until Zuma spoke.

"No way Wocky, this is what Chase wants. He doesn't even want to be with S-"

"What do you mean?" I asked, before getting interrupted.

"Why don't you go ask him youwself, aftew all no mattew how mad Skye gets, Chase can't stay away fwom you," I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why's that?" Zuma placed a paw to his lips making a zipper sound. I was about to ask him again, until I felt a paw around my neck.

"Dude that must of hurt?... I told you," I turned around, lowering my head down. Chase smiled at me, before turning his attention to Zuma.

"No, she didn't even hit me that hard." Zuma let out a little giggle.

"Awe you suwe, that mawk looks pretty wed? So you and hew finally ovew ow still mates?" At this I lifted my head back up, for some reason Chase seemed disappointed, he and Skye must of broke up.

"We still together, unfortunately." He's disappointed about that? I'm confused. "Anyway Zuma, Rocky, I need to talk to Marshall now, if you pups don't mind?" Rocky nodded in response.

"Wait why don't you two just go back to the fields, ow awe you just going to have a wepeat of eawliew?" Why doesn't Zuma ever shut up? Chase gave him a stern look, before Zuma could speak any more Rocky grabbed the end of his tail, pulling the Chocolate Labrador away from us. I let out a little giggle, as Zuma kept on struggling to get away, until Rocky stopped before lightly nibbling and whispering something in Zuma's ear, before dragging him again. I kept on watching my two friends until a soft sensual lick brought me back. As I turned, I softly reached up a paw.

"Does it hurt?" He shook his head.

"No, although at first it did." I felt my eyes stain with water, as I slowly lowered my head.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault that Skye hit you," Chase lifted my head up locking my eyes with his.

"It's not, it was never yours." Before I could even ask him, I felt his lips softly connect with mine. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't as his paws reached to my chest, pushing me down, holding my paws restraint. I tired struggling, I tried fighting him off, but every time I did; it just made me more hot and bothered. I felt my lips move aggressively with his, I couldn't even fight this urge any more. I moaned in anticipation as our tongues connected making our kiss more passionate. Our tongues clashed about in a type of battle.

I felt his lips unexpectedly moved off mine, now sensually licking down the side of my muzzle. I gasped out in pleasure followed by a moan. I was losing myself in utter bliss, almost forgetting the reason why this was all wrong. We're were still out in the open any pup could see us. I pulled away from the sweet sensation, biting his lip instead which made him let out a small erotic growl. Once his guard was down, I wrapped my paws around him, as he took little licks along my neck.

"C-Chase, we can't do this, you're going to lose Skye." He let out another growl, as my back paw moved in-between his legs.

"I don't care about her!" I was shocked, completely surprised. "I care about you," I felt myself blush again, as I lost myself in his scent. I smiled as he stopped licking, now placing a paw softly on the side of my muzzle. I leaned into the touch, allowing my paws to gently grab his black collar.

"But, what if she finds out again?" He licked me again.

"It doesn't bother me, we could just keep 'us' a secret. I told her that kiss was just a mistake...it was the best mistake I have ever made." I turned my head, as he lightly nibbled on my ear.

"I don't know about this Chase...I feel like I'm betraying Skye's trust." His

paw moved my head.

"You're not, me and her are not even getting along, come on Marshall if I knew you didn't want this I would stop, but I know you do." Is it that obvious that I've got a certain lust for my best friend? Instead of speaking any more, with the paw that was grabbing onto his collar, I roughly pulled him down, eventually our lips met in a passionate kiss. Unexpectedly he pulled away, getting off me. I tilted my head in confusion, until he bent down, nuzzling me. I stood up on all four paws, as he looked around.

"Something wrong?" He shook his head.

"No, let's go somewhere else?" I nodded in response, before walking with him closer to the lookout, I soon found myself getting dragged.

I let my eyes wonder until we reached his pup house, which he dragged me into.

"Now we can finally be alone," I heard him say, before he caught my lips with his.

I felt my body hit the blanketed floor beneath as his paws wrapped around my neck, making our kiss deeper. I felt our tongues connect in seconds again, this time his paw moved to my inner thigh, rubbing tiny circles going up each turn. I let out a growl of anticipation as I bucked my hips up, letting my back paw slip around his lower side. His lips soon left mine, travelling down to my neck planting small little butterfly kisses.

"C-Chase don't," I tried to speak, as I felt the softness of his tongue licking along my neck.

"Why, I thought you want my mark?" I couldn't even lie or deny it, he was completely right.

"I-I do, I just can't have it right now," Chase stopped licking, now he was in eye contact with me.

"So when can I mark you?" He placed one of his front paws, running it softly down the side of my muzzle and his other paw laying softly on the back of mine, bringing it up.

"When you and Skye aren't mates any more," I was puzzled when he smirked.

"We'll see, I bet you have my mark when me and Skye are still mates?" I shook my head.

"No way, okay what about you? When can I give you my mark?" He smirked again, as he leaned down so his hot breath was hovering over my ear.

"Not yet, I want you to have mine first!" That's not fair, this is going to be my hardest challenge yet! Even harder when he teases me.

I slowly closed my eyes when he starts nibbling on my ear, trailing a line of saliva down to my muzzle. I catch my breath, when his front paw tightens his grip around mine. I feel his mouth drawing closer to my lips, as he takes one lick down my jawbone, then up across my lips. Before he could kiss me once more, a beeping sound could be heard through our pup tags.

"Pups to the lookout!" I felt Chase fall onto my chest, looking at me with innocent eyes.

"Come on, Ryder needs us?" He closed his eyes, pretending to go asleep. I raised an eyebrow, before reaching one of my front paws over his ear, softly stroking it.

"Do we have to go?" I nodded in response when he looked up at me.

"Yeah, look on the bright side, maybe we won't get picked." He smiled, as he licked me once more before standing up. I did the same while his paw hit the button on the side.

When we go to the lookout, we could only see two pups in the elevator.

"Where's Skye and Rubble?" Zuma and Rocky both looked at each other.

"Don't know dude, I think they'we alweady with Wyder," I nodded before walking in the elevator. I was confused when the two pups kept on staring at me.

"What?"

"Marshall, you didn't crash into us this time...how come?" I shrugged my shoulders, it feels good when I'm not clumsy.

"Chase, why awe you so quiet?" I saw him smile down at me, before looking at Zuma. I think it won't be that hard for him to figure it out. To my surprise Zuma had no idea.

I watched the elevator go up, I collected my vest and pup pack along the way. Once it was at the top, we all jumped out into our individual positions. Just as we saw Ryder in front of us and a big screen come up.

"Pups today's mission is..."

* * *

Once Ryder explained the mission to us, I saw nearly every pup go towards to the slide. Before Ryder could do the same, he felt a paw lightly tug on his jeans.

"What's wrong Chase?" I walked forward so I could hear.

"R-Ryder I don't feel too good," Ryder leaned down, so he could pat Chase on the head.

"Are you sure? Now that you mention it, your muzzle does look a little red." He faked a whine in return, Ryder looked over at Rocky and Zuma who didn't get picked today. "Zuma, mind taking over for Chase today?"

The pup nodded before letting out a low growl. Ryder then stood up, walking around. "Now I just need someone to look after you?" Chase shot a grin at me. I was starting to think he wasn't sick at all.

"What about Marshall, Ryder?" Me? I knew this was a trick. Ryder looked over at me, but they need me who's going to drive my truck?

"I guess so, okay Rocky you can take over for Marshall, and as for Chase, get some rest? You should be better soon," Chase nodded as Ryder ran over to the long pole leading into the garage where he keeps his ATV in. As soon as he left, Rocky and Zuma looked at us.

"You'we not welly sick awe you Chase?" Zuma didn't look happy. "I hate dwiving youw twuck it's so much hawdew than mine!" Chase just continued to smile as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Zuma, you keep on saying 'that Ryder doesn't need you that much' here's your chance to be needed," Zuma let out a small growl, before he could speak any more, Rocky pulled him back.

"Come on Zuma let's go, and Marshall which button is it I use to lift the ladder up?"

"You just bark, or push your paw on the button to the left of you," Rocky nodded, before running over to the slide. Zuma gave Chase a harsh stare.

"We ain't finished yet," I tilted my head in confusion, as Zuma followed his mate, both going down the long slide.

As soon as they left, I glared at the pup next to me.

"You're not sick are you?" He kept on smirking, now nodding his head in response. "Why, doesn't Ryder need us?" Chase huffed in frustration, laying down.

"That's why he chose Zuma and Rocky?" I have to agree on that one.

"Still I don't get why?" He sat up again, laying a single lick down the side of my muzzle.

"Isn't it obvious, I didn't want to go, because I want to spend time with you," but I was chosen.

"I would've gone with them though," he nodded again.

"I know, that's why I pulled the 'I'm sick' scam so I could stay and Ryder would let you look after me, because you are an EMT. With me and you off the mission, Rocky and Zuma would have to take over," I feel like this was all planed as soon as we went into the lookout. "As you're meant to be my medic, why don't you go put on you EMT kit?" He's got too be kidding me, I have to go back into the elevator, down than up. That's long! He licked me again, this time much slower. "If you do it, then I'll make it worth your while,"

Now this pup is stealing my lines, this is starting to get unbelievable - well he is. I don't see what's the point, he's not even sick - 'maybe he just likes me wearing that uniform or something?' I glare at him once more until I spot his navy blue hat laying on top of his head. Just like I did with the Stetson, which by now is still in the fields. I gently nuzzled him, before grabbing the peaked hat with my canines. I took a step back, now toppling my hat off before lifting his one in the air, again catching it on my head.

"Marshall's on the case!" Before I even know it, I was tackled forcefully to the ground, as Chase leaned over me, grabbing my yellow collar with his canines lifting it over my head. I felt his lips soon on my bare neck, licking along it. 'He wouldn't would he?'

He tightened the grip with his lips, gently sucking, although I felt the sensation slightly painful with a hint of pleasure. 'I guess I was wrong' as I felt his two front canines as the side of my neck. This is going way too far! I desperately reached my paws to his chest, pushing him away from me. I guess I pushed too hard as he was sent straight to the other side, crashing

his head on side of the tunnel. I quickly ran over to him.

"Chase, are you okay?" He opened his eyes, placing a paw to the top of his muzzle.

"No, my head hurts, now I definitely need a doctor," I softly leaned over, the back on my paw softly caressing his muzzle.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he smiled, giving me a quick peck on the lips, which I happily blushed from. I was still wondering what happened to him? "What happened to you just now?" I noticed how he was suddenly lowering his head, so we were not in eye contact with each other any more.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't help myself...you were suddenly so irresistible." I felt my muzzle grow hot again, as I lifted my head, allowing the peaked hat to fall off, as I caught it in my mouth I softly placed it back on his head.

"It's okay Chase, how about I go get my EMT kit and give you a check up?" He gave me a long sensual lick in response.

"I would like that very much," before I cause any more accidents I ran straight into the elevator, watching it go halfway down, I quickly jumped out, walking over to where my other uniform is. I try my hardest to shake my red vest off, even trying to unzip the thing with my paws, for some reason it doesn't want to come off. I decided the easiest way was to roll over so I was on my back, I reached my paws over to the zip, moving it down, once halfway open I wriggled out of my vest, I ran over to my other uniform, pressing a button which automatically puts it on for me, along with my pup pack on top.

I ran back into the elevator, pressing the button. Once I was back at the top of the lookout. I ran out towards the pup that by now, was fast asleep with his hat and vest off his fur.

I carefully nuzzled him awake, he let out a adorable yawn along with

leaning his body forward, reaching his paws out. Then I heard him yelp in pain.

"This pain is killing me," I lowered my head, knowing it was my fault when I pushed him.

"I'm sure it's nothing too worse,"

"Try getting pushed until you bang your head on something that endures pain?" I sighed as I placed a paw on his muzzle.

"Chase, that's my life - everyday. In case you didn't notice I always crash into stuff - I guess that's why they call me 'the bad luck pup'" he reached his paw to mine which was now softly caressing his muzzle, close to his ears.

"I didn't think it bothered you? I mean when you act clumsy?" I shook my head.

"I don't 'act' clumsy, it's just happens, something that is uncontrolled." He took my paw off his muzzle so now it was around his neck. He placed his paw around my neck as well.

"Have you tried to not be so clumsy?" I nodded in response, I didn't even feel like talking. I felt his other paw wrap around my neck until they were pulling me into an embrace.

Lately I've realised, that he only embraces me, no pup else. I always wondered why? Even though now I kind of got my answer. I soon return the embrace as I softly bury my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. I felt a tear slowly drip down my muzzle. I hardly ever cry, it's weird now, just being around the one pup I can truly be myself around, that I let the tears shed. I can hear Chase softly speaking once more.

"No matter what any pup or anyone say, you're not bad luck, In fact you bring the best of luck, after all if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. To me you're my good luck charm...and you shouldn't change yourself just because some pup says, you should be proud of who you are." I felt more tears fall down my muzzle each time they did, his paws wrapped around me tighter, yet comforting.

"T-thank you Chase, that means a lot...hey remember when I ran away once?" He softly nuzzled me.

"Yeah of course, you gave me such a fright that day, I thought I had lost you."

"I thought you didn't care?" At this point he pulled away from the embrace, giving me sad eyes.

"Are you kidding me? When Ryder told us you were missing, I felt my heart break in two, I couldn't even think straight, not to mention slightly praying that Ryder would pick me to go look for you. You may not of noticed, but when I found you I was so happy, if every pup wasn't with me I would've of pulled you into an embrace right there and tell you everything which was going through my mind."

"I guess I just misunderstood," he let a single teardrop fall down his muzzle. Strange I have never seen Chase cry before.

"I missed you so much that day, it felt like a piece of me was missing...just please never leave me again? I don't think I could live without you." I once again wrapped my paws around him, pulling him into another embrace which he gladly returned.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I honestly said, as I ran my paw up and down his back. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, lightly licking along it.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way?" I felt my fur wet from his tears.

"I just thought you wouldn't understand," I felt him pull away from the embrace, as he reached up, laying a lick across my lips.

"Marshall, we're best friends you already know you can talk to me about anything, I may not understand, but I want to listen and maybe I can help. You know I'm here for you,"

"T-thanks," I smiled while I suddenly felt this warm feeling in my body, like fireworks shooting all around, my heart was racing over and over again, like there is no stop button, I feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach, like tiny little butterflies flying around. This feeling was so new to me, as if I have never felt it before. 'What is this feeling?'

I leaned in, catching my lips with his in a small kiss, I felt him happily kiss back as both of us closed our eyes, he gently wrapped his paws around my neck, this time pushing me to the floor as his mouth claimed mine again ferocity. I felt our tongues connects in seconds, as soon as his found mine I let out a moan of anticipation. His tongue slowly caressed mine as if he was timid, 'but wait, Chase is never shy, maybe he's just teasing me?' I placed my paws around his neck as I ran them softly up and down his back, I ran one of my front paws to the end of his back, as I slowly placed it over his tail stoking it up and down right up to the tip with I lightly squeezed. At this he pulled away from the kiss letting out an erotic growl followed by a yelp, this which I was starting to get worried from. I reached my paws to his muzzle, pulling it up at eye level with me.

"You okay, you sound like you were in pain?" He licked me than spoke.

"Just my head, I thought it stopped hurting. I guess not," I slowly placed a paw on his head gently rubbing it, which only made his tail wag I kept on rubbing until I heard another 'yelp' than I stopped.

"How about I check the damage I did?" He let out a giggle, now drawing small patterns on my chest.

"You already are," I let out more little giggles, pulling his paw away.

"I meant examine it, see if I haven't broken your skull." He immediately

shook his head.

"I've got a headache Marshall, the rest of my head is fine, maybe I just need some rest," I nod, as I waited for him to get off.

"Aren't you going to get up?" He let out another giggle, only letting his back paw drop to the floor so only his front part is laying on my chest.

"What do you mean, you're resting with me." I feel a sudden pain hit my back.

"I mean can I get up, so I can get out of this uniform? My pup pack seems to be poking me in the back." He nodded in response a small blush showing across his muzzle 'I'm wondering what's he's thinking about?' He slowly climbed off me, biting my tail along the way. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," I would've scolded him, if not for those innocent eyes he gave me. Realising I was still on the floor I got up, than I tried continuous times to undo my vest. I soon felt paws touch my chest. "Let me help you?" How could I resist.

"Sure," before I even knew it, I was flipped over onto my back once again, as Chase bent down grabbing my zipper with his canines. While he slowly undid my red and yellow vest, his eyes were glued to me, alluringly fluttering up and down. I felt the vest slightly loosing as the zip came undone. He then grabbed each side, pulling my paws out it. Once it was off me, I rolled over, to shake my pup pack off, however I felt him jump over my back, I blushed from the type of position we were in. His front paws grabbed slowly at the pack, pulling it off me. One last accessory I was about shake off, until his front paws reached my head holding my hat secure.

"Leave it on, it looks good on you," I felt myself blush once more, along with my heart racing as he slowly climbed off me. Walking around till he laid down next to me laying his head next to the side of my muzzle.

"Okay...I'll think twice next time I wear yours, so you don't suddenly attack me - that's unless I want you too." I leaned my muzzle more closer to his ear, softly breathing over it. "So how did I look when I was wearing your cow pup hat?" I let my breath linger for a second before I carefully nibbled on his ear.

"You look good in anything that's mine," that was not the answer I expected. I pulled my canines away, slightly nuzzling which made him do the same.

"T-thanks," I nuzzled him once more before closing my eyes, letting my thoughts cloud my mind. "Chase, what happens now?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" I thought he would already catch on.

"With us, I mean you're still with Skye, but could this work you and me?" He turned his muzzle, his lips curling into a small smile.

"Of course, it's our little secret." He laid the back of his front paw on mine, slowly closing his eyes.

"What about the others, won't they catch my scent on you?" He nuzzled me again.

"No pup has to know,"

And that's how this secret affair started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bye bye Skye

Two months later.

"Rocky and me are going to see Everest,"

I hear a high pitch voice outside, which by now is my new pup house- well it's actually Chase's, but since the whole secret affair started I've been sleeping in his. Now I could hear voices outside which meant 'this is not good.' I turn my head, seeing Chase sleeping soundly on my chest, I have to find a way to wake him up.

"Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Chase?" Huh? I wonder who Skye is talking too.

"Chase is not in thewe, I think he went into the lookout," only pup I know that speaks like that is-

"Zuma, this isn't funny I have to talk to my mate! Now move out of the way!"

While they kept on talking, I lightly shook Chase's body, for some reason this pup doesn't want to wake up.

"Hey Chase, wake up?" Nothing I tried flicking the tip of my claw on his ear instead, it only made him snuggle more into my fur, letting out a small moan of pleasure. 'Great, he's dreaming! He hates it when I disturb him from his dreams. What is he even dreaming about anyway?' "Chase, wake up please?" Nothing, I feel his body move forward, so his paws reach up softly nuzzling into my chest. As I try to wake him up, to stop us from getting caught, I still hear Skye and Zuma outside. 'He's her best friend, why would he cover for us? I didn't even think Zuma takes sides - maybe I was wrong?'

"Zuma, this is ridiculous! Move?"

"Skye, come on he's sleeping and doesn't like to be distuwbed, you know how he can get?"

"You told me he's at the lookout? Now you're telling me he's sleeping, is there something you're not telling me Zuma?"

"No, Chase told me that he doesn't want any pup to distuwb him, that means you Skye!"

I felt a bead of sweat pour down my muzzle, although I was still hoping Skye wouldn't press the button, ever since this affair had started. Skye's almost everywhere, so when me and Chase want to be alone it's so hard to find a place where she won't look.

Chase's paws soon found there way to my neck wrapping around it, I turned my head so now I was facing him. I softly smiled as I watched him sleep.

I carefully placed a paw on the side of his muzzle running it down to his jaw bone, where I leaned over licking along to his neck, until his black collar stopped me. I moved my paw down slowly undoing it, letting the collar slip off his neck. I lean more over so now I was breathing in his scent.

'It was like oxygen to me, my only life support.'

Wait where did that come from? Chase is my best friend, what we're doing is just fun, it's not like there's any more to that.

'It's not there's any feelings involved

That's all that's ever been in my head these last two months. Everything that's happened, any pup would think we're already mates, yet we're not. I've heard of other pups that cheat on their mate, but with the pup they cheat with, they do everything but stain a mark, even mate. Chase doesn't even do that with me - not that I wouldn't mind it actually happening one day. It's just he seems to take things slow with me. He treats me how he's meant to treat Skye. 'I already feel like he's my mate' another question that lays on my mind.

'What are my feelings towards Chase?'

I was suddenly jumped out of my thoughts by a wet sensation going down the side of my muzzle. I didn't even realise my paws were wrapped around him, while my muzzle was buried in the crook of his neck, I licked my lips in desire as I planted small butterfly kisses along his soft fur, he drew his head back, exposing more of his neck to me. I heard a sweet moan escape his lips.

"M-Marshall, s-stop?" I know he's still asleep, but how does he know it's me?

'Could he be dreaming about me?' I snap out of my thoughts, now focussing on the voices that have somehow stopped. I wonder if Skye left? Few seconds later I hear a voice.

"Hmm, I guess Zuma's gone," Oh no, now I'm really going to get busted! Can this day get any worse? I feel my heart beat rapidly as I wait for the doors to open, I close my eyes.

I didn't hear the door opening nor any more talking, instead I heard a very loud pounding, I start to think 'just how strong are Skye's paws?' I feel the ground shake beneath me.

"Chase, wake up!"

I heard a sudden growl from behind, if there's any pup who could wake him up, it would have to be Skye. I moved my head from his neck so now we were in eye contact. He softly smiled before licking across my lips.

"Morning," I heard him whisper, as we continued to hear the door bang.

"Morning," I let my lips come in contact with his for a second before I pull away. "Skye's at the door," Chase pulled the blue blanket over his body so I couldn't see him any more.

"You go speak to her?" He's got too be kidding me!

"I'm not meant to be in here, if she see's me in your pup house than I think she might slap you again." He groaned, un-wrapping the blanket off his body, purposely throwing it over me. Before he pressed the button, I felt his eyes direct at me. I gave him a 'what' kind of look.

"Where's my collar?" I felt the blood rush to my muzzle as I pulled the blanket moreover my body. Luckily he couldn't see me - that's until he climbed underneath the covers, unexpectedly giving me a peck on the lips. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" I blushed even deeper, as he licked down my muzzle, before sniffing out his collar.

"I'm sorry, I was only going to tease you a little," I lowered my head, seeing a black leather by my back paws, he picked up his black collar from in-between them. I let out a sudden gasp as he dragged the black leather over my sheath, till he blinked twice, giving me the innocent eyes. "You want me to put it on for you?" He nodded, as I looked at the slightly red mark, luckily his collar covers it.

"I guess I pushed you too hard yesterday, it's my fault," I didn't even disagree, it was his fault! As his hot breath hovered over my mouth I slowly let my canines grab the collar away from him, letting our lips meet along the way. My heart raced as I carefully slipped it over his neck, using my paws to buckle his collar back on. I felt his ear at my chest.

"You're heartbeat is fast?"

"It does that when I'm with you," I didn't even realise what I just said, as his lips showed a small smile, just before he could say anything else, I hear loud pounding again. Chase let out a low growl.

"Okay, I'm coming out in a bit!" He rolled his eyes, before walking over to the door, leaving me under the blanket. I soon the fabric too hot as I started to lightly pant.

"Well hurry up, I want to speak to you?" He rolled his eyes once more, returning back under the covers.

"I'll be back soon when I'm finished with her," I reached a paw to his muzzle, which he took a quick lick at. "Stay under here till I've gone?" I nodded in response. This is what my life is like now, sneaking around with my best friend, hoping we never get caught.

I heard paws walk over, pressing a button on the side, soon I caught a glimpse of the sun shining through, I listened to him walk out before I heard the door close, once it did I unravelled myself out of the blanket, placing my ear to the door.

"So what took you so long?"

"I was sleeping, I even told Zuma to tell you 'I don't want to be disturbed, what do you want anyway Skye?" Every time he speaks to her, his voice always sounds so dull.

"Well a few things actually - speaking of Zuma, you know him and Rocky sleep in one pup house?"

"Mmhmm," I would always let out a little giggle whenever Chase talks to Skye, he doesn't speak one word to her, just nod or hum in response.

"Well I was wondering, how about I start sleeping in yours? After all we're mates, shouldn't we sleep together in the night?" I wondered what his answer would be.

"Skye not right now, it's just not the right time, it's still early days. Besides I like my own space, my pup house is only meant for me, not two pups." Skye let out a little growl before replying.

"Your pup house is big enough, after all you and Marshall used to sleep in there when you two were young," what a coincidence, we still do.

"That was ages ago, we're much bigger than we were before." I heard a huff of defeat.

"Fine, you win. I guess I'll stay in my pup house all on my own, at night - you know it's actually cold by myself, if we sleep together than you can keep me warm, besides we've been together for two months! Shouldn't we being doing things that mates usually do?"

"I'm not that kind of mate, I prefer to have my own space - is that all you wanted to talk to me about or is there something else?"

"You just can't wait to get rid of me can you? Are you hiding something - or some pup?"

"For the last time Skye, what happened on that day was a mistake, it was just in the heat of the moment." Not what he told me. "So stop acting like this, now anything else you want to tell me, so I can get back to sleep?"

"It's mid day! Later on me and Rocky are going to visit Everest, Jake's out of town so Ryder's checking on her and we decided to tag along."

"Right, so why are you telling this?"

"So you know where I am, not like you even care...right?" Of course he cares.

"It doesn't really bother me, have fun. When are you going anyway?"

"After you and me take a walk," a walk? A walk for what?

"I'm tired Skye can we do this another day?"

"No! We never go anywhere together Chase - let's go to the beach for a bit?" I bet he says no.

"Fine, let's go to the beach for a bit, but we're only going for a walk," or so I thought, I soon heard a happy bark.

"Finally, we hardly ever go out anywhere," I could just imagine what his expression would be - deadpanned, not to mention uncomfortable when she embraces him. "Why don't you ever hug me back?" Knew it

'I'm sorry Skye, but I'm the only one who gets Chase's affection.'

"I don't like hugs! Let's go then, before I change my mind." I soon heard paw prints walk away, once I thought the coast was clear, I reached a paw to the button only to hear some pup's voice right before.

"They'we gone now, you can come out Mawshall?" Zuma, one annoying pup. Even though me and Chase kept our affair a secret, Zuma found out, even if we told him 'Nothing is going on!' I roll my eyes, before pressing the button walking out. "So anything happened behind closed doows, ow is Chase still taking things slow?" How does he even know these things?

"Like you would like to know," his lips curled into a large grin. "Aren't you meant to be with Rocky right now?" He shook his head.

"Wocky's with Wyder wight now so I got my paws fwee."

"That's why you came over, so you can annoy me?" He automatically nodded his head.

"Yep, I like getting the juicy details of youw affaiw, even if you don't tell me Chase does." How does he manage to trust Zuma? This pup's the biggest blabbermouth going.

"I told you before Zuma, there is no affair, me and Chase are just best

friends, like we always are."

"That's why you don't want to get caught sleeping in his pup house? Looks to me like you don't want Skye finding out," I huffed in defeat, there's no getting through to this pup."So what happened yestewday, I heawd you two awguing?" I immediately shot a him a glare.

"You were spying on us?!"

"Yeah, Wocky was asleep and I was wide awake, I was going to ask you two to come to the beach, or go suwfing, but then I heawd you two awguing, what happened Mawshall?" Zuma's voice sounded sympathetic, was he worried?

"Don't worry Zuma, it was nothing-"

"So evewything's okay now?" He interrupted.

"Yeah, me and Chase are fine. It's weird, you're not making a big joke out of this like you always do?"

"Because it's not funny when pups awgue, me and Wocky sometimes do it as well...but that's one of the things that happens when you'we mates with some pup, I want you two to be happy - especially Chase, he's only himself when he's awound you, you know he loves you," I instantly shake my head in disbelief.

"No way, he loves Skye he tells her almost everyday." Zuma smiled, placing a paw on my head.

"They'we just wowds Mawshall, he may say it to hew, but he shows his love to you. You'we the only pup he's affectionate towawds, not to mention the only pup he holds and you'we his fiwst kiss." I shake my head once again.

"No way, he's just like that with Skye."

"Have you actually seen Chase spend one day with hew except fow today? He wepeatedly avoids hew, I can imagine what they awe doing wight now, Skye's pwobably talking about something and Chase is not even listening, instead his mind is on you, thinking 'he can't wait till he wwaps his paws awound you again'" I feel my heart race.

'Could he really be thinking that?'

Zuma raised an eyebrow, he kept on staring at me for some reason.

"Awe you happy?" What an odd question for him to ask. Of course I'm happy, I wouldn't even be having this secret affair if I was not. I simply nodded in response. "Have you two mated yet?" Great, I guess sympathetic Zuma went out the window quick, back to joker.

"N-no," I lowered my head down, blushing again.

"Do you want to?" His paw lifted my head up. "I'm guessing fwom the flustewed expwession that you do?" Zuma surely knows how to make me feel embarrassed.

"If he didn't stop teasing me yesterday, than we probably would've done it."

"That's why you had that awgument?" I shook my head.

"No, it was because of something else."

"Oh, well whatevew it is you know you can always tell me?" I'm not so sure about that.

"Maybe one day Zuma, for now I just like to keep everything a secret." he smirks once again.

"So you'we admitting that you and Chase are having an affaiw?" I let out a small growl.

"No we're not! Stop asking me Zuma, I'm not going to tell you." He put his paws up in defeat before unexpectedly wrapping them around me. I felt my oxygen decrease as his paws tightened their grip.

"Mind telling me why you two are embracing each other?" I looked back as Zuma froze in place slowly letting his paws go, then facing his very confused mate.

"W-Wocky I thought you wewe with Wyder?" He deadpanned slightly glaring at Zuma.

"Not any more, he doesn't need me so I ran over here, back to my question 'why were you two embracing?'" If I had an answer to give I would, Zuma just sprang the embrace upon me, catching me off guard.

"Mawshall looks sad so I was giving him a fwiendly hug, don't tell me you'we jealous? I give you so much more."

"I'm not jealous, it's just weird seeing you two hugging I'm sure Chase wouldn't like it, you know how possessive he can get." Zuma sighed, before pouncing on top of his mate wrapping his paws around Rocky's neck.

"If you wanted a hug, you could've just said so?" Rocky smiled, burying his muzzle in the crook of Zuma's neck letting his mate's scent fill his nose. I watched in sudden awe as my two friends embraced, soon their muzzles came together as they both closed their eyes whispering something to each other. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Is there ever a time where you two are not together." That voice, I looked behind me seeing a small light brown pup - since time has gone by we've all grown up - Rubble's still got some growing to do, but the rest of us have nearly reached mature age.

People say when pups get older they change. I already seen it happening with every pup except for Zuma, he's always going to be a puppy inside and out. Skye still whines when she's doesn't get her own way, not to mention she gets these mood swings, any pup would think she's expecting, thank goodness she's not! So we act different, we've also grew more taller. It seems like me, Chase and Everest are the oldest, Rocky and Zuma next, than Skye. When she was young she was so small, still is the smallest, however she's who grew too much.

I remember a few years back, Skye was walking around Adventure Bay. Me and Chase were relaxing at the beach when suddenly we saw her running down town and a pack of other pups chasing after her...

* * *

Two years ago

"You know you don't actually have to wear that, Zuma's not here?" Chase laughed, while I continued to look confused.

"Yeah, but I lost the bet so I kind of have to, besides I like it, don't you think red suits me?" He looks at me with wide eyes that slowly flutter up and down.

"Nope I think blue suits you better, not red. I think you just have a thing for accessories, especially female ones." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean? These are yours, Zuma took them from your pup house," I was shocked,

"Zuma's such a thief," I muttered under my breath, letting a small blush spread across my muzzle.

"And a cheater, I would of so won that race!" I shook my head in disbelief along with confusion.

"When are you going to learn that you can't beat Zuma at everything? He's a competitive pup he will stop at nothing to win." Chase let out a little giggle.

"Maybe he's just doing it to impress Rocky,"

"What do you mean?" Chase gave me a 'you didn't know' type of look.

"Zuma's been in love with him since they first met," how did I missed that?

"Hmm, strange I never noticed that?" Chase raised another eyebrow.

"I don't think Zuma ever told you, I think he only told me?"

"You guys are such best friends," he instantly started laughing wrapping a paw around me, pulling me closer to him.

"No way! Me and Zuma are rivals. You're my best friend and always going to be." I let my muzzle flush more red, almost scarlet.

"Thanks," he smiled, while he placed his front paw over mine.

"Welcome, now let's sit back and enjoy the sunset? Besides I got another five hours before I can take this sun hat and glasses off. How comes I never see you wear them?" I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"It would make me look like more of a fool than I already am," he lightly squeezed my paw.

"You're not a fool, I think if you wear it you would look...cute," once again I was blushing.

However I didn't even have time to reply as I suddenly saw a familiar pup run down the high street. At first I thought nothing of it, as I slightly nuzzled my best friend, he didn't pull away instead he nuzzled back, I watched him turn his head taking the sunglasses off his eyes, I bit my lip bashfully as I got caught up in a trance, the sun was only now going down as the light illuminated it transcended beautifully making pieces of the sunlight get trapped in Chase's eyes. They were magnificent, that once amber colour turning into a glowing gold, a hint of light red to go with it.

I was so concentrated, that I didn't even notice my paw softly caress his muzzle, he leaned into the touch taking a slow lick at my paw. I blushed once more, feeling my heart race.

Suddenly I heard boisterous barking coming from the alleyway, I could see many other pups going in the same direction that Skye went. I tilted my head in confusion.

What made me finally realise what's going on, was the scent that filled my nose. It was definitely Skye's, although something was different, is was like her scent was alluring almost addicting, like a new drug that every pup must get. I soon clicked.

'She was on heat'

I quickly sat up, tapping Chase who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Get up, we have to go." He gave me a confused look, letting out a little yawn.

"Don't worry, those pups are probably going after the butcher van or something with food." I deadpanned 'could he not tell'

"More like fresh meat, they're going down the same way Skye went,"

"So?" How clueless is he?

"She's on heat, they're chasing after her. Can't you smell her scent?" He sat up, leaning his muzzle more forward, so it was breathing hot air in my ear.

"I'm too busy inhaling yours," he whispered, a type of voice I've never heard before. It suddenly made warm vibrations go through my body, almost like electricity. I didn't even have a reply.

"Don't you think we should go help her?" He let more hot breath flow in my ear.

"I'm sure she's fine, besides if she's trapped she could just fly," his hot breath was teasing me too much. I would love to stay at the beach, but my friend needs my help.

"I don't think she had her pup pack on." He pulled his muzzle away now giving me eye contact. "We should help her Chase?" He thought about it, then he slowly nodded in response.

The two of us jumped up to all fours paws, about to leave until I saw him shake off the other accessory, before running. I followed him, until we both stopped at the city. I watched him look left and right, I grew puzzled.

"Use your sense of smell, by the way she went that way?" He looked to the right, before running again.

We kept on running till we were at the outside of the city and the lookout in clear view. Suddenly we saw a few of the rogue pups run down towards the pup park, we followed them all the way there. I had to open and close my eyes, I didn't even think there was a lot of dogs that live here. How wrong I was.

I soon realised that the other pups pushed Skye to a corner, I turned around to my surprise I was alone. 'Where did Chase go?' I let my eyes wander till I saw him behind the fence.

"Skye!" He called out to her. She turned around.

"Chase, thank goodness you're here, please help me?" He nodded, while he stepped back I saw him look at me. Before I even knew it, in a second he lifted his body off the ground, jumping over the fence landing straight in front of Skye. I always hate jumping over things, but my friend needs us.

I ran backwards a little bit before running towards the fence, before I could crash into it I also lifted my body off the ground, instead of landing in the park just like Chase, I ended up catching my lower torso on the fence. When Chase looked back he carefully pulled me off, landing straight on my front. Once I was back on my paws I walked over to him as I heard a very low, dark, growl.

"Back off!" Chase placed his front paw in a type of dominant manner. As if he was alpha.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't know this bitch was yours?" Why does every pup call a female that? It sound so grim.

"She's not, she's my friend and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I do something I won't regret!" I saw Skye shake in fear, at all these eyes peering at her, like she's their prey. I walked over placing a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Skye, Chase will get rid of these lot, even if he has to bite a few heads off," she gave me a look of shock letting out a little giggle.

"He's my hero," I let out a silent growl, 'so what was I than, his sidekick?'

I could still hear Chase growling, I turned to look just as I heard screaming behind me when I turned back. Skye was gone! I suddenly saw every pup leaving. Chase howled in victory.

"That told them," I slapped a paw to my muzzle before tapping his side.

"Erm Chase? Skye's gone," he looked back, his eyes going wide.

"What? I thought you were keeping an eye on her?!" He screamed, his eyes glaring at me.

"I-I'm sorry, I turn my back for one second and she's gone." He growled, before jumping over the fence. He looked all around the park running towards the fields. One thing I didn't get?

"Why don't you track her scent Chase, rather than use your eyes," he growled once more looking all over the tall grass, I followed him stepping right in front. "Chase, are you even listening to me?" He looked down, there was something he wasn't telling me.

"I can't!"

"Why? It's not like you've lost your sense of smell, you're the best tracker in Adventure Bay," when I heard no response, I thought about asking him again, until I hear his voice softer than usual.

"Because I don't want to get thrown off yours," I gently placed a paw on his back.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head before running again, maybe I'll get my answer soon? I followed him till his paw pulled me back.

"I got an idea?" He pulled me closer, whispering the plan to me, I tilt my head in confusion till he pointed a paw. I could see Skye.

Once I knew the plan, I quickly sneaked through the long thick grass, until I neared to where Skye was, before I could move any more I waited for Chase's signal as he stood on the other side.

"Hey, didn't I tell you pups to back off?!" Once he spoke which ended with a low growl, all the hungry eyes stared at him. He looked straight at me, nodding his head. I took the chance as I tapped Skye on the paw.

"M-Marshall, what are you doing here?" Saving you what else?

"Just shh, climb on my back and I'll take you back to the lookout? Chase will distract these lot." She nodded her head in response, before very slowly climbing on top of me, she placed her front paws at the back of my neck as I dashed away, running further from the fields. I wasn't much of a running pup, but I was fast. Skye didn't even weigh that much so it was easy to carry her. I saw the lookout up close, about to run there until Skye pulled me back.

"I can't go back, those pups still know my scent. Let's go to Katie's pet parlour instead?" I sat there for a few seconds wondering 'why she would want to go there?' Then I realised.

I heard a sudden howl, that was the signal to get the hell out of here. I picked up the pace running past the lookout, towards the city. I saw many citizens look at me, probably wondering why I'm carrying one of my teammates on my back? They would understand if they were pups.

I suddenly saw the parlour up close, not to mention Cali walking out, I ran right past her which made the cat jump up in fright.

"Sorry Cali!" I couldn't speak meow nor understand it, but I could tell she was definitely not happy.

Katie was just walking out of the back room when she saw me and Skye.

"Marshall, Skye, what's up?" I felt Skye immediately jump off me.

"Katie think you can fit me in for a little bath, I need to throw off my scent from some vampires pups who are after me." She nodded in response, bending down, letting Skye jump into her arms.

"Oh my, your first time being on heat?"

"Yeah and so far it's the worst day of my life! Every pup is chasing me all over Adventure Bay...all except for the one pup I want." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well come on let's get you in the tub," Skye nodded, as Katie started walking into the back room. "Coming as well Marshall?" I shook my head.

"No, I'll just wait for Skye here, besides I should wait for my best friend." Skye's head unexpectedly poked behind Katie.

"Oh yeah, when you see Chase tell him 'thank you'?" I smiled, when Skye was out of sight. I let out another silent growl.

"Where's my thank you? Did I do nothing?" Sometimes I wonder why I even bother!

I flashed my head behind me when I saw the doors swing open, a brown and tan pup running inside, closing the door behind him.

"How did you find us?" He walked up to me, before falling onto his stomach. I noticed how his fur was suddenly so messy, not to mention all ruffled up, like he just got a blow dry, some bits of his fur also had wet patches. "What happened?" He slowly caught his breath before he answered me.

"I-I..followed..your..scent. Also, I kind of had a fight with one the pups." I instantly placed a paw on the side of his muzzle where he had a slight scratch. "They're gone now," I saw his eyes slowly closing as he took deep breaths.

"Are you going to be okay?" He breathed again, letting his eyes flutter open.

"Nothing you can't fix, it's sweet to know you care so much," I slowly lean down, slightly nuzzling him. "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to get mad at you,"

"It's fine - of course I care, you're my best friend you mean a lot to me." He softly smiled, returning the nuzzle.

"So do you, if this ever happened to you, I'll kill a pup before they can touch you! I won't let any pup put their paws on you except me,"

"What are you saying Chase?" He unexpectedly pulls me into an embrace, making my muzzle come in contact with his. I feel my heart race even more, not to mention my muzzle was burning.

"Shh, stop talking...just hold me?" I once again bit my lip bashfully as my paws very slowly wrap around his neck, he nuzzles into the crook of mine. I feel him catch his breath once more as he blew small amounts of hot air on my fur, sending more warm vibrations through my body, I felt more of that warm feeling also a wet sensation as his lips very lightly plant a small kiss on the side of my neck. The feeling was exotic yet tender, exhilarating even. Every time he breathed, it was like he was inhaling my scent. I found the feeling somewhat - arousing, not to mention erotic when he whispered in a husky voice. "You're mine." I could just melt right now.

'It's like he's got me wrapped around his paw.'

End of flashback ~ ~ ~

* * *

From now on, no pup messes with Skye! Maybe because of the mark she's got stained on her neck. But even before they were mates she got chased one more time, just last year.

This time Zuma was the one saved her. Rocky and him just got together at that moment, even though Zuma didn't mark him just yet. He had a type of fear for some reason? The day after he couldn't wait to get Rocky alone quick enough! What was it that changed him the day he saved Skye? He even stayed with her for the entire night.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Zuma's voice.

"Hey Mawshall, you okay? You'we blushing, not to mention dwooling," I saw a sudden smirk spread across his muzzle. "Thinking about the pup of youw dweams again?" I almost didn't hear him as I once again was lost in my thoughts.

Zuma's right, all I do lately is think of Chase. From those gorgeous amber eyes, to that sexy yet cocky smirk he gives me, that erotic glance whenever we're in eye contact. His warm fur whenever we embrace, not to mention his somewhat husky voice when he whispers sweet nothings in my ear ; even his sweet colgate smile and that seductive charm when he flirts around with me. I feel like I'm under a spell. I always knew that Chase was good looking, the most handsome pup I have ever seen.

'Especially in uniform.'

From the first time I saw him walk out in his classic blue vest with the cute little peaked hat that sat softly on top of his head, my jaw dropped. Then he said that very known catchphrase. 'Chase is on the case!' I instantly blushed scarlet. He even asked me 'why am I drooling' I didn't have an answer to give him.

Once again, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice, this time it was Skye's.

"Who's Marshall's dream pup?" Does she not realise I'm right behind her, I turn around, as my ears drooped down, I was suddenly feeling disappointed also confused.

"Don't wowwy Skye," Zuma said, before nuzzling Rocky again.

"Where's Chase?" I heard a low growl as Skye faced me, giving me some death glare.

"Why does it matter to you where he is?!" I shot a glare right back as Zuma pulled away from Rocky once more.

"Stop being a bitch Skye, tell Mawshall whewe his best fwiend is!" Skye turned away from me.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Zuma huffed in frustration.

"I'm not the only one, so does Chase! Besides, you awe one." I heard Rocky let out a little giggle, I wanted to laugh as well, but I suppressed it.

"Ha ha, just because I'm a female that means I'm automatically a 'bitch'? I hate it when pups call me that!" Zuma grinned.

"Tough, I like seeing the weaction on youw muzzle. So I'll keep calling you it." Zuma and Skye are really weird friends. "Anyway so what happened at the beach? You and Chase finally kissed?" Skye growled, as she shot another glare at me.

"Like you would love to know, for your information, no we didn't - we just talked."

"Aww, don't wowwy Skye, why don't I get the ice cweam and give you a comfowting hug?" She growled once more.

"We didn't break up you idiot!" Zuma let out a giggle, as he buried his muzzle in Rocky's chest laughing hysterically, the Mixed breed just rolled his eyes.

'Is it so wrong that I secretly wished they did?'

"Anyway I need Rocky?" Zuma let out a growl.

"What do you need him fow, go get youw mate!"

"I can't, my mate's disappeared. Rocky and me are meant to go to the cabin with Ryder." Zuma let out another growl, holding tightly onto his mate like he never wants to let him go. "Come on Zuma, I haven't got time for this!" Skye stepped closer, until she heard yet another growl.

"Can't you go by youwself?" Skye gave Zuma a harsh look, before glaring at Rocky.

"No, Ryder needs both of us, so stop being possessive all the time!" Zuma looked down at his mate who seemed to be smiling.

"Do you have to go?" Rocky nodded in response. Zuma huffed in frustration, before giving Skye another glare.

"Awe you suwe, you and Chase didn't bweak up? Because you'we acting mowe of a bitch than usual!"

"No we didn't! Also stop calling me that or what I did to Chase two months ago, I'll be doing the same to you." Zuma let out a little giggle.

"You'we not weally going to hit me,"

"Say it again, and I will!" Zuma wasted no time, he really takes too many risks.

"Bitch,"

Skye growled, before she could hit Zuma, he jumped off his mate so Skye ended up hitting Rocky instead.

"Oww!" The Mixed breed cried. "Chase was wrong, your slaps 'do' hurt and they hurt a 'lot'!" Skye blushed, lowering her head down in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry Rocky, that was meant for Zuma," speaking of the Chocolate Lab, he started cracking up at Skye's reaction. His muzzle was turning red, it ended up turning scarlet when Rocky stuck a paw at it. Not like Skye, but much softer.

"What was that fow Wocky?" The Mixed breed jumped up onto four paws, tautly walking around his mate, wrapped his paws around the back of Zuma's neck, pulling him off balance.

"That was for making Skye hit me! Now with your paws restraint, she won't miss aim." Zuma took one look at his mate, pleading him not to do this. I saw Skye grin as she stepped closer to the Chocolate Lab, he whined trying to free himself from Rocky's grasp.

"P-please, this pup can hit? P-please Wocky don't let Skye hit me?" The Mixed breed didn't listen, instead he sneaked his muzzle to Zuma's ear.

"But I thought you like rough play?"

"Y-yeah with you, this is towtuwe!" He looked straight at me. "M-Mawshall, pull Skye back, help me?" He begged, I immediately shook my head, it's about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Skye was directly in front of Zuma, her paw raised up. Before she could strike it, we heard a voice coming from inside the lookout.

"Skye, Rocky, let's go?" I turned around to see Ryder walk out, he took one look; about to ask something, instead he walked right past us.

"Thank goodness I'm saved," Zuma took a look back, before facing his best friend. The next thing I heard was a 'Smack' sound.

Skye jumped off Zuma, running over to Ryder. Rocky also let go of his mate walking in front, seeing tears running down Zuma's muzzle.

"You okay?" He let a whine escape his lips.

"T-that weally huwt!" He yelped. I had a thought.

"Why did you help her Rocky? She didn't mean to hit you, you didn't have to let her hit Zuma." He placed a paw to Zuma's muzzle softly caressing it.

"Did she really hurt you?" Zuma nodded in response. Rocky hanged his head in shame. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think she would hit you that hard?" Zuma let out another whine.

"O-of c-couwse she did," Zuma let a single tear fall down his muzzle.

"I-I'm sorry Zumi, I didn't think." Zuma didn't even look upset with Rocky, instead he just looked shocked.

"It's not youw fault," Zuma smiled, letting his paw run up and down Rocky's muzzle.

"How about I make the pain go away?" Zuma tilted his head in confusion.

"H-how?" Rocky leaned down.

"This," Rocky let his lips very lightly touch Zuma's, pulling him into a small kiss. The Mixed breed than ran his tongue up Zuma's muzzle, washing the tears away. I watched in awe as my two friends kissed once more, although I wished a certain German Shepherd would do the same to me. I was starting to miss Chase.

'Where is he?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A night of passion

"Chase?"

'Where did he go?' I thought as I walked out of the pup park. Trying to find this pup is like trying to find a dinosaur bone - well that seems far too easy, maybe trying to bury it without getting caught?

I've been searching for Chase all day, for some reason I haven't seen head or tail of him since he left with Skye earlier. I was starting to get worried, it's so unlike him to disappear like this? 'Did they have another argument or something? Did she say something that makes him suddenly invisible for the rest of the day?'

After Rocky and Skye went to the cabin I was stuck with Zuma for most of the day, I didn't mind except for the annoying comments he usually says. Sometimes I feel like slapping his lips shut so he never talks again - although that would probably make him whine, just like when Skye hit him. Even though he was still enduring pain he seems to find a way to laugh about it. He's like a younger brother you just can't get rid of! I finally manage to get rid of him when Rocky came back, as usual the Chocolate Lab sprung on top of his mate, licking him all over. I was puzzled when I didn't see the pup with a pink collar.

Rocky told me that Skye was staying at the cabin for a few days. Zuma was so happy that his apparently 'best friend' was gone. I was more puzzled when he howled in joy. I was really wondering 'what kind of best friends are they?'

'Maybe I'll check the lookout again?' I think to myself once more. Another thing that makes it strange that Chase suddenly disappeared for no reason, is what happened yesterday. Maybe I upset him? Even if he didn't look so mad in the morning he was still very cautious about me getting close.

Last night was so easy at first, we walked into his pup house, I refused,

until he pulled me by the tail dragging me inside. As soon as the doors close, I gave him an irritated glare turning my head away from him. He gave me that innocent look or the so called 'puppy eyes' showing a little pout to go with it, I was soon forced to give in. When I faced him again, he licked along the side of my muzzle.

This was always how it started, I was left fighting temptation as Chase continues to tease me. Before I even knew it, my paws forcefully push him to the floor as I lean over claiming my lips with his, I must of went too far when I leaned down nuzzling the black collar over his head, I feel a sudden craving as I placed my lips over his neck roughly licking along it. I hear him moan when I placed my lips on one side letting the edges tighten their grip on his neck lightly sucking, I soon felt his front paws lift up to my muzzle, I didn't care, I had enough of the teasing I wanted to give him my mark like crazy. I could hear him tell me to 'stop' continuous times, I craved this I wouldn't stop, I felt my two canines come in contact with his fur as I lightly grazed his neck about to make my mark. Until I suddenly pulled away in pain letting out a 'yelp' in endurance, as he desperately bit my ear. I looked at his flushed muzzle, the look of desire of 'want' I wondered why he keeps on stopping me? than I finally realised.

'He's still mates with Skye'

It's bad enough he's cheating on her with me, which for some reason I just can't help. Chase was like my drug that I'm addicted to, something I couldn't live without. I can't even control myself when I'm around him. Chase is like a great dream I never want to wake up from. I just can't stay away. I start to wonder.

'Was it always this way'

Why was I suddenly so attracted to him, so much that I find him absolutely irresistible? Was it only because he's got a mate now - even though he shows complete disinterest in her? Or was there always something, like an unknown feeling that I was oblivious to, until I realised that I could've of lost him?

My first thought when he got with Skye was, 'he would completely forget about me' however it turned into the opposite when he started to avoid her, act so out of character when he speaks to her and shows no sign of love towards her. All that attention he was meant to give to Skye, he gave to me instead.

I know I must of made things worse when I almost marked him as mine. Chase just drives me crazy, there will one day where I don't stop! Even if me and Skye will never be the same again! I would just keep on going until I stain my mark clear on Chase's neck. He seriously teases me way too much! Something else also started to crawl in my brain lately.

'Maybe Chase is just playing games with me?'

When I think of it, he's always been like this with me ever since we were young, a little too much affection or he would be so compassionate it was unreal. I think back to the day we saved Skye, the way he looked at me or the way he talked was so different than how he usually is. Especially when he said. 'You're mine!' Those words rang in my ear for the whole day not to mention 'I will kill a pup before they can touch you!' His words were so sweet yet threatening, he was possessive, so overprotective. Yet it made me feel safe, secure.

What made that day even stranger, was the unusual dream I had, then when I woke up my blankets were all wet. I soon realised what it was, as I banged my head on the floor screaming, 'what's happening to me?' The day after, I completely avoided him. I soon got over that feeling, thinking it was only platonic.

However it came back, on the exact day Chase marked Skye as his mate. I would act so different around her, like I had a sudden hatred. What made it weird that feeling was - jealously.

When he started to avoid her, I felt happy, I had my best friend all to myself. Now I'm having a secret affair with him.

'It's like Skye doesn't satisfy Chase one bit, none of his wants or needs. I really didn't get why he's with her if he's always going after me?

I went further yesterday, asking him 'why?' It only just made us have a small argument. 'I still can't believe Zuma was spying on us!' Our quarrel didn't last long, once it started it quickly ends, as we both hang our heads in shame, before his paw pulls my head up and his other one holds my paw, bringing it up so we're pressing our paws together. We both bring each other into an embrace as he softly whispers 'I'm sorry' I let a single teardrop fall down my muzzle.

Once we pulled away I was just about to leave his pup house until his paws pulled me right back, softly saying. 'You're not going anywhere!' No matter how angry I still was or how much of an idiot he was moments ago. There was no way I could say no to him! Instead I end up kissing him one last time before we lay down, our paws around each other once more, as he pulls me into an embrace, I bury my muzzle in his chest. I strike a teasing lick at it, before I close my eyes, while he does the same. We both sleep - well that's unless lucid dreams decide to mess with my mind, driving me even more mad with desire for my best friend.

'I wonder if it's just desire?'

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by a sudden 'yelp' sound coming from in front of me, I was so lost, that I didn't even see the Chocolate Labrador who I just suddenly collided into; my paw somehow on his tail. I immediately pull away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry Zuma,"

"It's okay dude, you don't have to apologise," for once he's not laying into me. Maybe sympathetic Zuma came back? He smiles, wrapping a unexpected paw around me. "What's wwong Mawshall, you appeaw to be a little stwessed out?" He pulls his paw away from me.

"Oh nothing, just looking for Chase." I hear immediate giggles.

"Still? You weally can't stay away, can you?"

"He's too irresistible," I didn't even realise what I just said.

"I knew it, you love him." I immediately step back, letting a blush spread across my muzzle.

"N-no I-I don't!" Zuma grinned, something I'm scared of.

"You so do, you'we even blushing. Aww Mawshall, have you told him how you feel yet?" This pup's really starting to get on my nerves!

"Z-Zuma stop, I-I-"

"Look, deny it if you want, but I know the twuth." What truth? I don't even know what I feel right now. "Anyway what is it this time, he left his collaw in youw pup house again?" Changing the subject not to mention 'Sympathetic' went out the kennel a long time ago.

"Very funny Zuma, don't you think that joke's getting old? Besides I told you before, it's not like that!" I hear another set of giggles.

"Dude you can deny about 'how you feel' but I'm definitely not letting you tell me that 'you and Chase awe not having an affaiw,' because I know you awe!" There's no getting through to this pup. "Even Skye knows," so much for keeping this whole thing a secret!

"Let me guess, you told her?" He shook his head.

"No way she found out! I sweaw the whole point of cheating is keeping it a secwet! By the way even if she didn't find out, I wouldn't tell hew." I was puzzled, staring at him in shock.

"What do you mean, you and Skye are best friends?"

"So, I'm not going to tell hew evewything. Besides it's way funniew when you two got found out! Chase's muzzle couldn't of been any mowe wed - that's until Skye slapped it! I could feel the waves of pain, it was like 'WHAM!' I couldn't stop laughing when I saw his muzzle with a long claw mawk. His expwession was pwiceless." I could only hang my head in shame as Zuma kept on laughing.

My head kept on lowering down until I feel a paw on my chest which forces me to lift my head up.

"Hey muzzle up, you love him don't you?" I lower my head down once more, he's never going to let this go. Might as well be honest with him.

"I-I don't know," Zuma tilts his head in confusion which makes his ears flop down.

"What do you mean?" I take a deep breath, thinking that maybe telling Zuma would help me figure out what I want? After all he's been mates with Rocky for over a year now.

Speaking of the Mixed breed, I suddenly spot him walking up to us, being careful not to let Zuma hear him. I pretend not to notice as I keep on talking to the Chocolate Lab.

"I-it doesn't matter," Zuma still looked puzzled, about to ask something else until he felt paws cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" I saw a grin pass through Zuma's lips.

"Hmm, gwey paws, husky voice the only that makes my heawt skip in excitement. Familaw scent, actually one that I've known fow a long time now. Last thing that gives it away, is the type of mating position we'we in. Only one pup I let do that to me and that's you...Wocky." The Mixed breed let out a playful growl, removing his paws before he lightly nibbles on Zuma's ear while climbing off his mate.

"You know me too well," Zuma smiles, as Rocky nuzzles his mate's side.

"Yes I do." Rocky smiles as well when Zuma nuzzles him back. The Mixed breed then wraps his paws around Zuma's neck, placing one on his mate's head. They both faced me.

"Hey Marshall, you don't mind if I steal my mate back? I need him for a few things." I shake my head in response, as Zuma's tilts his in confusion looking at Rocky; the Mixed breed shot a cocky grin back. "I saw Chase in the lookout if you're still looking for him?" I was shocked.

"How do you know I'm looking for Chase?"

"From the look of sexual frustration plastered all over your muzzle." I hear Zuma giggle as he and Rocky pawfive. Is there ever a day where I'm not completely embarrassed by these two crazy pups?

"Actually Wocky, Mawshall nevew mated with Chase," the Mixed breed looked shocked.

"Wow, that's a surprise I really thought Chase would've rutted you like crazy by now?" Now both of them are getting on my nerves. I decided to strike back with my own question.

"Okay, so how many times have you two mated then?" Zuma grinned.

"How you would love to know, to answew youw question...pwobably mowe than you can count." Once again I was shocked

"You guys are such dogs!"

"Thought you would've noticed by now? I mean fouw paws, tail, muzzle...kinda obvious hewe dude." I let out an annoyed growl.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I just love joking awound with you; besides me and Wocky love each othew. What would you feel when Chase actually decides to mate you?" I didn't even have an answer to give him.

I tried to imagine the feeling of Chase climbing on top of me, our fur in close contact. His hot breath sending shivers through my body as it blows hot air into my ear, while I feel a sight poke from his shaft at my entrance, before he pushes in I let out a moan of pleasure. I feel his tongue lick softly along my neck, giving me small butterfly kisses to one part. Then he tightens the grip of his lips, as he gently nibbles and sucks on it till it's red, I suddenly feel his two sharp canines press hard until they dig inside my fur, giving me a mark I've waited so long to have. While he marks me he carefully pushes in and out, making me let out a slight growl from the amount of pleasure I was receiving, it will be like a never ending, exotic feeling.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice or hear the two pups who were currently looking at me with smirks plastered all over their muzzles.

"You're thinking about Chase mating you, aren't you Marshall?"

"Of couwse, look how flushed he is. I bet he can't wait till he gets Chase in his paws again."

I suddenly feel my head shaking as Zuma's paws grabbed each side of my muzzle, I glared at him. He let go when I forcefully pushed his Chocolate paws away.

"Why don't you go find Chase, so you can tell him how much you want him to 'mate' you wight now?" He raised a eyebrow at me.

"S-shut up, I d-do not!"

"You totally do dude!" One day I'm going to eat him!

"Cut it out Zuma, it's going to be Marshall's first time, you should be more comforting," you can't be serious? Well if you can't beat them, join them.

"W-would it h-hurt?" Zuma immediately laughs.

"Couwse dude, it's youw fiwst time. It always huwts, although pain soon tuwns to pleasuwe." I hated asking, but they got me thinking about this now.

"What was your first time like - did it hurt?" Zuma and Rocky both looked at each other, their muzzles turning scarlet.

"Our first time was magical," I hear them both say. I saw their muzzles come in contact with each other, so now their foreheads were touching. 'Great now I've put them into a love sick trance.'

"Okay, I'm guessing you two want some alone together, so I better go," they suddenly both snap out of the trance, looking at me.

"Don't wowwy dude, I'm suwe youw fiwst time will be as amazing as ouws. I mean Chase will be gentle with you, whenevew you two awe togethew, he's always gentle,"

"Marshall, do you love Chase?" Why does every pup ask me this? First Zuma now Rocky.

"I-I don't know," I hate being confused!

"I think you do, you just haven't wealised it yet." I didn't know what to say anymore.

"I just don't know, he just gives me these new feelings I've never felt before...or I know is I want Chase to be my first."

"What about Skye, Chase is her mate?" Zuma gave Rocky a confused look.

"Please tell me, you know about the affaiw?"

"What affair?" Zuma slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"Chase has been cheating on Skye fow neawly two months now." Rocky nodded.

"With who?" Another slap to the muzzle.

"Mawshall, who else?"

"Well there's plenty of other pups in Adventure Bay," I let out a little giggle as Zuma deadpans, falling onto his back.

"That was meant to be a whetorical question,"

"Oh...what's that?" Zuma let's out a sigh, shaking his head left and right, before grabbing onto Rocky's paws, pulling the Mixed breed on top of him. Making their muzzles touch.

"P-please stop talking?" Rocky tilts his head in confusion, before Zuma unexpectedly plants a small kiss on the Mixed breed's lips which in return turns into a complete make out session. Zuma pulls away to say one thing, while Rocky plants small kisses along his mate's neck. "So Mawshall, s-see you latew then," what? Now I'm confused.

"What are you talking about Zuma?"

"Well you look bowed and I just want my mate to myself wight now, besides Chase is at the lookout go spend time with him," I nod in understanding, as I start to walk away.

"Bye then,"

"See ya dude, by the way if you and Chase do mate, I want all the juicy details," I let out a small sigh while I walk away from the two crazy love sick pups, leaving them alone just the way they like it.

* * *

I continue walking until I was at the entrance of the lookout, to my delight I saw the object of my desire walk out, I feel my heart race as he alluringly walks towards me, although something seems different about him.

"Hey, there's my favourite pup," he walks closer until his paws somewhat find their way around my neck, his muzzle buries in the crook. Something unusual kept on filling my nose, it was his scent although something seemed different about it, not to mention his breath.

"Chase, where were you all day? I've been looking for you everywhere," I let a single teardrop fall down my muzzle as my paws wrap around his neck pulling him into an embrace. I soon feel his tongue lick along my neck, planting small butterfly kisses.

"I missed you," he didn't even answer my question, I feel his paw run across my back, down to my tail. "You smell so good," his scent was also pulling me closer. For a few seconds we stayed in this embrace, before he pulls away. "Let's go to the fields...mate?" I was confused, why did he just call me that?

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go back to your pup house instead?" He reaches his muzzle up so his hot breath was tickling my ear.

"No, I want to spend the night with you under the stars?" How could I say no? His lips very lightly touch my ear as his canines carefully nibble along it, before his tongue licks down the side of muzzle, a trail of saliva following its path. One of his front paws starts stroking my tail up and down, straight to the tip. "So, is that a yes?" I feel that exotic feeling once again.

"Yes ~" I feel his paws leave my tail, as he leans in giving me a peck on the lips. He steps back, before nuzzling me on the side.

"Come?" I shake my head falling off cloud 9 as I awkwardly walk with him, I feel his fur come in contact with mine, as he presses his body up against me, laying a long lick at the back of my neck. "This will be a night you'll never forget," I let my thoughts wander, what does he mean?

As we reach the fields, Chase's muzzle comes in contact with mine as his paws wrap around me. I return the embrace, before he pulls away, now nuzzling my muzzle while laying long sensual lick across my lips. He soon replaces his tongue with his lips, planting a small kiss. He didn't pull away, instead he kisses me continuously. I wanted to kiss him back, but something seemed so different. After having such a long talk with Zuma and Rocky, all I want right now 'is his love.' Of course, I've thought about mating and that's all I want to tell him, but now Chase is so close to me, it's so hard to speak.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" I feel him pull away, his eyes showing concern.

"N-nothing, I was just worried about you, please tell me where you were all day? Did Skye say something?" He let's out a sigh, before walking next to me, I saw him fall to his back tapping the ground next to him. As I slowly laid down, looking up at the sky, he spoke.

"I was out because I was looking for something, it was meant to be something to show you how much you mean to me, but I couldn't find it." I was puzzled, also determined.

"Chase, what am I to you?" I turn to face him, while his eyes were already glued to mine.

"You're my everything." I was surprised, although it still feels like there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What does that mean, how do you feel? Am I just a best friend to you?" His paw lightly touches the side of my muzzle caressing along it.

"Of course not, you're so much more," I feel a single tear fall freely down my muzzle. My heart raced again, as I pull him closer to me, closing the gap between us. I bite my lip bashfully as I press my muzzle against his. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what - Mmpf ~ " I feel his lips connecting roughly with mine, as he kissed me ferocity, I was soon forced to give in, as my lips moved in synchronisation with his. I soon feel his body climb on top of me, one of his front paws entwining with mine bringing it up over my head. So I couldn't touch him. I let the paw that was not restraint run up and down his back, feeling his soft fur. I feel his tongue lick along my canines begging for an entrance, I tease him at first, not letting his tongue pass through, I run my paw lower down his back straight to his tail, where I lightly squeeze it. He let's out a growl of anticipation, as his paw starts running tiny circles along my inner thigh going up each time, I let out a small moan when his paw touches my sheath.

"Ahh ~" he takes this as an advantage to sneak his tongue in, finding and connecting with mine in seconds. I feel our tongues move in a slow passionate dance, each moving, massaging, clashing around in a type of battle. I let my lips linger over his for a second before pulling away. "C-Chase, remember when I said that 'I don't want your mark till you and Skye are over?'" He leans down, lightly nibbling along my earlobe.

"Mmm," he moans into my ear, which makes all the little hairs stand up.

"I-I changed my mind...I want your mark now," I feel his tongue lick down the side of my muzzle.

"If I mark you, then it will lead to something else." I feel his paw touch my sheath once more, making me let out a muffled 'yelp'.

"I don't care if it does!" He grins, moving up his body a bit more so now our sheaths are touching. He moves his paw to my muzzle running tiny circles around the side.

"Are you sure? I don't want us to do something you'll regret?" Why does he sound so shy all of a sudden? I softly place one of my paws on top of his, gently rubbing it in a comforting way.

"I'm not going to regret it Chase, I want this - no, I need this! You're the expert, why don't you show me?" He suddenly looks down, his eyes slightly staining with water.

"I-I've never done this before," he admitted, my eyes went wide, although they showed joy. I reach a paw to the bottom of his head, pulling it up.

"Neither have I, but I know you have no trouble marking me?" He slowly nods, letting his muzzle bury in the crook of my neck, as he takes little licks along the side. "What are you so scared of Chase? Skye's staying at the cabin for the weekend...we're all alone." I feel a sudden heat coming from his muzzle. "Let's have a night of passion?" I let a small smirk pass through my lips. "Or is my scent not irresistible enough?"

"No," I feel him inhale "Your scent is so good, the most sweetest aroma I've ever smelt." I feel his tongue lick along my neck once again. "It's...It's so addicting." I feel his two sharp canines poke at my neck.

"So what are you waiting for? Mark me?" I reach my paw over to the fur around his ears, lightly stroking it. He let's out a small erotic growl, reaching his paws to my yellow collar, slowly lifting it over my head, falling behind. He gives me a small peck on the lips, using his tongue to travel down to my jawbone, then along my neck, where he starts planting small butterfly kisses, letting his tongue lick along to one side, where I feel his two sharp canines poke at my fur once again. Then unexpectedly, he presses them into my neck, I let out a howl of sudden pleasure along with a hint of pain. His two canines pierce into my fur turning my neck completely red. I feel his canines dig in deeper - almost aggressive, leaving me with two parallel marks, both mirrored to each other his teeth dug and dug till the sensation was actually starting to get painful, I wrap all my paws around him, making our sheaths touch once more, I feel his back paw try to swing under mine, instead he slowly grinded, I let out a sharp gasp, not only from the enduring pain, but also from immense pleasure.

I reach a paw under his head, trying to lift his mouth away from my neck, he was craving too much. I feel a type of liquid pour out, something that was making my head spin. His tongue licked up the wet substance before his canines dig in again. He was acting like a vampire, trying to suck all the blood out of me.

"C-Chase, stop!" I let out a sudden yelp of pain. I see his ears perk up, as he forces himself to break away, his legs also let go of my lower torso. His eyes go wide, when he see's the fresh tears running down my muzzle. "W-what's gotten into y- mmpf~" he doesn't give me a chance to speak as his lips attacks mine, his tongue slipping through, connecting with mine hungrily, I could swear I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes that showed 'desire' once more.

As much as I was upset with him, I lost myself in bliss. Our tongues went into another dance of passion, as his massages softly over mine, I in return roll my tongue over his before gently sucking, moving it far back as it goes. I feel his tongue escape from my grasp, now licking along my bottom lip, before he roughly bites it, grazing it red with his canines. I pull away letting out a moan of anticipation. As his tongue licks along the side of my muzzle going up to my ear where he softly whispers.

"Marshall, I want you." I let my tongue roll out my mouth, as I heavily pant. I feel his shaft slip from his sheath as did mine. I wrap my paws around him tighter as I let my tongue lick along his neck grabbing at his black collar. He pulls away, allowing me to pull his collar up over his head.

"You've already got me," I breathed, as he leans down, licking sensually across my lips, before dragging his tongue to my neck.

"I want to mate you," I feel all the blood rush to my muzzle at that point, my heart was pounding loudly against my chest. 'Stupid hormones! Not to mention stupid Zuma, for putting this idea in my head! Why was I suddenly so scared? This is what I wanted, it's not like we're going to get caught. Skye's gone and Zuma and Rocky are probably sleeping by now, Rubble's at Katie's pet parlour with Ryder. So I'm alone with the pup of my dreams, the one that I love - **Wait what?!**

'I don't love Chase!' We're only just 'best friends' this whole secret affair is just fun, nothing else. Back to my last statement.

'Zuma is an idiot!' He's not only filling my head with having 'intimacies' with my best friend, he's also filling my head with 'feelings'

"Ahh~" I'm once again pulled out of my thoughts when his paw touches my shaft, lightly stroking up and down. Of course I want him to mate me, it's my ultimate fantasy, but why do I feel a type of meaning behind it? After all wasn't first times meant to be meaningful, not just desire for one another, but also love? Now I'm really confused! Even though I'm slightly aroused right now, what's a pup meant to do in a position like this? If I say yes, than I'll get a night of simple bliss. If I say no, then I'll regret ever saying it. Just then I had an idea. "O-one c-condition - let me m-mark you?" His paw retracts from my shaft as he brought it up, running it along my chest. He leans up so now he was straddling me. His hot breath once again was breathing warm air into my ear.

"Fine ~" Chase let a small moan slip through, as he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I can tell he was also aroused, not only by the way his voice sounded, but by the way his shaft was standing up. I slowly lean forward, until I was suddenly flipped over, as he rolls onto his back, with me lying on top of him. "Mark me then?" I gulp, catching my breath as I slowly lean down, my hot breath tickling the fur around his neck.

"A-are you sure?" I feel a sudden type of regret, not for me, but for him.

Chase was obviously still with Skye, yesterday when I tried to mark him it only made him push me away. 'Why now did he want my mark? Was it only because he marked me?' I was starting to think this whole 'marking' thing was turning into some kind of oath. I pull away, now looking into his amber eyes - which by now were staring deep into mine. His paw reaches up, cupping the side of my muzzle, as he pulls it down, our lips two seconds away.

"Yes, I've wanted your mark for so long, mark me Marshall, I want to know I'm yours!" Chase's voice was so soft, it almost sounded like he was whispering.

I give him a quick peck on the lips, before returning back to his neck. I slowly inhale his scent, as I plant a small kiss on the side, I plant a few more going all around, I see him draw his head back, exposing more of his neck. I soon stopped planting kisses and instead I let the edges of my lips grab a piece of his fur, as I lightly sucked, taunting him with my tongue while I lick along one part.

I suddenly hear a gasp of anticipation escape his lips. I let my two sharp canines poke at his fur, lightly grazing his neck. I saw a slight red mark, before it could fade away I allowed my two canines to dig deep into his fur. I bite down hard, as I kept on sucking, more roughly this time, so I can make my mark visible, so every pup knows he's mine.

'That's right, if I mark Chase that would mean he belongs to me - he's mine!'

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chase throw his head back, swinging it left and right as he let out a howl of intense pleasure, I watch his neck turn to a rich red, unlike mine which you can see from afar from my fur being so white, his wasn't so easy as his fur was dark. Once I heard a sudden 'yelp' sound, that was my signal to stop. I pull my canines away seeing two blood, red, parallel lines in my clear eye view. It was as if the marks were reflected, both the same.

I tear my eyes away from the mark, now looking at his flushed expression. His eyes were closed, however when Chase re-opened them, they had an indescribable look, he also had a small smile, not his cocky smirk like he always has, but a genuine smile. I reach up, striking a long sensual lick across his lips, which only makes him wrap his paws around me, then I feel my back hit the cold grass again.

Chase leans over me, trailing a soft, sensual lick down the side of my muzzle, dragging it all the way to my neck, where he took a quick bite at. Enough to make me throw my head back in pleasure. I feel his soft, tender yet addicting lips plant small butterfly kisses on each one of my spots, almost as if he was trying to count them I could feel my eyes slowly close only seeing stars, and clouds.

I bite my lip bashfully, when Chase stopped planting, now swirling his tongue along the small nubs that lay on my chest. His movements were so delicate yet so teasing as I feel his canines very lightly nibble on one of my teats. I stop biting my lip when I was forced to let out a small moan. I could feel his hot breath breathing on my chest while he continues to tease me, letting his front paw draw little circles around my inner thigh as he moved to another small nub, almost repeating the same action. Instead on the last one he plants a sensual kiss, before he moves down to my navel. His ear was slightly ticking me every time he moved up or down. His paw moved up, so it was now slowly stroking my shaft again. I lean my head forward, staring at his innocent yet taunting eyes. I was suddenly curious, we have never done anything like this before, sure me and him have had a bit of fun, but nothing this far. I only just thought pups mate, not this. I reach my head more forward.

"C-Chase, what are you do-" he presses a paw to my lips, silencing any more words.

"Shh, just relax this will be something you'll definitely enjoy..." I tilt my head more in confusion, I had no idea what this pup wanted to do to me; although I was soon forced to throw my head back. When he very slowly leans his mouth over my shaft, taking a slow lick on the tip.

Even though I have never experienced this feeling, or even know that animals could give each other pleasure another way apart from mating. The feeling felt absolutely wonderful, I feel his paw leave my lips, tracing down my chest lightly ticking at my fur, he pulls away when he reaches my navel.

Even if this was so wrong, so unnatural I couldn't help it, this feeling I've only ever dreamed about, to have it now laying in - between my back paws, was unreal. It also felt so good to be touched such a way by my best friend, not to mention safe. From the moment I met Chase, I knew I could trust him.

I feel another joint of pleasure, as Chase took another lick, this time going lower, then upwards again. His movements were gentle, yet so slow. It was as if he was waiting for me to tell him to 'go faster.' This has to be the most taunting thing he's ever done to me!

"C-Chase, go faster?" My eyes might of been closed, but if they were open I will be able to see that cocky smirk he has plastered to his lips. He must of obeyed, because I could feel his hot breath once again against my shaft as he lays three long licks at the base. His tongue soon gripped around my shaft as he traces a long swirl. 'Why does this pup love to tease me so much?' Maybe he was just timid? After all Chase did tell me 'he's never done this before.'

I could feel his tongue lick once again up and down, this time more faster, then when he got to the tip, his tongue licked all around it, before his canines give me a teasing nip. I let out another moan louder than before, almost like a howl.

"C-Chase ~" I let his name slip from my lips, he seems to like the sound as he takes another nip, this time letting his canines graze the tip. I feel his tongue circle the tip as he lowers his muzzle down while he takes me into his mouth, I reach open one of my eyelids, only to see his closed. I can see his lips open when he very lightly let's the edges brush around the round tip. He wraps his tongue around my shaft as he moves down. I once again throw my head back in ecstasy, falling to cloud 9. My front paws somehow thrown at the back of my head, I let my claws dig into the grass beneath me, they dig so deep I can feel the wet soil. I scrape my back paws at the ground by my tail.

I let another moan escape my lips, as his hot breath tickles my shaft all the way to the middle, I can feel it move around in response.

"Ahh~" I let my tongue roll out of my mouth, as I heavily pant once more, my body was so hot it was like I was on fire. I had to catch my breath every time he moved his mouth up and down. "T-that, feels so good," I gasp, as I lose myself in simple bliss, my paw reaches down to stroke one of Chase's very soft ears. His lips soon curve upwards as if he was smiling. Not to mention his tail was wagging. "W-why didn't we ever do this before...this is the best feeling ever," I let my thoughts run wild, as I just said what was on my mind. 'If this feeling is so good, I can wait to be mated!'

"Mhm." I could tell he was focused, he let his tongue push past the underside of my length. I continue to breath out heavily, as I cry out again in euphoria. My hips push upwards desperately, he was teasing me again. I can feel another curve from his lips. As he moves his mouth more down a bit further along my shaft. I can feel myself push against his throat. He let his tongue swirl again, along right to the tip. Then he let's his canines lightly graze my length from the bottom to the top.

I suddenly felt something bubble up inside me, as he tore his mouth away, now using his tongue to lick up and down again, then he takes another swirl in a teasing manner. I stop panting as my tongue rests softly against my lips, I smile dazedly. I continue to let out moans of pleasure now turning into howls of ecstasy.

My legs start twitching, as did my shaft - I must be close, with every way he was using his mouth to excite me, his tongue to tease me and his canines to push me over the edge. I bucked my hips up towards him as I felt a warm and fuzzy sensation, my head was spinning as a lightheaded blissfulness washed over me.

With three more long sensual licks going up and down my shaft, I finally reached my peak. I howl loudly, as I felt myself release. I pant again heavily, when I slowly open my eyes, still seeing stars. I feel another wet sensation as his tongue licks all the juices pouring out of me. He savours the flavour and licks his lips straight after.

"Tasty," I feel him climb up, till we're in eye level once again.

His paw cups the side of my muzzle, as he leans down catching my lips, I desperately kiss back, wrapping my lips around his, as I feel his tongue lick along my canines, with a gasp I allow him access. In seconds I feel our tongues connect, I lightly massage his tongue while I could taste myself on the tip. It had a sweet yet strong taste. I continue to suck on his tongue until he escapes from my grasp licking along my bottom lip instead, then he pulls away. Now giving me the same loving eyes with the sweet smile. I smile as well, grabbing the back of his head, crashing his lips back on mine. I bite his bottom lip in desire, while he let's out an erotic growl of anticipation. I was soon forced to pull away when his paw grabs hold of my shaft.

"Ahh~" Chase leans down, tracing a long sensual lick up the side of my muzzle, to my ear.

"So, do you still want me to mate you, or are you too tired?" I would've of been, from getting a mind blowing experience I'd just felt. But I was more than ready. I feel my muzzle grow warm once more before I replied.

"I want you to mate me Chase, I need this," I let out a desperate moan, as his paw moves up and down once more before pulling away, climbing off me. I feel nerves rush to my body, as I slowly roll over, so I was on my stomach. then I lift my body up so I was standing on all four paws, I see him right in front of me. "J-just be gentle?" He nodded, giving me a soft, gentle kiss. It made me feel suddenly excited although I was nervous.

"Marshall, do you trust me?" He questions, while he traces his tongue down my muzzle. I feel my knees wobble. Ever since this affair had started, I've always wanted him to show me this magical experience. Of course I was scared, there was no doubt about that. But I know I'm ready.

"Yes, I've always trusted you Chase." He smiles, giving me one last lick, before he walks around me, till I could feel his hot breath breathing down my back. Then surprisingly I feel a warm and wet sensation, going down to my rear end. Suddenly it stops.

"Marshall your tail?" I let out a nervous giggle, as I slowly move my tail to the side or rather above. I soon feel that wet sensation now dragging along the outer rim of my rear end. "Just relax," I feel his paw run along my side, somehow it soothed me. I let out another moan as his tongue ran across my outer rim, I feel it clench then relax in succession, I let out an unusual sound almost - like a purr. Chase returns his tongue to the center, then I feel a slight poke as he pushed it in firmly until he breached the surface.

"Ahh...C-Chase ~" I let out an ear shattering howl, as I once again pant heavily. I couldn't believe he was doing this kind of thing, I have only known mating to be raw, yet pure. I haven't even known a pup to lick another there. The way his tongue flexed inside me, gave me an exquisite rush, I instantly push my hips back, hoping it would push Chase's tongue more deeper. My insides squeezed around his tongue as he pushes in more, swirling inside. He even used his tongue to stretch me open a little more, so he could have more room to work with. I feel his tongue swirl once again. I let out more moans of ecstasy and intense pleasure.

I soon feel his tongue pull back, escaping my outer rim with a wet 'pop' sound. I feel my entrance squeeze together tightly, as if it was trying to get back that missing sensation.

"C-Chase, what was that just now? Dogs don't do that...I mean I thought they don't?" he let's out a little giggle, lightly tapping my rear end, before taking little nips at my tail.

"Well, I want our first time to be unforgettable, however I don't want to hurt you and you look so nervous. So I thought I'll relax you a little. Why? Didn't you like it?"

"N-no, it was r-really nice," I turn my head, seeing him with a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." I smile back, turning my head away again. His paws unexpectedly pull me back, so I was directly behind him. "So, you still want this?" Why was he asking me, he's the one who wanted this to happen in the first place? No doubt I wanted it as well. He's done so much to me, there's no going back now.

"Yes ~" I moan in response, as I move my rear end in a teasing wiggle.

I feel his body climb on top of me. Letting his front paws wrap securely yet comforting around my neck, his muzzle resting softly on my head, as he nibbles on my earlobe, letting his tongue pull on the fur around it. Our fur coming in close contact. His hind legs step closer, so he could adjust himself properly. I could feel his length lightly poke at my entrance, as if his shaft was a arrow with its target in sight. He pushed himself forward a little, letting the tip of his length poke more against my outer rim. I took a sharp breath at the sudden contact, I was still feeling on edge. I felt his shaft at the center, as he softly whispered.

"Ready?" I was already lost in bliss from everything that's already happened. I feel another set of nervous waves rush through my body, this was it, what I've desired for so long. I knew it would hurt, but 'pain soon turns into pleasure' Instead of answering I just nod my head in response.

I suddenly gasp out sharply when he slips his shaft inside. I automatically feel my entrance tighten, from just the tip being in. I feel an ounce of enduring pain, as I howled loudly. His paw reaches over to my muzzle.

"Do you want me to stop?" Even if the new sensation hurts, there was no way I was going to let him stop.

"N-no keep going,"

In a matter of seconds, I feel another ticklish sensation as his shaft moves in more upwards, it slightly stretches me out a bit and it makes me feel like a type of 'full' feeling. I can also feel his hips push against my rear end. I suddenly feel a joint of pleasure, run up to my shaft. This new exquisite feeling in my inner nethers spreads all around my body, travelling up my spine. Somehow making me lean my head back, I could still feel his hot breath at my ear, now going down to my neck where he trails long sensual licks. I open my mouth to speak, but all that came out was lustful moans and howls as he pushed his hips against me once more.

Zuma was right, I soon hardly felt any more pain, it was like I was thrown into a volcano of sedimentary pleasure. Like I'm swimming in a ocean of bliss.

Chase slowly pulls his hips back once more, his shaft sliding backwards along my entrance. I could feel my knees wobble again, as his shaft brushed along my inner walls squeezing against it. My own shaft throbbed in sudden need, hoping the exhilarating feeling would return. I wondered what happened? Until his length reversed direction and slid back in.

I feel his front paws run up and down my back until they each grab on my lower torso holding on for support. His motion of his hips was slow and steady. I was surprised, mating was a natural instinct and that was meant to be raw, wild as if almost primal. Each movement was meant to be quick, an uncontrollable urge, to go to an ultimate speed until they reach their climax. However the way Chase was mating me, was nothing like that. His movements were soft yet fragile and they were so slow, I thought at first he was shy or he just teasing me, but no - he took his time with every motion intentionally. Chase made sure to carefully slide in and out. As if he didn't want to hurt me at all. He seemed to keep control, to ensure I was feeling only every type of exquisite, exhilarating pleasure and simply bliss there was.

I don't know why I was ever feeling nervous in the first place? The sensation was absolutely wonderful, not to mention feeling submissive. As if I was safe, protected from anything that life could throw at me. I was comfortable with the sweet aroma filling my nose. His scent was so warm, so secure. As if I felt seldom when I'm around Chase.

'The only hard thing was; explaining what this feeling is?'

I feel another joint of pleasure, as one of his front paws moves down, grabbing hold of my shaft as he strokes it up and down, he let out a low growl, as he pushes his length inside me once more, tickling my entrance as it embraced it. I let his name leave my lips once again.

"Chase ~" I feel his canines lightly nip at the fur around my neck. Then he drags his tongue up, now licking along my ear.

"Want me to go faster?" I was surprised at the question, I was already at my limit with the pace we were at. I feel his shaft twitch with lust.

"Yes..." I wiggle my rear end in a teasing manner once more, he pulls his shaft out, as he fixed himself into a better position. I let out an moan of anticipation and 'need' once he had a good hold of support, Chase carefully slid his length back in my entrance, doubling the pace that he was thrusting at before. The quickened pace only made me enjoy this feeling even more. I felt the front part of my body lean down then forward. I automatically hear another low growl from the new position.

"Mm, you sure know how to make m-me go crazy don't you?" I change the octave in my voice, to a more sultry sound.

"So do you," Chase's paw grabs hold of my shaft again, as I feel a thin line of my arousal drip out. I was so focused on the immense pleasure I was receiving, that I didn't even know how close I was. There was a tingly sensation rushing through my body as I was reaching my boiling point. My head was spinning again. I pushed my rear end back yearning for a deeper thrust to push me over the edge. I let out a 'yelp' followed by a desperate moan.

His growls soon turned into howls, so loud they could be heard from miles. I was starting to get worried, I hoped no one could hear us. Judging from the sound he was close as well.

"M-Marshall~" Chase gasped, I have never heard him say my name like that? It wasn't just his thrusts that were pushing me over the edge, so was his moans of pleasure, not to mention the way he says my name. It was how I wanted him to say it, 'always'

Chase continues to thrust into me, I could feel his pace increase just slightly. Now I know he's close. His length slipped in and out of my entrance at an impressive speed, he kept his paw around my shaft, teasing me more, like he was trying to stimulate and give me more pleasure like an extra push.

He let out another ear shattering howl, as his thrusts became quicker, but with less intensity. I feel the tip of his shaft tense around my entrance, as he stretched my inner walls. With one more hard push against my rear end, he soon released, as I feel his arousal fill me up.

"Y-yes!" I gasp from the sudden feeling as my shaft throbbed more. I feel his grip tighter. His head rested by my neck, as he laid long sensual licks. While Chase continued to stroke my shaft, I feel my body tingle and tremble.

I rear my hips back as I feel that lightheaded blissfulness feeling wash over me again, while I finally found my release. I feel all that tension that I had been holding in, finally let go. I feel his paw stroke up and down as I rode out my orgasm. I let my eyes flutter down, as I howled out in bliss. I feel my knees wobble once more, as I fell onto my stomach, I was unable to stand up any longer.

I soon felt his shaft slowly pull out of my entrance, leaving with a wet 'pop' sound. 'Guess getting stuck doesn't happen with all pups than.' Once it did, he dropped onto to his back next to me. I turn my head to face him, beads of sweat were pouring down his muzzle. I place my front paws around his neck, as I climb onto top of him laying a sensual lick down the side of his muzzle.

"Thank you Chase, this night was truly unforgettable." He slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm glad I made you feel happy," I licked across his lips.

"That was the best feeling ever!" He smiled, he looks so tired. I stopped licking.

I plant a small kiss on his lips before I roll off him. He turns around, now laying on his side. I soon feel his paws wrap around my neck as he pulls me into an embrace. I bury my muzzle in his chest as I returned it. I closed my eyes when I lost myself in his scent - which I'm now covered in. I should prepare myself for the amount of questions Zuma will ask me tomorrow. Before I let myself drift off to sleep, I hear him say one last thing.

"Marshall, I love you..."

Everything now makes sense, was this why the whole affair started? Has he always felt this way towards me? I should probably apologise to Zuma. The Chocolate Labrador's finally right about something.

'Chase loves me?' I could swear I was dreaming. Even if he loves me, I didn't say it back, not because I didn't want to, truth is I had no idea how I felt.

All these feelings that I feel for him: 'is it love?'

I'm just so confused right now, maybe I'll get my answer soon?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A talk with a friend and listening to my heart

What was I meant to do? What was I even meant to say, when he looks at me with a confused look. Saying something so unexpected.

"What happened last night?"

Was he not there? Why does he look so shocked?

"Chase, don't you remember?" He shakes his head as he steps closer to me. I automatically feel my muzzle grow warm. I watch as one of his front paws very lightly touched the mark on my neck.

"Did I give you that?" I let out a small moan as his paw runs down to my chest.

"Yes ~" memories of last night danced all around in my mind. I reach my paw up, caressing down the side of his muzzle.

"I thought you didn't want me to mark you yet?" What's gotten into him, doesn't he remember nothing about last night? I step closer until my hot breath tickles his ear.

"You can be very persuasive Chase..." I let out another moan. I feel his paws immediately wrap around my neck, as he inhales my scent.

"Y-you have my scent all over you?" I let my muzzle bury in the crook of his neck.

"You also have mine, so now you've marked me, does that mean I'm yours?" I let my canines nip lightly on his fur. He let's out a sudden growl at the contact.

"Y-yes..." My lips curve upwards, as he lays a slow lick along my neck.

"Also the mark on your neck makes me yours," he unexpectedly pulls away from me.

"W-what do you mean?" I allow my paw to caress his muzzle again.

"Chase, don't you remember? You let me mark you?" He lowers his head, before giving me eye contact.

"What else did we do?" My muzzle flushes red, as more images of last night plays in my mind. I reach closer, laying a soft lick down his muzzle.

"Exactly what we both wanted." I run my tongue down, licking across his lips. Then I pull him into a soft kiss. What I didn't expect was him to pull away.

"M-Marshall, what's got into you today?" He really talks too much. Without thinking I grab the back of his head, bringing his muzzle in contact with mine, before our lips can connect together again, he turns his muzzle to the side.

When I realised I was kissing fur I pulled back, giving him puzzled eyes.

"More like 'what's got into you' you're acting so off with me today?" He steps back lowering his head down. "Look if it's what happened yesterday? I'm not worried." I step forward, letting my paw lift his head up.

"I am," from Chase's expression I had no idea what he was talking about, although I can guess.

"Chase, what's wrong? You know we won't get caught." He let's out a sigh.

"How do you know that?" Doesn't he remember me telling him this?

"I told you yesterday, Skye's staying at the cabin with Everest?"

"It doesn't matter to me what she does, I'll be happy once I'm not her mate any more!"

"So why don't you tell her it's over?" He huffs in frustration.

"She never seems to get the memo." That's Skye all over - completely oblivious. "But it's not that." This pup's starting to make no sense at all!

"What do you mean? So what are you worried about then?" He let's a single teardrop fall down his muzzle, okay now I'm concerned. Chase hardly cries.

"Us, I don't want things to change." After what he said yesterday I think it already has.

"Chase, things have changed between us. They've changed ever since that day you kissed me in the fields."

"But this is different Marshall."

"How is this different, you're the one who wanted us to mate-"

"Don't say it like that!"

"So, how do you want me to say it then? There aren't any other words? It's happened now, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't remember anything, I wasn't myself yesterday Marshall...you should of stopped me."

"But I wanted it to happen as well, you must remember the feelings you felt?"

"I-I don't remember anything and that's why all this was a...mistake." I was taken back, why would he say that about last night? "We shouldn't of been together yesterday," I was suddenly shocked.

"Stop saying this! How can you say last night was an 'mistake' when you wanted it to happen and how can you not remember anything? So is that why I didn't see you at all...were you avoiding me?" I let my head lower down.

"No, of course not. I want to be with you everyday, but I don't remember anything. If I did, then it would be so much easier."

"So what is the last thing you remember then Chase?" I feel his paw lift my head up.

"Once me and Skye finished talking I left, I was walking down the city, till I reached home. Then I went into the lookout, I went to get some water, but for some reason all the bowls were empty. So I went to go ask Ryder, but he was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly saw a brown bottle laying by the elevator. I thought it was water so I drank it, but it had this weird taste like tingly. My head was spinning, not to mention I couldn't even see straight. I was feeling so happy and then I walked out and I saw a white angel on four paws walk up to me." I deadpan, while tilting my head in confusion, also blushing once again.

"You don't remember anything else?" He shakes his head in response.

"I-I'm sorry Marshall, if I did remember you think we'll be talking right now? I'll be all over you again." I let a deeper blush spread across my muzzle at the thought.

"I don't regret what happened Chase, I wanted us to take it to the next level. I had enough of the teasing, it wouldn't be long till I marked you. Now it's happened there's no going back." I place a paw, softly caressing his muzzle.

"You should regret it, I wanted our first time to be a memorable night."

"It was, I have never felt such pleasure in my whole life!" I let out a small sigh, while I feel a single teardrop fall down my muzzle. I wasn't feeling as happy as I was when I woke up.

'If he doesn't remember last night, that means he doesn't remember telling me 'I love you' maybe there won't even be any point asking him...he'll probably deny it.'

I sigh once more before I was pulled out of my thoughts

"I wish I knew that feeling," Chase grabs my paw with his as he brought it closer to his lips, laying a slow lick.

Unexpectedly he yelped.

"Chase, are you okay?" He shakes his head, only to whimper again.

"My head hurts for some reason."

"That's not good, maybe we should go back to the Lookout?" He drops his paw, while mine strokes the soft fur around his ears. "What did you drink Chase?"

"Definitely not water! That bottle had a weird aftertaste, I spat it out on the first sip." I let out a little giggle as he pokes his tongue out, pretending to be disgusted. "We don't have to go back to the lookout, it's probably just another headache. Let's stay here?"

I didn't know what to say, he seems to think that last night meant nothing to him. Like a forgettable memory. I really wish that some part of that memory came back. It hurt when he said it was a 'mistake' like he doesn't care. 'Now I wished I did stop him!' I feel like a complete idiot. Even if Chase said 'I should regret it' I can't, there's no way I can forget it either. It doesn't even make sense to me.

Maybe if I talk to another pup then maybe I'll understand better.

The only pup I talk to is Zuma - all he does is make a big joke out of

everything. If I tell him this, then he'd just laugh nonstop and it will all just be a waste of time - Skye's out of the question, I won't even be alive anymore if I told her 'I was having an affair with her mate, and I had the most amazing time with him last night' she'll probably strangle me till I run out of breath! - Besides she's not even here. So I can live a little longer.

Rocky's still seems to think that me and Chase are only 'best friends' even if Zuma's told him like a thousand times that were not. If I try to explain last night to the Mixed breed, I don't think he will understand. Last but not least is Rubble, but he's too young to even understand what a mate is.

'So I guess it's either Zuma or Rocky, if I'm lucky I'll end up talking to both of them. They do spend enough time with each other, the possibility of Rocky not being with Zuma today is zero.'

First I need to get away from the one pup that's making my head spin in circles.

"Actually Chase, I think we should go back? The cold is starting to nip at my fur." He gives me a look of disbelief, but he soon nods in response.

I remove my paw from his ear, so now it was back with the others. I give him a sweet smile, before I start to walk. Unexpectedly I feel his front paws wrap around my neck, closing the gap between us as Chase pulls me into an embrace. I feel his muzzle nuzzle into the crook of my neck. While he inhales my scent, I start to feel my fur wet.

I don't understand why's he's so upset, but I do the best thing and return the embrace, holding him securely. I let out a small gasp when his lips very lightly plant a soft kiss by the side of my neck.

"P-please tell me things won't change?...I don't want to lose you," I wrap my paws around him a little tighter, as I run one of my front paws up and down his back in a comforting gesture.

"Shh, Chase you're not going to lose me, I'm right here and I'm always

going to be." I gasp again, when his lips plant another kiss, before his canines very lightly nibble on my fur. "I will n-never leave you..." I feel his lips curve upwards as he continues to nibble and lick along the back of my neck. I fight the urge to do the same, but would it be right?

Without thinking twice, I break away from the embrace, so now we're back in eye contact. I bring our muzzles closer while his eyes slowly flutter down, until they're directing at my lips. I do the same, just as I feel his paw caress the side of my muzzle. I let out a small sigh when I feel his hot breath flowing through my slightly parted lips, I know he wants to kiss me, why is he not?

I catch my breath as our lips linger, I wrap my front paw around the back of his head, closing the gap between us completely. My breath is cut short when I feel his lips move over mine. It doesn't take me that long to accept and kiss him back. His movements were exactly how they were when we kissed for the first time: soft, slow and gentle almost as if he's touching a fragile object that'll break if his motions are a little too rough.

I have to remind him that I'm not a fragile object, I'm a pup who's in need of some affection and something that'll make my heart race.

The paw that was at the back of Chase's head, I grab tighter as I move my lips more roughly around his. If he's going to act so shy then I'll bring his wild side back out. I attack his lips as if I never want to let go. I reach my front paws to his chest, pushing him down to the grassy floor beneath. I hear a muffled moan escape his captured lips. I kiss him more passionately as I run my tongue along his bottom lip, using my canines to softly yet slightly aggressively bite on it. Chase let's out another moan, I take this as an advantage to slip my tongue through his canines, I explore his mouth before finding his tongue. I feel all his paws wrap around me, his front paw running up and down my back while his back paws lightly stroke my tail. I soon feel a slight tug as his tongue wraps around mine, gently rolling.

Before I even know it, I pull away from the kiss moaning in pleasure. I watch Chase reach up, striking a soft lick at my neck, then he bites at my fur pulling me back down, so our muzzles are touching. I give him a teasing lick on his nose, then I slowly run my tongue to the side of his muzzle. Where I lay long, sensual, licks up and down. I run my tongue in a slow manner so I can tease him a little and also drive him mad with desire. With each lick I lay I go closer to his lips. Where I can feel him take deep breaths in and out, I feel Chase's head turn as he moans out in pleasure. I tease him even more into submission as I let my paw run little circles and swirls down his torso till I reach his navel, that's when I decide to lick along his neck instead. With his collar off it was so much easier. I open one of my eyelids, seeing two red marks. I let out a small smile, because I knew those marks are mine - Chase is mine.

I run my paw even lower until I reach my goal as I wrap it around his sheath. When I feel his shaft slip out I curve my lips into a grin. I reach up, now blowing hot air into his ear. I feel it twitch in response before I speak.

"Some pup's excited?" I hear him moan in response as he was too absorbed in pleasure and flustered to even talk. I run my tongue back down his muzzle, while my paw strokes his shaft up and down. I lean forward till I was back at his neck, this time I didn't lick; I nipped instead. I let my canines lightly pull on his fur as I make his neck a little red. I could still hear him softly moaning, from my ear laying directly in front of his mouth which he lightly nibbles on then softly speaks.

"Marshall ~"

I feel warm vibrations run through my body from his husky voice. I love it when he says my name like that. It was like a never ending word, each letter spoken so softly. I wanted to hear again and again. I stroke his shaft once more as I whisper.

"Chase, say my name?" I could still feel him catch his breath. I let out my own small moan as his canines grab on my ear again.

"M-Marshall ~" The way Chase says it, truly excites me to no end. I let go of his shaft as I move up, placing my paw on the side of his muzzle. I lean down catching my lips with his.

Suddenly I hear a beeping sound coming from me and Chase's collar's and a voice could be heard.

"Pup's to the lookout!"

Why is my moment always ruined by a upcoming mission? What surprised me even more, was the continuous beeping still going on, but it wasn't coming from me and Chase's pup tags as they were turned off.

It was coming from behind the bushes, did some pup lose their pup tag or something? I give Chase a quick peck on the lips, before climbing off him. I feel a paw pull me back.

"Where are you going?" I place a paw to his mouth.

"Finding out what that sound is," I remove my paw then I walk away. I slowly walk closer to the bush, while being careful not to alert whatever's behind it. I turn back when I see Chase getting up. He walks over to me nuzzling at my side.

"I should go, Ryder needs us. See you at the lookout Marshall." Before I could even respond I feel my lips getting captured. I guess the intimate moment stopped him from being a shy pup. He soon pulls away, giving me a slow lick down the side of my muzzle. I bite my lip bashfully when he pulls away, walking down the fields, nuzzling his collar back over his head. I dazedly smile, before I shake my head getting back to finding out what that noise is.

Once I was right in front, I hear a familiar voice.

"Stupid pup tag, shut up! Stop beeping ow I'm going to get caught? Why didn't Wocky or Wyder fix this?" A rage of anger immediately fired inside me, as I walk back, before jumping on the pup who decides to intrude.

The pup was caught by surprise when he saw me pinning him down.

"Zuma, why am I not surprised?" His chocolate fur immediately turns scarlet.

"M-Mawshall, h-hey," that's it I've had enough! Without thinking I struck a paw at his muzzle viciously. I soon hear a yelp of pain.

"When will you learn to stop spying on us?!" I growl as he holds a paw on his muzzle, all that yelping suddenly turns into laughter.

'He better stop or I swear I will slap him again!'

"Mawshall welax, I wasn't spying - well not at fiwst, infact I was going to the beach, but then I saw you two and well I thought I'll enjoy the show."

Smack!

"You should've kept on walking! What me and Chase do is private!" I growl again.

"Dude that's what an affaiw is, I couldn't help it what you two do vewy...intwesting." This pup is really getting on my nerves.

"How would you like it if I invaded on you and Rocky's private time?" Zuma grinned.

"I won't mind, we could teach you a few pointews, but judging fwom what I've seen so faw you two look like natuwals - so yestewday did you mate?" I let out a sigh, about to answer him until we hear another beeping sound and a voice.

"Zuma where are you? Didn't you hear Ryder calling us?" I spoke for the Chocolate Lab instead.

"He was too busy spying on me and Chase that's why he didn't hear it!" Zuma gave me an irritated look.

"Zuma's been what?!"

I bet Zuma's happy I found him and not Chase, because he wouldn't just get a slap or two, he'd get his head ripped off!

With all this drama Ryder probably getting sick of it - I can just imagine when we get back, his hand will be slapped to his face as he slowly deadpans.

* * *

When me and Zuma got to the lookout, grabbing our pup pack's along the way. When we got to the top we jumped out expecting Chase to say 'PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir' instead to our complete surprise every pup was gone, even Ryder.

"Whewe the hell did evewy pup go?" I walk over placing a paw on Zuma's head.

"I think they got sick of waiting for us, so they left?" Zuma gives me an annoyed look.

"So I'm all on my own!" He cries, while I give him a 'what about me' kind of look.

"I'm also here Zuma," he cries again.

"I don't want to be stuck with you, I want Wocky with me and you and Chase get picked." All this whining was really starting to annoy me, any more and I'll give him a third slap. When Rocky asks 'why his mate's dark coloured fur is red and covered in paw prints' I'll let Zuma explain.

"Do you really think Ryder's gone without us?" Zuma gives me a quick nod, pulling my paw off balance. "Well if any pup asks, it's your fault!" Zuma glares.

"How is it my fault? You'we the one who was talking to me fow so long!" I let out another growl.

"You're the one who was spying on me and Chase, you were so apparently 'interested' in what we were doing, you didn't even hear Ryder's voice. You know when they come back, we're going to get punished - well you are, because this is all your fault Zuma!"

"Mawshall did I evew tell you, that sometimes you act like a bitch on heat? At least Chase can take a joke, you just take evewything to heawt!"

"Hey Zuma, newsflash you're annoying! Your jokes go way too far and you wonder why every pup hits you all the time. For once why don't you 'not' be annoying and stop saying things at the wrong time." I turn away from him. What I didn't know that when I turned back, Zuma was walking away with his head down. "Where are you going?" I run up to him, he ignores me as he keeps on walking. I huff in frustration before I step in front of him, blocking his path.

"Mawshall move, it's cleaw that you don't want me hewe." I see a single tear fall down his muzzle.

'Maybe I said too much?'

"Yes I do, I'm sorry - don't go please?" Zuma looked up, his eyes stained with water. "I didn't mean it."

"I-it suwe looked like you did." I give myself a mental slap, as I pull Zuma into a small embrace. I feel like such a idiot right now.

"Maybe you're right 'I'm just a pup on heat' it's just today has been really confusing and it's been hard to explain." I let a single tear run down, surprisingly I feel Zuma's paws wrap around my neck.

"You'we not a pup on heat, I just don't know when to stop - why's youw day been confusing, I thought you wewe fine? You can talk to me Mawshall I won't laugh." I let more tears fall as I wrap my paws tighter. "Did something happen with you and Chase, awen't you getting along?" We stayed in this embrace for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Promise you won't laugh or crack a joke if I tell you?" His paw lightly squeezes mine.

"I pwomise." I let out a small smile. "So what happened Mawshall?" Zuma gave me his honest word, so I know he won't laugh, but it was so hard to explain without becoming a stuttering mess.

"Well it all started yesterday after I left you two, I went looking for Chase and I found him walking out of the lookout, although something seemed off with him. He was acting more affectionate than usual." Zuma gives me a sweet smile.

"Then what happened?"

"Well after many minutes of catching my breath as he teased me more and more, we ended up going to the fields. At first it was just a normal night...that's until he marked me. I said I want Chase's mark when he breaks up with Skye, but it was so hard when I was craving it so bad."

"So you got Chase's mawk?" I nod in response as I lift my collar off. Zuma stared wide eyed. "Dude that mawk is so deep, didn't it huwt?" I nod then yelp, when he places a paw on my neck.

"It did a little, at first it felt amazing, but then he went too far as if he had a strong craving he couldn't control-"

"Yeah, but it's so wed. Chase weally wanted to show what he means by 'mine' didn't he?" I tilt my head in slight confusion.

"What do you mean, didn't Rocky give you a mark like this or didn't you?" He shakes his head.

"Well yeah we kind of did, but that pwoved how much we love each othew, if it was only fow lust then ouw mawks wouldn't be that deep." I blush when I realised what Zuma meant.

'So maybe Chase marked me so much to prove how much he loves me, after all he did say he does...did he mean it? Or was it just in the heat of the moment?'

"So dude, did you mawk him? I couldn't weally see Chase's neck with you all wwapped awound him." I blush once more.

"Y-yeah, I did, too bad he won't let any pup see it." Zuma grinned.

"We'll see." I let out a giggle at the thought of Zuma trying to pull Chase's collar over his head. Then I think.

'I haven't really looked at the mark myself except for quick glances, I wonder how deep I made mine?'

"So what happened aftew you two mawked eachothew?" Now here's the hardest part.

"We...um...we m-mated," Zuma's eyes went wide again.

"Dude, wow! I guess all that talking paid off? So what did it feel like, was youw fiwst time special, memowable, unfowgettable?" I lower my head, letting another tear fall down my muzzle. I feel Zuma's paw at my chest. "What's wwong Mawshall, wasn't it special?" I feel my eyes stain with water, as I fight the tears back. I bite my lip in distress and disappointment.

"I-it was, it really was, but Chase doesn't remember a thing he said it was all a 'mistake.'" I suddenly lose balance in my legs as I fall to the floor. The tears that I was fighting were now falling freely down my muzzle. Zuma leans over so he was also laying down, his paw grabs mine.

"What do you mean? Chase once said to me 'if you two evew mate, it will be the best night of his life something he will nevew fowget,' so I don't get it?" Zuma's not the only one.

"Neither do I, it's just I really thought last night was truly meaningful, something that was meant to happen...maybe I was right 'Chase is just playing with my feelings' I bet when he told me 'I love you' was a lie as well." Unexpectedly, Zuma's paw starts caressing my muzzle.

"Mawshall, did Chase weally say that?" I nod in response.

"Yeah, but I don't think he means it." I lower my head, until Zuma's paw lifts it back up.

'Of course apart from me, Zuma's the other pup that Chase talks to'

"Zuma, how does Chase feel about me, I'm sure he's told you?" Zuma's eyes suspiciously move left and right. Like he couldn't keep in contact any more. "I know this would be breaking an oath, but I really need to know? Then at least I know he isn't playing games with me?" Zuma sighs before answering.

"Mawshall I know how Chase feels, but if I tell you then it would be meaningless, I think it's best if you heaw it fwom Chase. The only thing I'll tell you is he isn't playing any games with you...I wish I can tell you, but I can't-"

"Zuma please, you know if Rocky told me anything than I'll tell you?"

"I can't, I'm sowwy Mawshall." There's nothing to make him tell me, so I just huffed in defeat. I feel my ears fall back.

"It's okay, I just hope he'll tell me one day." Zuma smiles once more, without all the laughing and the joking around, Zuma's really a sweet pup, not to mention a great listener.

"So how comes Chase doesn't wemembew?" What a hard question, because I have no idea myself.

"He said 'he drank something that he thought was water, but apparently it wasn't.' This drink somehow made Chase act so different." Zuma lifts a paw to his head.

"What colouw was the bottle?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuma sighed.

"Because I can tell you if it's watew ow not," I throw my paws up in confusion.

"Chase said the bottle was 'brown' and he found it by the elevator." Zuma went wide eyed again, this was actually starting to scare me.

"Mawshall that was alcohol, although it's stwange that it was hewe, Wyder doesn't dwink."

"What's that?" Zuma deadpanned.

"I don't know, but it's a stwong dwink with a wewid taste and it nowmally comes in bwown bottles. A lot of oldew humans dwink it, it makes them fowget the bad days they have - pups awen't even meant to dwink it, it makes them act funny...if Chase accidentally dwank that, then that's pwobably why he doesn't wemembew anything." I let a out a small sigh, as I fold my paws allowing my head to softly rest on them.

"Do you think he would ever remember?" Zuma nodded.

"Sometimes memowies like that wetuwn, sometimes they don't. To me, I think Chase will wemembew one day when he least expects it and once he does, then he'll finally have the guts to tell you how he weally feels." I curve my lips into a small smile.

"I hope so,"

"Mawshall how do you feel? I mean yestewday you told me you 'don't know' what's it like now?"

'What's with all these hard questions?'

"I still don't know-"

"Yestewday Chase gave you a night of passion and you 'still don't know'? I'm confused, tell me what do you feel when you'we awound Chase? Because I know you have feelings fow him othewwise you wouldn't let him cheat on Skye, he's wisking getting killed because of you, he'll wisk anything fow you Mawshall." I instantly feel my muzzle grow warm, after Zuma finishes talking.

'Chase is so sweet sometimes even when he doesn't say anything, the way he acts around me is different from every other pup.'

"You know Chase cawes about you so much, I wemembew talking to him when we didn't get picked once, he wouldn't stop speaking about you, evewy syllable that came out of his mouth was something to do with you. 'Mawshall's so cute, Mawshall's so sweet, Mawshall's so funny. I love his voice, I love his fuw, I love the feeling of it when I wun my paw down his muzzle. His eyes awe so pwetty, I feel like I'm twapped in a ocean of blue.' That's all he talked about for the whole time you was on the mission. I was just stawing at him wondewing: does he even wealise that he's talking about his best fwiend? You'we even in his dweams. I couldn't believe what I was heawing I didn't even think Chase wealised I was wight next to him. It suwpwised me to heaw Chase talk so much, nowmally he's quiet."

My muzzle was completely red by now, not to mention my heart was skipping in beats. I suddenly really wanted Chase to be with me, to hold me and never let go, to whisper 'you're mine' over and over again. Why was I fighting it? I could feel my heart trying to talk to me, trying to make me finally understand, but every time it did, something was pulling me back.

"How did you feel when he told you 'he doesn't wemembew?' Honest answew Mawshall?" I sigh once more.

"I felt hurt, slightly disappointed. I really thought this would be something he'll never forget...guess I was wrong."

"But if he did wemembew than you'll be happy wight? You two would pwobably have youw paws wwapped awound each othew wight now?" Zuma laid his paw over one of mine.

"Of course I'll be happy...and yeah you probably wouldn't see us unless we have a mission to go on." Zuma grinned.

"Look how your muzzle lights up whenevew you talk about Chase, you love him like a fwiend, but you'we also 'in' love with him." I bite my lip bashfully. "Do you just see just see Chase as a best fwiend ow do you see him in youw futuwe as mowe. As mates? You two have also mawked each othew, so you kind of awe, but thewe's two types. The type that mawks fow love and the one that mawks fow desiwe what did you mawk Chase fow?"

When I think of it, I wanted to mark him so bad like a craving, but also when I was marking him, I felt something new, like a spark electrifying inside of me, warm vibrations going all through my body. If I marked him for desire then I would just bite into his neck, when I was biting I wasn't craving any more I was just happy, so happy that I could stain my mark on some pup who means so much to me.

I could also imagine a future with Chase, not to mention having our own family. I can imagine even making a bigger commitment, a vow that'll bond us together for eternity. Two golden rings that go around our paws, each with a symbol or word of dedication and devotion. The thought of it makes me smile and wish it would happen already. I wonder if Zuma's ever thought about making an eternal commitment with Rocky?

"Hey Zuma, you and Rocky are a strong couple right?"

"Yeah of couwse, why? Stop changing the subject answew my question?" I place a paw to his mouth.

"I will, just would you make your relationship stronger?" Zuma tilts his head in confusion. "Would you commit to Rocky one day, like an eternal bond?" I remove my paw.

"Like pwopose to him?" I nod in response. Zuma's muzzle turns scarlet, as he turns away from me bashfully. "Maybe one day...Wocky alweady knows how much I love him, but to get mawwied is a big thing. What made you even think of this?" He faced me again, this time raising a eyebrow.

"You know when you said 'would I ever see Chase in my future as my mate?' Well I was thinking of him and me committing to each other in a sacred bond." Zuma's eyes went wide again.

"See dude, wight thewe is youw pwoof. You'we in love with Chase." I catch my breath when I feel my pulse raise. "Is it Skye?" I was suddenly puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Zuma sighed, before replying.

"Is she stopping you? You won't tell Chase how you feel and you won't heaw youw own feelings out because Chase and Skye awe still mates? I mean if they wewen't, you and Chase would be togethew wight now?"

Zuma was right, I've just been deny my feelings all because I don't want to hurt Skye, last night she was the last thing on my mind. I got an amazing night with Chase, I had my best friend all to myself and Skye didn't ruin it...also I felt so happy...so did he.

Who am I kidding if I betrayed my friends trust by taking away her mate? Ever since we were young - Chase was always mine, Skye can't take that away! I was jealous when they got together, for some reason I couldn't even sleep that day.

I remember leaving my pup house, surprisingly I saw Chase standing right outside holding his paw up...

"Zuma remember when we all went to the beach late at night?" He nodded in response.

"Yeah, that night was so fun, it was just me and Wocky and you and Chase. That day was when he mawked Skye wasn't it?"

"Yeah, why wasn't she there?" Zuma sighed.

"I didn't want hew to go and neithew did Chase, we wewe talking about 'how beautiful the night is' and I mentioned 'gweat night fow suwfing' that's when we ended up going to the beach and I went to gwab Wocky and I told Chase to get you. I thought he wasn't at fiwst until he said. 'I won't go with any pup else.' Then once we got thewe Chase couldn't keep his paws off you..at that point I wealised he made a mistake-"

"What mistake?"

"I can't tell you just yet. Don't wowwy Chase might explain." I'll hold him to that.

Why didn't I realise it or even see what was going on? Even if he marked Skye, Chase still went after me. If I stop, he will continue to fight for me till I give in. He wasn't just mine - I was his. I'm only happy when he's around and when we're together. At first I thought what we had was gone. Now I know Skye could never destroy our friendship. I don't even get why I was jealous at all? It was pointless.

At that point I knew what I feel. So what if Skye hates me for the rest of my life. Being with Chase is all I ever want. He's mine - no pup else's and I won't let any pup take him away. I thought I lost him once, now I know - we're inseparable.

"I love him."

Zuma faced me, tilting his head in confusion.

"You love who?" How clueless is this pup?

"Chase, I'm in love with him." Zuma grinned.

"Told you so dude." Catching him by surprise I pull the Chocolate Lab into an embrace. He happily returns it. "You should tell him?"

We stayed in this embrace for a few seconds, before I pull away.

"I will, I'll tell him as soon as he gets back from the mission." Zuma smiled.

"So what made you finally wealise?"

"Everything, how strong our friendship is, how I can't stand to be away from him for even a second. Everything we've been through we've been through them together. I'm in love with Chase, I love everything about him. He was mine from the very beginning. I felt my heart break in two when he marked Skye. Then when I saw him standing outside my pup house that night made all the broken pieces repair. I used to think the feelings I had were only platonic. I wondered 'why I always wanted to kiss him, to feel his fur so close to mine? Why I can't stop staring at him, why I blush everytime Chase's touches me? Why his eyes are so irresistible?' I know now why I felt that way. I always said Skye was my friend, but from the moment she stole Chase from me she's not - what makes me feel even more happy is he's not even with her, he's with me instead. Chase is mine - he belongs to only me! I marked him as my mate and I did it for love."

When I saw Zuma's expression he looked truly happy, a smile he showed when he got with Rocky.

"I'm happy fow you Mawshall - Chase would be as well when you tell him." I just wish I know how Chase feels.

"Are you sure you can't tell me Zuma?" He shook his head.

"I'm sowwy, but I can't. Anyway why don't you twy and figuwe it out. Fill in the blanks, find the missing pieces and then you'll know...you know when any pup ow anyone dwinks, they nowmally speak the twuth" I nod my head, before wrapping my paw around the Chocolate Lab once more.

"Thank you anyway, you helped me finally realise what my feelings are." Zuma smiled once more.

"Glad I could help Mawshall, anytime."

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen you this happy Marshall, something good happen for once?" I pull away from Zuma's embrace looking at the light grey pup walking out of the elevator.

"Wocky!" I watch Zuma run over to his mate knocking the Mixed breed on the floor as he was suddenly attacked with licks all over his body.

I soon tore my eyes from my two friends, instead looking at the elevator. 'Mission's over, where's Chase?'

"Hey Rocky, isn't Chase back yet?" Rocky had to push Zuma's muzzle away so he can talk.

"He left the mission early." I was starting get worried.

"Why, what happened?"

"He's at Katie's pet parlour. Apparently he felt really dizzy and he kept on being sick then he fell unconscious. I came back to tell you and Zuma. Ryder and Rubble are at Katie's." Once Rocky finished, I immediately faced Zuma.

"Do you think it was that drink?" Zuma lifted a paw to his muzzle, while he climbs off his mate.

"I don't know, nowmally the aftew effects awe having a hangovew, but if Chase has nevew dwank it befowe and we don't know how much he's dwank who knows what happened." I instantly started panicking.

'I just hope he's okay?'

I started walking towards the elevator, until Zuma's paw pulls me back.

"Dwive, you'll get thewe fastew?" I nod in response before running over to the slide.

"You two coming?" Zuma nodded as he started walking, Rocky following.

I was the first down the side, landing straight on the top of my pup house which instantly transformed into my fire truck. Once I was all suited in, I pressed my paw on the go button. Moving the truck away from my parking space. I looked up. 'What's taking those two so long?'

Within a few seconds I saw the Chocolate Labrador and the Mixed breed slide down. Once they got suited into their trucks I gave them an angry glare.

"What took you two so long?"

"I was taking off my unifowm and pup pack, thewe's no mission so thewe's no point in weawing it." I give myself a mental slap. Before I drove off, Zuma and Rocky following behind. I soon saw Zuma driving next to me. "You know we should've of just wan thewe, Katie's isn't that faw?" If I wasn't driving right now, I would be strangling him. Zuma's the one who suggested driving in the first place!

Before I even knew it, I saw Katie's pet parlour right ahead. I pushed the stop button, before I jumped out. Without waiting for Zuma and Rocky, I rushed inside, accidentally colliding with Rubble.

"Marshall, are you okay?" I placed my paw to my head rubbing the pain I was enduring.

"Yeah I'm good, where's Chase?" Rubble pointed towards the desk.

"He's in the back room." I nod about to run towards it, before I see two pups run in. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What happened to you two?" Zuma and Rocky's fur was all ruffled up and messy to no end.

"We both ended up crashing into each other when we got out of our vehicles. Don't worry about us, go see Chase?" I nod again as I left the two pups to sort out their fur.

I didn't even look where I was going as I bumped into Katie. I almost didn't recognise her, she looked so different. Her long blonde hair that was usually down, was wrapped up in a secure bun. Her attire was a blue dress with a tribal red design going down, almost like a rose. She wore a thin pink cardigan to go with it. She also wore blue shoes with heels. She looked so pretty, I'm surprised Ryder hasn't asked her out yet.

"Marshall, what's the rush I almost didn't see you there, you need to be more careful?" I nod in response.

"Where's Chase?" She smiled pointing towards the room.

"He's in there, but be quiet he's sleeping." I thank her before running off.

'I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him, I should've of never let him go on the mission. He didn't just have a headache, he was in pain!'

When I reached the room I slowly walked in, I saw Ryder by the bed, he was softly stroking Chase on the head. When he saw me he stopped.

"How is he Ryder?" The boy smiled, getting up out of the chair.

"Chase is fine, although he's very sick." Ryder started walking towards the door. "You can see him if you want, maybe he'll wake up once he hears your voice?" I nod as I walk past my owner. I slowly walk over to the bed, jumping on the top. I suddenly hear the door close then open in three seconds.

"Hey Mawshall, is Chase okay." I place my paw to my lips making a 'shh' sound. I watch Zuma walk over to the small chair by the bed, standing up on his hind legs.

"I'm such an idiot!" Zuma placed a paw on my head.

"Why do you say that?" I look at the sleeping pup next to me.

"In the morning Chase said his 'head was hurting him' I thought it was best if we go back to the lookout, but he wanted to stay in the fields...I wish we did go back to the lookout now." I reach my paws to my red hat, pulling it off my head then I lower my head down.

"Hey muzzle up, you didn't know. It's not youw fault." I look at him in disbelief. Before I turn around. I lean down, laying an affectionate lick down Chase's muzzle.

"But I could've prevented this." I softly place a paw, lightly caressing down. Zuma gave me a sweet smile.

"You weally do cawe about him don't you?"

"Chase means everything to me Zuma, I'll be lost without him." I suddenly saw the Chocolate Lab jump off the chair. "Where are you going?"

"Outside, I think it's best if I leave you two alone, tell me if he wakes up?" I nod as I see Zuma leave the room. Once he left I turn my attention back to the pup behind me.

Even if he looks so cute when he sleeps, I really want him to wake up right now.

"Chase, wake up?" Even if Zuma says 'it's not my fault' I still blame myself for not going to the lookout.

"I'm such an idiot, I should've known something was wrong, I should've took care of you rather than getting caught in an intimate moment. I hope you can forgive me Chase...I love you," I lean down, slightly nuzzling him. I hear a sudden groan in response.

I soon saw amber eyes blink open, I pull away as a small blush spreads across my muzzle. 'I hope he didn't hear me say all that?'

"M-Marshall?" I caress his muzzle once more.

"Yeah it's me, how are you feeling?" He smiles, giving me a tender lick across my lips.

"Like a volcano's erupting inside my head, I feel so hot." He placed my paw to the top of his head. "I feel so hungry even though I ate when I got here.."

"I don't think it was good eating straight away? I mean you were being sick when you were on the mission." He gave me a confusing look.

"How did you know that?" I run my paw up and down his muzzle, stroking the fur around his ear.

"Rocky told me, he rushed over to get me and Zuma. I should probably tell them you're awake."

No! I just want to be with you right now?" I give him another affectionate lick.

"Okay,"

I suddenly hear the door flash open.

"Sowwy M- Chase you'we awake." Zuma ran over before jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, although I will go back to sleep if you annoy me?" Zuma let out a little giggle.

"Don't wowwy I won't. So what's it like to have a hangovew?"

"What's that?"

"It's the aftew effects when you dwink something you'we not meant to. That bottle you dwank, it was alcohol. That's why you don't wemembew mating Mawshall." Chase immediately looked at me.

"You told him?" I slowly nod in response.

"Chill dude, I'm not going to tell Skye, besides she isn't even hewe! Anyway I-"

"Zuma let's go?" I turn around, seeing Rocky by the door. "Hey Chase, good to see you're awake."

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"To the cabin with Ryder, we're going to see Skye and Everest." I saw Zuma jump off the bed walking towards the door, Rocky was already gone, before the Chocolate Lab could follow his mate, he got called back.

"Zuma, don't tell Skye anything. Especially last night and today? I don't need her pity and drama today?" Zuma nodded in response. "I mean it!" The Chocolate Labrador sighed.

"Dude, when have I evew exposed anything you tell me? I'm not like that, I kept youw affaiw a secwet and I didn't even tell Mawshall how you feel about him, even though it's about time you told him and told Skye the twuth - Mawshall don't tell Chase how you feel, until he tells you. That way it'll dwive him cwazy and keep him guessing? Bye dudes." I hear a low growl after Zuma left the room.

When I turned back, my lips were unexpectedly captured by Chase's pulling me into an intense kiss. In seconds I kissed back as our lips moved in sudden synchronisation, I pull away when I feel his paw caress down my muzzle.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" He shook his head, before capturing my lips again.

"My head's fine...now that you're here." My lips soon surrendered to his will as I kissed back, letting my tongue explore his mouth. I could taste something so sweet. I let our lips linger as I slowly whispered something.

"Your mouth tastes so sweet?"

"That's because, Katie gave me something to help me feel better." I curve my lips upwards as I wrap my paw around the back of Chase's head then I move my lips over his once again, I continue to let my tongue explore his mouth before connecting with his. I let out a gasp when his tongue tugs on mine, I fight back with my tongue as I push it as far back as it goes. We continue to lose ourselves in passion, we don't even hear the door open.

"Zuma told me you're awake Chase, so I-" we both pulled away frozen in place while looking at the tall blonde standing by the doorway. "Well I guess you two are busy, so I'll be back later." Just like that Katie closed the door leaving me and Chase alone again. I deadpan when Chase starts laughing, throwing his paws around my neck. I stare dumbstruck and wondering if Chase has been replaced with Zuma.

"What's so funny?" His muzzle removes from my neck, as he looks at me. I have to catch my breath everytime I stare into those glowing amber orbs of his.

"It's funny because I think she knows I'm Skye's mate," I deadpan again.

"How is that funny?"

"It's funny because she also knows how I feel about you, and her mind is probably so confused - Katie must think I'm a dog." I let out my own little giggle.

"But you are a dog and how does Katie know?" It makes me smile when Chase laughs, I hardly ever see him let his serious guard down. I still don't get how Chase finds Zuma's jokes funny though?

"On the day when Skye was on heat for the first time, she told Katie she likes me, and when Katie stepped out of the back room, she saw me and you in close contact with our paws wrapped around each other - she must of been so confused." Was there something I wasn't getting?

"Wait, but you and Skye wasn't mates back then?"

"I know that's why I find it funny, because Katie must of thought I like Skye, but when she saw me and you, her head was probably spinning round in circles. Now she just saw us again, but I'm meant to be with Skye, her expression when she's confused is so funny." I still don't get it. I give him another deadpan look. He kept on laughing. "Your muzzle is so priceless when you're confused."

"Hey Chase, you didn't hit your head on the way here did you?" I place a paw on his muzzle, his paw grabs mine pulling it closer then he gave it a quick yet soft lick. I blush, when he draws his muzzle closer to my ear.

"No, but you made my heart skip a beat when you walked in...Marshie."

I was completely red by now, not to mention my heart was racing, when he said my name like that. I liked it so much I wanted to hear him say it again. 'Marshie' was that my new nickname? Isn't only mates meant to give each other nicknames like Rocky and Zuma? Rocky calls Zuma 'Zumi' and Zuma calls his mate 'Wocky' Sometimes I tend to think that Chocolate Lab's grown out of the whole speech impediment thing, I think he just puts it on, only because Rocky loves it. One day I'll find out.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts, by a sensual lick going down the side of my muzzle.

"W-what was that for?" He licks up going towards my ear.

"Do I really need to explain myself everytime I lick or touch you?" I catch my breath when his mouth hovers over my ear, blowing hot air into it.

"N-no ~" Chase lightly nibbles, before pulling his mouth away.

"One of the reasons I licked you was because you looked so zoned out, why?"

"You never called me that before?" He gives me another sweet lick.

"I know, you look so cute when I did."

"Can I give you one?" He gives me a sweet smile, before licking across my lips, softly biting on my lower lip teasingly, I let out a small moan of pleasure when he pulls away leaning back up to my ear again.

"Of course, I'm yours after all so I'll let you give me a nickname...one that only you can call me." I let out another moan when his canines lightly bite on my ear.

"W-well as mine's Marshie, how about I'll call you 'Chasie?'" He bites on my ear a little harder, as his tongue lightly pulls on my fur.

"I like it," I unexpectedly feel his mouth remove from my ear.

"Something wrong?" He shakes his head. "So why did you decide to give me a nickname now?" He smiles.

"Because you're my mate, you're mine and you've got my mark. So I thought it's about time I gave you a nickname that I only I say."

'Mate? Chase thinks I'm his 'mate?'

'Some pup please pinch me, I must be dreaming?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Holding you close

"Are you sure you want to go back now, I mean Katie did say 'we can stay?' so let's stay a little longer?" I jump on off the bed, running over to the door.

My paws end up wrapping around Chase's neck as I collide into him. I hear him softly moaning when my fur comes in contact with his.

"I don't think Katie would be able to sleep tonight." I let out a small giggle, brushing my fur against his as I bring us in a mating position.

"Yeah...and why's that?" He grins.

"Because you'll be screaming my name for the whole night," he turns his head, planting a kiss on my lips. I raise a eyebrow, giving him a 'really' look.

"If we stay, we'll only be sleeping." He licks down my muzzle.

"You're no fun," Chase lightly nibbles on my ear. "By the way - I was just kidding." I stare irritated as he giggles.

"You know just because you did that, I won't return the favour for last night." He laughs again.

"You kind of are, I mean you are on top of me." I lean over, laying soft, sensual licks down the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing anything..." I let a small moan flow in his ear.

"M-Marshie...stop teasing me?" I let another moan slip through.

"Why? You tease me all the time, it's only fair if I do it too." I nibble on his ear.

"Yeah, but you're driving me crazy." I trace my tongue down his earlobe, laying a soft lick across the back of his neck again.

"So did you last night...you made me feel so good." I hear another moan slip through his lips as he pushed his hips back. "I'm not in the right position Chase." I move my body a bit more, until my body pushed against his. I feel my shaft slip from its sheath, as I feel it throb in lust. 'I'm taking this way too far!'

"M-Marshall, please can we go back to the lookout, before you end up in this position?" I blink, until I realised what he meant.

"Who says you're the one who always has to be top...maybe I want to take charge next time we mate." 'We're even starting to talk like mates already, stupid Zuma!'

'I wonder how he and Rocky are getting on at the cabin, I bet Zuma's bored as hell while Skye talks nonstop?'

"I wouldn't mind that, but if you don't do anything right now, then I will." I blush once more as I realised how far this is getting. Thinking twice, I slowly climb off him. Only to have my back hit the floor as Chase leans over me.

"So should we go back to the lookout?" I let out a little giggle, while catching my breath.

Unfortunately my breath is cut short when his lips crash into mine. I feel my heart race as I wrap my front paws around his neck. I soon return the kiss moving my lips in synchronization with his. In seconds I feel his tongue lick along my canines begging for an entrance. I run my paw up and down his back when I accept, letting his tongue explore my mouth, finding and connecting with my tongue. A muffled moan escapes my lips when his tongue passionately rolls over mine. I run my paw all the way to his tail where I lightly squeeze it in a teasing manner. Unexpectedly he pulls away, biting on my zipper instead, as he pulls it down, loosening my vest. Once undone, he carefully takes it out of my paws. Once my uniform is off, Chase throws it over in the corner. I wonder where his went?

I feel his lips crash on mine again, this time more intense. His body moves up a bit more making our sheaths touch. I feel his fur come in close contact with mine as he slowly grinds on me. I feel his paw run down until it wraps around my shaft. I kiss him deeper, letting my tongue run along his bottom lips before I softly bite it, while squeezing his tail one more time.

'Two can play at that game.'

I feel him pull away, moaning in pleasure, I let out my own growls of excitement, as his paw moves up and down around my shaft. He leans his mouth down so now it was breathing tauntly along my neck. I swing my head left and right, as I realise I lost the battle.

"C-Chase please stop teasing me?" He lays a soft lick, before sensually whispering.

"Why...you did it too me? Marshie you should know...I hate being teased." His paw grabs tighter, as he strokes once more. This time a little faster. I pant heavily as I moan in bliss.

"Mm, Chase more?" I close my eyes, only seeing stars. I feel his paw increase, then slowly move up and down. 'Please stop teasing me?' I change the octave in my voice, as I moan louder, Letting out a single howl.

"Marshall, you need be quiet." I let out another uncontrollable howl. I reach my paws over to his collar, catching his lips with mine, his pulls away too soon.

"Chase, kiss me ~" I watch him bite his lip, before biting mine instead. I let out more moans, now muffled by our kiss, as his paw run up and down over my shaft. I feel the tip of his claw graze along, then swirl around.

This was something I'm used too, but he hardly ever does it to me because I make too much noise. Last time he tried this thing, was one night when we were sleeping in his pup house - well I was until his tongue kept on waking me up. He kept on licking me down my muzzle, every time I told him to 'stop' he would lick again, slower.

I had to catch my breath as I tried to sleep, seconds went by when I gave up. I just let him do what he wants to me. When he realises I'm awake, he climbs on top on top and lays sweet licks, but by my neck instead. As he licks and kisses me. His paw grabs hold of my shaft, I instantly feel joints of pleasure, when his paw moves up and down, slowly at first then faster. He gave me so much pleasure, I couldn't keep quiet, I tried many things, kissing him only made him growl. So I tried grabbing on the blanket behind me, biting on it. My canines ended ripping it in two.

So without anything else, I forced myself to be quiet even though I know I couldn't. 'I really wonder what every pup was thinking that night?' it had just gone after midnight, so by then every pup was asleep, but Skye's pup house was right next to Chase's and if I didn't suppress my moaning she would've found out.

I may of been happy in the end, but I felt like I had minutes of torture!

Now I'm in that position again, I'm being received ultimate pleasure and I'm forced to be quiet. Let the torture begin!

Suddenly I hear a happy tune humming along the corridors. I immediately push Chase off me, which like usual sends him flying over to the corner - this time it was the door. I hear a groan.

"Ugh, my head." I stand up on all four paws - well try to as I shake off the 'in need' feeling. Although I still feel it throbbing. Shaking my head I run over to him.

"Chase, you okay?" He gives me an annoyed look.

"Do I look okay to you?" I hang my head in shame, then I lift it up giving him innocent eyes as I bite my lip in slight arousal.

"I'm sorry," he let's out a small smile, as we hear the door unexpectedly open. 'Bet he's happy we did stop now?'

"Chase, Marshall I thought you two went home?" Ryder walked over to us. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Didn't you go with Rocky and Zuma, Ryder?" He nods.

"Yes I did, but I went to drop something off. Those two decided to stay, in fact they seem like they were deep in conversation, so I didn't intivine."

'I wonder what Skye and Zuma are talking about, usually he can't waits till she stops talking?'

"So why are you here Ryder sir?" Chase asks. I see a tinted blush spread across the boy's face.

"I'm actually here to see Kaite," he speaks with a bashful tone, before clearing his throat he speaks again. "Anyway, you two staying?" Chase looks at me, a grin plastered to his muzzle. If he even thinks about staying here then he better think twice, because I'll be leaving him. I give a stern look, full of serious.

"No, we're leaving now Ryder?" I let out a sweet smile. 'Good boy'

Ryder nods in response, before getting up. When he turns around, he bumps into a tall blonde who was just walking in the room.

"Katie, I'm sorry - I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiles, wrapping her arms around Ryder's neck.

"That's okay, you don't have to apologize." The tone in Katie's voice sounded so different, almost sultry. "So what did you come back for...cause obviously it's not to see me...or is it?" Since when did Katie become a master of seduction? Ryder was like putty in her hands.

"Actually Katie...there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I could see more of that blush on Ryder's face, now getting deeper.

"He's going to ask her out," I hear Chase whisper to me, as he nuzzles at my side. This must be good then.

"Katie," he stares into her slightly teal eyes, as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a d-date with me?" She softly smiles, pulling Ryder closer to her, so close that their lips come in contact with each other. Once they pulled away, she whispered.

"I would love too." She removes her arms. "But not today, I'm kind of busy." He slowly nods, she places her arms around his neck again. "But I can get grandmother to watch the parlour?" He nods again as she smiles, presses her lips against Ryder's one more time. Before she walks away blowing a kiss on her way out.

"Wow, Ryder you finally got the girl of your dreams," Chase teasingly said. While Ryder placed a finger to his lips.

"I think I'm going to faint." He stares at the door for a longingly time, before he shakes his head turning his attention back to us. "Anyway pups let's go back to the lookout?" Me and Chase nod, before walking out.

As we reach the reception, we see Ryder suddenly disappear, then I catch a glimpse of him talking with Katie once more.

I suddenly feel a soft sensation pulling at my ear, it makes me let out a slight growl, as I turn around staring into glowing amber orbs.

"What was that for?" He leans over, laying a soft lick down the side of my muzzle.

"Hmm, just teasing you." I give him a sharp glare, until his mouth hovers over my ear. "Don't worry when we get back, I'll finish what I started." I let out a small moan, as he canines very lightly nibble on my ear.

"Chase, Marshall, let's go?" Chase let's his canines bite a little harder, from surprise. I let out a painful howl. Ryder gives us a look of confusion. 'Probably wondering why Chase is biting my ear in the first place?' As soon as he pulls away, he gives me an apologetic look. I nuzzle him affectionately before we walk out of the parlour.

Once we got out, I noticed something.

"Chase, where's your police cruiser?" He looked around, wondering as well.

"I brought it back to the lookout for you, you can jump in my ATV with me if you want?" Ryder said, Chase shook his head.

"That's okay Ryder, I'll just go with Marshall." The boy nodded in response, as he walked over to his vehicle. I did the same, Chase following behind me, till he jumped over me landing in the truck. "I'll drive," I roll my eyes as I jump in next to him. He nuzzles me again, before pressing his paw on the button.

While we were driving, I let my paws rest by the end of the truck. Before I even know it, we were at the lookout. I watch Chase, press the reversal button so the truck was back in my parking space. Once off we both got out. Then I press a button which transform my truck back into my pup house.

"You know you don't need to do that any more?" I raise an eyebrow, rubbing my fur against his.

"And why's that...Chasie?"

"Because you sleep with me now." I run a soothing paw down his muzzle.

"What about if I don't want to sleep in your pup house any more?" He smirks.

"That will never happen." I bring my muzzle up to his ear.

"Oh and Why's that?" He takes a surprisingly lick at my paw.

"You love me too much," I'm so happy my muzzle is hovering over his ear, so Chase doesn't see the scarlet blush spreading all over my muzzle. "Anyway let's go to the fields?" I give him a confusing look.

"Why do you want to go there?" He smirks, walking off, I follow him until we see a vehicle passing by.

"Where are you two going?" I was just about to speak until I felt a paw hit my mouth, blocking any sounds from coming out.

"We're just going to relax at the fields Ryder." 'That's what I was going to say, although I doubt we'll be doing any relaxing.'

"Well before you go, you need your collar Chase?" This whole time he wasn't wearing a collar, how on earth did I miss that?

I waited as Chase walked up to Ryder, the boy slipped the black collar on, tying the straps together.

"I think he looks better with his collar off."

"Who looks better with their collar off?"

"Ch-" I suddenly turn around, seeing a light brown and white pup with the same collar as Chase with an exception of a yellow pup tag. 'I have to remember to keep my thoughts in my head!' I lifted my paw up. "Hey Rubble." He smiles, lifting his paw up as well.

"Hey M-Marshall," I turn back around, when I feel a soft paw run up and down my back. "Where are you two going?" I don't even speak, I just let Chase talk.

"Nowhere important, why?" I look in concern when Rubble's head lowers down.

"Oh n-nothing, have fun." I reach my paw to the bottom of his head, lifting it up.

"What's wrong Rubble, you don't seem yourself?"

"It's just...I feel so lonely sometimes, Skye's spending the weekend at the cabin, Rocky and Zuma are always t-together and so are you two - I feel like I've got no pup."

"What about Ryder?" Chase asks, showing a sweet smile.

"I'm always with Ryder, but I wish sometimes I could play with you guys, have a best friend like you two." Me and Chase both looked at each other, until he reached his muzzle to my ear.

"Me and you aren't just best friends any more - are we?" He whispered, enough for only me to hear.

"I guess you two are busy, I'll find something else to do, bye Mase." Chase removed his muzzle, giving Rubble a confused look.

"Mase? What's that?" I tilt my head in confusion, when Rubble giggles.

"It's y-your names joined t-together." I stare at Chase when he ends up laughing. "I also have one for Zuma and Rocky,"

"This one I've got to hear?" It can't be as ridiculous as ours.

"Erm what was it again?" While Chase waits for the answer, I reach a paw to his ears, flipping one of them back to how it's meant to be. "Oh yeah I remember now,"

"Why would y-" I feel a paw cover my mouth. This is starting to irritate me!

"Zocky." I feel my mouth free again, when Chase falls to his back laughing his tail off.

"Zuma and Rocky, Z-Zocky! Oh wow..wait till they hear it." Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on?

"Rubble, why did you join our names together? What about the others, if you were to swap all four of us over?" I feel my paw getting dragged down as Chase holds onto it. Without thinking I lift my paw up. "Will you stop laughing now?"

"I have thought of that, but I think Mase and Zocky go best with each other. If I were to pick Zace, Mocky or even Chye. I think they wouldn't make sense." Once again, I heard uncontrollable laugher. I get two of them, but what's the last one?

"Rubble, what's Chye?" He points straight at the laughing pup rolling and banging on the floor.

"Chase and Skye." At that point Chase stopped laughing and looked at Rubble.

"Why would you put our names together?"

"I thought of it when Skye told me you're her mate." Chase deadpanned. "Chase what's it like being with Skye."

'That's a joke, because he doesn't show any interest in her at all!' At this point I was the one laughing.

"Meh," that's it! That's all he says - well I kind of expected that. "So what made you think of 'Mase' then?"

"I don't just put mates together I also do it with best friends, even if you two rather be more and Zuma and Rocky already are." Me and Chase were both shocked. 'There was really no point keeping this affair a secret, when every pup knows!' "But I put your names together because I think Marshall would make a better mate than Skye, Chase." I felt my muzzle grow warm when Chase nuzzled into my fur.

"I think 'Mase' goes much nicer Rubble and I'm sorry." Okay now I'm confused, why is Chase apologising?

"It's okay, she would never be my mate, even if I asked her." What? "Besides she's in love with you."

"Still, she might of given you a chance." That's it I've had enough.

"Some pup, please tell me what's going on?!" I got an affectionate lick in response. I gave an irritated look back.

"If I known Rubble, I would of never marked her." After getting ignored, I decided to put the pieces together on my own!

'Let me guess, Rubble must of had a crush on Skye, but he never told her how he feels and he gave up when Chase marked her?'

"It doesn't matter any more, she's yours." Chase instantly shook his head.

"No she's not, she didn't mark me Rubble."

"So what's that mark on your neck then?" Chase smiled at me, I felt my muzzle flush scarlet.

"I can't tell you just yet," Rubble nodded, for a young pup he seems to know a lot. Maybe I underestimated him to much. "Anyway Rubble, it was nice talking to you, but we really must go." Rubble nodded again, this time he didn't lower his head down.

"I know, you two want alone time, I completely understand." Seriously, Chase should just say we're mates already! This is getting ridiculous.

When Rubble walked away, me and Chase looked at each other.

"So should we go to the fields?" I was just about to answer, until I felt a wet sensation dropping on my paw. I looked up at the sky, 'oh no!'

"Chase, I think it's best if we go inside?" He tilts his head in confusion, until I point a paw up to the sky.

"Marshall, it's just rain." I give him a harsh stare.

"Yeah, but it's going to mess up my fur." Chase deadpans.

"Who are you, Rocky? You aren't scared of water and since when do you care what your fur looks like?" I let out a playful growl, when he lightly giggles.

"It goes all fluffy when it's wet." I suddenly feel my body getting pulled on as paws wrap around my neck. I'm soon forced to gaze into glowing amber eyes, as our muzzles come together.

"Your fur looks good when you're wet," I return the embrace when I bury my muzzle in the crook of his neck. His paws wrap around me tighter. "Don't worry, I'll shield you from the rain." When I look up I blush as I see his dripping wet fur. 'If he thinks I look good, then he looks way better!'

"Chase, I still think we should go inside? You could get sick again?" He shakes his head, giving me a sweet smile.

"I'm fine," he lifts his muzzle to my ear. "Besides don't you have a little problem that needs fixing?" His paw grabs hold of my sheath again.

"Mmm...n-no I d-don't," he grabs tighter, while he lightly nibbles on my ear.

"Liar." I let out a small moan when I feel my shaft slip out, which he then grabs on. "Come on Marshall, let me help you relax?" I was fighting temptation and I knew it, even if I want to go to the fields right now and let Chase have his way with me, I hate rain!

"C-can't we just go back to - Mmpf ~ " once again, my voice is stopped by invading yet very addicting lips.

"You know sometimes you act just like a female and no I want to hear you scream, not restrain yourself from making a noise." I let out another playful growl, this time a little intense as a deeper blush spreads across my muzzle while I pull away from him.

"I'm not a girl!" I growl again.

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't be with you. Girls annoy me too much besides you can never be rough with them and they take everything to heart and get emotional all the time." I let out a little giggle.

"Do you mean all females or just one in particular?"

"Don't say her name! I hate hearing it." Once again I was shocked, although this is starting not to surprise me any more.

For a few minutes we don't talk I felt like saying something, but I know Chase won't tell me the truth. So I decided to break the silence with something else.

"So, do you want to go to the fields now?" He nods in response as he nuzzles me, I do the same while laying a soft lick across his lips. Then I think back to earlier. "Anyway you owe me." Chase tilts his head in confusion.

"How do I owe you?" I curve my lips into a small smirk.

"Oh I don't know, how about ignoring me when we were talking to Rubble." I pull my muzzle away, so we're back in eye contact.

"How did I ignore you?" I let out an annoyed growl.

"When you and him were talking about Skye and I asked you 'what's going on?' You just ignored me, so yeah you owe me." Chase lifts one of his front paws up to my muzzle, lightly caressing it.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I give him a harsh stare.

"Yeah you better! Or next time it'll be you who gets the silent treatment." I lay a teasing lick on his paw, when he pulls it away.

"Okay, how about I make it up to you? I'll do whatever you want?" Chase submitting to me, this is too easy! I reach my muzzle over to his ear, breathing hot air into it.

"How will you make it up to me?" I lay a sensually yet taunting lick down the side of his muzzle.

I feel his paw run down my chest, swirling over my small nubs, going even lower until he wraps his paw around his prize. I feel joints of pleasure shoot through my body.

"How about this?" I bite my lip, to keep myself from screaming out Chase's name right now.

"Mm...that's one w-way," I let out a small moan, when his paw strokes my shaft up and down.

"So should we-"

"Yeah," I feel his paw leave my shaft, as he walks arounds me, until I feel a slight tug on my tail. 'Doesn't he realise what it does when he pulls on my tail?' Soon I feel my body getting dragged further and further away from the lookout as I still felt the rain pouring all over my fur.

At this point I didn't even care, I just needed some type of release right now.

* * *

When we got back to the lookout, I was laughing my tail off!

"It's not funny!" I heard Chase growl behind me, as I heard a sneezing sound.

"I told you we shouldn't of gone to the fields in the rain," I hear another growl.

"It's your fault, your scent was getting to me, I couldn't control myself." I laugh again.

"Yeah, but you're the one who wanted me. You couldn't keep your paws away." I stop walking when his muzzle is inches away from mine. "Woof," I teasingly bark as I lay a slow lick across his lips. "Besides you owed me and you paid your debt so you don't have to beg any more." He shakes his head.

"I will never b-beg, that's you!" I raise my eyebrow as I sneak my muzzle to his ear.

"You were begging me to go to the fields and look what happened, you got sick. So it's your own fault." Chase let's out another growl. "Anyway let's go back to the lookout?" I start walking again until I hear coughing sounds. I turn back in concern.

"I feel so cold," I run over him, placing one of my paws on his back as I lightly pat it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing when you're sick. We should go inside?" He softly smiles, while nodding in response.

I place his paw over my neck, so I can support him better.

When we get back to the lookout, I feel our lips softly connect together.

"Thanks," Chase quietly whispers as he pulls away. I look outside, seeing heavy rain pouring down.

"You go dry up, I need to go get something?" He nods as he walks into the the little room in the corner, a cough escaping each step.

I slowly walk back outside, walking towards the blue pup house. When I got there the rain stopped. I looked up at the sky.

"What is going on with the weather today, on and off all the time?" I press the button on the side to open the door. Once open, I walk inside, grabbing a long blue blanket. 'This'll warm Chase up,' once I managed to grab it with my canines, I walked back out. To my delight there was no rain.

I quickly ran back inside, before the rain comes pouring down again.

"Chase?" I walk over to the room over in the corner when I see him slowly nipping at bits of food. "Aren't you hungry?" He lifts up his head, shaking it slightly.

"Not really, my throat hurts whenever I eat." I walk closer, until I unwrap the blanket, it ends up covering most of his body. "What's this for?"

"To keep you warm," my muzzle grows warm when he nuzzles into my fur, planting a small kiss on my lips. "You should probably rest?" Chase nods in response as he walks over to the the beds lying on one.

"Stay with me?" I walk over, until I'm next to him, I lay my head on his back as I take little affectionate licks at the back of his neck. I feel him take slow breaths in and out. "Sing to me?" I plant a small kiss.

"You know I hate singing," I pull away.

"But you sound so good, please? When you sing it makes me happy." I lower my head as a light blush spreads across my muzzle.

"But I can't, I always shy away." My blush gets deeper when Chase nuzzles the side of my muzzle.

"It's only me Marshall, I love it when you sing, you sound so good." I let out a small smile when his eyes lock with mine.

"W-what do you want me to sing?" He plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Anything, I don't mind. You sound amazing with whatever you sing." I let out lips linger as I whisper.

"A-are you sure?" He nods in response. I feel sudden nerves rush through my body, I was so scared. I tried to think of a song I knew, then I remembered. Although when I opened my mouth, no words came out. I felt his tail come in contact with mine as they intertwined. I leaned my muzzle closer as I laid a tender lick down the side of his muzzle. He softly smiled laying one right back. When he pulled away, I got lost in amber.

I didn't want to sing, I wanted to say something, I could feel the words crawling at my brain begging to come out. I felt my heart race when I thought of those words. Once again I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I thought it would be easy to say it, I finally know what I feel and I can't even tell the pup who I have those strong feelings for. I guess it was going to be a little hard instead.

"Please Marshie?" Chase's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. 'So I can't say 'I love you' but I can at least sing something.' "Sing me to sleep?"

At first I thought a lullaby would be the best kind of song to sing, then I thought of a song I knew. This time I'm not chickening out. I opened my mouth, as I let the first few words leave my lips.

 _I am your hero take you in my paws_

 _I will send away the pain_

 _I am your Savior gonna pull you close as we dance the night away_

"Where did you hear that from?" I reach my paws over to the fur around his ears as I lightly stroke one.

"I heard Zuma sing it once to Rocky," Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does Zuma sing?" I lift my paw up in confusion.

"I don't know, but he sounded really good." I hear a gentle yawn as Chase folds his paws, never once breaking eye contact with me.

"I love it when you sing," I lay another affectionate lick.

"Thanks.." I flutter my eyes up and down, as I let a yawn escape my lips.

"Sing it one more time?" I lean over to his ear, I repeat the softly sung words again.

 _I am your hero take you in my paws_

 _I will send away the pain_

 _I am your Savior gonna hold you close as we dance the night away_

I feel him nuzzle the side of my muzzle again, as he leans more into it like a type of comforting pillow for Chase to lay on.

"We should dance together one day." I let my mind wonder, how many times must this pup make me blush?

"Chase, you never dance," he places his paw on top of mine.

"I know, but I want to dance with you?" I feel a slight pressure when Chase squeezes my paw.

"Why? I'm not much of a dancer, I seem to mess everything up?" My heart races again, when his lips touch mine once more. I kiss back before I let our lips linger.

"You won't, I'll be holding you close so you won't escape or mess up." How sweet can he get? "Besides you were always amazing, ever since we were young, I always loved dancing with you." I'm guessing Chase's sweetness is limitless.

"But it depends on what kind of dancing we'll be doing?" He softly smiles as I gaze into his eyes.

"Any kind, but a type where I have my paws wrapped around you. Where I can look at your enchanting eyes, where I can hear your soft heartbeat against mine, while we dance our hearts will beat as one." Okay, now I really want to tell him how I feel. "It makes me feel so close to you...so happy." How is every syllable that comes out of his mouth makes me melt? I let our lips touch one more time, as I plant an intense kiss, I feel him plant one right back.

"Chase...there's...something I - Mmpf ~"

"Dance with me now?"

"Mm...w-what - Mmpf ~ " I feel his front paws wrap around my neck, as he rolls me over so I'm on my back.

I run one of my paw down his back while my other grabs on his collar. I soon lick along his canines begging for an entrance, for some reason he wouldn't give me access so I licked along his bottom lip instead. In seconds I let my canines lightly bite it. When I hear a soft moan, I take the chance and slip my tongue though his canines. Finding and connecting with his. I feel his paw running down my chest, ticking me with his claw as he flicks them over my small pink nubs. His paw runs lower as it grabs hold of my now aroused shaft. I feel myself pull away from the kiss as I moan out in pleasure. I feel his lips at my neck as he plants a small kiss, then he grabs my collar with his canines lifting it over my head. When my neck's bare his lips press on it again.

"C-Chase, you've already done this today." I feel his muzzle hovering over my ear.

"So what do you want me to do differently then?" I feel his lips at my neck again. It wasn't that hard to find an answer.

"Why...don't...you...mate...me...again?"

I suddenly feel his paw retract from my shaft while his lips also pull away. I only feel his hot breath breathing along my neck.

"M-Marshall, you're getting too carried away." He should stop making me want him so bad then.

"Chase, I want you to...I l-"

"I can't!" I reach a paw to his muzzle.

"Why?" I tilt my head in confusion when I see a single teardrop fall from his eyes.

"I just can't!...I want to wait a little longer." I softly caressed his muzzle.

"Why wait? We've already done it once before?" I see another tear.

"That's just it! Since last night you've been acting so different, like you 'only' desire me." I wipe the tears away then I lean up placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"I don't desire you, I-I l-"

"I just can't give you that type of pleasure again..not yet. I'm scared it won't feel the same as it did when I had no idea what I was doing and it will make you resent me." I let a single tear fall down my muzzle as well.

"I will never resent you...last night was amazing, you were so gentle, you didn't hurt me and you made me feel so good. I know if we mate again, I know it'll be just like that."

"But I don't want to risk anything just yet." Okay this just doesn't seem right, Chase never cries and he isn't scared of anything. It's like I'm seeing a new side of him...a side he's decided to share with me.

"Then I'll wait." He smiles, leaning down so he can catch my lips in a small, but intense kiss. I'll prove to him it's not only desire I feel. "Chase what were you saying before you kissed me?" He looks into my eyes as his paw softly runs down my muzzle, slightly pulling at my fur.

"I want you to dance with me, now?" I softly smile, before I reply.

"Okay," I grab hold of his collar as I pull him down, catching his lips in another kiss. I couldn't get enough of his sweet addicting lips. I wanted to kiss him all the time, I plant a few more kisses, light pecks, but with the last one I make it more intense. I feel his body soon leave mine as he climbs off me.

"What do you want to listen to as we dance?" I think, then I look at the screen right in front of me.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we can find something on there?" I point to the screen which he looks at.

I soon see a blinking light as the screen magically comes on - magic until I realised my back paw was on the remote. I had no idea how to work it, so I brought it over to Chase.

"You can choose the song, then we dance?" I place the remote by his front paws, I see him press one of them on the button. Unexpectedly the screen changed to a grey background with many disks you can scroll through.

"I-I'm not very good with music," I admit as I lower my head down shyly. I hear a clicking noise that brings me back.

"There one on here, that when I play it, it's makes me think of you," I look at the colourful disk.

'Ain't nobody?'

"I've never heard of this,"

"Then I guess this is the song we're going to dance to?" I nod in response.

"Wait, when did you hear it first?" He places a paw to his head, trying to think.

"I think Zuma played it me once, he said 'I need to get my head straight' so he made me listen to this song, in the end I actually liked it. Then he said 'which pup does it make you think of?' I automatically thought of you." I walk closer until my fur brushes up against Chase's as I softly nuzzle him.

"You're so sweet, did Zuma tell you that?" Chase shakes his head.

"No he just tells me 'I'm an idiot'" I let out a little giggle.

"W-why?"

"I made a lot of bad choices in life, Zuma thinks 'I should finally start putting them right' I'm already doing it." He nuzzles me back, laying a sweet lick by the side of my muzzle.

"Is Skye a bad choice?" He nods.

"Marking her was! It was my biggest mistake."

"Why won't you tell me why you marked her?" He places his front paws around my neck.

"I just can't, not yet." I nod in understatement although I was slightly hurt. I feel his front paws pull me closer to him a longingly embrace - one that I don't return. "Marshall, wrap your paws around me?"

"N-no,"

I shake my head then I feel his muzzle reach up to my ear, as his mouth blows warm air, sending warm vibrations all through my body. Then I hear his sweet yet husky voice, with a hint of 'need' I must fight the urge to not respond.

"Please...Marshie?"

What is it about nicknames that makes pups melt into there mates paws? Now I know what Zuma feels like...this is getting ridiculous!

Even if I want my paws to stay on the ground, I feel myself touching fur, as my paws go around his neck, closing the gap between us. I bring our muzzle together, as we both close our eyes.

Now's the perfect time.

"Chase, I l-" again with the interruptions, I'm getting sick of this.

This time I wasn't spoken over nor lips invading mine, instead it was the sudden heavy bass pounding through. 'I must of pressed my paw on the remote.' I look down 'yep definitely my paw.' I suddenly hear silence once again, when Chase presses the pause button then he moves out of the embrace as he moves into the middle of the room, near to the screen with plenty of space.

I catch my breath as I slowly walk till I'm in front of him.

"Marshall, I said 'a dance with our paws wrapped around each other' so come closer?" I gulp as I walk forward until I feel Chase's paws wrap around my neck. He lays a single kiss on my lips. Before pressing the button. Now I was in front of the screen I could hear the music louder then before, it reverberated throughout the whole lookout. I know Ryder never minds when we play music, I could hear the the heavy bass pounding against my chest. The tune was really upbeat a real sweet grove.

My head instantly started bobbing my head in tune with the beat, as I felt my paws lightly tap the ground. I wasn't much of a dancer, but when the beat playing, my paws are moving.

I didn't even notice I was dancing right out of his embrace. I looked over, Chase wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" He lowers his head down.

"Nothing it's just I'm surprised." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I walk closer.

"You're so amazing when you dance, it's a surprise seeing you so confident." I smile sweetly.

"T-thanks...I feel like a new pup when I'm with you, I don't feel the need to shy away when it's just you and me." I step back a little bit, when I feel the rhythmic beat pumping against my chest. I nod my head in tune with the music, as I continue to tap my paws on the floor.

The beat soon changes when I hear a soft voice, singing through.

 _ **# Captured effortlessly That's the way it was Happened so naturally I did not know it was love**_

I hear light step as I look in front of me. Chase began moving his body, his paw were tapping the floor also in time with the music, his body steps were just like mine, only better as he swag his head left and right.

I was so concentrated on the way he was moving, the way his paws, body and his swishing tail, which I was drooling over all moved in synchronization with each other. I watched how Chase kept his eyes glued to me as he walked closer, more alluringly.

 _ **# The next thing I felt Was you holding me close What was I gonna do? I let myself go**_

I did the same until I felt my paws wrap around his neck, as his did the same. My heart raced when I felt his fur brush up against mine till we almost closed the gap between us. We continued moving our bodies to the groovy beat.

 _ **# And now we're flyin' through the stars I hope this night would last forever**_

"You're an amazing dancer," I whisper into his ear, I let my hot breath tickle the fur around it.

"You're better...I only dance when I'm with you." I curve my lips into a smile as I bury my muzzle into the crook of his neck.

"Me too." I lay a soft yet sensual lick at the back of his neck then I lightly nibble.

I hear an erotic growl, then I feel a soft sensation as Chase's paws run up and down my back. I allow myself to be lost in the magic of music.

 _ **# Oh oh oh oh ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me feel this way Ain't nobody than you**_

I soon feel his paws run along my lower torso as he pressed his paw slightly underneath my body. I blushed when I realised his mouth was at my ear breathing sensually with slight lust. His dancing became more frisky as his groped my sides while lightly nibbling my ear. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck again, as I nipped softly at it. I wondered how is my body still moving while his paws are trying to throw me off balance.

I bit a little harder at his fur when his paw ran all the way down to my tail tautly squeezing it.

I hear another growl in response. I felt his paws wrap around me tighter, my fur brushing against Chase's once more.

 _ **# I've been waitin' for you It's been so long I knew just what I would do When I heard your song**_

While we sensually danced to the sweet melody. I perked my ears up, listening to the lyrics. I realised they were exactly how I felt for Chase. I felt those words crawling at my brain again.

'I love you'

I have to tell him today, I can't keep this in any longer. After the song I'll tell him - if I can get the words out without stuttering or making a fool of myself, the last thing I want is to confuse Chase.

 _ **# You filled my heart with a kiss You gave me freedom You knew I could not resist I needed someone**_

I let out a small moan when his paws grab hold of my sides again. I feel like he's giving me all the pleasure and I'm not. An idea suddenly strikes in my mind.

I let my paw leave his neck as I walk around him, swishing my tail along the way until I was directly behind him. I ran my front paws along the side of his body, slipping slightly under. I allowed my fur to brush against his as I slowly climbed on top. So we were in a type of mating position. I leaned forward until I was at the back of his neck. I lay a long sensual lick towards his ear. I moved up a bit more, close enough.

I hear a sudden gasp at the contact, his body slightly pushing back.

 _ **# And now we're flyin' through the stars I hope this night would last forever**_

"M-Marshall..don't..you..think..you're..getting..carried..away..again?" I feel him catch his breath, as I lightly lick and nibble at his ear.

"N-no, but I want to dance with you in a different way...relax?" I tapped my paws as I heard the rhythmic bass still playing. I stopped running my paws, instead I pressed them firmly on his sides. I ran my one of my paws to his rear end giving it a light tap as I move my body up and down. It was like the beat was controlling my movements. I hear a soft moan as my fur continues to brush against his. Another sound that was music to my ears.

 _ **# Oh oh oh oh ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me feel this way Ain't nobody than you**_

I felt my body grow hot when I realised his moans and the position we were in, was madly turning me on.

'Maybe I'm am getting carried away?'

I continue grinding until I suddenly hear a pleasureable howl as Chase pushes his hips back against me.

'I guess the tails turn around when I'm in charge,'

I grind again this time more intensely, I run my paws along his lower sides again, going underneath where I lightly squeeze his lower torso. I hear another moan in response.

'I almost forgot, Ryder's here!'

"Chase, don't howl, Ryder will hear us?" I hear a desperate moan.

"I can't help it...you're driving me crazy!" I blushed when I realised how far I've taken this.

 _ **# I make my wish upon a star And hope this night will last forever**_

I immediately climb off, swaying my hips back along the way till I'm back in front. I wrap my paws back around his neck as I change the pace of our dance, much slower yet still sensual. I feel Chase's paw run up and down my back until he wraps them around my lower side. Chase bury his muzzle in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent while he lays sweet, tender, licks.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I plant a kiss on his neck.

"It's not your fault...I just can't control myself when I'm around you." I have a sudden thought.

'What if Chase is the one who desires me?...what if it's only lust?'

"C-Chase how much do you want me?" He lays another lick.

"I don't want you Marshall - I need you. You're the pup who makes my life complete." I softly smile as I hear a slower beat with even softer lyrics.

 _ **# At first you put your arms around me Then you put your charms around me**_

I feel Chase's paws tighten their comforting hold around my neck as his pulls his muzzle away, so now it's inches from mine, Chase changes that by closing the gap, our lips centimetres apart.

 _ **# We stare into each other's eyes And what we see is no surprise**_

I bashfully stare into Chase's eyes getting lost in his amber orbs. I see him stare back more like gaze when he bites his lip. I see a type of look I've never seen before. I instantly blush, rethinking that what he feels is not lust, but love.

Only one way to find out.

"Chase can I tell you something?" He gives me a sweet lick on the nose.

"Of course, you can tell me anything Marshall." I feel his hot breath blowing against my slightly parted lips.

 _ **# Got a feeling most would treasure And a love so deep we cannot measure**_

I can't resist forever. I pull him into a small kiss, before I finally say the words which have been eating away at me, since I was young. Only now I know why.

"I love you,"

The next thing I felt was a passionate kiss as his lips pressed against mine intensely.

 _ **# Oh oh oh oh ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me feel this way Ain't nobody than you**_

"I-I-" why did he stop? 'Come on say it, please Chase?' "I-I...always knew you did,"

I felt a piece of my heart break, why didn't he say it? Doesn't he love me back? I felt my eyes wet as tears stained them, I fought them back, but one escaped falling freely down my muzzle.

I lowered my head down, until I felt his paw lift it up, his lips very lightly plant a small tender kiss. I was to upset to even kiss him back, but soon I allowed my lips to move with his while I hear the last bit of the song the chorus being repeated then it ended.

 _ **# Oh oh oh oh ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me feel this way Ain't nobody than you**_

When I hear the song end I pull away from the kiss, as his paw caresses my muzzle. He gives me a confused and concerned look.

"Marshall why are you crying?" I feel his paws wrap around my neck again. I let more tears escaped from my eyes.

'How could I have been so stupid...no wonder why Zuma won't tell me. Chase doesn't feel the same it's just lust...I guess last night did mean nothing to him then.' I wanted to scream for how naïve I've been. 'Why would he put me through all this then?'

I'm still searching for those answers.

'If it's only desire, then we would've mated when we started this affair, but every time I wanted him to, Chase would pull back. He says 'let's wait awhile' this is confusing me so much.'

He said it last night why can't he say it now, stupid Zuma! I'm never listening to that Chocolate Labrador again! 'I should tell Chase how I feel then he'll say it back' yeah right, I didn't get any love confession back. Is everything Chase said...was it all a lie? Just something to lure me in his paws.

'But he's never wanted anything, it was never for his benefit, not once did he ask something of me that included desire. He's only gave to me, never wanted anything back.

All of this was all for me.

That's it, tomorrow even if Zuma doesn't tell me, I'll force it out of him until I get my answer! There's no point asking Chase when he'll probably deny it.

One thing I know about Chase, is he always hides a certain part of him...his soft side, however he's broken his barriers with me.

'Why can't he tell me three words I'm desperate to hear.'

'I love you'

Why can't he say it?

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a tingly sensation on my muzzle, I reach my paw up, feeling the rows and rows of tears that were pouring down. I wipe a few before I speak, my voice almost breaking.

I decided to lie, maybe Chase is just not ready to say 'I love you' yet?

"I-it's n-nothing, I'm j-just happy I finally told you." I fake a smile even though it hurts so much.

"I'm happy you did," I look into his eyes again, they have that same loving look. I've had enough.

"Chase, how do you feel?" His paws runs down my muzzle, as he lays a soft lick at the side.

"You already know how I feel Marshall." I shake my head.

"No I don't! Just tell me if you love me or not and I don't mean as friends?" I bite my lip in dismay as I wait for his answer.

"I-I-I-" I see his muzzle turn scarlet as he tries to speak the words.

"Chase, please say it back? I need to know this isn't a game. That what you feel is real?" I watch him bite his lip as his muzzle goes even darker.

"M-Marshall everything that's happened it's been all real. I don't play games especially with you." I'm still confused.

"Do you care about me at all Chase?" I feel fresh tears run down my muzzle.

"Of course!" He lips press intensely against mine. "I care so much about you...I know before I didn't show it, but I do! You mean everything to me...I-I- why is it so hard to say it?" I'm not understanding anything.

"What can't you say Chase?"

"How I feel, I know what it is, but it's so hard to tell you...that's why I prefer to show you instead."

"Do you feel only desire towards me?"

"N-no I don't! I don't want just a mate! I want to be with you forever. I don't just want pleasure I'll never ask that off you. I feel happy when you're around me, that's why I cheated on Skye. She doesn't make me feel happy. She's just a friend to me. You're the pup I want to spend the rest of my life with...Marshall I'll do anything to make you smile, it was never about me. All of this, I did for you! Being with you is all I want - if I lose you I'll never let my heart open again to any pup. You were my best friend from the very beginning ever since then I've felt this way...It's just hard saying what that feeling is."

I was shocked, am I missing anything? Have I been missing the signs? Not seeing the signals..right now I just feel like all this is a lie.

Maybe I need to open my eyes or Chase just needs to wake up more? Because if he can't tell me how he truly feels then who knows what else he's not telling me?

"I'm sorry Chase, but right now I need some air." Before he can respond I dash out of the room straight towards the entrance of the lookout, grabbing my collar along the way.

I don't care if it's been raining and I don't care if it's cold I just need some fresh air, enough to clear my mind and get my thoughts right, but all I could do is sob my heart out as I fall to the floor.

'Why is he so confusing, I must be an idiot, because I have no idea what anything he said means?

I perk my ears up when I hear sudden coughing, coming from the room in the corner. Before I could even run back in. I hear a beeping sound coming from my pup tag. I dry my tears before I press my paw on my pup tag.

 _"Hello"_ I know that voice all too well.

"Hey Everest, what a surprise to hear your voice. What's up? You and Skye okay?"

 _"Actually Marshall, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I need you to come up to the cabin? Skye's hurt and she could use some medical assistance?"_ How on earth did that happen?

"Skye's hurt, how?" I hear a few seconds of silence before she replied.

 _"Don't worry, just can you come out? Also don't tell any pup?"_ I sigh in slight frustration as I reply.

"Okay sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." I sigh again. "Bye Everest," I hear my pup tag turn off.

'Might as well get my EMT kit?' I walk back in the lookout about to go in the elevator until I hear coughing again, this time more louder.

Without thinking, I walk back into the little room in the corner, where I see Chase laying on one of beds, his body shivering. I walk over to him, placing a paw on his head, his body was on fire. Chase's temperature was so high.

'How am I meant to go to the cabin and look after Chase at the same time? It's either one or the other?'

Sorry Skye, but I just can't leave Chase.

I walk over grabbing the blue blanket. I bring it back as I wrap it around Chase's body. His paws grab at the corners.

"I thought you weren't sick any more? What happened?" He shivers again until I lean down placing my paw on his muzzle.

"I-I don't know...I just feel so hot, but at the same time I feel cold...it's just when I saw you leave it made me feel like I've done something to upset you and that's the last thing I would ever want. I'm sorry if I'm the reason you was crying. I only want to make you smile." My heart breaks when I see him burst into tears. I just can't leave him.

"Chase, I'll be back. I just need to talk to Ryder real quick." He nods in response. As my paw leaves his muzzle he takes a slow lick, his tongue pulling at my fur.

This must be the second or third time I've lied to Chase today. I know I should've told him about Skye, but Everest said 'not to' for whatever reason which I have no idea why?

I walk back out of the lookout as I press my pup tag.

"Hey Everest it's me Marshall, I'm sorry, but I can't go out tonight. I kind of have some pup I'm already taking care of and I just leave him, but maybe I can still help you? Tell me what's with Skye and I'll tell you what to do?"

As Everest told me, I lifted a paw to the top of my head as I scratched at it. 'How did Skye end being in this condition?' I tried to help as best as I could, but I knew she had no idea what she's doing I suddenly hear a husky voice step out of the lookout.

"Hey Marshall, you coming back inside? It's cold out." I softly smile when I see the blue blanket hanging around his body like a cape, but with a hood.

"Y-yeah Chase, I'm coming in a bit. Just I'm talking with Everest at the moment." He nodded in response, walking over to nuzzle me before he walks back inside. Once I hear the door close I speak into my pup tag again. "I-I'm sorry Eve-"

 _"Please Marshall, Skye needs you. I can't do this on my own,"_ I hear a sudden whimper. _"Marshall I know you're busy, but Skye's your friend, she's really in a bad way. She could die if don't help her!"_ Everest's voice sounds like it's breaking. _"She's losing a lot of blood, her body temperature is rising, she's unconscious! What would we do if we lost Skye? She's our friend, our teammate, part of our PAW Patrol family, it won't be the same without her!"_ I let out a slight whimper followed by a whine, Chase may be sick, but Skye's hurt. Seriously what am I meant to do. I stare at the elevator until a soft voice calls me back.

"Hey Mawshall, is Chase inside? I welly need to talk to him?" I turn around, my eyes goes wide.

"Z-Zuma, when did you get back?"

"Latew on in the aftewnoon." He steps closer to me. "Have you been cwying? What happened?" I really don't want explain myself, I kind of have an emergency.

Wait, this is perfect.

"Hey Zuma, you aren't busy at all are you?" He shakes his head.

"No Wocky's asleep and I need to talk to Chase. Why?" My dilemma solved.

"As you want to talk to him, mind looking after him for me?" Zuma gives me a confused look.

"Why dude? Whewe awe you going?" Can I trust Zuma?

"I'm going to the cabin, something's happened to Skye and Everest needs my help, just please?" Zuma let's out a little growl for some reason.

"Fine whatevew - wait what do you mean look aftew? And you bettew tell me why you wewe cwying?" I huffed in defeat.

"I'll tell you tomorrow promise, now I got to go and do me a favour don't tell Chase where I'm going. Everest doesn't want any pup to know?"

"Don't wowwy dude I won't tell Chase a thing."

"I mean it!" He growls again.

"Okay sewiously you can twust me." I watch Zuma turn his head away. "Maybe you don't need my help." I sigh again.

"Yes I do...I'm sorry, I do trust you." 'sort of'

"Thanks Mawshall, go get youw kit, I'll keep Chase company?" I nod in response as I run back inside the lookout towards the elevator. I see Zuma walk the other direction.

"One more thing don't annoy him, Chase is really sick!" I wave goodbye as I press the button.

Why did some part of Zuma have Skye scent, like a vicious aroma? Maybe I'll find out when I get to the cabin?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Secret's out

It was after midnight by the time I got back. I was so tired, my paws dropped to the ground when I got out of my medic van. I let a low yawn escape my lips as I lifted my body up, walking over to the lookout.

I saw Zuma's pup house empty when I walked past it. Rocky's was closed.

'So either Zuma sleeping with Rocky or he's still in the lookout with Chase?' I thought tiredly.

When I walked into the small room by the corner. I found my answer as I saw Zuma sleeping on one of the beds next to Chase. I walked over, lightly tapping him with a paw. I stepped back when I heard a sudden howl.

"N-no Wocky! Don't leave me..please? I nevew meant to huwt you." I tilted my head in confusion as I tapped Zuma on the head again. 'What could he be dreaming about?'

"Zuma wake up?" I softly whispered.

I suddenly see him roll over, his paws thrown up as he thrashes around, kicking off half of the dark blue blanket that him and Chase were sharing.

"I don't want lose you, s-she meant nothing to me. It's was only one night...a mistake, please just don't go? I can't live without you Wocky!"

'What on earth is Zuma dreaming about, why would he think Rocky's going to leave him?'

Zuma howled again, I was starting to get worried. Not only would he wake up Chase, but also he's going to hurt himself with the way he's moving around. I placed my paw on his stomach this time shaking him.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain as his claw flashed viciously across my paw leaving a deep cut. That's it I've had enough with this. I know Zuma's a deep sleeper, but this is getting ridiculous! I hold his paws restraint while I aim my paw at his muzzle giving it a hard slap.

"ZUMA, WAKE UP!" I give myself a mental slap as I looked behind me. Chase was still asleep. I wipe a bead of sweat in relief while I turned back, now hearing a yawn and seeing lime green eyes open.

"M-Mawshall?" I stare in concern.

"What was that all about just now? You were screaming Rocky's name in anguish, like you were scared he was going to leave you?" I see a single tear drip down the Chocolate Labrador's muzzle.

"Wocky!" Before I could even ask him what's going on, he jumped up onto all fours, dashing out of the lookout.

I tilt my head in confusion until I feel a paw on my back. I turn around.

"When did you get back?" I smile as I lean down planting a soft kiss on his lips. Damn I've missed him, even if I've been gone for fours hours, I hate being away from Chase for even a second.

"Not long ago," I see him sit up, before his front paws wrap around my neck throwing me off balance.

"Where did you go, I was so worried. When Zuma told me 'you went out' he wouldn't even let me go find you...I missed you so much," I blushed, wrapping my paws around his neck, then I lay a tender lick across his lips.

"I went up to the cabin, something's happened to Skye." I felt him pull away from the embrace.

"I know, Zuma's told me what happened." So I guess Everest's was wrong about 'Chase killing Zuma if he tells him' not to mention the bit about 'pinning Zuma against the wall,' I've never seen Chase be threatening to any pup especially Zuma.

"So, do you know why he had a fight with Skye?" Chase shook his head.

"He didn't tell me much except she was getting on his nerves, but I know Zuma wouldn't have a fight unless it's over-"

"Rocky?" Chase nodded, slightly nuzzling me.

"Exactly, I can't believe Skye would do that - no wait, yes I can." I let out a slight giggle, whenever Chase talks about Skye. I'm not shocked any more, infact I find it amusing.

"So you know about the mating mark then?" He nodded in response.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't tell me the reason why."

"Me either, so how do you feel about it." Chase huffed in frustration.

"Skye should know better than to mess with Zuma and Rocky. Their relationship is stronger than any I've seen. Therefore I don't feel sympathy for her, she got what she deserved. " I lower my head looking towards the door.

"I think Zuma's scared. After what happened today, I think he and Rocky aren't going to be the same. I mean there must be a motive as to why he marked Skye? It couldn't be to practice on some pup else, marking is a natural instinct." Chase nodded again.

"I agree, Zuma wouldn't do a thing like that, there's something he's not telling us." I unexpectedly let out a small yawn, tearing my eyes away from the door. I let out a small smile, when I saw Chase gazing at me with those same loving eyes - eyes that were so hard to read.

"So, how are you feeling now?" I feel my breath cut short as he plants a sweet kiss on my lips, one that makes my heart instantly race.

"Much better...now that you're here." The blush that I had on my muzzle was now burning red.

"I feel the same way..." I feel his paws pull me into another embrace one which I return. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I see a claw mark. "Chase, why have you got a scratch on your neck?"

"Zuma did it, when he tried to look at the mating mark you gave me. In the end I just showed him. He said 'you made it really deep' I thought the same thing."

"He said the same about the mark you gave me." I pressed our muzzles together.

"Then judging from Zuma's theory. You should know why I made mine so deep? It shows how much you mean to me." I softly smiled, closing my eyes.

'If only he could say it?'

I soon feel him pull away from the embrace.

"Aren't you tired?" I nod in response, letting out another yawn. I felt fur brush against mine. "Let's go to sleep then," I saw Chase lie back down, curling into a type of ball. I decided to lie down next to him. I immediately felt his paw move on top of mine. I soon felt our fur come in contact. Chase laid his head on my back laying little sweet licks along to my neck, where he planted a soft kiss. The next thing I felt was his tail curl around mine. "You know I never saw Skye as a mate, not even when we first met her," I turned to face him.

"So who was the pup that was love at first sight then?" He pulled on my tail tighter, brushing my fur against his again. Then I felt a warm and wet sensation touch my lips as he licked across them, slowly and sensually. Then he pressed his lips against mine, I kissed back to soon when he pulled away, leaving with a slight moan. He lightly squeezed my paw before answering.

"You," I looked into his eyes, they were no signs of lying or dishonesty. Instead I saw a certain glow that showed love, affection and loyalty.

I soon saw that glow disappear as he laid his head down on the bed. I used my canines to wrap the blue blanket around him. I gave him a quick peck on his head, before I laid down shaking my red cap off mine. I'll deal with the vest in the morning. I leaned my muzzle more into Chase's comfortably and affectionately as I felt my eyes slowly close drifting off to sleep.

I know I said I would confront Zuma about Chase's feeling for me, but from what I've heard and seen today. I think I'll leave it. Or I'll ask him more softly so I don't upset him. For some reason Zuma doesn't look the same since he and Rocky came back from the cabin. He seems more hostile and more shaken up. Like he's got to look behind his shoulder to make sure he doesn't lose his most precious treasure.

'Is Zuma really scared about losing Rocky?'

I'll ask him tomorrow, right now I just want to sleep with the pup I love.

* * *

When I woke up, I realised I was on my back with the pup of my dreams on top of me. For many minutes Chase was trying to wake me up, until he flipped me on my back and climbed on top. I reached a paw to his muzzle softly caressing it.

"You couldn't let me sleep for a bit more could you?" He instantly shook his head, leaning down catching my lips with his in a slow passionate kiss. When he pulled back he nuzzled my nose in a small eskimo kiss.

"No, cause when you're asleep I can't gaze at your enticing eyes." I let a light red strip slap across my muzzle.

'As soon as I wake up, I'm sended into a world full of love.'

"The same goes for you...anyway I want to talk to Zuma today." I was surprised when I heard a little whine escape Chase's lips.

"But Marshie, I want to spend today with you...please?" That red blush went darker especially when he nuzzled into my chest. I reached my paw over to his ears, stroking one of them. I always knew that was Chase's favourite spot. His tail instantly wagged.

"I know and we will, it's just I'm worried about him." I looked towards the door. "Yesterday I come home and Zuma was screaming in his sleep, I even had to wake him up. Once I did, the pup ran away. What Skye said was unforgivable. However I think there's more to it." A sudden paw brought me back, I let out a sweet smile.

"You're so sweet sometimes," I laid a tender lick down the side of his muzzle.

"That's why you love me...don't you?" At this point Chase went completely red, he looked so still. It was almost as if he's been frozen. I felt my ears droop back, it was so hard to read him. I soon snapped out of my disappointed stage and instead helped Chase snap out of his zoned out one.

I did that by roughly grabbing hold of his collar pulling him down, connecting his lips with mine. I saw his eyes instantly blink open when he realised I was kissing him. In a matter of seconds he kissed back, letting my tongue explore his mouth, he let out a slight moan. I wrapped my front paws around his neck while I ran one up and down his back. I soon heard another moan when Chase's lips left mine, travelling down to my neck where he planted a single kiss before laying sweet licks. His canines grabbed on my zipper pulling it down, loosening my red vest, then he took it out of my paws, throwing it over to the corner.

I kept running my paw up and down his back even further towards his tail, where I gave it a light squeeze, then I stroked it up and down. I felt Chase's hot breath breathing down my neck again as he let out a single erotic growl. One that made shivers go down my spine. Then I felt his wet tongue lick up till he reached the side of my muzzle laying another sweet lick. I couldn't take any more. I let out a moan of anticipation, before I flipped him over so I was on top. I let out a little giggle when his muzzle was flushed. I guess being in this position excites him. For once I want to be the one in control.

I slowly leaned down, catching his lips in soft kiss which I made more intense. I soon felt him kiss back moving his lips in sync with mine. I wrapped my paws around his neck making the kiss go deeper as I taunted him with my tongue licking along his canines, he seemed to be disobeying so with my tongue I licked along his bottom lip, wasting no time biting it with a little ferocity. I heard an instant moan as his paws tried to reach around me, before they could, I held them restraint. So he couldn't touch me nor could he flip me over.

I let one of my paws go so I could run it down his chest, lightly pulling at his fur. I could hear another moan escape his lips, I took this as an advantage to sneak my tongue in. I explored every outer reach of his mouth before I found his tongue. I feel a slight tug when his tongue pulled mine more in his mouth, I fought back until we went into a fight for dominance, a battle I was winning. It felt good to be the one in charge for once. Every time his paws tried to free themselves from my grip I held them back. This pup was making things so difficult.

The paw that was running down his chest I ran it down his muzzle instead, right up to his ears giving it soft stroke, one that made Chase let out another erotic growl. This position was so complicated with me holding his paws.

I immediately broke the kiss leaving with a desperate moan. I used my tongue to travel up to Chase's ear, giving it a slight nip before I whispered in a lustful voice.

"Chase, for once let me be in charge..." I felt him take deep breaths, blowing hot air on my neck. That was enough to make me lose control - but no - I must stay focussed. "If I'm in control, that means you can't be on top and I can't hold your paws restraint forever so if I let them free, you can't touch me." I smiled, more like smirked when Chase's muzzle went even more red - not just his muzzle, but his whole fur was turning scarlet.

"W-what if I can't resist?" I breathed hotly in his ear, making all the little hairs around it stand up.

"Then I'll pull you back again, no touching Chase." I could feel him catch his breath more than once, then I felt a wet sensation at my neck as he licked up and down. I instantly let out a small moan.

"I can't help myself...I need to feel you...I want to taste." What's gotten into him. 'Taste' does he want to eat me?

"C-Chase...just this once let me be in charge? I want to make you feel good too?" I felt that warm and wet sensation stop as he pulled back his tongue. He sweetly gazed at me.

"O-okay," I saw him lean back down, his paws thrown at the back of his head.

I slowly ran my tongue back down his ear giving it light nips along the way.

I dragged my tongue all the way to the side of his muzzle running it sensually down, till I reach his lips where I laid a sweet kiss then I licked across them. I could hear him softly moaning, Chase turned his head to the side when I reached his neck while my paw ran little circles down his chest; the other caressing his muzzle. I could feel a warm sensation every second or so, licking at my paw before he drew his tongue back, I couldn't deny that or stop it. I liked the tender feeling a lot...maybe a little too much.

I carefully used my canines to lift his black collar over his head. Chase instantly let out a small moan from the feeling then if his sounds couldn't get more arousing, once I pressed my lips to his neck, a low erotic growl escaped his lips. I could feel his paw reach up, but I held them restraint again.

"No touching Chase!" I hissed, with slight lust.

I let go of his paw, running my tongue over his neck, his scent was so addicting. I wanted to taste it. I breathed sensually along his neck. Chase's moans were getting louder. 'Thank goodness Ryder's left early in the morning and every pup sleeping,' I teased him even more running my paw along his navel, I could feel his body thrust up, making our sheaths touch, I was aroused from the intimate contact I felt my shaft slip out. I continued to breathe on his neck as I slowly grinded up and down on his body.

I heard immediate moans of pleasure as I moved my paw lower rubbing little circles along Chase's inner thigh, going up then going down. Teasing him more into submission. As he bucked his hips forwards desperately.

"M-Marshie...please?" I was feeling more like an alpha when he moans my name and begs me. Each day I was seeing a different side of Chase, a side I liked.

Suddenly before I could tease the object of my desire any more I hear a sound outside the lookout.

 _"Zuma let me go? I'm trying to walk."_

 _"No Wocky, I don't want you to leave me."_

 _"Zuma, I'm only going inside the lookout, stop being so clingy?"_

 _"But I am clingy,"_

 _"I meant you're being 'more' clingy than usual, come on Zumi I am not going anywhere. I told you 'I'm not leaving you' and I meant it."_

 _"But, please stay with me a little longew,"_

 _"Zuma, we've been together the whole day except when you were at the lookout with Chase."_

 _"I was only with him because Mawshall went out,"_

 _"Okay, but please let me go?"_

I could only watch when Rocky walked in, Zuma somehow dragging his paws. I suppressed a laugh when I saw them.

"Hey Marshall, Chase mind helping me. I can't seem to get Zuma off?" I heard immediate giggles, I looked back turning red in the muzzle when I saw Chase, I didn't even realise I was still on top of him.

"I thought you don't mind Zuma clinging onto you Rocky?" I heard Chase say before bursting into laughter once more.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, he won't leave me alone for even a second." I look down at Zuma, fear written all over his muzzle.

Without thinking I jumped up walking over to the Chocolate Lab, placing a comforting paw on his side.

"Zuma, are you okay?" He didn't answer, he just grabbed hold of Rocky tighter.

"Zuma, this is ridiculous! Come on let me go...please?" I saw sad tears stain Zuma's eyes.

'Maybe this is about the dream?'

"I know you're clingy Zuma, but let Rocky go or it's just going to get complicated?" I hear Chase say as he was now standing on four paws, still with a slight blush spread across his muzzle.

"I know what happened yesterday, I know that you're scared Zuma, but Rocky right here. He's not leaving." I saw Zuma look up, he had a small smile yet in seconds it faded.

"Wocky, do you still love me?" I saw the Mixed breed turn his head before looking down, placing his free front paw softly on Zuma's muzzle.

"I'll never stop, I won't change what we have for a something that happened a year ago...it hurt at first when I found out, but I'm still happy I have you." That frown on Zuma's muzzle turned upside down as his paw retracted then without warning, he embraced Rocky in a loving embrace which the Mixed breed gladly returned.

I suddenly felt paws wrap around me, when I turned around I was immediately embraced too, only difference is as soon as Chase's muzzle buried in the crook of my neck he laid a sweet, tender lick. I look back at the other two pups who were now sharing a kiss before Rocky walked away, leaving Zuma here.

'That pup looks like he needs a friend right now.'

I let my paws unravel themselves a little bit.

"Cheer up Zuma, you and Rocky are still together, you heard him say 'I love you' just now," I saw the Chocolate Lab lower his head.

"It's not that I...it's just...I'm scawed," Chase tilted his head in confusion.

"Of what?" Out of the blue I saw Zuma burst into tears again, my heart almost broke in two seeing my friend cry. I immediately broke the embrace running over to the Chocolate Labrador.

"O-of l-losing him...it scawed so much when I thought I did..."

"And that's why you had that fight with Skye?" I heard a low growl escape Zuma's lips as he gritted his canines in anger.

"Skye...a pup who I thought was a fwiend, some pup I could wely on...now I see who she twuly is, I wish I nevew see hew again!" I heard another growl, Zuma was seeing red again.

"You know that can never happen, she's a member of the team and with the way you're acting, you going to get kicked out." I hear a sudden whimper as Zuma lies down, his muzzle buried in his paws. I give Chase a harsh glare.

"Chase, don't you think y-"

"No, he's wight. I need to stop being like this...I almost killed one of my teammates yestewday, If Wyder found out I'll nevew see Wocky again." I couldn't take any more, when Zuma stood up again, I wrapped my paws around his neck. When I turned around I thought I would see Chase's giving Zuma some death glare or his eyes filled with envy, except he just had a sweet smile. I thought he'll be possessive over me. "Suwpwised, you'we letting Mawshall hug me Chase?" Zuma turns his head when Chase placed a paw on the top.

"You're my friend Zuma you need one, I can't do it, so I let Marshall give you one. Doesn't mean I'm not possessive which I am, Marshall's mine and you have Rocky, so a hug as friends isn't bad." I was shocked, yet I was happy.

I soon pulled away from the embrace, Zuma seemed to cheer up a bit, but still I could tell something was troubling him and it wasn't till Chase got called by Ryder, I found out.

I knew Zuma wasn't himself any pup could tell he was upset and hurting. I see his eyes widen in fear and his fur shivers, but he's not cold. I decided maybe the Chocolate Lab needs to get away from the lookout for a bit. So when I saw Chase and Ryder walk out, giving me a nuzzle before jumping in his police cruiser. I waved him goodbye, then I walked back inside.

I went straight to the room in the corner where Zuma was laying on one of the beds, flicking a tennis ball with the tip of his claws. I walked up to him.

"Whewe's Chase?" I pointed a paw.

"He's gone with Ryder, I think they're going to see Mayor Goodway about something. Rubble's gone as well." Zuma looked down again, his eyes directing at the ball. "So Rocky's here, why aren't you with him?" I softly placed a paw on Zuma's stopping him from playing.

"Because he doesn't want to be with me, he won't admit it, but I can see what he found out yestewday shocked him."

"But he forgave you, I mean all you did was stain your mark on Skye...even though I have no idea why?" I saw Zuma's eyes lock with mine.

"That's why I'm scawed." Now I'm confused.

"But Rocky knows now, so why would you still be-"

"If he finds out the whole stowy." I tilt my head in confusion once again. Zuma lowered his head, I decided to lie down so I could have better eye contact. "Mawshall I know you don't weally twust me, but I do. So I want to tell you something, but you can't tell any pup - not even Chase?" I slowly nodded in response, placing my paw on his.

"Zuma, you don't have to tell me?" He shook his head.

"I do, that way it might build youw twust with me," I bit my lip slightly in distress.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I didn't just mawk Skye...I mated hew." My jaw dropped, my eyes were wide not to mention I was starting to misjudge Zuma.

"Why?" He kept his head down.

"I don't know, I didn't even know until she told me." Huh was Zuma drunk as well?

"So why don't you remember?"

"Because it was on the day I saved hew,"

* * *

One year ago

Two pups were happily relaxing, each in their individual pup houses. One of the pup's who was relaxing in an orange pup house, was bored out of his mind. He had just recently got with the pup of his dreams, the pup he loved since he first laid eyes on. The only problem is their feelings were know, but a certain Chocolate Labrador had a type of fear.

Reject and failing

So far one of them he conquered when he asked the Mixed breed to be his mate, he had told him everything that the Chocolate Lab was hiding, which was also three little words that would change their lives forever.

Now they were together, there was also one fear that the Chocolate Lab had to face and that was.

Failing

So far he hasn't made any attempts to try and face it and that's why right now he's hiding away from the pup he's afraid of failing in front of. Of course it wasn't everything the pup was afraid of, but one thing that would be a symbol of love and ownership.

Marking

Of course he's already got the Mixed breed's mark, but the Chocolate Labrador didn't return the favour. He shook in fear. Now the two aren't even talking.

"Hey Zuma, Rocky, what gives with the silent treatment you two?" The Chocolate Labrador, looked up seeing a German Shepherd with a black collar and a blue tag that had a yellow star inside, the Chocolate Lab tilted his head in confusion when he saw a pair of black sunglasses laying atop the pup's head.

"Chase what gives with the shades dude?" Zuma asked reaching up. "They'we cool,"

"Thanks, I'm going to the bay with Marshall - you two want to tag along?" Chase looked at both the pups, the Mixed breed automatically shot his eyes over to the Chocolate Lab.

"Nah, you go spend time with the pup you'we head ovew paws fow," at this point the German Shepherd turned a light shade of red.

"We're just friends Zuma," the Chocolate Labrador raised an eyebrow.

"Suwe you awe, so why you blushing than?" Chase's muzzle turned an even darker shade. "Whewe is Mawshall anyway?"

"He's at Katie's pet parlour, I'm waiting for him to come back," at this point the Mixed breed spoke.

"Why don't you pick him up, after all the bay is right behind it?" The German Shepherd turned his head.

"I guess so, it would be nice surprise."

"Yeah just don't wuin it by kissing him too soon," Chase's muzzle was completely red by now, not just his muzzle but his fur as well. The pup could feel his pulse increasing each time he thought of the Dalmatian with arctic blue eyes. They were only best friends at the moment, but the German Shepherd wanted them to be more.

"I won't," Zuma raised another eyebrow.

"You'we going to be fighting temptation when he comes out of thewe, Mawshall's fuw would be so smooth, one whewe you would love wunning youw paws thwough...huh Chase?" The German Shepherd could only blush more as images of seeing his best friend with a fresh new coat. "Don't fowget his scent will iwwesistible too." Chase couldn't take any more, his body was on fire if he gets any more hot, the pup would be going to Katie's pet parlour as well. The thought of sharing a bath with his best friend made Chase even hotter, he needed to get away from these crazy pups - well the Chocolate one anyway.

"I-I should probably go pick M-Marshall up from the groomers now - bye pups." Before Zuma could respond, the German Shepherd dashed off like lighting. The Chocolate Labrador let out a little giggle before turning to face his mate, who's eyes were glued to his. Zuma blushed shyly before getting up on all four paws, he slowly walked over to the green pup house. The Mixed breed sat up tilting his head in confusion making his one pointy ear flop down.

"H-hey Zuma, something w-wrong?" The Chocolate Lab stopped walking, his muzzle inches from Rocky's. Zuma bit his lip bashfully before answering.

"No...it's just I'm sowwy," the Mixed breed placed the back of his front paw on Zuma's muzzle softly caressing it.

"It's okay, I can wait. After all we're still mates even without a mark, that doesn't change anything I still love you...Zumi." The Chocolate Lab blushed more.

"Z-Zumi? You nevew called me that befowe?" The Mixed breed smiled, laying a sweet tender lick across Zuma's lips.

"I am now, I always wanted to call you that, but I never had a chance - I thought you wouldn't like it, but now we're together, I have that chance."

"Awe you kidding me, I love it! But wait I haven't got one fow you-" the Mixed placed his paw over the Chocolate Lab's lips.

"You call me 'Wocky' it's like my name, but with a w instead of an r. I always found it cute when you said it like that...I almost wish you never grow out of your speech impediment." The Chocolate Lab let out a little uneasy giggle.

"Y-yeah...no I don't think I will, if it's makes you happy then I'll talk like this fow the west of my life." The Mixed breed laid another lick.

"I love you," Rocky softly whispered, bringing his muzzle closer to Zuma's.

"I love y-"

Suddenly a beeping sound could be heard from Zuma's pup tag. The Chocolate Lab growled, before pressing a paw on it.

"You bettew have a good weason fow calling me C-"

 _"Zuma, it's Skye I need your help?"_ The Chocolate Lab rolled his eyes.

"Funny joke Skye, whewe awe you anyway dudette?" The Chocolate Lab suddenly heard a yelp, this wasn't a joke. "Skye awe y-"

 _"I'm out in town, there's a pack of dogs running after me and Chase and Marshall are nowhere to be found, can you help me get away?"_ At this point Zuma was worried, he knew that Adventure bay had just hit spring time and it's was normally time for female pups to go on heat. Zuma slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"Skye, why didn't you bwing youw pup pack or bettew yet stay home?!" Zuma heard another yelp followed by a whine.

 _"I didn't think, look can we talk about this later, just please help me, I don't think I can run anymore. I'm in an alleyway in town. Please hurry?"_ Zuma pressed his paw off his pup tag.

"I'm sowwy Wocky, but Skye needs my help," the Mixed breed nodded in response giving Zuma a little nuzzle.

The Chocolate Lab ran straight into the lookout, he knew he couldn't save her like Chase and Marshall did, but he could save her another way. He rode the elevator halfway before collecting Skye's pup pack, before running back out.

"Zuma why are you wearing Skye's pup pack?" Rocky asked.

"I'm going to fly and save hew, lifting Skye away fwom the dogs would be easy to bwing hew back home." Rocky nodded in response. "Now how does Skye use these things...ewm wuff wings!" Two grey and pink wings unexpectedly popped out of the pack, suddenly lifting Zuma up into the sky.

The Chocolate Lab had absolutely no flying experience he didn't even have any idea how to work Skye's wings, but every time he moved the wings moved along with him, changing the attitude as Zuma flew higher, until he could see the whole of Adventure Bay. He also used Skye goggles to help him see key areas. So far he was flying above town and so far he couldn't see any pups or Skye. He decided to call her again.

"Skye?"

 _"Zuma, where are you, I can't see you?"_

"Neithew can I, wait I think I can now," the Chocolate Lab flew a little lower soaring to a large building. Once there, he looked down seeing a small golden pup pinned up to a wall while hungry eyes preyed on her. "How does youw scent atwact so many pups?"

 _"Enough with the questions! Get your furry tail here and help me before I became these pups new chew toy?!"_ Zuma huffed in defeat as he slowly glided down, enough for none of the pups to hear him. As he hovered low enough, he called out to his friend.

"Skye?" The pup looked up her eyes going wide.

"Z-Zuma, why do you have my pup pack?" The Chocolate Lab rolled his eyes.

"Does that weally mattew?" He flew more down. "Now jump up and gwab my paw?" The Cockapoo gave Zuma an unsure look. "Come on!" Skye gulped just as she saw some of the pups run at her, Skye closed her eyes and jumped as high as she could, her paw reaching out. Zuma did the same until his paw grabbed hold of hers, pulling her up until she landed on his back, away from the wings.

Once Skye was on securely, her paws wrapping around Zuma's neck. The Chocolate Labrador flew out of the alleyway, he changed altitude when he got away from the buildings. The higher he went, the more the wind blew his fur, the pup was already having a hard time being comfortable with the feeling of warm, soft, fur brushing against his own. Not to mention the scent filling his nose, he was so happy the wind was mixing with it, making it less alluring.

"This is why I tell you to have youw pup pack on when you'we on heat Skye, you know what happened last time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Next time I'll definitely remember to bring it,"

"It's like you love being saved, Chase can't always be youw hewo, he's got anothew pup he saves," Skye growled, as she leaned her body slightly off. "Skye awe you cwazy what awe you doing?" The Cockapoo turned the Chocolate Lab's head to the side.

"Look down, isn't that Chase and Marshall?" Zuma's eyes went wide, when he saw his two friends, the German Shepherd was balancing a treat on his nose before eating it, they both were lying close by each other relaxing and eating.

'I didn't know Chase and Mawshall wewe having a picnic, I would of went with them if thewe was food!' Zuma thought while licking his lips.

"They look so happy together," Zuma shook his head hearing Skye speak, then he saw Chase leaning over, with his paw slowly wiping a piece of food off the Dalmatian's muzzle to which he blushed at. Zuma used the goggles to zoom closer. He saw Marshall pick up a treat from the bag with his canines, before slowly bringing it over to Chase which the German Shepherd only took half of. The Dalmatian eating the other piece.

'How is Chase managing to westrict himself, if me and Wocky wewe doing that I'll be thwowing myself on him! Chase must have a lot of willpower.'

Zuma's thoughts were interrupted when Skye wrapped her paws tighter leaning her muzzle in the back of his neck. Then catching the Chocolate Labrador off guard. The Cockapoo planted a soft kiss by the side of his muzzle, dragging her tongue up to Zuma's ear.

"Thank you," the Chocolate Lab almost choked on his own spit as he heard Skye speak in a low husky voice. One that was full of lust. Zuma shook his head of any thoughts about his friend, his mind returning to his mate. Zuma felt a smile creep onto his lips.

'I weally want to see Wocky now,' the Chocolate Labrador tore his eyes away from the two smitten pups, flying back to the lookout, he didn't even know he was picking up speed.

The faster he get's back, the faster he'll be back in the paws of the Mixed breed and away from the female that's on heat now nuzzling into Zuma's fur. The Chocolate Lab knew that when a female is on heat they too act a little different. With the way Skye was showing affection to Zuma, he didn't like it. He already had a mate, she shouldn't be doing this.

"Skye, can you please stop doing that?" The Cockapoo didn't listen as she laid a long lick across the back of Zuma's neck.

"Why? You're fur is so soft and warm." The Chocolate Lab shivered at the touch, it felt cold to him.

"B-because it f-feels uncomfowtable." Zuma soon saw the lookout right ahead.

'Thank goodness,'

When they reached the lookout, Zuma looked down seeing the green pup house closed. He was just about to fly to it when a paw pulled him back.

"Let's go to the top of the lookout?" Zuma looked down once more, before flying up till they reached the balcony.

Skye jumped off Zuma's back, landing on all fours. The Chocolate Labrador smiled down at her.

"So, see ya soon dudette."

"Zuma wait?" He turned around, flying a little lower when he felt a paw pulling on one of his. "Stay with me tonight?" The Chocolate Lab looked at her, slight tears staining her eyes.

'She must still be shaken up?' Zuma thought, before thinking it over, he landed on the ground of the balcony, shaking the pup pack. Once off, Skye ran over to him wrapping her paws around the brown pup. Zuma could hear light sniffling before he return the embrace.

"Shh, Skye don't wowwy I'm hewe," he soothed her.

"Thank you Zuma, I love you,"

To Zuma he never took those three words to heart. Skye would always say it to him ever since they were young, still living with their families. So to the Chocolate Lab it was nothing more than friendship and comfort. Besides Zuma never thought of Skye as his mate only the Mixed breed with the sunset, golden eyes.

Zuma felt warm vibrations run through his body when Skye buried her muzzle in the crook of his neck nuzzling against it. He felt his muzzle grow warm from the sudden touch. He leaned more into the contact. A sweet aroma filling his nose. He had a sudden craving. The way her fur brushed against his, making all the hairs on Zuma's fur stand on edge.

When the Cockapoo pulled away Zuma got caught up in a trance, he felt a certain pull, like he was a magnet and Skye was attracting him.

It was like the Chocolate Lab was hypnotized. As if Skye was a witch and she casted a spell on him, controlling everything about him. Zuma found himself walking over to Skye, making her step back until they were in the lookout. Her scent became much stronger, Zuma couldn't control himself. She was suddenly so irresistible.

"Zuma, are you okay? You seem to be in a trance?" The Cockapoo kept on walking until her back hit the elevator.

"Skye, did I evew tell you...you'we so pwetty?" The flying pup blushed, even more when Zuma was pressed up against her, their muzzles inches apart.

"Try telling Chase that, he doesn't think so." Zuma placed a soothing paw on Skye's muzzle running it in small circles. Skye leaned into the touch.

"Don't fall fow him Skye, he's just going to bweak youw heawt, you could be with a pup so much bettew." The Cockapoo bit her lip bashfully, she found herself moving closer.

"What about you, you're with Rocky? You have his mark, but yet you're pressed up against me, are you having second thoughts?" Skye teased, she started to like the feeling of having her best friend so close to her. "Don't you want his mark?" At this point Zuma shook his head, returning back to reality.

'I can't mawk Wocky because I'm too scawed I'll huwt him ow I won't do it wight, maybe if I could mawk anothew pup then it'll give me that confidence.'

Zuma looked in Skye's fuchsia eyes, a sudden glow appearing in them.

"Skye, can I ask you something?" The Cockapoo drew closer almost closing the gap between them.

"Yes, Zuma," the Chocolate Labrador caught his breath as his eyes directed to Skye's neck, he licked his lips in desire. Her scent kept pulling and pulling, it was driving the water pup crazy.

"You see, I'm totally much scwaed about mawking Wocky and I was wondewing...you know seeing that you'we my bestfwiend...I was...ewm...wondewing if I could mawk you fiwst to see if I'm any g-good?" Skye wrapped her paws around Zuma's neck.

"Of course, but first can I ask something off you?" Zuma nodded in response, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Suwe Skye, what is it?" The Cockapoo felt her heart race as she leaned in closer, her hot breath hovering over Zuma's ear.

"Kiss me?" The Chocolate Labrador choked on his own spit again, before turning scarlet red. Zuma knew if he was himself he wouldn't even consider kissing his best friend when he just got with the pup of his dreams, but that's was it. Zuma 'wasn't' himself. His brain was blank, with only thoughts of him getting close to Skye. His heart was skipping beats every time she spoke. Skye's scent was like a drug that Zuma was addicted to. He 'wanted' her so bad.

Without thinking the Cockapoo pulled her mouth away only to have it slammed straight on Zuma's. The Chocolate Lab grabbed the back of Skye's head closing the gap between them.

Although Zuma was completely starstruck, Skye was aware that her best friend who she never once thought of more was kissing her. His lips moved in synchronization with the flying pup's, softly yet a little aggressive. Zuma had a sudden urge to make the kiss more intimate. As he licked along her bottom lip, before letting his canines softly bite it. The sudden touch made a small moan escape Skye's lips as they parted. Zuma wasted no time slipping his tongue through, exploring every outer reach of her mouth.

Skye's paws grabbed hold of Zuma's fur, pushing him down to the floor. The water pup soon stopped exploring and connected his tongue with Skye's. The flying pup let's out another moan when she felt a sight tug. She suddenly felt her back cold as Zuma flipped her over, so he was on top.

Skye wasn't expecting this, she thought by now he would've stopped, but Zuma kissed her deeper, his paws roaming all over her body until they reached to her collar. The Cockapoo may of never thought of the Chocolate Labrador more than just a best friend, but there would be times where she would think 'what it would be like to kiss him, to have their fur in close contact?' She always knew that Zuma was her true hero.

Her saviour since birth.

Skye loved Zuma like family like an older brother, but now to have this passionate moment which Skye was scared would turn into more, made her mind spin in circles. At this moment Skye didn't see Zuma as family or as a friend, but as a mate.

Skye felt a guilty conscience as she kissed her best friend, knowing that he had a mate, but from the way Zuma was kissing, touching, and every else in between told Skye that he wanted it. And that's what made her moan his name and ask another thing off him. As he left her lips, now licking along the side of her muzzle.

"Z-Zuma, mark me..." The Chocolate Lab was a puppet on strings and Skye was the one holding them. Zuma didn't have a clue what he was doing, the only thing playing in his mind was 'desire' and 'lust' and Skye felt the same. Zuma was a forbidden fruit that she wanted to taste, even though she knew this was wrong, she couldn't help herself.

Zuma leaned down grabbing her pink collar with his canines before lifting it over her neck. Skye moaned when Zuma placed his lips on her bare neck giving it a tender kiss. Then she could feel him inhale her scent.

'Scent'

'Of course that's the only reason Zuma was acting this way,' Skye thought, as her front paw ran down Zuma's back feeling his soft Chocolate fur. She was taking advantage of him and she loved it.

Of course being on heat has it's pro's and cons. Skye knew who she wanted to take her, to mark her and make her his, but every time her scent never attracted him, make the German Shepherd fall at her paws. From what she's seen, Skye knew that she'll never have Chase's heart. All because of a certain Dalmatian that stole it.

Skye just wanted one night where she doesn't think about the pup who she's falling head over paws for. Instead she wants to think about her best friend throwing himself at her and ruining his own life while doing it.

The Cockapoo's been alone since Zuma got with Rocky, even if it was a week ago, Skye hated it! She hated being alone. Her one true mate always with his best friend and the pup she known since birth was taken away from her. Skye wasn't jealous - she kept on telling herself that, but she was and it made her have a type of dislike for the Mixed breed.

This night gave her a chance to have her best friend back, but she didn't know that he would do this or the fact that she was enjoying it..a little too much.

Skye could feel ultimate pleasure with a hint of pain when Zuma dug his canines deep into her fur, although she thought the mark would be deep, it faded way too quick.

Skye swung her head back swinging it left and right, digging her claws into Zuma's back as he stopped biting, now laying sweet licks along her chest, which went lower and lower.

Before she knew it, Skye was screaming Zuma's name out loud, as he licked over her most sensitive spot, her centre of arousal. She didn't care if he was only doing this because her scent pulled him into a trance. Every touch from the Chocolate Lab made Skye go insane.

Even more when he flipped her over, so she was on her back, Skye lifted her body up making the position more comfortable. For the whole night the only thing that came out of Skye's mouth was Zuma's name and moans of pleasure.

Some part of the Cockapoo wanted them to get caught, she wanted Zuma to have to explain everything while she plays innocent. She wanted her best friend back, but that would never happen! Zuma was in love with the Mixed breed this won't even make him change his mind.

Although would he have to choose if Skye fell for him.

Zuma kept on pleasing his friend, making their night a night of passion and bliss...

End of flashback ~ ~ ~

* * *

"So what happened the morning after, how did you know what happened Zuma?" I felt my heart clench when tears stained his eyes.

"She kissed me when I woke up, I was confused at fiwst, Until she told me about last night. I closed my eyes and hoped that I was dweaming that thewe was no way I slept with my bestfwiend a week aftew I got with Wocky, but it wasn't! I felt so sick, I couldn't even bweathe. I could smell what's left of hew stwong scent on me. I wanted to just wun away and nevew come back! That's when I told Skye, that what happened that night was a mistake it meant nothing! She looked huwt, but I couldn't lie. I'm glad I don't wemembew anything! I nevew want to wemembew the night I almost wuined my life. I wanted to tell Wocky I needed him to know so that maybe he might give me anothew chance..howevew I didn't, I kept the whole thing a secwet, and so did Skye. We made an oath to nevwe speak of that night again!" Whenever I looked into Zuma's eyes I saw red, he was so hurt, yet so angry.

"So what did you do instead?"

"I left the lookout, going stwaight to the bay. I jumped in the watew to wid myself of hew scent then when I felt welieved I swam back to showe, to my suwpwise I saw Wocky, I felt so guilty he looked so happy, I wanted to fowget evewything that Skye told me and spend a day with my mate instead. That when I litewally thwew myself at him. At fiwst he didn't want to be neaw me because I was wet, but I didn't cawe I wanted to show him how sowwy I was, even though he had no idea what I was sowwy fow...that's when I gave him my mawk. I could feel the teaws pouwing out, I was disgusted with myself fow what happened...aftew I mawked him...we mated fow the fiwst time. But it pained me knowing that Wocky wasn't my fiwst. Since that day when Skye's in heat I completely ignowe hew, I will nevew have wepeat of last time!"

"Why did Skye tell Rocky then?" Zuma growled, a dark, cold growl.

"I don't know, out of jelously, hatwed, maybe because she hates seeing me happy! All I know is yetewday she betwayed me, I lost all twust fow hew. She's no bestfwiend eithew. You know Mawshall, my family saved hew when hew pawents abandoned hew, we took hew in and made hew feel loved. I became like a bwothew to hew and this is how she wepays me, twying to bweak me and Wocky up! I wish now I just left hew in the guttew to die." I was shocked, my eyes going wide.

"Zuma, you don't mean that?"

"I do! I hate hew, I wish I nevew met hew. Skye was so sweet when I fiwst knew hew, now she's just this evil little pup. No wondew why Chase doesn't want hew, I'm happy he's cheating on hew with you. Mawshall, you and Chase belong togethew, and you should tell him how you feel." At this point I was the one lowering my head.

"I did, I told him yesterday." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuma's lips curve into a small smile.

"That's awesome! So what did Chase say?" I let a single tear fall down my muzzle.

"Nothing...he didn't say anything...and I thought for a second he might actually l-"

"He does." I lifted my head raising an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Zuma slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"Chase loves you, I know he should be the pup to tell you this, but he can nevew say the wowds." I let another tear fall down, Zuma lifted my head up wiping away the tear with his paw. "Look at the signs, I know Chase has a hawd time saying wowds, but he does love you he's told me so many times. I could see it fwom the beginning. He always acts so sweet awound you, so ovew pwotective, Chase has this wawm smile whenevew you'we awound. He always compliments you, teases you just because he loves seeing the weaction on youw muzzle."

I let a small blush creep onto my muzzle when I think of all the words Chase said yesterday. How sweet and loving he sounded. And then when we danced. His scent was so warm, it made me feel safe.

"Zuma, have you ever danced before?"

"Yeah, couwse dude - why?" I let a deeper blush spread across my muzzle.

"I meant have you ever danced with Rocky...like romantically?" Zuma lifted a paw to his head before blushing red.

"Y-yeah, we do...Wocky always takes the lead though." I let my eyes wander until Zuma's voice brought me back. "Evew dance with Chase - wait that's stupid you two always dance."

"Yeah, but yesterday we danced a different way, it was so amazing." My heart raced, when I pictured the events. The way Chase had his paws around me while we moved our bodies to the beat of the music.

"Sweet, but wait..what did you guys listen to?" How could I forget.

"Ain't nobody, Chase said 'that song makes him think of me,' now I know the reason why."

"Hey Mawshall, you looked dazed awe you okay dude?" I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard clicking paws.

"Y-yeah I'm good," Zuma let out a little giggle, raising a eyebrow.

"Dude you'we so in love," I giggle a little as well when I think of how Zuma is absolutely right. Even if he says 'Chase loves me' I won't believe it till I hear it from him. I smiled, Zuma wasn't feeling down anymore.

"I know, I know, but can I ask you something?" Zuma's smile dropped slightly.

"Is this about Wocky again?" I nodded in response.

"You and him...you two are okay right now aren't you? I mean I get what happened must of been shocking, but-"

"We'we fine Mawshall - I think...I'm still scawed though, what if Skye does tell Wocky the whole stowy? I know he won't stay with me if he knew the twuth."

"How do you know that? Rocky loves you, he's still with you and I don't think he'll ever leave you...out of interest, what would you do if Skye told him?"

"I'll kill hew and I won't stop till she's dead!" My eyes widened in concern.

"But, you'll get kicked out. Ryder won't even let you live here anymore." Zuma growled again.

"Doesn't bothew me, Mawshall it was nevew about the team. Suwe I love you guys and this place is home, but the weal weason I stayed was because of Wocky...Mawshall evew heawd of impwinting?" I placed a paw up to my head. I haven't heard that word in ages.

"Yeah...why?" Zuma's lips curved into a small smile again.

"When I fiwst set eyes on Wocky, I instantly wanted to be his mate, I impwinted on him. Fwom that fiwst glance he became my whole wowld." I was shocked.

"But I thought that only happens with wild animals, such as wolves?" Zuma shook his head.

"I used to think that as well, until I met Wocky. Chase has also impwinted on you." I blushed once more.

"H-how do know that?" Zuma let's out a little giggle.

"Easy, all of us call see you'we the only pup that can't. Mawshall open youw eyes. You know a pup doesn't have to say I love you fow you to know, they will also show it. If Chase nevew says it, then he wather show it, but I know that stubborn Gewman Shephewd can, he just needs to stop hiding away. If I was you I'll play hawd to get, that'll make him go cwazy until he's fowced to say it."

"I'll think about it, so why don't you want Chase knowing, he won't judge you?"

"Somepawt feels like he will, telling youw fwiend that you had a one night affaiw won't end well. I know Chase can keep a secwet, but I weally don't want a lectuwe." I nodded in response. "I think if anything happens Chase would pwobably stay by my side...Mawshall would you?" If anything happens what does he mean? Then I think to what he told me before.

"Zuma you're my friend, even though you can be annoying sometimes, you're still a great pup and if anything happens I've got your back and yes I'll stay by your side - let's hope that nothing does happen."

Catching me off guard I felt Chocolate paws wrap around my neck, pulling me into an embrace. I happily returned it.

I held the Chocolate Labrador until I heard the lookout doors open. I pulled away, smiling when I saw a familiar German Shepherd walk up to me nuzzling at my side, I blushed at the feeling of his fur brushing against my own.

"Hi, missed me?" I softly smiled.

"Always." I felt our muzzles come in contact with each other as he laid a sweet, tender lick across my lips. Enough to make my paws weak. I laid one right back before I heard a voice.

"Hey Chase, whewe did you go dude?" I felt that familiar warmness leave as he pulled away, looking at the smirking Chocolate Lab.

"Nowhere important, just down town hall. How comes you're not with Rocky?" Zuma looked down.

"I thought aftew dwagging him down this mowning. I should give him some space. Maybe Wocky feels uncomfowtable awound me now?" Chase shook his head.

"Are you kidding me, go talk to him?" Zuma looked towards the door.

"I don't know," Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Zuma, the pup who lives for challenges and facing his fears dead on, is scared of talking to his mate? Am I talking to the right pup? I mean you do look the same and sound the same, but you aren't acting like him. Are you a spy?" Chase walked closer only to be playfully pushed back by Zuma's paws.

"Vewy funny, and I thought you don't have a sense of humow?" I saw Chase reached a paw over to Zuma's collar swinging it around. "Hey, I hate it when you do that!" I let out a little giggle as Chase continued to annoy Zuma, next thing he did was mess up the pup's fur. "Will you stop? I bwushed my fuw today." Chase ruffled up the Chocolate Lab's fur again.

"Just get Rocky to groom you, then it won't be messy any more?" Zuma growled. "What? I do it to Marshall when he's sleeping." At this point I turned to face them, I gave a scrowl at one in particular.

"YOU GROOM ME IN MY SLEEP!" Zuma snickered as I covered my muzzle with my paws to disguise the red blush that spread across it.

"Weal cweepy Chase,"

"How is that creepy, I've heard you say worser things not to mention do worser things - must I remind you about the time you asked me for paw cuffs - in the middle of the night as well. Knocking at my door at three or four AM in the morning. I know you and Rocky are crazy when it's comes to mating, but paw cuffs really? What are they anyway and why would you ask me?" At this point I couldn't suppress the immediate giggles coming out of my mouth.

'Paw cuffs, what on earth!'

"You pwomised you nevew speak of that again, besides you didn't even have any so I just wasted my time. By the way I asked you because you'we the police pup." Chase slapped a paw over his muzzle looking over at me as he deadpanned.

"That doesn't mean I would own them! I don't go around arresting people and animals around Adventure Bay. How would I even put paw cuffs on? I don't have hands. You're really a funny pup sometimes Zuma!" The Chocolate Lab deadpanned.

"You should get a paiw, they would make mating vewy intwesting," at this point I saw Chase fall to his back deadpanning as he laughed his tail off.

"For paws sake Zuma, just stop talking?"

"Why? I'm suwe you would love to tie Mawshall up as you tease him into submission then you do whatevew you want with him." My muzzle flushed. That what paw cuffs are. Some sort of thing that ties a pup up. I wonder what it'll be like if Chase did own a pair. At night he would cuff me so I couldn't touch him. The thought of it makes me slightly aroused. "But I'm guessing if you did, you would have get a bwidle as well. I'm suwpwised Skye doesn't hear you two. Chase you must have to magic touch to make Mawshall scweam like that. I can't even sleep." I placed my paws to my muzzle as I feel it growing more hot. My whole body was on fire by now.

"What on earth is a bridle? How do you even know these things Zuma?"

"Ewm intewnet...duh. By the way dude a bwidle is a type of collaw, but it goes awound youw muzzle and thewe's a ball that goes in the middle. You weaw it on youw mouth to stop youw mate fwom talking."

I suddenly see a small smirk on Chase's muzzle. 'He better wipe that smirk clean off if he even think about considering this!'

"Where do you get them from?" Oh wow, he is considering this. I'm doomed!

"Well, thewe's a shop you can get them fwom, but it's outside of Adventure bay. Humans nowally buy them, but I've always wanted to twy it." I slap a paw to my muzzle as I fall to my back, feeling an ouce of pain when I hit the floor.

'How does Chase make fainting look so easy? He doesn't break a sweat. Maybe I'm doing it wrong?'

"Hey Chase, do mates always have an alpha like a dominant?" He nodded in response. I already know where I stand in that position.

"Normally yes, why?" The Chocolate Lab lower his head for the hundredth time today.

"Who would you say is Alpha between me and Wocky?" Chase snicked.

"Rocky. You're too young to be Alpha." Zuma growled.

"I'm neawly the same age as you and Mawshall, I'm not that young." Chase placed a paw above Zuma.

"You're so small, but yeah you're not that young - you're just immature." Zuma growled again.

"Am not, I can be sewouis as well." Chase raised an eyebrow. "I can act my age."

"Okay, if you go out of the lookout and go talk to your mate, rather than hiding out here like a scaredy cat then I'll believe you."

"Alwight If I go out thewe then you tell Mawshall how you feel?"

"This isn't a competition, come on Zuma just do it. If you want I'll hold your paw for you?" The Chocolate Labrador gave Chase a deathglare.

"I don't need you to do anything fow me, I'll show you who's the immatuwe one." Chase must be very persuasive, because I saw Zuma walk off although he stopped halfway.

"Keep walking Zuma." The Chocolate Lab shot another deathglare.

"Hey Chase, when did you impwint on Mawshall?" When Chase faced me, his muzzle was burning red.

"Just go already Zuma, if you don't talk to Rocky right now then I'll bring him to you. You got a choice." The Chocolate Lab blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"You'we annoying you know that? Besides awen't you meant to be calling some pup by now Chase?" Before I could even ask, I heard beeping coming from Chase's pup tag. "Speak of the devil."

Suddenly I saw Chase zoom out of the lookout, I tilted my head in confusion looking at Zuma.

"Erm...what was all that about?" Zuma snickered.

"I don't know dude, anyway I'm going to see Wocky, bye Mawshall." I waved goodbye when the Chocolate Labrador walked out.

I scratched my head as I wondered why Chase ran out in a flash. Today he's been acting strange, stranger than usual. I decided it would be best to ask him.

I slowly walked out of the room in the corner towards the lookout. When I got to the entrance. I saw through the transparent glass. Chase was just outside the lookout, his paw pressed on his pup tag as he spoke into it, but his expression didn't look happy. I couldn't hear anything.

I could see the way, Chase would blush and look towards the door. I had to hide when his eyes would direct forward. Then at other parts he would be slapping his paw to his muzzle. Next his ears would fall back and he'll have this sad look. That's it I couldn't take it.

I walked out of the lookout, just when I heard him say.

"I'm sorry," then he cut off his pup tag looking up at me. "Hey Marshall, what's wrong?" I placed a paw on the side of his muzzle.

"Who was that?" I slowly ran little circles.

"No pup important. I'm just happy it's over," I grew confused.

"What's over?" He shook his head, taking a slow lick at my paw.

"Don't worry for now," huh, what could it be and what could Chase be so happy about?

I suddenly felt a warm and wet sensation as Chase licked along the side of my muzzle, long and sensual.

"Let's go out somewhere?" Huh? I tilted my head in more confusion.

"Like where?" I saw a small blush appear on his muzzle.

"How about the beach, why don't we take a walk there?" I let out a small smile, laying a sweet lick across his lips before planting a kiss on them.

"I would love to," unexpectedly I felt paws wrap around my neck as Chase embraced me. I happily returned it, but yet I wondered? Who was the one that called him, that made him so happy?

I soon felt our embrace go, as Chase looked at me with loving eyes. Ones I could melt at.

"So should we go?" I nodded in response, letting my paws drop to the floor.

My ears suddenly perked up when I heard pleasurable moaning, coming straight from the green pup house. My muzzle flushed when I realised who was in it.

"I thought Zuma was only going to talk to Rocky?" Chase snickered.

"Zuma and Rocky talk? Please that's the last thing them two will do." Suddenly a question popped up in my head.

"Chase, you wouldn't actually buy paw cuffs would you?" The German Shepherd looked at me like I was crazy then he started laughing. I was so confused he was acting like I grown three heads or three tails.

Completely ignoring him, I started walking, going all around, until I used my tail to lightly tap him on his rear end which in return made Chase slightly yelp.

"W-what was that for?" He faced me with some confused yet irritated glare. Before he could say anything else. I placed a paw on his lips. Before I leaned forward.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," a small moan escaped his lips when my canines lightly nibbled on his ear.

'Teasing him is so fun,'

"Hey Chase, did I ever tell you that you're so hot?" I pulled my mouth away to see the way his muzzle went scarlet.

"N-no," I placed a paw on the side of his muzzle running it in small circles.

"You're so hot, that you're literally on fire." I replaced my paw with my tongue tracing a line a saliva down his muzzle. "And you know what I do when some pup's on fire?" Chase shook his head. I grabbed a piece of his fur with my canines giving it a light nip. With my other front paw I run it softly down his back.

"N-no,"

"I put them out," I layed long sensual licks until I reached his lips. "Why don't I cool you down Chase?" I could feel hot breath as my mouth hovered over his.

"Marshall, I-I-I.." I closed my eyes as I planted a single kiss on his lips.

"You don't have to say it Chase, I already know." Maybe Zuma's right, I should just try and read the signs and wake up more. You don't have to say 'I love you' to mean it - you have to show it. Although it still would be nice to hear him say it. I planted one more kiss, before I pulled away. "Let's go to the beach now?" Chase nodded in response as we both started walking away from the lookout, just as I see a Chocolate Labrador and a Mixed breed walk out of the green pup house, their fur a mess and their eyes glued to each other as they kissed with every step they made. Just as Zuma was about to walk away, light grey paws pulled him right back inside.

'Zuma's crazy! Rocky will never leave him. The Mixed breed can't even keep his paw to himself.'

I turned my head back when I felt fur brush up against mine and a single tug on my tail. I leaned my muzzle into the side of Chase's as we walked down Adventure Bay.

Zuma might be right or I'm just falling in love with false hope?

I guess the secret's out now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Playing my heartstrings part I

When me and Chase got to the beach, we didn't speak much to each other instead we just walked along the tides, the water washing through our paws.

Our eyes locked together as we took a quick glance, I would feel fur brush against mine as he nuzzled my fur. Occasionally I would feel his tail wrap around mine pulling me more closer.

We didn't stop walking until we reached the pier. I could feel the water continuously splash around me.

"Couldn't we have gone somewhere more dryer Chase?" I gave an irritated look when he started laughing before tapping me on the side.

"What's the point when we're going to get wet anyway?" I tilted my head in confusion giving him an unsure look. I had to catch my breath when Chase stepped right in front of me. His paw on my muzzle softly caressing it as he laid tender licks by the side. Then he dragged his tongue upwards, lighting nipping along my earlobe. "Swim with me?" My muzzle paled more white than I already am, even my spots went a lighter shade.

I had no problem with water unlike Rocky, I wasn't scared and I liked getting wet, but now to be asked to swim in the sea with Chase was like a fantasy come true. I wasn't much of a swimmer. Somehow my paws never seem to kick the way I want or the tides would wash me away. If we swam together would it be like when we were dancing? With our paws wrapped around each other?

"I don't know about this Chase." I gave him an unsure look.

"Well, if you change your mind, meet me in the sea?" Huh? I tilt my head in more confusion when I saw him shake off his collar before jumping in the water, a huge wave coming towards me. Before I could run, I was drenched head to tail in cold, salty water. "As you're wet now, you might as well come in?" I deadpanned, before walking over to the edge. "Take your collar off, so you don't lose it?" I playfully growled, before reaching my paws to my collar pulling it over my head.

Once I was what humans call 'naked', I jumped into the water, well animals don't wear clothes, but our collars are like a piece of clothing for us. Without it, we're just fur.

The colour blue was all I could see as I went lower in the water. Before I could lose oxygen I moved all four paws forward, kicking up until I could see the shore once again. For some reason blue was the only colour I could see. 'Where did that pup go now?' I kept on looking before I felt a tap on my back, when I turned around my vision became blurry as water flashed towards me.

"Very funny," I dog paddled closer only to have more water thrown at me. I growled in annoyance before I splashed water towards him. Soon we ended up having a water fight. It only stopped when he swam closer to me, our wet fur coming in contact. I could feel his back paws hit mine every time they kicked. I found my breath when Chase's front paws wrapped around my neck as he drew closer, laying a long, sensual lick down the side of my muzzle.

I always hated the smell of wet dog, but for some reason I was loving it. The way Chase's scent mixed with the sea water made it so addicting.

"That was fun," I smiled, laying a tender lick across his lips. I stopped paddling with my front paws only kicking with my back, I wrapped them around his neck instead. I caught my breath when his hot breath hovered over my ear. "But this will be more exciting." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was forced to let out a small moan as his voice was starting to arouse me.

I unwrapped my paws as did he, instead we brought them forward pressing them against each other, then he swam a little closer until our muzzles touched.

I wasted no time softly cupping the side of his muzzle, bringing his lips in contact with mine. With each kiss from him ignited a fire inside me, a single spark of pure love, one that'll never die. When I closed my eyes I fell to cloud 9 over and over again. Nothing could even pull me away. Every time he would let out a gasp or a moan of pleasure it was like angels singing down from heaven.

Before I knew it, we kissed all the way back to shore, till my back hit the sandy ground. I feel him pull away, looking at me with loving eyes. Chase wasted no time bringing his muzzle forward again, catching my lips in a more intense kiss. Our tongues clashed together in a type of battle while his paws roamed all over my body.

I did the same, running my front paw down his back, feeling his soft fur. A small moan escaped when his lips disconnected, instead they moved to my bare neck, planting a small butterfly kiss.

Those kisses soon turned to long, sensual licks. I was already marked as his, but I would gladly be marked again. Another moan escaped my lips when Chase moved his body a bit so our sheaths were touching, a feeling I couldn't get enough of. My heart was pounding against my chest as I felt a single burst of pleasure.

'What is it about beaches that makes you aroused?'

No doubt I was turned on, I couldn't even hide it. I continued to run my paw up and down his back until I reached Chase's tail which I teasingly squeezed. I heard a single erotic growl from in front of me. I did it again as I felt two sharp canines come in contact with my fur.

I let out a single howl of ecstasy followed by a pleasurable moan while I let my claws dig into his back, making him growl louder. Then without warning I bucked my hips forward, almost throwing him off balance, I let out a sudden 'yelp' when his canines pieced harder. I had to forcefully grab on his fur to pull his mouth away. 'I wonder why he marks me so deep?' When I knew nothing was working I bit on his ear instead.

Chase pulled away with a painful howl as he reached his paw to his ear.

"W-why did you bite me?" He growled, I shot a glare turning my head away.

"You bit me too hard!" I refused to look at him until I felt a paw at my muzzle.

"I didn't know, I thought you wanted me to be rough?" I growled, staring daggers at him.

"Not every pup likes rough play Chase...why don't you just be gentle, like you always are? I don't mind you marking me, but why must you do it so deep?" I let a single tear fall down my muzzle as I looked at him.

"Because that way I can show how much I care about you...I'm sorry, next time I won't be so rough." I didn't have anytime to respond as his lips captured mine in a soft, gentle kiss. I allowed my lips to curve into a small smile as I returned it. I wasn't angry anymore...I could never be angry with Chase for long. Those big innocent amber eyes somehow find a way to change my mood.

Not to mention his kisses were like magic, so addicting. I can't believe I've waited this long for this feeling. It's always been there, a fire in my heart that grew bigger and bigger. Every time I felt this, I would just ignore it or just forget it. However it stayed. I realised years ago that I only got this feeling when I was with Chase. Then I started to think, no I wanted to know.

I pulled away from the kiss to speak, but every time I tried to talk, his lips would invade my words.

"Ch-Chase - Mmpf ~"

"Stop talking Marshie...just kiss me?" I seriously was like putty in his paws. A treat that he always gets, even without using words. Those eyes are going to get me into trouble one day. I gave in, wrapping my paws around him as I made our kiss deeper.

This time I didn't need permission, I slipped my tongue through his canines. I heard a muffled gasp as I explored his mouth while running my paw down his back, grabbing on his fluffy tail again I changed my motion as I stoked his tail up and down. A instant growl could be heard. As his paws suddenly hold mine restraint. I took this as an advantage, I let our lips linger as I whispered lustfully.

"Have I been a bad pup officer Chase..." I snicker when his muzzle flushed scarlet, I removed one of my front paws from his grasp, running it along his chest as I pulled him back into a passionate kiss. "Or would you rather continue somewhere else, more undercover?" It was so fun playing with words. His reaction was priceless with the way his jaw dropped.

He was so dazed, he was drooling. I wish he was wearing that cute, little, blue, peaked hat now so I could take it away and wear it instead. Even though I promised to never do that because for whatever reason it makes him go crazy. I let my tongue lick along his lower lip before my canines lightly graze it. The sudden touch makes Chase let out another growl, before his body moved over mine in a slow movement.

I breathed hotly against his mouth as I continued to invade his lips with my canines, biting and nibbling along until I slipped my tongue in his mouth again. I thrusted my hips up as my back paws wrapped around his body. I moaned into the kiss as I felt our shafts touch every time he moved his body over mine. I felt joints of pleasure shoot through my body. With the paw he held restraint, he brought it over my head until his claws touched mine.

My whole body was starting to feel hot as I felt my mind go blank. I was falling to cloud 9 as his paws started roaming along my body again flicking his claws around the small nubs that lay on my chest.

I wondered why every time we're together our paws never stay on the ground? Only now we just can't seem to stay away from each other. Before when we were together or even near up to the point where personal space was invaded, I would feel the urge to grab him or pull him away from every pup. I wanted the feeling of his lips against mine or to be so close that our fur would brush against each other. I wondered what it would be like to have days, just the two of us walking down the bay or going out places. Ryder never bounded us to stay in Adventure Bay forever. There was so many places I wanted to visit.

Why did we never do this before? why now that Chase is with Skye, I act on my feelings, I let them show? I allow myself to get as close as possible. A feeling that would never leave. I know how I felt, but I wanted Chase to tell me he feels the same.

I pulled away from the kiss as I buried my muzzle in the crook of his neck, making his fur stand up every time my hot breath blew against it. I lost myself in his scent as I planted a soft butterfly kiss. I moaned in pleasure as he moved his body against mine once more, this time intensely. His paws left mine as they reached to either side of my head. I closed my eyes as I lost myself in bliss. Before I could throw my head back in pleasure, I wrapped my paws around his neck.

"Chase tell me, tell me that you love me?..." I felt another joint as his body moved again. Even if we weren't mating, the sensation was wonderful. I still felt pleasure with the way our fur brushed against each other and the way his body moved repeatedly up and down over mine, our shafts touching each time he moved.

"M-Marshall, I-I-I..." Oh come on, seriously how hard is it to say three words?

"Please Chase, tell me? I need to know?" A howl of pleasure escaped my lips when his thrust became much faster. Then without warning, his canines grabbed on my ear nibbling on it with a little ferocity, dragging his tongue all the way to the side of my muzzle. I moved my back paw up a bit, rubbing against his shaft. Before I wrapped them around his back grabbing roughly at his tail. I stroked it up and down when his lips connected with mine again. "Chase, j-just say anything?" I let our lips linger, only our hot breath breathing through them.

"Mine!" He whispered huskily. I always loved it when he said that word. "You're mine," he whispered again as he thrusted harder. I couldn't take any more.

"Yes!" I howled in ecstasy. I could feel more joints of pleasure shooting through my body. With all his motions that were driving me crazy I was starting to get close. "Say it again Chase, tell me who I belong to?"

"Me!" I kissed him again. "Everything about you, belongs to me. I own you." One thing that told me that we're mates. I wrapped my paws around him tighter kissing him with so much passion. "Your heart, your body and your mind all belongs to me,"

"Yes!" I screamed out again. The way Chase was so possessive excited me to no end. 'Mine' a word I never wanted to stop hearing.

"I'm also yours, no pup could ever make me feel the way you do, I won't let any pup take my heart. I belong to 'only' you."

"A-ahh~" I felt one of his paws caress my muzzle.

"You're the only pup that holds my heart," and once again, I'm hypnotised. His words were like sweet symphonies. Not to mention my mind was fuzzy at the moment, I couldn't even think straight. I was so close, but still far off. I needed something else to push me over the edge. I knew Chase was still scared about doing it, but a few days have gone by now and he knows how I feel.

"Ch-Chase...mate me? We could even do it in this position if you want to?" I really wanted to open my eyes so I could see his muzzle, but the wonderful sensation was making that very hard. I had a strong grip around his neck so he couldn't escape. I could feel his hot breath flowing through my slightly parted lips, then without warning, Chase brought his mouth down, connecting my lips with his.

I wrapped my paws around him tighter, pulling him slightly down, but every time he would move back up.

"Chase, please? I need this..." I felt his lips leave mine, before his front paws moved to his neck.

"M-Marshall, I can't." He can't still be scared? This is unbelieveable.

"Chase, come on I know you want to?" I still felt his paws at his neck, trying to unravel himself out of my strong grip. I moved my leg up again, rubbing it over his shaft in a slow motion.

The touch just made his paws go limp. I could see that passionate glance in his eyes. Why does he keep on fighting this? We're pups, mating is another natural instinct. I place one of my paws on his muzzle as I start drawing little patterns, making his eyes lock with mine.

"Chase, I love you." I softly whispered. I slowly loosened my grip as he laid a soft lick down the side of my muzzle.

I caught my breath when he licked all the way down to my neck which he started softly breathing on. The sensation sending another joint of pleasure through my whole body.

"Marshall, I...I...l," I ran my paw up and down along his back. Nipping lightly on his ear.

"Come on say it...please?" I looked into his eyes. That glow was there again, this time brighter. I pulled his muzzle up then crashing it down, I kissed him intensely pouring out every ounce of emotion I had. "You don't have to hide your feelings away Chase, I want you to show them?" He pulled away, his eyes getting lost in mine. Chase leaned down planting a small kiss by the side of my muzzle. Before he climbed off me.

"I just can't," I threw my paw over my head as I huffed in frustration. I silently screamed in my mind. How many more times until I just give up? Then I thought.

'Chase is still with Skye, maybe he wants to end it first?'

For many minutes we didn't talk nor did we look at each other. I took a quick glance and I saw his eyes looking up. I turned my head back as soon as his eyes made contact with mine. I looked at the sky instead.

The sun was only setting. I saw a type of awe in the way the three colours blended together. I found it somewhat beautiful.

I felt a sudden soft sensation as Chase's paw grabbed hold of the one that was by my side, bringing it closer to him before his paw softly rested on mine. I continued looking at the sun, now disappearing from my view. It turned the sky a light purple colour transcending into a darker shade of blue.

Unexpectedly I felt fur come in contact with mine as Chase buried his muzzle in the crook of my neck before he laid a sweet lick across my lips.

"Your eyes look green." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Chase, my eyes are blue not green." I leaned into his touch when his paw caressed my muzzle, running little circles down the side.

"I know, but when the sun goes down, I see green." I let a small smile show.

"Tell me something interesting?" My eyes lock with his.

"Like what, you know everything?" I thought what I could ask Chase, after all he was right, I do know everything about him. I know him more than the other pups.

"How about what's your favourite colour? You never told me that." I felt another warm and wet sensation, when Chase leaned down laying a long sensual lick.

"I never told you?" I shook my head in response. "I have three,"

"Chase, you're supposed to have one? Out of the three which one do you like best?"

"No way I have two, but if I had to pick one it would have to be red."

"What's the other ones?"

"Orange and blue, but not the shade that I wear, a much lighter shade."

"Like the sky?" He shook his head.

"No, try a blue more familiar?" Great a riddle, I'm going to lose.

"The sea?" Again Chase shakes his head.

"I'll give you a clue. I could get lost in them all day." I think I know now, if I get this wrong I'll be surprised.

"Eyes that are blue?" I lifted my paws up, gently wrapping them around his neck.

"Close, but whose?" Huh? How am I meant to know that? Come to think of it, only two pups have blue eyes, me and Everest. I know it couldn't possibly be her. So it must be...

"Mine?" The next thing I felt, was soft sensation licking across my lips. "I got it right didn't I?"

"Yes, you should get reward for answering correct?" I nodded in response before I felt lips connect with mine sending my mind into an ocean of bliss.

As we kissed, I felt Chase's paw run down my chest teasing my small nubs. Then as he went deeper into the kiss his paw went lower, now running little swirls up my inner thigh.

I moaned into the kiss, as my paw ran up and down his back until I felt his paw go higher that's when I pulled away and instead laid a slow sensual lick by his neck as I bit hard on his fur.

I heard an erotic growl in response, suddenly I took a deep breath when his paw grabbed hold of my shaft, before I could loose myself in pleasure once more I hear a noise.

 ***Beep, beep!***

'For paws sake!'

When I realise what it is I reach up accidently bumping my head against Chase. He pulls away in pain giving me a very confused look.

"What was that for?" My muzzle grew hot while I hang my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, but I think our pup tags are beeping?" Chase looks over towards the pier before jumping off me. Suddenly we hear a voice.

 _"Chase, Marshall, come to the lookout immediately!"_

I leaned up in confusion, before jumping up onto all fours. I shake my fur clean off sand only to hang my head in more embarrassment when I see where the sand went.

"Opps, sorry Chase," I catch my breath again as he steps close, then surprisingly I feel a long, thick object wrapping around my neck.

Once my collar was securely on, I watched Chase nuzzle back into his. I lifted my paw up to my muzzle.

"I wonder what Ryder needs us for?" I say, while Chase looks at me with puzzled eyes.

"I don't know, it's weird that he only called us? He sounded like he was in distress." For many minutes we tried to figure out why, but we were wasting time. So we ran straight back to the lookout.

As we continued running, I was out of breath I stopped halfway to catch it.

"We..should..of..drove..back?"

"We walked to the beach, our trucks are at home." I deadpanned, thinking how stupid I sound. "We should keep on running," I deadpanned again.

"Are you kidding me? You made me take the long way round, when we should've just ran the other way, we would be there by now!" I caught my breath again, before I felt my tail getting dragged. "What are you doing?"

"We're going back to the lookout, you seem out of breath so I'm dragging you, it'll be easier." I let out an irritated growl as I felt my body getting dragged. So we managed to make it, even though Ryder wasn't happy. Although that didn't even worry me right now, what did worry me was.

'Why is Everest's pup tag not responding and why is Skye back so early?'

I didn't even think any pup noticed, when me and Chase made it back to the lookout. He let go of my tail before running in, I followed him until my eyes stopped on the light gold pup with the pink and grey wings landing by her pup house. Skye wasn't even meant to come back so soon? It was weird she was back.

Which was weirder I didn't see that happy smile that she always has on her muzzle, in fact she looked sad. Like she's been crying almost. I wanted to talk to her, knowing that I'll get my head chewed off if she smells Chase's scent on me.

'Some secret!'

So instead I ignored it, running towards the elevator. Only to crash into some pup when I got there. A lick across my lips brought me back.

The elevator went up halfway so we could collect our pup packs. I didn't even know which one so I grabbed my second uniform. Chase did the same, another outfit that makes me drool.

I shook my head, returning back into the elevator. Riding it all the way to the top. Once there, we both jumped out landing in our individual position.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" I hear Chase say while I looked around. "Well almost."

"Where are the others Ryder?" I looked towards the boy who seems to be tapping on the pup pad.

"Outside, I called you two because maybe you could help me." Ryder tapped on his pad again.

"What do you need us to help you with Ryder?" The boy turned around, his face had the look of distraught.

"I've been trying to contact Everest, but she's not picking up."

"Ryder, she's with Skye, why don't you just call her?" The boy shook his head, about time Chase knew.

"Skye's back at the lookout Chase, that's why I'm checking on Everest, but I'm starting to get worried."

There must be a reason she's not answering, then without warning I ran towards the slide by the corner. If Everest is not responding, then she must be in trouble. Something must of happened with Skye, and that's why she's back.

Once I was in my truck, I pressed my paw on the button, but I couldn't move it. I felt my ears droop back.

"Where are you going?" If I tell Chase what I think happened to Everest, then he'll be mad with Skye and that's the last thing she wants.

"Taking a walk," I lie while he wastes no time standing on his hind legs, before dragging me out of my medic van. I land with a 'thud' while he pins me down.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't drive if you were taking a walk. You know something's up, Marshall if you don't tell me I'm going to ask Skye?" I bit my lip in dismay, before looking into slightly angered eyes. I let out a huff of defeat before talking.

"I think Everest is in trouble." Chase's eyes go wide.

"What makes you say that, she's probably had an argument with Skye, maybe she doesn't want to talk to any pup-"

"She wouldn't ignore a call from Ryder, she knows how important a mission is. I still think we should check up on her? After all we're her friends?" I feel my paws free, as Chase climbs off me.

"Okay," I smile, before embracing him in a short hug. "If she is in trouble, Skye will have a lot of explaining to do!" I gulp, maybe telling him wasn't such a good idea.

Oh the day that Skye went to the cabin, she told Rocky that she and Chase had an argument when they went to the beach. She wouldn't say why? She just wanted a break from her mate, so she left.

I also had the sudden urge to ask her about Everest, but instead I left it.

"I'm coming with you," I heard Chase say as he breaks away from the embrace. Then catching me by surprise, he plants a deep, passionate kiss one that makes my heart instantly race. "I can't risk you getting hurt," a small blush spreads across my muzzle.

For many minutes I was in heaven as I kissed my best friend back, before he pulled away giving me a sweet smile, with the loving eyes. I gave him a quick nuzzle then I jumped back into my truck. I watched Chase do the same. We both pressed our paws on the start button.

Suddenly a voice called out to us.

"Whewe awe you two going?" I turned my head around, seeing a Chocolate Lab walking up to us.

"Just taking a drive around Adventure Bay, Zuma." Chase said, as Zuma tilted his head in confusion only to have his eyes go wide and the colour red flowing through them. I expected Zuma to say something, instead he didn't. "Anyway Zuma, we got to go,"

"Okay then, bye." And just like that, the Chocolate Lab walked off.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I looked to my left.

"I don't want him to be more mad with Skye, then he already is." I was shocked.

"I thought you didn't care about her?" Chase shook his head.

"I don't, I care about Zuma, he's my friend and there's no way I'm going to let him throw his life away by killing his teammate." I thought Zuma was Chase's rival?

Not bothered to get confused again, I pressed my paw before moving my van away from the parking space. Chase did the same as we both drove further away from the lookout.

"We should check the cabin first?" Chase nodded in response before turning his truck around, we drove along the bridge until we took another turn.

"Try calling her?" I nodded before pressing a paw on my pup tag while the other one controls the movement of the medic van.

"Everest, Everest you there? Come on please answer?" I called her various times suddenly a weird buzzing sound along with static could be heard. I turned my pup tag off while Chase called out to me again.

"We'll have to walk from here, storm's too strong to drive."

"How, we're going up to the cabin, I know another turn."

When we reached the cabin, I was surprised to see the front door wide open. I jumped out of my truck running straight inside. I searched the whole cabin, frantically running in and out of rooms. When I found no trace of her, I let Chase sniff out her scent. Which lead to outside the cabin.

"She's not here, Everest left hours ago," I looked at the sky, there was grey clouds surrounding every part. Not to mention the gust of winds that blew over our once warm fur and the heavy amounts of snow that fell on us.

I watched Chase sniff his way down the hill. I ran after him before tapping his side.

"Shouldn't we drive or you could just use your drone?" He shook his head.

"No way I'm not risking it in this cold, the storm's even worse then that time we went looking for Skye." I nodded in response, following him.

I felt the cold nip at parts of my fur making me shiver. My paws have been in the snow for so long, they felt almost numb. We continued walking till we reached the snowy mountains. My vision was starting to become bury from the snow falling over my eyes so many times. I walked a little slower, when I felt the cold surround me. I was freezing. I stopped walking, I couldn't walk anymore. When Chase noticed, he ran to me.

"Marshall, are you okay?" I shook my head shivering again.

"N-no, I-I'm s-so cold," I immediately felt paws wrap around my neck, shielding me from the cold. His fur was so warm. "Thanks, I wish I had a double coat like you," Chase let's out a little giggle before wrapping his paws tighter, giving me a little squeeze.

"I could bring you back to the cabin if you want? Or if you're feeling okay we could keep searching?" I still felt cold only a little now, once Chase's removes his paws I'll be freezing again. I couldn't be selfish and expect him to slow down and lose her scent because of me. I had to carry on.

"No, I want to keep going." Chase nodded before removing his paws giving me a little nuzzle by the side. I smiled as I started walking again. Chase continued to sniff out Everest's scent.

"Everest!" I called out as I continued walking along the snow.

To my surprise, Chase soon changed direction going to a different part of the mountains. I felt a stronger gust of wind blow over my fur again, this time pulling me off balance. As I landed on the floor, I saw something blue poking out from underneath the snow. I ran over to the object. It was a snowboard, but not just any it was Everest's. I've seen her with this one before. I grabbed the board with my canines as I ran over to Chase.

When he saw what I was carrying, a aroma filled his nose. To my surprise his eyes went wide. He ran a little faster, dodging each tree and every rock that was almost camouflaged by the snow. I was out of breath by the time we stopped.

"Night vision goggles." I heard Chase say as I continued to catch my breath. I watched him look around until he was forced to stop. I didn't even look at the sky, it was night time already. How long have we been searching?

All we saw in our clear eye view was thin ice, with a large hole in the center. Chase carefully placed a paw on it.

"Are you crazy?" I pulled him back.

"Ruff, Zip line." A long rope sprang out of his pup pack, one of the end landing by the other side of the ice wrapping around a tree. The other grappling hook digging deeply in the snow. I looked at him in curiosity and shock.

"You can't be serious." He didn't answer, instead Chase grabbed onto the line lifting his body up, he swung all the way to the middle where he bent down taking something out of the water. When I saw it, my eyes went even wider.

It was Everest's collar and her pup tag, the thing seemed to be buzzing with static. I watched Chase look around. His eyes directed to the other side of the ice. She must be close.

"Everest!" I called out once more. "Everest, where are you?" I felt a single tear fall down my muzzle. I was already worried when I didn't see her at the cabin. Now I was panicking. I looked back at Chase, who was searching down the other end. He seemed so calm about this. When Skye was lost, the pup couldn't wait any longer to be picked.

I wonder if it was like that when I ran away?

My eyes decided to wander until I suddenly saw a lavender colour almost disguised by the snow. My instincts kicked in as I carefully walked along the snow. Little did I know that my back paw was very close to the edge. I kept on walking until I could see the colour more closer, it was definitely lavender.

I suddenly lost balance. Landing straight on the thin ice. Chase's ears perked up when he heard a sudden crack.

I could feel my heart racing in fear as the ice started to break beneath me forming little lines. Once it did I had to jump on another piece, to my horror the piece started to sink. I tried to jump on another one, but it only made me slip down. I could feel ice, cold water surrounding me.

Before I could completely fall in, I felt a paw grab onto mine pulling me out of the water. I felt my heart almost stop when I realised I was close to death. I was in shock as I carefully was placed back on the snow. Chase unhooked himself before glaring daggers at me.

"T-thank y-"

"How you have been so stupid, walking over the edge! You could of got yourself killed Marshall!" I was surprised, it was so unlike Chase to get angry.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought I saw something and I-"

"You could've just told me rather then walking away!" To my surprise I felt paws wrap around my neck this time more comforting as Chase buried his muzzle in the crook. "I wish you could be more careful sometimes." I felt patches of my fur wet. I looked with regret.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that lavender thing again, this time longer and somewhat fluffy. I instantly pulled away from the embrace - well tried to.

"Chase, let me go?" He wrapped his paws tighter.

"No! I'm never letting you out of my sight, not even for a second." I pressed my paws to his chest trying to unravel myself.

"Please Chase?" I looked again, at the somewhat familiar fluffy object. "I think I see Everest." At this point his paws removed themselves from my neck as Chase looked back.

"Stay here!" He demands.

"But, Chase I want to help as well?" He shakes he head, barking out his 'wall walkers.' I watch him place a paw on the ice.

'Now look who's being stupid!'

As I'm forced to wait, I continue to watch Chase carefully move along the ice. His movements were so light that no ice broke. Why didn't Ryder think to equip me with all this, Especially boots? My paws are freezing!

I look around there must be some way to get to the other side without crossing the ice? I can't just stay in one place. My paws will never move again! I took the risk moving my paw on the snow.

"I said stay there!" I growled, huffing in frustration. He can't be serious? That's it I can't take this any more. I moved my paws again, walking up the steep hill. I kept on walking until a figure stopped me. "Didn't you listen, I said stay!" I growled again.

"What do you expect me to do, freeze to death? Chase, I'll be fine, see." I stepped on the snow again. Suddenly I felt no ground as I lost my balance. I slipped along the snow about to fall on the ice again, before I could two strong paws pull me back.

"Are you literally trying to get yourself killed?" I looked back seeing the ice inches away from me. "You stupid pup! For once can't you just stay in one place?" I felt hurt, Chase looked so angry, his eyes were stained with water as he gave me a harsh stare yet something else I couldn't figure out. I let a single teardrop fall down my muzzle. I reached a paw to his, before I could feel fur, Chase turned his head away from me. Instead I felt his paws pull on mine until I was at the top of the snowy hill. "Now stay!" Who does he think he is, alpha? I thrashed my paws away from him as I sat down, fighting the tears that were begging to come out. He's never acted like this with me before.

I thought he was different now? I knew Chase had a nasty temper when he's mad. No pup's getting away from him when he sees red, but he's never been angry with me. I couldn't take it anymore as I buried my muzzle in my paws, letting the trapped tears free. All I wanted was him to hold me and say he didn't mean it.

But many minutes went by and I didn't feel any warmth surround me. I looked up my vision slightly blurry from crying. Chase was already on the other side sniffing all around the snow. Suddenly I saw his paws bury in the snow as he started frantically digging. I jumped up on my four paws stepping just a inch. I could see more of fluff, in fact I didn't just see lavender I saw white as well.

My eyes went wide and my heart stopped when I saw Chase grab on something before pulling it out of the snow. I felt more tears stain my eyes when realised it wasn't an 'it' it was a pup and not just any.

It was Everest!

Chase bent down, trying to nuzzle her awake. But no response came. The next thing I saw was him lift her gently on his back, carefully walking along the ice.

"I need to take Everest back to the cabin," I growled again.

"So what am I meant to do, wait here until I become an ice pup?!" He gave me another harsh stare.

"No! Just find another way around...just please be careful." I huffed in frustration.

"Oh please, it's not like you care!" I turned away from him.

"I do." He softly said, when I turned my head back he walked away. I looked up seeing trees. I decided to just walk straight. Another gust of wind blew right past me. I was chilled to the bone.

So many thoughts ran through my head. Only difference they weren't about Chase.

Why was Everest out here all on her own, and why unconscious? Her collar was snagged on a stick laying by the ice. There was claw marks all over the open water like some pup was struggling to get out. How did Everest even end up there why did she even go there? This place is dangerous.

She must of been snowboarding trying to get away from something or some pup or even, go looking them. After all Skye was back at the lookout. She must have no idea what happened to Everest. A thought went by when I thought about calling her. Maybe she could give me some answers as to why my friend is out is the damn cold all by herself? But I decided against it. Although a certain fire burned inside my heart. I was angry with two pups now.

Chase and Skye

I was mostly hurt from the words that Chase spoke and the way he said it. That even made me doubt his feelings for me which I still don't know. Why did he act like that towards me? I didn't even do anything wrong except for making one mistake. I wipe another tear away. Stupid Chase! That pup literally drives me crazy both good and bad. He's been so sweet these last few days, now he's acting all off with me. Is it because he cares about my safety or does he just say it so I'll stop acting like a reckless pup? He's so confusing sometimes! I'm risking everything for him and this is how he acts? Unbelievable.

Skye's the next pup I'm mad with. Only because of Everest. There must be a reason why Skye's back so early? She must be to blame for the reason Everest is out here. First she tries to ruin Zuma's life, tear Rocky's apart and almost kill one of her friends off. A friend who's freaking in love with her. I never said a bad word about Skye, but so far negativity all that's flooding in my mind.

After all she hates me to pieces. No doubt about that! Not my fault that Chase is cheating on her.

No wait it is!

I was the one who kissed him first. I started the secret affair. And I'm probably the reason why Chase and Skye argued in the first place making her leave the lookout. If she didn't go, I would've never had an adventure of a lifetime. But everything would be at peace. Rocky and Zuma would still be stable and Chase wouldn't have to make so many choices. Then again I don't even regret all what happened this weekend. Everest was right.

'Everything that happened, happened for a reason.'

Eventually Skye would let the one night affair with Zuma slip. A secret isn't kept a secret for long. I finally realised my feelings towards Chase thanks to this weekend. Even though they were alway there.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know the cabin was directly in front of me. The front door was slightly open, I walked in feeling warmth surround me. I'm surprised I didn't freeze to death. I looked around, the room was empty.

"Chase?" I called as I walked by the lounge.

"In here Marshall," I slowly walked into a bedroom, which had to be where Jake sleeps. I looked towards the bed. Everest was laying under the covers and Chase was by her side occasionally nuzzling her awake, I let out a silent growl when I saw how close he was. I walked up to the bed when I heard Chase softly whisper. "Everest, wake up?" He nuzzled her again, alright that it I've had enough of this. I jumped on the bed moving towards the sleeping husky. "Think you could patch her up?" I tilted my head in confusion until I looked at Everest.

She had scratches and bruises all over her body, she shivered each second. I reached a paw to her muzzle, lightly running it down the side. I heard a low growl next to me. If he can nuzzle her, then I can also touch her. After all I'm inspecting the injuries she has. I knew exactly what to do.

"Chase, go grab a bowl of water and a soft sponge?" The pup growled once more before jumping off the bed running towards the bathroom. When he was gone I ran to a small draw pulling out a red double coated blanket bringing it over to her. I wrapped it securely and comforting. I caressed her muzzle again. As I felt another tear fall down. "What happened to you Everest, I hope you wake up soon?" I heard a sudden whisper.

"Skye, please come back to me?" So Skye did leave her, that bitch how could she? What did Everest ever do to her, but love her and try to change her mind?

A sudden growl forced me to turn back and drop my paw. I watched Chase jump back on the bed letting the bowl gently drop down.

"What's gotten into you?" He spat, giving me a harsh stare.

"Me? What about when you were shouting at me when we outside?" I let out my own growl.

"I was shouting at you because you were being stupid and you almost got yourself killed!" I haven't got time for this. I leaned down grabbing the sponge out of the bowl. "Fine don't talk to me, stay with her! I'll be outside!" I turned back.

"Why are you getting possessive all of a sudden? I didn't even do anything wrong Everest's my friend I'm seeing if she's okay, besides you were nuzzling her when I got here!" Chase jumped off the bed.

"I was nuzzling her awake and it's comfort, the pup's obviously gone through a bad time. Anyway talk to me when you're finished, I'm tired." He let's out a small yawn before he slams the door shut. Leaving me alone. I was so angry.

I dashed the bowl away, growling aggressively. I slapped a paw to my muzzle straight after as I jumped back down, taking the bowl over to the bathroom to get more water. I felt tears fall down my muzzle as I slammed my paws down on the ground.

What am I doing arguing with Chase when I'm meant to be checking on Everest? He just makes me so angry sometimes I want to scream! I slam my paws on the ground again, as I watch tears fall on the floor.

"I-I don't want to argue with you Chase, I just want you to stop being mad with me...I love you so much," I cry a little more as I wipe the tears away with my paw. I slowly walk back out of the room carrying the bowl of water with me.

Once I get back on the bed, I placed a paw to Everest's head feeling a

sudden heat. Her body temperature was growing more hot by the second. I grabbed the sponge, squeezing some of the water out. Then I lightly damp the wet cloth on her muzzle. Cooling her from the heat.

Her fur had dirt all over it, not to mention the wounds which might get affected. After I finished with her muzzle. I lightly went all over her neck. She softly moaned in response. I bet she's having pleasant dreams. I went all over her body, washing the dirt away and some of the dried up blood. Occasionally I had to drop the sponge back in the bowl washing it out. I started again, lightly cleaning around her chest. I felt my muzzle grow hot slightly as I went a little lower near her navel. I took a deep breath before moving along her back paws which she lightly twitched from.

Once I was done with washing her. I barked out my bandages before I dressed her wounds up. While giving her an X ray scan to check for any severe injuries. Luckily she had none but a sprain on her back paw. I dressed a bandage around her head where she had a slight bump. I was starting to get worried. She might have a concussion. Once she was patched up. I wrapped the blankets more comfortably with my canines. She turned around, now lying on her stomach. I gave her an affectionate lick on her muzzle before I jumped off the bed. I cleaned myself up before pulling off my vest and pup pack. I let my red cap fall slightly to the floor. I wondered where Chase's went? Then I caught a glimpse of it under the bed.

I walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. To my surprise I couldn't see Chase at all. I looked around going towards the kitchen. Suddenly I felt a painful bump as I was pulled off balance, landing on my back. I rubbed my head as I slowly opened my eyes. My muzzle flushed when I saw Chase lying on top of me. He leaned down laying a tender lick across my lips in affection.

"How's Everest?" I rubbed my nose over his softly.

"She's fine, I hope she can wake up soon though." He nodded in response, now lowering his head down.

"I'm sorry," I heard him lightly whisper as he climbed off me. I grab his collar pulling him back. I may of still been a little angry with him, but I didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay, I forgive you...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I don't want to fight." I felt another lick as his paws wrapped around me while he buried his muzzle in the crook of my neck.

"Neither do I," my fur started to become wet. I lifted Chase's muzzle away from my neck bringing his muzzle in contact with mine as I pulled him into a small, tender kiss. "Marshall, I worry about you so much. That's why I was mad because I was scared. I don't want to ever lose you." I wrapped my paws around his neck, bringing him into a tight yet comforting embrace. I ran one of my front paws up and down his back soothing him and hoping it would stop the tears.

We soon moved over to the couch where we snuggled up against each other, Chase gave me a sweet yet slow lick down the side of my muzzle before he laid his head down. I did the same until we both closed our eyes. Before I could sleep, I hear a voice softly speaking into my ear.

"Marshall, tell me you love me one more time?" I blinked looking into his eyes they showed...fear.

"I already did today," I nipped lightly at his fur.

"Say it again...please?" I huffed in defeat as I looked into his eyes once more, laying my paw atop of his. I gave it a little squeeze as I softly spoke.

"Chase, I love you." I saw a small smile show as he closed the gap between us, planting a light kiss on my lips.

'I guess that's his way of saying it back?' I softly smiled, letting a single tear fall down my muzzle.

The next thing I felt sleep cover my mind as I closed my eyes, resting my head by Chase's.

 _My heart pounded loudly against my chest as I patiently waited for Chase to come to the fields. I paced back and forth waiting for him._

 _'Where is he?' I decided after so many minutes past by I decided to look for him myself. I walked all around the lookout until Zuma told me 'he's gone to the bay.' He's meant to be meeting me at the fields and he goes to the bay. I feel a sudden rage of anger as I dashed away._

 _'Chase when I get there, you're dead meat!'_

 _Once I reached the beach, I stomped up to him placing a paw on his back._

 _"Marshall, you're here? I was just about to call you."_

 _"Why didn't you come, I waited all day for you-" he shushed my lips with a kiss._

 _"I thought it would be more perfect to do this here." I tiled my head in confusion. Only to shake it. I watched Chase step back a little, pulling a black box from inside his collar. My eyes went wide. It's only been a few days since we officially got together._

 _"Marshall, I know I'm not really good with words and say three that you desperately want to hear is really hard, so I brought you this. Inside is a symbol of how much you mean to me._

 _He leaned down a little, my eyes went wider._

 _'Please don't tell me he isn't going to do this? it's so early shouldn't we wait a little longer?' I had a tingle of excitement. Of course if he was going to do this, then my answer would be yes._

 _To my complete surprise it wasn't what I thought it was. In fact when he opened the box all I saw was a small red rose next to it was golden heart with three words written in white._

 _'I love you'_

 _I looked up a single tear falling down my muzzle. As my eyes locked with his. Then I saw his lips slightly part as he whispered something, luckily I heard every word enough to bring me to tears._

 _"Marshall, I love you. I always have. I'm sorry it took this long, but I can't lose you and I can't leave you alone. I don't even want to be friends. It would be too hard when I hold deeper feelings for you." I let a small smile show as I wrapped my paws around his neck._

 _"Is this what you were looking for once, but you couldn't find it?" I felt him return the embrace._

 _"Yes, it was. I was going to tell you I loved you that day and break up with Skye. Marshall, it was never her. It was always you." I brought my muzzle closer to his as we placed them together._

 _"I love you Chase," I softly whispered before I was pulled into a kiss._

 _"I love you too Marshall, I'll never stop." I smiled once more as I held him in my paws._

* * *

I was suddenly jolted awake by a very loud noise ringing in my ear, a voice could be heard.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I shoot my eyes open, right in my clear eye was Chase, his eyes were shut as he rests his muzzle on top of his paws. I let out a little yawn, somewhat staring in awe the way Chase sleeps, it was too cute. I thought he was sleeping next to me, now he's in front? I looked down his front paw was entwined with mine. I leaned over laying a soft lick down the side of his muzzle. For a second I thought I heard some pup growling.

Suddenly I hear a cough, when I turned around my muzzle flushed looking at the slightly drowsy husky looking at me with an irritated expression. I awkwardly smile before speaking.

"Hey Everest, finally up I see?" I tilted my head in confusion when she growled again, looking over at Chase who was purring - what! Since when do pups purr? I'm guessing Everest wants him awake so I lightly shook him.

"That doesn't work, call his name or something? Say that Ryder needs him?" I nodded in response, leaning over I could whisper into Chase's ear.

"Hey Chase, wake up?" I heard a groan in response before muttering.

"Five more minutes Marshall," why is Everest growling so much? I shrugged my shoulders, lying down again.

When she asked me to wake Chase up again, I put my paw up saying no. After all Chase spent most of his day searching for her all over the mountains. Of course he must be exhausted by now.

When Everest told me why I should let Chase sleep more, I simply told her that he was 'saving her' the husky looked shocked as she took a look back at Chase.

She questioned why? So I told her that me and Chase went out all day looking for her. I never told Everest about what happened to me while trying to save her. After all I still felt foolish. Chase was right - I was stupid. I know he didn't mean it, I know he just wants to keep me from any danger. Chase is such a sweet mate.

'Wait what?' I had to shake my head. We weren't mates we were just best friends. Best friends with a mating mark each glued to our necks and both in love with each other.

Well I still don't know how Chase feels. Then I think back to the dream, the black box with a red rose inside. A symbol of love. I don't even remember telling him that roses are my favourite flowers. He just knows me too well even without me telling him anything, Chase always guesses correct. But I can't count on a dream to believe him.

I continued talking to Everest until she said something.

"Well, why don't you just tell him how you feel? After all I'm sure Chase feels the same." I felt my ears fall back as I leaned down laying another lick by the side of his muzzle, he leaned into the touch striking a quick lick on my nose. I blushed just as Everest whispered something else. "Trust me, tell him?" I gave her one look before jumping off the couch, I ran over to the bedroom closing the door behind me.

Of course I never told her. I already told Chase how I felt, so many times I'm starting to lose count. However I didn't want her to ask me what Chase said, because I didn't want to tell her that he didn't say it back. I already got a talk off Zuma and that's enough from me. I started to think more about Everest's words the last time I visited her.

How her words rang over and over in my ear.

 _'Marshall, Chase does love you, think about it?'_

I've been thinking and wondering since the first day he said it. The first time he said it when he was - drunk- then I remembered Zuma's words.

 _'You know when any pup ow anyone dwinks, they nowmally speak the twuth.'_

Some truth, he hasn't said anything since then! Every pup keeps on telling me that Chase does love me, he always has, but I just can't believe them until I hear it from Chase. Zuma, I am starting to trust more, but how do I know he isn't just covering for Chase? How do I know if Zuma knows the truth himself? If Chase is just lying to me, all his meaningful words are just words on a page? Was he just doing this because Skye doesn't seem to satisfy him? Because if he did love me he wouldn't even still be with her! Maybe he's just using me to give him some excitement for once.

Who was I kidding, I feel like I'm just pulled into a trap, a trap with so many obstacles to overcome.

I'm just making false assumptions, without knowing the real reason why.

I slammed my paw on the door, before I could hear voices from outside. All their words were just mutters, I couldn't hear anything.

Instead I just walked over to the bed, jumping on top. I laid on the red blanket, letting tears fall down my muzzle. My fur immediately becoming wet.

"Oh Chase, why do keep making this so difficult?" Moments later, I hear the bedroom door creak open. I wiped the tears away with my paw. Before I could move or jump off the bed, I was surrounded by paws wrapping around me.

"Ch-Chase, what's wrong?" I returned the embrace, burying my muzzle in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing wrong, I just thought it would stop you crying." I blink.

"I-I haven't been crying, I just wanted to be alone for a bit that's all." He looks up, locking his eyes with mine.

"You have, I can see it in yours eyes. Are you still upset with me?" I shook my head truthfully.

"No, I'm not."

"I didn't mean a single word I said, I was just-"

"I know and I told you before I forgive you." I wrap my paw around Chase tighter bringing him into another embrace."So, what did you and Everest talk about?" I felt warm vibrations run through my body as Chase nuzzled me.

"Nothing much, we were mostly talking about you."

"Oh..." He nuzzled again, licking along the back of my neck.

"It was mostly good things."

We stayed in the embrace for a minute or two, before pulling away. Chase gave me a quick yet tender kiss on the lips. I gave one right back before we both jumped off the bed.

As we opened the door I felt Chase's fur come in contact with mine as he softly nuzzled me. Then he turned around placing a paw on my muzzle.

"Come on smile for me?" I slowly let a small smile escape my lips, unexpectedly feeling a wet sensation running down the side of my muzzle. I blushed before turning my head to the side. I took a glance back looking at the now sleeping husky. Once I was sure Everest was asleep I turned my attention back to Chase.

I felt his hot breath directly in front of me, as Chase brought his muzzle closer, before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss I haven't had since earlier today. I was surprised, not to mention slightly excited. I couldn't help, but ask.

"What was that for?" Chase gave me a 'do I really need to explain myself' Look. Before I could talk any more, his paw reached over my mouth.

"How about I tell you tomorrow?" I tilt my head in confusion when his paw removes from my muzzle, as his tongue runs down the side, laying sweet, soft licks, somewhat rather sensual. I take another look back. Everest was looking forward before she fell back on the couch, closing her eyes. I felt a soft sensation as Chase placed his paw by the side of my muzzle while he licked up and down across my lips. 'Great he's teasing me again!' The more he licked me, the more I was enjoying it as a small moan escaped my lips.

Before I knew it, I pulled him into another kiss, this time more passionate. I think back to what he said seconds ago. What does he want to tell me? And why tomorrow? I soon felt my mind go blank as I instead focused on the way Chase's lips moved around mine, while his paws were wrapped around my head.

I took another look back. Everest was still sleeping. Even if she wasn't Chase doesn't even care. Now that every pup knows our secret, Everest just seems to think that me and Chase sometimes have intimate moments when really we do it all the time. When Chase's front paw ran up and down my back, I was forced to let out another small moan.

Just as I started to make the kiss more deeper, Chase pulled away, catching his breath as he softly whispered.

"As much as I would love to continue, we're meant to be taking care of some pup, how about we continue this when we get back home?" I moaned in response, I was still lost in heaven as I could still taste his kiss on my lips. I could only be lost even more when Chase leaned over, using his canines to lightly pull on my ear as he nibbled it. "So is that a yes?" I was too aroused to even remember what he just said. Although I still gave him an answer.

"Yes..." I moaned out as I felt Chase grip harder, using his canines to graze along my earlobe then I felt his wet tongue lick down the side of my muzzle. Before he could reach my lips, Chase huskily whispered again. 'What's got into him?'

"When you see what I've got planned tomorrow that's all you'll be saying, it'll be my turn to make it worth your while." Why do I suddenly feel ten times more hotter? I could swear this is the coldest place in Adventure bay. The last time he said that was on the day we kissed for the first time; also the day when this affair started.

I soon felt that all too good sensation once again this time only for a split second as Chase's lips lightly pecked mine, before he pulled away. When I felt his paws leave my neck, I twist my lips into a small pout. 'I want that feeling back!' I let out a little growl before I viciously tackle him down, sending him straight to the floor. I leaned over him, pinning his paws down with mine as I layed long sensual licks down the side of his muzzle.

I could feel his heart beat rapidly beneath me as my fur made contact with his. I stopped licking when Chase was forced to let a low erotic growl followed by a husky moan escape his slightly parted lips as he took deep breaths. I reach one of my paws down to his muzzle, cupping the side while I moved my body slightly up then down. I silenced his moans by another kiss this time more passionate, I slipped my tongue through his lips exploring every outer reach of his mouth. I could feel Chase's paws wrap around my neck one of them moving to the back of my head.

Before I could enjoy this intimate moment even more and lose myself in pleasure, I suddenly hear a loud noise coming from where the sleeping husky is meant to be. I removed my lips from Chase's before looking over.

I felt my entire body go hot when I saw Everest who was meant to be sleeping, somehow off the couch with some sort of slightly awkward smile. I tear my eyes off her for a second when I look back at Chase. For some reason the Shepherd was frozen. I looked back the husky who was still looking at us now lightly panting. 'Hmm, she must be hot?' I suddenly felt paws push to my chest as I heard a low growl before my body somewhat moved. I saw a flash of brown run away from me right towards the front door slamming it shut.

"I need some air!"

I let out a huff of frustration as I fall to my back, reaching my paw over my muzzle. When I removed them I saw a smiling lavender husky staring down at me.

"Well, now you know how he feels about you." I shake my head while running my paw down my muzzle.

"That doesn't mean anything Everest, we just do that sometimes. It started since that day in the fields. Then that night and now this, I don't know why he does it? I feel like he's just toying with my feelings."

Half of what I told her was true, except for the part about me and Chase having a secret affair for two months now. I don't think she will be happy and probably be annoyed with me. I don't blame her, but Everest is mainly a chilled and calm pup who doesn't have no worries, she reminds me of Zuma except for being overly hyper and energetic to no end. Although she's a sweet pup with a big heart - she's got such a soft side - especially for Skye.

I don't even know why I said the other thing, but lately or maybe it started today I've been feeling like I'm being played about - like some game.

"So why do you let him?" I hear her say. I lower my head in shame before I softly speak.

"Because I love him and that's the only way I can be close to him...like that." Everest nodded her head before she pointed towards the door.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" I let out another huff, throwing my paws over my head I felt my fur stick out slightly. "Come on Marshall, you can't hide in here forever!" Everest said as she nuzzled me. She's exactly like Skye except less whiny. I growled in defeat before standing up - well slowly moving reaching up my body. A single glare made me stand up quicker.

I walked over to the door - two steps forward before Everest was dragging me the rest of the way. She removed her paws off my back giving me another firm look.

"Okay, okay I'm going," I reach my paw over to the door walking out and stopping by the porch where I sat next to the German Shepherd who was giving me a sweet smile laying a single lick across my lips in affection.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey sorry for not updating, I already wrote this like three weeks ago, but because I don't have internet at my house it's hard to upload it. I should be posting the other part which I have also wrote and chapter 8 as well which is nearly finished.**


	8. Chapter 7 (part II)

Chapter seven

Playing my heartstrings part II

When we walked back into the cabin, Everest was sleeping. I thought it'll be best if she goes back to Jake's room, but Chase decided against. So we just all slept in the lounge.

As soon I was sitting up on the couch, I felt my back hit one of the cushions.

"What was that for?" I gave a little growl at the pup who was on top of me.

"Nothing," I felt my muzzle grow warm as Chase nuzzled into my fur, laying tender licks at my neck. I turned my head tearing my eyes away from the sleeping husky. I hope we don't wake her up. I reach my paws to his chest, pushing his muzzle away from me.

"Chase...maybe you should stop. I don't want Everest to wake up?" I should know by now that Chase takes orders from no pup except Ryder. I felt him breathe hotly against my neck. As he ran his wet tongue down the side. His paws roaming all over my body until they stopped at my inner thigh, running little circles. I couldn't take anymore. I parted my lips a little as a small moan escaped.

"It's more fun, when we could get caught." Get caught, that's a joke. Everest doesn't even mind. I bet she could watch us all day if she could. There is so much I don't know about that husky. I soon felt soft lips planting small butterfly kisses.

Okay now I'm losing control. Chase's paw ran up a little higher, teasing me into submission. I reach mine down trying to push his paw off, but instead he lifted them over my head, holding them restraint. As my paws were trapped I instead bucked my hips up, making our sheaths touch. Chase immediately let's out a grunt of pleasure followed by a very erotic growl. I felt his grip loosen as I broke his grasp wrapping my paws around his neck, letting my claws pull at his fur a little. I felt his body move over mine in a single movement. The sudden touch made another moan slip through my lips. Before I silenced the others with his kiss.

I didn't even care at this moment. I was already lost in utter bliss. I felt that feeling from earlier come back. I thrusted my hips up once more as I made our kiss deeper. Our tongues going into a dance of passion. I ran one of my paws down his back till I reached his tail which I firmly stroked up and down. I was suddenly focused to pull away from the kiss as I moaned out in pleasure as Chase moved his body over mine this time more intensity. I turned my head to the side once more while Chase licked up and down over my neck.

 _"You guys are seriously too cute - not to mention freaking hot!"_

My muzzle flushed when I saw Everest sitting up on the other couch, smiling with a light red stripe spread across her muzzle. Okay this pup is really starting to surprise me. The next thing I felt was extra weight leave my body as Chase somehow lost balance. Falling straight to the floor landing on his back.

"Ow, my head." I looked down.

"Aww, why did you two have to stop. I was really enjoying it." I gave Everest a look of shock.

"Wasn't you meant to be sleeping? And why were you watching us?" My muzzle couldn't of been anymore red.

"Nah, I was awake from the moment you two walked in, you two are so cute together I couldn't keep my eyes away." I deadpanned. I was so lost, I didn't even see Chase jump up onto the couch now nuzzling into my fur. "Why don't you two kiss again?" Please tell me I'm dreaming. This pup is crazy as Zuma.

"Erm Everest no - Mmpf ~"

Once again, I felt my back hit the cold cushion as Chase's lips attacked mine.

This is so unlike him, Chase would rather do things privately not public. I couldn't deny him for so long as I kissed back with as much passion I could give. When Chase's lips left mine, I was in a trance. 'Why did he just do that?'

"Happy now Everest?" She nodded her head in response. I could only tilt mine in confusion.

"Do you act like this with every couple you see?" She shook her head.

"No, just ones who are the same." Huh?

"Zuma used to be just like you, he liked the whole idea of seeing two females together - that's until Rocky found out and Zuma stopped. He was so intent on pushing Skye to be with a female. So when she got with me he wasn't happy, but it wasn't just that." For some reason Everest seemed to turn her head away. "You just like seeing two males together right?" Everest turned back nodding her head.

"Or two females, it doesn't really bother me." Chase snicked while I just deadpanned. What on earth are these pups talking about? "People say that being with a male or a female is a choice." Chase nodded in response. "Who do you feel more comfortable with Chase?" He looked straight at me.

"It was never a choice to me. As soon as I met the pup of my dreams I wanted to be with him, regardless if he was a male. I think I made it clear females aren't for me." Once again, I'm shocked.

"And that pup is?" Everest raised an eyebrow. Unexpectedly I felt a warm and wet sensation licking up and down the side of my muzzle running up towards my ear.

"Take a guess snow girl." I suppressed a giggle at the nickname. I was forced to let out another moan when Chase's canines lightly pulled on my ear.

"I think I already know, but then again Marshall's more female than male." I shot a deathglare.

"I am not!" The husky giggled, falling onto her back.

"Now I see who's really Alpha with you two." I shot another glare, only to moan again, when Chase ran his tongue back down the side of my muzzle. Slowly and sensually.

"Hey Everest, aren't you meant to be injured? Shouldn't you go back to sleep?" She shook her head.

"No way, I'm wide awake! Besides I like watching you two." Can my life get any more worse? I'm really surprised Chase is allowing this. He hates it when pups watch him. Why's it different this time? I felt another nuzzle. I looked back, Everest wasn't watching us any more. In fact she was lying on her front her front paws somewhat covering her muzzle. I swear I could see tears falling down her eyes.

'Maybe she's missing Skye?'

As Chase starts licking my neck, his canines grabbing my collar lifting his over my head. I start to talk to her.

"Hey Everest, you okay?" She looked up a little before laying her muzzle in her paws once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just missing some pup that's all." I see her lips twist into a small smile. Although she doesn't look happy at all. I decided that I should be comforting my friend not getting lost on cloud 9. I reach my paws over to Chase's chest trying to push his muzzle away from my neck, but this pup only makes things more difficult by wrapping his paws around my neck. I still continue to push him off until a sudden yelp escapes my lips. Chase instantly pulls away, giving me a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" I faked another yelp although a little yawn slips out.

"N-nothing, I'm just tired." Chase lightly nuzzled me before laying on the couch. He tapped his paw on the brown leather next to him.

"Sleep then?" I walked over a little before lying down as well. I felt Chase's paw wrap around me as he pulled me closer to him. I gave him a soft nuzzle before licking down the side of his muzzle.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow." I lick him again, closing my eyes. I leaned into Chase's muzzle - trying to sleep.

For some reason, I couldn't sleep one bit. I wasn't even tired, I just tricked Chase into thinking I was. That's when I realised I should've thought of something better. I lick my lips as I felt my stomach rumble. I haven't eaten since earlier, might as well grab something now. Surely Everest wouldn't mind if I borrowed a treat or two. After all the husky's asleep.

I nuzzle back into my collar before I carefully jump off the couch, taking a look back at the sleeping German Shepherd. I didn't even think Chase was tired. I was just about to walk away when a paw stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I turn back, so much for sleeping.

"To the kitchen, I'm feeling hungry." Chase nodded in response, letting go of my fur.

"Pick me up a treat if you can or some bowl of kibble?" Did he forget that we're not in the lookout? We just can't be taking food. I nodded. Before walking off.

When I reached the kitchen it was nothing like back at the lookout, I had no idea where anything was. I was about to call Everest when I saw her talking to Chase, another pup I thought was asleep. I took one last look before I went back to what I was doing.

I decided to check the cabinets, for some reason I couldn't find any bowls. I kept on looking for food when I saw something on top of the cabinet. I tried jumping, but there was no way I could get up there. Then I saw a small chair I thought that might be a better solution. Jumping on the chair I was about to jump again, when I felt the thing go higher. Before I knew it I had reached the top. Once off I saw plenty of cans filled with wet chunks of delicious. I thought about grabbing one, but instead I just ate a few of the treats in a bag.

I almost forgot I was meant to get Chase something as well. I couldn't open a can, without a bowl. So I just picked up a pup treat. One of these will be okay. After getting the treat, I jumped back on the chair waiting for it to go down. Once it did, I jumped off, but for some reason I completely lost balance tripping up on something that sent me flying across the kitchen.

By the time I was regaining conscious I was enduring a large amount of pain. I shook my head, walking - well trying to leave the kitchen. For some reason my vision was not clear. I shook my head again seeing the room much better. I kept walking until I forced to stop dead in my tracks, my jaw dropped.

Right in front of me - was Chase standing up on his hind legs, his entire front part of his body exposed. I had to give myself a mental slap. I must be dreaming. I saw the way his fur glowed in absolute delight. His dark brown fur transcending into a shimmering honey brown. I didn't even care why he was standing in the first place all I know is that I was in a trance. I didn't even realise it until now - Chase had muscles - of course he would, his breed is meant to be strong and from all that running and rescuing he would have too. I could swear I was drooling with the way each muscle flexed beneath his fur. I was holding in so much willpower to not look down any lower past his navel, but I couldn't stop licking my lips. How I would love to bury my muzzle into his fur as my paws roam all over his chest.

It was just like falling in love all over again.

Unfortunately my perfect view disappeared when Chase sat back down, giving me an unsure look.

"Hey Marshall, you okay buddy? You seem to be looking a little red?" I shook my head, returning to reality. I reach a paw to my muzzle, which seems to be burning. When I looked back I fought the urge to get lost in glowing amber eyes. Not to mention melting as Chase's lips twist into that very sexy smirk he has.

"Ch-Chase why were you standing up just now?" His grin went a little wider as his paw pointed over to Everest.

"Everest said that it's nearly morning, so I wanted to check." When Chase looked back his paws were placed at the edge of the couch, still with that irresistible smirk. "Why? Did you see something you like?" I was too busy gazing at him to even hear what he said so I just nodded in response. I saw that smirk turn into a sweet smile as the back of his front paw tapped the space next to him. I took that as a signal to get back on.

I suddenly hear a giggle from behind me. I look back, Everest is so funny sometimes. Not to mention she surprises me every time and she's incredible at giving advice. Maybe I don't need Zuma anymore - wait he was the pup who made me realise what my true feelings towards Chase are. Also he's trusted me with his deepest secret.

Maybe I'll call him later, see how him and Rocky are doing.

I didn't even have any more time to think when Chase's tail unexpectedly tapped my rear end using the fluffiest on it to run along my tail, before wrapping around it. I look at him.

"Feeling tired now?" I shake my head a little.

"Not really." An unexpected yawn escaped my lips. We both share a laugh looking over at Everest.

"Do you guys have to go today?" She turns to face us, her eyes slightly stained. Of course we can stay another day. It's not like we're really doing anything. I take a look at Chase for some reason he doesn't seem happy.

"I guess staying one day won't be so bad, what about you Chase do you want to stay?" I noticed that unhappy look became angry. This pup is not even answering my question. Why does it look like Chase is giving Everest some evil look? The husky who was lowering her head, now shaking it before saying.

"Y-you two don't have to if you don't want?" She lowered her head down in shame, a light strip slapping across her muzzle. I took another look at Chase, his angry look had gone and been replaced with a sweet smile. I felt a sudden paw wrap around me as Chase pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry Everest, but me and Marshall have got some things to do later on today," huh? I tilted my head in confusion giving him puzzled eyes.

"What do you mean Chase, what things have we got?" I felt hot air blowing into my ear as Chase reached his muzzle up.

"It's a surprise so you're just going to have to see." I was still confused as I turned to face him, I felt a wet sensation as my nose bumped his. Before I could pull away, his tongue made contact with my lips, licking across them. He kept on doing this until another yawn escaped my lips. I was starting to feel tired. Chase pulled back, reaching a paw to my muzzle.

"Tired?" I nodded in response.

"What about you?" He nodded before lying down.

"Sleep with me Marshall?" This time I could swear I was dreaming. I laid down as well, moving a little closer until his paw pulled me up to where our fur came in contact. Then he softly whispered in my ear. "I don't bite...that's unless you want me too?" I'm officially deadpanned. I lean my muzzle into his for comfort before I lightly close my eyes. I take one look over, Everest seems to be already sleeping.

* * *

I was stirred awake by some pup nuzzling me. I turn my head to the side. To my surprise Chase was still sleeping, so was Everest. I move my paw until it's laying atop of Chase's. I reach over a little laying a slow yet tender lick down the side of his muzzle. He leaned into the touch, letting out a small adorable moan.

'I've never heard that sound before,'

It was the most cutest sound I have ever heard. My lips twist into a large smirk as I lay another this time upwards to I reach his ear. I lightly nibble as I hear another moan. I tear my eyes away for a second, now looking at the orange glow outside. It was morning or afternoon.

"Why did you stop?" I look back, for a second I thought Chase would be awake, but his eyes were still closed, maybe he's dreaming. I wonder who about? I lean down letting my tongue lick along his earlobe, before I pulled away. In a single motion Chase moved his body so now he was on his back. I blinked there was no way I would touch him while he's sleeping, although it's very tempting. I turn my head away. Unexpectedly I feel paws grab hold of my neck, pulling me till I'm on top of him. The sneaky paws remove themselves. I keep my eyes in front of me, gazing at every detail of Chase in awe. Before I could reach a paw, I was suddenly flipped over.

'Great, for a second I thought I would be in charge even if I wasn't going to do anything.'

I let out a silent growl as Chase laid on top on me, his paws wrapping around my torso. I reached my paws to the fur around his ears giving them a light stroke. He moaned from the single touch, thrusting his hips forwards. I let out my own moan of pleasure from the touch. I let go of his ear, running my paw down his muzzle, till I reach his lips I carefully reached up a little, stealing a single kiss. I feel a wet sensation lick across my lips in return as Chase's body moves over mine again.

I soon turn my head to the side as I felt soft lips plant small butterfly kisses by my neck as his thrusting becomes more intense. I was trying my hardest not to howl his name out in pleasure right now, I could feel my body growing hotter as he moved his body over mine, a little faster. I bucked my hips up in anticipation as I felt our shafts touch. Those sweet kisses soon turned into slow, long, sensual licks.

I couldn't take anymore, as a moan of pleasure escaped when his paw moved along my chest, teasing my small teats, running little circles around each one. I wrapped my paws around his neck as I pushed my hips up with as much force as I could give. I heard a grunt followed by a husky growl before I felt another pair of lips attack mine.

'How can he be asleep and do all this?'

My thoughts were soon forgotten as Chase thrusted up and down once again. I felt my body temperature rising as a new feeling yet familiar sensation took over my body. I kissed him with as much passion as I could give, only difference is he took the lead, slipping his tongue through exploring every outer reach of the insides of my mouth, I let out a muffled moan when his tongue connected with mine. As his thrusts increased their pace.

I was lost on cloud 9 by now, I didn't even care there was another pup seconds behind me. I was feeling alive, a warm bubbly feeling, that was making my head spin spread all around my body it only increased when Chase's paw grabbed hold of my shaft, stroking it up and down, that's when his lips left mine as he panted out heavily. I was so absorbed in pleasure that I couldn't even open my eyes.

My heart was racing like no other, while my muzzle was flushed. My front paws continued to roam up and down his back, but the lightheaded blissfulness that washed over my body made that very hard and made my claws dig deep into his fur as I howled out in sudden release. Seconds later I hear a loud growl as Chase thrusted one more time before I feel something drip down onto my fur, which he was now licking away as his tongue brushed along my shaft, sending warm vibrations all through my body.

I suddenly slap a paw to my muzzle, looking over.

"Relax Marshall, Everest didn't hear anything." I was suddenly shocked, my eyes going wide as I looked into his glowing amber eyes.

"YOU WERE AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME!" He nodded in response. I growled before flipping us over.

"Marshall, I thought you'll be happy, after all you wouldn't complain if I was asleep. Besides I owed you anyway." I growled again, burying my muzzle in his chest. I let my canines bite a little on his fur in annoyance.

"Ahh~"

I lifted my head up, I thought that would hurt? How wrong I was, yet again. I twist my lips into a smirk as I bite again, this time a little higher, closer to his neck. Another moan slipped through his lips. I decided it's time for a little payback, I moved my back paw in between his as I rubbed it over his shaft.

"You like that don't you...Chasie?" He moaned in response. I decided to tease him a little, with each piece of fur I bit, I would lick along it. Before moving up to another piece. When I reached his neck, rather than biting I lick and lightly nibble instead. I continue this until his paws unexpectedly pull me up. "What's wrong?" I run my paw down his muzzle.

"N-nothing, it's just don't you want to leave now, Everest will be fine on her own?" I look back, then I slowly nod in response.

"We should tell her first?" I slowly climb off him, before we both jump off the couch, walking over to the sleeping husky who seems to be softly muttering in her sleep. I reach a paw, lightly shaking her. She woke up in seconds.

"Why did you guys wake me up so early?" I take a look at Chase then back at her.

"Well Everest, me and Chase are going now. We just wanted to tell you." For some reason she didn't look happy.

"Okay, hey guys before you go can you please get me a bowl of water, I'm really thirsty?" I nod in response before walking away, Chase stayed back for a second before following me towards the kitchen.

"Hey Chase, you okay?" He walked past me, stepping in the kitchen.

"I'm fine," I gave him an unsure look. Not wanting to irritate him, I walked over to the cabinet. There's got to be a bowl here somewhere? While I searched, Chase sat by the door.

"Are you sure you're alright, because you're not acting like it, in fact it looks like something's bothering you?" He shook his head. I stopped searching and walked over to him, until I was right in front. "Chase, tell me what's wrong?" He looked down, his muzzle turning scarlet. He looks so shy right now.

"It's n-nothing! I'm fine." I stepped closer closing the gap between us as I planted a soft kiss on his lips. Suddenly I heard a 'thud' sound coming from the lounge. I broke the kiss running out of the kitchen.

As soon as I reached the lounge my eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, Everest are you okay, how on earth did you fall." I bent down, looking at the husky who was now yelping in pain.

"I-I don't think so," I placed a paw on her muzzle, her temperature seems to be normal, but I still think I should check if she has proper hurt herself. "I think I've hurt my paw again." I hold her paw as she gives to me, I don't see any redness, but just to make sure.

"Can you stand?" She shakes her head in response. "Okay, what about if you climb on my back and I'll take you to Jake's room?" She nodded. I bent down lower as I carefully lifted her up with my muzzle, once she was on my back I told her to 'hold on my fur for support.' Little did I know, she was holding too tight.

I walked out of the lounge towards the bedroom, before I went in, I called out to Chase who was still in the kitchen.

"Hey Chase, mind getting Everest some food as well?" I immediately see him walk out carrying a silver bowl. He took one look at me before dropping the bowl, growling as he went back. I let out a huff of frustration before I went inside the room. I carefully place Everest on the bed, wrapping the red blankets over her. I bet Chase is having troubles, I should help him. I give the lavender Husky a look that tells her I'll be back.

Once out of the room, I run back to the kitchen where I see no trace of a German Shepherd anywhere.

"Chase?" I hear a sudden 'clash' sound coming from above. I look up. "What are you doing up there?"

"Getting another bowl, but for some reason it's stuck on this thing." I slap a paw to my muzzle before jumping up. His paws pull me up until we're both standing on the counter. I step up to the device, looking over I see a button, I press it. In seconds a silver bowl pops out I quickly catch it with my canines. I wriggle my eyebrows at Chase as I walk away. "How was I meant to know the button was there, I thought you just lift these things out like back at the lookout." I flip open a can lid.

"Ryder stores our bowls in a cabinet, he doesn't have one of these," I try to suppress a laugh as Chase growls, turning his head away from me.

I continue on what I'm doing as I tilt the can upside down watching wet chucks fall out. Once down I grab the bowl with my canines walking over to the chair by the corner. While I press the button, I suddenly see Chase jump down landing on all four paws. I smile down at him as the chair stops at the ground. We both place the two silver bowls on the tray. I watch Chase dragging the tray away, making some of the water spill. I run over to him.

"I don't think Everest would be happy if we showed up with no water?" he tilted his head in confusion until I pointed a paw. He smacked a paw to his muzzle. That laugh that I was holding in before was not anymore as I looked over at him letting little giggles pass through my lips. Even more when he started growling. I picked up the tray with my canines. "It would much better if we carry it together?" He didn't respond. I dropped the tray, giving him a nuzzle laying a slow lick down the side of his muzzle. "Come on Chase, smile?" He shook his head, there's definitely something up with him.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow, giving him a worried look. I wanted to ask him again, force what's going through his head out of him, but I don't want to push him away. So I just left it.

"Nothing, it's just you look more cuter when you smile." At that point Chase's lips twisted into a small smile.

We soon both grabbed onto the tray, bringing it over to Jake's room, where to my surprise Everest was awake, but something looked a little different with her. We brought the tray over to the bed, dropping it gently down. She reached up a little as she started eating and drinking. When she finished, my muzzle was flushed, as she asked something so personal yet out of context.

"What does mating feel like?" I had to shake my head, I know Everest is a crazy pup, but I can never imagine her asking this question. To my surprise Chase didn't even seem bothered by it.

"Like you wouldn't know, didn't you do the same with Skye?" My eyes directed straight to him, again, why is she asking this?

"Yeah, but females do it a different way to males. So what did it feel like when you two did it?" I couldn't take this. Chase didn't speak any more instead he just lowered his head, letting out a low growl.

"E-Everest, why you asking us this sort of question?" She was giving me some weird look, one I couldn't put my paw on.

"Because I want to know if it was meaningful." I turned my head as me and Chase looked at each other, his eyes had that type of glow in them again. It meant everything to me, I wish I can say the same about him. I just wanted to forget that day, after all Chase did say it was a...mistake. My ears fell back when I thought of that day. I had to perk them back up when I heard Everest laughing.

'What's got into that pup?'

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" I heard her say before she laughed again, slapping Chase on the paw which he pulled back, then she fell back, her paws feeling the covers. 'This pup's acting weirder than usual.' I stare at her in amazement just as Chase says something, I didn't even see him jump off the bed.

"Everest, did you drink this at all?" She looked back, still lightly giggling. I took a look, Chase was holding a brown coloured bottle.

'Brown coloured?' Oh no this could only mean one thing.

"Maybe...why? What is it anyway?" This can't be good, and judging from the way Chase was slapping his paw on his muzzle it might be worse.

"This is something pups shouldn't drink! This is alcohol." The Husky looked confused as she kept on looking at me then back at Chase.

"It doesn't seem so bad, in fact you can't bark you drank it once as well." Can't argue with her there.

"Yeah by accident, you drank this deliberately!" I started to think about that day again, all the memories coming back to me, memories which Chase doesn't have. I lower my head down, wondering if they'll ever come back?

"You okay Marshie, you seem sad?" I shook my head, I suddenly felt my body move as Everest's paws pulled me closer wrapping around my neck. Before I could return it. Everest looked at Chase.

"Would you have the guts to mate with Marshall, if you didn't drink? I think drinking that...whatever it's called, made you brave." When Everest removed her paws I ran out of the room. I couldn't take it any more. I just wish he would remember! I don't want Chase to say it was a 'mistake' again. What makes it weird is he won't do it again. Did I do something? Is it my fault?

I just need to talk to some pup right now.

I walk over to the longue, jumping up on the couch as I placed my paw on my pup tag. I knew who I was calling and I hoped this pup would answer. I let a single teardrop fall down my muzzle as I press my pup tag.

"Zuma, you there?" I thought for a second he was at the bay or his collar was off, but I soon heard his voice.

 _"Mawshall, hey dude what's up?"_

"Nothing's up, just I wanted to talk to you, you busy at all?"

 _"Nope, Wocky gone on a mission with Skye, oh yeah why didn't you two tell me she's back? By the way is Evewest okay?"_ Oh no! Zuma's knows. I knew it won't be long till he finds out. What am I going to tell him?

"S-she's fine, just a little tired. I'm sorry I guess we just forgot. You still not talking to her?" I heard a growl in response. When is this going to end? I decided to change the subject. "So how are you and Rocky doing?"

 _"We'we much bett_ ew... _I'm still scawed though. Now Skye's back and she's with Wocky at the moment she could be telling him anything."_

"No she's not, Skye's just messing with you Zuma, don't let her!"

 _"Wow, Mawshall! I've nevew heawd you say anything like that, what happened?"_

"I'm just upset with her, Everest's could've been killed because of her!" I didn't even realise what I just said.

 _"I thought you said Evewest is just tiwed? What happened to hew Mawshall?"_ Zuma's my friend not to mention hers. I shouldn't keep this from him.

"She had an accident, me and Chase found her by the other side of the mountains unconscious. She had scratches and bruises all over her. Not to mention she was so cold." I heard a gasp from the tag, followed by a growl.

 _"Why was she out thewe?"_

"She was looking for Skye, I don't know what happened between them two, but Everest isn't the same." Another growl could be heard. "She's fine now," I hoped that would calm his anger down a little bit. Another memory from today came back. "Zuma, has Rocky ever been angry with you, like has ever shouted at you at all?"

 _"Not weally, he wather shows his emotions a diffewent way...anyway enough about me. How awe you and Chase? Has he told you he loves you yet?"_ If only? _"Mawshall, you thewe?"_

"Yeah...we're fine I guess and no he hasn't told me yet, I wish he would. I really thought he would say it today, but he never did...all he did was scream at me." I let out a sigh letting another tear fall.

 _"Why did he do that?"_

"When we were saving Everest, he seemed so angry with me, maybe he was just protecting me I don't know."

 _"Chase nevew loses his tempew unless it's ovew concewn ow to pwotect. What wewe you doing anyway?"_

"Being me as usual, clumsy as I always am."

 _"Chase was pwobably scawed, he doesn't want to evew lose you. I know how hawd he took it when you wan away that day. He told me he missed you so much, if you wewe still out thewe he would be out evewynight seawching fow you. He cawes about you Mawshall, you need to wealise that, he may not show it so much, but it's twue. He was scweaming at you, so you'll think twice about doing it again. Whewe is Chase anyway?"_

"He's talking with Everest, she drank some sort of drink, I forgot what's it called, but Chase drank it once as well."

 _"Was it alcohol? And what's he doing with hew, he's youw mate?"_

"I think so...he's not my mate Zuma, we're just friends." I heard the Chocolate Lab huff in frustration.

 _"So? He's still 'youws' he has youw mawk. Go talk to him, besides Wocky's coming back in a bit and I can't stay long."_

"I know, I know, but I'll just wait for him to come out. Zuma before I go, this whole cheating game do you think it's fair on Skye? Sometimes I feel like ending it or shouldn't Chase just break up with her if he wants to be with me."

 _"Mawshall didn't Chase tell you? To be honest it's youw choice. If I was you I would talk to Chase not leave. You love him and he loves you. Even if you don't believe it until you heaw it fwom that subbon Gewman Shephewd youwslef then just stay."_

"I guess so, thanks for talking with me Zuma."

 _"Anytime dude, anyway Wocky's back now, gotta go. See ya latew Mawshall."_ I said bye before pressing my pup tag off, my paw going numb from the amount of pressure I put on it.

I turned my head around just as I heard a creaking sound. I see a brown and tan pup emerge from the door. His smile couldn't be any brighter. He walked up to me.

"What's got you so happy?" Chase jumped up on the couch, giving me an affectionate nuzzle.

"Seeing you," I let a red blush spread around my muzzle as I nuzzle him back. I soon feel a soft sensation as he plants small butterfly kisses on the side of my neck. "Why are you in here all alone? You should've of stayed in there with us?" I shook my head in response.

"I was talking to Zuma." Chase plants another kiss, this time near my jaw bone.

"Oh really, why?" I let out a small moan as his canines nip lightly at my fur.

"J-just wanted to see how he is...he knows that Skye's back." I felt a warm and wet sensation now licking along the side of my muzzle.

"He would soon find out anyway." Another moan escaped my lips as his licks became slow and sensual.

"Chase ~" his canines grabbed on a piece of my fur again, swirling his tongue along it.

"Marshall, let's go back?" Chase's changed the octave in his voice to a soft yet sultry sound as his muzzle went higher, blowing hot air into my ear.

"B-back? Back where?" His canines start nibbling.

"Home, the lookout, the fields? Even the bay? Anywhere where we can be alone." Dammit! how does his voice turn me on so badly?

"W-we can't, we should look after Everest?" Chase runs his tongue down my earlobe, taking little nips along the way.

"She'll be fine, Everest is sleeping by now, she won't even notice we're gone." I lose myself in bliss when his paws roam down my chest until he pushes me down. He gives me a loving look, before his lips connect with mine.

"I still don't know about this Chase," he kisses me again, more deeper as his tongue moves inside my mouth travelling all around, I feel a sudden tug as he tongue connects with mine. He breaks the kiss to say something.

"Come on Marshie? I've need to tell you something anyway." Tell me? Okay now, it's really hard not to grab my stuff and leave. But what does he want to tell me...? Could it be? Nah, who am I kidding? He'll never say it!

"Okay, we can go, but I'm eating something first." He gives me a confusing look, which soon disappears as he leans down licking all over my muzzle. "E-enough, let me get up?" He didn't listen he just kept on licking. His licks were starting to arouse me, especially when his licks continuously across my lips. Giving me no air to breath. The only thing I could do was moan out in pleasure.

"Are you sure, you want to get up now?" I couldn't even focus at all, nor understand anything. As my mind was filled with ecstasy. Chase started to draw little circles down my chest, teasing my small nubs while doing so.

"Y-yes!" I cried out in pleasure when his paw went lower, going up and down over my shaft. How many times must we lose ourselves? I was hungry, I wanted to eat. I know he's going to hate me, but it was my only chance. I pretended to wrap my paws around his neck, but instead I pushed him away from me, what I didn't know. I made him drop on the floor.

"Seriously why is it only me?" I looked down in guilt. When he looked at me, his lips twisted into a wicked smirk. "You're going to pay for that." Great now I'm officially doomed!

"Can you let me get something to eat then can you kill me?" He let's out a low growl, one I should be afraid of.

"No, no, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do much worse." I gulped before he could pounce on me, I ran. Making his muzzle hit the couch. "Get back here!" Great, now I've really made him mad.

"I'm sorry Chase, please don't be mad with me?" I begged as I ran across the lounge, making my head spin, I soon hear paw prints running after me. I can't run on an empty stomach, I need food. I ran straight to the kitchen. Before colliding into the cabinets.

I sat up, rubbing my head in pain when I opened my eyes, I shook in fear.

"H-hey Chase, please don't eat me?" I covered my muzzle with my paws. I expected him to be dragging me on the floor or teasing me by now. But instead I felt a paw touch mine.

"Marshall, are you okay?" I removed my paws, seeing amber eyes full of concern and compassion. Chase placed his paw on my muzzle, softly caressing it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was only playing." I lifted my muzzle up, a single tear falling down. Slamming into a cabinet hurts more then crashing into an elevator. I instantly felt paws wrap around me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." He wrapped his paw tighter, giving me a little squeeze. I returned it, burying my muzzle in the crook of his neck, laying a soft lick. "Can you let me eat now?" When he looked at me I saw his lips twist into a small smile.

"Sure, I'll be in the lounge if you need me." We both broke the embrace, pulling each other into a small yet tender kiss. Before Chase walked away. I blushed when I think I'm so happy to have an amazing pup like Chase. Even if we're not mates...yet.

* * *

When I walked out of the kitchen, a treat balancing on my nose before I threw it up, catching it with my canines. I ate the tasty snack while walking over to the lounge, again there was no trace of him.

'Where did Chase go?' I saw the bedroom door shut and the other room the same. I could feel sudden cold air rush through my once warm fur. I look towards the front door which was open a bit. I walked near to it, hearing voices coming from behind. Who was Chase talking to?

"Just come up, we could spend some time together just you and me?"

 _"Not interested Chase, why are you being so nice to me? Don't you have your perfect mate to be alone with?"_ That voice, it sounded so familiar. That high pitch squeak with a certain happy flair with it. Why can't I hardly hear anything? Stupid doors!

"What mate? Marshall's just a friend. Come on Skye...I miss you." I feel a sudden crack, not to mention an unfamiliar pain coming from my chest. Why is he talking with her? I thought he doesn't have a single care for Skye? That can't be true? I can't just be a friend, not after all what's happened. This doesn't make sense. Why is he saying all this? Was I wrong about his feelings towards me? I was right to doubt them, he just played with me, like a game. That's it I've had enough of this, I'm leaving!

I stormed away from the door, before I do something I'll regret. I walk over to Jake's room, sneaking inside so I don't wake up the lavender husky laying on the bed. I go to the bathroom, grabbing my vest and pup pack, nuzzling my hat over my head. Once on, I run out. Just as I see Chase walk back in, looking at me with a loving smile. One that is filled with lies! I ran right past him not giving him a chance to speak. I open the front door about to run to my van, before he calls my name.

"Marshall, wait?" I can't even bare to hear his voice anymore. Every time I hear a sound, it makes my heart race, but I don't feel no rapid heartbeat only one that's breaking to pieces. I can't just leave like this, I got something say!

"No Chase, I'm done! I can't take this any more. I should of realised this a long time ago, but yet I let you, I know you're just playing with my heart! Why do you do this? You're with Skye, why do you continue to tease me. It's like you're leading me on and I don't want that! That night I told you how I felt and I've said it everyday since. I meant every word I said, I want something more of you, I don't want to be friends anymore! I get it if that night meant nothing to you, just some stupid mistake! You should know, to me that night was the most blissful, most amazing night I have ever spent with you. That night you also told me you loved me was it true or was I just your mistake? What makes it weird is that you're with Skye, but you go after me, why? I'm done with the secrets Chase, tell me everything now!" I was so angry, I couldn't hold it in any longer. For once I'm taking my own advice. I'm leaving.

"Marshall, I-I...um I can't tell you right now." What? He can't be serious!

"Why? Oh wait let me guess, you don't know, well you know what I'm done being your dirty little secret! I don't want you to sneak around Skye's back with me any more! I just want us to go back to being best friends. Once you decided what you want, then you can talk to me. But don't expect me to hurt Skye any more, because every time we do this, she finds out somehow. So whatever you said about keeping us a secret went south...one thing I'm so confused with, why did you start to cheat on Skye? I thought you loved her, isn't that why you marked her?"

"I-I-I don-"

"You know what forget it, you're never going to tell me. I'm just waiting for false hope and I'm sick of it. I'm going back and I don't want to see you until you decide what you want. Because this cheating game is finished Chase! I know now that everything we shared meant nothing to you, just some fun - well it's time for you to realise, that playtime is over!" I wiped the tears away with my paw before running off, I don't want to hear any more lies! Anything that would lure me back into his paws! Even if I said we're done, I didn't want that. I thought about running back, but I'll just be making a fool out of myself.

So instead I ran towards my medic van, jumping right inside. My paw slammed on the button as I drove away. I just don't care anymore! I feel each piece of my heart shattering into shards. Rows and rows of tears falling down. As memories surrounded my mind. All the things that happened this week was all lies all just some game to him. If he could cheat on Skye, then he can toy with my mind.

Why did I take anything he said seriously? Why did I fall in love with him? This should've never happened. I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from ever kissing Chase! We could've of stayed as best friends, but no he just had to make me want him as more. I'm happy he doesn't remember anything about that night of passion. It wouldn't mean anything to him anyway!

I kept driving till I saw the city, I didn't even know where I was going. I just had to get away, I wanted to be alone! I can't go back to the lookout. I'm not in the mood to talk to any pup or see the pup who's probably laughing by now. When I drive by Katie's pet parlour, I reverse direction, going towards the bay. Once I see sand and the sea. I push another button before jumping out. I walk around the sand. Luckily for me, no one or no pup was here. I was alone.

I soon felt my paws give away as I dropped to my stomach, my eyes brawling out tears. I'm so so stupid! And I'm still being stupid. I don't want to be alone. I want Chase to be with me, but I'll doubt he'll even come round.

'No! Wait? What am I even saying?' I throw my head in the sand, letting the tides splash around me. It didn't even bother me!

"I'm done, I'm so done! It's over go be with your perfect pup the one who gives you nothing, who just annoying you to no end. A pup which you don't even talk to let alone show any affection towards. Every pup telling me that you love me, I didn't believe them and I'm happy I didn't, it was all a game. I was just a joke to you!" I don't even care if it looks like I'm talking to myself I can't keep this in any more.

"I hope I never see him again, maybe this time I will run away and never come back!" I don't believe a single word that Zuma or any pup says. Yeah right like hell Chase was ever worried about me, he never showed it. Always her! I never hated any pup. But Skye was very close to being on that list. Why? Was I not good enough? Was my love meaningless?

I remove my muzzle looking at an orange glow, with a hint of red out on the horizon. The colour illuminated throughout the bay. It was beautiful yet painful to watch. The colours when blended somehow resembled some pup I want to forget. Same colour as his eyes.

I was starting to hate the sunset!


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/n somethings in this chapter will be non related to any of my other stories)**

Chapter eight - Red Rose

An hour had past since I left the cabin, for some reason I couldn't stop looking behind me. Of course I didn't want to see Chase until he decides what he wants and pup up enough to tell me how he truly feels. Thought after thought clouded my mind both good and bad. I start to think back to the day when this all started. Of course I didn't mean the day when we went to the fields. No this started on the first day I met Chase.

He was just a street pup when I met him, no owner, no family. Just himself and a wrong crowd to go with it. I know I should've listened to Ryder about exploring Adventure bay all on my own, but I didn't and I never regretted the choice I made...

* * *

Five years ago ~ ~ ~

"Ryder please?"

"No!"

"Please, I'll be back early promise?"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you out on your own. If you go out, you go out with me. Do I make myself clear!" The three month old Dalmatian huffed in defeat, slowly nodding his head up and down.

"Good," the boy about seven years, bent down so he was eye level with the Dally. "Marshall, I don't mean to shout at you, it's just I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you very much." Marshall smiled, licking his owner hand in affection. "Now go play, I still got lots and lots of packing to do and remember don't go too far?" The Dally once again nodded his head. Running out of the lookout.

He looked around, he was so bored, how he wished he had another pup to play with. Of course he had Ryder, but the boy had so many other things to do. Marshall didn't bug him so much, but still he wondered.

 _'I wish I had a friend who's like me?'_

It was as if he was wishing on a star, or the sun as it was still morning. Marshall walked around the lookout, occasionally huffing or sighing of boredom.

Then as if his wish just came true. He suddenly saw a another pup out of the corner of his eye. This pup was a German Shepherd with a brown coat with a exception of his muzzle, paws and his undercoat which was tan. The pup also had the most gorgeous set of eyes that Marshall had ever seen and that was a radiant colour of amber. The pup seemed to be looking for something. Marshall wagged his tail in happiness.

 _'Maybe I could help him?'_

Before Marshall could say a word, he saw the pup run off. Marshall's ears drooped down. He didn't want the pup to leave so soon. So he followed him. Completely forgetting what Ryder said.

The Dalmatian didn't have a clue where the pup was running to, but it looked so different to Marshall. Ryder never let him explore so he never got a chance to see what Adventure Bay has in store. He followed the pup until he saw him suddenly stop in a alleyway, like he was waiting for something.

Marshall once again was just about to approach the pup when he saw another figure come out of the shadows. He hid behind the wall to listen.

 _"Where were you, Roce was getting mad, you know not to sneak off by yourself and when you do I'm the one who get's the ass whipping!"_

 _"I'm sorry Busta, I just wanted-"_

 _"Dammit Chase, Roce has been giving you too many chances! You know the amount of times I had to take the blame just so he doesn't lock you up in a cage. Just be careful next time?"_

The Dalmatian watched in suspense as he listened to the German Shepherd and the Staff. Marshall soon decided that he shouldn't eavesdrop any more so he stepped back, little did he know that he bumped into someone.

"Well, well look what we have here, fresh meat." The Dally looked at the dog, twice as big as he. The Pitbull glared, his paws grabbing hold of Marshall's collar, pulling him up to a wall. "Didn't your owner tell you not to go walk abouts, you might just end up run in with the wrong crowd?" The Dally shivered in fear, his spotted ears falling back.

Now he wished he listened to Ryder and stayed.

"P-please, let me go? I didn't know this was you t-territory, I'll never step paw here again, please don't hurt me?" The Dally shivered more while he begged for mercy, the Staff and Shepherd walked around the alleyway seeing their Alpha pinning up a small pup.

"Why should I let you go, what's in it for me?" Marshall blinked, eyes looking left and right until they stopped on the German Shepherd looking at him with slight fear.

"Roce, you can't be serious? He's just a pup, looks about the same age as Chase, just let hi-"

"Shut it Busta, did I tell you to speak?" The Pitbull said slapping his paw across the Staff's muzzle.

"No sir!" Busta backed away. Still the German Shepherd was in shock. His eyes focused on the small Dally, no younger than he is. Chase's heart almost stopped as he looked at the pup's mesmerising blue eyes filled with fear and sadness. He couldn't believe what was happening. He pressed his paws together hoping this wouldn't end bad. He knew that Roce was probably the toughest and deadliest dog there is. Every pup in Adventure bay knows not to mess with him.

"Actually, Busta you might have a point," Roce looked at Chase. "This pup is about the same age as our youngest recruit. So he should be the one to kill him. That would finally prove to me if he's worthy of our pack." At this point, Chase was utterly terrified and this wasn't the first time Roce had asked something like this. Sometimes he would be the one to chase down the butcher van until he was too weak to run any more. When he would fail, the Shepherd would be locked up in a small cage as punishment. If Chase even let out a single whine or whimper, he would have much worse treatment.

Of course Chase hated having to obey every single command Roce threw, he didn't know any better. In fact every since he left his family hoping for a better life, Chase had been in Roce's pack, he almost felt like he couldn't trust any of the other dogs. All except for Busta who was like a brother to him. Told him so many times to 'run' and 'leave' Roce's pack was no good. Chase shouldn't be this weak little Omega, he was born to be a leader, somewhere in his heart told the Shepherd that he could do so much more.

"You don't have to do this Chase, just run away!" Once again, the Staff was slapped right across the muzzle this time much harder causing his black fur to go slightly red.

"He will do as I command!" Chase gulped. _He really didn't want to do this!_ That pup has his whole life to look forward to.

He was jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a 'yelp' coming from in front of him as the pup was thrown over to the Shepherd. "Now do the deed like a good pup Chase?" The German Shepherd's heart was racing so much he couldn't even hear himself think. He was stuck in the most impossible and hardest position ever. He looked at the white Pitbull, a huge smirk plastered across his muzzle. He then took a look at the Staff who had his head lowered down. He had told Chase of Roce's sickening orders especially to kill an intruder if they step too close to his territory.

Chase narrowed his eyes to the Dalmatian who shook in horrific fear. His eyes begged 'don't do this?' But when Chase gets given a job he does it. So the Shepherd obeyed raising his paw about to strike his first hit ever. Then as if he's been punched with sudden guilt and a change of heart, Marshall grabbed on his other paw looking into his amber eyes which too, were filled with fear.

"Chase, please don't do this?" The Shepherd was shocked, how did the pup know his name? Even though it was said a couple of times, but the way he said it, sounded like the two pup's knew each other for a long time? Rows and rows of tears fell down the Dalmatian's muzzle. He was silently screaming for a miracle right now. The Shepherd kept on looking down at the pup, a single tear falling down his muzzle as well. There was no way he was going to do this, not to mention he was not only going to get locked up in the rusty, old cage for the night even if it was raining, no he was going to get his head chewed off.

"No!" The Pitbull turned his head.

"Excuse me?" The German Shepherd dropped his paw to his side.

"I said no, I will not kill him! Why should I? He's done nothing to you, but a simply mistake by stepping into your territory that doesn't mean you should hurt him!" Roce growled approaching the pup.

"Who do you think you are? I'm Alpha and what I say goes! Now kill this pup!" Chase shook his head. Busta looked at him in confusion and shock.

"I said no Roce!" Before the dog could do anything, Chase grabbed the Dalmatian by the paw running as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew Roce was going to kill him once he was found, but Chase didn't care he had to help this pup. There was something different about him that made Chase's heart skip a beat not to mention Marshall's when the Shepherd grabbed his paw.

They ran and ran until they had to stop to catch their breath. Marshall looked left and right, all around his paws he felt sand also he could feel a wet sensation run across his fur. They were at a beach. The Dalmatian looked at the German Shepherd still catching his breath. Marshall had to say something.

"Thank you," Chase looked behind, suddenly he heard a terrifying howl.

"Run!" He grabbed the Dally by the neck.

"W-what?" Marshall asked.

"Run and never come back!" Chase looked back once more.

"What about you?" Marshall said, reaching out a paw.

"Forget about me, just go back home before Roce finds you...please?" The Dalmatian didn't. "What are you waiting for?"

"You! I'm not leaving without you." He placed his paws on the pup's chest. "Look I may not know you, but I can tell you don't belong here." The Shepherd growled.

"Are you crazy, look just go! I'll be fine. And what makes you think I don't belong here? This place is my life."

"How could Roce's pack be your life? Look what he just asked you to do? No pup should ever live a life like this. I don't want to see you get hurt-"

"Why do you even care? You know nothing about me, you're just some pup I saved from getting rips to pieces."

"I don't know why, but I know there's so much a pup like you could be, I see so much more. I know you're not made for his pack."

"That pack is all I know," Chase said, lowering his head. The Dalmatian lifted it back up. Eyes locked together.

"If you let me help you, I could show you there's another way. I believe in you. If you were made to stay in that pack you would've of killed me, but you didn't. That tells me there's more to you then just some street pup."

"What's makes you think you can help me." Marshall reached out his paw.

"Come with me and you'll see." The German Shepherd thought about it then after a second went by he placed his paw on top of Marshall's. For a moment their eyes made contact once more, this time a single spark going across them. Chase kept on holding the Dalmatian's paw unable to take his eyes away. Amber eyes shining right into glowing blue ones. "Come with me," Marshall whispered and Chase suddenly fell into a trance, his heart skipping another beat while Marshall's muzzle went a light shade of red.

Another threatening howl brought them back, Chase let go of Marshall's paw.

"Okay." he said before the two ran.

~ ~ ~ End of Flashback

* * *

I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I knew I made the right choice when I told Chase to come with me. He was right, I could've of just ran off and been safe, but that's not the pup I am. I knew what a risk I was taking, asking a pup who knows nothing but life on the streets to come with me. That was a choice I made and even if the first couple of weeks were hard for him, especially having a home and owner.

To my surprise Chase warmed up to Ryder quite well. I knew he would never turn Chase down. It was completely different with me. Sure I was the one who saved him that day which I didn't get a thank you for. I guess he was having a hard time, even more when we both heard that a white Pitbull was taken to the pound. Chase never knew what happened to Busta, maybe the dog just ran off, looking for a new life as well. That was until he saw him again.

I still remember the last day we saw him...

* * *

Five years three weeks ago ~ ~ ~

"Chase?" The Dalmatian called out to the German Shepherd who was relaxing outside the lookout. He looked back.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" He said, eyes showing joy as Marshall approached him.

"Ryder wants you...says it's important." The Dally crouched down to catch his breath as Chase sat up. At first the Shepherd was very hostile he liked to keep to himself, while living in the lookout, even having a owner was all a bit uneasy for him. Marshall thought at first the Shepherd just wasn't settling in. But as weeks went by he seemed to warm up more.

However a few day back there was a robbery at Mr Porter's shop. Ryder and the pups were playing by the beach when they heard an alarm go off, they all went to see what the problem was, then as if things couldn't be any worse, a sudden fire broke out. Shocking all the citizens. There was no way of stopping it. Out of the corner of Chase's eye he saw the culprit escaped the shop carrying a black bag. Something had suddenly snapped in the Shepherd as he ran after the criminal, chasing him all over Adventure Bay the cops who were standing by soon followed.

Ryder looked down and saw one of his pups was missing, he looked all over seeing him running down the high street. He was just about to run after him, when a sudden cry could be heard inside.

Marshall's ears picked up the sound. Just like Chase, something had snapped inside of him that's when he ran, not even listening to his owner calling him back. The Dalmatian quietly yet quickly crept through a little hole in the corner. He called for anyone to hear, just as the building was coming down. He called again and then another cry could be heard from upstairs. Marshall ran up and tried to sniff out anyone scent, but all he could smell was smoke. Suddenly screams could be heard from the door right in front of him. He jumped up onto his hind legs opening it.

His eyes went wide when he saw a little boy on the far edge of the bed, fear written all over him. Marshall walked over.

"Grandpa, where is he?" The boy cried. Marshall stepped a little closer.

"Come with me, I'll take you to him?" The boy nodded, jumping off the bed. Marshall grabbed a purple blanket wrapping it over the boy. "This will keep you safe."

When they opened the door, all they could see was smoke surrounding them. The boy let out a rusty cough. Marshall walked along the staircase, looking down was fire everywhere. He turned back to the boy.

"Is there anywhere we could get out?" The boy pointed to another door.

"T-there's stairs down there." The pup tilted his head in confusion before walking with the boy to the door. He was right, there was another set of stairs. The pup told the boy to crouch down so he won't touch the fire which was starting to get close to them. They both walked carefully down the stairs until they reached a door.

Just like before, Marshall stood on his hind legs opening it. Fresh air suddenly surrounded them as they ran out. The people gasped as they saw a boy wrapped up in a blanket and a pup emerge from the burning building.

The boy ran up to Mr Porter who picked him up, holding him securely.

"Alex, I'm so happy you're safe!" The boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he turned to face Ryder who was cuddling his pup.

"Grandpa, that puppy saved me." The boy cheered.

In seconds everyone heard sirens coming down the bridge. The fire brigade had finally arrived. Mr Porter took Alex to an ambulance which arrived as well. Then he turned to the boy in red.

"Excuse me?" He called, Ryder turned around.

"Yes." Mr Porter walked close.

"What's your pup's name?"

"My name is Marshall." The pup spoke. Mr Porter smiled.

"Well Marshall, thank you so much for saving my grandson it means a lot. You're a hero." Marshall blushed, he'd never been called that before. He soon jumped out of his thoughts when he saw some pup was missing.

"Ryder, where's Chase?" The boy looked around.

"He ran off, I don't know what for." Marshall gasped, jumping out of his owner's arms, about to run off until he heard someone shout out.

 _"The fire's too strong we need more water!"_

Marshall looked around, suddenly seeing a large hose by the truck which wasn't used. His instincts kicked in as he grabbed the hose, bringing it over to the house. Suddenly a gush of water shot of out of it, spraying the whole building and stopping the fire. Ryder was shocked, he never thought his pup would do this although he was still worried about the other one.

Meanwhile Chase was still running after the criminal, the man was just going through an alleyway, until he reached a fence, trying to climb over. He jumped the rest. Once over, he smirked at the pup.

"Good luck next time puppy." Chase growled, stepping back a little before charging at the fence. Two steps away from hitting it, the German Shepherd unexpectedly lifted his body up in the air almost landing on top of the fence until he kicked his back paws up once more making him land right in front of the man. The pup growled and before the man could run, the pup jumped on him knocking the criminal down and completely knocking him out. Once the guy was down. The pup howled in victory.

The cops who were running by saw this and went towards the two. They picked up the guy, placing him in handcuffs before bringing him over to the car which he was placed in. The cops went towards the pup patting him on the head. Chase felt a sudden honor in what he did and before anyone could make him feel any more proud he ran off.

He ran all the way back to Mr Porter's shop where he suddenly saw crowds of people surround the Dalmatian who had just finished putting out the fire. Chase stepped closer until he was blocked by Ryder.

"Chase, where were you? I was so worried!" He picked up the pup holding him in his arms. New emotions which were never felt before, went through the pup's mind as he wrapped his paws around the boy. He can't believe what he had done.

No what both of them did.

* * *

Chase soon released after that day that h did have a purpose now, that his life was never to be a criminal, but a hero. Save the town that he lived in. He felt so happy when he was received his brand new collar with a new accessory a blue pup tag with a yellow star inside. Marshall already had his, which was a red pup tag with a symbol of fire inside. Chase looked at the other pup who was smiling at him.

Ryder then took Chase halfway down the lookout and put a blue vest on him, with a pack on top. Of course it was nothing too extreme. After that day nothing bad happened to Adventure Bay. Although Mayor Goodway wanted Ryder's pups to rescuers incase of any emergency. After seeing what potential Marshall and Chase had. Ryder thought what his life would be like, if he had a rescue team?

'A pup rescue team?' He thought, they didn't even have a name, but they'll soon think of one.

Once Chase was suited up. Ryder placed a small, blue, peaked hat on top of his head, which slightly fell.

"It's a little big, but you'll grow into it." Ryder said as he walked into the elevator Marshall was waiting at the top in his new red vest with a red fire hat lying atop of his head. He was excited to see Chase's. He wondered what it would look like on him.

That's when his jaw dropped when he saw Ryder and Chase walk out, the Shepherd walked up to the Dally, amber eyes filled with happiness. Marshall was in such a trance he couldn't take his eyes of his friend. He was brought back by a sudden lick down the side of his muzzle. The Dally shook his head.

"Marshall, you okay buddy? You seem to be a little zoned out, so what do you think?" The pup did a little pose, placing his front paw on the ground in a dominant gesture. All Marshall could think of was how amazing his friend looked. The colour suited him perfectly.

"Y-you look great Chase, it really looks good on you." The pup smiled, giving the Dally a small nuzzle. Marshall blushed when he felt fur brush against his own. The Shepherd pulled away, eyes narrowing at the Dalmatian.

"So do you."

Marshall didn't listen his eyes focused on Chase. The pup by now was drooling.

"Alright you two, enough talking or we're going to be late for the celebration?" The both pups continued looking at each other. The boy huffed in frustration. 'First they hate each other, now it looks like they love each other,' the boy let out a little giggle. "PUPS!" Both pups suddenly snapped out their trance.

"Chase is on the case!" The Shepherd suddenly said, turning to face his owner. The Dalmatian once again blushed.

"Good one Chase, you should keep that. Now as I was saying we should get going. Marshall, Chase your pup houses are also done, but if you go down the slide you'll be in for a surprise." The pups both looked at each other then at Ryder. "Go on?" They both obeyed, running over to the slide.

Marshall must of run a little fast because he was suddenly tumbling right into the other pup which sended the both of them slipping down the slide. Chase was the first one to jump off landing on top of his brand new pup house which suddenly and instantly switched and transformed into what looks like a vehicle, similar to a car that cops use. But this was a police cruiser.

The blue vehicle was big enough for him to fit though, right in front of him were buttons and a steering wheel which was easy to use. Chase pressed a green type of button which moved the vehicle out of the parking space.

Marshall was the next one to jump off the slide, landing right on top of his red pup house which too instantly transformed into a vehicle, similar to a fire truck. Marshall pressed his paw on the button which moved the truck. Then he grabbed hold of the steering wheel moving the truck around. This was starting to get easy to use.

Both pups stopped their new vehicles looking over at an ATV emerge from a garage at the bottom of the lookout.

Soon all three vehicles speed off towards City hall where the whole town was waiting for them. Chase knew from the day he was taken away from a life on the streets, his life would change and it has already.

The two pups and Ryder walked down a red carpet, like they're some sort of celebrities. Everyone cheered as the three made their way up the stairs. Ryder knew what was happening and that's why his attire was changed. Rather than his informal wear. Ryder wore a classic blue suit with a white shirt that had one button undone, no tie and black shoes. Everyone stopped cheering when Mayor Goodway started talking.

"Citizens of Adventure Bay, we are here to honor two heroic pups that not only saved Alex and put out an entire fire, a job that not even the firefighters could stop, but also caught a criminal who couldn't be found for ages. And that's why I'm making these two pups our official rescue team, whenever we're in trouble we just call on them. They could've gone off to stop trouble anywhere, but they decided to stay here. From not even living here for about a week. Ryder, Marshall and Chase have truly shown what it means to be a hero. Thank you so much for all what you've done. This team...the erm-"

"PAW Patrol!" Marshall suddenly shouted out before sitting proudly again, Chase and Ryder smiled at him before Mayor Goodway continued.

"The PAW Patrol will bring our town so much greatness. That's why I honour you with these." Mayor Goodway walked up to them with two,

gold medals. Each one placed on their neck. On the medal had the word 'hero' and had a symbol of a paw on it. Ryder felt a single tear roll down his face as he looked at Marshall and Chase receiving their awards. He couldn't believe how far his pups has gone. They have both made him very proud.

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder said, as the people cheered once more. Chase saw how the people clapped and congratulated them. He wanted to say something, but all he could remember was what he said before.

"Chase is on the case!" He said happily, joy and pride filling his heart. Marshall thought - trying to think of something similar to what his teammate said. Then he had it.

"I'm fired up!" Once again, the people cheered.

"This just goes to show, no job is too big, no pup is too small!" Mayor Goodway said.

When Chase received his award, Marshall looked at him and smiled, whispering something in his teammate's ear.

"Told you, there's so much more to you then just being a street pup. This is where you belong." Chase locked his eyes with Marshall's, a single tear falling down his muzzle. He didn't care if people were watching him. He stepped up to the pup, wrapping his paws around the Dalmatian's neck pulling Marshall into an affectionate embrace.

"Thank you, Marshall." Chase whispered back. The Dally smiled, returning the embrace. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be with Roce...you're my hero." Marshall buried his muzzle in the crook of his neck.

They both broke away, a scarlet blush on both their muzzles as their eyes made contact. Everyone awed when the pups embraced. Even Mayor Goodway and Ryder stopped to look.

"They're so cute, they act just like best friends." She said. Marshall and Chase agreed as the German Shepherd reached his paw caressing the other pup's muzzle. Marshall was taken by surprise when Chase leaned forward laying a single lick down the side.

"Best friend...I like the sound of that." Marshall felt his heart race when Chase pulled away, in all truth best friend was far from the way the Shepherd felt about the Dalmatian. He smiled at him just as Mayor Goodway gave one last announcement.

"Let's give it up for the PAW Patrol!" Everyone stood up and cheered for the the three, but especially for the pups.

A man with a camera suddenly appeared.

"Mind if I take a picture of them?" The man asked Ryder, the boy nodded as Chase and Marshall walked a little closer. Just before the camera could flash, the German Shepherd wrapped his paws around the back of the Dalmatian's neck surprising the pup even more; but still the two smiled as the man took their picture.

Moments later the celebration continued as a party of honour commenced. Ryder walked over to a blonde girl and began talking to her. The two became fast friends, never running out of things to say.

As they happily laughed while the conversation went on. The two pups happily danced around as music blasted throughout the whole town. People all around got up and danced. Mayor Goodway watched as she petted her purse chicken. The party went on for many hours. Even the pups were starting to get tired.

"Come on Chase, just one more dance?" The pup shook his head in defeat.

"No way, you tired me out." The Dally let out a whimper as he lightly nuzzled his friend. Chase was just about to do the same, when he saw a black figure appear from the street. Chase began walking, until Marshall stopped him.

"Something wrong?" The pup's eye kept on narrowing.

"I don't know, stay here?" The Dally didn't listen.

"No way, I'm coming with you. We're a team remember? Wherever you go, I do as well." The Shepherd huffed in defeat.

"Okay," he said, as the two walked away from the party. When they were away from town hall their eyes went wide.

Right in front of them was Busta, but he looked different. His midnight black fur was all nicely groomed and a white collar with his name was around his neck. They both couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hello, Chase." The German Shepherd wasted no time running up to the Staff knocking him down, before embracing him.

"Busta, I've missed you so much! Where were you all this time? When they caught Roce what happened to you?" Marshall smiled as he saw the two reunite.

"I've been around. Someone found me when I was wondering the streets. He was kind enough to take me to his house and now I live with him not far from the forests. But you...I just can't believe it - you're a hero Chase, you and your friend saved this town. Unbelievable. You should be very proud. I knew it from the first day you were founded by Roce and brought to his pack, I knew you didn't belong there, but now look...you've become a rescue pup who's a hero and has a home." Chase's tail never stop wagging as Busta continued. "And this pup here, he was the one who changed that for you, you should be grateful."

Chase looked back. Before jumping off Busta, happiness and joy surrounded him as he suddenly tackled Marshall, knocking the pup down before giving him friendly licks.

"I'm very grateful." He whispered before laying another lick this time much slower. One that made Marshall's heart skip a thousand beats. Feelings enveloping him that he's never felt before.

"So what's your name?" Busta said as Chase jumped off his best friend who was in another trance.

"M-Marshall," the pup stuttered, unable to keep his eyes away from Chase.

"Nice name. Anyway it was good meeting you, but I've got to go. I'm going to Miami and I'm not coming back." Chase's ears fell back.

"I'll miss you." Busta embraced him one last time.

"And I'll miss you, but you have a good life now Chase, never take anything for granted and," he looked at Marshall once more. "And it may get even better now this pup's in it." Chase was confused. Busta just happily smiled as he walked away never to be seen again.

Chase let the tears that he was fighting now falling freely down his muzzle.

"Bye Busta." He whispered. Suddenly he felt a paw on his shoulder, Chase looked back a small smile appearing. "Hey Marshall, let's have another dance?" The Dally nodded as both of them walked back into the party, dancing the night away...

End of flashblack ~ ~ ~

* * *

After that day, Chase opened up more, started telling me more things. I learnt so much about him, he even told me about Roce's pack and the reason why he was there. We grew closer day after day. We promised that day to always stay by each others side. Be together always.

I kept to my promise, but it wasn't all about friendship, it was also about love. I didn't just save him, he saved me as well and even now we keep on saving each other, but now I guess I'm saving myself by running away.

Doing the good thing and leaving before I keep getting hurt. I knew something was up, I knew something just didn't seem right. All this weekend I've seen a side to Chase I never thought I'll see, but he was just faking it. He's always going to be that hard rock that no pup can crack, for a second I thought I did, but today changed all that. It was just a matter of time before his plan failed.

What I still don't understand? Why Skye? This weekend - no since the day he marked her. All Chase has done is push Skye away, when in all real he's still with her. He even misses her. So I was just the pup he calls when she's not there. If anything we both messed with each other's mind. He's played me and I started it. Why would he even call her, wasn't he happy with me? Do my feeling mean absolutely nothing to Chase?

'Why her?'

Is it because she's a girl? Is it because she prettier, has long eyelashes which makes him swoon or is it that sweet seductive voice that puts him under her spell. If Zuma can be hypnotized so can Chase - hell she even played with Everest's heart. She's probably the most fakest pup there is.

'Yet she's the one you want," I knew he would soon get bored of me, I'm just a clumsy fool who messes up everything.

I want to grit my canines in anger, but all I could feel was my heart breaking to pieces. I don't even understand what Skye has that I don't. I was with Chase from the very beginning, his first friend - I saved him from a life he didn't want. He's a part of the PAW Patrol because of me. I'm the one who makes him laugh when his sad, even when he's not in the mood. Chase never pushes me away. I'm the pup who knows everything about him, his past, his hopes and dreams. Everything! Skye could never compare to that! So why her?

Did I take that call wrong, maybe I should've talked to him about it instead of just leaving?

I was so confused and hurt, I picked up a stone with my canines throwing it far out in the sea. I wanted to scream, just let everything out.

'Why's it always me, the one who get's their heart broken? Don't I deserve some happiness? Didn't I prove to him I loved him enough? Show him how much better he could do?' I could feel pain after pain coming from my chest. It was like something was trying to tell me not to let go. That Chase will come running to me, then tell me everything.

I looked back, nothing just the sandy beach.

The sun continued to set, I closed my eyes hearing the tune of the wind blowing softly in my ear it was like a silent melody. All it needs now is lyrics. I already felt broken, I guess I could try something to lighten the mood, make me feel better. I mostly do this when I'm sad anyway.

Normally my mind would be blank, but word after word flowed through, I was mostly shy about doing this, but there was no crowds of people. I turned around once again, I walked along the beach, kicking rock after rock in the water. Thinking of the words, I placed a paw to my chest, it was like my heart had stopped.

As I walked I let a few set of words leave my lips.

 _Was it a mistake to leave_

 _Was it a mistake to go_

 _Why couldn't I see_

 _What's in front of me_

I fought back the tears as I kept on singing, I closed my eyes once again, hearing a faster beat.

 _Why did you lie_

 _Why did you stay_

 _Why did you cheat_

 _If what we had was all pretend_

 _I don't understand_

 _I'm so confused_

 _I just want it all to go away_

A single tear fell down my muzzle as I looked out at the sea, the tides slightly splashing me. I started to let memories flow.

 _Now it's over_

 _Before it's even began_

 _I know everything now_

 _And I'm happy, I'm gone_

 _So the next time I see you_

 _We won't be the same_

 _Everything would change_

 _But I'll still come closer_

 _And whisper something in your ear_

 _As I'll pass you a red rose_

 _And when you ask what's it for_

 _I'll say 'it's a symbol of lost love'_

I thought back to the start when all this happened. Two months ago, it feels like just yesterday.

 _It was never meant be this way_

 _We could've of waited, but you were impatient, so we took the risk_

 _Why did I let you pull me in_

 _Why did you take off with my heart_

 _Pretend what we had was real_

 _Yet it was all lies_

I listened once again, the tune slightly changing pitch, but still sounded like it was the same. I started to think about what happened this weekend how so much changed.

 _Now it's over_

 _Before it's even began_

 _I know everything now_

 _And I'm happy, I'm gone_

 _So the next time I see you_

 _We won't be the same_

 _Everything would change_

 _But I'll still come closer_

 _And whisper something in your ear_

 _As I'll pass you a red rose_

 _And when you ask what's it for_

 _I'll say 'it's a symbol of lost love'_

The tune changed pitch again, like it was telling me to carry on. I thought back on the day when he said those three words.

'I love you'

Another tear fell down my muzzle as I carried on with the song.

 _And the worst thing is_

 _I can't even stay away_

 _I love you too much to leave you alone_

 _I can't let go_

 _Even if I try_

 _I know when I see you again, I know_

 _I'll come running back into your paws_

 _It's difficult to say goodbye_

 _When I know that we still see eye to eye_

 _C_ _an we just stay as friends_

 _Because I don't think I can take any more heartbreak_

 _I can't bare the thought of never hearing your voice again_

 _I wish that you could just tell me how you feel_

 _I love you that all I ever wanted to hear_

 _But yet I never did..._

Suddenly the tune stopped, I couldn't hear the wind howling anymore. All the words I was thinking off were all gone, my mind had gone blank. My ears perked up when I heard a sound coming from behind me. I turned my head, my eyes went wide.

'He came back.' I was shocked, but I didn't want him here. I didn't want to see him so soon.

"Why did you come here Chase, I told you I didn't want to see you?" He didn't say a word, his paw prints just kept on coming closer. I could feel my heart beat once again. Tears still were fighting to get out. I couldn't take this any more.

I refused to look at him as he sat right in front of me, I could see his paw reach out, before it could I turned around, my paw viciously flashing right across his muzzle.

"I told you, I don't want to see you what don't you get?!" I screamed at him as I threw my paws at his chest roughly punching at it. "Why did you come back? You don't love me? You just played with my heart!" I kept on punching, I didn't care if I was hurting him. I let my claws dig into his chest piercing into his fur.

Suddenly his paw pulled mine off him, he held them restraint as I was forced to look at him, I silently winced at the long scratch across his muzzle. I never thought I would hit him. His eyes looked deep into mine. I struggled I didn't want to be close to him, but he just kept on pulling closer and closer. I didn't want to look at him, but our eyes kept on making contact. The tears that I was fighting finally fell down my muzzle.

"Marshall, I love you."

It's official I'm dreaming, but why does it feel so real? I felt him pull me more closer, I stopped struggling.

"W-what?" I muttered, my mouth felt so dry from crying so much and singing. He placed a paw to my muzzle.

"I love you," he said again.

I felt the pieces of my heart start to repair. I wanted to believe this was a dream, but it wasn't. He'd finally said it after so many days, he finally told me how he feels. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"D-do you really mean that?" His paws let go of mine as his paw reach over to his collar.

'This can't be happening?'

He kept on reaching until he pulled out a black box same colour, same size. Okay now I'm believing this is a dream. He carefully opened the box while my eyes went wide.

Inside was a golden heart just like before, but the words were different.

 _Friend from the beginning_

 _Mate till the end_

 _My one and only_

 _My saviour and hero_

 _My world_

At the bottom was a white paw and a black paw somewhat conjoined. Chase suddenly turned the heart round.

 _I love you till the very end_

 _Be my mate and share this world with me?_

After he closed the box, letting it slip out of his paws. I was still shocked.

"It was always you Marshall, and I'm sorry for not telling you that sooner, but yes I do mean it and I want to be with you." A single tear rolled down his muzzle. Chase stepped closer, but my paws pushed him back.

"If you want to be with me so much, what about Skye? I heard you telling her how much you missed her. What was that all about and why did it take you this long to say it?"

"Skye? I don't miss her, when I told her that, I was tricking her to go back to the cabin so she and Everest could talk. The Husky didn't want to be alone and if we went home she would, that's why I called Skye, but I meant nothing of it. I even broke up with her two days ago, I'm no longer her mate. It was always you Marshall, never her!" That's explains it, but something else I still wanted to know.

"Why did you mark her?" He lowered his head down.

"Remember that day when she was on heat for the first time, well later that night she told me she 'loves me' I instantly told her 'I don't feel the same' because no pup has my heart like you do, but Skye took it bad I could tell. We drifted apart and it was like she went under some sort of depression. I didn't understand why. That's when I was talking to Zuma a year later and he said 'why I didn't give Skye a chance?' I told him that I was in love with you and Skye could never compare to that. Zuma then made a joke about I could just pretend. I didn't know it was a joke so I took it seriously so when Zuma went to see Rocky, I went to see Skye. I thought about giving her a chance. So I marked her, but I regretted it more then anything in the whole world. It was a mistake I never loved her and I never will. I thought I was helping a friend out, but on the day you kissed me, I couldn't keep my paws off you any more. I tried holding back and it didn't work. It was never about want. I was probably the most stupidest pup for doing that to my friend, but I was foolish for doing that to you. That's why I marked her Marshall."

I was surprised, so he never did it out of love. I was still confused.

"Chase, what would've happened if you didn't mark her?" He placed a paw on my muzzle.

"I would be with you,"

"Chase, I didn't know how I felt until this affair started." He moved his paw to the side. I blushed from the touch and moved in a little closer.

"Marshall, the feelings that we shared were always there, but you should've known how I felt, I poured out hints everyday. The way I acted with you was nothing how I act with the others." He looked down once more.

"Chase.." I felt my heart race, I bit my lip as I spoke. "Why did it take you this long to tell me..why do you hide your feelings?"

"Remember when I was in Roce's pack, how he treated me? He made me feel weak, like I was worthless and I wasn't good at anything. So when I grew up I built this barrier so I don't feel weak any more. I didn't want you to see me like that, I wanted you to see me as a strong, dependable mate, one you'll never regret being with. I wanted to prove to you that I'll be the one you could rely on, be devoted to your every want and need. Take care of you through every bad and good moment...I didn't want you to think how Roce did. I never wanted to let my guard down. I want to be your protector and I want to be loyal to you. The last time I let my barriers break I lost something I really cared about, but when I knew I could've of lost you. My pride didn't matter-"

"You know that would never happen, I would never leave you Chase-"

"But you did, and it was just like losing my family or Busta. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too. You mean so much to me, so that's why I had to tell you how I feel. I loved you for such a long time, probably from the first day we met, I saw something different in you, something that made me leave it all behind and go with you. Zuma's right I did imprint. From the moment I looked into your pretty blue eyes, I knew you'll be my whole world. One that I just can't ever let go." I blushed once again, I brushed my fur against his as I nuzzled into his chest. My paws reaching over to his neck which I wrapped them around.

"Chase, I love you." I whispered. He immediately returned the embrace, burying his muzzle in the crook of my neck planting a single kiss. I felt my fur wet as tears fell down his eyes. I held him tightly giving Chase a little squeeze. "Chase don't cry...I'm right here. I'm never leaving you."

"I-it's just you're too important to me to let go that's why I came back, the thought of never seeing you again would literally tear apart...if I had to choose between any of us I know it would be the most hardest challenge in my life. The easiest part would be picking my answer, the hardest would be the effect on every pup else. If half of the team leave then I'll be lost, but if I didn't have you then there wouldn't be a purpose to live any more. Marshall, you're my whole world, without you, it doesn't exist." I kept on holding him until he broke away, his eyes looking deep into mine. "Marshall, I love you." I smiled, just as his lips connected with mine. Fireworks going off through my whole body.

'I finally know how he feels.'

I couldn't of been any happier as I kissed him back more passionately. I kissed him like I never want to let go, every kiss he ever gave to me, I know now that he means it. That his love was never a lie, that feeling was always there. His paws kept on wrapping around me as one of them pushed me to the ground where he made our kiss deeper. Our tongues instantly found each other and moved about in a dance of passion of true love. Our lips continue to move in synchronization. I ran my front paw up and down his back. My muzzle flushed when he suddenly pulled away, laying a single lick down the side, making me moan out in pleasure as he licked slowly and sensually.

My breath was soon cut short when his lips connected with mine again, this time the kiss was a little different, rather than his tongue invading my mouth, it licked along my lower lip, before lightly grazing it with a little ferocity. My heart raced as he continued to bite me, it wasn't rough, so I liked the feeling. My paw kept on running down his back, tattooing little patterns on the blue material that stood in the way of feeling his soft fur, before I reach his tail which I teasingly squeezed. He suddenly bit harder on my lip which drew a little bit of blood out. I moaned once again in pleasure while he growled in arousement, pulling away until I grabbed the fur around his neck pulling him down.

I started planting small butterfly kisses while he lightly nibbled on my ear making me moan more as I wrapped all my paws around him, pulling him down until our sheaths touched. Before I could do anything else his tongue made contact with my muzzle again licking down the side. Then he reached up grabbing hold of my ear with his canines.

"Chase ~ " I moaned out, turning my head to the side as I stroked his tail up and down.

"Marshall, let's go back home?" I breathed in and out, my body growing hotter by the second, I let out a sudden gasp of bliss when his back paw moved in between mine. Teasing me once again. "Please..." Why does he want to go to the lookout when we could stay here?

Instead of just talking, I moaned in response he took that as a signal to stop and get up even though I was two seconds from pulling him back again.

"Why don't we just stay here?" I let out a desperate moan grabbing hold of his collar.

"M-Marshall...I rather be somewhere where we can be alone all night." I pulled him closer, breathing hotly in his ear. He let out a gasp of pleasure with a hint of frustration. "What if I told you I remember?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He took a slow lick down the side of my muzzle.

"That night...I remember what happened, everything we did - it's all come back to me." I was shocked not to mention flustered. Just thinking about that night makes my heart race.

"H-how?"

"When I was driving away from the cabin, I started to think what to tell you, how to make this right...then I felt like I just got hit with something. I started to remember...thought after thought coming back...I couldn't even concentrate on driving. That's when I stopped at the lookout, I didn't see any pup there. I went over to my pup house." His paw picked up the black box again. "On that day, I brought this and I was going to give it to you, but I froze up...I was acting like a coward...Everest was right; if I didn't drink from that bottle then I would of never done that. But thinking of it now - I'm happy I did." I was about as red as my fire truck by now as memories flooded my mind.

"I'm happy too..." I said bashfully. Chase tucked the box back in his collar before reaching out his paw.

"Let's go home...mate?" I nodded my head in response giving him a quick peck on the lips. The paw he was reaching out, grabbed something placing it on my head. My red cap. "Told you, it's looks good on you."

As we were walking along the sand towards the top of the bay where our vehicles were. We walked about an inch, our fur close to brushing against each other - well it would've except for the thin material we were both wearing. We took a quick glance before I looked up.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight." I muttered as Chase looked up as well.

"Yeah.." We took another glance, a undying spark shining in our eyes. The glow that I always saw in Chase's was - love though I was puzzled by something.

"Chase, where's your spy helmet?" He pointed a paw.

"In my truck, I took it off when I arrived here. I figured it would be better than having to confess with half of my muzzle covered." I let out a little giggle as I nuzzled into his fur.

"So answer me this one question. Why do you worry about Skye so much?" He tilted his head in confusion. "It was always something I wanted to know after all you're the one who says you don't care?"

"Marshall, I only care for her safety nothing else. She's a part of the team and it wouldn't be the same without her. To tell you the truth that's the reason she fell in love with me at first, because she thought I care about her and I do just not the way she wanted."

"You know she hates it now right?" He nodded.

"Yeah she told me, but it's not like I'm smothering her with concern. Besides I got a much more important pup to take care of now - Skye has Everest and you're much more than just a teammate to me." He gave me a quick nuzzle as we approached our trucks.

"I wish Skye realises that soon." I let out a silent sigh as I climbed back into my medic van. I looked over as Chase placed his spy helmet back on. 'Even if we don't have a mission, he's always got to look good.'

Once buckled in, we both drove off for the lookout.

* * *

"Good race, huh?" I let out a low growl as we both jumped out of our vehicles.

"Yeah...I guess." I let out another growl, shaking off my cap.

Driving to the lookout was fine at first, I thought it wouldn't even take that long. That's until Chase decides to drive down the long way. Then he gives me this look when we at the same level. Just like Zuma, Chase has a completing streak and if he gets challenged he'll accept it without even thinking twice. Now it finally makes sense why Zuma always wins when Chase and he have a competition even pup pup boogie, the Chocolate Lab still has the highest score.

Instead of being challenged, Chase challenges and even if we have little competitions sometimes, I really didn't want to do this, but without even a word the pup drove faster. I knew he wanted to race and that's what he got. Even if I hate racing with him.

'Because he always wins!'

"Hey...it was just a drive around Adventure Bay. Who cares who won, I was only racing you for fun anyway just like we always do." He did have a point there. Whenever we compete it's all for fun. So I shouldn't be upset.

"You're right...maybe next time I'll beat you." He looked back, raising his eyebrow.

"We'll see."

Chase reached a paw to his zipper, undoing it and revealing glossy tan fur. Then he reached up to his helmet removing it off his head. Shaking his fur straight after. I swear every time he did that, I was in a trance. It was like time had stopped or everything went into slow motion. My eyes never stopped gazing at his shimmering fur flying up and down. My favourite part is when he's done. I stepped up to him.

"Something wrong?" I don't answer, instead I lift my paw up to his ear turning it the right way up so not pink bits was showing.

"Thanks." He smiled. I moved my paw to his muzzle.

"Anytime Chase, besides you always forget."

"I can't feel it." I let out a little giggle, nuzzling his chest. "Aren't you going to take of your uniform?" I widen my lips into a smirk.

"I thought you like a pup in uniform?" I said teasingly.

"Nah I prefer you just fur," Chase reaches his muzzle so his hot breath is hovering over my ear. "That means even without your collar..." I gulp, catching my breath. He removes his muzzle laying licks down mine before nibbling on my fur. "Anyway you're the one who likes seeing me in uniform. From the first day, I made you drool." Once again, my muzzle was flushed.

Before I even had a chance to speak, Chase reached his paws to my chest, lightly pushing me down to the floor. Chase bent down with his eyes narrowing seductively as his canines grabbed hold of my zipper. He very slowly moved the grey zipper down, his eyes never leaving mine. Once I felt my vest loosen I felt him pull it off, taking it out of my paws. When I was just fur except for my collar I felt his fur come in contact with mine.

My paws reached up to his collar, closing the gap between us as I caught his lips in a small kiss before pulling away. I felt his paw run down my muzzle, lightly caressing it as he drew little circles. I took a quick strike with my tongue as his paw went closer to my lips. Then he bent down laying sweet, tender licks along the side of my muzzle. In return I wrapped my paws around his neck, letting my canines pull softly on the fur around it.

I hear a soft growl as I start to plant soft butterfly kisses along his neck. I take the risk and flip us over which for once he doesn't mind. I soon let my tongue lick along the base while my paw draws little patterns on his chest. Instead of a growl I hear a soft moan. 'Guessing Chase has broke his sound barriers with me as well.' I look up seeing his eyes flutter up and down as he tries to keep them open.

"Marshall..." I hear him softly whisper as I grab his collar about to lift it off until his paw stops me. "Let's not do this here?" I tilt my head in confusion. What could he possibly be thinking? Why not here as well? Every pup's asleep and Skye's not even here, she must of went back to the cabin, Chase's plans work for once even if I completely misunderstood. I shouldn't be surprised, Chase is a very good actor, but I know that what we have is not pretend...it's all real.

I take a look at the green and orange pup house, Zuma's is empty whereas Rocky's closed. I shouldn't be surprised. Rocky's pup house when inside is huge. No wonder he can fit a lot of things in there when transformed into his recycle truck (I still don't even know how he fits all that stuff inside, it's like some Doctor Who thing I swear) I guess I'll never find out. I even asked him once and the pup said nothing. 'He's hiding something I just know it, but what?'

Many seconds go by when I realise I'm still laying on Chase's chest, occasionally striking little licks which make him catch his breath.

"Where do you want to go then?" I move up so I'm in eye level with him.

"Huh, what?" I blink. Did he not hear what I said?

"Where do you want to go, as you don't want to stay here or the bay?" I feel a paw caressing my muzzle.

"Let's go to the fields." I swear that's his favourite place, I don't blame him it's actually nice there. A clam and relaxing place to just - well relax and it good to think when things are bothering. Me and Chase always went there when we wanted to get anyway from everything to just be alone or being in the comfort of each other.

'It all started in the fields.'

"Okay," I lean down once again, planting a small kiss to which he happily returns then pulls back when we get too carried away.

We both stand up, shaking our fur clean of dirt and grass. This time Chase's ear didn't flip over, but I still reached my paw giving it a light stroke.

"My ear again?" I shook my head.

"Not this time, I just like touching them." He let out a sigh, nuzzling me once more before we made our way to the fields.

* * *

We were chasing each other by the time we made it to the pup park, I kept on running all along the climbing frame till I reached the swings. As it was night, I couldn't even see where I was going, but I somehow made it to the other entrance which I existed through.

I continued to run, occasionally looking behind me, Chase was literally on my tail. I must of been running too slow or he was getting faster. He was seconds away from me, I took another look as I ran up the hilltop only to slip and fall down the other end. I still couldn't see anything, but feel a very wet substance when I landed.

I lifted my paw seeing my once white fur now covered in something that looked - brown. I was just about to get out flicking the mud off my paw. That's when I heard Chase laughing his tail off, I shot a glare at him.

"What's so funny?" He wiped a tear off with his paw before giggling again. 'He better shut up or I'm going to throw this on him. Wouldn't make much difference as Chase is nearly all brown anyway.'

"N-nothing...it's just you look like an exact copy of Zuma right now, like a twin." How is that funny and I don't look like him. The crazy pup kept on laughing that he didn't even hear me growl, letting my lips twist into a wide smirk.

"Oh, Chase?" He looked forward still in laughing hysterics. "I thought you might say something like that." He tilted his head in confusion my grin went wider as I placed my paw in the mud before flicking it straight on him landing directly on his muzzle. Once thrown Chase stumbled back, making him lose sudden balance he as stated slipping - right into me.

Before I could move, Chase crashed straight into me making us fall in an even deeper pile of mud covering our whole fur. When he lifted his head spitting out mud he gave me a sweet smile as his muzzle went scarlet.

"Heh, sorry Marshall." I lightly glared at him, then I flicked a little bit of mud on his muzzle once again.

"It's okay, I forgive you Chase." That smirk I once had too turned into a sweet smile as I walked closer to him, wrapping my paws around his neck. "I don't mind mud much." I whispered pulling him closer to me, I suddenly felt another wet sensation this time on my nose. As he places his paw on it.

"Boop." I blush, he's never that.

"I'm normally the one who does that." He smiles.

"I know, but you haven't done it in ages, how come?" I lower my head slightly down.

"I thought you hate it when I paw your nose." He let's out a little giggle, wrapping his paws around my neck.

"Are you kidding me. I love it! You've always done it and well I found it cool." I raised an eyebrow.

"Cool? Are you sure that's the word you mean?" I gave him a light nudge. His muzzle goes even red as he bites his lip bashfully. Shy Chase, this is new. "You know that day when I ran away, you said I was cool is that really what you meant?"

"H-how did you-"

"Zuma told me, he said that when you said it...you looked so shy." I reached a paw to his muzzle, despite the mud I still ran it down.

"Heh...well I was thinking of you and - well I...erm-"

"Chase, remember you don't have to hide your feelings away from me." I licked down the side of his muzzle, tasting slight mud, but I managed to ignore the taste.

"Hey Marshall, don't you want to get clean now?" He stepped back until my paw grabbed his collar, pulling him.

"Tell me? I'm sure you've said it before, but with every pup there it was hard?" He lowered his head. Until I felt a sudden pressure on my lips as he kissed me.

"I wanted to say, you're cute, but it came out as cool." His muzzle suddenly buried in my chest as he hid from embarrassment. "Can we get clean now?" I nodded in response as he gave my fur a quick nip, making a sudden gasp escaped my lips.

"H-how?" He took another light lip, although the touch made me let out a quiet moan. "Katie's pet parlour is closed now,"

"I know, but we could always take a shower in the lookout." I tilted my head in confusion only to throw it back slightly as Chase began to lick my neck.

"There isn't a shower...in the lookout."

"There is, where Ryder sleeps." My eyes went wide.

"We're not allowed in there, Ryder will go mad."

"He won't know, he's been on a date with Katie all day and he hasn't come back since. I bet he's staying with her." I let out another sharp gasp as Chase's canines started pulling on pieces of my fur, licking along them.

"A-are you...sure?"

"Yes, come on Marshall we need to get clean anyway."

"But the water can't wash us, it'll just rinse out the mud, we'll sti-" he shushed my lips with a kiss.

"We'll wash each other, just like we did when we were young." I blushed as memories flooded my mind.

"Y-you mean have a shower, together?" Chase pressed his lips against mine again.

"Shower's big enough and we're both dirty. So yeah...I thought you like seeing me wet anyway Marshie?" I swear I'm melting when he calls me that. I can't help, but drool at the thought.

"I guess Ryder won't mind. Although if he finds out I'm going to kill you!" Chase throws his paws up.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure there's not a single hair left behind." I widen my lips in a slight smirk.

"Chase, I thought you were a good pup? You do know we could get caught right?" He smirks back.

"There's no harm in breaking the rules you know." He leans in closer, Chase's hot breath hovering over my ear. "Besides it'll make our night more exciting. Think about it?" I was confused, what could he be talking about?

"Let's go then?" He nods in response as we start walking back up the hill. I catch my breath when I feel slightly drenched fur brush against mine.

When we get back to the lookout, still every pup's asleep. I wonder where Rubble is though? This pup seems to be disappearing every day. Chase gazes sweetly as we walk into the building.

"Where's Ryder's room again?" We both step into the elevator, pressing a button.

"Middle floor. I thought you knew Marshall?" I shook my head as I looked forward, I was surprised when I heard laughing coming from my right.

"What's so funny?" Chase stopped laughing - tried as he stepped closer, pointing a paw at me.

"You're so dirty, I can't see any white and I don't know where you spots went." I widen my eyes as I lifted my paw - it was completely covered in mud. I lowered my head. Although I was staring deep into amber when Chase's paw touched my muzzle. "Don't worry, I'll clean you up." I blushed once more, of course we're having a shower, but even the thought of Chase running his paws all over my body - not that he doesn't do that anyway, made me shuffle my back paws together slightly.

When the elevator stopped, I saw the place where our uniform is kept. We both walked out, turning a different direction towards a red door. I let out a silent sigh. Chase better not get us caught!

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Ryder's staying with Katie tonight." I glared at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Marshall, it's gone over midnight now. Ryder would of been back ages ago, but he's not. After all he's on a date. I think the boy should have a little fun once in awhile." My eyes went wide. What could this pup be thinking now?

Before I could even ask, I was dragged into what would look like a motel. The place had three or fours rooms. One was a kitchen, two were bedrooms one being Ryder's and another being a guest room. Then the was one door further down that read.

'Bathroom'

We both walked over to it, I looked down the mud was following my tracks. I tapped Chase.

"Oh will you relax, we'll clean it up after. Now come on." Before I even knew it, I felt my tail getting dragged all the way into the bathroom. When he let go, my eyes went wide. The room was covered in blue and gold wallpaper with a oval shaped silver bath in the far back, next to it was a gold sink. Then what humans call a 'toilet' was on the opposite side, but what caught my eye was the silver painted long and wide box standing near the bath. My eyes grew in curiosity.

Chase suddenly walked over to it, standing on his hind legs to open the sliding door. I looked inside as a dial and a rectangular device was on the wall with a long tube. On the top was a round object that had little holes in it.

"Marshall, why's your muzzle like that? What's wrong?" I grew confused.

"What is that?" Chase began laughing as his canines grabbed on one of the dials, suddenly little strings of water came out of the round object.

"Marshall, please tell me you've heard of a shower before?"

"Yeah, not one like that though." Chase shook his head in disbelief. As soon as he stepped off the dial. His fur became drizzled with water, as all the hairs fell down, my jaw dropped as I watched his fur get wetter and wetter. The water washing away most of the mud.

"You just going the stare at me, or are you going to come inside?" I nodded my head, stepping inside. I turned my head when the door unexpectedly closed. I watched in horror. "We can open it again when we're finished." I looked around. The silver painted, glass walls around the shower became somewhat steamy making it hard to see out of. "Come here?" Chase whispered, my heart raced as I stepped a little closer, I felt a waterfall drench my once dry fur. I looked down, seeing the mud flowing into the floor.

I felt no more water as Chase turned the dial around, stopping it. I wondered why until I saw him pick up a small bottle, one that read 'bubble bath' on it. My heart raced once more as he walked closer to me. Chase narrowed his eyes down dropping the bottle by my paws.

"Marshall, wash me?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I caught my breath as I picked up the bottle with my paws, his canines grabbed the cap opening it. I gulped as I lifted the bottle.

"Chase...turn around?" He obeyed, turning so I could see his back. His perfect silky, smooth back with the softest fur I have ever touched.

'Okay, I'm getting carried away, I need to focus.'

As I was just about to pour an amount, I felt something continuously tap me on my paw. I looked down. Chase's tail was wagging rapidly. I smiled as I placed my paw on his back, laying a thick amount of soap on his fur. I saw him shiver at the touch, then as my paws went on his fur, Chase relaxed. I began to lather up the soap around his back, scrubbing out all the dirt and mud that was clinging to it. I began to move my paws to his sides, washing along them.

Chase suddenly let a small little moan escape his lips. My heart raced as I tried to concentrate which was getting harder by the minute. When I was finished with his sides I began moving my paws around his thighs where I could feel his muscles flex beneath his fur. I was losing control as I teasing drew little circles which made him stand up. I reach my paws over to his tail, which I lathered the soap into. I stroked it up and down giving it a teasing squeeze at the tip. I was rewarded with another moan followed by a sharp gasp. I let my tongue roll out my mouth as I lightly panted.

I reached for the bottle again, pouring another large amount of bubble bath on my paw before I placed it down Chase's sides again, this time going down his back paws, before going underneath his underbelly which I ran my paws through. I went lower down his navel. My paws running soap all though his tan fur, then going even lower I grabbed hold of his sheath which his shaft slipped out of. The single touch made him gasp out in pleasure letting out an erotic growl. I slowly stroked his shaft up and down, lathering soap into it.

Chase continued to moan, as I let go of his shaft now moving down his chest, but this position was hard and there was something I really wanted to do. I got a little closer to him, before climbing on top, this caught him by surprise as Chase pushed back. I reached my front paws over to his collar, but I let my canines grab a piece of his fur as I lightly nipped it. I could hear Chase heavily pant as I untied his collar, before letting it drop to the floor. I jumped back off him, tapping Chase on the rear end which made him yelp.

'This was so easy - an Alpha turning into a Omega in seconds.'

Of course I would never change the position that'll we use. Chase would always be the dominant male and I'll be the submissive, but I wanted to show him ways to make him feel good as well. I tapped his rear end again, whispering something.

"You know, I'm starting to miss your pretty eyes, turn around Chase?" I hear him gulp as he slowly turn around, his muzzle flushed scarlet as he continued to pant. I placed another amount of soap on my paw as I slowly placed it on his chest.

"Hmm, Marshall..." I saw his eyes very slowly close as I began to lather the soap into his fur. I ran it up and down then I went lower as I began washing his front paws. The simple touch made him suddenly bite his lip as if he's trying to keep quiet. I leaned forward.

"Chase, just let it out?" He bit his lip harder as I washed his other paw before moving back up to his chest I ran my paw over his little nubs, moving closer to his neck, which I started to breath in his scent. It was so strong. I started caressing small little circles over his muzzle, being careful with his eyes. The last thing I did was his soft ears. Then I walked forward, my tail curling around his muzzle as I went to the dial, turning the water back on, his fur reached once again, as the water splashed all over it. I let out a sudden yelp as Chase nipped on my tail, his nose sniffling underneath it.

"Ch-Chase, what are you doing?..." I let out a little moan as his tongue

licked along my tail as he turned around. I couldn't possibly let him do this. I quickly turned to face him before he could mount me.

I instantly felt paws wrap around my neck as my back suddenly hit the wall, Chase roughly grabbed my collar, lifting it desperately off my neck, before slamming his lips on mine, I felt the water drizzle my fur as it started to mix with our kiss. It made it somewhat - exciting. My lips automatically moved with his, kissing him passionately, Chase's tongue slipped through my canines, exploring my mouth as he pulled me up, so I was standing on my hind legs as was he, our shafts instantly touched as Chase pressed his body against mine. He soon stopped exploring my mouth, now he was finding my tongue. I felt a rough tug when they connected going into a dance of passion. I began running my paw up and down his back teasingly stroking his tail up and down as I moaned into the kiss, I hear him growl from time to time. His tongue soon left mine as he moved it to my lips, licking along the bottom one, I let out a muffled yelp, squeezing the tip of his tail when Chase bit hard on my lip, his canines roughly grazing it.

I was suddenly forced to pull away from the kiss when Chase's back paw moved in between mine, moving over my shaft as he slowly grinded his body up and down, any minute now, I'm going to be on the floor as he mates me, and judging from the way he was moaning I could tell I was driving him crazy, not to mention being in a steamy, hot shower. This was like my ultimate fantasy. I felt another wet sensation as Chase began to lick along my neck, his tongue pulling on my fur. I let out a low howl as he continued to move his body over mine. I was getting aroused by his wet fur brushing against mine. My body temperature was rising as I started to get hot. I heavily panted as Chase's lips planted soft butterfly kisses on my neck before licking over them. I let out a sharp gasp as I bit on Chase's ear which caused him to growl.

I was the only one who always receives pleasure, for once I want to be the one who gives it. I nibbled and licked along his earlobe as I moaned into his ear. I could feel Chase's hot breath on my neck as he breathed heavily. I threw my head back from sudden bliss as I felt it hit the wall, suddenly I hear a button click. A soft tune unexpectedly flowing in my ear. 'Didn't know showers had radios? The beat was slow and calm, just the perfect tune to set the mood right.

I bit on Chase's ear again as I began to whisper something seductively in his ear.

"Chase, you've done so much for me today." He breathed on my neck again, laying a single lick. I moaned into his ear before I whispered something else, I changed the octave in my voice to a husky, sultry sound. "Let me give you something back?..." I felt his breath heavy as he looked into my eyes, the water making them slightly blurry. I reached a paw over to his muzzle as I caressed it. I leaned down as did he, I placed my other paw on his chest, softly pushing him until his back lightly hit the floor. I climbed on top as I began to kiss him again. My eyes closing as soon as our lips made contact. My ears perked up when I suddenly heard soft lyrics along with a beautiful voice singing them.

 _ **# Our time is almost over, but I can't let you go**_

"Why did you turn this on?" Chase muttered out huskily as his lips lingered over mine.

"I think it might set the mood." I whispered back as I let our lips connect once more, I could feel Chase's paws at my sides, holding them firmly then he reached them up about to wrap his paws around my neck, until I grabbed hold, holding them restraint.

 _ **#Breath is short, heart is aching Let's make this last forever**_

"No touching! This time I'm in charge...Chasie." I demanded, a slight sense of control in my voice.

"Come on Marshall, not this again-"

"Chase, I know what you want to do and I'll let you do it...just let me give you this one thing?" He let a sudden howl escape his lips as I grabbed hold of his shaft, stroking it up and down as I felt a substance on my paw. "You need this anyway." I leaned down towards his ear. "Please ~" I could feel his heart quicken beneath me, as he suddenly bit his lip. I knew he would never obey. So I grabbed hold of his collar, wrapping it tightly around his paws, trapping them from touching me.

 _ **# An eternity Take me with you, I'll surrender**_

"What's this for?"

"So you won't flip me over, I let you go if you promise not to do that?" I saw his eyes gaze deeply into mine, I know how much he wants to mate me right now - I could that desire clear in his eyes. Within a minute he finally nodded his head in agreement. I reach my paws over to the collar, freeing his.

I then lean down, laying a long, sensual lick down the side of his muzzle before going back up, I did this continuously until I went closer to his lips, licking across them. Chase moaned out slightly, I reached over a paw, caressing his muzzle while I breathed hotly on Chase's neck, making him take sharp intakes of breath. As I began licking, I reached open one of my eyelids, seeing his paws thrown over his head.

 _ **# I wait, I hesitate My mind is made up and now it's time to wake up**_

I soon began to nibble along his neck, going to the sides where I see a deeply red mark, one that'll stay there for a long time, I moved my back paws in between his as I moved down a little, taking light nips at his fur. As I concentrate on Chase moaning I also hear the soft music playing, that beautiful voice now gone and replaced by a erotic beat, one that made me want to do something more intimate with the pup underneath me. It was like the music was controlling my actions.

I stopped nibbling as I began to roll my tongue along one of Chase's very small nubs, I licked up and down as my paw ran little circles along Chase's inner thigh.

 _ **# It's late, but I can't stop and stay We gotta head out**_

"M-Marshall, please?..." I bit a little harder on one of his lower teats, before laying three long licks. As I went to another, my paw went up a little higher, grabbing hold of Chase's now very aroused shaft. I stroked it up and down as I licked along Chase's navel. Planting a small kiss. I reached open my eye again, as I looked up. Chase's eyes were closed as he breathed in and out, softly moaning. I don't even think he cared that he's submitting to me right now.

I stop stroking when I've reached my goal, my hot breath hovering over his shaft. I lean down slightly as I very slowly lick the tip.

"Ahh ~ "

 _ **# I need you I need you I need you**_

I reach my paw to his mouth, which he starts to sensually lick along with the water dripping on it. I moved my paw down, running swirls down Chase's body, I hear more moans of pleasure when I lick again while teasing his small nubs with my paw. I laid another lick this time lower down his shaft then upwards, sending a single joint of pleasure through his whole body as Chase gasped out sharply, his body lightly twitching from excitement.

'Wow, he's worse than me.'

At first I was a bit shy with my movements as I'd never done this before, so I took slow, gentle movements, similar to how Chase did to me.

"Marshall, more?..." Chase's moans were seriously like music to my ear, not to mention the sweet symphonies playing as well. Beautiful lyrics could be heard once again.

 _ **# I wait, I hesitate My mind is made up and now it's time to wake up**_

I obeyed to his request moving my tongue a little faster as I could taste some of his arousal, which I loved - it made me crave more, I could feel my primal instincts trying to come out hiding, but I didn't listen I wanted to do this my way, not the way my body wanted me to be. I was listening to my heart as I continued to please my mate.

I blushed when I realised that we're mates! No more secrets, no more hiding away. No more lies or cheating. Me and Chase are finally free to be together without any judgement. Even if no pup gave us any, only Skye at first, but now everything seems to be all at peace.

I tease Chase more into submission as I lay three long licks at the base of his shaft, then I wrap my tongue around as I strike a taunting swirl. One that makes him throw his head back in pleasure.

"Marshall ~ " I twist my lips into a smile as I lick along his shaft again, going up to the tip I lick around it before giving it a gentle nip.

 _ **# It's late, but I can't stop and stay We gotta head out**_

"Ahh! M-more?..."

I take another nip before licking around the tip teasingly again, that's when I decide to wrap my lips around his shaft, the edges brushing over the round tip, I slowly start to bring my mouth down. I suddenly feel a soft sensation as the back of Chase's front paw grabs hold of my ear, stroking the fur around it.

I find the sensation somewhat ticklish as I began to breath slightly over his shaft, I feel it twitch against my mouth in response. I let out small moans of pleasure, while I hum against his length as I move my mouth up and down. I feel his shaft continued to twitch about as my mouth vibrates along to the tip, where I plant a small kiss before moving my mouth down again.

"A-ahh, Marshall, faster?" I obey, increasing the pace of my mouth. I could hear him heavily pant as I continue with the intimate touches. I push my tongue over the underside of his length. As I feel his hips push up against me, making me go deeper. I lower my mouth even lower until I feel his shaft at the back of my throat. I move up and down once again a little more intense than before.

 _ **# I need you I need you I need you**_

"Yes, yes! Keep going...d-don't stop!" I smile again as I let my tongue swirl around his whole length, straight up to the tip where I take a quick nip.

"Ahh ~ " I let my canines take little nips from the top to bottom. Each bite was a little harder than the other, making him cry out ecstasy. His moans were already turning into loud howls. They could be heard for miles.

'Poor Zuma, I bet that pup's cursing himself for having very good hearing.'

 _ **# But I can't stop and stay**_

I kept on going up and down over his length when I heard his howls start to become a little raspy as he was running out of breath. His pants went getting heavier and heavier. I knew by now Chase was starting to get close. I increase my motions a little more. I stop moving my mouth up and down as I go back to licking. I lay long, sensual licks from the middle going the top then going to the bottom.

 _ **# Our time is almost over, but I can't let you go**_

I strike a teasing swirl which makes Chase howl out again, this time louder, he stops panting only now he gasps out in pleasure and moans out in bliss. I feel his hips push up against me once more forcefully. As I lick around the tip I taste more of his arousal, then I lay three long licks from the top to the bottom, striking a long swirl back up.

I felt Chase's legs suddenly twitch beneath me, as he let's out a sudden howl of release. I lick along his round tip again, I taste all his arousal, all that tension he was holding up. I felt his paw stroke my ear again as I kept on licking up my tasty treat until it was all gone.

I lick my lips straight after, leaning up. Chase's eyes slowly flutter open as they suddenly locked with mine, our eyes gazed into each others. I smiled, laying a tender lick across his lips. Chase was still catching his breath, I felt his paw at my muzzle while he gently caressed it. I smiled sweetly bringing his paw over to my lips when I planted a kiss. Then I leaned down, tracing a line of saliva down the side of his muzzle then up towards his ear.

"Did you enjoy that Chase?" I teased him more as I breathed hotly.

"Y-yes...I love you Marshall." I smiled as a single tear fell down my muzzle. I leaned over so our lips were lingering against each other, I wrapped my paws around his neck.

"I love you too Chase." I connected our lips in a small, tender kiss. The water somewhat mixing with it. We moved our lips very slowly in simple synchronisation. I felt a sudden pleasurable joint as Chase pulled me up, pressing my wet fur against his again, our shafts touching as mine dripped with sudden arousal. I let out a muffled moan as I started to grind over Chase's body. I made our kiss more deeper as my lips wrapped more roughly against his as I slipped my tongue through instantly connecting it with his one. I felt his paws run up and down my back as I grinded more intense. Chase suddenly pulled away from the kiss, looking at me in concern.

"Marshall, a-are you okay?" I moved my body with a slight force causing Chase to bury his muzzle in the crook of my neck.

 _ **# Breath is short, heart is aching Let's make this last forever.**_

"Y-yes!" I howled as I moved my body again. "I need you Chase, I can't take it anymore...mate me please?" I grinded again, I leaned up, my canines grabbing hold of his ear while I bit a little roughly.

"Ahh ~ " I felt Chase's tongue lick along my neck, my fur being pulled slightly.

"Chase please?" I moved down, looking deep into his eyes as my paw made contact with his muzzle. I lightly caressed down the side, laying a soft kiss on his lips. "Chase, I love you." I kissed him again as he wrapped his paws around me, suddenly flipping me over.

I blushed when I felt my back hit the wet floor, I looked up, his fur was still dripping wet. I felt his hot breath hovering over my ear.

"You look so hot when you're wet." I let out another moan as I licked down the side of his muzzle.

"Hmm, say more Chase?" I brought his muzzle down as I bit on the fur around the side.

 _ **# An eternity Take me with you, I'll surrender**_

"M-Marshall, I...I- Mmfp ~"

"Please, I need this so bad. You remember now, just do it again?" I was so lost in pleasure my eyes closed, I soon felt soft licks going across my lips. I suddenly bucked my hips up against him, as my paw went down, grabbing hold of his shaft, I could feel it twitch in sudden arousement. "You need this too, just-"

"Okay," I heard him suddenly whisper with a hint of lust. "Marshall, I'll do it." I sighed happily as I felt him climb off me. I opened my eyes dazedly, rolling around, leaning my body up a bit. I instantly lifted my tail up, letting him smell my musk. I felt his hot breath near my tail as Chase inhaled my scent around my entrance. I wriggled my rear end teasingly.

 _ **# I wait, I hesitate My mind is made up and now it's time to wake up**_

"P-please?" I begged, I couldn't help it any more. I needed this like crazy. I felt a sudden wet sensation licking at the tip of my tail, taking little nips to the front. Where he started licking downwards towards my entrance. Then I felt that wet sensation now licking along the outer rim of my rear end. I desperately moaned pushing my hips back. I felt his paw run down my side, calming my primal urges.

 _ **# It's late, but I can't stop and stay We gotta head out**_

"Marshall, calm down." He softly whispered. I stopped pushing my hips back as I took deep breaths.

'What am I doing, I'm not so lust driven animal, this is the freaking pup I love, I should let him mate me the way he wants even if I want it so bad. But I need it like that day and I know it would be exactly the same.' I slowly relaxed as I found my breath.

"I'm sorry." I muttered out.

"For what? Marshall, we're animals. You know how hard it is to hold this all in. Every time you asked me to mate you, I wanted to, you don't know how much. It wasn't just desire and it'll never be. I love you and doing this shows that, but also there's so much more. Don't be sorry,"

He ran his paw down my side again as he licked over my outter rim.

"Just relax?" I obeyed. Chase runs his tongue across my rim of my entrance before bringing it back to the center, then I feel a sudden poke as he pushes it inside until he breached the surface once again.

"Ahh ~" I bit my lip as I tried to keep my moans quiet, I kept on biting until I could taste iron which made me stop, instead I let out a howl of pleasure. Chase sudden removed his tongue.

 _ **# I need you I need you I need you**_

"Marshall, don't hold it in - let it all out...besides I would like it if I could hear you scream." My muzzle flushed as I threw my head back in pleasure when Chase pushed his tongue back inside. He pushes in a little deeper, swirling his tongue in a circular motion. One that makes me cry out in ecstasy as joints of pleasure shoot through.

'If he keeps this up then I'll going to release too soon, and I don't want that.'

I felt an exquisite rush when his tongue suddenly left my outter rim, leaving with a wet 'pop' sound. I felt my entrance relax in sudden succession. I felt more calm than I did moments ago.

"Still want this?" He huskily whispered.

"Yes! Yes!" Then again, I was also acting like a wild animal.

 _ **# But I can't stop and stay**_

I felt warm vibrations when Chase started to climb on top of me.

"Ch-Chase, I want you to knot me?"

"W-why?"

"Because I want it, you didn't do it last time, but I want to belong to you forever."

"Marshall, you're mine no matter what." I let out a sudden gasp when I felt something poke at my entrance. "And if that's what you want, then I'll give it to you."

I feel Chase lift his body more higher until our fur brushed against each other. He wrapped his paws comforting around my neck while his muzzle rests by my head. I feel a sensual sensation when Chase starts to nibble on my earlobe, his tongue pulling on the fur around it.

'Just like he did, the very first time.'

Chase moved his hind legs closer so he could adjust himself the right way and properly. I could feel his shaft poke more at my entrance. He pushed himself forward a little, letting the tip of his length poke more against my outer rim. I took a sharp breath at the sudden contact, I should already be used to this.

"Ready?" I was feeling like a sense of deja vu.

 _ **# I need you I need you I need you**_

"Yes."

I let out a sudden moan when he pushes his shaft inside. Just like before I feel my entrance tighten around his length. I feel a ticklish yet pleasurable feeling when he slips more inside, moving his shaft upwards. I feel my entrance stretch slightly, making me feel that full sensation once again. I instantly pushed my hips back. As Chase pushed his against my rear end. I felt that exquisite rush in my inner nethers, spread all through my whole body. I felt that feeling go to my back which makes me throw my head back once more.

Chase's canines once again pull on the fur around my ear as he gently nibbles, then his licked along my earlobe going down to my neck where he traces soft licks along the side. I slowly parted my lips as lustful moans escaped and blissful howls also. Chase pushed his hips against me once more.

Chase slowly pushes his hips back as he growls slightly. I feel his shaft sliding backwards along my entrance. I felt my paws going weak as his shaft brushed against my inner walls, squeezing against it. My shaft throbbed in desperate need as I felt that exhilarating feeling leave my body for a second until Chase slid his length back inside.

 _ **# Our time is almost over, but I can't let you go**_

I feel Chase's front paws running up and down my sides until he stopped, grabbing hold of my lower torso, holding on for support. I soon forgot about that sudden urge, just enjoying this intimate moment with the pup I love. I felt pleasure not from lust, but from love. As usual Chase's movements were slow, gentle and soft. I loved it when he was like this, he always took good care of me, one of the reasons I love Chase so much. He was never shy or teasing me. It was all about treating me right. Chase is a natural born leader, Alpha. He's always the one to be in control. I didn't mind that, but when he mates me it was nothing like I expected. It was just like the first time, but a little different. Better even.

Chase was so careful, sliding his length in and out at a satisfying pace, one that was making me go crazy again.

"Chase ~ " I was beginning to lose myself. I didn't care about anything right now. I completely forget where we even were at this point. I soon felt him lick along the back of my neck again as his hot breath breathed hotly against my back.

"Ahh ~" I feel Chase's paw move down so it was now grabbing hold of my shaft, I could feel a string of arousal drip out. He begins to slowly stroke it up and down.

 _ **# Breath is short, heart is aching Let's make this last forever.**_

"Ch-Chase...a-ahh ~" I feel his canines lick up the back on my head, going towards my ear which he nibbled on once again. "F-faster?" I begged once more, pushing my hips back as he continued to slide his length in and out of my entrance.

He soon obeyed, sliding his length out as he fixed himself into a better position. I let out a howl of anticipation and desperate 'need' I was losing control. Once Chase had a greater hold of support, he gently slid his length back inside my entrance, doubling the speed of his thrusts. I felt another joint as I lost sudden control of my paws, I leaned down a little more moving my front paws forward.

"You okay?" I hear him lustfully ask.

"Yes, I'm fine...just you're driving me insane Chase!" I hear him suddenly growl.

"Y-you too?" Chase strokes my shaft once more, his paw intensely going up and down. "Like that?" I moan out in response.

"Y-yes!" I feel another string of arousal drip out. "Ahh, m-more?" I felt my whole body getting hotter and hotter as a extasy driven feeling started to take over my body. "Chase, how close are you?" I breathed, I hear a growl in response. I pushed my hips back, yearning and needing a deeper thrust to push me over the edge. I could feel my head spinning as my mind went blank.

"C-close...why?" I let out another howl, louder than before.

 _ **# An eternity Take me with you, I'll surrender**_

"Knot me?"

"M-Marshall, are you...sure?" I felt a sudden rush as his hips slammed into me, a little rough.

"YES!" I screamed as I threw my head back in pleasure. I pushed my hips back again. "D-do that again?" Chase obeyed, sliding his length back then slamming his hips forward with harder force. I instantly let out an ear shattering howl. I suddenly felt something bubble up inside me.

With one more hard, rough push slamming against my inner walls. I felt my body tingle and tremble as I reared my hips back, letting a lighthead blissfulness wash over my whole body a slammed my paw on the ground when I found my release, all that tension I was holding in, I'd finally let it all go as I howled out in utter bliss.

 _ **# I wait, I hesitate My mind is made up and now it's time to wake up**_

Chase continued to thrust into me as he found himself getting close, his hard thrusts soon went softer, but still fast with less intensely. I felt something suddenly wrap around the tip of his shaft as it clenched inside my entrance. I felt his knot tie around the rounded tip, making it hard to slid back out. With one more thrust Chase found his release as he let out a pleasurable growl followed by a loud howl, I felt each bit of his arousal filling me up.

 _ **# It's late, but I can't stop and stay We gotta head out**_

I was exhausted, my paws completely lost balance as I fell to my stomach. Chase laid on top of me - not like he could escape with the knot trapping him. I felt the water still drizzle over my fur, I was so lost in pleasure that I completely forget about the shower, I lifted my paw, it was shining white along with black painted spots. I could suddenly feel Chase's tongue at my neck, licking along it. I also heard the soft notes playing, now slowly coming to an end.

 _ **# I need you I need you**_

I took a deep breath when his canines bit down on my fur.

"Mm, Chase ~" I started to catch my breath as his canines continued biting, the sensation wasn't painful for once, but pleasurable and gentle. Hard, but soft as well. Chase only stopped when I told him too. He soon trailed his tongue up towards my ear.

"I love you," he softly whispered again. Those words which were so new to me, now I was getting used to. I loved hearing them, even if don't, I know how Chase feels.

"I love you too." I felt his canines pull on my earlobe.

"I so want to kiss you right now." His husky voice never stops turning me on.

"M-me too."

And that was the first thing we did when we came unstuck.

* * *

After minutes of kissing each other and roaming our paws all over our bodies, me and Chase decided we should go back outside to our pup houses, but just as I'm about to leave the shower, Chase pulled me back before washing my body even if I was clean - well the water washed me, however Chase was content on cleaning me up properly. I huffed in defeat as I let him. Even if I was fighting for temptation the whole time.

After, we both were clean - enough that our fur was shimmering and unbelievably soft we both left the shower, remembering to turn the dial around. Once done, I was fighting the urge to shake my fur clean off water as Chase slipped my collar back on. I tied his together as we locked eyes.

In the end we just grabbed a towel off some ring on the right, Chase threw the towel over me, moving it around my fur, he ended up pushing me to the ground as he messily dried me, I couldn't stop laughing the whole time. The towl was so ticklish. After I was done, Chase removed the towel, letting out giggles I was confused until he brought me to a mirror in Ryder's room, I have never properly looked at myself before. I kept on looking at myself then back at Chase as I slowly lowered my head down.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" I let a single tear fall down my muzzle.

"I'm just wondering how I managed to be your mate when you could have any pup, but...you choose me, when I'm just ordinary, plain and-"

"Beautiful." I lifted my head up.

"What?"

"Marshall, you're beautiful and you're not ordinarily and you're definitely not plain. You're unique and special, your fur is remarkable and your eyes make the whole would come alive when they light up...that's the first thing I saw when I imprinted on you...your eyes were no colour like I've ever seen, it so rare for your breed to have it and the same with your type of fur. When will you stop putting yourself down?" Chase placed his paw on my muzzle. "You're perfect just the way you are, don't change that. I love you for 'you' I fell in love with your looks, but I fell deep when I knew your personality. You're kind, sweet, shy and yes you're clumsy, but that's one of the things I love about you. You're also heroic, helpful, funny and that's doesn't make you a joke it makes you even more amazing. The list is endless, but most of all you are my mate and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the whole world." Chase's paws turned me around to face the mirror once again.

 _Oh his eyes, his eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _His fur, his fur_

 _Falls perfectly without him trying_

 _He's so wonderful_

 _And I tell him every day_

I was caught by surprise when Chase started singing, I didn't say anything, but blush as he looked at me.

 _Yeah I know, I know_

 _When I compliment him_

 _He won't believe me_

 _And its so, its so_

 _Sad to think he don't see what I see_

 _But every time he asks me do I look okay_

 _I say..._

My blush went even deeper when Chase's cupped the side of my muzzle, turning me to face him.

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile,_

 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

 _Cause boy you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

I turn away bashfully, Chase leans over planting a kiss on the side of my muzzle.

"Chase..."

 _His lips, his lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

 _His laugh, his laugh_

 _He hates but I think its so sexy_

 _he's so wonderful_

 _And I tell him every day_

"Chase..." I twist my lips into small smile when I look at him, his paw places on my muzzle again.

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _Id never ask you to change_

 _If perfect is what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking_

 _If you look okay_

 _You know I say_

I gaze sweetly into his eyes as his paw starts caressing small circles down my muzzle. I did the same to him until he pulled my paw closer to his lips, planting an affectionate kiss on it.

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile,_

 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

 _Cause boy you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Chase suddenly plants a kiss on my lips as a single tear falls down my muzzle dropping onto his fur, his licks the tears away before he starts singing again.

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Boy you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile,_

 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

 _Cause boy you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are..._

"I love you Marshall, just the way you are." Chase wraps his paws around me as he pulls me into an embrace, planting a tender kiss below my muzzle.

"I-I love you too Chase," I return the embrace as I bury my muzzle in the crook of his neck. His front paw softly run up and down my back, as he starts to groom my fur. I do the same to him, to my surprise, his fur is dry.

For many minutes we groom each other until our fur is all combed back. When I look in the mirror again, I see each strand of my fur falling back in each individual line. I see my spots clearer than they've ever been.

We soon leave the room, Chase cleans the muddy paw prints off the floor, hiding the evidence in the bin. Then we both leave the motel like rooms.

As me and Chase walked out of where Ryder stays, we decided to ride the elevator to the top. I walked over to Chase, brushing my fur against his.

"This night has been truly unforgettable, by the way I thought you don't sing?" I nuzzle into his chest as he rubs his head against mine.

"I do, I just only do it with you." I grew confused.

"But you sang at the talent show, didn't you?" I lifted my muzzle up, rubbing my nose against his in an eskimo kiss.

"Yeah a little, like I said I only did it because you was there. I don't sing much in front of the others."

"Besides me, who's the other pup you sang in front of?" Chase trailed a soft lick down the side of my muzzle.

"Zuma, that's only because the pup was annoying the hell out of me." Boy, do I know how that feels.

"Kind of sweet when you winked at me that day." Chase nuzzled me.

"I was happy that you sang with us, you have a beautiful voice...I never want to stop hearing it." I bit my lip bashfully as a light red strip slapped across my muzzle.

"T-thank you-"

"I'm not the only one who thinks that, so does every pup else. Like I said you're amazing just-"

"I get it Chase." I placed a paw on his lips.

We were so focused on our conversation, that we didn't even realise the elevator had stopped minutes ago. I turned around.

"When did we get to the top?" Chase let out a little giggle.

"About five minutes ago." I lightly glared, pawing his nose.

"Boop." I felt Chase move his muzzle forward as he rubbed it over mine.

"Boop to you too." I smiled as we both walked out.

We decided to walk out onto the balcony when we suddenly heard voices from below.

 _"Wocky, just give me a chance to explain?"_

 _"Explain what Zuma? Explain how about a week after we got together you decided to mate with another pup, a pup who's been trying to tear us up from the start!"_

 _"It wasn't like that, Skye meant nothing to me-"_

 _"You still mated her though and gave her your mark. I get the first bit, but why did you mate her, wasn't I good enough."_

 _"Yes you was! You still awe, Wocky it was always about you, Skye was just-"_

 _"She's was just a what? I didn't know you and her were that close, why did you even become my mate Zuma?"_

 _"Because I love you! Wocky I've loved you fwom the vewy beginning, I impwinted on you-"_

 _"And yet you still go after her and decided to keep the whole thing away from me. What's was so hard about telling me...didn't you trust me or something?"_

 _"Yes I do, I twust you with my life it's just I was afaiwd."_

 _"That's not really an excuse Zuma, I was your mate, we're not supposed to keep things from each other! I told you everything about me, why didn't you tell me?"_

Me and Chase suddenly jumped up on the balcony, looking down. My eyes went wide.

 _"I wanted to, but I thought once I did then you wouldn't be want to be with me anymowe."_

 _"Zuma, you already know you can tell me anything, yes I would've of been mad and upset, but I wouldn't of left you. It would've taken sometime, but I love you and somehow we could've worked it out."_

 _"Wocky, I'm so sowwy, I newew wanted to happen - wait what do you mean 'was youw mate' you awe my mate?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but it's over, I just can't be you mate any more."_

 _"Wocky, t-that's not twue, you love me-"_

 _"Yeah, I do, but you lied and cheated not to mention kept the whole thing a secret!"_ As I continued looking down, I saw Rocky back away from Zuma. What's happening, this can't be happening! _"Is that why you marked me the day after, did mating Skye give you some courage-"_

 _"No! It was nothing like that! I didn't know what happened until Skye told told me and it made me feel so guilty, like I betwayed you and I and I know I made it wowse by not telling you, but when I mawked you, I did it for love...I was so scawed I was going to lose-"_

 _"Don't you think it's too late for that now?"_

 _"Wocky, please I'm begging you don't do this, I don't know what I'd do without you?"_

 _"Then I guess you're about to find out, I'm sick of the secrets and lies! It's over! There's no way we can make this right any more!"_

 _"W-Wocky please?"_ Rocky stepped up to Zuma, placing a paw on the Chocolate Lab's muzzle as he planted one last kiss on his lips.

 _"Goodbye Zumi."_ With that being said, I suddenly saw a flash of grey bolt further and further away from the lookout.

I looked to my left, my eyes going wider as I looked back.

"Where are you going?" I walked over to Chase before he pulled me into the elevator.

Once down, we both ran out out the lookout, towards the crying Labrador, his eyes filled with devastation as he laid there with a broken heart.

"Z-Zuma..what..just..happened?" Chase said, catching his breath. The Chocolate Lab didn't look at us, but he lightly whisperd.

"Wocky's left me,"

As Chase walked even closer, Zuma suddenly ran inside the green pup house, slamming the door shut.

"Zuma?"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk anymowe!" I wanted to knock again, until Chase pulled me back.

"What are we going to do Chase?" His paw grabbed mine as he placed something inside before closing it.

"We're going to help them get back together."

"H-how?"

"You'll see, now let's go back inside?"

I watched Chase walk off, before I followed him, I opened my paw, my eyes went wide as I gazed at the beautiful object.

It was a red rose.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: To 2starryeyes, this is the chapter you been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter nine

Fixing broken hearts

Chase and me suddenly stirred awake as we heard clashes and bangs coming from outside the lookout. We both jumped up onto four paws, running out. I look around as I hear another bang, followed by a sudden howl of trauma.

"I can't take any more of this." Chase stepped back a little as he placed his paw on his pup tag.

"Skye, you there? Answer me!" He growled.

 _"What do you want Chase?"_

"Don't act like that...what the hell have you done! Because of what you've said, Rocky's just told Zuma 'it's over' and I know you definitely said something cause he wouldn't be going on a rampage now."

 _"Where's Rocky?"_

"Gone, he's left the lookout hours ago, seriously couldn't you just let them be happy? So what if you and Zuma weren't going to be the same. He fell in love, you can't blame him for that, but you were so jealous and hurt you thought that you could break them up so Zuma could be yours again, he couldn't stay with you forever. You've made a very big mistake, I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to kill you right now and-"

 _"Chase, does Zuma hate me?"_

"Hate you? He fucking despises you! Skye you've literally destroyed his life. Rocky was his everything and you purposely took that away! You know I wish what you did to Rocky and Zuma, happens to you, because Everest deserves so much better! You just consistently break pups hearts and I get it if it's some sick thrill for you, but that still doesn't make it right, you're a bitch Skye, this is all your fault. I'm not about to lose one my closest friends so I'm telling you to stay away, because you've done enough!"

I was shocked, Chase has never spoke like that, to use language like those words he just said, was surprising. I see Chase's muzzle clench up in anger and hatred. I've only known him to be sweet and kind, not ruthless. That word he said, I've never heard it from him before, I've only heard Ryder say it when the pup pad stopped working once.

 _"Chase, I've got to go now-"_

"Yeah and do me a favour don't come back for a few days, I may of saved you before, but I won't this time. This is your mess, you can sort it out yourself!" With that he shut off his pup tag.

I suddenly heard another howl, this time louder as I heard something bang against the door.

I ran over to the Green pup house as I was just about to knock until Chase forcefully pressed the button down.

"Zuma, what are you doing?" The Chocolate Lab had ripped Rocky's pup house apart, I noticed small scratches on Zuma's paw as he slammed them down. Chase ran over to him, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Zuma, calm down, it's okay-"

"No, it's not! Wocky's gone, he left me and it's all my fault - no it's all Skye's!" Zuma let out a dark, cold growl. "I'm going to kill hew!" The Chocolate Lab suddenly pushed Chase back as he ran out of the pup house.

He kept on running until he was frantically tackled down.

"Let me go Chase!" He growled again.

"No, Zuma! I'm not letting you do this-"

"Thewe's nothing left fow me any mowe." He struggled again, biting Chase's paw.

"Yes, there is, you've got us. We're a team-"

"It doesn't mattew, I'm lost without Wocky. Skye's destwoyed my life! That bitch was meant to keep hew mouth shut. She wasn't meant to say anything. She twicked me that day, I should've left hew all alone!" Chase tiled his head in confusion, I stepped up closer just as I saw rows and rows of tears falling down Zuma's muzzle, it broke my heart seeing him like this. "I hate hew, I'll nevew fowgive hew!"

Smack!

"Stop being stupid Zuma, if you do this, your life is over. You know what humans do to pups who kill each other, you think Ryder won't do the same? Listen I don't know what happened, but you need to relax. Rocky's going to come back-"

"No, he isn't, he's wun away, I'm nevew going to see him again. I want Skye to pay!"

"Zuma, that's not the way to sort things out-"

"If she'd done it to you, you'll be wacing up to that cabin fastew then you've evew wun befowe."

"Zuma, that's not true."

"Oh yeah, what about that time when she said something about Mawshall, you was about to teaw hew to shweds if I didn't stop you," I was shocked, why would Skye say that, I thought she was my friend...like a sister to me?

"Zuma, just don't." The Chocolate Lab flashed his paw across Chase's muzzle, a long scratch mark appearing. "Zuma, stop!"

"No, I don't cawe anymowe Chase!" He flashed his paw again, but luckily Chase dodged it, holding Zuma's paws restraint. The Chocolate Lab started to kick up his back paws, his claws digging into Chase's fur. I watched in horror, but there was nothing I could do.

Chase looked into Zuma's eyes fighting the urge to let a tear fall. To my surprise, he stopped holding Zuma's paws restraint as he threw his own over the Chocolate Lab's neck.

"Please, just stop? I care about you Zuma...I don't want to lose you. I love you pup, you're my friend, my rival, like a brother...just don't do this?" I walk closer, until I'm able to see the tears pouring down both pups muzzles. Chase never exposes his weaknesses in front of any pup, but me nor embraces them. As I watched, I didn't feel jealous or my eyes filling with green. It made me happy, Chase was so caring, he's not even afraid to share that with any pup else.

"D-dude you'we hugging me." Chase wrapped his paws tighter as more tears fell down his muzzle.

"I don't care, I just can't afford to lose you. You're forgetting that you may have lost Rocky, but you still have us and I've told you so many times 'I've got your back' 'I'll stay by your side, no matter what' I don't understand what you did, but I want to help you. You've helped me so many times, so it's time to return the favour. I'll go across Adventure Bay looking for Rocky right now and I'll bring him back."

"Chase, don't do that. It'll be just a waste of time, Wocky won't come back, it's ovew-"

"I'm sure you two could still work it out? After all the things you both been through, you two have been in love since the beginning and mates for a year." I said, sitting by the two pups.

"You feeling calm now Zuma? Just sleep it over, we'll try and sort this out...I promise." Chase removed his paws, looking at me.

"Yeah, sowta - wait dude did you just say you love me?" Chase suddenly jumped off the Chocolate Lab, a small blush spreading across his muzzle. "I always knew you were secwetly in love with me."

"W-what, no I'm not! I just love you like a friend, you mean a lot to me, but I don't have feelings for you...infact I'm in love with some pup else." Chase turned over to me, wrapping his paws around my neck before giving me a light kiss, soft yet passionate. One that made my mind go blank.

"Told you so Mawshall." I pulled away from the kiss to say something.

"I already knew, Chase told me earlier today." Zuma smiled, giving me a little nuzzle until Chase let out low growl.

"Dude! So awe you two mates now?" We both nodded in response. "I'm so happy fow you both...actually it's about damn time! You two wewe hawbowing feelings fow so long, soonew ow latew I would've slammed youw muzzles against each othew." The Chocolate Labrador, let out a little giggle.

"Good to see you're feeling better Zuma." Chase said, patting his head.

"No, I'm not feeling bettew. I'm heawtbwoken."

"Hey, we'll fix this don't worry. Besides if you want Skye to feel guilty, I gave her a piece of my mind before I tackled you."

"What did you say?" Chase's paw ran down Zuma's muzzle.

"Just that she shouldn't mess around with my friend." Zuma's lips twisted into a small smile.

"Thanks dude."

"Don't go thanking me just yet, we still have to get you and Rocky back

together." A sudden tear fell down Zuma's muzzle.

"I hope so, I wemembew when me and Wocky fiwst got togethew he said 'no mattew what happens, thwough evewy bad and good moments, any obstacles we have face, ouw love can save it all'...I guess not this time...I just wish I got the chance to explain."

"Wait, you never told him the truth?" Zuma shook his head. My eyes went wide.

"So he thinks you just mated Skye because you wanted to when really it was be-"

"Wait what?" Chase asked, looking at both of us.

"It wasn't what you think Chase," I said, he looked at Zuma again.

"Wemembew the second time Skye was on heat?" Chase nodded in response. "Did you know, I was the one who wescused hew when she got chased?" He nodded again.

"Surprised she didn't call me?" Chase asked.

"She must of known you two wewe busy that day, besides maybe she thought I'd be fastew?"

"So what happened?" Zuma looked down.

"It all stawted when I saved hew, I flew hew back to the lookout-"

"Wait, flew? Zuma you can't fly!" The Chocolate Lab deadpanned.

"I used Skye's pup pack as the stupid pup puwposly fowgot to bwing it!" Chase blinked in understanding.

"What happened next?" Zuma lowered his head down once again.

"Pwomise whatevew I tell you, you won't hate me?" Chase placed a paw on Zuma's muzzle.

"I promise."

"Okay...so aftew I bwought hew back to the lookout, but I should've known something was up when she stawted nuzzling into my fuw and licking me. I was just about leave, then hew paw gwabbed hold of mine as she pleaded me to stay. So I did, I felt hew nuzzle me once again, I was feeling hot as hew fuw touched mine. I didn't know what I was doing any mowe. I don't wemembew anything just that I walked with hew inside the lookout."

"So how do you know, you mated her?"

"Skye told me, she stawted to tell me evewything I did to hew, I felt disgusted with myself, I didn't believe it at fiwst until I saw the cwimson mawk on hew neck and the smell that lingewed. I just wanted to thwow myself into the sea, my whole body was covewed in hew scent so I wan stwaight to the bay, jumping into the watew, I dived down as I felt the watew wash off the sweet, poisonous scent. I kept on silently scweaming as I swam in the sea, I watched my fur dwench in watew as I wepeatedly scwubbed myself clean. I couldn't take it, I couldn't believe what I'd done and now Wocky hates me, he thinks I did it all by intention when I made a mistake, a mistake that I wegretted since. I felt so guilty, but Skye told me - even if I wanted to tell Wocky the twuth, she told me not to."

"I thought you was scared?" I muttered, Zuma lifted his head slightly as he slowly shook it.

"I was, but she also told me, she said 'if I told Wocky, then he would leave me' and that's exactly what he did."

"Yeah, because you didn't tell him! Instead you let Skye and she probably told him something completely different, twisted her words so you be the one who's to blame. Zuma why did you listen to her, Skye's crafty, you must of knew what would happen?"

"But, Chase she pwomised, she pwomised we would keep it between us. What does she want fwom me? I was still hew best fwiend, even if I wasn't spending as much time as I did befowe I still talked to hew, Skye was always like a sistew to me, but now she's nothing!" I could see Zuma's eyes filling up with rage again as he growled. "What am I going to do, I've lost him fowevew." The Chocolate Lab leaned his front paws forward as he laid down. "I should've just told him on the day I mawked him." I watched fresh tears fall down Zuma's muzzle. "He's nevew going to talk to me again, I'm pwobably nevew going to see him again...what's the point of being hewe, I don't even want to live-"

Smack!

"Will you just stop?...Stop saying that! Zuma there is point, you still have a purpose, just because you've lost Rocky doesn't mean you shouldn't live."

"It won't be the same any mowe, I won't see his pwetty eyes or his unique fuw again, my paws wouldn't feel that softness. When I wake up, I would wake up to a empty pup house with nothing, but memowies and a familiaw scent that would nevew leave my nose. I miss him so much, I want to see Wocky wight now, I want to talk to him, laugh with him. I want to feel the softness of his lips." Zuma reached his paws to his own pair. "His last kiss still lingews on mine." Zuma's voice sounded so dull, like there was no life and no color, his words were so sad, so touching, it made my heart break. A single tear fell down my muzzle, that feeling I could never imagine, although I almost felt it when I left the cabin.

"Zuma?" The Chocolate Lab suddenly broke down, his eyes bawling out tears.

"Wocky, I'm so sowwy, please c-come back to me!" He let out a sad howl, the notes sounded broken and depressing. I couldn't take it, I've never known Zuma to be like this only that happy, laid back, chilling pup who jokes around and always knows what to say. He just didn't look the same. I walk over to him, leaning down so I was at eye level.

"Zuma, please stop crying, it hurts when I see you so sad?"

"What othew emotion is thewe? I'm so bwoken without Wocky. I'll nevew let go, I'll won't evew stop loving him!" I placed a paw on Zuma's muzzle as I laid an affectionate lick by the side. I looked back, Chase just smiled at me although his muzzle didn't look happy.

"Zuma, you should get some sleep, you won't have any energy if you stay up any more?" The Chocolate Lab lightly sniffled, I started to softly wipe his tears away.

"I don't want to be alone..." Chase walked over, gently pulling Zuma back on his paws.

"Sleep with us in the lookout then...we don't mind, besides I wouldn't even let you be alone tonight, after all what's happened you should be with your friends." Zuma showed a small smile, Chase pulled him into a small embrace, I wrapped my paw around the Chocolate Lab as well.

"We're always here for you Zuma." He smiled a little more as he nuzzled into our fur.

"You guys awe the most awesomest fwiends a pup could ask fow."

"Well you've always been like a little brother to me, one I'll always keep my eye on." Chase softly whispered.

"I thought of you as that as well Zuma," I muttered out.

We stayed in this embrace until Chase and me pulled away, giving each other a quick glance. All three of us soon started walking to the lookout.

"By the way Chase, I'm sowwy I hit you dude." I looked over, he now had three slaps from today.

"Not the first time Zuma, I also got slapped by Marshall, don't worry I didn't even feel it." We both looked at him. "N-not that you guys can't hit hard it was just too much was going on through my mind to realise it." I suddenly feel a wet substance on my front paw, I lifted it seeing light crimson dots. My eyes widened.

"Chase, you're bleeding!" Zuma looked down, Chase's paw was covered in blood as the bite and scratch wound had deepened into an open cut.

"N-no, I'm fine guys honest." This pup with his hard and soft side I swear.

"No, you're not," I softly held his paw, a sudden yelp escaped his lips.

"Ow, that hurts." I licked his muzzle in affection.

"Why, didn't you tell me you were injued, you stupid pup?" Chase let out a painful cry, I left his paw as he started limping.

"I-I didn't want to worry you,"

"Worry me? You're hurt, we're going back to the lookout and I'm sorting out that cut." I stepped back.

"I'm sowwy Chase...it's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Zuma, you were angry, I had to pin you down, it was the only way you wouldn't go on a killing spree, hunting for Skye." Chase let out a little giggle until I lightly smacked him.

"This is not funny, you should've told me as soon as Zuma bit you, this could get infected or something worse."

"Marshall, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you're not fine at all! You're whimpering in pain and you can't even walk properly! Let's go?" Chase nodded, but with every step he took, he winced in agony. Zuma lifted Chase injured paw on his back, lifting him up slightly, holding Chase supportely.

"I'll bwing Chase back to the lookout, go get your Emt kit?" I nodded in response. Running back over to my pup house, pulling my vest over my head as I placed the red cap on top. I saw Zuma and Chase walk inside as I quickly followed them. We walked over to the room in the corner, Zuma carefully dropped Chase on one of the beds, I thought what to do as I grabbed a clean bowl by the side, I ran back out, pressing a button on my pup house, making it transform into my fire truck, I pressed another button, which dispensed water, I brought the bowl down as I filled it up. Once down, I ran back inside, I ran over to another room, grabbing a small clean cloth in one of the cabinets, I could hear Chase whining when I returned to the room.

"Chase what's wrong?" I walked over to him placing the bowl and cloth by his side. I told him to sit up and reach his paw over, he did. I grabbed the cloth with my canines just as I told Zuma to get a thin blanket.

"Wrap it around his paw, it would put pressure and possibly stop the bleeding?" Zuma obeyed, wrapping the thin material around Chase's paw, being careful not to touch the wound. I drenched the cloth in water, rinsing it out a bit before lightly tapping it, the crimson liquid colouring the cloth. Each time blood filled up, I dropped the cloth back in the water to wash it out, I damped the cloth back on his paw as Chase continue to whimper in pain. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Zuma placed a paw on Chase's muzzle.

"Don't wowwy dude, the pain would soon be gone." He said regretfully.

I continued to clean the wound until I see no more blood pour out, I look down at his tan paw, an open cut in my clear eye view, luckily it wasn't too deep. I barked out my 'x ray scan' as I began to inspect for any further damage, to my delight, there was no broken bones or tissue.

"Zuma, take the blanket off for a second?" The Chocolate Lab removed the thin material, I continued looking at Chase's paw, no more blood. I sighed in relief as I barked out my bandages as I started to wrap them supportingly around the paw, a little tight to keep pressure, it didn't seem to bother Chase as he stopped whining, just happily sighed as he relaxed. "You need to keep off from walking on it for a bit, just so it could heal." Chase nodded in response, I moved the bowl further back as I walked closer to him.

"How you feeling now dude?" Chase looked at Zuma then smiled at me as I stepped closer to him.

"Much better...thanks Marshall." I gently nuzzled his fur, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Anytime mate."

I removed my vest and cap before walking over to the two pups again, Chase decided to lie down, Zuma soon followed, he went to lie on the other bed, his eyes slowly closing. I laid down next to Chase, my paw resting over his not hurt one, he leaned his muzzle into my side. I turned around, laying a tender lick down the side of his muzzle, planting a kiss straight after. Our tails curled around each other.

I took one last look next to me, Zuma was already sleeping, a single tear falling down his muzzle.

"We'll talk to Rocky tomorrow." Chase suddenly whispered.

"But we don't know where he's gone." I whispered back. "And there's no way, I'm letting you go out with your paw like that."

"Marshall, we have to help them. Rocky needs to find out the truth, I can't stand Zuma like this. He's going to be more miserable if we don't get them back together."

"And what makes you think Rocky's going to listen to us?" Chase lightly laughs.

"It's worth a try, Rocky's not stubborn."

"But he's normally in denial, I don't know if this is going to work." I let out a little yawn as I lean my muzzle into his.

"We have to try...anyway I'm going to talk to Skye." I lifted my head up.

"Why?" Chase licked across my lips.

"Because I should apologize, I didn't mean all what I said...I need to talk to Everest as well." I nodded in response as I laid my head back down.

"Chase, what did Skye say about me that made you angry?" He lightly growled.

"She said that you're a 'clumsy fool, who can't even walk straight, and just puts it up for attention.' It made me so angry, she had no right saying that, I ended up growling at her as I told her to 'shut up' the pup kept on going on until I had enough, stepping up to her I raised my paw up about to smack her across the muzzle until I felt Zuma pull me back. He took me to the bay where he told me to calm down. I slowly relaxed when Zuma asked me 'why I acted that way' that was the first day, I told him how I feel about you. Then Zuma told me how he feels about Rocky." I let out a yawn again, remembering half of what he'd just told me.

"How long was that?" I tiredly said.

"Two years ago, Skye never did it again, I don't know why, but every time she saw me, she would jump. It was like she was intimidated by me, I didn't mean to scare her, but she shouldn't of said that about you!" I nuzzled him once more. "Hey Marshall, am I scary?"

"No, you're gentle and caring, the last thing I would think of you as scary, you're anything but." I nuzzled him again. My eyes started to slowly flutter up and down as I struggled to keep them open any longer.

"Thanks Marshall, I love you."

"I...love you too Chase." I slowly closed my eyes, the last thing I heard was a 'beep' sound. In seconds I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I realise I'm on my own. I look to my right and left, both pups were gone. I closed my eyes thinking I'm dreaming, until I hear voices coming from the lookout entrance. I reach up, stretching my body slightly letting out a little yawn, before I walk out of the room.

I hide behind a corner when I hear Chase and Zuma talking.

 _"Are you sure about this Zuma, what if you never find it?"_

 _"I've been acwoss Adventuwe Bay_ _befowe, it shouldn't be hawd...I have to twy, it might be the only way I can get Wocky back, just do me a favouw and find him fow me...twy and talk to him? Then when I get back I'll say the west."_

 _"Yeah...but this...I mean it such a big step, are you sure you're ready for this and you really mean it."_ I grew confused, what are they talking about?

 _"Of couwse I'm weady, Wocky means the whole wowld to me, I want to show him how much I love him...it's the only way."_

 _"What if he says no?"_ Zuma silently lowers his head, looking at the floor.

 _"It's wowth a twy Chase, anyway I should go now I won't weach the stowe in time and it's a faw away fwom hewe."_

 _"How are you getting there?"_

 _"I'm going to take my hovewcwaft halfway then I'm going to swim the west, watew helps me to think anyway...just call me if you see him?"_ Zuma started to slowly walk away, until Chase called him back.

 _"One more thing...you're not just doing it because you may think there's a chance that Rocky would be your mate again are you?"_

 _"No! Dude I mean it...I've been thinking about this fow some time now, I can't live my life without Wocky and you know that. I want to do this, I can't wait any longew, if Skye nevew said anything, then I pwobably would've done it alweady. Dude it's time I stop acting like a pup and gwow up, Wocky's nevew going to take me sewiously if I'm still immatuwe, I'm almost fully gwown it's time to stawt acting like it!"_ I saw Chase nod, before running over to Zuma, embracing him in a brotherly hug, pulling the Chocolate Labrador into his chest.

 _"Please be careful, I can't bare the thought of losing you."_ Zuma smiled, just as he pulled away from the embrace.

 _"Chill dude, I've been acwoss the ocean befowe. Nothing going to happen to me...apawt fwom Wocky, the watew's pwetty much my life. I would live in thewe if I could, but I'll gladly go back on land if I had to choose between him and watew...look I'll come back soon...do me anothew favouw and don't tell Mawshall what I've got planed?"_ Chase looked confused, why can't he tell me? It's not like I'm not going to go screaming to Rocky or any pup else.

The next thing I saw was Zuma walk out of the lookout, Chase waved him off. When I saw him walk back, I quickly ran to the room in the corner again, slowly climbing back to bed, but I suddenly felt my legs give away as I tripped over a small green ball, I was suddenly sent flying into the corner, hitting my head on the wall. I let a sudden whine as I felt pain surround my body.

Chase quickly ran over to me, his eyes filling up with confusion and concern.

"Marshall, are you okay? What happened?" He reached a paw to my head which made me whine out. My eyesight became slightly blurry as I tried to look at the pup in front of me. "Marshall?" I didn't hear him, I felt my more pain coming from my head, as I started getting dizzy.

"Chase, go get me a bowl of water?" He obeyed running over to the bowl, filling it up with water from the tap right next to it. I completely forgot that was there.

"Here," he sat the bowl next to me as I bent down taking small slips.

"What happened, I thought you were sleeping?" I thought about telling him that I overheard Chase and Zuma talking, but I decided to leave it, making something up instead.

"I-I was, but then I realised you wasn't with me so I went looking for you, but I stupidly tripped up on something that made me fly over here." I said, letting out a sudden cough. Chase placed a paw on my back lightly tapping it.

"I'm sorry...I was just talking with Zuma, I shouldn't of left you alone." My lips twisted in a small smile with a slight grin.

"Hey, I can look after myself you know. It was just a mistake...what were you talking to Zuma about?" Chase reached a paw behind his head, something he does when he's about to lie.

"Erm...we were talking about...erm - something - it was...erm - oh it was about surfing." I blinked, that's his worst lie yet.

"Chase, you don't even surf, why would you be talking to Zuma about that?" I began to lightly laugh as I continued drinking water.

"I know, but I want to try it out someday again, I think I might be good at it this time. I was just asking Zuma on some pointers." I almost choked on my water, letting out sudden coughs as I removed my muzzle. Chase lightly tapped me on my back again.

"Chase surfing is not for you, remember when you tried it once? Zuma had to teach me CPR so you wouldn't drown. Wave after wave kept on washing you away, you tried to go through them and go over and it only made you fall in the water, you spat it out just another wave washed you away...you was screaming to come back to shore 'saying you've had enough' Zuma and me couldn't stop laughing, you were soon washed backed to shore, completely shaking in fear saying 'I'm never going to touch water again' as I wrapped you in a towel."

"Y-yeah, I remember Rocky saying-"

"'Join the club,' that day was so fun-"

"Day, it was in the night, that was on the day I marked Skye when we all went to the bay..." I thought back to something.

"Yeah, I remember talking to Zuma about that day he said something about 'you making a mistake' what was all that about?" Chase huffed in confusion, falling to his back, I slowly climbed on top of him, rubbing my nose over his before licking across his lips.

"To be honest, I don't know? He must of meant mistake marking Skye, because he knew I loved you and when we laid down on the sand as you dried me we began talking and Zuma must of noticed. Besides I couldn't even keep my paws off you, the times I had to resist the urge to touch you and you only made it worse by wrapping that blanket around us as we watched the night sky."

I smiled, the night coming back to me.

"Yeah, then we both looked at each other." I placed my paws on his muzzle, tattooing patterns down the side.

"I still giggle when I think of how much you blushed when I licked you, even with the sky being dark, I still managed to see it. It completely covered your snow white fur. The way it dusted around your muzzle made me instantly bite my lip..." I ran my paw up to Chase's ear, stroking the fur around it. Chase moaned from the soft touch. "You looked so beautiful that night, especially with that flower behind your ear, it was the same colour as your gorgeous eyes." A small blush began to spread across my muzzle as I slowly leaned down.

"Chase, you're too sweet sometimes..." I leaned down a little more, eventually catching his lips in a small, gentle kiss which he happily returned wrapping his paws around my neck. He pulled away to say something.

"You always look beautiful." I connected his lips with mine once more. My heart raced with each touch he would give. As we were started to enjoy it, we both pulled away not wanting to get carried away. Though we both continued looking at each other, blue met amber as we both got lost. I felt Chase's paw reach over to my collar then down my chest before he leaned over, licking along the bottom of my neck, lifting my collar over my head. He kept on licking, a sudden gasp escaped my lips when he grabbed on a piece of my fur, the edges brushing along the part.

I let out another moan, running my paw down the back of his head, he moved me up slightly so I was straddling him. He licked once again over my neck, I wondered how many mating marks I have from Chase now? My paws grabbed the back of his head as Chase removed his mouth, letting his lips linger on my fur, hot breath tickling each individual hair. I suddenly threw my head back in pleasure, a sudden growl could be heard below me as I realised my claws were digging deeply into his back. I pulled back instantly. He gave me a passionate glance reaching up so he could kiss me once again. I kissed back with as much passion. Although I pulled away when I felt his paws at my chest.

"You're so sensitive," Chase huskily whispered, licking along my chest, his canines taking light nips towards my neck.

"I-is that...a bad thing?" I muttered back, catching my breath.

"No, I love it...it makes you even more adorable then you already are. Why do you think it's a bad thing, you know any pup would kill to have you? I'm happy that I do." I blushed even more, running my paws down his back before they grabbed firmly on his collar. "You're all mine Marshall," I smiled happily throwing my head back in pleasure once more as his canines bit a little harder, piecing slightly into the skin beneath it.

"Nnrg...Chase ~" I gasped out sharply as his claws pinched the tip of my tail. He soon stopped biting instead licking over my neck again.

"You taste so good." I blushed, so that's what he means by taste. I moved up a bit more so our shafts were touching, they slipped from our stealths long time ago. "Your scent it's so...so fucking addicting, I can't get enough of it." I let out another moan as his paws began lightly groping my sides. I was surprised by that word being said again, but somehow it aroused me. His breath became raspy as he moaned out, I leaned down, licking over the side of his muzzle. Chase suddenly grabbed the back of my head pulling my muzzle away then bringing it forward again this time crashing my lips on his.

I moaned into the kiss as our tongues gently played with each other, it became somewhat of a battle for dominance. Our kisses became more intense which caused Chase to fall on his back again with me laying on top. I began to roam my paws down his chest, teasing his small nubs, he took a sharp gasp slightly pulling away until I wrapped my lips over his once again. I ran my paw lower going down his navel which made his legs slightly twitch. I teased him into submission as my tongue left his grasp which made him pout bucking his hips up against me as he moaned out in anticipation.

I teased him more moving my tongue back from his as I went over to his bottom lip licking along it. Chase let out another gasp searching for my tongue just as my canines gently bit down, nibbling along. Chase started running his paw up and down my back as he reached my tail, teasingly squeezing the tip. I removed my canines in seconds allowing his tongue to slip through, instantly connecting with mine again. I decided to strike back running my front paw even lower, grabbing hold of my prize as I moved my paw up and down. That caused Chase to tug harder, massaging his tongue over mine intensely, I was soon forced to pull away, throwing my head back in pleasure, his canines lightly grabbed my muzzle pulling me back down, laying long, sensual licks down the side.

I let out a sudden howl of bliss while Chase quietly growled as my paw stroked his shaft once more. We both got lost in desire.

Suddenly Chase's pup tag lit up.

We both pulled back as Chase reached his paw, pressing down the tag.

"H-hello," he heavily breathed, finding his breath.

 _"Dude you okay? You been running or something?"_ Chase immediately looked at me, with a large smirk he lick me down the side of my muzzle, squeezing the tip of my tail at the same time.

"Ahh..."

 _"Chase, was that Mawshall just now?"_

"Y-yeah...it was. That. Answer. Your. Question?" Chase panted out as my paw moved up and down a little faster with each stroke. "Mm...is there...something you want Z-Zuma?"

 _"No, I just wanted to tell you I'm at the stowe now."_ I blinked, knowing the real reason, but I wanted to see what lie Chase could make this time.

"Why's Zuma at the store?" I whispered.

"Mm...because he's...he's buying me a s-surf board." Oh wow, what is with this pup and surfing? "Ain't...that...ah right...Zuma?"

 _"Er...yeah couwe dude I'm getting you the blue one, but you'we paying me back."_ Zuma joked as he let out a little giggle.

"Y-yeah sure...whatever..." I could tell Chase was losing control, I slowly leaned down licking his neck sensually. "Nnrg...d-don't stop."

 _"What, don't stop what? You okay...you seem out of bweath? Anyway I've got to go now...don't fowget to talk to Wocky fow me? I'll be ovew latew."_

With that Zuma cut off. Chase didn't even seem to care as he continued breathing heavily. I wrap my paw around him more intensely as he started bucking his hips up against me. I felt his shaft brush against mine. My mind went in a frenzy, when Chase placed his paws on my sides again, his claws lightly digging into my fur. I let out another howl, as I slowly closed my eyes, drifting off to cloud 9. I began to slowly move my body over his as I continued to stroke his shaft.

Before long, Chase's legs twitched against me as he howled out in release digging his claws deeply into my fur. Pain mixed with pleasure as I grinded over his body once more before I too found my release. My ears falling down as I threw my head back in ecstasy.

I dropped onto his chest straight after, I was catching my breath after running out of it for so long, Chase heavily breathed as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, panting. I leaned forward, meeting his lips in a light kiss.

Suddenly I felt lips pull away from me as Chase's muzzle clenched in realization.

"We have to talk to Rocky." I tilted my head in confusion making my ears fall slightly down.

"Erm..okay, but where would we find him?" Chase began to think reaching a paw to his head. I retrieved my collar putting it over my head.

"I don't know, he's got to be somewhere, I'll sniff out his scent and find him...you coming?" I nodded in response.

"Of course, you probably get your words mixed up if you tried explaining to him." Chase scoffed at me. "Zuma told me what happened, besides he'll listen to me more."

"What makes you think that?" I scoffed back raising my eyebrow.

"Because you'll probably scare him off." He blinked until I licked him on his nose.

"I thought you said 'I wasn't scary'?" I nodded.

"You're not, it's just you might make Rocky so confused that he'll leave and we don't want that." Chase stopped scoffing, now showing a sweet smile.

"Okay, I'll find him and then you talk to him." I nodded in response.

"Then we'll leave the rest to Zuma when he gets back to Adventure Bay." Chase moved his head up and down.

"Yes - wait how do you know that Zuma is out of town?" Great if I don't make a cover up, Chase is going to know something's up.

"Well...I just figured as he's at the store he must be somewhere far.." I let out an awkward giggle looking at Chase sheepishly, he raises an eyebrow.

"You overheard us talking didn't you?" I slowly nodded my head in response.

"I'm sorry, when I woke up you were nowhere to be found so I went looking for you and I saw you and Zuma talking so I decided to listen." I lowered my head down in shame.

"Marshall, you shouldn't be sorry - so wait that's why you ended tripping up?" A light pink strip slapped across my muzzle as I buried it in Chase's chest.

"Yes...when I saw you walking back I wanted you to think I was still sleeping, but I guess it doesn't matter now...although I kind of wish I knew why Zuma's gone across the ocean?" I lifted my muzzle away as Chase started scratching his head.

"I can't really tell you, but you'll find out soon enough...come on we should go find Rocky?" I sighed in defeat, nodding my head up and down.

I climbed off Chase allowing him to stand on all fours - wait?

"Chase, where did your bandage go?" He looked left and right, I growled.

"Heh, I kind of took it off, I don't need it any more my paw is fine." I lightly slapped him.

"Fine? Okay if you feel that way then that's the last time I'll ever help you." I turned my head away just as Chase turned it back, eyes locking with his.

"Marshall, I appreciate what you did, but it was just a bite wound. I've been bitten by Zuma many times-"

"Yeah playfully not on purpose!"

"He did it by accident, you know yourself he was angry." Can't argue with him there. I'm acting selfish.

"Chase...I'm s-" his paw shushed my lips.

"Don't even think about apologizing Marshall, you just care too much and well that's something I'll always love." My lips quickly twisted into a small smile as I lightly pecked him on the lips. I soon pulled away brushing my paw against his fur, my tail curling around his muzzle as I started walking away.

I suddenly let out a 'yelp' when I felt pressure on the tip as Chase teasingly nipped it. His lips showed a wicked smirk as he continued to play with my tail, biting on every piece. I moaned out from the intense yet intimate feeling.

Before I could get carried away, I lightly slapped Chase's muzzle with my tail.

"Hey, we're meant to be looking for some pup...stop turning me on!" I glared at him when Chase started to laugh before walking off. I soon followed.

* * *

Chase and me had no idea where Rocky could be. We started looking all over Adventure Bay, asking anyone if they've seen him, they all shook their heads. I thought of all the places he could of gone, that when me and Chase decided to spit up. The pup went back to the lookout, grabbing his spy kit and getting a device similar to Ryder's pup pad, but this was used to control his drone rather than controlling it from the truck it was used on the go.

Though me and Chase were not together any more we kept in contact to alert the other if we've seen Rocky.

After going to Mr Porter's shop, getting no word I went to Farmer Yumi's farm. Rocky used to go there a lot, he seems quite close with her, she's like the human version of Zuma when you talk to her, she'll listen and she advises you with amazing words that'll stick with you forever. I haven't been there much as we've hardly been getting missions. There probably would be lots of tension if we do.

I started to think what the future would hold for us after all this has happened. So far I'm happy as I'm finally with pup of my dreams, but as for my friends the drama's just started. I'm still praying that Zuma and Rocky will get back together, whatever that Chocolate Labrador's got up his fur better work or they may be lost forever. I've couldn't imagine a better mate for Zuma and vice versa, they're just made for eachother and it hurts not seeing them together.

I remember days ago how they would play and laugh, the way they'd act like the close friends they once were, but were mates. It's like their friendship never died, but love grew with it and somehow overpowered it. Now it seems like they've lost both, but Zuma's not willing to give up and I've always admired that about him, always fighting for the things he cares about and the ones he loves - I just wish Rocky would see it that way.

'What would happen if they don't get back together? Would they still be friends or strangers walking in the shadows? What would it even be like on missions? Would they ever talk?' All this thoughts were starting to mess around with head as I tried to focus on something else, but it always came

back to them. I still remember the day when Ryder brought Zuma to the lookout, a confused little pup looking for his friend, but then he found a new one. Rocky was so shy whenever he would talk to the Chocolate Lab, I would lightly chuckle at his reaction as the Mixed Breed blushed so hard. Zuma seemed to do the same as the two got closer and closer, I should've of seen it really, but instead I was too busy looking over at the pup I was falling in love with.

On the day that Rocky and Zuma came out as mates, I was so happy for them. (I think I mentioned this in the first chapter, but whatever) however what surprised me was the way Chase was acting he didn't seem happy, but everyday he would smile at them as Zuma would nuzzle into Rocky's fur, kissing him on the lips. Chase was happy for them any pup could see it however every time he would look at them, he'll look at me straight after, his ears would fall down as he'd dreamily stare.

He was happy for them, but he was sad because he didn't have me.

'Seriously how blind was I?'

"Howdy, Marshall how are yah?" I suddenly looked up, I was already at the farm. I saw Farmer Al smiling down at me. "What brings ya down to mah wife's farm?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for Rocky I haven't seen him since yesterday - you haven't seen him have you?" Farmer Al shook his head.

"Nah, sorry Marshall ah haven't, but you should ask Yumi, she might ah have? After all Rocky comes down here a lot...by the way how's he and Zuma they good?" Of course half of Adventure Bay knew Zuma and Rocky were mates, after they happily told them despite that everyone supported them.

"They had a falling out and that's why Rocky's ran away, me and Chase are trying to search for him." Farmer Al gasped in shock.

"Oh my, ah'm so sorry what happened they haven't broken up have' they?" I don't think Zuma would appreciate it I told anyone so I didn't.

"N-no they haven't...just an argument is all."

"Well then ah hope they sort it out, by the way Yumi's in the barn if yah want' tah talk to her?" I said 'thank you' before walking off.

As I stepped inside the barn I saw Farmer Yumi sitting by the chicken coop, feeding them. I slowly approached her.

"Marshall, what a pleasant surprise to see you, what brings you here?"

"Not much, it's just have you seen Rocky at all?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't not since ages actually, that pup's too concentrated on Zuma these days, how are they anyway?" Oh great, this time I decided to keep it cool.

"They're fine," Farmer Yumi smiled.

"That's good, them two are so inseparable...just like you and Chase, I saw you two walking down the bay the other day, you two seem closer than ever." I blushed, turning my head away. "I'm guessing you two are more than best friend now init?" I bashfully bit my lip, trying not to get lost in thoughts.

"Y-yeah we m-mates now..." I shyly said.

"I'm happy for you, I'd always knew you both end up together eventually. You know I still remember that time when you two went to help with fall festival, I saw the way you two acted with each other and when he complimented you it was so sweet, you two are truly made for each other." My smile grew as did my blush, my eyes suddenly went wide when Farmer Yumi went to stand up.

"Farmer Yumi, excuse me asking, but are you pregnant?" She happily smiled.

"Yes I am, I've been for two months, Al and I are keeping it a secret for a bit, when we're meeting up with Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger in a few days, we're all going to dinner so she'll probably find out."

"Congratulations, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" The women let out a little giggle.

"It's a little early, but we should find out soon and thank you."

"Have you thought of a name?" Yumi nodded.

"Yes we have, if it's a girl I'm going to call her Kimi just like my younger sister who past away not long ago and if it's a boy Al will call him, he wants give him a southern name like Jackson or Mason...I think Jackson's much better though." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister, but I'm so happy for you, I can't wait till the baby's born." Yumi smile grew.

"Me too, when she or he is born, I will definitely bring him or her to the lookout. I alway tell the baby stories about the PAW Patrol, I hear a kick in response sometimes." I awed at the thought. "Anyway Marshall, I shouldn't keep you, I hope you find Rocky soon." I sighed again.

"Me too," I said 'bye' before walking out, seeing Farmer Al outside as I left the barn, he waved me off before I left the farm.

When I reach the fields just outside, my pup tag lit up. I pressed a paw down.

 _"Marshall, where are you?"_ Already I'm starting to miss his voice.

"Just leaving Farmer Yumi's farm now Chase. Had any luck?"

 _"None, I've been all around Adventure Bay my head is starting to spin,_

 _I've even been to the junkyard even with the memories, but he's not there,"_

"Chase, you hate that place...I'm started to think Rocky's not in Adventure Bay at all, but it's weird he's left his truck here, what other places have you checked?"

 _"Everywhere, the forests, the mountains, I even called Skye and she didn't see him...the pup's sounded upset for some reason, maybe she's just feeling guilty? Anyway I've been round the Bridge, the stadiums...I don't know where to look next or what to tell Zuma..."_ I'm sure there's one place he's missing.

"Chase, did you check the bay?"

 _"No I didn't, why would I? Rocky hates water he wouldn't dare step paw in the bay."_ I deadpanned, you can't be serious.

"Chase, you should've of checked, there's a possibility he could be there, after all that's where he and Zuma confessed their feelings, he might be by the pier go look?" I hear a sudden huff.

 _"Okay, I'm close to the bay anyway, so I'll go...meet me there?"_

"Sure, see you in a bit Chase." I said, pressing my paw off my tag before I started running down the fields towards the city.

It didn't take me long to get to the bay, when I stepped paw on the sand I suddenly lost balance falling down, I ended up colliding with a familiar pup. I quickly jumped off, getting back on four paws.

"Rocky!" I said, pulling him into an embrace.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?"

 _"We've been looking for you."_ I turn around, seeing a pup in blue walking towards us.

"Why? What do you guys even want?...I just want to be alone right now." Rocky muttered out, pulling away from the embrace as he started walking away from us that's until Chase blocked his path.

"We know what happened between you and Zuma." Rocky's eyes began to swell up with tears.

"So what! I don't want to see him...he's hurt me enough." I stepped up closer.

"You should know Zuma never mated Skye on purpose, he did it from out of control." Rocky tiled his head in confusion, sitting up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Skye was on heat, Zuma never wanted to mate her let alone mark her, but her scent attracted him. Zuma had no control of it, he was meant to go back to you, but Skye wanted him to stay. Zuma didn't want to, but he stayed because she was scared of being alone and he didn't know what he was doing...Zuma has no memory of what happened he only knows from what Skye told him and her scent that lingered...he never lied or kept it from you, it thought it would best not to tell you because Skye said you would leave him and Zuma was scared of that happening. Zuma loves you Rocky, the last thing he'll do is cheat on you and lie-"

"Rocky's he's a mess without you, yesterday he was two seconds away from killing Skye after you left, I had to forcefully pin him down and stop him from going mad, but whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw hurt, anger and utter devastation. He wouldn't stop crying for the whole night, he's so broken any pup would think that not even Zuma any more...you can't do this, you two are made for each other. Just don't I'm saying please don't do this? He can't live without you - the pup even thought about ending his life, he misses you like crazy and he won't ever let you go...when I saw the way you and Zuma acted with each other, it was like you two were the perfect strangers who became close friends and then about a year ago, you guys became mates! You two told each other how you felt, on the day when Zuma told me you said you loved him he was jumping up for joy. He felt like he was dreaming."

Okay I was wrong Chase does know his way around words.

"Rocky, Zuma made one mistake which happened ages ago now and it wasn't even his fault...you can't just give up everything you have for that - it meant nothing to him, you're the only pup that matters! He loves you and it'll always be you, I know it would take time to forgive, but you can't just let him go, it'll kill him if he has to move on...give Zuma another chance Rocky? He's already so devoted to you, he'll probably give up his whole life to make it up to you, he'll do anything and you know that - Zuma won't stop till he gets you back. You mean so much to him and I know that he means so much to you...I know you still love him and that's why right now you're fighting the tears that are begging to come out of your eyes because you miss your mate...you want him back...yes he's hurt you, I once hurt Marshall as well, but he's forgiven me and he knows I will keep on trying to make him see that our love is worth it. So why can't you do the same with Zuma?"

I was shocked, I kept on staring at Chase completely surprised at what he just said, when I think about it, my mind take me back to yesterday when I almost did get my heart broken if it wasn't for Chase fixing it.

I looked at the Mixed Breed once more, his head was down as the sun illuminated the tears that were flowing down his muzzle, after a minute went by he softly muttered something out.

"I don't care..." Chase looked back.

"W-what?"

"I DON'T CARE! I-I just can't take Zuma back, he's hurt me...I just can't..." Chase let out a growl.

"Yes you can, he made one mistake! It's not like he keeps on making them, it's not like he's continuously lying to you and cheating. He's disgusted with what he did to Skye...he doesn't care about her - he cares about you-"

"No! I don't want to hear any more! Why should I believe anything you two say?" Chase stepped up closer to Rocky, his muzzle twisting into anger.

"Because it's the truth, Zuma would of told you the same, but instead you ran off without giving him a chance to explain! We're trying to make you see and not give up on him. What you two share is deep, don't give that up for something that happened, because you'll never find a better mate than Zuma, he was your whole world remember, he still is and you're his, Rocky I know you're in denial, but you can't possibly think we'll lie to you. We're trying to help you - both of you. If you knew where Zuma is right now, what he's doing, you'll be having second thoughts about giving up. Doesn't love overcome anything, it's meant to overpower everything that stands in the way? You guys have fought through every obstacle that's been thrown your way, why...why let this completely tear you two apart?"

Rocky still refused to look up, I wanted to step closer, but he stepped back, every time he wanted to move, Chase blocked his path.

"J-just stop...I don't want to hear any more... I-I do love him...I always will! B-but it doesn't matter anymore...I-I-I don't want to think about him any more...I-I don't even want to hear his name...j-just - JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rocky screamed pushing Chase back as he ran down the bay towards the pier, I watched him run over to the edge, stepping back slightly, then before I knew it, the pup had completely collapsed falling to his stomach as I heard howl after howl of pain, sadness and most of all a broken heart.

Chase walked up to me, reaching a paw to his neck.

"If we can't make him see, then maybe Zuma can?" He said, pressing a paw on his pup tag. "Zuma, you there?" After five seconds the Chocolate Lab answered.

 _"Hey dude, what's up?"_ Even with a broken heart, he still has some part of happiness in him.

"Where are you?"

 _"I'm back in Adventuwe Bay, I'm on the othew side of the beach,"_

"Great, we've found Rocky, he's at the bay on the pier, the same one where you two confessed your feelings...me and Marshall tried to talk to him, I pretty much poured my heart out trying to get him to take you back and listen, but the pup didn't want to know, he just ran off...he knows the truth, but he's in denial, you have to make him see how much you mean to him. Go over there and talk to him?"

Chase's pup tag suddenly cut off.

"So how exactly is this going to work Chase? Would Rocky even listen to Zuma?" My eyes go wide when I soon see a Chocolate Labrador walking along the tides, I could swear I saw something hanging from inside his collar.

"Rocky wouldn't listen to a single word we said and if we kept on talking we would just be wasting our breath. So it's best if they just talk to each other...anyway Zuma's got a plan, I'm just hoping it works." I tilted my head in confusion.

'It must be something to do with that thing that's sticking out of Zuma's collar?'

"How would we hear them?" Chase suddenly grabbed me, pulling me behind a big rock before bringing out a rectangular device.

"We'll use the drone, I'll set it to quiet mode so they won't hear it flying above them." I nodded in response, nuzzling into his chest as I sat by him. He pressed a button on the device, sending the drone over to the pier, he pressed another button that shut of the buzzing sound then another so sound could be heard from below as the drone hovered above. Chase slowly removed his helmet before zooming into the screen until we could see Rocky, another figure soon coming into view.

 _"Hey, W-Wocky."_ Rocky quickly looked behind him, seeing a familiar Chocolate Labrador.

 _"What do you want Zuma? I have nothing more to say to you! Didn't you hear what I said yesterday, we're over!"_

 _"You don't mean that...I know you don't...Wocky I know I made a mistake, I know I huwt you, but you've got to know it meant nothing!"_

 _"I know already..."_ Rocky muttered out, sitting up in front of Zuma, but at a distance away.

 _"So we could still fix this we could-"_

 _"No we can't! We can't fix this and we can't work out! Zuma, I don't care if it was a mistake, you still cheated on me with Skye, how can I be your mate again when she had her paws on you first?"_

 _"No she didn't! She didn't have hew paws on me when we kissed fow the fiwst time, held each othew and nuzzled into each othew's fuw! She didn't have hew paws on me when you pushed me down, making me feel submissive as you licked my neck up and down making me moan out in pleasuwe, it wasn't hew who made me howl loudly when you bit hawd at my fuw, youw canines piewcing deep into my skin as you made youw mawk, she isn't the one who owns me, I'm not hews...I'm youws Wocky...I always will be!"_

 _"So why did you mark her then and mate her, when you knew you was mine...why would you risk all what we were starting to have? Her scent couldn't of pulled you to her, the first time she was on heat, Skye and Chase went out for an hour and nothing happened, he never mated her or mark - you know what I mean!"_

 _"Wocky, I told you it was mistake...you have to believe me it meant nothing, I nevew...nevew saw Skye as a mate, she was like a fweaking sistew to me. I sweaw I didn't know what I was doing, it just happened, thewe was nothing I could do-"_

 _"After you rescued her, you should've of just left her in the lookout, if you knew she was on heat and you knew what that could do, you should've never been near her."_ I hear a sudden low growl as Zuma huffed in frustration.

 _"She was my fwiend Wocky, I couldn't just leave hew alone, she was so shaken up!"_

 _"I don't care...I was your mate Zuma doesn't that mean anything to you?!"_

 _"Of course it does, I love you Rocky, I know I shouldn't of marked Skye, I regretted it the morning after when she told me. I ran straight to the bay to wash her scent of me, I viciously scrubbed myself clean to rid myself of her toxic scent."_

 _"Rocky? You never call me that? In fact with that whole sentence you pronounced every 'r' properly?"_ I knew it Zuma was lying.

 _"I grew out of the speech impediment thing ages ago, I kept it up because it made you smile whenever I talked like that and it still does...I told you I'll keep it up just fow you and I won't stop because I love seeing you happy. I did it all fow you Wocky...you know yestewday when you left me, I felt bwoken, my heawt was absolutely shattewed to pieces! I didn't even want to be alive any mowe, I couldn't live my life if you'we not in it, I was weady to give evewything up! I would've of killed Skye yestewday if Chase didn't calm me down...I wouldn't of cawed if I got kicked out of the team, I didn't even cawe if I got captuwed ow put down!"_

 _"Zuma..."_

 _"No Wocky, you need to heaw this...my life is incomplete without you. Wocky I've loved you fwom the vewy beginning, when I fiwst set eyes on you, I impwinted on you as my mate! You're my whole life, without it I'm nothing! I'll just be a pup with a bwoken heawt that'll nevew be wepaiwed! I may of mawked Skye fiwst, but I stained my commitment on you...I'll do anything fow you Wocky and I won't stop till I get you back. I've nevew felt this way with any pup, but you! Skye means absolutely nothing to me! She was nevew a best fwiend, just a stwangew. That night was nothing but lust, only because hew scent attwacted me!"_ I watched Zuma walk closer, closing the gap between him and Rocky as the Chocolate Lab met the Mixed breed's lips with a passionate kiss, wrapping his paws around the light grey pup's neck.

'Wow, Zuma works fast...maybe Chase's plan worked after all?'

After a few seconds Zuma pulled away, just as Rocky started to look dazed.

 _"I love you Wocky, I love you so much and I just can't lose you, please don't leave? I need you in my life. What can I do to make you mine again, what do I have to do fow you to fowgive me fow something that meant nothing? I will nevew cheat on you Wocky, you give me evewything I could possibly want, that I need. You'we my pewfect mate, thewe is no othew!"_ Zuma stepped back a little, as he opened his mouth, however he didn't speak...he sang.

 _Pawt of me_

 _Is pawt of you_

 _So take my paw_

 _I want you to feel_

 _Wowds you can't heaw_

 _I love you so_

 _And you love me_

 _So tell me why_

 _Why does it feel_

 _Like we'we thousand miles apawt_

"Zuma's singing." I said, while Chase softly smiled.

"Yes he is..."

We looked back at the screen as Rocky was about to say something until Zuma shushed his lips with a paw gently placing over them.

 _Fow bettew ow fow wowse you stood next to me_

 _Always found a way not to give up on me_

 _Wemembew when you used to say..._

Zuma stopped for a second, catching his breath as a tear rolled down his muzzle.

 _You know ouw love can save it all_

 _We've been togethew fow so long_

 _So don't give up on who we awe_

 _We'll wowk it out somehow_

 _You know a wowd can change it all_

 _I had my doubts but now I know_

 _I wanna be with you fow life_

 _Each day and evewy night_

 _Because ouw love can save it all_

I heard a light sniffle above me, I lifted my muzzle.

"Chase are you crying?"

"N-no." He said, turning his head to the side, I pulled it back with my paw wiping away the tear that was falling down. I then planted a kiss on the side, softly whispering.

"It's okay...I never thought Zuma's voice could make me emotional...remember don't be afraid to let your feelings show, it doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong." Chase showed a small smile, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I know," he muttered out, another tear rolling down his muzzle. I looked back at the device, Zuma moved a little closer to Rocky as the tears started falling down the Mixed Breed's muzzle.

 _I wish thewe was_

 _Anothew me_

 _Anothew you_

 _So we could go back_

 _To the point whewe we met_

 _Anothew place_

 _Anothew chance_

 _We'll make it wight_

 _So meet me halfway_

 _I know you feel the same_

 _Fow bettew ow fow wowse you stood next to me_

 _Always found a way not to give up on me_

 _Wemembew when you used to say_

Zuma paused for another second, stepping closer once more, almost closing the gap.

 _You know ouw love can save it all_

 _We've been togethew fow so long_

 _So don't give up on who we awe_

 _We'll wowk it out somehow_

 _You know a wowd can change it all_

 _I had my doubts but now I know_

 _I wanna be with you fow life_

 _Each day and evewy night_

 _Because ouw love can save it all_

At this point Zuma completely closed the gap, catching Rocky's lips in another kiss, the pup was much slower, more soft and gentle, this time Rocky kissed back, his lips moving in synchronization with Zuma's. The two pups pulled each other into an embrace. Zuma slightly pulled away, his lips a second away from Rocky's as their lips lingered. Zuma softly sang one last line, more slower.

 _You know ouw love can save it all_

 _We've been togethew fow so long_

 _So don't give up on who we awe_

 _We'll wowk it out somehow_

 _You know a wowd can change it all_

 _I had my doubts but now I know_

 _I wanna be with you fow life_

 _Each day and evewy night_

 _Because ouw love can save it all_

Zuma pulled Rocky into another kiss, but the Mixed breed suddenly pulled away, breaking the embrace.

 _"Wocky?"_

 _"I just don't know any more Zuma."_ The Chocolate Lab placed an affectionate paw on Rocky's muzzle, lightly caressing little circles.

 _"I know you still love me-"_

 _"Of course I do...you're the only pup I'll ever love..."_

 _"Exactly and If you still don't believe I do, then you leave me no choice."_ My eyes suddenly went wide when I saw Zuma step back slightly, pulling out a small black box from inside his collar. A box that wasn't like the one Chase gave to me. It was smaller and thicker, a box that would normally hold two golden pup tags, that are usually in the shape of a heart with two joined, white paw prints carved into it, a type of ring going around them. My eyes went wider as Zuma stepped back more getting into a sitting position, holding the box out with one paw.

'It can't be?'

 _"Wocky, ever since I've been with you, I've nevew felt so happy in my life and all I evew want to do was be with you fow etewnity, until the day I die. I nevew thought I'd do this, but I'll do anything fow you...even commit! So that's why I'm not only asking you to be my mate again...I'm also asking you to be mine fowevew? I love you with all my heawt Wocky and I can't bawe to live without you."_

 _"Z-Zuma what are you saying?"_ If I was close enough I would be able to see the fresh tears pouring down Rocky's muzzle.

My eyes went wide again, my blue hues dazzling in amazement as Zuma very carefully opened the box, revealing something that'll bond them together forever. Once open, Rocky's eyes looked surprised as another tear rolled down his muzzle. Zuma took a deep breath, before saying five powerful words.

 _"Wocky will you mawwy me?"_

'I can't believe Zuma's proposed...so that was his plan was all along, again why didn't he want me knowing or Chase telling me?' I watched Rocky slowly walk closer to Zuma.

 _"H-how did you get engagment tags, they're almost impossible to find?"_

 _"Who cawes...just please say yes? This is all I wanted...was to be with you fowevew and I'm not about to let that go...I will fight fow you till the vewy end...I-I know it's still eawly, but I'm weady to commit to you, to be devoted."_ I felt a single tear fall down my muzzle, I nuzzled more into Chase's chest as I waited for Rocky's reply.

 _"That's all I've ever wanted you to say, that you'll 'fight for me' I thought you could never take anything seriously, but to hear you say that makes me think different...you've had my heart from the very start when you walked into the lookout, I couldn't even control myself when I'm around you Zuma, I couldn't help it when I fell for you and I fell hard. You made me see the world differently, be more confident and face my fears or any challenge that I went though and still do, you helped me through every bad time and good. Been my rock whenever I was down, you were always there to catch me when I fell, saved my life so many times. Then on the day you became my mate it was the happiest day of my life I wouldn't trade the moments we shared for anything! Whenever I'm with you, I feel alive, It almost feels like I'm flying. You mean so much to me Zuma and you're right 'I can't give that up' I love you too much to ever let go...and I won't let anything ever tear us apart...you made one mistake, but you've already showed me how sorry you are, how much I really mean to you...that's why no other pup could steal my heart - it belongs with you for however long you want it to be. Chase was right when he started talking to me 'we were the perfect strangers,' we didn't meet by chance, by luck or on accident...it was fate, we were destined to be together. Now we're the perfect mates, I've still got your mark and I'm not about to let it fade away..."_

 _"So what's y-youw answew W-Wocky?"_

 _"Thought you would've guessed it by now...my answer is yes, Zuma I will marry you."_

The Chocolate Lab didn't say anything as he suddenly dropped the box, running over to the Mixed breed, wrapping his paws around Rocky's neck as he pulled him into another passionate kiss, one that was filled with love and intensely. Zuma ended up pulling Rocky off balance as the Mixed breed fell to his back with Zuma laying on top, never once breaking their kiss, I watched in amazement as their paws roamed around each other bodies. Zuma's ran down Rocky's muzzle while as the Mixed Breed ran his down Zuma's back, making the Chocolate Lab let out a muffled moan when he reached the most sensitive part of any animal's body. His tail. Zuma pulled away gasping sharply, he closed his eyes for a second before opening them, looking at the pup in front of him, Zuma's lips lingered over Rocky's as he leaned down, only their muzzles touching. They both softly whispered something, three words full of meaning and undying dedication to each other.

 _"I love you Zuma."_ I saw Zuma lay a soft yet sensual lick down the Mixed Breed's muzzle.

 _"I love you too Wocky."_

"Hey Marshall, why don't we get married?" I turned around, my muzzle burning red as I looked into sweet, honest eyes.

"C-Chase, don't you think it a bit too soon? I mean we just officially became mates." He leaned over, catching my lips with his in a small yet loving kiss. I instantly forgot about my two friends who by now were doing the same.

"It feels like we've been together the whole time we've know each other, who says we have to wait? Let's get married?" I let out lips linger as I whispered something.

"Now I'm definitely sure you've banged your head...as much as I would really want to, I want to wait a little longer, besides where are the engagement tags?" Chase let out a soft sigh before sensually licking down the side of my muzzle.

"I'll go across the ocean to get them, if Zuma let's me borrow his hovercraft? Or I'll just swim there."

"You'll swim across the ocean to get engagement tags?"

"Zuma did, apparently that's the one place you can get them...I can't believe it when he told me he was going to propose, I was so shocked I had to bang my head on the door - that's what probably woke you up...when you start to think about it, Zuma isn't a little pup any more, he's finally growing up. There's no way he's immature if he's just done this...I guess the way to fix broken hearts is to make an everlasting vow or prove to the one you love how much they mean to you; well our job's done, let's head back to the lookout now?" I immediately shook my head.

"What 'job'? Rocky didn't even listen to us no matter what we told him and we've said enough to Zuma yesterday. We didn't even have to do anything, but let those two sort it out themselves and a - Mmpf ~" before I even knew my lips were captured by thin, tender ones.

"You talk too much - let's go home Marshie ~ " how could I possibly say no?

Just as I'm about to get up I see the device still showing two pup's now placing the golden engagement tags on each other's collar. The tags instantly shine brightly from the sun's rays. They looked so beautiful. As I pick the device up, I didn't know my paw unexpectedly pressed a button. I looked back suddenly seeing the drone flying towards the two pups knocking Zuma and Rocky into the water.

'Luckily the tags are waterproof.'

We heard instant growls in seconds as Zuma's voice could be heard.

"CHASE!"

I suddenly felt a tug on my tail as I was quickly dragged away, further and further from the bay.

* * *

"Zuma and Rocky are going to kill us." I said as Chase lifted me into his spy truck, before getting into it himself. "I thought you walked?"

"Did at first, then my paws got tired so I went to get my truck - besides at least now we can make a quick getaway." I deadpanned.

"Why don't I just tell them it was me who made the drone knock them into the water?" Chase shook his head.

"No way! If even you do they'll still kill me as I'm the only one who uses this thing." I let out a short sigh.

"They might go easy on you if you tell Zuma and Rocky it was by accident?" Chase shook his head again, pressing a paw on the green button before moving the steering wheel. "Well at least I don't have to walk back." I joked, placing my front paws on the edge, looking to my right. My tail teasingly went closer to Chase's slightly touching it. He took one look back before focusing on the roads again, strange he wasn't taking the long way round?

"Will you stop doing that?" Chase let out a sharp gasp as my tail started to curl around his.

"Why, you seem to like it?" Chase suddenly bit his lip when the fur around my tail brushed against his as I twirled it from the bottom to the tip where I stopped then I lightly tapped his rear end. Chase shot a glare at me.

"Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?" I nodded my head, moving a little closer to him.

"Even when off a mission you still act so serious." I saw his front paw press more firmly on the steering wheel. "You need to relax more..." I allowed a small moan to flow through his ear as my paw reached underneath his blue vest as I ran it up and down his back, feeling soft fur.

I felt a sudden movement as Chase moved the truck a different direction,

towards a tall building. I looked forward, we were at the lookout already, but what surprised me was Zuma and Rocky were back. Chase was just about to turn around when his pup tag lit up.

 _"Don't even think about it dude!"_

Chase huffed in defeat as he drove forward, going to his parking space, I firstly jumped out as Chase removed his spy gear, then he carefully climbed out just as the two pup's approached us.

"Hey Zuma, had a nice swim in the bay?" Zuma let out a little growl as Chase awakadly laughed.

"Yeah, aftew youw dwone puwposly knocked me and Wocky ovewboawd!"

"Oh yeah congratulations by the way." Chase slightly lowered his head.

"Dude, why wewe you spying on us fow?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen...it's look like everything worked out in the end, come on Zuma do you really want to be angry when you just got engaged?"

"Chase is right Zuma, I'm sure he didn't mean it?" I can't let Chase take the blame for me any more.

"It wasn't Chase who knocked you over...it was me, I pressed my paw on the button by accident." Zuma seemed to soften up a little.

"Well in that case, I guess thewe's no point in being mad-"

"Wait a second when you thought it was me, you were about to bite my head off just now, but if it's Marshall nothing happens, why?" Zuma raised an eyebrow, his golden pup tag shining through.

"Because Mawshall did it by accident, wheweas you puposely spied on us...I told you that I want to talk to Wocky in pwivate without any pup watching me."

"You didn't even know we were, anyway why does it bother you, you and Rocky are back together and you're getting married isn't that what you wanted? You should be happy, celebrating right now - wait what about if I throw you an engagement party tomorrow to make up for spying? Come on Zuma you never turn down a party, we'll invite every pup and you two can tell them the great news?" Zuma reached a paw up to his head.

"I guess that won't be so bad...it would definitely make up fow what you did...but I still don't know."

"Come on, we could have it anywhere you want, City hall, Farmer Yumi's farm or even the bay?"

"The bay sounds nice." Rocky unexpectedly says, smiling at Zuma. The Chocolate Labrador nuzzles his again mate's fur before looking over at us.

"Don't worry Zuma, it will be the best engagement party ever-"

 _"Did some pup say party - who's birthday is it?"_ We all turned around, just as a brown and white English Bulldog walked up to us.

"No pup's...it's just-"

"Rubble, me and Marshall are throwing Zocky here an engagement party." Chase wrapped his paws around me while Zuma and Rocky both tilted their heads in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The bulldog asks, Zuma removes himself from Rocky's chest as he speaks.

"Wubble...me and Wocky awe getting mawwied." Zuma grabbed Rocky's paw looking into his golden eyes. Rubble looked surprised.

"I guess I should say congratulations, but first I must ask what are those hanging around your collars?" Chase slightly deadpanned as I tilted my head in confusion, doesn't Rubble know?

"Wubble, they'we engagement tags I got them fwom acwoss the ocean." Zuma let out a sigh.

"So you're the one who proposed? Zuma nodded in response. "Oh great I lost a bet..."

"Who were you betting against?" I asked as Chase started laughing. 'Please don't tell me it's him?'

"Oh Chase and Everest we did a bet months ago, I bet that Rocky would be the one to propose and they beted that it would be Zuma."

Zuma and Rocky both glared.

"Dude you wewe betting on us?" He looked at Rubble then growled at Chase. "Fiwst you spy on us then you go betting on us oh wow...what did you thwee - should I say, bet with." I started to think that as well.

"What we always bet with - treats! Me and Everest both knew that Rubble has this bag of delicious pup treats that he gets from Mr Porter's shop and as we can't go in there any more thanks to Zuma, Rubble always get them, so now that we've won that means that he would have to buy us two bags each." I deadpanned, how stupid can these pups get?

"Dude that wasn't my fault, I had no idea I set off the alawm, I wasn't even awake." That pup's more worse than me with sleepwalking.

"He thought you took something because you ran off." Chase let out a little giggle as Zuma lowered his head down, blushing madly. Rocky wrapped a paw around Zuma neck as he brought him closer.

"I wan because the alawm scawed me...come on. I was young at the time, you'we the one who took Skye's bathing cap once - I still don't get why when you don't even like hew?" Chase began to lower his head, a red strip slapped to his muzzle.

"I kept it as a souviour, so I'll always remember her, I took something from each of you...Zuma you know that orange tennis ball, the really bouncy one, I took it."

Zuma growled.

"Rocky, I took that book you like reading."

"I was wondering where that went." Rocky growled.

"Rubble, I took them shades you used to wear."

The Bulldog copied Zuma and Rocky and growled.

"Everest, I took her blue bow that she once wore on her fur."

I bet she be growling as well if she was here.

"I didn't know what to grab from Skye so I took her bathing cap, I mistakenly wore it that day, I know I should've told you all, but I know you guys would be mad at me."

"Oh no, couwse not dude we'we not mad it's just you should've of told us and we would of gave it to you." Zuma softened a bit.

He took something from every pup - all except from me? I turned around, my ears falling back.

"Chase what about me? Didn't you keep something to remember me?" He turned to face me before walking with me a little further away from the others.

"I didn't have to, I know in time the team won't be the same, we'll soon grow up and some of us might not even be here any more. Zuma and Rocky are getting married they might decide to start a life somewhere else soon, Skye might end up living up on the mountains as well Adventure Bay will soon not need us any more, that means we won't be the PAW Patrol again, as we get older we'll soon start wanting different things and Ryder will start to replace us, but you know what will happen after? I would soon be going to join NYPD and you'll be going to work with the fire brigade. The PAW Patrol was always going to be a pup rescue team we won't be that forever. That why I collected something from every pup...because as we drift apart I want something to remember them by...but the reason why I didn't collect anything from you is because I don't need to...I have you and that's all I need in my life. No matter what or how far we are, we will always be together...that's the reason why I want to marry you so soon is because-" Chase gently took my paw placing it over his. "Is because I love you Marshall, I always will and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if we get married then when we leave the team I'll know that we be in an eternal bond, joined forever."

I softly smiled, my muzzle turning a light red as I wrapped my paws around his neck, pulling Chase into a passionate kiss, which he returned, his lips twisting into a small smile, when we pulled away I laid an affectionate yet loving lick down the side of his muzzle.

"Not just yet...if we ever leave the team then just before, we'll get married...I want to be with you forever as well Chase it's all I've ever dreamed about, to have this moment." I pulled him into another kiss, our lips moving in loving synchronization. I felt Chase's paw wrap around my neck as he pulled me closer, my body pressing against his.

We soon pulled away, blue getting lost in amber as our muzzles came closer once more, letting them slightly touch, our eyes slowly closing as we softly whispered something to each other.

"I love you Marshall."

"I love you too Chase."

* * *

Later that night all five of us were laying down in the lookout. Me and Chase we nuzzling each other while Zuma was softly snuggling under Rocky's chest, the Mixed Breed had his paws around his mate, pulling him closer, until their fur brushed, they both locked eyes, giving each other an eskimo kiss before Rocky licked Zuma's nose making the Chocolate Labrador lightly sneeze.

"So can I be the DJ for your engagement party?" Rubble said, looking over at the pups licking each other other in the corner.

"Zuma, Rocky!" Chase barked, they both pulled away instantly. "You guys can't keep your paws off each other for one second can you?" They both shook their head, their shining golden tags moving left and right.

"Suwe, Wubble." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Wait, since when do you DJ?" I said just as Chase let out a little giggle.

"Been helping Luke Stars lately, he's been teaching me some new tricks other than singing, said I can DJ his next gig."

"Guess you'll be leaving us soon then?" Rubble shook his head at Chase's question.

"Nah, I love being part of the team, it's great here."

"I know how you feel dude, if I nevew came hewe I wouldn't of met the pup that changed my life." Rocky smiled as he nuzzled Zuma once more.

"Well anyways pups it was nice talking to you, but I need to sleep got to DJ a party tomorrow." We all said bye to Rubble as he left.

"So apart from us three who else is coming?" Chase asked, Zuma bit his lip trying to think.

"I think we should invite Everest and Skye." At the thought of her name,

Zuma's eyes burned with fire as he looked at Rocky.

"I don't want hew anywhewe neaw ouw pawty, if it wasn't fow hew we would still be happy! I'm not about to let hew teaw us apawt any mowe!" Zuma turned away, Rocky shook his head before turning the Chocolate Labrador to face him.

"After all the trouble that Skye caused I don't even want to see her any more, but we don't have a choice, she's a part of the team and sooner or later you two will have to talk even if you don't want to, Zumi we can't just hold a grudge forever, it isn't like Skye can do anything else."

"Unless she really does want to lose Everest."

"What do you mean Chase?"

"I called her yesterday, she's being having second thoughts about being Skye's mate. After Everest found out that you two broke up she wasn't happy with Skye. I told her to think this through, after all I think without Everest, Skye would be broken. I spoke to Skye again today and she didn't even sound happy, she's really sorry for what she did, maybe you should think about making up?" Zuma let out a little growl.

"Please, Zuma? If not for her then do it for me? We're happy now, but I don't want any more drama just talk to her? I'm sure as soon as soon as she sees you, Skye would say sorry." Rocky softly reached a paw over to Zuma's muzzle. "Think about all the things you two have been through? You've been her rock every good and bad times-"

"Then she goes betwaying me." Rocky ran his paw up and down.

"I know, but there must be reason, Skye was always happy for us something happened for her to switch on you like that?" Zuma shook his head.

"Wocky, I've done nothing to hew all my life I'm always been thewe even when she was upset when Chase was cheating on hew, I was the paw she was cwying on...I just don't undewstand why." This just didn't make sense.

"When she asked you if I loved her, or if I was still doing it what did you say?" Why must we go back to this again?

"I said nothing dude, I told hew that you and Mawshall wewe fwiends that nothing was going on-"

"But it was, I still played with her and she knew that...Skye must of known you was lying to her and that's what caused Skye to say that, to expose your secret - because you kept mine."

'Now it's starting to make sense - sort of?'

"Dude, youw my fwiend you think I'm weally going to tell Skye about youw twue feelings I left that to you and eventually you told hew the twuth-"

"Doesn't matter you wasn't being honest to her...Skye lost all trust for you and she wanted to make you feel the pain she felt for lying." Zuma lowered his head.

"I didn't want hew to be alone that's why, I wanted Skye to think you loved hew. Then I found out she was with Evewest, I thought about what you said that same day I went to the cabin and I put the blame on hew, I know I shouldn't have, but I did then she stawted this whole mess." Chase shook his head.

"If anything it's my fault. I made you lie and I didn't want that, but I didn't want to see Skye that depressed any more and I couldn't stay away from Marshall, it was like my heart was split in half, If I known Everest would make her happy, I would've broke it off long ago. I know I just pretended to love Skye and I already feel guilty for that, but that doesn't mean she did the right thing by trying to tear you two apart - if anything she should've just ruined my life-"

"Chase. Skye didn't have to do anything because she didn't have anything against you with me she did...she blackmailed me fwom the vewy beginning. She said 'if I didn't get you to be hew mate, then she'll tell Wocky the twuth' so I'm the one to blame...you and Mawshall could of been togethew ages ago, I'm sowwy Chase fow changing that."

"It's all our faults." We all looked back.

"Rocky what did you do?" I said, tilting my head in more confusion.

"Well nothing - I don't think, but I mean we all did something right?" We still looked at him.

"No, Wocky. You didn't do anything, I did and you'we wight I should solve this. If Skye says sowwy then I will as well...but no mattew what I will nevew fowgive hew!" Chase nodded his head. "Call Skye and tell hew I want to speak to hew tomowwow, but don't mention a wowd about the engagement pawty ow that me and Wocky awe togethew again?" Chase nodded again, reaching a paw to his tag. "See you two in the mowning me and Wocky awe going to sleep."

"Goodnight you two." I said the same just as Zuma and Rocky walked out, their fur brushing against each other as their tails curled. I softly smiled just Chase pressed the tag down.

 _"Hello,"_

"Hey Everest, it's Chase I was wondering if you want to come round the beach tomorrow? We're all going and we want you to come too."

 _"No way, I'm not going everywhere without Skye."_

"Oh I thought you two weren't talking, but yeah if you want to bring her along, besides Zuma wants to talk to her anyway,"

 _"Does he really want to talk to me Chase?"_ I hear Skye ask.

"Yes he does, I don't know why, but he told me 'I want to talk to Skye' that's what Zuma said, I told him that if he's lying then I'm going to kill him myself, but the pup was serious and Rocky told me the other reason."

 _"Does that mean they're back together?"_ He looked at me and I shook my head, they can't know.

"I rather not tell you, but just come tomorrow?"

 _"Okay we'll come, but I swear anything happens to my mate and I won't be a happy pup!"_

"Oh that explains it, don't worry Everest, Skye's going to be fine. Got to go now, but I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that Chase shut up his pup tag. The pup dropped to his stomach, lightly panting.

"What's wrong?" I moved closer laying a tender lick down the side of his muzzle.

"Nothing just tired." Chase wrapped his paw around, pulling me until our fur brushed against each other. He then placed his paw on top of mine. "We got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Who says I'm helping you-"

"You're the one who pressed the button." I shrunk slowly.

"Okay, fine...really think Zuma's going to talk to Skye?" Chase leaned the side of his muzzle into mine, softly snuggling more into my fur.

"I don't know...we'll just have to see, I hope them two sort it out." I gave his paw a little squeeze while our tails entwined.

"Me too, so Skye and Everest are mates now?" Chase slowly nodded.

"I guess them second thoughts soon drifted away I wonder what helped her decide?" My eyes slowly fluttered up and down.

"We could always ask her tomorrow."

"Yeah...we could."

For a moment there was silence, until Chase broke it.

"I'm so happy to be with you Marshall." I lightly blushed as he looked at me, eyes sparkling with love. I bit my lip bashfully.

"Me too, together forever remember?" Chase's paw drew little circles on my muzzle as he closed the gap.

"Together forever."

No more words were said as Chase's lips softly connected with mine, our kiss filled with love, passion, devotion and so much more.

Our life may have been a rollercoaster throughout, drama, romance and if falling in love with my best friend wasn't hard enough now I have to deal with making sure I never lose him again, but for now I'm just happy having him by my side.

Whatever happens or how far life takes us even if we're not a team any more and go some place else. Every pup would still have each other. Zuma and Rocky will be together for eternity, Skye and Everest it's just the beginning for them.

As for me and Chase we'll always be the same, together. We were inseparable from the beginning and nothing can ever drive us away.

Yeah, we pretty much just can't stay away!

The End.

* * *

 **A/n: Well it's nearly the end, chapter 10 going to be the last and it's going to be in normal pov. Just got to say thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows it means a lot. I love it when I get feedback it gives me more of a boost to write.**

 **And I'm not even done yet, I've still got a whole bundle of other stories to write, but I'll finish this one first. This story has got to be my favourite that I wrote so far with either chapter 8 or chapter 9 being my favourite chap, hell chapter 10 might be. Kind of shed a few tears while writing this one though I thought I could never pull of a proposing scene, but I managed to get through.**

 **I kind of lost count with how many songs I put in this story, if you want to know what they're called just pm me. Except for the first one in chapter 8 which was called 'over' that was an original done by me and the same for 'tears on love' in can't stay away part one at the end of chapter 5.**

 **To be honest I don't tend to put cursing in my stories unless it's from a fandom that actually uses them like South Park which was something I was hooked on before PAW Patrol changed that. So don't be surprised if I don't use it that much - even if I swear a hell lot at home. Tried it a little with this chapter, however not again.**

 **I wanted to leave this till the end, but I'm too excited. When I'm halfway through my new story I will be taking a break to write a sequel to Can't Stay Away. That would be.**

 **'Can't stay away - the wedding'**

 **Won't reveal the summery just yet, anyway it would be the day that Zuma and Rocky get married, but it doesn't go as smoothly as you**

 **would expect. Anything could happen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **I know my stories are long, but when I start, it's hard to stop XD**


	11. Chapter 10 part I

Chapter ten: epilogue. New beginnings part I

 _Is this the end?_

 _Or is it just the beginning?_

 _Is our journey now complete?_

 _Or is it one that we've just started taking?_

 _Through all the bad and good we've come out on top_

 _You and me strong, we'll never stop_

 _Being here with you_

 _It's a dream come true_

 _How did it get this far?_

 _We were once strangers_

 _Then best friends whose hearts beat as one_

 _Now we're lovers dancing underneath the sun_

 _Others are more then that_

 _Their life has just began_

 _One day their paws won't be so bare when two golden bangles goes around them_

 _Their muzzles would match_

 _As a smile plays on them both_

 _Then there's another two_

 _They found love in each other_

 _Through friendship and comfort_

 _Once a mess of feelings_

 _Now undying love that ignites in both their hearts_

 _But will an old flame kill that spark_

 _A question now on all our minds_

 _Is this the end?_

 _Or is this the beginning?_

Marshall moaned as he wriggled his body around, it caused him to lift the blue blanket away. The pup continued moving about as if he was running, or as if he was following something. A dream that he never had before, filled with memories from the very start, from the first glance, came true love. Both saviours to each other. The Dally's lips curled into a sweet smile, when his dream finally showed that particular pup.

"Chase..." He moaned again, his body going still as he relaxed, his lips curling into a small smile as he started to lightly giggle.

Unfortunately for the Dally his pleasant dream was interrupted. Dazzling blues slowly started to open as loud noises could be heard from outside, paws banged on the door. Marshall noticed he was alone again while he rubbed his eyes from sleep.

Before questioning it, the pup soon realised why Chase wasn't with him. The Shepherd had gone to the bay early in the morning, helping set up the engagement party. The Dalmatian let out a small yawn, stretching his body halfway before smacking his lips together.

The Dally walked over to the door, pressing the button on the side. Outside revelled a pup with a happy smile on his muzzle.

"Morning Zuma." The Chocolate Labrador's tail kept on wagging as Marshall walked out of Chase's pup house, even if his mate wasn't with him, the Dally still had his scent. "You seem happy today?"

"As long as I have Wocky, I'll always be happy-" Zuma took a quick glance inside. "Whewe's Chase?"

"He's been at the bay all day, he left early in the morning. He meant what he said yesterday, he wants to make it up to you two." Zuma's lime green eyes went wide as he stopped walking.

"That pup's full of suwpwises." Marshall let out a little giggle.

"You too. When did you grow out of your speech impediment?" Zuma slightly lowered his head. He remembered the day when he said a word, where he could pronounce his r's perfectly, as soon as the Lab found out, he wanted to keep it to himself especially his mate who loves Zuma's voice with the lisp so he kept it up and eventually it stuck with him.

"Ages ago dude, woke up one mowning and realised I can talk nowmally." Marshall noticed how Zuma just spoke.

"So why are you still using it? Rocky can't hear you?" Zuma shook his head, looking back at the open, green pup house where a sleeping form of a light grey pup yet sliver when the sun hits him was laying in. Zuma let a small smile creep itself to his lips as his paw reached over to the golden tag swinging on his collar.

"Because, even if I use my new voice it just doesn't sound the same." The Dalmatian shook his head, looking over at the Lab who was clutching his tag.

"Bet you can't wait till you and Rocky get married, I still can't believe you proposed!"

"How does that shock you? Me and Wocky were togethew fow a yeaw then when you mentioned mawwiage, I thought about it and - well I wanted to ask him to mawwy me. I would of done it a few days ago as it was ouw one yeaw annivewsawy, but Skye had to go and wuin it! So when I almost lost him, I had no choice." A small tear rolled down Zuma's muzzle. Marshall placed a paw on his back.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. You and Rocky are together and happy, that's all that matters." Zuma's smile grew as he pulled the Dalmatian into a small embrace. "You going to tell Ryder?"

"Yeah, when Wocky wakes up then we'we going to tell him...how do you think he'll take it?" Marshall raised an eyebrow, pulling away from the embrace.

"I think he'll be surprised, but when you and Rocky told him you two were mate, he picked both of you up saying 'that he's happy for you' so telling Ryder you're getting married won't be any different...trust me?" Zuma looked back once more when he heard a soft yawn escape Rocky's lips. His mate was awake. "I'm guessing now's a perfect time as Rocky's awake?" Zuma nodded in response before running towards the green pup house.

"Wish me luck Mawshall?" The Dalmatian waved his paw, shaking his head in disbelief.

When Zuma got to his mate's pup house, the Chocolate Lab bent down nuzzling Rocky on the nose, before licking across the Mixed breed's lips.

"Hey." Zuma whispered nuzzling his mate again. Rocky returned the nuzzle, wrapping his paw around the Chocolate Lab's neck bringing him into an embrace before pecking him lightly on the lips.

"You're up early?" Zuma blushed as he returned the kiss, pressing himself against the Mixed breed as their tags made a slight 'clink' sound.

"I'm too excited!" The Mixed breed pulled away as he looked into his mate's eyes, lime green iris filled with love. Rocky's muzzle matched Zuma's when memories of yesterday came back how the Chocolate Labrador sat up, reaching his paw out with a shimmering object lying in a black box as he poured his heart out, telling the Mixed breed how much he loves him. Then when he proposed, Rocky was sure he was dreaming. However when he looked into Zuma's eyes, he knew this was no dream.

"I can't wait either...even if we've got to wait a long time." Zuma let out a sigh as he touched his muzzle with Rocky's.

"We need to tell Wydew?" Rocky thought back to the day when he and Zuma became mates, after telling the pups, they decided to tell their owner. Even if their hearts were racing when the boy approached them. Zuma mostly spoke while Rocky was too shy to even let a single word out. His blush grew more when he remembered the Chocolate Lab grabbing his paw telling him 'everything going to be okay'.

"O-okay." Zuma smiled, licking across his mate's lips before walking out of the green pup house.

Rocky followed just as they saw Marshall talking with Rubble, the English Bulldog was carrying something on his back. The two pups looked at each other before approaching the other two.

"Dude, what is that?" Zuma asked, just as Rubble placed the black device down.

"I'm not exactly sure Luke Stars gave it to me. He said it was called 'Mixer' and these things here are called 'wubs' I thought this device would be perfect to play at your engagement party." Zuma and Rocky both took a glance at each other.

Rubble knew talking to them would probably confuse the pups, so he placed a paw on one of the wub's slightly moving it left and right creating a scratching sound, then he pressed a button which created a bass beat like a snare drum. Marshall watched in curiosity while Zuma bobbed his head to each synchronised beat. Rocky could only tilt his in confusion until his eyes narrowed over to the blue eyed Dalmatian.

"Marshall, shouldn't you be with Chase?" The Dally tore his eyes away from the English bulldog now humming a tune, looking at the Mixed breed.

"He left when I was still asleep so I assumed he doesn't need my help." Rocky shook his head.

"That pup's always stubborn, you should at least go see how things are doing-"

"Dude, you should go make suwe Chase hasn't tuwned the place into a complete disastew?" The Dally had to agree on that, he nodded his head in response, walking away from the three.

Once Marshall was away from the group he pressed his paw on his pup tag.

"Chase, you there?"

* * *

The German Shepherd was just applying the last decoration, he stepped off the tall stool about to fall over until hands pulled him back up.

"Thanks Katie." The blonde girl smiled, grabbing a small half orange and half green banner with long poles at the sides that she placed supportively in the sand.

"No problem Chase, when you said you needed help setting up an engagement party I was sure I was dreaming. By the way I must ask for the hundredth time who's this for? Because all you said is 'look at the colours' and I'm looking and I- wait-" the girl's slightly teal eyes look down 'orange and green?' She thought wondering who it could be? Orange and green who does she know has those colours? "Wait it can't be?" Chase raised his eyebrow, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _"Do you know now?"_ Katie turned her head to a light skinned women with black hair.

"But they're so young?" Farmer Yumi let out a little giggle, Farmer Al placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah still remember when me and yah got married, well it' was da happiest day of mah life!" Farmer Yumi could only smile as she thought back to that day. Chase also remembered that day, how he closed his eyes and thought of having that same magical moment with the Dalmatian that stole his heart. How he wished Marshall would've of just said yes. But now the Shepherd knows that they'll always be together, no matter what happens. Chase is already happy to be with Marshall, what more could he want?

He soon dusted his thoughts away as he once again focused on his friend's engagement party.

"But are you sure they're ready?" Katie asked once more. Chase stepped off the stool, walking over to her.

"I've never seen Zuma not ready, when he sets his heart on something, he does whatever in his power to get it."

"But what made Zuma realised he was ready to take this big step?" Chase thought back to what happened yesterday, how he watched the Chocolate Labrador and Mixed breed drift apart. Then by making a commitment brought them back together, that undying spark igniting once more.

"I guess he was always ready, but when Zuma watched Rocky run away he knew that he had to do it." Katie gasped out in shock.

"Why did he run away?" Chase shook his head, keeping his mouth closed.

"I can't tell you, Zuma doesn't want anyone else knowing, but us." Katie understood, stepping back as she applied the last banner.

"You thought about tying the knot with Marshall, Chase?" The Shepherd blushed, what did they mean by knot? Then he figured it out.

"Well...yeah, but it's a little early now after all we just got together." Katie once again gasped out in shock.

"Wait I'm so confused, so it was Marshall all along?" Chase nodded his head in response.

Just then a single 'beep' could be heard from the Shepherd's pup tag. He excused himself as he walked down to the pier, he pressed a paw down.

 _"Chase, you there?"_ The pup felt his heart race, how he loved hearing his mate's voice.

"Yeah I-I'm here, what's wrong Marshall?" The Shepherd placed his paw on the edge staring out into the sea.

 _"N-nothing, I just wanted to know how you are, everything okay?"_

"Yeah, everything's almost done, Zuma and Rocky will be so surprised...I got Katie and Farmer Yumi to help me, they were walking by and decided to set up everything."

 _"That's good to hear, Zuma and Rocky have gone to talk to Ryder - that reminds me have you called Skye and Everest yet?"_

"No I haven't I thought I do that in a-" Chase suddenly turned around as he heard Katie saying 'bye' to him as she, and the two farmers left. Chase waved them off before returning to his mate. "Well I guess I'm all on my own now..." The Shepherd softly said, hoping it would get his mate's attention.

 _"Well I could come and see you if you want...I'm starting to miss you, after all I woke up alone and I'm missing that comfort..."_ Chase felt his muzzle grow hot while he pictured Marshall right in front of him as theirs paws wrapped around each other. While they embraced, Chase would very slowly pull his mate closer until their lips made contact.

"I miss you too...come round to the bay, we could go swimming again?" Chase was sure by now Marshall's muzzle matched his.

 _"Why do I feel like that isn't the only thing you want to do? Besides we need to talk to the girls, even if I'm still not sure what's going to happen between Skye and Zuma.."_

"Stop worrying, everything's going to be fine? Zuma wants to talk to Skye he told us himself, if anything, them two will probably apologise and make up."

 _"You do know this is Zuma we're talking about? When he's mad with some pup, he never forgives-"_

"I know that, but we don't need them to forgive each other, we just want them to at least talk for the good of the team...it will get harder for all of us if they don't talk." The Shepherd slowly lowered his ears hoping that Ryder doesn't kick any of the pups out because two are not getting along.

 _"I know...so want me to meet you at the bay and then we'll talk to the girls together? Or do you want to go to the cabin?"_ Chase thought about it for a second, then again as well as Zuma, the German Shepherd just wasn't ready to face the music yet. If anything Skye will probably lay into him about pretending to love her. Well maybe not as the Cockapoo managed to get over it by finding love with the lavender Husky. Chase felt his ears perk up as he listened to his mate's voice once again, his tail instantly started wagging.

"Y-yeah, come to the bay Marshall, I really want to see you!"

 _"Wow Chase, you sound so happy not to mention like you haven't seen me in days...I'll be round in a bit."_

"I guess I just miss you that's all, even for a second - I just go crazy when you're not with me." Chase was sure he could hear tapping as the Dally wagged his tail from happiness. "I can't wait to see you." Chase lastly said before pressing his paw on his pup tag again, cutting the Dally off.

In all truthful, Marshall was shaking his head in disbelief as he walked to his fire truck, watching his two friends with the golden tags on their collars, walking into the lookout.

'You see Chase, that's exactly why I love you...you're such a mystery that I want to discover more and more.'

Marshall's lips twisted into a small smile as he pressed a button before moving his truck.

'Let's see what other surprises await me?'

* * *

Rocky and Zuma were just walking out of the elevator on the second floor until the Mixed breed suddenly stepped backwards, his head lowering down as he bit his lip bashfully. The Chocolate Lab looked back when he realised his engaged mate wasn't walking with him.

"Wocky?" Zuma tilted his head in confusion as he approached the Mixed breed. "What's wwong?" The Lab placed an affectionate paw under Rocky's head, softly lifting his muzzle up. His paw reached over the side where he wiped away the tear that was rolling. "Wocky..."

"I know I shouldn't be worried, b-but what about if Ryder doesn't approve?" Zuma's paw went lower until it lightly touched the golden tag swinging it slightly.

"Wocky, when you and I became mates and we told Wydew he was so happy, thewe was teaws of joy. He didn't cawe if we wewe togethew, he was pwoud of us that we decided to come out while holding ouw heads up high, he only cawed fow ouw happiness and he didn't want us to be scawed of being mates because of what people ow the pups may say, he said 'that we should only cawe about each othew' aftew all it's ouw decision not evewyone else's. He accepts us being mates so I definitely know he'll accept us and appwove of us getting mawwied. It's all I evew want is fow us to be togethew fowevew...even if you'we wight and Wydew does thwow us out fow choosing this which I know he won't - but even if he did, it doesn't mattew-" Zuma's paw moved up again, caressing little circles down Rocky's muzzle. "Because we'll still have each othew and that's all I cawe about. You mean evewything to me, if you fall so do I. You'we my othew half fwom the vewy beginning to the vewy end. It's us against the wowld it's me and you..." Zuma's other paw softly touched Rocky's as he brought it up until they pressed the soft pads together. "So let's do this - at least half of it will be done, I still need to wowk on what's I'm going to say on ouw wedding day."

The Mixed breed felt his muzzle grow hot as he thought of the day when he and the Chocolate Lab will stand together, reciting vows which will make them become one. It already felt so real he could almost picture the feeling of when he would be standing by the altar as he watches the love of his life walk towards him. A tear will be rolling down when Zuma steps up to him, holding each other paws as they say loving words which will be never forgotten, then the first feeling when they feel gold ring type bangles wrapping around their right front paws. Then the kiss which will complete the everlasting bond and bound their hearts as one. The Mixed breed felt another tear roll down his muzzle as he wrapped his paws around Zuma's pulling him into an embrace, meeting the Chocolate Lab's lips into a passionate yet soft kiss.

"I love you so much Zuma." Rocky whispered, pulling the water pup into another kiss.

"I-I love you too Wocky." The Chocolate Lab let out a little giggle as his lips were invaded by tender, loving ones. His giggles soon turned to a soft moans as their kiss became more intense.

Unfortunately for the two they suddenly pulled away when a 'click' could be heard not far from them. They watched as a red door slowly opened in seconds a boy about fifteen now emerged from it, his hand tiredly rubbing his eyes from sleep. The two pups took a quick glance before returning back to the boy walking out of his small apartment. When Ryder removed his hand, letting out a loud yawn, his eyes widened when he saw two of his pups sitting up not far from him. But that's not only what surprised him, it was the shimmering - that could be seen from miles away, golden tags swinging on their collars. The boy's hand started scratching his head in confusion.

"Good morning Zuma, Rocky, what's up?" The two pups took another glance, the Mixed breed lowered his head from shyness again, until he felt his paw slightly being pulled on. He was soon gazing in trustworthy, honest lime green with speckles of yellow iris. Rocky took a deep breath before walking forward with Zuma.

"Well Ryder me and Zuma have something to say." The Chocolate Lab was surprised as he just heard his mate speak with confidence.

Ryder kept on looking down.

"I'm guessing it's something to do with those shining golden tags on your collars right?" They both nodded in response. Zuma was just about to speak until he felt a paw at his lips.

"I know this may shock you, even more when Zuma and I told you that we were mates, but we've been together for about a year now and even if they're been many obstacles we had to face, we both fought them together as one. Well after we tell you this whatever you say will not change our minds because we're ready and yes we've given a lot of thought about this and we know what a big step we're taking, but we choose to take it.." Rocky placed his paw on Zuma's as he took another deep breath, his lips curling into a sweet smile. "I've had so magical moments with the pup right next to me and I want to have so many more till death do we part...that's why Ryder we're here to tell you...me and Zuma are getting married."

The boy's jaw dropped as so did Zuma's. The Chocolate Lab couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes as he watched Rocky stand tall speaking straight from the heart, that shy, quiet pup who grew up with not so much confidence even afraid stepping paw inside a single drop of water just said that 'he and his mate were getting married.' Zuma wasn't sure if he was marrying the same pup however when he looked into the Mixed breed's sunset, golden eyes. He knew that was exactly the same pup that Zuma fell in love with and is spending the rest of his life with.

When the two looked back they were sure the boy had fainted as he stood still as a statue. The fifthteen year old was completely speechless. He must still be sleeping or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him from not getting enough sleep besides the boy was out for two days with the girl of his dreams and he didn't get back until the sun was only rising. He must be dreaming, he didn't have a response to anything his pup just said. He looked at both of them then at the shining tags. Ryder's mouth very slowly opened as he spoke very faintly.

"I-I can't believe it - wait who's the bride and who's the groom?" Zuma and Rocky both blushed as they looked at each other. They never thought about their positions because sometimes their roles switch, ask a pup who's the Alpha and Beta. They would say Rocky because he's older and Zuma because he's younger, but then you look into their personalities. Zuma's the kind who will take a stand, not be afraid to speak out for what he believes in whereas Rocky will shy away, no words would escape if he was put on the spot. Then you would think about protecting. Well they both would stand by each other no matter what.

Last would be mating and the thought of that only made their blushes grow. Zuma never thought about taking charge when it comes down to that, apart from it he's mostly in control. Rocky always assumed he'll be submissive, but when he and Zuma mated for the first time the Mixed breed wasn't shy anything but. He made sure to please his mate the best he could do.

They both looked at each other, then back at the boy. There was no denying it, they both knew.

"Wocky would be the gwoom."

"And Zuma would be the bride." Ryder just smiled as he pictured that day happening.

"Wait -that doesn't mean I have to weaw a dwess do I?" Ryder shook his head, the boy knelt down so he was at eye level with the pups. As time went by Ryder grew much taller so it was difficult talking to his almost fully grown dogs without looking down.

"Of course not Zuma, you'll both be wearing tuxes, Rocky's will be black and yours will be white." The pups just merely smiled.

"So Wydew how do you feel about it?" The boy slapped a hand to his face.

"Really pups? You shouldn't be scared or even shy I'm happy for you two no matter what, if you and Rocky want to get married then I absolutely approve and I'll gladly stand by you every step of the way as not only your owner but as your friend. I just got with the love of my life and I'm already thinking of tying the knot with her, I've watched you two and the way you both fell in love with each other, I remember all the smiles, the awkward moments and the sweet talks which became more loving to hear. I could tell on the day I brought you to the lookout Zuma, that Rocky would be the one to hold your heart. You two were always close, protecting each other from any danger and never leave one another. In fact I don't think I've ever seen a day where you two were not together. You're almost as inseparable as Marshall and Chase and here's me thinking they'll be the first who get together and get married, but it surprised me when you two came out. I'm not going to say you're not ready because you are and I hope that whatever happens in the future, Zuma, Rocky. Promise me you'll stay together?"

The two pups looked at each other once more, gold getting lost in lime green as they two turned around, their paws coming together as they whispered.

"Always..." Ryder felt a single tear roll down his face.

"You know what the worst thing about growing up is?" They both shook their heads. Ryder wrapped his arms around the two pups bringing them into a close, longing embrace. Zuma and Rocky both placed a paw on the boy's shoulder.

"The day I have to let you all go..." They stayed in this embrace as the boy comfortably stroked the fur around Zuma's back while his other hand gave Rocky a soft scratch behind the ears to which the Mixed breed's tail started instantly wagging in pleasure.

Once they pulled away Ryder stood up about to walk to his room until he turned back.

"When's the wedding and where will you two be having it?" No question about Zuma and Rocky already knew, nothing, but plans is what came out their mouths yesterday.

"In six months." Ryder's eyes went wide.

"Why that long?"

"Because we don't want to wush into anything and weddings take time, money-"

"Pups, there isn't any rush you two are engaged it's about time you tie the knot as well as for money, don't worry about that I'll make sure everything goes perfectly. You guys shouldn't waste any more time. In fact I think you should get married in three weeks?" The two pups once again blushed as their hearts raced.

'That soon?' They both thought, well they are so committed to each other, what's the harm in committing even more?

"So where's the ceremony?" Zuma and Rocky were both pulled out of their thoughts.

"At town hall...only if Mayor Goodway let's us?" Zuma couldn't help wrapping a paw around the Mixed breed's neck giving him a peck on the side of his muzzle.

"Of course she will, Mayor Goodway was so happy when you told her you were together. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy since that day Luke Stars performed in Adventure Bay...my golly I still remember that day, I couldn't stop laughing or I've never been any more surprised by her reaction in my life! She's like a human version of Everest as least from what I've heard from Jake!" The two pups let out a giggle at the mention of their crazy active friend. "So where's the after party?"

"We thought the bay or Farmer Yumi's barn?" Ryder simply nodded, his smile never leaving his face.

"Of course, I'm sure Yumi will be happy for you as well and she'll love for you to have the after party there...I should probably tell you when couples get married they go on something called a honeymoon after, will you two be doing the same?" Rocky could only lift his paw up while Zuma happily nodded. The Mixed breed looked surprised.

"Where?" The Chocolate Lab hushed his lips with a paw.

"You'll find out on the day we get mawwied, but I'm telling you Wocky, you'll love it!" The recycle pup couldn't think, his mind had gone blank.

'Wasn't the groom meant to take the bride away after the wedding?' Rocky thought while still looking at his mate.

"Anyway pups, as you two are getting married we should start getting ready, so in three weeks?" Both pups looked at each other then back at the boy happily nodding. "Great, well why don't we start with an engagement party?"

"Wydew me and Wocky awe alweady having one, in fact we'we having it today. Chase planned one fow us." Once again the boy's jaw dropped.

"What other surprises have you pups got?" The Mixed breed and Labrador both shook their heads. "What time is it?"

"Wydew...I think Chase only planned it fow us-"

"I completely understand, you pups don't need me dragging along all the time. Have fun." Both pups nodded.

"We will."

With that the boy walked back to the red door, his hand lightly grabbing the handle about to pull it down until he looked back once more.

"Just don't leave me too soon?" Before the two could respond, Ryder opened the door walking inside the dorm.

"Why does Ryder think we're going to leave him?" Zuma softly placed a paw on Rocky's muzzle running little pattens down the side.

"Because we'we gwowing up, he doesn't want us to go yet." Rocky wrapped his paws around Zuma's neck as one of them ran down the Chocolate Lab's back, a single moan escaped when his paw made contact with Zuma's soft fur.

"Who says we have to?" The water pup stepped closer as his tongue gave a sensual lick to the side of the Mixed breed's muzzle.

"No one, but can't be wescue pups fowevew. We both have a dweam that we want to puwsue-"

"But what if I don't want that life any more, what if I just want to be stay here with you?!" Zuma stopped caressing, his paw wrapping around Rocky's neck as he gently buried his muzzle in the crook.

"We can't Wocky, Mayow Goodway says that when we gwow up we can't be apawt of the PAW Patwol any mowe, we'll be too old...what about that place you wanted to go, save the wainfowest wemembew-"

"But I don't want to be away from you-" Rocky's words were shushed with a tender kiss.

"I don't eithew...but when I leave hewe I'm going to Mami to be a suwfew but also I'm going to be seawching fow any mowe discovewies in the ocean." Rocky felt a single tear roll down as he pulled Zuma closer to him. The last thing he'd ever want is to leave his mate's side.

"I could come with you, we could-"

"Wocky, you don't like watew how could you? Even if we'we faw apawt we'll still stay togethew! I'm nevew leaving you. I almost lost you once, I'm not about to lose you again! No pup but you holds my heawt." A small smile creeped up to Rocky's lips although his heart was silently breaking.

"Why are we getting married again?" Zuma was surprised, but he didn't question it.

"So whewevew faw we awe, we'd be bounded togethew no mattew what! I love you Wocky, I've told you that so many times and nothing will evew teaw us apawt not even gwowing up. You think I won't come to visit you? No way! evewyday, I'll find a way even if it's to heaw youw voice ow to see you...I'll find a way." The Chocolate Lab pulled his muzzle away, a saddened look played on it when he looked into his mate's stained eyes. When gold made contact with green, the Mixed Breed lowered his head down, shying away. "Wocky?"

"I-It's just n-not fair...I don't want to leave! I wish we could stay all here... I-I wish we could stay a team forever!"

"Wocky..."

"I just don't want to be apart from any pup not even Ryder, we're a family Zuma, why should we separate? I don't want to grow up, I don't want to see all my friends leave, I don't want to never s-see Ryder or any of Adventure Bay again! I just wish we could stay pups forever!"

"Wocky look at me?" Zuma walked towards his mate nuzzling his muzzle up, unfortunately for the Chocolate Lab, the Mixed breed turned away. "Wocky...please?"

"I-I just don't want to away from you Zuma..." Rocky looked up, his paws grabbing hold of the Lab's neck wrapping around it, as he buried his muzzle in Zuma's chest. "I just don't want to be away from you!"

"And we won't! Wocky we'll always be togethew till death do we pawt." The recycle pup began nuzzling into the water pup's fur before their eyes made contact once more.

"I love you Zuma." The Chocolate Lab blushed pulling the Mixed breed up until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too Wocky, I'll nevew stop." They shared another kiss, as their paws wrapped around each other bringing the other closer.

While the two pups continued with their affectionate moment, Ryder slowly walked away from the door, a single tear rolling down his face as he walked into his room, his hand lightly brushing over a photo frame which holds all six pups. Each sitting up outside the lookout, in any order. First was Chase who had his paw wrapped around Marshall who had his paw up, softly smiling as a blush dusted his muzzle. Then there was Zuma and Rocky, both their front paws made contact as they pawfived. Next sat Skye, a innocent smile played on her muzzle while Rubble stood closely by her with a large smile on his. This was one of Ryder's favourite pictures. He held it close to his chest as more tears rolled down.

"I wish you don't have to go either...I wish you could be the PAW patrol forever?" A sweet smile showed as he looked at the picture once more. He then lightly placed it back, picking up another this one was from the very beginning when he had his first two pups, Chase and Marshall. He let out a little giggle as his hand brushed over the picture again. One of his favourites of those two.

In the early dawn on Christmas day. The two pups and the boy about eight going close to nine came running out the lookout up to the tree where the Shepherd and the Dally couldn't wait to open their presents fast enough. One was a really big box with a label that had both their names on it, they both worked together taking the wrapping paper off before climbing into the box, their eyes went wide as they both saw many toys, treats and two brightly coloured red Christmas hats with a little white pom poms on top. They both put them on before climbing out the box, both their front paws on the edge as they looked at each other, both a tinted blush on their muzzles as their noses touched, they both smiled and before they knew it, the camera had flashed.

Ryder's smile grew as he put the picture back on the shelves he took a glance at the words that lay atop the festive photo.

'Best friends'

"I'm sure they're much more now." No question about it, he already knew. The boy went back to another picture this one was with Zuma and Rocky, it was on the first day when he brought the Chocolate Lab to the lookout. Ryder could remember not being able to find the two pups for the whole day, no matter how shy Rocky was he ended up making Zuma feel welcome, he showed him all over the lookout, then outside where the two went all around Adventure Bay, Ryder was starting to get worried as hours went by until he saw the two running back, the boy asked them where they went and then Zuma said 'Wocky was showing me a touw awound Adventuwe Bay, he's so sweet.' Ryder smiled as he saw the Mixed breed's muzzle dust with pink. The boy couldn't help at awe at how cute his pup was being, so he grabbed the camera about the take the picture until Zuma gently placed his lips on the side of Rocky's muzzle, planting a kiss which made the recycle pup blush even more as Ryder snapped a photo, his hand brushed over the writing.

'The kiss of friendship'

"Look at them two now...once close friends now they're getting married, you pups are growing up too fast."

Ryder picked up another picture which had two photos, one had a picture of Chase and Zuma as the two put their paws up as they sat close to each other. In the other was of Marshall and Rocky, the Dalmatian was leaning down slightly as the Mixed breed planted his paw on the Dally's head. At the top of the frame read.

'Brothers for life'

"I bet Marshall and Chase will be the best pups at Zuma and Rocky's wedding?"

Another frame had a picture of Zuma and Skye on the day when she became a member, the two pups happily embraced underneath had words written in gold.

'Reunited again'

The boy picked up another picture, this was on the day when Everest became a member of the PAW Patrol, the Husky bounced in front of the camera, but before Ryder took the picture, she felt fur brush against her as well as paws being wrapped around her neck as she was embraced by Skye, both pups smiling at each other. As Ryder snapped the shot. Underneath the frame read.

'Everest joins the team'

The boy had so many more, but these four were his favourite. Who knew a picture could say a thousand words? Well Ryder's photos definitely did.

"It won't be the same without you pups."

One more picture, this one was with all of them. It was in the jungle Carlos snapped the picture while Ryder was in it, along with his six pups with him. His arms were wrapped around Marshall and Chase. Rocky decided to surprise Zuma by wrapping his paws around the back of the Lab's neck making him slightly turn around, bumping Rocky on the nose. Rubble stood in an heroic pose as he wore his blue mask pretending to be a superhero. Skye smiled sweetly - is what Ryder would think, she actually put her paw up. The boy smiled holding his two main pups closely to him which forced the two to look at each other, blue met amber as Carlos flashed the camera. Ryder loved this one the most. On top of the frame read.

'Family'

"We'll always be together, no other groups of pups will ever replace you! We're a family for life."

Ryder gently placed the photo frame on the shelf another tear rolling down his face as he turned around walking over to his closet.

Zuma and Rocky had left ages ago, wanting to take a walk to the pup park before going to the bay. They both wore smiles on their muzzles, but still a frightened feeling showed as they feared what would happen when they leave the team. For now they were just happy to be in each other's paws, holding one another until the day when they became one. Excitement also played in their eyes as they couldn't wait till the day when they would be married. Bounded to each other for eternity.

* * *

Marshall's eyes went wide when he made it to the bay as he stepped out of his fire truck he looked at how the sandy beach which was transformed. A banner at every end and strimmers going across them until they reached the pier, on the sides of the banners was two balloons one orange, one green. He couldn't believe his eyes, but what surprised the Dalmatian even more as he walked along the beach, was by the wooden pier where a red checked blanket laid, on top of it were many bowls with different selections of treats and food inside. In the center was a vase with a lilly inside. Marshall's lips twisted into a small smile as he now looked at the handsome looking German Shepherd at the corner, a beautiful enchanting red rose resting softly in his canines.

"Surprise." Chase softly said when Marshall approached him. The Dally was speechless. "This is for you." Chase walked closer, the red rose slipping from his canines as his gently tucked it behind Marshall's ear. "I always said red was your colour."

"Chase, b-but why - h-how?" The Shepherd let out a little giggle as he wrapped his paws around the Dalmatian's neck.

"I figured the party isn't for another few hours and as the beach is all set up, I thought about spending a bit of time with you." Marshall blinked looking over at the food, his tongue laying over his lips as he licked along them. His dazzling blue eyes then narrowed over to his mate who was softly smiling. The Dally blushed, pulling Chase closer to him, pressing their lips together in a gentle, light kiss.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, we haven't had a picnic in ages, I thought today would be the best time...I'm glad you like it-"

"Like it? I love it! Chase this is so beautiful, I can't express how happy I am right now."

"Well you could always kiss me again?" Marshall did exactly that, his paws going around the German Shepherd's neck as he pulled him closer once more, lips meeting Chase's in a more passionate kiss.

A sudden sweet aroma ran through the Dally's nose as he moved his lips against the Shepherd's more intensely before pulling away.

"What's that smell?" Chase blinked as he returned to reality.

"Huh...what?" A smirk played on Marshall's lips as he leaned in closer.

"That fragrance what is it? It makes you smell so good..." Chase let out a small moan when the Dally licked down the Shepherd's muzzle.

"I-I went to Katie's pet parlour earlier, she gave me a bath and put this new shampoo on me-"

"It smells so nice, you should wear it often?" Chase took a quick nip at Marshall's neck, his nose inhaling the Dalmatian's scent.

"You always smell good..." Marshall's blush grew, before he could get too carried away, he pulled away from the Shepherd.

"We should eat?" Chase shook his head, ridding himself of intimate thoughts, curse his primal instincts!

Once his head was clear he walked over to the blanket sitting up on it. He licked his lips in sudden hunger as he bent down taking a treat out of the bowl eating it slowly. Marshall soon followed, eating a treat as well before taking a few slips of water.

Chase decided to join him as he bent down taking small slips as well. His tongue accidentally made contact with Marshall's as they went a little closer, they both pulled back, light crimson strips slapping across their muzzles as they both looked at each other, giggling shortly after. They both went back to eating when the Dalmatian decided to talk.

"Hey Chase, remember what we were talking about yesterday?"

"You want to get married?!" The Dally shook his head which made the Shepherd's wagging tail move slowly.

"Not yet, I told you this already. I meant when you said about leaving?" Chase bit down on another treat before answering.

"Yeah, what about it?" Marshall lowered his head slowly taking a bite of a bacon rasher.

"What do you think about it, aren't you scared?" Chase tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Of growing up, of leaving everything behind to start a new life?" Chase stopped eating, his eyes looking up.

"Of course, I don't want anything to change I wish we could be the PAW Patrol forever, but we have to grow up." Marshall stopped eating as well, looking up a single tear rolled down his muzzle. Chase ran over to him in concern. "Marshall?"

"I don't want to grow up, you and me won't be together any more..." Chase wrapped his paws around the Dally.

"Yes we will, our new jobs will be so close to each other and we'll be living in the same apartment, so the only time we won't see each other is when we're working, apart from that we're always going to be together no matter where we are." Marshall softly smiled, his muzzle burying in Chase's chest.

"How will we, if we're working non stop how will we have a chance to be together?" The Shepherd sighed, his paw going up and down the Dally's back.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find a way." Chase laid his head on top of Marshall's, planting a soft kiss. "Why are you worrying about this now, we're not leaving yet?"

"Next year isn't far along Chase, we're all going to hit mature age then and it'll be time to leave the team..." Marshall felt another tear rolling down his muzzle. He looked up at Chase, the Shepherd gently licked away the tears falling down.

"I know, I'm not ready either, I don't want to leave every pup not even Ryder, I want to be a pup forever, I wish I could stay young..." Marshall nuzzled into Chase's chest again, his paw drawing little patterns on the Shepherd's fur. Chase continued to comfortably run his front paw down the Dalmatian's back up to his head where his claws began to softly massage Marshall's fur.

"Me too...what about Zuma and Rocky will they stay together?" Chase shook his head.

"Ryder told me they're going to be the furthest away from each other, apparently Rocky's going to the jungle to work with Carlos to help the Rainforest and remember when that tall blonde boy came to the lookout once?"

"Katie's brother, he's a surfer isn't he?" Chase nodded.

"Yes he's also a professional, when it's time to leave the team, he wants Zuma to join him and become a professional surfer as well or Zuma could work with Captain Turbot who's moving away from Adventure Bay soon to go looking for more ocean discoveries. Zuma's got a choice, but I think he'll pick the one closest to Rocky." Marshall nodded in response.

"I think if he doesn't want to be too far, I don't think he would go with Katie's brother." Chase stopped caressing Marshall's muzzle as the Dally lifted his head up.

"I don't know Zuma's wanted to be a professional surfer his whole life, you really think he would give that up?" Marshall nodded his head.

"Yes, if he goes surfing with Joey they'd be travelling all around the world, going to competitions with other surfers, whereas if he picks working with Captain Turbot he has more of a chance to be with Rocky and they'll probably get to see each other every day then." Chase lifted a paw up to his head.

"We should just ask Zuma when he and Rocky get here?" Marshall nodded in response, nuzzling into Chase's fur again.

"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday..." Chase finally allowed the tears that was threatening to come out.

"Me too, it'll be hard to be away from you..."

"I love you Chase, you won't ever forget that?" The Shepherd instantly shook his head.

"Of course not! There won't be a day where I don't think about the pup I've been in love with since the day we met, you're always going to be my number one not even my job compares to you. It was never about being a hero, being top dog and saving the day...it was all about saving you, protecting you from any danger and keeping you safe. Love doesn't hold a title you were my soul mate from the very beginning. I love you no matter how far we are or even if we ever argue or fight, I won't let you drift away from me. We're inseparable, you and me together forever that's how it's always going to be."

Marshall couldn't agree more, his paw softly brushed along Chase's muzzle bringing it down until their lips connected once more in a slow sensual kiss. One that was filled with seldom, passion and most of all undying love that both pups shared from the very start. One that's always going to be till the very end. Both pups pulled each other into a longing embrace.

They stayed like this for many seconds until they pulled away a string of saliva following their path. Chase and Marshall both licked their lips as their eyes locked together in an everlasting bond. The Shepherd leaned forward once again, his tongue making contact with the Dally's muzzle as he sensually licked down the side in affection.

Marshall was caught up in a trance as he repeated Chase's action. Before they knew it, their tongues had made contact again, this time they didn't pull back instead the German Shepherd licked across the Dalmatian's lips pressing them against his own pair again. Marshall happily returned the kiss, his paws grabbing hold of Chase's black collar, pressing his mate's body against his own. The instant motion made Chase loose slight balance as his paws suddenly pushed on the Dally's chest making Marshall's back come in contact with the checkered blanket beneath. Chase instantly fell on top, unexpectedly breaking the kiss, leaning down until his lips made contact with the fur just under Marshall's collar, he started to plant soft butterfly kisses all the way up, when he had no more room to work with, the Shepherd lifted the yellow collar off his mate's neck letting it fall behind his head. A small moan escaped Marshall's mouth, when gentle lips made contact with his bare, sensitive fur, Chase's tongue licked along the side of Marshall's neck where he started planting another set of sweet butterfly kisses. Marshall leaned his head to the side, exposing more of his exquisite neck to his mate, his ears falling back from immediate pleasure.

"Chase..." Marshall moaned as the Shepherd's paw softly ran down the Dally's chest, his claws flicking over the small nubs that lay on it. Marshall soon closed his eyes, his glowing blue hues disappearing as he fell to cloud 9. Chase continued to please his mate, his paw running lower along the Dally's naval as he tattooed small patterns. Marshall gasped out sharpy as Chase licked along his neck up toward his muzzle to which the Shepherd starting licking across his mate's lips before sensually running his tongue down the side of the fire pup's muzzle.

He licked up and down continuously as Marshall was just about to lose himself in bliss when Chase's paw touched his shaft which slipped out of his sheath long time ago the Dally's eyes flash open in realisation as he suddenly pulls Chase back.

"M-Marsh-"

"We need to call the girls." Chase couldn't help, but laugh at his mate's reaction.

"You couldn't wait till later?" The Dally immediately shook his head.

"N-no - I mean I could - it's just shouldn't we... ah c-call them before it's too late?" Marshall couldn't help but let out another sharp gasp when Chase's paw made contact with his shaft again. "Ch-Chase...s-stop...?" The Shepherd moved his paw up and down.

"Why?" Chase huskily whispered, his lips lightly coming in contact with Marshall's neck again.

"Sh-shouldn't we do this later? We haven't g-got...time for this." A smirk played on the German Shepherd lips as his placed them against his mate's own pair planting a kiss.

"We have, party isn't for another hour." Marshall could swear Chase's voice turning him on alone.

"P-please...stop?" Chase obeyed pulled his paw away as well as climbing off his mate.

"Suit yourself, you're just going to keep fighting for temptation all day." Maybe Marshall should've just let Chase get him off, because already the Dalmatian was missing the feeling of the Shepherd's fur brushing against his own, the sweet soft feeling of Chase's lips pressing against his and the way his mate's paw moved along his shaft made Marshall let out a small moan as he closed his eyes again, still imagining the feeling. Oh he so wanted it back, but before he could, Chase, leaned down gently grabbing the red rose from behind the Dally's ear, holding it softly in his canines, pressing a paw to his pup tag, calling Skye.

* * *

 **A/n: Hi my fellows readers turns out chapter 10 is going to be longer than I thought, so I'm splitting into three parts (I think) I should be uploading the second soon. As I've said before this chapter will be in normal pov and so far I'm a bit rusty as I've been writing in povs a lot, so I apologise for any errors. As usual if you liked this chapter I would love to hear what you think.**

 **As for my number one reader 2starryeyes I hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Chapter 10 part II

Chapter ten: epilogue. New beginnings part II - A sudden change of events

Jake's mountain was silent all around, no people was skiing down the slopes nor animals making noises near the forests, not even for a grey wolf with gold eyes who was bending down to take a slip of mother nature's delicious clear nutrients. Moonlight was completely content with living in Adventure Bay away from the city and away from civilisation anyone who can lock her up like a caged animal, thinking she's dangerous when really, she just wants to live in peace like every other species in the world.

Moonlight thought back to yesterday when she saw her pup hood friend again, the feeling that she shared for the Husky were always there. The grey wolf felt a single tear roll down her muzzle as she lifted one of her paws up to wipe away the tear, she should be happy, she has her friend back, she's not locked up in a cage any more, but she isn't. Everest was Moonlight's first love, she fought through every hard time just to see the Husky again. Moonlight may of been heartbroken because Everest doesn't feel the same, but she'll find a way to let go she just hopes whatever pup stole Everest's heart is treating her right.

"I hope you're happy Everest...I love you."

On the other side of the forest just outside, past all the trees stands a little cabin, strong enough to hold any storm and warm enough for anyone to live in. Including a young boy about eighteen who was walking along the snow, a suitcase with him. The boy had a warm smile on his face, happy to see his lucky star again. Before Everest, Jake didn't have anyone, he was all alone. Although he owned an entire skiing slope and a mountain named after him, he still wasn't happy. It wasn't till about a year ago when he was trekking out in the snow a single mistake almost sent him to his doom, but as if a miracle he was pulled away from the cliff by a small yet joyful pup.

Jake was surprised when he saw her, the pup didn't have a tag and she wasn't a member of the PAW Patrol, in fact he had never seen her before. But after staying with her in a small igloo for sometime before the team arrived, he already saw her as a companion. Because of Everest, Jake's happy again and he's not alone, because when he comes home, he comes home to an overly energetic yet sweet lavender Husky who he loves very much.

As Jake unlocked the door and opened it, his heart swooned when he saw his pup, paws wrapped around another as they snuggled into each others fur, softly sleeping. Jake tilted his head in sudden confusion when he saw both their collars were off although he soon saw a pink collar at the very edge of the couch. However he could not see a black one.

When the boy closed the front door, being careful not to wake the two sleeping pups up, Everest's ear suddenly perked up as her cerulean blue eyes started to open. She took a peek at where the noise was coming from, her eyes widening in happiness.

"Jake!" The Husky cheered, running over to the boy who picked her up in his arms embracing her lovingly.

"Everest, my lucky star I've missed you." The snow pup smiled happily, her tail wagging rapidly.

"Me too! I thought you wasn't coming back till tonight?" The boy shook his head, wrapping his arms more comfortable while Everest wrapped her paws around his neck.

"I wanted to see you, so I left early." Jake softly said as he was suddenly surrounded by licks all over his face, the boy planted a small kiss on the pup's head before putting her down, Everest continued wagging her tail, completely unaware that it had woken the other pup up, fuscia eyes fluttering open as Skye let out an adorable yawn, stretching her body, moving her paws forward. "Oh oh, I think you woke some pup up?" Everest took a look back now at the pretty Cockapoo placing the pink collar over her neck.

"Skye!" Everest jumped back on the couch, suddenly tackling her mate down, before attacking her muzzle with licks, along with a soft nuzzle at the end.

"E-Eve." Jake could easily tell what was going on, judging by the red marks on Everest's neck when he picked her up.

"Great to see you again Skye. Well if you pups need me, I'll be in my room." The two females nodded as Jake rolled the suitcase to a door which he went into.

When Jake was out of sight. Everest leaned down stealing a kiss from her mate.

"What was that for?" Skye asked, her muzzle heating up.

"It's a morning greeting." Skye raised an eyebrow, her paw snaking around the Husky's neck.

"Oh really, then I guess I should give you one as well?" Everest couldn't agree more as Skye pressed her lips on the snow pup's, in seconds Everest returned the kiss, the two getting lost in love. Everest let out a muffled moan when Skye began running her paw down the soft lavender fur, going towards the Husky's tail which she lightly pinched, Everest suddenly broke the kiss letting out a gasp of pleasure. She soon realised she should stop before they get caught, but maybe Skye wouldn't mind if Everest told Jake?

"S-Skye, maybe we should stop?" The Cockapoo didn't listen, as her back paws teasingly stroked Everest's tail, in return the Husky started running small circles down her mate's chest while her lips started planting soft, butterfly kisses along Skye's glossy cream neck, her paw softly taking the pink collar off. The flying pup let a small moan escape her lips as her tongue started sensually licking up and down the side of Everest's muzzle, turning the Husky on as she slowly began gyrating her body over the smaller pup.

The Husky suddenly sprang off her mate when the sound of a 'beep' could be heard. Everest could feel her back hit the floor, a howl of pain was sang when Skye went to grab her collar, yep it was definitely lighting up and by the colour she knew exactly who it was. Before she pressed a paw she looked down, a little giggle escaped her lips when she saw her mate with a paw on her head.

"E-Everest, a-are you okay?" The Husky growled, a pillow lying beside her which she threw at the laughing pup, landing straight on Skye's muzzle.

"Now I am." Skye grinned, throwing the pillow back which Everest grabbed with her canines. "You have to do a lot better then that fly girl."

'Oh it is so on!' The Cockapoo thought, grabbing another pillow before jumping off the couch, throwing it on Everest's head catching the Husky by surprise. Everest fought back swinging the pillow towards Skye's muzzle, luckily the flying pup dodged it. The two completely getting lost in the sense of competition that they forgot about the beeping pup tag that was flashing blue.

It wasn't until Skye threw the pillow at her mate again, this time Everest was the one to catch it and was just about to throw it back when the Cockapoo suddenly grabbed the other end, tugging the pillow back. The once harmless pillowfight sooned turned into a tug of war. Anyone would of thought Everest would win because she was bigger and stronger, but it was Skye who had a more firm grip tugging more roughly yet careful not to rip the soft fabric.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the pup tag.

 _"Skye, will you pick up!"_

Skye was surprised by the voice looking back until she was pulled, flying straight into the other pup. When the Cockapoo came to, she was laying on top of the Husky with a fur full of feathers, her lips somehow brushing against her mate's. Skye pulled away with blush staining her cream coloured muzzle. Everest lightly giggled, leaning up so she could trail a line of saliva down the flying pup's muzzle, going over to her lips where she planted a small kiss. Before Skye could return it, she heard the tag beeping again, if anything it was beeping more rapidly. Skye growled, jumping off her mate as she climbed onto the couch, angrily pressing a paw down.

"WHAT!"

 _"Wow, what happened? Everest left you again?"_ Skye growled once more as she heard light laughs.

"No she didn't, infact I was just about to mate her before you interrupted us, so what's so damn important it can't wait until a hour has passed?" Everest soon joined with Chase as she began laughing. Skye looked down, her eyes filling up with rage from the pup speaking from the tag, the Cockapoo licked her lips in desire as she gazed at the lavender husky, her slight musk filling Skye's nose.

 _"Oh yeah how do females mate each other again?"_ Skye huffed in frustration.

"We go down on each other now tell me why you called me?"

 _"W-wait what, how does that work?"_ Skye slapped a paw to her muzzle. _"Wait so who's Alpha and Beta with you two?"_ The Cockapoo deadpanned, she forgot how annoying Chase can be. At first she thought the pup could never take a joke until him and Zuma pranked her one day when they were young. She was so angry with both of them. Even if she got over it with Zuma him being her best friend and all, unfortunately Chase wasn't so lucky when Skye pinned him against the wall, her paw aiming at his muzzle until Zuma pulled her back. The Cockapoo would never forget that day that she spent with two pups. Shame Rocky and Marshall missed out as they were on a mission with Ryder.

"Shut up or I swear I'm going to slap you again?"

Everest also began to think about her roles with Skye, she was sure if she ever had a mate, she'll be Alpha without a doubt, but now being with Skye, the Husky wasn't sure. She thought back on the day when this all started how the Cockapoo was mostly the one in charge she was the first to confess and she was also the one to make the decision to leave, she was probably more stronger except Skye was more hotheaded than Everest. Of course she was the one to make Skye see that she was the one. After all, the flying pup was making the Husky confused so many times. In the end everything worked out.

'I guess that's why I'm Beta...if I was Alpha I wouldn't of been so confused as I was.'

 _"Oh come on just tell me?"_ By this time Everest was dying of laughter as she watched her mate get frustrated by one question.

"Ask me one more time Chase and I swear I will slap you across the muzzle when I see you at the bay! Ask me one more time and I'll start asking you questions about you and Marshall, that you wouldn't like, now tell me why you called me?!"

 _"Chase I really think you should stop now, Skye's going to kill you?"_ Everest's ears perked up from the sound of another voice.

 _"Oh come Marshall, I was only having fun with her, it's not everyday I get to hear Skye angry, b-besides if she slaps me it wouldn't hurt if anything it won't even leave-"_

 _"Chase?"_

 _"A mark and she's not going to kill me either, hell Skye's not even that strong-"_

 _"Chase, stop?"_

 _"She'll just be wasting her energy trying to kill me, I don't even have to do anything and she'll already be out of breath and besides-_

 _"CHASE!"_

 _"What?"_ Before Marshall could answer a rage a angeried growls shot through the pup tag, Chase's question was soon answered.

 _"Sorry Skye, I thought I cut you off? As I was saying-"_

"Keep on talking and I swear when I see you again you won't have a head any more when I rip it off. Last chance tell me why you called before I bite your tail off? because you are really getting on my nerves and I'm meant to be spending time with my mate before I've got to fly to the bay where I have to face my once best friend and if you think that's a joke you better shut up. Joke around with me anymore Chase and it won't be Zuma who gets kicked out of the PAW Patrol, it'll be me after I kill you. I may be a girl, but remember this bitches can bite back ten times harder!"

By this time Everest was sure she was dead, damn Skye can be feisty all that anger she was holding in for her ex mate was all let go, the pup had never seen Skye like that before and yet it made the Husky laugh she couldn't believe how cute her mate looked when she was angry.

'Not to mention hot.' Everest thought licking her lips in desire as she sat up, climbing back on the couch only to hear laughter coming from the pink pup tag.

"That's it I'm done with that pup and here I thought he was meant to be the most mature one of us how wrong I was, he's more worse than Zuma-" Everest placed a paw to Skye's lips, before pressing her own pair against them.

"Shh...stop stressing, he's just messing with you, let me talk to him?" The Cockapoo's anger soon died down as she gently licked her mate across the lips, gently passing her the pink collar. Muttering a 'thank you' as she left the couch walking over to the kitchen. Everest smiled, before softly speaking.

"Hiya Chase."

 _"H-hey Everest what happened to Skye, the pup run off because she couldn't take a joke."_

 _"I told you Chase, you went too far if she doesn't come to the bay Zuma won't be happy because he'll think she's avoiding him and that would only make matters worse."_

 _"Don't worry she'll come."_ Everest wasn't so sure.

"What's this about Chase?" The Husky looked back, now seeing Skye walking back carrying two treats in her canines. One which she passed to Everest, their lips coming in contact for a split second.

 _"What time are you two coming to the bay?"_ Both females tilted their heads in confusion.

"Why does it matter what time, we're just all meeting up right?"

 _Y-yeah, but you know it would be nice to see you two?"_ Everest could only look more puzzled when Skye bursted out into sudden laughter.

"Sure it would, Chase that's the best joke yet-" Skye didn't have a chance to speak as the collar was snatched away from her.

"I don't think he was joking...okay what time do you want us to be there?"

 _"In a hour."_

"Why that soon?"

 _"You see when you get here."_ Everest voice was cut short when Skye snatched the collar back.

"Wait if you two are at the bay, where's Zuma and Rocky?"

 _"Should be on their way in a bit. So see you two in an hour yeah?"_ Everest looked at Skye as she simply nodded.

"Okay." The pup tag soon cut off as the blue light turned back to grey.

"So what are you going to say to Zuma?" Everest softly said while rubbing her nose over Skye's.

"I'm not sure yet...but I need to say sorry, I made a very big mistake breaking him and Rocky up, what was I thinking?" Skye began to lightly sob as she buried her muzzle in Everest's chest.

"Shh, don't worry everything's going to be fine, I'm sure you and Zuma can sort it out, it was just an accident Skye-"

"No it wasn't, I-I was angry with Zuma when he decided not to tell me that Chase was still cheating. I know I should've just got over it, but I don't understand why? I thought he would've of just told me, but instead he kept it to himself, I don't blame him for hating me he deserves to, I messed around with his life, I tore him and Rocky up I was so built up on betrayal I decided to pay him back...he won't forgive me I just know it, I don't even know why he wants to talk to me? He's just going to pretend up to the point when every pup's gone, then he'll probably rip me piece by piece and I wouldn't even fight back because I welcome it, he deserves to kill me I'm not worth it...I've lost him-" Everest couldn't take anymore as she wrapped her paws around the smaller pup holding her comfortably as Skye's tears made her lavender fur wet. Everest ran a paw up and down Skye's back with another paw. She lifted the Cockapoo's muzzle up.

"Skye, you know I would never let that happen to you! I won't let him touch you, besides I don't think Zuma wants to hurt you any more I think he just wants to talk he probably doesn't even know why you did it - does he?" The flying pup shook her head in response. "So maybe if you tell him the truth it'll help him understand, but I have to agree with you on one thing...Zuma might never forgive you, but he can at least bond with you right? I mean we're a team, it wouldn't be the same without you or him and I'm not letting you go and I don't think Rocky would let Zuma go either."

"S-so we should go to the b-bay then?" Everest looked into her mate's sad eyes that were looking a little glassy as they became stained with tears.

"Yes...don't worry anything happens know that I'll be here to protect you." The Husky leaned forward, her tongue gently licking away the tears that were flowing down. "Always." Very softly Everest ran her tongue down the side of Skye's muzzle coming closer to her lips which the Cockapoo was biting on, her breath was raspy from crying. A single tear ran down her muzzle once more as Everest connected their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. Before Skye could return it, the Husky pulled away.

"I love you."

"..."

"Er, Skye you okay?" Everest was taken back when the Cockapoo didn't say it as well. However before Everest could ask her mate, she was suddenly tackled down, fur brushing against her then lips invading her own pair, a kiss that Everest has never felt before. The two females may of kissed before, but never so intense, so passionate.

'Was Skye holding back?' The Husky thought as she returned the kiss, wrapping her paws around Skye's neck, running them up and down the smaller pup's back. A small moan escaped Everest's lips when she felt her mate's canines softly nibbling along her bottom lip, teasing her into submission yet the snow pup wouldn't go down so easy. Before she could regain her dominance however, Skye pulled back as their lips lingered only a second away.

"Sk - Mmpf..."

"H- how did I get such an amazing mate? I love you too Everest always will..." The Husky smiled, a single tear rolling down her muzzle.

"Before we go to the beach I want you to meet Moonlight, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be with you right now...so please?"

Meet Moonlight, could Skye really do that? The Cockapoo wasn't so sure about meeting the wolf who almost took her mate away, took the most important pup in her life forever. Skye wanted to grit her canines in anger, if she was to see the grey wolf, her paw would smack across her muzzle. Skye may of been stupid if she were to take on a wolf, a much bigger species than her with the same features only bigger. All the Cockapoo wanted to do was run up to the wolf, and tell her to 'stay away!'

"I don't know..." Once again Everest was surprised, but should it really be a shock when she knew what Skye was like? Jealous, possessive and the only word she'll use to describe the one she loves is 'mine' typical dominant word. "I just don't know if I could face her knowing...that she could've took you away from me!"

The next thing Everest felt was Skye's muzzle burying deep in her chest, tears mixing with fur.

"Skye, Moonlight's just a friend, sure I felt something for her, but that was a long time ago, that love all went when I met you." Everest placed a paw under the Cockapoo's muzzle, making her fuscia eyes lock with celerum blue. "Skye, I love you, always and forever, you're the pup I want to be with my whole life. You think I'm really going to leave you? After all what's happened yeah I should, but I chose not to and even if I tried I couldn't give up."

A small smile played on Skye's lips when she pulled Everest into an embrace, her lips very lightly touching a piece of lavender fur as the Cockapoo kissed her mate's neck.

"Okay..." Everest pulled Skye's muzzle away from her neck, pressing their lips together once more. Though Everest was happy, Skye still wasn't so sure as she could feel a sudden rage boiling up inside.

"I should go tell Jake?" Skye nodded in response as Everest jumped off the couch, running over to the room about to knock until she heard her owner speaking.

 _"Yeah I just got back not to long ago, Everest was bouncing up and down when she saw me."_

 _"That's great...listen Jake I was wondering if you want to come down to the lookout or go to a cafe and catch up?"_

 _"Sure Ryder, but what about the pups where are they going to be?"_

 _"At the bay, for an engagement party."_

"An engagement party?" Everest said, her ear still placed at the door as she heard more of the conversation, about to find out which two pups were engaged, until her paw slipped on a rolling blue ball, sending her tumbling to the floor.

 _"Sorry dude, I think I just heard something - gotta go."_ Jake hung up on the phone, walking to the door before going over to the closet where he saw a pink t-shirt with the words 'dog days' the t-shirt had other colours as well slightly pastled. Once he got the shirt on, the boy walked over to the door, to see a Lavender Husky flat down on the floor.

"Everest, since when do you play dead?" At the sound of her owner's voice, Everest bounced up.

"W-wait who's getting married? I heard you and Ryder talking and he said something about 'engagement' I don't understand w-" Jake quickly placed a hand on his companion's muzzle to stop any more rushed words coming out.

"First thing why were you listening? Second thing I don't know - come to think of it I was about to find out until I heard a sound coming from outside my door." Everest lowered her head down in shame, a tinted blush spreading across her muzzle. Jake removed his hand. "Now you can speak, but slow down? One of these days you're going to hurt yourself?" The Husky reached a paw to her head saluting.

"Yes sir." Jake let out a little giggle, before bending down so he could be at eye level with her. "AnywayI'mreallysorryIwas-"

"I said slowly?" Everest blushed once more.

"I meant to say I'm really sorry for eavesdropping, but me and Skye are going out for a bit to the forests and then we're going to the bay." Jake shook his head.

"Why the forest?" At this point Everest didn't have anything to say.

"Remember that old friend I told you about?" Jake nodded.

"Yes Moonlight she's a wolf right?" Everest nodded.

"Well I've seen her again..." Her blush grew when she thought of the grey wolf, Everest would never cheat on Skye, but not even she could deny how beautiful Moonlight is - how she stayed like that as she grew up. Her divine grey coat shines so bright, it's enough to make a pup blind. That shimmering grey fur once in sunlight turns into a glowing sliver similar to Rocky's fur, only Moonlight's fur is longer and so soft.

'Then again I haven't felt Rocky's - I think Zuma would kill me if I did, maybe I'll just ask the Chocolate Lab instead. The way Rocky looks any pup would think he is descended from wolves - not like we all aren't, but he resembles a wolf in so many ways-'

 _"Everest!"_

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" Jake slapped a hand to his face.

"There's no mission relax lucky star, now what were you saying before you got lost in thoughts?" What was Everest saying? The pup forgot herself, then she remembered something.

"Hey Jake, is Rocky part wolf?"

'This pup and her irrevelent questions.' Jake shook his head in disbelief.

"To be honest I'm not sure maybe you should ask Ryder? Apparently Rocky's scared of them-"

"He's scared of anything especially things beginning with w." Everest let out a little giggle only to stop laughing when she saw her owner's face. The Husky stood on her hind legs as her two front paws stretched her owner lips to look like a smile. "There much better." Jake couldn't hold it in for long as he started lightly laughing. Everest joined in once more, giving her owner's face a sweet lick.

"O-okay, I think we're getting off subject. Now what's this about Moonlight? What do you mean you've seen her?" Everest jumped down on all fours.

"Yesterday, I saw her down in the mountains, near the forests, she lives there now." At this point Jake's jaw dropped.

"Everest are saying that there's a wolf living in Adventure bay?" The Husky instantly nodded.

"Y-yeah! Why is that a bad thing?" The Husky's ear slightly drooped down.

"I'm not sure, Adventure bay doesn't have wolves, to see one return will be like a national discovery, but that's the thing if an-"

"She's not dangerous,-"

"To you she's not, but wolves are very territorial and they run in packs-"

"Moonlight's a lone wolf." Jake placed a hand on the Husky's head, stroking the soft fur around Everest's ear. "I-I don't understand?"

"She could be a danger to society, I don't think Mayor Goodway would allow a wild animal to live i-"

"She's not dangerous, I know Moonlight she would never hurt anyone, nor step paw in the city. She's so happy to be back, so close to where I live. She'll hide out so no one spots her. So what if she's a wolf? They're not dangerous all they want is to live life in peace...p-please Jake d-don't send my friend away?" Everest placed her two paws together as tears rolled down her muzzle.

Jake wasn't about to do anything, it was the people of Adventure bay who might, if Mayor Goodway found out, Moonlight would surely not be allowed in her town. Jake didn't fear wolves, he used to study on the decreasing population of them, wondering why so many are becoming so less. It was all because of hunting. One of the reasons Jake doesn't visit his family much, his father was a hunter, a rifle hanging like a trophy on the wall and many animal heads to go with it, so some sort of prize, it made Jake sick to his stomach when he went to his parents house. They were capitalists, everything they loved was all to do with America, they were proud to live in a worthy country, only thing they didn't like out of everything was.

Animals.

If it was pets or wild they hated them - well only one, Jake's father never liked animals for some reason, every week or so he go hunting for some more 'trophies' to hang up on his wall, then there was Jake's mother she

loved everything, her heart was filled with love and purity. Jake remembered when he was young how he wanted a pet so bad, he was so fond of dogs especially Huskies, even wolves fascinated the boy. He asked his dad for a dog so many times, the man would shake his head in disgust. While his mother would try and convince her husband to no avail the man said no. So Jake never got his dream of owning a dog.

Until he found Everest - Jake's lucky star.

Since she's been in his life, everyday the boy would wake up with a smile on his face, looking over at the curled ball on lavender laying on his bed, her cerulean blue eyes closed as she slept peacefully. Jake was so thankful for Everest. The boy didn't just see her as a pet he saw her how Ryder see his pups - as family. A loyal companion who will be there till the end. When the boy told his dad of the puppy who saved him. The man stood frozen for a second, looking over at his sick wife, before turning his head back, disgust written all over it. Since he had Everest, Jake doesn't care what his father thinks, he loves animals just like his mother.

"Everest, I'm not sending her away. I would never do that!" Jake softly ran his fingers along the Husky's soft fur. "Just maybe being in Adventure Bay isn't the best place for her?" Everest lowered her head.

By the couch, Skye had a sudden frown on her muzzle as she saw the tears running down her mate's eyes. Without thinking the Cockapoo jumped off, running over to where the lavender Husky is. Everest was caught by surprise when she felt fur brush against her own. Skye continued nuzzling her. Jake stepped back a little as he stood up.

"S-she wants to stay here..."

"And she will," Skye said, turning her head to face Jake. "There must be something we could do?" The boy shook his head.

"Afraid not, Everest if you talk to her then maybe she can go to the forests just outside A-"

"Moonlight doesn't want to leave me again, just please let her stay here? She may be a wolf, but she'll never hurt someone!" Jake sighed in defeat.

"It's not my choice, but if you make sure of it, if anyone finds out then maybe Mayor Goodway would consider her living here?" A small smile played on the Husky's lips as she looked down.

Skye wasn't sure about Moonlight, but she'll do anything to keep her mate happy.

"Don't worry Eve," Skye comforted, wrapping her paw around Everest's neck. "Let's go see her?" The Husky's smile grew.

"O-okay."

"Just tell Moonlight to be careful?" Both pups nodded as Jake walked away. They both turned to each other.

"So should we go?" Skye whispered, wiping a tear away from the snow pup's eye. Everest didn't say anything, but nod her head once more.

After waving goodbye to Jake, the two pups walked out the front door, looking over at their vehicles.

"How are we going to get there?" Everest reached a paw to her head.

"I'll take my snow plow and you fly?" Skye agreed, running over to her grey and pink copter, putting her pink goggles on, the Cockapoo placed her paws on the throttle pulling it up. Before flying off, she looked over at her mate who was now wearing her trademark snow hat, her paw too on the controls about to go until the door creaked.

"Everest come here for a second?" The pup obeyed jumping out, her eyes going wide when she saw Jake holding an exact replica of her black collar with the customised blue pup tag with a silver tree on it.

"I-I...b-but how?" Jake smiled, bending down to pick up the Husky.

"As soon as I came home, I realised you don't have your collar, so I always keep a spare just in case." Jake carefully placed the back leather over Everest's neck. He gave her a quick peck on the top of her head, which she happily returned with a lick to his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Everest bounced. Jake waved once more as he walked back inside the cabin.

Skye let out a little giggle with how happy her mate was. Everest bounced her way back to her snow plow, pressing down a button.

"See ya on the other side mate?" Skye cheered, as she pressed a button then moved the cyclic control stick, the pink propeller blades started circling in seconds. Before the Cockapoo knew it, she was up in the sky. "This pup's gotta fly."

Everest did the same, as her truck started moving along the snow, she barked happily, a single howl escaping.

On the other side, two big grey ears perked up as the sweet tune flowed through them. Moonlight stood on four paws as she jumped up on a rock, her lips twisting into a smile as she recognised that howl, her instincts took over as her she lifted her muzzle up, she took a deep breath before letting out her own howl. Being a wolf, Moonlight's howl echoed throughout the town of Adventure bay.

Many citizens were confused as they heard the sound. The pups have never made a sound, so loud yet so spectacular like that before. Down at the lookout, Ryder was by the balcony, his face grinning at he stared at the beautiful reflection of his girlfriend on his pup pad. Once he heard the sound, his hands loosened their grip letting the pad fall over the balcony. Ryder's jaw dropped as he realised what he'd just let fall.

Luckily Zuma and Rubble were just outside the lookout, waiting for a particular Mixed breed.

"Remind me why you two are wearing shirts?" Rubble questioned looking over at Zuma's bright orange t-shirt covering his brown fur. The shirt had managed to cover every part, but the Lab's navy blue collar with his pup tag and his favourite accessory. His engagement tag, slightly swinging all around.

"Chase's idea dude, today he's in total contwol. Even if it's me and Wocky engagement pawty."

Rubble titled his head in confusion. Just as he heard a single sound dancing in his ears. Before questioning it, he suddenly heard Ryder's voice scream out, Rubble looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw a blue device falling. The English Bulldog quickly ran before jumping up, catching the pup pad securely in his canines.

"Good catch dude!" Rubble nodded with pride. Up on the balcony, Ryder relaxed, letting his rapid heartbeat go down.

Rubble carefully dropped the pad, while still looking at his friend.

"Thanks. I should probably go give this back to Ryder?" Zuma nodded as Rubble ran inside the lookout. The Chocolate Lab sighed looking over at the green pup house.

"Wocky you weady yet? Because I think Chase is going to kill us if we'we late?"

 _"Erm yeah, I'm coming out in a second Zumi."_ Inside the Mixed breed was clipping the last button on his grassy green shirt with little silver palm trees on it. He looked in the mirror, a wide smile plastered on his muzzle when he looked at the swinging golden tag. He couldn't believe it, it felt almost unreal. Once the shirt was done up, the light grey pup reached his paw up to the little tuffs of fur at the top of his head, he ran his paw through them making the three thick bits turn into long individual strands that fell like bangs. He brushed them slightly so they don't cover his eyes. He looked himself in the mirror once more before placing a pair of black shades on top to keep the bangs from lifting up.

Rocky smiled again, striking a little pose as he walked to the door, about to press the button before he called out.

 _"Your eyes are closed right?"_ Zuma almost forgot that, he quickly placed his paws over his eyes.

"Y-yeah." Rocky pushed his paw on the button, revelling the sun rays as the door slid open. The Mixed breed slowly walked out he only stopped when he was seconds away from Zuma.

"You can take your paws away now?" The Chocolate Lab gently removed his paws, his eyes going wide when they were glued to Rocky. Zuma couldn't believe his eyes the way his mate looked. The green shirt contrasted so well with his light grey fur, then the way those little tufts of fur turned into soft wavy lines running down Rocky's head, just above his eyes. Zuma could swear he was in a trance for once in his whole life he was speechless. He kept on narrowing his eyes up and down the Mixed breed's body.

Rocky blushed as his mate gazed deeply at him. The blush only grew more when Zuma approached him.

"S-so how do I l-look?" The Mixed breed's muzzle grew hot when he felt a sudden soft sensation on the side. Zuma was completely starstruck, in a dreamy trance. "Z-Zuma?"

"W-Wocky, I don't even know what to say you look...you look..." Rocky couldn't help but let out a little giggle as his mate was still gazing. "I'm so lost wight now." Zuma started to let his paw dance along the Mixed breed's muzzle.

 _"Wow!"_ Both pups snapped out of their trance looking at the dazed Bulldog, half a treat hanging in his canines. Rocky lowered his head bashfully, his muzzle now completely red from shyness.

"Don't I look good?" The Mixed breed was starting to have doubts about wearing the outfit. Zuma immediately turned his head, his eyes going wide when he saw a single tear running down Rocky's muzzle.

"Damn I'm surprised you don't have every pup wanting to marry you? I thought if we wear clothes we'll look so weird, but wow Rocky you look so good in them!" Zuma finally found his answer.

"Really?" Rocky turned to his mate. "Zuma? What do you think?" The Chocolate Lab closed the gap between him and Rocky as he gently placed a light kiss against the Mixed breed's lips.

"Wocky...you look so handsome."

"Handsome? He looks drop dead gorgeous, I swear if you wasn't marrying Zuma, I would so make you mine!" The Chocolate Lab instantly turned his head in shock as Rocky lowered his.

"Wubble since when awe you attwacted to males?" The English Bulldog put his paws up.

"I'm not sure, but I'll totally have Rocky as my mate!" Once again, Zuma turned his head back in shock.

"Paws off Wubble, he's mine!" The Chocolate Lab wrapped his paws around Rocky's neck in a possessive manner, a light growl escaping. Rocky smiled, giving a sweet, tender lick to his mate's muzzle before softly whispering in Zuma's ear.

"Yours..."

The English Bulldog huffed in defeat.

"I guess I'm destined to be alone." Rubble cried before walking away. "Anyway shouldn't we get to the beach, by the way aren't Chase and Marshall wearing shirts as well?"

"Maybe." Both pups looked at each other, imagining what their friends could be doing right now.

* * *

 _"Wait what?!"_

"Come on Marshall, it's Zuma's idea-"

"I don't care Chase, there's no way I'm wearing that, we're pups we don't wear clothes!"

"What about on missions and our collars aren't they clothes?" Marshall opened his mouth, but no words came out he soon realised that he didn't have an answer.

"Still I'm not wearing it!" Chase wasn't giving up. He walked around the Dally, his fluffy tail curling around Marshall's muzzle. Before he could do anything, he felt a soft yet pleasurable sensation as Chase very lightly nipped one of Marshall's ears, running his tongue down the earlobe. An instant moan escaped. "Ch-Chase, stop?" The Dally giggled with an aroused moan at the end. The Shepherd didn't listen as he continued to please his mate.

Marshall knew talking to Chase would be just a waste of time, the Dally smirked before taking a quick bite at Chase's tail, he immediately pulled away walking until he was muzzle to muzzle with Marshall once more.

"What was that for?" The Dalmatian continued to smirk turning his head to the side before he knew it, his back hit the sandy ground. An instant moan escaped his lips when Chase climbed over him, his hot breath teasing the fur around Marshall's neck while his paw danced along Marshall's lower side. Since earlier every touch from the Shepherd instantly turned the Dally on. "Didn't any pup tell you not to disobey your Alpha?"

"N-no..." Chase knew this was too easy, Marshall was like putty in his paws. "I just don't want to wear that!" The Shepherd bent down as he started planting sweet butterfly kisses along his mate's neck.

"It's just for one day, once the party's over I'll end up ripping it off you anyway...I like you better without anything on." Marshall could swear he was loosing control. Chase's voice sounded more huskier than usual, his kisses seemed more desperate, almost as if he's 'begging'. "Come on...please?"

Now Marshall could swear he's dreaming, although this side of Chase he should start getting used to. The sweet talk, begging, exposing his weaknesses were all things that Chase now showed. Marshall really wanted to see how far he could take this.

"F-fine!" Chase howled in victory, as Marshall threw his head back in defeat. He knew he couldn't fight it for long.

The Shepherd slowly climbed off his mate before running over the checkered blanket, underneath was two bags that held two perfectly designed shirts along with two different coloured shades. He grabbed the bag, running back to Marshall. The pup was now sitting up as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Which one am I wearing?" Chase snuck his nose into one of the bags, gently pulling out a red buttoned shirt with little orange fire symbols all around it. Marshall stared unsure at the outfit. "Really?" Chase nodded happily, stepping a little closer to the Dally.

"Now paws up so I put this on for you?" Marshall growled. "Come on just this once please..." The Dally soon gave up, bringing his paws up. Chase opened up the shirt, slipping the open sleeves through Marshall's paws, he lifted the collar of the shirt up before ruffling up his mate's fur.

"Hey!" Chase lightly giggled, his hot breath tickling the hairs around Marshall's neck. "It's looks good on you." Marshall growled, the sound soon turning into a sharp gasp as Chase's fur came in contact with the Dally's neck as the Shepherd nuzzled him before running his tongue sensually down it.

"Chase..." The Shepherd lifted his muzzle up blue met amber. Marshall leaned in, but his lips were blocked with a paw. Chase leaned down once more his canines grabbing the buttons clipping them together leaving two open at the top. Chase left Marshall for a second as he retrieved the Dally's collar, once back he placed the collar over Marshall's pure white fur, giving a single spot in the middle of his neck a soft kiss.

Marshall before had spots that looked like black clouds now those conjoined spots soon separated into little midnight black dots that dusted around his body, his short haired coat stayed, but the softness increased as well at it looked so silky, so radiant in the sunlight. Chase's was once so short with two colours on his body. Now his fur was slight darker, his undercoat before was a tan colour now it's a sight light creamy brown his over coat was a darker brown, his fur soon grew longer and much fluffier, but still ever so soft.

The only thing that mostly stayed with the two pups was their eyes, they never changed. Marshall's still had that divine arctic blue that glows and Chase always had that shimmering amber that transcended into gold with a hint of red when seen in the sunlight.

A small moan escaped Marshall's lips from the intimate touch, this caught Chase by surprise but then he remembered earlier.

'I bet he's wishing that I didn't stop now?' Chase's lips curved into a wicked smirk. As his paws danced along Marshall's neck, folding the collar of the shirt. The Dally moaned once more, from just a single touch Chase was making him go crazy. Marshall wrapped his paws around the Shepherd's neck, pressing Chase's muzzle deep into the Dally's fur.

The instant motion made Marshall loose balance as he fell to his back once more. Chase almost couldn't control himself any more as he looked at his mate's passionate glance not to mention his paw thrown above his head.

"What are you doing?" Marshall blinked pulling Chase closer until their muzzles touched.

"I need you..." Chase tried, but he couldn't restrict himself any longer. His lips desperately pressed against Marshall's, his paw reaching over through the shirt, the movement only just made the buttons come undone. Fur brushed against fur.

"I love it when you don't have anything on anyway..." Chase breathed as he lips lingered for a second before connecting them with the pup underneath him. "I love you..." Marshall sharply gasped, his paw running down Chase's chest. Their tongues soon found each other as they messily played. Marshall and Chase didn't care about making their moment feel like magic right now they just needed each other in anyway. Marshall leaned up slightly so Chase was straddling him, the Dally wrapped his paws around the Shepherd's neck. Their kiss never breaking as they lost themselves in passion.

Chase's paws lifted the Dally's yellow collar off before running them down Marshall's chest opening the shirt more, the Dally moaned a little louder as the Shepherd's paw teased his small nubs, Marshall's claws started to sharpy dig into Chase's back making the police pup growl, his paw running lower swirling sensually along the fire pup's navel before wrapping his paw around his goal, lips left each other as they lingered as if almost touching once more.

"I told you...you should've just let me do this earlier, but you had to be stubborn...Zuma and Rocky are not even here yet, they'll call us when they're coming to the bay..." Marshall threw his head back in pleasure when Chase's lips made contact with the soft skin around his neck.

"I-I know I'm sorry, I just can't control myself any longer...I need you...please me my Alpha, free me from this desire..."

Chase's paw moved up and down over Marshall's shaft, claws continued to dig in his back mixing pleasure with pain. The Shepherd could also feel his lust building up, a tension that he couldn't hold in. His body began moving up and down as his hips gyrated. His desirable instincts took over.

"Call me that again!" His paw moved up and down slowly.

"Call. You. What?" Marshall moaned, as his lips started planting small butterfly kisses along Chase's neck, his paw running down Chase's chest.

"You know what word I'm talking about...say it again and I'll go faster?!" He breathed, his canines pulling roughly on Marshall's ear as his tongue licked along the earlobe with slight aggression. "Say it!" He growled.

"Alpha...please Chase...my Alpha...I need you...so bad please..." Marshall couldn't help but be even more aroused, Chase's voice sounded more dominant, more controlling, like an Alpha. This made Marshall only more submissive.

"Your wish is my command my Beta." Marshall cooed at the name, throwing his head back in pleasure once more as Chase's paw moved faster while laying soft sensual licks down his mate's neck.

"Ch-Chase...kiss me?" The Shepherd happily obeyed, pulling Marshall's muzzle down, beads of sweat dripping down his head as his artic blue eyes fluttered up and down, struggling to stay open. Both muzzles flushed scarlet as Chase crashed his lips onto Marshall's, their kiss burning with passion, their lips moving around in synchronisation with slight ferocity. "Y-you're never this rough?"

"You...don't...seem...to...mind." Marshall loved it!

Instead of letting their tongues dance in passion, Chase let his lick along his mate's bottom lip before letting his canines bite down, before lightly nipping.

Marshall could feel himself getting close, the way Chase was moving his body up and down was throwing the Dally over the edge. The Shepherd's ears perked up when he heard a slight snap as Marshall threw his head back once more lost in ecstasy. The Dally's ears fell back, before Chase connected their lips once again. Kiss after kiss a never ending exotic feeling.

Suddenly a soft eerie tune could be heard both snapping the starstruck pups out of their trance. Chase's lips immediately disconnected a string of saliva following their path. Their eyes locked together once more. Marshall desperately moaned, trying to bring that sensation back by pulling Chase forward.

"M-Marshall wait - was that a howl?" The Dally didn't listen as he leaned his muzzle into Chase's neck, inhaling that sweet fragrance that still lingered.

"Who cares." Chase let out a light growl when Marshall's lips planted a soft kiss.

"That howl was loud it was - Mmpf..."

"Shut up!" Chase bit his lip in passion as he felt a warm feeling start to take over his body.

 _'Beep, beep'_

How Marshall wished his wasn't a rescue pup sometimes, he wished that he could just turn his pup tag off, but it wasn't his tag - it was Chase's. The Shepherd removed himself from the Dally, making Marshall fall to his back once more as he growled in frustration, he look up at the tag an orange glow lighting up.

'Can I have one with moment with Chase without every pup interrupting us?!' He placed his paws together, his back paws ran down the Shepherd's fur once more, a single moan escaped when his paw accidental pressed down on the tag.

"Marshall..."

 _"Mawshall? It's Zuma - isn't that pup with you by now? Just called to tell you that me and Wocky awe coming to the bay now - oh and Chase it bettew not be a disatew!"_

"H-hey Zuma...erm yeah M-Marshall's with me and t-the bay all set up as well so see you soon."

 _"Ewm yeah...bye dude - by the way you know Wubble is attwacted to Wocky-"_

 _"He didn't say he's attracted to me, he just said that I look good-"_

 _"Wocky he was pwactically eye mating you, only I can do that. Oh yeah I'm still talking to Chase - anyway gotta go dudes bye."_

"I didn't know that Rubble likes males I thought he loves Skye?" Chase turned back, confusion spread across his muzzle. Marshall's back paws grabbed hold of Chase's lower torso bringing the Shepherd closer to the Dally.

"I don't even know half of what Zuma said, but we need to get ready now."

"What's the rush?" Marshall pulled again, making Chase fall on top of him.

"M-Marshall I want this I really do, but let's wait till later before Zuma kills me...we don't have time for this." As much as Marshall needed him, Chase wouldn't give in.

"So serious...you need to relax more." Marshall reached up, laying a long sensual lick down the side of Chase's muzzle. "Let me help you?" Once again the Shepherd was losing control.

"Marshall...I can't, not now." Before the Dally could lock their lips together, the Shepherd jumped off his mate.

Marshall growled, his lips pouting in desperate need. This time he's so going to kill Zuma! The Dally huffed in sexual frustration, rolling over so he was on his front, his tail risen high up in the air.

Chase somehow caught the scent, as it ran through his nose, he looked back seeing how desperate his mate really is, Chase's instincts once again started kicking in.

"Dammit Marshall why must you be so irresistible? This is like sweet torture!" The pup muttered under his breath. His body moving closer, but he fought back, fighting only made him want more. Before he could do anything stupid, the Shepherd ran towards the bay, jumping straight in the cold sea.

When Marshall heard a 'splash' he looked back seeing no trace of his mate.

"Chase?" He stood up, now standing on four paws, picking up his collar walking over to the pier. "Chase?" He leaned down, looking in the clear blue water. Suddenly he felt his body lose balance as he fell deep in the sea, the red clothing drenching wet before sticking to the Dally's fur.

 _"You...need...to...cool...down!"_ Marshall turned his head, a blush staining his muzzle when he looked at his soaked mate.

"Chase why are we in water?" The Shepherd lowered his head, a crimson blush painted on the sides.

"I had too - you - me...we...I just couldn't-"

"What?"

"I just couldn't control myself any more, I had to throw myself in the water I had no choice!" Marshall blinked.

"So why get me wet?"

"B-because you're the one who's driving me crazy, as soon as I come back on the bay, you'll be all over me again and I...I won't stop next time!" Marshall smiled, swimming over until he was inches away from Chase.

"I'm sorry I don't what got over me...thanks for throwing in the water, but you could've done it without the shirt." Chase blushed once more, his paw caressing little circles down Marshall's muzzle, the Dally gave a tender lick when the paw danced over his lips. "I love you." Marshall leaned in, lightly pecking Chase on the lips.

"I...I love you too." Chase returned the kiss.

The two once lust driven pups soon swam to shore, this time not getting carried away, they both helped each other into their outfits. Luckily Chase had a spare for Marshall. This time they didn't fight for temptation, one last accessory as they both placed their collars on. Chase's shirt was a bit different to Marshall's as his was navy blue with little yellow stars on, the Dally grinned while clipping the last button before ruffling up Chase's fur, it only made the Shepherd look ten times better.

They both put the shades on the top of their head before pressing their paws on each other's chest. Chase ran his along the thin material, while Marshall did the same. After a minute went by, their eyes never tore away, always locked in a passionate gaze while there paws continued roaming over their chest.

Chase and Marshall soon walked over to checkered blanket once again eating - more like feeding each other. Marshall picked up a treat with his canines bringing it over to Chase this time the Shepherd took the full bite, his lips delicately brushing over the Dally's. The German Shepherd repeated the action grabbing a treat before bringing it over to his mate, their lips coming in contact as the treat was passed to Marshall. They continued this as they await for the other pups, little did they know that a black figure was watching them, his brown eyes narrowing over to the Shepherd, his lips curling into a wide smirk.

 _"My, my look how you've grown Chase."_

* * *

"Was that Moonlight just now?" Skye asked as she spoke into her pup tag.

 _"Yeah."_ Everest replied, now driving towards the forests.

"Wow she's loud!" Everest couldn't help but giggle at her mate's reaction.

 _"Skye she is a wolf, their howls are meant to be loud."_

"Ohh right..." Both pups giggled once more, before they both knew it they had made it to forests. Everest jumped out of her snow plow while Skye was just descending from the air. She landed her copter before jumping out.

"So where's Moonlight?" Everest pointed a paw towards the trees.

"Through there." The two pups started walking along the snowy floor, Skye soon found it too cold so she jumped out the lavender Husky's back. "S-Skye?"

"My paws are too cold." The Cockapoo let out a little giggle as she rested her head by Everest's neck, giving her soft fur a slow lick before gently nuzzling her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Everest whispered as she went through the last set of trees. Both pups eyes widen when they see the clear part of the forest's the lake softly flowing along with a hilltop by the edge.

A figure soon came into view, Skye quickly jumped off her mate's back, her fuchsia eyes widened even more when the figure is revealed.

'Wow!' Skye thought as four light grey paws, long glossy fur and a set of gorgeous gold eyes walked up to the two pups, Skye knew she was the smallest pup in Adventure Bay, but she felt tiny as the silver wolf walked closer, her ears twitching in delight. Skye couldn't believe her luck.

Moonlight was absolutely beautiful the most prettiest thing on four paws, the Cockapoo sweared she was drooling, she looked over at her mate how did she deserve Everest? Now she felt lucky not to mention surprised, how could Everest turned down such a beautiful creature for a plain ordinary pup like Skye? The Cockapoo soon let jealousy kick in, Skye's beauty was nothing compared to Moonlight, it was as if her fur showered over her like a warm cloak. The sun seemed to be on the wolf like a spotlight, not to mention making her eyes illuminate.

"Hello again Everest what a pleasant surprise." Skye was dreaming or she was dead the way Moonlight spoke was so elegant, so soft and so perfect. Again 'wow' was the only word rushing through Skye's mind.

"The pleasure's all mine Moonlight." Skye was shocked, what happened to Everest's voice?

She became even more surprised when the wolf and pup started laughing.

"Oh my, I don't think I could've kept that up for long!"

"Me either!"

Skye was puzzled.

"I may be a wolf, but posh so doesn't work for me." Everest giggled once more before pulling her friend into a longing hug. "I missed you..."

Skye's blood was burning, she decided to break the second reunion up.

"So Moonlight is it? Everest has told me so much about you." The wolf could easily see she was being challenged. She pulled Everest closer, the Husky was only an inch smaller than Moonlight, not to mention their muzzles looked so similar. Everest blushed when she could feel the warm, hot sensation breathing on her neck. Now Skye was angry.

"Nice to finally meet you Skye...Everest has told me so much about you as well." The Cockapoo could only growl as Moonlight laid a slow lick down the side of Everest's muzzle. Skye was confused her mate looked so submissive.

"Hey paws off! Everest is my mate!" Moonlight grinned, Skye had no idea who she's messing with.

"I know I can tell by the cute mating mark, but she's also my friend and Everest doesn't seem to mind." The Husky was completely aware what was happening, but she wanted to see if Skye would fight for her. She brought her muzzle up, laying a soft lick back before breathing in the wolf's ear.

"Just play along." Moonlight nodded in response.

"I don't care she's _my_ mate so back off!" Moonlight could only giggle.

"Don't challenge me pup we all know that Everest could be mine with a click of my paw." Moonlight broke the embrace, laying Everest on the snowy ground, before pretending to kiss along the Husky's neck, her lips barely touching, but Skye was convinced from the instant moans. She growled once more.

"You may be beautiful, you may be an enchanting goddess who can get any wolf or pup you want, but no matter what I will not let you have my mate! I'm her Alpha and she's my Beta, Everest is mine and I'm hers that mark on her neck shows that she belongs to me! So I'll give you two seconds to take your paws off my mate before I break them off and don't think I won't because I'm smaller and weaker when it comes down to love my heart makes me strong, strong enough to bring you down! You'll never compare to what me and Everest have I love her and she loves me! So I'm warning you touch her again and I won't think twice to end you!"

Everest could only smile as she listened to her mate speak, heartfelt words that'll bring a pup to tears and obvious devotion that they both shared. At that point the lavender Husky knew she made the better choice when she marked Skye. No secrets no lies, Skye meant every word. Everest's eyes narrowed over to Moonlight who pretended to act as a dominant. Everest snapped the silver wolf out of her trance by a kiss to the lips.

"Moonlight you're a sweetie, but Skye's right I love her and it'll always be her." The wolf knew that her and Everest were just playing, but every time Everest mentioned those words, it felt like a knife to the heart. Moonlight was still in love with her and it's was hard to let go. Fighting back the tears, she continued to play along.

"Then I guess I'm am defeated by the power of love, run to your mate and never look back!" Everest nodded as Moonlight climbed off. Once the Husky was free she ran towards Skye, tackling the Cockapoo down before pressing their lips together in a kiss.

"You're mine!" Skye whispered with a determined growl.

"You too!" Their lips locked once more. Moonlight's heartbroken muzzle was covered by a mask as she faked a smile, a single tear escaping.

'How I wish it was me who was yours...my pretty Husky...Everest my love.'

"We should go to the bay now?" Skye whispered, rubbing her nose over Everest's. Moonlight couldn't help but awe at the sight, but if you were to look closely you would see a hint of green in them. She slowly walked away from the two females, going past the trees where the sun came into view, when shining down, the grey wolf's fur shimmered in enchantment. Each individual hair looked like glitter as if the sun was sprinkling pixie dust on her.

No matter how beautiful Moonlight looked, she didn't feel it. She took a look back, gold eyes narrowing at the cream coloured pup now flipping her gamboge shaggy ears left and right to which Everest lightly nipped at. A low growl escaped from the wolf's lips.

'Why her? Why not me?'

Moonlight didn't have an answer, but then she had this one doubt, being a wolf.

'Is it because she's softer? More gentle? Does her light touches make you moan in delight?'

Question after question, the more she thought the more she cried. Without realising it, a small whimper of sadness freed from her trembling lips.

'I don't want to lose you, but pretending to let go is so hard, will I always be 'just a friend'? Or maybe one day I could be more? If I told you my feelings when we were young would you be mine now? I must not be beautiful if I cannot make you mine. She's pretty, she has your heart not me.'

Another whimper escaped Moonlight's lips, her paws started to feel weak as she looked down at her reflection, a broken wolf with broken notes. That howl of joy would be her last one, as her heart would be filled with too much pain to sing a happy tune. The calls of the wind are so silent to the silver wolf, so slow that nothing would ever be in harmony.

'Everest you were my perfect harmony, my sweet symphony now my howls have no melody, have nothing but a cold sound.'

Everest turned her head, her eyes going wide when she saw an empty hilltop. All of a sudden her ears perk up when she hears as if almost a silent howl, but so soft that the sound was barely heard. The Husky grew concerned as she climbed off her mate, Skye tilted her head in confusion when she watched Everest walk away. Before questioning it or calling her mate back. Her fuchsia eyes glanced over to the elegant silver wolf by the lake, her head lowered and ears falling back.

The Cockapoo watched in curiosity as Moonlight lifted her paw, very lightly brushing across her lips.

'Why must you tease me so much? Do you hear my calls in the night or is that kiss just a dream?'

Moonlight's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gentle tap on her back, her stained gold eyes which were still fighting tears, turned back.

"Everest are you alright?" The Husky walked around until her eyes locked with Moonlight's.

"I could ask you the same thing...have you been crying?" Everest reached a paw, softly brushing it underneath Moonlight's eye, a tear leaving it. "What's wrong?" The wolf turned her muzzle afraid of being heartbroken any more. Everest turned to Skye.

"Skye could you give us a minute?" The Cockapoo was surprised, but walked away knowingly. Her eyes piecing sharpy into golden ones.

"You didn't have to do that." Moonlight said, another tear escaping.

"Yes I did, Skye will understand but you're my friend Moonlight and I care about you, so please tell me why you're crying?" Everest ran her paw softly down Moonlight's muzzle, as if her paw was dancing on the wolf's fur. "Please?"

"You already know...so it shouldn't bother you-"

"I don't know, Moonlight you've never been like this not even when we were young, you've never been sad only happy...I don't like seeing you cry please smile all the wolves used to say to shine so bright when you do and it's makes you look even more beautiful-"

"I'm not beautiful!" Everest was shocked, not to mention confused. Moonlight was the perfect definition of that word, she was always so pretty, her eyes lit up the whole world, while all the animals would faint from her pure, glowing elegance.

"Yes you are! Why say you're not?" Moonlight growled, turning her head back again, Everest continued caressing the wolf's soft, silky fur. "Moonlight..."

"Why don't you love me Everest?" The Husky once again was surprised, but she lowered her head in guilt. She never realised how sensitive Moonlight could be, nor that she would let love tear her in two.

"I'm sorry I really am...but I'm in love with Skye, she's my mat-"

"Was it always her, wasn't there one day where you thought of me more as a friend?" Everest shook her head.

"Yes there was. When we were young it was always you and me, one that my pack didn't even know about, you were my secret friend, but still I felt something different as well. Before I met Skye, yes Moonlight I was in love with you, you had no idea how much...that's why I was so broken when you got captured, I thought I'll never have a chance to tell you. Then when you came back it was too late, I gave up on the feelings I had for you and I fell for some pup else." It pained the Husky so much, seeing her best friend who was always strong, now bawling out tears.

"So I guess it doesn't matter now?" Moonlight lowered her head, while Everest's paw run along the wolf's very long ears.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't mean we can't be friends-"

"No! There's just no point any more!" Moonlight spat, thrashing Everest's paw away before walking away. "I shouldn't of come back!"

"Wait Moonlight?!" Everest run up to the wolf, pulling her back. "Don't go...I can't lose you again, I do love you just not the way you want that doesn't mean you should go! Please I lost you once I'm not about to let that happen again! Before I was too young, but now I'm old enough to realise that I'm not letting you go. Don't give up, you'll find love one day. After when you went, I was alone thinking my heart would never heal. Skye helped me with that she made me realise that true love is found more than once!" Everest felt her fur wet when tears started falling down her muzzle. "Just please don't go?!"

It was almost as if the Husky's heart was split in two, her mind went back to times ago, memories filled with happy times, a wolf and a Husky playing in the darkness in the woods, running through the trees, before stopping to catch their breaths. Echoes of laughter harmonised with the wind.

"Why did you kiss me Everest? Was it still a game to you, didn't you feel anything?" The Husky once again was surprised, not to mention confused.

Why did she kiss Moonlight? Everest was in love with Skye, finally they're together and she presses her lips against the silver wolf. Is Everest some kind of idiot?

"Am I really just a friend? We had a connection we still do. Tell me right now that you don't love me, like I know you do? Tell me the truth, howl from your heart?"

Everest was truly confused! She was sure she was in love with Skye, the beautiful Cockapoo that stole her heart...that was before Moonlight came back. The lavender Husky howled from her heart she found her one true mate...but why does her heart skip a thousand beats just being an inch away from the wolf. That's when she started to think...can love be shared? Just yesterday Everest thought she didn't feel the same, but now she wasn't so sure. Her white paw reached up, running across her lips as she stepped closer to the wolf. Muzzle to muzzle almost touching.

"Everest..."

"It was real...the kiss, I wasn't playing around, I meant it...I still love you, more than I should-"

"Prove it!" Everest blinked, her canines lightly biting her lip. Moonlight tilted the snow pup's muzzle up, lips slightly lingering. "Kiss me again."

Behind the forests, a figure gasped out in shock, her heart breaking slightly while fuschia eyes stained with rows of tears full of hurt. Her eyes while being slightly blurry could only watch as the lavender Husky drew closer, her paw cupping the side of the silver wolf's muzzle, cerulean blue eyes disappearing from Skye's view. In a second her lips had eventually met with soft, tender grey ones.

Skye could feel her heart burning with fury and betrayal, her own lips trembling with sorrow. Her canines showing as she growled angrily. But how could the Cockapoo be so mad? It was Everest who made the first move, not that Moonlight didn't easily return. The wolf's lips soon moved in synchronization with the lavander Husky's. Their kiss was like no other Skye had seen.

"First Zuma, then Chase and now Everest!" Skye sighed turning away from the two still lip locking, paws running along each other's muzzle, eyes closed in bliss. "Am I just not meant to be happy?"

The wolf and pup kissed for what would seem forever, a simple soft peck turned into an intense, passionate moment. Paws continuing to run, until Everest pushed on Moonlight's chest, the wolf's heartbeat raced rapidly, the single movement made her grey fur hit the snowy ground, Everest laid on top never once breaking the kiss.

The Husky didn't know what got into her, it's almost like she needed this moment, like she would never get a chance again. Their first kiss felt dry, forced filled with too many emotions yet confusion, their second was a light peck. Now their third was different it was as if those feelings from years ago were coming back, new emotions mixed with old returning once more. It felt right. Everest's mind had gone blank completely unaware she had a mate. Everest couldn't believe what she was doing, she was meant to be with Skye, the pup she had her heart set on from the beginning. But it wasn't, if anything at first Skye was a friend, supporting, comforting. Whereas Moonlight was Everest's first love, first ever to have her heart. The Husky could still feel that warm sensation when she and Moonlight would embrace when they were young, their muzzles touching, but never their lips. Smiles that would never leave.

Everest couldn't stop even if she wanted too, she may be confused, but she was in love with Moonlight like was meant to be with Skye. That got her thinking.

'Was she even in love with Skye at all or was she just using her to stop loving Moonlight?'

When they needed to catch their breath, Everest and Moonlight pulled away, a string of saliva following their path as their eyes locked in an everlasting stare. Both lost in passion.

"Wow that was...that was-" Moonlight was interrupted when Everest jumped off her.

"I need to talk to Skye!" Moonlight nodded while Everest ran through the trees. A smile couldn't help but play on the gorgeous silver wolf's lips.

When Everest spotted the Cockapoo her head was lowered down, while tears stained her eyes.

"Skye, hey I-"

"Don't, just don't!" Everest stopped dead in her tracks, guilt showed all over her muzzle when she saw Skye's saddened eyes. "How could you Everest...I...I thought y-you loved me?"

"Skye you don't understand-"

"Don't say sorry, don't even deny it, I wasn't sure I was convinced when I saw you automatically run up to her, like she's the air you breathe on, but now just watching you kiss that...that _animal_ who shouldn't even be here! Just makes me think that you never loved me at all, if it wasn't enough I just lost my best friend, I found my mate cheating with another pup and now I'm about to make the same mistake..."

"Skye what do you mean?" The Cockapoo turned her head before staring daggers into Everest's eyes almost breaking the shine in the blue.

"I'm leaving, I'm done! It's obvious no pup wants me here so I'm leaving the team you pups don't need me part of the PAW Patrol any more so I'm going - and you can forget about the bay too, when you get there do me a favour and tell Zuma that he got his wish, he wanted me kicked out so I'm doing him a favour and going. Don't bother looking for me either because no matter what you say I'm not coming back! I know I'm not perfect unlike miss pretty paws, but I thought I could atleast make you see past my mistakes if this is about Zuma and Rocky, I'm sorry about that and today I was going to try and make it right...but now it doesn't matter I'm giving up with trying! Say bye to Ryder for me? In a year's time we're all be off the team anyway, I thought I could live with you, but now I think it's best if I just be alone - starting from now!"

"Skye..."

"I don't want to hear it! Goodbye Everest have fun at the beach, hope you're happy with Moonlight because I'm not going to be around to pick up the pieces when it all goes wrong. Ever heard the code of nature? We're not meant to mix with other species it's not natural!" Everest growled, stepping closer to Skye.

"How could you say that, don't you think the code of nature even matters any more? Animals have been breaking it from the very beginning and you know why because it's stupid! Who has the right to tell any pup to live their life?! We shouldn't have to pretend to keep mother nature happy! She doesn't ask of us to obey every single rule. We have the freedom to make our own choices and mistakes. Still nothing happens, ever heard or equality or peace and harmony? You know things like this is what causes chaos, war and so many other bad things...besides I don't even know what you're saying about codes of nature, you mated with a female, when the codes of nature say that every animal should be 'male and female' well you broke it. Because I'm not a male and I care bare you pups neither! Now I think of it no wonder why you tried to break up Zuma and Rocky, next thing you'll be after Chase and Marshall. It's all like a big hunt to you isn't it? Like you're a secret spy to mother nature. Our planet has never been cruel at all when species do something wrong. Wow I just can't believe this!"

Skye was speechless, her mind had gone blank. If almost as if no words wouldn't come out of her month - almost.

"I just think it's wrong, you and her are not the same, wolves are nothing more than vicious killers who care about nothing, but themselves. They prey is pretty much everything. It's so funny how she hasn't eaten you yet?" Everest growled once more, her canines showing in fury never once has she ever thought of hurting some pup, but now her anger was starting to overpower her. Her deadly instincts controlling her body. "A wolf and a dog let's see how that long lasts for-"

Skye didn't have any more time to speak as she was viciously slammed against the tree, her cream fur turning slight crimson. The sudden impact caused her to groan in pain. Before the Cockapoo could defend herself, a paw was flashed straight to her muzzle, claws digging into her skin beneath her fur as a long, deep scratch soon became viable. A scarlet liquid started dripping down Skye's muzzle.

Tears of pain came flooding down mixing with the blood. Paws soon grabbed roughly making the Cockapoo cry out in agony as Everest pinned her against the tree, the hard bark scratching at Skye's once silky soft fur. The Husky was filled with an overload of emotions. She had completely lost control of her mind. As her canines soon dug deep into Skye's fur, teeth so sharp they pieced painfully tearing her fur, crimson blood dripped all through her body.

Skye soon found the energy to push Everest back, before her canines too dug deep by the Husky's side, while her claws viciously tore into flesh. Growls of fury and howls of anguish echoed through the forest. As the two pups continued to fight.

"For once Skye, for once why don't you just shut up!"

"Why does the truth hurt your feelings?" Skye pushed Everest back with her paw before pouncing on top of the Husky, her canines biting down at the side of Everest's muzzle, before going after her throat, tearing her black collar in two.

"I thought you were different I thought there was some change in you, but no you are just a bitch Skye! There isn't anything good about you!" Everest dodged Skye next hit, before slamming her paw at the Cockapoo's muzzle, two more crimson streaks ran down.

Suddenly a loud howl shot through. Moonlight was just once again sipping water when she heard the sound, her instincts kicked in as she ran towards the end of the forest where her eyes went wide and her heart stopped. In her view was two now muled, bloody, messy pups down on the snow, their claws and canines out of hiding. A fight was one thing, but for these two it could be much worse. Moonlight knew what would happen if she got to close, but she couldn't watch this any longer, besides a wolf can take pain. They're much stronger than people would think.

When Skye pushed Everest off her once more, throwing the Husky straight towards the tree, her head smacking on the rough bark. Moonlight ran over to her, stepping in front of Everest. Skye didn't have a chance. Moonlight moved her front paw forward, puffing out her chest in a dominant manner.

"Touch her again and I'll finish you off myself!"

Skye laughed, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"Haha, you think I can't take you just because I'm little-"

"You're weak compared to me, so I'll give you a choice leave now or be torn to pieces. I don't think you really want to mess with me Skye because I'm not a pup I won't back down when it's enough. I'm a wolf, I don't have limits and I won't stop. I don't bite I kill! And my instincts are much more deadlier than yours! So I'm telling you - leave now!" Moonlight wasn't kidding and Skye knew that, just by the growl and the shiny yet ever so sharp canines that were massive compared to a dog showed, the sunlight shining down on them. That was a warning and Skye knew it. So she stood up, before running saying one last thing.

"I won't forget this!" A growl passed as Skye soon disappeared out of sight.

Once Skye was gone, Moonlight turned her back, bending down to nuzzle Everest whose eyes were closed.

"Everest my love wake up?" No response. Moonlight leaned more down until she was eye level. "Everest..."

Still nothing, Moonlight grew worried, her paw lightly shaking the small pup.

"Everest...come on please...don't do this to me - not now not when we're just starting out...p-please I can't do this without you, wake up I know you have so much strength, you have your whole life, no...no...NO!" Moonlight howled, her eyes no longer fighting back the tears she was holding in. "Don't do this to me, you're not dead you're alive...just sleeping...just please I can't lose you not now?" Moonlight moved closer, her paw caressing Everest's muzzle as she leaned in, catching the lavender Husky's soft lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you...please wake up?" Moonlight kissed her again. "I love you..." The wolf found herself soon breaking down, paws collapsing around Everest's neck while her muzzle buried deep in the husky's chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat. "Please come back to me...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere!" Moonlight's howls were to be broken to be sang. The wolf cried, her tears falling onto Everest's crimson fur, somehow washing the blood away. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Moonlight's ear perk up from the very faint sound and her eyes shoot open as she feels the light heartbeat. Moonlight lifted her muzzle up, seeing cerulean eyes slowly fluttering open. "I never stopped."

"Everest!" Fresh tears came rushing down as Moonlight threw her paws around the lavender Husky. "You're alive - I'm so happy!"

"W-where's Skye?" Everest whispered, her voice sounding so soft before a cough escaped her lips, light crimson dots falling onto the snow. Moonlight grew more worried, she leaned over, her tongue tenderly ran down Everest's muzzle, tasting blood. Moonlight could only growl in hatred for the Cockapoo.

"She's gone!" Moonlight spat, laying another affectionate lick down the side of Everest's muzzle. The Husky leaned up slightly, using her front paws to balance. Everest managed to nuzzle Moonlight's muzzle so their lips were parallel. The Husky soon changed that by meeting Moonlight's in a tender kiss, the wolf happily returned. In seconds the wolf and pup got lost in passion,

Unfortunately they both pulled away when Everest's pup tag lit up, beeping rapidly while flashing blue.

Everest slowly reached over to the torn up collar, using her paw, she gently pressed on it.

"Hello Chase."

* * *

 **A/n: Hello! my fellow readers. sorry for the long delay, lately I've been really busy especially now that I'm going to college which I'm excited and nervous for! So my updates may be even later then they usually are. Don't worry I'll always be here writing. I can't believe this story is almost finished.**

 **Getting into the story, unfortunately I did spit Skye and Everest up. Don't me wrong I love the ship, it's just with this new idea I've been working on I thought it would be better. Also I've always loved relationship between wolves and huskies. So little bit of a dark chapter, but there's more to come and I always leave my stories with a happy ending.**

 **for anyone who doesn't know who Moonlight is. She's my OC from Can't stay away part one. I'm not to big on them, but you may be seeing a few more in the next chapter to come. So far I think there's two more chapters left, I could be wrong.**

 **I should updating my next one in a few days or a week as it's almost finished.**

 **As usual 2starryeyes and Horselover020616 I hope you enjoyed :).**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 10 part III

Chapter ten epilogue - new beginning part III - getting the party started with a twist

"So you pups ready to party?" Rubble cheered as he, Rocky and Zuma were walking away from the lookout.

"Wow Wubble you sound mowe excited than us!" Zuma joked, fur slightly brushing against Rocky's. "By the way you still haven't said sowwy?" Rubble stopped walking for a second, tilting his head in confusion.

"For what?" Zuma growled, eyes glaring dangerously into Rubble's.

"Fow what you said about Wocky!" Rubble slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"Oh excuse me for complimenting some pup. Come on Zuma I'm not actually going to try and steal Rocky away from you. I won't even have a chance as you two are pretty much stuck to each other." Rocky couldn't help but blush, leaning up so he could nuzzle Zuma on the side on his muzzle. The Chocolate Lab in return blushed, his black shades lifting up as he took a quick glance at the pup he would soon be marrying. When Rocky's eyes made contact with Zuma, the Mixed breed turned his muzzle away, too bashful to gaze at his perfect mate. "Why are we walking again? Carrying this stuff is heavy, that stage better still be there?"

"Stop complaining Wubble, I told you this would be good exewcise fow you-"

"I'M NOT FAT!" Zuma paused his walking once more, looking at his slightly chubby friend.

"Ew...yeah suwe Wubble." The English bulldog growled, lightly slapping Zuma at the back of his head.

"Dude! I just got my fuw gwoomed today and bwushed, just because you don't have style doesn't mean you have wuin mine!"

"Oh please I dress way better!" Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh weally, yeah weawing a yellow constwuction outfit will totally get the giwls won't it?"

"Unlike you." Another eyebrow raised.

"Dude, I don't need to need to weaw anything and giwls come to me, I'm like a chick magnet!" Rocky just shook his head in disbelief.

"See right there, Zuma's cheating on you Rocky. Why don't you just postpone the wedding and be my mate instead?" The Mixed breed finally couldn't suppress the laugh he was holding in.

"For paws sake will you two shut up!" Zuma smiled, knowing that Rocky completely trusts him.

"Nah Wocky it's twue I'm the hottest pup in Adventuwe Bay." Now Rocky was the one slapping him. "What? Don't you think so Wocky?" The Mixed breed didn't know what to say as a scarlet blush spread across his muzzle.

"Hmpf, not for long, I think when Adventure bay sees Rocky they'll think different." Zuma may love the sense of competitions, but he'll never compare himself to his mate. From the first glance Zuma fell in love, Rocky was like no pup he had ever seen, he was one of a kind, a unique pup that Zuma had to have.

"Let them think what they want-"

"Wait Zuma you don't care if you lose your title?" The Chocolate Lab nodded his head.

"If it's losing to Wocky it'll be wowth it." The Mixed breed lifted his muzzle, turning it around slightly, suddenly bumping noses with Zuma. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze. "You'we wowth it!" Zuma whispered, pressing his lips against Rocky's in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Man, every pup's falling in love, but me. You and Rocky, Chase and Marshall. I'm all alone!" The two lovers didn't seem to care as they got lost in the magic of the kiss. Rubble couldn't help but awe in happiness. "On second thought you two proper suit, like you two are so cute! The perfect combination - Zocky." Zuma and Rocky pulled away, giving Rubble a puzzled look.

"Dude what's Zocky?" Rubble deadpanned.

"Take a guess lower boy?" Zuma growled. Rocky lifted his paw up to the top of the Chocolate Lab's head, pulling down the black shades, they landed perfectly over Zuma's eyes. Once lime green was disappeared, the Mixed breed leaned forward giving a slow lick across the Chocolate Lab's lips, before stealing a quick kiss. One what left Zuma dazed.

"Just tell us Rubble?" Rocky said as the three walked down the streets. Every citizen's eyes stared at the Mixed breed. Rocky was really starting to think wearing the shirt wasn't a good idea.

"Oh come on it's your names joined together, you know Zuma, Rocky, put it together and it's makes 'Zocky' get it?" Both pups nodded before Rocky's lowered his head bashfully, covering his eyes with his own pair of blacks shades. Walking near to Katie's pet parlour, Zuma soon noticed.

"Wocky, you okay?" The Mixed breed nodded in response, but Zuma wasn't convinced.

"Wubble give me and Wocky a minute?" The English Bulldog raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You two spend enough time with each other-"

"WUBBLE, just please?" The English Bulldog left, running towards the bay. Once he was out of sight, Zuma turned to his mate.

"Wocky, what's wwong?" The Mixed breed lowered his head, a single tear rolling down.

"Do you think I look stupid?" Zuma immediately shook his head in disagreement.

"No, of couwe not why would you say that?" Zuma gently lifted his mate's muzzle up, eyes locked together. "Wocky..."

"It's just since I've been wearing this I feel so out of place, everywhere I go I get everyone staring at me, I don't know why, but today I just wanted to look different. Be I don't know - unique?" A smile played on Zuma's lips as he softly caressed Rocky's muzzle, running his paw over his eyes then the Chocolate lab lifted the black shades up.

"Wocky you awe unique! Thewe isn't a pup that looks like you and that makes you special...it's one of the weasons why I fell in love with you. Evew heawd of a warity?" The Mixed breed titled his head in confusion, making his floppy ear fall down. Zuma couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"You're saying I'm rare?" Zuma nodded, his paw gently stroking the soft fur around Rocky's ear.

"Yep, it's a mystewy to me? Who you weally awe on the outside, but it doesn't mattew because I know who you awe on the inside." Rocky smiled, a light pink dusting his muzzle.

"So what makes me unique?" Zuma ran his paw down the side of Rocky's muzzle, cupping the side while leaning forward as he laid a sensual lick.

"So many things..." Zuma whispered, in a voice Rocky's never heard before. The Mixed breed gulped before replying.

"L-like...what?" Rocky breathed as Zuma ran his paw away from the Mixed breed's muzzle, down to his chest where Zuma's claws began gently drawing little circles. "Zuma...we promised we wouldn't do this for a while." A wide smirk twisted onto the Lab's lips.

"Wocky, you and I both know that pwomise would soon be bwoken...still I haven't gave you youw engagement pwesent yet." Rocky couldn't help, but let out a small moan as his mate continued to tease him. Zuma reached forward, catching the Mixed breed's floppy ear in his canines, softly pulling on it before taking light nips. A low growl escaped Rocky's lips.

"Z-Zuma...let's do this later..." Rocky did have a point yet the Chocolate Lab just wanted his mate to himself, even if they have an engagement party. Once again, more lustful moans sang. Zuma pulled away, before pecking the Mixed breed on the lips.

"Okay Wocky. We should get to the bay now anyway, I wondew if Skye's shown up yet?"

"I'm not sure, you really want to talk to her right?" Zuma placed a paw to his head.

"Wocky, if anything I'm the one wesponsible fow this, even if I pwetty much hate Skye fow what she's done to me and you, I'm going to twy and make this wight...I'm sowwy I didn't tell you soonew." Rocky smiled, pulling Zuma into an embrace.

"Don't say sorry any more it's all over now...we should be happy." Rocky tilted Zuma's muzzle so they were both in eye contact. "We're getting married, that's all that matters now." A small smile played on Zuma's lips as he very gently pressed them against Rocky's once more.

 _"Ha, there you two are!"_

Both pups looked back, their eyes going wide.

"Chase, dude what happened to you?" The German Shepherd looked at himself in Katie's window.

"Where do I even start - enough about me, you two should be down there right now." Chase said, pointing towards the bay. Suddenly the Shepherd's eyes narrowed over to the light grey pup. "Rocky, that you?" The pup nodded in response. "Wow! Almost didn't recognise you, your fur looks good like that! You got style pup!" Rocky lowered his head bashfully again.

"Thanks."

"Now I see why Zuma's marrying you-"

"Dude haven't you got youw own mate at the bay?" Chase started laughing, looking behind him.

"You get jealous so easy I swear! Marshall's helping out Rubble right now, by the way how on earth did he get a thing like that?" Zuma pawpalmed.

"Luke Staws, the dude gave it to him, didn't Wubble tell you?" Chase shook his head, eyes still kept on the Mixed breed. "Dude!"

"Huh, what?" Chase stumbled. "Relax Zuma I'm just curious as to why Rocky has bangs, what happened to those tufts of fur you had?" The Mixed breed lifted his head, reaching a paw up to the black shades, pulling them down once more.

"I brushed them down," Chase was still confused.

"Yeah, but how did they stay like that? You use some type of gel or something?" Rocky shook his head.

"Nope, I just brushed it down and it stayed like that." Chase grew surprised.

"I wish my fur would look like that." Zuma's lime green eyes narrowed over in shock.

"Dude, have you even seen youw fuw wight now? I weally think you would've been weady by now?" Chase bit his lip, his muzzle turning a light shade of red.

"Marshall kind of jumped on me..." The Shepherd giggled nervously.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" Chase's blush grew more. "Okay dude don't answew that...you two awe mowe wowse than me and Wocky, at least we can keep ouw paws off each othew fow a second wheweas you two thewe isn't any pewsonal space." Chase growled, his paws covering his muzzle in embarrassment.

"Cut it out Zuma, we can stay away-"

"Stop lying Chase, when you and Skye wewe mates you wewe with Mawshall the whole time. Guess you couldn't keep youw paw off him any mowe huh."

"What do you mean?"

"Wemembew when I found you two in the fields, when you kissed him-"

"What do you mean Marshall kissed me first?" Zuma was shocked. "What's with the look?"

"Dude - so wait if he didn't kiss you, you two wouldn't be mates by now?" Chase didn't even have an answer to give.

"I don't know." Zuma chuckled, walking up to Shepherd, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"This is why I tell you don't hide youw feelings away-"

"It has nothing to do with that, I would've kissed him before then! Either way, we're together now and that's all that matters." Zuma couldn't help but giggle at Chase's reaction, the Shepherd's muzzle was lowered down as he went scarlet red. Instead of questioning it, the Lab changed the subject.

"So dude, Skye and Evewest hewe yet?" Chase shook his head.

"No, I called them earlier telling them to come in an hour, it's nearly gone that and they're still not here." Zuma sighed in annoyance.

"Knew it, Skye was always a cowawd, it's not like I'm going to huwt hew - again."

"Maybe she'll come later?" Rocky assured, stepping up to the other two pups. "The same with Everest that pup wouldn't dare miss a party!" The Shepherd and the Lab started laughing.

"That's Evewest, she's always weady fow anything!" A memory soon flooded in Chase's mind.

"That pup never ceases to surprise me, having her on the team is a blast! She's a total joker...a few days ago me and Marshall went up to the cabin - well after saving her, the next day she was acting so crazy. Here's me thinking I'm bad with drinking, the Husky's ten times badder than me. The worst part of it when she tried to kiss me!"

 _"She what?!"_

The three pups turned around, seeing a very confused Dalmatian.

"Hey Mawshall nice shiwt-" Zuma tried to say before getting a light tap from Rocky's tail.

"What do you mean she tried to kiss you?" Marshall questioned, walking up to Chase. Now he was feeling like an idiot.

"Let's see how you'we going to get out of this one Chase!" Again another slap, the Shepherd shot a glare to the Lab, before pulling Marshall away from them.

"When was this?" Chase lowered his head before facing his still confused mate.

"The day after when we saved her, that time when you ran out of the room, the pup practically attacked me. She was drunk and still upset about Skye, at first she was just hugging me until she pushed me down. She was hurting and I told her what she was about to do was a very big mistake, but Everest didn't listen-"

"What did you do?" Chase stepped closer, his paw gently pulling Marshall's muzzle up.

"I pushed her back before she could do anything, you really think I would let her kiss me? When I was with Skye, I did the same. If she was too close I would turn my muzzle away so she would kiss the side or I'd just avoid her, the same thing happened at the beach that day before she went to the cabin...now when I think of it I kind of regret what I did, but I had no choice. I pushed Skye back a little too rough than I should've. I guess I went too far that day. We didn't have an argument...I hurt her. I didn't want to do the same to Everest, although I kind of did then she ran away. I thought I hurt her as well , but turns out she came to her senses." Marshall was shocked, but a small smile slowly creeped onto his lips as he stepped closer, Chase stepped back.

"What's wrong?" The Shepherd lowered his head down.

"Now you know why they call me scary." Marshall continued to smile, shaking his head.

"You're not scary! Anything but. Telling me that wouldn't even change how I feel about you, in fact I think any mate wouldn't care. I love you no matter what...Actually I find it kind of sweet." Chase soon followed Marshall and smiled as well, while reaching a paw up to the top of his head.

"Thanks I thought you'll hate me. So you're not mad with Everest?" Marshall shook his head.

"First, I could never hate you! And second, no I'm not. She didn't know what she was doing I could never be angry with her for almost making a mistake. I have to ask though, do you push every pup back who tries to kiss you?" Chase cupped Marshall's muzzle bringing it in contact with his. Their lips lingering.

"Every pup, but you." Marshall smiled once again, lips meeting Chase's in a soft kiss. The Dally moved his paw to the back of the Shepherd's head, making their kiss more intense.

A few seconds went by when they pulled away, both with a loving look and a blush on their muzzles.

"It's so rare seeing you blush." Marshall whispered, his paws wrapping comfortably around Chase's neck, muzzle burying in soft, smooth brown fur.

"I'm not afraid of exposing my emotions any more." Chase returned the embrace, getting lost in Marshall's sweet scent.

Suddenly, a loud reverberating sound pulled them back as they took a glance down. Rubble was by the small stage his paws turning the small black disks left and right, while moving many buttons creating a more intense melody.

"We should get down there?" Chase muttered, his lips planting a soft kiss by the side of Marshall's muzzle. The Dally grinned.

"Where's Zuma and Rocky." Chase looked back.

"Don't know, I'm sure they'll come back, about time we started this party!" Marshall nodded his head in response, before walking down. Chase was just about to do the same until a unfamiliar paw pulled him back. The Shepherd's eyes went wide as he looked at the larger dog, a black coat with patches of brown and a white tip on his tail. The dog smiled, all his shiny white canines showing.

"B-Busta, is that you?" The black Staff smiled, nodded his head.

"Yes Chase it's me, nice to see you again-" before the Staff could speak anymore he was thrown over balance by tan brown paws wrapping around his neck. The dog happily returned the embrace.

"Busta I can't believe it's you, it's been so long I missed you so much!"

 _"Wow I thought you said 'he's not affectionate'?"_

Chase pulled away from the embrace, now looking at the light brown boxer who had a single white patch around one of his emerald green eyes, on his neck was a green collar with a golden tag. Amber eyes looked in confusion. Busta could only laugh.

"Chase, I'd like you to meet my engaged mate Mickey." The Shepherd was surprised. "You would've never thought huh?" Busta was right if anything Chase would've never thought the Staff to end up with a male not to mention getting married.

"Miami changed you!" Busta laughed once more, slighting nuzzling his mate who nuzzled back.

"If it wasn't for Mickey, I wouldn't even be here right now. Turns out my owner didn't treat me right, he even threw me out, I was sent straight to the pound, but before I bumped into a dog. Somehow our collars stuck together, so it was awkward trying to undo my collar without getting my muzzle pressed against him."

"It wasn't all bad though." Mickey said, nuzzling Busta once more. The Staff's muzzle turned a light shade of red as his mind went back to the day when they met. "I think the kiss was the best part." Chase giggled at Busta's reaction as the dog turned fire hydrant red.

"So I'm guessing when you two kissed, it was when your collars got stuck?" Busta shook his head.

"Quite the opposite actually, it was when I kept on pushing to try and get my collar undone, it was no use when it acted like a slingshot and pulled back, slamming me right into Mickey. When I opened my eyes, my lips were brushing against his. Then before it could get any more awkward I pulled back, finally my collar got released, I ran out of the alley and right into a net."

"How did you get out of the pound Busta?" Before the Staff could speak, the Boxer placed a paw on his mate's lips.

"After the incident I went to say sorry, then I saw Busta captured so I ran straight home. I told my owner and she agreed to help. Now he lives with us." Once again all Chase could do was smile.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you, so what you doing back in Adventure bay, coming back for revenge-"

"Come to see you Chase, it's been a long time." Busta's eyes narrowed over the almost fully grown pup's fur. "You wearing clothes now?" Chase stumbled back, shaking his head.

"N-no it's my friend's engagement party so I thought it'll be cool if we wore something other than our uniform."

"Still a rescue pup? Wait friend how many are they now?"

"Seven. There's me, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma, Skye, Everest and Rubble." Busta was trying to stop his head from spinning.

"Wait, so it's not you who's getting married?" Chase shook his head.

"I wish, but Marshall doesn't want to tie the knot yet - I-I mean get married."

"I swear the last time I saw you two, you and him were only best friends?" Chase turned away from the Staff looking down at the bay.

"We were once, it only felt like a second went by before I started to fall in love with him." Busta and Mickey awed.

"How long have you been with him?" Mickey asked.

"A day now, but it's feel like forever." The two dogs were shocked.

"A DAY?! If you were in love with him for so long Chase, why did it take you that long?" The Shepherd lowered his head.

"Long story...I guess I was just scared. I knew Marshall felt the same when he told me he loves me, but it took time for me to say it back."

"Hiding your feelings away again Chase?" The Shepherd nodded in response. "What made you finally tell him?" How could Chase forget?

"When I almost lost him..." Busta could see a single tear roll down Chase's muzzle. The Staff placed a paw on the Shepherd's shoulder.

"It's all in the past now, cheer up it's a party after all and I think your mate is starting to miss you." Chase looked confused until Busta pointed a paw. A small smile played on the Shepherd lips, when he saw an artic blue eyed Dally running up towards him.

"Hey Chase, aren't you coming down-" Marshall stopped for a second looking at a midnight black Staff, and the camermal Boxer. "Haven't we met before?" Marshall asked, blue eyes narrowing over to the Staff. The black dog walked up the the Dally.

"Hello Marshall, my name's Busta we did meet once - actually twice." Memories suddenly flashed in the Dally's mind.

"Yes I remember you." Busta suddenly bursted out in giggles.

"Almost fully grown and you are still so cute, I remember the time when I saw you for the first time, Chase was in such a trance. I had to nudge him. I think because he was falling in love or worried for your safety, which one?" The Shepherd didn't say anything, but lower his head down blushing madly. He only lifted it up when he heard voices. Chase looked behind him, his eyes going wide when he saw a Chocolate Lab and a Mixed breed, walking towards the bay. A treat hanged in Rocky's canines, barely balancing right as he was starstruck staring at Zuma balancing one on his nose. Chase gulped, before turning back.

"Heh, very funny Busta. Anyway I should really get going-"

"Chase what do you mean?" Marshall asked, tilting his head in confusion until Chase pointed a paw. Marshall smiled.

"Busta are you staying long?" The black Staff lifted a paw to his head before looking over to his mate.

"Well if you're talking about Adventure Bay then yes me and Micky are staying with our owner Lucy, she's staying with her brother Danny." Chase and Marshall both looked at each other then back at Busta.

"Let's just hope she isn't as reckless as her brother." The two pups let out little giggles while Busta and Mickey looked confused.

"You guys know Danny?" Chase and Marshall nodded.

"Of course we know him - or 'Daring Danny x' as he calls himself, he's the town's daredevil the amount of times the PAW Patrol had to rescue him." Chase instantly started laughing remembering all the stunts.

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe that time when he wanted to jump over ten cars and the canyon to go with it!" Marshall soon joined in, lightly giggling. Busta and Mickey could only stare at them in bemusement.

'How crazy is this boy?' They both thought.

"Anyway Marshall why did you ask us if we're staying long?" The Dally ceased his laughter when Busta spoke.

"Oh, but you haven't got anything planned right now have you?" They both shook their heads. Chase tilted his in curiosity. "Why don't you join us at the bay. I'm sure Zuma and Rocky won't mind right Chase?" Marshall asked, turning to the Shepherd.

"Huh, no I don't they won't mind at all-"

 _"Won't mind what?"_ All four dogs turned back, looking at the Chocolate Lab and Mixed breed. Chase was the first to speak.

"Hey Zuma, remember when I told you about this friend I once knew when I was young?" The Lab nodded in response. "Well this is my friend, Busta and this is his mate Mickey."

"Nice to meet you oh and congratulations." Busta cheered, shaking Zuma's paw. Rocky couldn't help but look the at the same golden tag hanging on Busta's collar.

"Same to you too dude, you getting mawwied as well." Busta happily nodded, wrapping a paw around Mickey's neck. "Congwatulations, how long have you two been togethew?" The Staff and Boxer looked at each other, a smile playing on both their lips.

"Three years, it was just a month ago when I asked Mickey to marry me. What about you two?" Zuma turned to face his mate who as usual had his head down.

"Me and Wocky have been togethew fow a yeaw, just yestewday I asked him to mawwy me - wait whewe did you get youw engagement tags fwom?"

"Across the ocean surfed all the way there-"

"Wait dude you surf?" Busta nodded.

"You too I'm guessing?" Zuma immediately nodded his head. Before they could talk nonstop about surfing. Chase spoke once more.

"Hey Zuma, you don't mind if Busta and Mickey join your engagement party?"

"Course not dude, I don't mind," Zuma turned to Rocky who faced him and nodded happily. The Chocolate Lab smiled, giving an affectionate lick to his mate's muzzle.

"So let's get to the bay?" Every pup nodded before walking down. Zuma and Rocky stayed back for a minute.

"Wocky, you okay?" The Mixed breed nodded, again Zuma wasn't convinced.

"I-It's just...are you sure I look okay?" Zuma shook his head in disbelief. He walked closer, closing the gap between him and Rocky. Meeting his lips in a reassuring yet sweet kiss.

"Wocky, stop wowwying...you look beautiful." Rocky blushed, Zuma had never called him that before, only gorgeous, handsome, stunning but never 'beautiful' the Mixed breed smiled, pulling Zuma into another kiss, while his paw snaked around the Lab's neck. The two suddenly getting lost in love.

 _"Hey, you two coming down?!"_ Both pups pulled away, their eyes locked in a passionate glance. Zuma leaned forward once more, this time laying a tender lick down the side of Rocky's muzzle. Eyes snapping away from his mate's dreamy stare.

"You know what Chase?" The Chocolate Lab said, walking towards the Shepherd, the Mixed breed following. "You weally need to welax, you make evewy situation sound like a mission, when fow once just chill? You haven't got to be second in command all the time." Chase growled when Zuma nudged him on the side. "Me and Wocky awe coming, go spend time with Mawshall?" The Shepherd obeyed, running further down.

When he got down to the bay he saw Marshall talking with Busta the two dogs were lightly laughing. Chase looked over to where Rubble was back on the mixer, heavy beats once again blasting through the speaker. Now it was becoming more of a party.

Zuma and Rocky's eyes went wide when they reached the bottom of the bay, they couldn't believe how a once plain beach was transformed into what would look like a gala, balloons, streamers, different kinds of decorations and of course food. When Chase's eyes moved to the two pups, he ran towards them.

"Surpris-" the Shepherd didn't have any time to speak as he was suddenly pulled into a brotherly embrace by Zuma. Chase happily returned it. "So what do you think, I'm a great artist right?" The pup said, a grin creeping through his lips.

"Chase - dude...thank you, the bay looks totally awesome!" Zuma cheered, giving the Shepherd a little squeeze.

"Anything for my little brother, besides I owed you and you deserve it, you and Rocky are getting married! What else could be the perfect start of a new life than a party?" Zuma didn't answer, he just kept on embracing. Rocky couldn't help but smile happily, his paw clutching onto his tag as he got lost in a dreamily stare. Zuma gave Chase a quick nuzzle before lightly whispering.

"Dude, be my best pup at my wedding?" Chase gasped in shock as he slowly pulled away from the embrace. "It would mean a lot."

"You're not joking are you, you mean it?" Zuma put his paw up.

"Chase, besides Wocky you awe one of the most impowtant pups in my life, you mean a lot to me and I would be glad to call you my bwother, I wish we wewe welated. And I would be even mowe happiew if you'we the one standing wight at my side. I want you be my best pup, make suwe I don't mess anything up?"

Instead of talking, Chase pressed his paw against Zuma's, pawfiving him.

"Sure, but wait I thought you were going to be the bride, doesn't that make me 'pup of honor'? Wait what happened with Ryder?" Chase questioned while Zuma giggled, now nuzzling Rocky.

"Evewything went good, Wocky told him while my jaw dwopped fwom shock. He's happy fow us...oh yeah I fowgot, Wocky gets best pup, you'we my pup of honouw and before you ask, no you don't have to weaw a dwess." Chase sighed in relief.

"That's good."

"So, I don't know about you pups, but I'm hungwy." Zuma started to walk away until he stopped, turning back.

"Call Skye and Evewest?" Zuma lastly said as he and Rocky walked towards the blanket with more food - after Marshall and Chase ate the ones from before.

Chase was just about to press his paw on his pup tag, until he spotted something lying on the sand, he carefully moved his paw revelling the object to be a beautiful red he picked it up, lifting his head. Chase soon saw pitch black as his eyes were covered by soft paws.

"Guess who?" The Shepherd smiled.

"You really think I won't be able to recognise your voice? Marshie, take your paws off so I can see you?" The Dally obeyed, slowly removing his paws. It wasn't long until he was tackled down. Before he could question it, Chase slipped the radiant rose behind Marshall's ears before pulling his black shades up so dazzling blues could be seen. "There much better." The Shepherd whispered, climbing off his dazed mate.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked, now on four paws, he softly placed a paw on his mate's shoulder.

"Nothing it's just I'm wondering where Skye and Everest are? It's already gone an hour." Marshall was also starting to think that as well.

"Call them?" Marshall paw moved up so it was now caressing small little circles along Chase's muzzle. The Shepherd leaned into the touch before pressing his paw down.

Chase was about to mentally smack himself when he realised he called Everest instead of Skye, thinking that the pup didn't have her collar still, he was about to cut off when suddenly a faint voice called out.

 _"Hello, Chase."_

"Hi, Everest you okay, I thought you didn't have a collar?"

 _"Turns out...Jake has a spare...you at the bay?"_ Chase's ears perked up in sudden concern at the sound of Everest's voice.

"Yeah, we're all here now. You and Skye still coming?" A pause went by, Chase was about to ask again until the lavender Husky spoke once more.

 _"S-Skye's not...coming."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I'll explain when I get there..."_ Chase had a weird feeling that something bad just happened.

"Everest, you don't sound so good, I can barely hear you." Marshall stepped closer, his ears falling back slightly. "Everest you there?" Marshall could tell that Chase was getting worried. He had only known Chase to worry about Skye, but now he isn't even asking about her.

 _"I'm so sorry, Everest isn't herself at the moment."_ Chase let a low growl slip through at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?!" Marshall continued caressing, hoping it would calm Chase's anger down.

 _"My name's Moonlight I'm a friend of Everest, no need to be alarmed she's just a little hurt, but she'll be okay. I'm hoping a wolf remedy would help her."_ Both pups blinked.

'Wolf?'

"Wait you're a wolf? And what do you mean she's hurt who hurt her?!" Instead of Moonlight's, Everest's voice was heard once more.

 _"I'll tell you when I get there, don't worry Chase I'll be fine..."_

 _"Fine? That pup could've killed you!"_

 _"Moonlight, stop..."_ Marshall and Chase both tilted their heads in confusion.

"Everest are you sure you're alright?"

 _"Yes, I'll be round in a bit. Goodbye Chase."_ With that, the Husky cut the Shepherd off, leaving the two pups to grow even more confused.

"Should we tell the others?" Marshall asked, getting no response, he placed a paw on the side of Chase's muzzle once more. The Shepherd growled.

"No! It's best if we don't." Chase growled again, head turning away. "I just hope whoever hurt Everest is long gone by now!" Marshall blinked, eyes looking into his mate's now cold ones.

"You don't think it was Skye did you?" Chase thought about it for a second, with everything she's done who knows what else that pup's capable of. Chase never had hate in his heart, at first he was meant to be strong, tough and ruthless. Once he was saved from the paws of Roce, Chase learnt that there other emotions, much stronger than hate. That emotion was love. Once Chase felt it, all the hate went; he never felt it again. Now he wasn't so sure.

"It's could've been. She's already almost killed Everest once, maybe she did it again!" Marshall gasped out in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"When we rescued her, I heard you two talking. I figured Everest wouldn't do something so stupid and dangerous for no reason, she had a purpose and trying to bring Skye only got her hurt!" Marshall sighed in compassion, as he went back to that day. "It's funny, before I was annoyed with Zuma's hatred towards Skye, but now I understand how he feels."

"That doesn't mean you should be angry, Chase today was meant to be happy...maybe something else happened to Everest. I'm just happy she's got some pup with her-"

"More like wolf, but you're right this isn't the time to be stressing over something. We should be enjoying ourselves." Marshall agreed, holding out his paw.

"Why don't we have a dance? Dancing always made you feel better." Chase slowly shook his head.

"Not now...I'm just not in the mood."

"What about if we talk to Busta again?" Chase looked over where his saw his old friend talking with his mate, then his eyes wandered over to where Zuma and Rocky were, they were sitting by the pier softly, staring out to sea. Chase fought his worries back as he slowly smiled, amber eyes returning to back to blue.

"Why don't we just take a walk along the tides? No words just walking?" Marshall smiled back, placing his paw softly on Chase's chest, playing around with the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, anything to get your mind of Everest. I'm sure she's fine." Marshall leaned forward, planting a tender kiss by the side of Chase's muzzle giving a soft lick straight after. The Dally reached his paw out which Chase slowly grabbed, the two walking down to the sea.

* * *

"You know this really isn't necessary?" Moonlight shook her head, lightly grabbing a green leaf.

"Nonsense Everest, you're hurt not to mention stubborn! You really want to go to the bay?" The Husky nodded in response. Moonlight sighed, carrying the leaf to a small bowl made out of bark, she dropped the leaf into the bowl, before dipping it into the lake. Letting it settle, the silver wolf walked over to a bush where many berries hanged off. Moonlight carefully picked a pink berry which is very rare. Everest watched in curiosity.

"What's that?" Moonlight wrapped her paw around the berry before speaking.

"They call it a Natalia berry, very rare yet the perfect healing remedy." Everest blinked, still looking at the unfamiliar fruit.

"Do animals eat it?" Moonlight shook her head.

"They'll be stupid if they did, it's poisonous." Everest's eyes went wide as she reached her body up slightly.

"I don't want to be healed by poisonous berries!" Moonlight didn't speak, she walked back over to the bowl, placing her tip of her claw at the top of the berry. Like a knife she cut though until a white liquid could be seen, she carefully tilted the berry, letting the liquid fall into the bowl, mixing with the water and almost taking the colour of the leaf, turning the once blue water into creamy brown, with hints of green. A sweet smell flowed through the wind.

"What's that?"

"Again with the questions? To answer, inside the berry is very sweet mixing it with a bitter taste makes the sweetness go down, so the berry won't be so poisonous on fur, but it would still kill you if you drink or eat it."

"How do you know this?" Moonlight watched how the two colours danced around it in the bowl. Before the liquid once again changed this time into a light green. Once done, Moonlight brought the bowl over to Everest. "That thing better not kill me!"

Moonlight shook her head in disbelief, before grabbing an even bigger leaf from the tree, soaking it in the water before pulling it back out. The wolf slowly leaned towards Everest's chest, placing the leaf over it, lathering the now creamy moisture into her fur. The Husky tensed and shivered at first from the usual stinging sensation, although after a few minutes she relaxed when she could feel no more pain.

"See, it won't kill you. Besides I'm a wolf we know quite a lot about healing. Nature is our home." Moonlight grabbed another leaf, repeating the same process with the water, bringing it over the Husky this time placing it on the top of her head, rubbing the cream into the fur, the liquid very slowly started to work, closing the open cuts and stopping the wounds from getting infected. "What are you going to the tell the others?"

"The truth, they were right about Skye and I didn't listen...although I don't know what they will say when the find out she's gone?" Moonlight didn't have an answer. She just kept on healing her friend.

"Everest, what does this mean now...you and me? You said you loved me is that true?" The Husky smiled, placing a paw on the side of Moonlight's muzzle.

"Put it this way, I certainly wouldn't of just risked losing my mate not to mention almost getting myself killed if I didn't...I do, you're exactly the mate I want. Without you I'll be lost and I was when I didn't see you for so long, I started to forget who I was. Even when I joined the PAW Patrol, it still didn't feel right. I never felt complete when I met Skye. I thought I could move on and find a better mate. But if anything I used her, I didn't want to hold on to the feeling I felt for you any more, yet I couldn't let go. I forced myself to love again, not matter how much it hurt me. I let my mind control me, I never listened to my heart...all it told me was 'wait' and I did, but I thought I would end up waiting too long..."

"Everest, you don't have to wait any more...I'm right here, I'll always be with you." A single tear rolled down Everest's fur as she slowly leaned forward, pulling Moonlight down more, her white paw bringing the silver wolf's muzzle into contact with hers.

"I don't think I could stop loving you even if I tried." With that, Everest leaned in a second closer, her lips meeting with Moonlight's in a passionate kiss. The wolf wrapped her paws around the Husky, moving Everest so she was on her back, Moonlight slowly climbed on top, her paw gently running down the Husky's chest, making a muffled moan escape her mouth. Everest returned the gesture, running her paw down the wolf's ever so soft fur around her back, a scent so sweet it's hypnotising.

Their kiss soon went deeper, as their tongues connected into a slow dance, moving in blissful synchronisation. Lips still brushing against each other, kissing with slight ferocity. Paws continued to roam. Moonlight could feel Everest's rapid heart beat pound against her grey paw as it ran little circles down the Husky's chest then back up until it danced around the snow pup's muzzle, enough to pull them away from the kiss, eyes locked in an enchanting gaze.

"I wish to make you mine?" Everest leaned up, giving a long, sensual lick to Moonlight lips, moving to the side of her muzzle, her tongue pulling on the wolf's soft, long fur. Her canines soon replaced her tongue as Everest nipped gently at the side of Moonlight's muzzle. "E-Everest, don't be afraid to be rough, I'm a wolf I don't mind the pain."

The Husky felt her muzzle grow hot as she felt that sense of power return, being able to be in control. Her paws wrapped around Moonlight's neck again, flipping the wolf until she was on her back.

"I'm guessing the healing remedy worked then?" Everest blinked, Moonlight was right, she was cured, her body didn't feel any more pain nor did she feel weak, like death was ready to take her. "Don't I deserve a thank you?" Everest's lips twisted into a wide smirk as her tongue made contact with the wolf's muzzle again, this time licking up. Moonlight softly moaned, singing sweetly into Everest ears, the perfect sound. Everest trailed a thick line of saliva, her tongue teasing the wolf's glossy silver fur.

A sharp gasp could be heard when Moonlight could feel Everest's back paw in - between hers, slightly rubbing over her slit. The wolf thrusted her hips up, wanting more of that arousing feeling. Everest leaned her muzzle up, so her hot breath was hovering over Moonlight's ear, moaning softly. The wolf's ear twitched in response.

"How about I do something better as a thank you...I'll mark you?" Moonlight blinked, her long, radiant eyelashes fluttering up and down. Another moan escaped when Everest's canines bit down on the soft skin, nibbling with little ferocity. Much to the wolf's delight.

A mark, Moonlight wanted that more than everything, especially from the one pup her heart soared for, but now wouldn't be a good time. Everest was meant to be somewhere important, somewhere which Moonlight didn't know. Pups which Moonlight might never met. If Everest marked her, Moonlight's dreams would finally come true. But what would it mean to the lavender Husky?

"E-Everest. If. You. Mark. Me. What. Does. It. Mean?" Moonlight whispered in short breaths as Everest's teasing was becoming too much. From hearing that, the Husky stopped. She pulled her mouth away, giving a sensual lick down Moonlight's muzzle. She stopped when she reached the wolf's lips. Everest leaned up so she was in eye level with the wolf, their lips connecting once more in a much slower kiss, one that was different from all the others.

Everest could feel her muzzle flush again as the kiss became much more heated, her lips soon stopped moving when her tongue gently ran along Moonlight's lower one, teasing it lightly. The wolf moaned in pleasure once more. Everest let her canines softly bite down, dusting her fear away, her canines nibbled along Moonlight's lip roughly, her tongue running along the tender flesh, tugging with passion. It only made the wolf moan more.

When Everest's paw touched Moonlight's chest, she pulled her mouth away, leaning down until her eyes were glued to Moonlight's exquisite neck, long fur all around, tickling Everest's muzzle as she leaned forward once more, her lips planting small butterfly kisses along the wolf's smooth fur. Moonlight may of asked Everest to be rough with her, but the gentle touches also made the wolf go crazy as she thrusted her hips up once more. Kissing soon turned into licks.

This never ending feeling was becoming too much for the wolf as she threw her head back in pleasure, moaning out in bliss. Everest continued licking, her canines constantly nibbling along. She only stopped when she found her goal. That one spot by the side. Everest wasn't a pup who would mark the back or the middle of her mate's neck. She always go for the side. Before marking the wolf, the Husky pulled her mouth away.

"Love, that's what it would mean to me. I love you Moonlight." The wolf almost didn't hear her as she panted heavily, her body temperature rising while her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Her mind had gone blank, falling to cloud 9 as she moaned in ecstasy, her head swinging left and right in anticipation. "So now you know, still want my mark?" Moonlight didn't have to be told twice as she pulled Everest up once more, pressing her lips feverishly against the lavender Husky, tongues battling in passion. Moonlight ran her paw up and down Everest's back, stroking the soft fur around her tail. The Husky gasped sharply when the wolf pinched the tip. Making Everest pull away from the kiss for a second, lips lingering instead.

"Everest my love, yes give me your mark! Just not yet...you're meant to be somewhere important." The Husky blinked, pulling away as she slowly climbed off the wolf.

"I almost forgot I'm meant to go to the bay." Everest laughed nervously, her muzzle flushing red once more. "I guess I should get going?" Moonlight nodded, lowering her head when she sat up.

"Be careful." Everest ran back towards the wolf, wrapping her paws around Moonlight's neck. The silver wolf returned the embrace, burying her muzzle in the crook.

"I will, shouldn't I take off these leaves now?" Moonlight lightly giggled, running her paw don't Everest's muzzle.

"Oh my, yes you should, it looks like the wounds have healed now. Although the marks on your muzzle aren't fading." Everest blinked, lifting her own paw up to the side of her muzzle feeling a long, slightly, open scratch. "That bitch should pay for what she's done!" Moonlight growled, her voice sounding cold. Everest slowly shook her head, pulling away from the embrace.

"She's done enough...I'm the one who wasn't strong enough." Everest lowered her head down, before walking over to the lake. Moonlight walked towards her, placing a paw on her back.

"I am surprised you're not angry?" How could she be? After everything Everest has gone through in the past days, she should be mad right up to her boiling point. Skye has messed with her mind too many times. Maybe Everest was the fool for letting the Cockapoo seduce her, tease her up to the point where the Husky didn't know what to do. She should be angry at Skye for many others things as well. The way she played with her friends minds and continued until she destroyed them both! Everest soon started to realise she almost made the biggest mistake in her life. However Skye wasn't the one who was playing games, it was Everest. The Husky played the most dangerous game going.

Love.

Everest was already in love, with an animal so precious to her, a single glance from the master of seduction and she's out of control. Everest didn't even know the Cockapoo that well until the last few days, but now she could write a book with the amount of things she knows about Skye. She wished now, she had some sort of warning about the flying pup from the very beginning. Any pup would be calling Everest stupid for falling for Skye and they'll be right. Everest may of been in the team for nearly two years, but she was smart enough to know that she was easily caught in Skye's trap.

The Husky thought if Skye's feelings were even real? After all she had her heart set on Chase from the start and then she fell for her best friend and ended up doing anything to get him, even trying to spit him and his mate up. Maybe she was just hurting and needed some closer or she does have genuine feelings for the Husky.

Everest suddenly thrashed her paw across the once still lake, creating many ripples which also caused the water to fly up towards her. A second went by when the water touched her muzzle, she stepped back, her canines snarling in anger. She doesn't regret what she did to Skye. The pup deserved it for all the things she said.

"My love why did you and her quarrel, what caused you to fight?" Moonlight turned the Husky to face her, a light growl escaped her lips when she saw the scratches on her mate's beautiful lavender fur. Everest looked down before replying.

"When I went to tell her that it's over, she already knew because she saw us, I could tell she was angry, but what came out her mouth made me want to rip her to shreds. The things she was saying about 'codes of nature', 'different species' and that I shouldn't be with you because you're a wolf. Who gives her the right to say that you are nothing more than a dangerous, vicious creature? That's when I lost it, I don't know what came over me, I could feel this sudden rage which started to control me. That's when I went for her, I didn't care any more about the pain or the cries she was enduring I just wanted her to shut up! I was too filled with anger to see the blood running down her muzzle. How does she care if she pushed me back-"

"Why say you're not strong?" Everest lowered her head once more.

"Because I wasn't! The whole time I was fighting her, I was trying to control my anger, my whole mind was mixed with so many emotions, every memory that I had with her came back. All of that is what made me weak! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt her more than I already have. That's when I stopped fighting and the next thing I know, I was thrown over to a tree, falling completely unconscious. What happened when I was?" How could Moonlight forget, her shining white canines showed as she smirked.

"She was going to fight me, but I told she'll just be wasting her time. Sure she's persistent though that pup won't be strong enough. I won't even be using my whole strength and she'll be on the ground barely alive. So not matter how tempted I was to destroy her after she almost killed you, I told her to go and the stubborn pup listened. I'm not sure where she is now and I hope I never see her!" Before Everest would be annoyed that some pup would say that about her friend, although she was too filled with much rage to care.

"I would be happy if Skye never comes back...it will never happen though. She's a part of the team and I don't think Ryder would stop until he finds her I'm not sure about the other pups?" Everest reached a paw to her head thinking. Moonlight slowly reached her paw over to long leaf laying by Everest's side. The wolf carefully pulled it away from the Husky's soft fur. Everest slightly groaned from the touch.

"Hope I'm not hurting you? Maybe your friends wouldn't care much either, the pup we spoke to seemed slightly concerned for you than anything." Everest lightly laughed.

"That's a joke, Chase never worries about any pup but Skye, she's like his main priority or at least I thought. I never would've thought he would be worried about me? Watch when I go to the bay he'll be on the case looking for Skye." Moonlight tilted her head in confusion trying to remember the friends that Everest talks about. "I bet Zuma would be so happy she's gone as well as the pup practically destroyed his life...I hope he and Rocky do get back together. What's weird at the bay there's an engagement party and I'm not sure who's?"

"Do you think it's one of the pups?" Everest for the life of her couldn't think.

"I'm not sure, but I heard Jake and Ryder talking about it. I'm starting to think it's Chase and Marshall's even if they just got together a day ago." Moonlight laughed, her paw removing another leaf this time by Everest front paw.

"You never know it could be, how long have they loved each other?" If Everest had a treat every time someone said that, she'll be a bone millionaire.

"I don't know because they kept their feelings away, but when you think of it they were the first two in the team and that was like - five years ago. Maybe they started to have feelings for each other from the very beginning?" Moonlight shrugged her shoulder, flipping her long, fluffy ears left and right.

"Maybe they imprinted?"

'Imprinted?' Everest hasn't heard that word in ages not since she lived with her pack. Everest started to think back when she was young, she left the pack to go strolling around the woods. Even if her Alpha didn't like it, Everest didn't listen, she was always stubborn. She remembers the woods being so beautiful and peaceful on that day. The Husky embraced the silence as she walked along, her paw dancing over small little flowers that stood in what Everest called her 'secret garden'. This was her favourite place. Everest never liked arguments or fights so whenever the wolves in her pack had one she would escape to her happy place.

It usually had nothing, but the birds high up in the trees singing sweet music. Everest would fall to the soft, short flowing grass. She would carefully pick a dandelion very gently with her paws then make a wish, something she always wanted.

 _home._

Sure she was content with living with the wolves after her family abandoned her, but Everest wasn't happy. Most of all she wanted a friend, some pup to play with and talk to. Any pup would be so surprised the Husky was so quiet when she was young. So this time her wish was different.

 _"Mother nature, goddess of the world I know I don't ask for much, but if I could have one thing...it'll be to have a friend. I don't want to be alone no more...please?"_ After Everest said her wish, she would gently blow the dandelion pieces away. After she would fall back on the grass, looking longingly at the sky.

That day Everest's wish did come true.

The Husky smiled, remembering her young self being so spooked when she heard another animal walking through the trees, she lifted her head up before jumping up onto all fours, walking over to where the noise was coming from. As she walked closer, the noises got louder. By the looks of it, they were coming from a bush that was filled with blueberries it was rustling as if another animal was pecking at it. Everest at first thought it was a bird, until she saw four glistening silver paws. She couched down, looking over at the long tail that was swishing back and forward. The Husky didn't like the fact that some random animal was pecking at her fruit. At the point she stopped crouching down and instead got into a stealth position waiting three seconds until she saw the animal move away.

Everest chose her perfect moment as she jumped up, pouncing straight on the intruder, her eyes went wide as she pinned the animal down. She wasn't just some animal, she was a wolf pup but one that wasn't in her pack, she was alone. Everest was in a deep trance, her eyes staring longingly at the huntress. Ocean blue eyes met with a stunning colour of yellow ones. Lavender fur brushed against long, glossy silver fur. Their muzzles were inches away from touching. The Husky wasn't the only one who was starstruck so was the wolf. Her eyes never tore away from Everest, she looked at the Husky sweetly, she never knew a dog until now, but she soon realised why people love them. Everest was beautiful, she was the cutest pup the wolf had ever seen and at that point the wolf wanted Everest to be hers. A single glance was all it took. Though at first friendship took over.

"You imprinted?" Moonlight slowly took off the last leaf before slowly nodding her head in response. "Why? How?" The wolf giggled, reaching a paw to Everest's muzzle, creasing little circles.

"Why isn't a question, I just waited until my perfect mate came along. Even If I didn't know I would find her when I was so young. That pretty Husky who was trying to protect her territory, lived a life with a wolf pack for sometime, quiet until I helped you find your howl. You were amazing in every way I would be a fool not to imprint. As for how? When you pushed me down, my eyes locked with yours and I made you my whole world." Everest was shocked, not to mention happy as a small smile played on her lips. "No matter how far or near I was, you never left my mind, my only goal was to be with you. Nothing else mattered to me except - Mmpf..."

Moonlight didn't have any more time to speak as she was suddenly tackled down, her paws slipping off balance, falling straight into the lake behind her. Everest's lips captured hers in a powerful kiss, one that sealed their hearts. The wolf could feel water surround her long fur, soaking it to her tail. Everest could feel hers slightly wet, but she didn't care she continued kissing the wolf, running her paws down the long fur around her muzzle. Her tongue soon came into play as it licked along Moonlight's very sharp canines, being careful not to touch the sharp bits. The wolf accepted within seconds, letting Everest's tongue explore her mouth, licking along the outer reach of her mouth. She soon stopped exploring, now connecting her tongue with Moonlight's. The single tug made the wolf moan in pleasure. While tongues battled in passion. Paws also roamed. Moonlight knew hers were slightly bigger than Everest, but the Husky didn't mind when the wolf began running one up and down on her back, making all the soft lavender hairs stand up.

Everest unexpectedly pulled away from the kiss when Moonlight pinched the tip of her tail, running her long claws along the fur around it. Moonlight grinned, teasing striking a trail of saliva down the side of Everest's muzzle.

"Like that my love?" Everest moaned in response, her muzzle leaning down as she buried it in the crook of Moonlight's neck. Everest very slowly started planting small butterfly kisses along the soft fur. "Keep on doing that and you'll be drowning me?" The Husky had forgot that she pushed Moonlight into the water.

The pup and the wolf had soon moved their intimate moment to the grassy floor. Everest pressed her lips against the wolf for a second before travelling down until she was in eye level with her new mate's exquisite neck. The sunlight beamed down making the wolf's silver fur shimmer in amazement. Everest shook her head when she was caught up in another trance. Her lips soon made contact with the soft fur, planting another set of soft, butterfly kisses. Moonlight moaned from the contact, throwing her head back in pleasure, her paws moved to above her head as her sharp claws started digging in the earth beneath her.

"I'm not even doing much and you're already howling?" Everest let out a sharp growl when Moonlight's canines tugged on her ears.

"Everest, you have no idea, how long I've waited for this!" Moonlight seductively whispered. Everest could feel a slight wetness in - between her back paws. Her instincts got the better of her when she reached back down, now striking long, sensual licks along Moonlight's neck.

"Mm...Moonlight you have the sweetest scent I have ever tasted." The wolf blushed, her silver fur dusting with scarlet lines.

"Oh Everest, must you call me that I have another name you know?" How could the Husky forget. When she first met the wolf, her name was Moonlight, wolf pup of the pack from the eastern side, but as she knew the wolf more, she let Everest know her other name, a name that doesn't seem so formal nor so magestic. Something that felt right. "Call me Luna, my love?"

Everest had always loved Moonlight's other name, it sounded so sweet and pure and it reflects the object that comes out in the night. She smiled lovingingly as she nipped lightly at 'Luna's' fur.

The wolf instantly let go of Everest's ear, throwing her head back in pleasure. The Husky continued to tease her mate as she ran her front paw down the wolf's chest, drawing patterns along her small nubs that were slightly bigger than the pup. Everest wanted to mark her mate with love not lust, that's when her canines came out of hiding, she continued licking until she reached that part at the side again. The Husky soon pulled her tongue away replacing it with her canines as they dug deep into the huntress's fur, piercing sharply into the skin beneath. Being a wolf was an advantage because Moonlight didn't feel any pain, but pleasure as she sang a soft tune. Music to Everest's ears as she marked her mate. Two parallel bite marks were starting to become visible, Everest pressed her canines deeper, staining her love on the wolf.

Luna could feel a slight prick of pain as she lightly yelped, her claws reaching towards Everest's back then she sharply dug them deep in the Husky's lavender fur, making Everest pull away, the pain soon left when she once again was licking along the wolf's glossy silver neck. Arousing Moonlight to no end. Her back paws firmly grabbed hold of Everest as she thrusted her hips up slightly, causing their pelvis to touch. Everest felt her paws go limp. She buried her muzzle deep in the wolf's fur. Moonlight wrapped her paws around the small pup, lifting her muzzle up before planting a light kiss.

"You're mine...my Beta!" Moonlight scoffed, running her paw along Everest's muzzle.

"Who says I'm Beta?" Now Everest was the one laughing.

"I marked you first doesn't that clearly make me Alpha." The wolf ran her paw over to Everest's ears, stroking the soft white fur around it.

"Yes, but you're forgetting I'm a-"

"Doesn't matter, we always knew I would be the one in control after all I managed to make you submissive just by pinning you down." Moonlight couldn't argue with that one. Even though right now she felt like a weak Omega.

"Shouldn't you be getting to the bay now Carina?" Everest blinked, she's known Moonlight to speak more than two languages, but never to use that word.

"What does that word mean?"

"It's not a word, but a name and it means pretty." Everest blushed, giving Moonlight a soft nuzzle.

For many minutes the wolf and Husky shared a loving embrace, occasionally nuzzling each other.

"Do I look like a wolf Luna?" Moonlight gently placed her paw on tip of Everest's nose.

"In a way all dogs do, but yes I see that resemblance although you would easily be called a 'dog' it's your eyes Everest and your fur, lavender isn't a common colour with wolves nor the white around your muzzle, but I've always thought of you as one." The Husky's ears slightly drooped down. "Don't be sad, be happy of who you are, Mi corazon." Everest lightly slapped Luna's with her paw.

"Enough with speaking Latin, speak normally?"

"Everest, wolves only speak Latin it's our first language, I only learnt how to speak English when I ran away from my pack."

"Right...well I should get going?" Moonlight nodded, giving Everest one last nuzzle before the Husky jumped up onto all fours.

"I'll miss you..." Everest smiled walking away.

Unexpectedly she stopped facing the huntress once again.

"Did you ever think you would fall in love with a dog?" Moonlight shook her head.

"No, but I'm happy I did." Once again Everest walked away until she past the trees. "Something wrong?" Everest didn't reply, she ran back towards the wolf, paws wrapping around her neck. Moonlight immediately returned the embrace.

"Come with me?" Moonlight slowly pulled away, locking her eyes with Everest.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can, the bay isn't that far, jump in the back of my snow plow or we could just run down? I can't do this without you Moonlight. I know you're a wolf, but don't you think it's about time people see that all wolves aren't dangerous."

"Everest..."

"Please?" The Husky placed her paw on Moonlight's. "I know a way we can go without you being seen." The wolf sighed, her head lowering down again.

"How?" Everest grinned, her paw now drawing little circles along the side of Moonlight's muzzle once more. They both leaned in as their lips made contact.

"Just trust me." Everest whispered, pulling away from the kiss. Moonlight nodded, although she already trusted the Husky.

Everest soon started to walk away, Moonlight slowly followed until the sun could be seen again, the glowing rays shining down on the wolf and pup. The Husky turned around, her heart racing as her eyes narrowed over to the wolf, eyes looking up at the sun. The wind softly blowing over her dazzling silver fur, making all the long hairs look like they're dancing.

Moonlight blushed when she saw Everest gazing deeply at her.

"Something wrong my love?"

"Huh?" Everest shook her head, returning back to reality.

"You keep on staring at me, is something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing's the matter. It's just...how can some pup be so beautiful?" Moonlight blushed once more.

"Everest, I am-" her words were shushed with a paw.

"You are! Don't even think that you're not. No animal on earth wouldn't be fazed by your beauty. Even Skye thought the same, she's right. You're a goddess! Majestic, and enchanting." Moonlight had never blushed so much in her life.

"You were always the one to make me see that, even when we were young. Remember what you said?" Everest reached a paw to her head, trying to think.

"Erm...not really."

"You said, not to doubt myself, then you brought me to the lake late at night, the moon was reflecting the water. You told me to look down and then you said 'there lays a beautiful creature, with a pure heart, a wolf who could have any pup she dreamed of, others who would envy her glamorous fur and gorgeous eyes, a shimmering gold that lights up my whole world. Fur that look like glitter, a dull grey turned into a radiant silver. A voice that sounds so soft full of elegance, howls that sound so sweet yet not forced, but naturally perfect. Open your eyes, because you are beautiful inside and out'. Your words were always so touching, they always made me feel so happy."

"And I'll keep saying them until you see who you really are." Moonlight smiled, giving an affectionate lick across Everest's lips.

"Let's go to the bay now, oh and let's walk embrace the daylight properly?" Everest couldn't agree more.

The two slowly walked their fur in close contact and their tails curled together. Everest pressed her muzzl against the side of Moonlight's, nuzzling against the side. The Wolf returned the nuzzle, reaching her mouth up to Everest's ear.

"I love you." Everest smiled, planting a tender kiss to Moonlight's lips.

"I love you too."

Everest meant what she said, never in her life had her eyes ever been more open and her heart free. It felt like it was trapped for a long time. She may of made a lot of bad choices in her life, broke a few hearts, but Everest was finally happy, now to face the music, she hoped the truth wouldn't tear the team apart. Everest thought back when moments ago she fought with some pup who she thought cared about her, but when the Husky told Skye it's over, the Cockapoo was so quick to judge.

Everest had no idea what got over her, she wasn't violent and she doesn't fight, but Skye does push things too far. Everest hated the fact that she didn't fight back as she was meant to, it made her feel weak, Skye meant a lot to her - at least that's what Everest thought. It would take a long time for the Husky to forgive the Cockapoo. That's if Skye ever comes back.

* * *

Rubble was happy when Luke Stars asked for his help down in the studio, at first it was just singing as Luke Stars saw Rubble as his singing partner, but it wasn't till the English Bulldog started playing around with the mixer, creating different kinds of beats, one that had a more lifting tune, something that would want to make people get up and dance. Rubble was alone when he decided to explore around the studio, he had no idea what he was playing with.

He was so concentrated, he didn't see Luke Stars walking inside, bobbing his head to the beat of the music which would be the tune to his next song. At that point Luke saw true talent in the pup other than singing, the gift of being a DJ. Rubble had no idea what a 'DJ' was until Luke explained. The more he said, the more excited Rubble became. Luke offered the pup to come down the studio each day and make different selections of beats and melodies. The Bulldog accepted, with having nothing to do and being mostly alone at the lookout while every pup spent time with their mates.

 _Mate._

Before Rubble changed the song he heard the final lyrics of the last one, a song that's been stuck in his head for so long.

 **# Whatever we do It's only me, It's only you #**

When the next song played, Rubble turned the volume and bass up so it reverberated throughout the bay, the English Bulldog looked at all his friends. His light brown eyes narrowed over to the pier where he saw Zuma and Rocky looking out to the sea, the Chocolate Lab's head snuggling into the Mixed breed's chest, making Rocky turn fire hydrant red. Rubble couldn't help smiling at the sight. It was strange that they never told the Bulldog - or said it in a way that they were together without making it sound complicated.

The Bulldog hated the fact that his friends saw him as just - well a pup, but he was about the same age as Zuma, still he was treated like a kid, when Rubble decided to take up DJing it made him feel free, nothing ever worried him when his paws were at the mixer, seeing that made the pups think that Rubble wasn't a kid, he was growing up.

Rubble eyes narrowed over to the checkered blanket where Chase and Marshall laid, each taking a piece of food. Rubble wasn't even surprised, he knew it was about time before the Shepherd and the Dally admitted their feelings. although the Bulldog lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. He had noticed that Chase didn't seem all that happy, it was almost as if something was worrying him. It was even that hard to guess. He dusted it off as he focused on the music. As the first set of lyrics blasted through.

 _ **# The way you make me feel, there's nothing else this real I could stand here forever, I could stand here forever**_

As the Bulldog listened to the song more he remembered how it always held a strong meaning to him, one which went back to the day he started to have a crush on Skye. It was only small at first, but he always admired her, maybe he was blind as she would always go to the other pups. Having close contact with Zuma or batting her eyelashes at Chase. Rubble didn't understand what they had that he didn't? He would agree that he wasn't the best looking pup, but he had a warm personality, strong, dependable and of course loyal. Rubble may look tough but he was a softie and didn't mind if any pup called him that, he wasn't afraid to admit his feelings or expose them. So he just didn't get it. Maybe she was attracted to Chase because he was a natural born leader, some pup who would protect her from any danger, keep her safe from harm. Some pup who would be honest -

'Oh yeah, that's a joke because all Chase did was lie to Skye!' Rubble giggled whenever he thought back to when Skye would beg the Shepherd to spend one day with her and all he wanted to do was be with Marshall. He felt sorry for the pup because she was so oblivious to his actions.

Maybe Rubble was wrong, if he admitted his feelings to Skye, none of this would've happened. Every pup would be happy now without any confusion. Rubble was probably the last to know about what happened between Zuma and Rocky how Skye tried to break them apart. The Bulldog didn't have a clue what happened. Although he was confused why Zuma proposed so early?

Even if he had no idea, he knew that Skye was always attracted to him. Again why?

Zuma always bragged about how he could have any pup he wants. Rubble didn't have a paw to stand on with that one. As much as he hated it, he agreed. Months ago the PAW Patrol took a trip to Miami for a short vacation. Rubble had no idea that was Zuma's birthplace. When he asked the Lab about his parents. Zuma didn't say much except 'they left.' Out of the whole team, Zuma is the only one who still speaks to his family, his mother, his father and his little sister. Even if they talked. He never mentioned about the PAW Patrol or that he was a member and so was Skye.

Rubble was shocked when Zuma told him that Skye was to be his arranged mate, one of the reasons he left. He didn't like that fact that his family was going to chose who he spends the rest of his life with. When they went to Miami, by that time Zuma was already with Rocky. That didn't stop every pup staring at the Chocolate Lab like he's a celebrity. Zuma embraced it while Rubble pawplamed especially on one day all the pups and Ryder went to the beach. Most of the pups played volleyball while Zuma went surfing. An hour went by when Rubble and Rocky went to find him. When they did, he was surround by a group of high class collies. For some reason they all couldn't keep their paws off him and they all melted when he spoke.

'What is it about his voice that pups just love?' Rubble thought again, letting a small giggle slip through his lips.

Rubble couldn't stop laughing, while Rocky shook his head in disbelief. It was until one went to kiss Zuma, it shocked Rubble even more when Rocky ran in front, pulling the prissy pup by her collar, telling her to 'back off!' That night the whole team didn't see Rocky or Zuma until the morning.

So maybe Skye liked him because she knew Zuma since birth or that they were so close but wouldn't that make them related in some way? Rubble was confused, he wished he knew how the Cockapoo's mind works? He was a love sick fool who was playing with fire.

Rubble could still feel the beat pumping through his furry chest, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over to the pier again, somehow his eyes couldn't tear away from the Mixed breed.

'Okay stupid, snap out of it you just think Rocky looks good!' Rubble had no idea why he was suddenly attracted to the Mixed breed, last he remembered he had the hots for the master of seduction. At first he was just messing around Zuma, but now he thinks of it. Rocky was a good looking pup one with style and a set of gorgeous eyes. Gold. That would be a strange colour for a dog can't be any stranger than having pink. Skye's eyes truly entranced Rubble.

The Bulldog was probably surprised that he had never seen Rocky look so good or the way his fur can straighten out like bangs. It was funny how a new look can give you another admirer. The colour of his eyes resembles an animal that lives far out in the forests.

'Wouldn't it be funny, if Rocky's half wolf?' Anyone who knew Rubble would know he has a wild imagination, but the pup goes beyond when he comes up with ridiculous theories for his friends.

Rubble may have a slight attraction to the Mixed breed, but he wouldn't even think about taking him away. Rocky belongs to one pup only and that was Zuma. Even if Rubble only joined the team a few years now, he never knew what love was until he saw the love that Zuma and Rocky had for each other. If he ever had a mate he would follow their experience without getting trapped in blackmail. He took another glance over at the blanket once more. Marshall and Chase's love was different, Rubble saw the strength that it had. They were only strong when with each other. Even if it was complicated at first, they managed to get through it...together.

Rubble was so happy that his friends found happiness in each other.

Rubble then thought about two other pups, this actually surprised also it was enough to bring a tear to the Bulldog's eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he never truly got over her.

Skye was the only pup for him, though the Bulldog knew the Cockapoo would never give him a second glance, her heart was already set on Chase when Rubble fell for her. He kept his feelings locked away, even more when Skye became Chase's mate. But Rubble could see that he wasn't even interested. Then Skye was falling for her best friend as well, though Zuma already had a mate. The Bulldog still wanted to tell Skye how he felt however he knew that it would be a waste.

Everest was the last one and now Rubble is finally starting to realising that Skye would never be his. It was clear that Skye was smitten over the Husky. Rubble knew he could get a mate if he went looking, but he didn't want just any pup.

Skye was the one who held his heart, it pained him letting go, but some part told him not too.

It was like the Bulldog was stuck in an emotional rollercoaster spinning all around. It twisted with his mind and she only confused him. Rubble already tried competing with Zuma and Chase, it didn't work. He would be wasting his energy comparing himself to Everest. After all the pup was gorgeous, she had a heart of pure gold and with a hyper yet sweet character to her. If anything Rubble was surprised he didn't fall for her. Everest was nothing like Skye, she didn't play around with pups feelings, she understood. She's never envious or selfish, but only gentle and kind. Really she was the complete opposite of Skye. A snow loving, energetic and overly friendly pup. Rubble was glad to have such a close friendship with her. Although it's weird he hasn't seen her in ages except for missions.

By now the Bulldog needed something to clear his head, he lowered the volume of the last song changing the beat as a new one blasted through. A new kind of sound with a sweet groove. He pushed a button turning the mixer on auto play before jumping away from the stage.

He walked over to the checked blanket, greeting his two friends along the way.

"Hey Rubble, aren't you meant to be by the stage?" Marshall questioned, looking over at his friend who was chewing on a small treat.

"I am, I just decided to put it on auto play. A pup got to eat sometimes." Rubble took another treat before walking in front of his friends. "Hey Chase you okay?" The Shepherd didn't answer, he just kept on looking up. Rubble waved a paw.

"Best not to ask him that right now Rubble." The Bulldog shook his head in agreement, he knew what Chase can be like. His light brown eyes narrowed over to where the Shepherd was looking.

"So, where's Skye and Everest." At the sound of the Cockapoo's name, Chase growled before letting his ears fall back in concern.

"She should be here soon." Rubble nodded in response. He expected Chase to talk.

"Wait she, isn't one of them coming now?" Both pups once again exchanged glances. Rubble was one for keeping secrets, but one like this could awake an amount of questions too big for the Dally and the Shepherd to answer. "Heya guys, you two hear what I said?"

"Skye's not coming now!" Rubble gasped out in shock, tilting his head in confusion.

"Why?" The two pups shook their heads.

"We don't know, but Everest said she'll tell us." Once again Rubble gasped out in shock.

"What about Zuma and Rocky?" Chase looked over to the pier.

"They don't know and telling them will only make Zuma angry, so it's best if we just leave it for now..." Rubble noticed the change in Chase's voice, the lack of anger replaced with worry.

"Don't tell me, you're worried about Skye again?" Rubble let out a little giggle although he stopped when Chase shook his head.

"I could care less about her right now, no I'm more worried for Everest, when I called her, her voice sounded so faint like the oxygen was knocked right out of her." Another growl escaped.

"Wait - you aren't saying Skye could've hurt her could you?" Chase lightly snicked, turning his head away from the Bulldog. "How could you accuse her of something when you don't even know what happened, for all you know Everest could've been attacked?"

"Rubble stop protecting her, she's done it once before." The Bulldog opened his mouth once more.

"What do you mean?" Either Marshall or Chase spoke.

"You may think you know Skye, but not like we do. Think about all that's happened this week? I know you don't understand why. She's nothing, but trouble you soon will realise that." The Bulldog didn't say anything as he walked away, he turned his head one more time.

"I don't believe you, I know somewhere Skye's has some good inside her." The Shepherd shook his head in disbelief watching the Bulldog walk back up to the stage. Chase slowly turned his head, only to see his mate with an annoyed expression.

"Something wrong?" Marshall sighed in frustration.

"You didn't have to tell him that? You know Rubble still loves her?" Chase nodded in response. "You've always liked looking out for him don't you?"

"I just don't want him to make all the wrong decisions. Look how far he's already going, I don't want Skye to destroy that." Marshall sighed once more, placing a paw on Chase's muzzle as he began running little circles.

"But they're his choices to make, weather it's good or bad he'll learn from his mistakes and they'll help grow stronger. Love is blind Chase we both know that and maybe Rubble will soon realise as well." Chase smiled as he leaned forward, catching Marshall's lips in a soft kiss.

"Even if I'm annoyed with Rubble, concerned about Everest and angry with Skye, you still manage to cheer me up. It's like when I'm with you I haven't got any worries." Marshall returned the smile, pressing the top of his muzzle against Chase's. Amber eyes instantly met with dazzling blue. Their ears both perked up at the music and the lyrics that were sang.

 _ **# Take my paw, follow me All the way, follow me Take my paw, follow me Follow me**_

"I guess I'm just good like that." Marshall joked, wrapping his paws around Chase's neck, giving him a soft nuzzle by the tip of his nose. Chase did the same before laying a sweet lick by the side of the Dally's muzzle. Marshall trailed a line of saliva back, his tongue somewhat pulling at the Shepherd's fur.

When Marshall pulled back, Chase's paw cupped the side of his muzzle pressing his lips lovingly against the Dally's own pair. Within seconds Marshall accepted. Pulling away for a second to whisper something.

"I thought you hate kissing in public?" Chase smirked, looking all around, every pup was too busy to care.

"I guess I know now not to care." That being said, he pressed his lips against Marshall's once more. The Dally's lips curved into a small smile as his paws again wrapped around Chase's neck. The Shepherd returned the embrace. Lips moved in loving synchronisation, soft and gentle but both kissed with passion. Marshall soon found himself tugging at Chase's collar as if he was playing with it, a small muffled moan escaped when the Shepherd made their kiss more intense. All his worries had gone away as his mind went blank, only one thing mattered to him was the pup whose lips were connected with his.

The two were so lost in love that they didn't see two dogs walk up to them, they immediately pulled away when a cough was heard. A awkward smile played on the Shepherd's lips as he looked at his friend, letting a nervous cough out. Marshall was too starstruck to even see anything, but stars.

"What's up Busta?" Chase questioned, looking over at his friend while trying to cover that scarlet blush slapped across his muzzle.

"...Nothing it's just me and Mickey have got to go, as much as we really want to stay our owner needs us."

"I understand, it was good seeing you." Chase walked over to Busta, wrapping his paws around the black Staff, pulling him into a longing embrace. "I'll miss you."

"We'll be around, we're staying in Adventure Bay for some time." Chase pulled away from the embrace, waving his paw when Busta and Mickey started walking away.

 _"Feeling any better?"_ Chase turned around when he felt a white paw on his back.

"Yeah sort of..." Marshall walked around until he was in eye level with his mate once more. "I'm still worried though."

"I thought the kiss distracted you?" Chase's lips curved into a wide smirk, leaning forward so he could give the Dally a soft nuzzle just under his collar.

"Not enough." Marshall gasped when Chase's canines lightly pulled on a piece of fur, making his mate submit as he gave the Dally long, sensual licks.

"L-look who can't keep their paws off now." Chase pulled away, looking up as he gazed at his mate's flushed muzzle. Eyes heavy lidded as they struggled to stay open. Chase leaned forward rubbing his nose against Marshall's before planting a tender kiss.

"You're right, we'll continue this later." Marshall wished he shut his mouth by now when he saw Chase pulling away, looking once again at the top of the bay.

"I'm sure Everest is fine, you know it's funny you're worrying about some pup who isn't Skye."

"Skye's not the only pup I worry about, right now I don't even know what to feel." Marshall sighed, caressing small circles around Chase's muzzle as he turned the Shepherd to face him. "Don't do that?" Marshall ran his paw up to one of Chase's very soft ears, giving it light strokes.

"Oh, why?" As if Marshall didn't know.

"You're just going to tempt me to kiss you again." Marshall didn't stop, his paw continued to run this time away from Chase's ear, instead running along the back of his head as claws started to softly massaged the soft fur. Chase's tail instantly wagged as he let a small moan slip from his lips.

"Like that Chasie?" As much as Chase hated submitting, he couldn't deny such pleasure.

"Mm...yes." Marshall smiled, leaning forward so he could lightly peck Chase on the lips. The Shepherd fought the urge to return so his instincts could take over. Sometimes he hated being a dog.

"I love you." A small smile softly played on Chase's lips as his mate whispered into his ear lovingly. The paw that was rubbing at the top of his head was now moved down as it along with the other wrapped comfortably around the Shepherd's neck, pulling him into a small embrace. That Chase didn't mind, he allowed his paws to follow Marshall's motion. He leaned forward burying his muzzle in the crook of the Dally's fur giving him affectionate licks.

"I love you too." Once were silent words that only said in their head now free to be heard and Marshall couldn't be any more happier.

* * *

When Rubble reached the stage, the tears he was fighting finally fell down his muzzle, he slammed his paw down on the stage ground as he let a growl of frustration.

"They're wrong, I know there's some good in Skye...she deserves love as well."

Rubble didn't know much about Skye, but he knew how she would dream of meeting the perfect mate, to fall head over paws in love with him and he to be everything she ever wanted. When young Rubble would always try to get the Cockapoo's attention as she lay on the outside of her pup house, her eyelashes fluttering up and down as she looked towards her friends who were playing a game with Ryder. Skye wasn't much for sports she rather watch than played. Rubble saw how Skye's eyes were glued on two pups in particular as she'll smile sweetly before lightly giggling when the two would rival against each other. Rubble saw with the other pups Skye never stole a glance at, she would sometimes narrow her eyes in jealousy or smirk in a wicked way. When Marshall was young he was ever so clumsy who would always trip up on his own four paws. When that happens it's usually Chase who falls victim as he lies on his back with the Dally on top looking down. Rubble would look back and see Skye with a saddened look, tears which she fought back. All Rubble ever wanted to do was take them away. Zuma didn't have to be clumsy he would just ran up to the mate of his dreams, pushing Rocky down pretending to wrestle for dominance when he really just wanted to feel the Mixed breed's soft fur. Another growl or a single tear falling.

Maybe if Rubble wasn't so shy, he would of been able to cheer Skye up when she was sad, make her laugh to take her worries away he tried sometimes and it never worked. Skye was presumptuous she just saw Rubble as a friend and the Bulldog knew it. He wished he had the chance to tell her.

After hearing what happened with Everest, the Bulldog started to wonder if she and Skye were still together, more importantly why the Cockapoo ran off? He wanted to find out just like every other pup. He fought back to the tears once again while dusting negative thoughts away. He waked over to the mixer, his paw moved back on the spinning black disks, the song was only coming to an end. He leaned down into the bag he carried with him, pulling out another disk, he slowly bobbed his head up and down in tune with the music. Before he played another song, he spoke into the microphone. He thought the best thing to help him forget about the pretty Cockapoo with mesmerising eyes that lit up Rubble's world. He was a fool, he'll admit. However he wanted to continue taking the risk pursuing her. Maybe if she was to show up, he would tell her.

The Bulldog soon heard the melody slower and slower, before the song could change, he stopped it, turning on the microphone by the mixer. He thought about lighting up the mood.

 _"Thanks for listening, that was 'follow me' by disco fries. Now I think it's time to change the mood with a little romance, so next song, I want all the pups to bring their mates on the dancefloor and spin your partner to a new, but smooth track!"_

Once said, Rubble leaned away from the microphone, turning up the volume again, this time the beat was different much slower with a rhythmic melody. Soft lyrics played within seconds.

 _ **# Everybody gets high sometimes, you know What else can we do when we're feeling low?**_

Zuma began nodding his head in tune to the beat, slowly pulling away from Rocky's embrace, looking into the Mixed breed's eyes.

"Wocky, dance with me?" Rocky lowered his head bashfully while Zuma held out his paw, gesturing for his mate to take it.

Rocky's golden eyes narrowed all around the bay, his blush growing darker.

"B-but we'll be the only two pups dancing." Zuma raised an eyebrow, gently lifting Rocky's muzzle up.

"Nevew stopped us befowe, come on?" Puppy eyes, Rocky's weakness. His let out a soft sigh as he slowly walked closer to the Lab, placing his paws around Zuma's neck. Instead of repeating the action, Zuma run his paws down until they reached Rocky's sides making the Mixed breed's breath hitch slightly.

 _ **# So take a deep breath and let it go You shouldn't be drowning on your own**_

Zuma smiled, planting a soft kiss on Rocky's lips while letting the heavy bass with the sweet lyrics surround him. In a single movement both pups began to move swiftly, their bodies both in flow with the music. They softly swayed along the pier, their eyes both locked in a passionate glance.

They moved in a bit closer, letting their fur brush against each other, Zuma leaned in giving Rocky a soft nuzzle. The Chocolate Lab slowly bobbed his head in tune with the music once again. Rocky couldn't help but stare as he continued moving all four paws in synchronisation.

 _ **# And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over Into cold, cold water for you**_

"Thought you'll never dance with me after last time?"

"Wocky, no way! You didn't know what you wewe doing when we wewe young, so when you messed up I didn't mind besides you'we so much bettew now. I'm a good teachew wight?" The Mixed breed smiled, nodding his head in response. He leaned forward giving Zuma a sweet lick.

"I wouldn't even be able to dance right now if it wasn't for you, thanks." Zuma responded by firmly gripping Rocky's sides, pecking his lips with a light kiss.

 _ **# And although time may take us into different places I will still be patient with you**_

Zuma reached up, letting his canines lightly nibble on Rocky's floppy ear. The Mixed breed responded with a low growl, letting his paws slip into the back of his mate's shirt, allowing himself to feel soft chocolate coloured fur. A small moan escaped Zuma's lips as he breathed hotly into Rocky's ear.

 _ **# And I hope you know**_

Rocky wasn't much of a dancer, in fact he never knew how until one day at town hall Mayor Goodway was having a hoedown party, one of her favourite events. One of them included square dancing which Rocky knew nothing about. One night before the party he decided to ask for Zuma's help, knocking on the orange door hoping his friend was awake, Rocky could feel his muzzle grow hot. Spending time with the Lab was the Mixed breed's favourite thing to do. He would reach his paw out again about to knock until an silver door slid open and a Chocolate Lab emerged from it, a paw at his eyes as he rubs the sleep from it, letting out a yawn. When Zuma asked Rocky why he was at his pup in the middle of the night, all the Mixed breed did was lower his head down in embarrassment, blushing harder. Minutes would go by before he answers the Chocolate Lab.

 _ **# I won't let go**_

At first Zuma could swear he was dreaming when Rocky wanted him to teach the Mixed breed to dance. The Lab was so shocked he ended up pinching a piece of his fur. It didn't take him long to accept. Zuma would lead Rocky away from the lookout, going to the bay. Even if the Mixed breed hated water, he really wanted to leanr how to dance. At first it seemed easy until Zuma told him to come closer. Rocky instead walked back until he could feel a wet sensation by his paws, when he realised he went too close to the tides he ran forward only to collide with the Lab knocking them both over. If Rocky wasn't so shy or so scared that Zuma would reject him, he would've kissed the Lab right there. Instead he let out a little giggle before getting off - if paws didn't automatically grab onto his collar. next thing he knew was a soft and sweet feeling as Zuma pressed his lips against the Mixed breed. That was their first kiss, they had many others, before confessing their love to each other later on.

 _ **# I'll be your lifeline tonight**_

Remembering that memory always made Rocky smile and Zuma couldn't help but ask.

"Wocky, you okay?" Rocky leaned forward once again, pressing his lips against Zuma's.

"I'm just remembering the first dance we ever had, what happened after." Zuma blushed, he could never forget their first kiss.

"That night was twuly magical, I'm suwpwised we didn't become mates back then?" So was Rocky, he didn't understand.

"Maybe we were both scared?" Zuma nodded, he waited such a long time to be Rocky's mate.

"Yeah...but it was so wowth it!" Zuma paws moved up until they were wrapped securely around Rocky's neck.

 _ **# I won't let go**_

As the continued to sway, each step taken in perfection. Zuma soon stopped taking the lead as he buried his muzzle in the crook of Rocky's neck, laying soft, tender licks along his soft, grey fur. Zuma's lips slowly parted as he inhaled his mate's sweet aroma, he took short breaths dancing more sensually, Rocky followed, taking control of their dance moving each other in sync. Instead of hearing the next lyrics, the Mixed breed only heard Zuma's voice as he sang them instead.

 _I'll be youw lifeline tonight_

"You know this?" Zuma responded with a loving nuzzle before softly whispering.

"Yeah, it's one of my favouwites." With the paw that was caressing the fur around Zuma's fur, Rocky ran his paw lower before lightly gripping Zuma's sides giving them a little squeeze. The Lab quietly moaned, taking a nip of the fur just under Rocky's collar.

"H-how come you...love it so much?"

"Because it weminds me of us."

 _ **# Cause we all get lost sometimes, you know?**_ _ **It's how we learn and how we grow**_

Now that Rocky thought of it, Zuma was right the song that played resembled them in so many ways. The more the Mixed breed listened, the more he enjoyed it, the pumping bass hypnotised him as his paws tapped the ground, moving left and right in a more exciting yet graceful rhythm. Zuma soon found himself getting lost in the music and the sweet fragrance of his mate's scent.

"I like the song, it's really nice." Zuma hummed in response, now letting his lips plant small butterfly kisses along the base of the Mixed breed's neck. Rocky gasped from the sudden soft and wet sensation followed by a small moan, something was also music to Zuma's ears.

 _ **# And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old You shouldn't be fighting on your own**_

One of Zuma's paws reached over to the swinging golden tag. The Lab smiled, imagining him already dancing on their wedding day, paw in paw as they took to the dance floor as a married pair, an exchanged glance at each other before they get closer, their paws wrapping around their fur enough so their claws don't rip up soft, thin fabric that would be covering their fur. Zuma can imagine the way the golden bangle around Rocky's paw would tickle at his fur. He could also imagine the smile which will play on both their muzzles. A song would be playing, a soft beat with meaningful lyrics. Love will shine bright in the Lab and the Mixed breed's eyes as they glide along the dance floor, each step in beautiful synchronisation. A word or two spoken but mostly silence as they let the essence of love take over.

Once again instead of the lyrics being heard, Rocky's ears only perked up at the sound of Zuma's voice.

 _And if you feel you'we sinking,_

 _I will jump wight ovew Into cold,_

 _cold watew fow you_

As much as Rocky hated water, he loved to hear Zuma sing, the way his speech impediment mixed with the lyrics changing them made it sound so cute and wonderful. Zuma wasn't much for singing, he'll only sing in front of pups he knew very well, but mostly he sang to Rocky. Besides Marshall, Zuma's singing voice sounded beautiful never a note out of tune.

 _And although time may take us_

 _into diffewent places_

 _I will still be patient with you_

To Rocky, it was perfect. Simple set of notes made into the most beautiful melody. He loved the time when it was just him and his mate lying in the green pup house, both in close contact as they would snuggle up against each other even on the hottest days, their fur never stopped touching. Most nights Rocky would be restless, unable to sleep. Zuma would always be the one to sing him back to his slumber, if it be a soft song or a lullaby, the Lab's voice always managed to send the Mixed breed to dreamland where his nightmares never come.

 _I hope you know_

Rocky was the opposite, he never sang except only a few times. Zuma always said he was good, 'a voice that stands out above the rest'. Rocky was always too shy to sing though he'd never admit it. He always overthrow his shyness so he could impress Zuma, but the Lab loved Rocky for who he is. Zuma always found it adorable when Rocky would shy away and usually it's from him, his words would all get jumbled up as he gets tongue tied and they end up coming out in stutters. Or he would blush so hard, he has to cover his muzzle by lowering his head down. Even if it never works when Zuma would always lift Rocky's head back up, smiling sweetly at him. From meeting Zuma, the Lab had changed his life and made him into a different pup one he wasn't afraid of showing. Sure Rocky was shy, but there was also another side that only Zuma knows.

 _ **# I won't let go**_

Being an Alpha was sometimes harder than he thought, Rocky never thought he was built for it. However just by a simple mistake when they were youngwith the Lab leads him in a dominant position, Rocky blushed when he would look down at Zuma's submissive expression as the Lab would softly moan from a single touch. Maybe they were only playing, but since then Rocky loved being Zuma's Alpha.

 _I'll be youw lifeline tonight_

Dusted away from his thoughts, Rocky once again focused on his mate's elegant singing. It was like the words that Zuma sang were directed at him. The meaning was so clear to Rocky.

"Zumi, did I ever tell you how much I love your voice?" The Lab sharply gasped when he felt Rocky's paw run just underneath his lower torso.

 _ **# I won't let go, no, no, no**_

"Mhm..." Zuma started to pull on Rocky's fur near his chest, the Lab moved his paw down opening at least two of the buttons so he could let his paw dance along the Mixed breed's chest. Another moan slipped through as both pups tails wagged if almost if they were moving with the music. Through the whole time, they still moved gracefully along the pier.

The Mixed breed moved his muzzle forward, hot breath sensually blowing into Zuma's ear.

"I love it when you speak and I love it when you sing!" Zuma gasped out again when he could feel the tip of Rocky's claws running along his back, this was like sweet torture to the Lab.

 _ **# I'll be your lifeline tonight**_

Sing! He almost forgot he was doing that. He was enduring sudden pleasure, so much that he had to catch his breath. The way Rocky whispered sweet nothings into his ear forced a small moan to escape. When he wants to, Rocky can be a tease.

"Wocky..."

"Mm...another thing, I love it when you moan my name." Zuma didn't respond, he buried his muzzle deeper, nibbling on Rocky's soft fur, much to the Mixed breed delight. "Are you trying to make me go crazy?"

"Stop teasing me then..." Zuma moved his paw down once more, opening another button of Rocky's shirt, as he began planting a set of soft, slow kisses, using his tongue to travel down. Rocky could feel his muzzle grow hotter, his whole fur turning scarlet. Rocky moved his paw away from Zuma's back, bringing it to the Lab's muzzle as he lifted it up. In seconds their lips met in a passionate kiss, Zuma paws began roaming down Rocky's back cursing himself that he allowed Chase to let them wear clothes. The Lab pressed himself against his mate, bringing Rocky into a sitting position, before tackling him to the ground. From the moment he saw the Mixed breed walk out of his pup house, all is wanted to do was push him back inside.

 _ **# Come on, come on Save me from my rocking boat I just wanna stay afloat I'm all alone**_

After all what happened, Zuma and Rocky promised each other that wouldn't have intimated until a few days have gone by. But they both knew that promise would be soon forgotten. The two pups completely forgot they were in a public place, they got suddenly so lost. Their kiss soon went deeper as tongues battled in passion while paws continued to roam. Zuma now ran his down Rocky's chest opening every single button until the shirt was undone, before he could remove it. Rocky pulled away.

 _ **# And I hope, I hope someone's gonna take me home Somewhere I can rest my soul I need to know you won't let go**_

"Z-Zuma...we can't do this-"

"Wocky fowget the pwomise we made, if I'm away fwom you one mowe time, I'm going to go cwazy! Being alone fow even a second is towtuwe! I'll miss you too much. Please Wocky...I need this...I love you." Just like that, Zuma pressed his lips to the Mixed breed's once again, getting back that missing sensation. Rocky had to fight temptation, he always let Zuma get what he wants, but not this time. He pulled away, only to have sensual licks going down the side of his muzzle while paws continued to run further down his body. The Mixed breed had to force his mouth shut from moaning loudly.

 _ **# I won't let go, no, no, no no no no no**_

Before he known it, Rocky grabbed Zuma's collar pulling him so they were in eye level.

"I love you too and I don't care about our agreement I forgot it by this morning, but let's not do this now...we can continue when we're alone."

At the point Zuma's mind clicked, he was still at the bay, slightly further away from the other pups, but still close enough for them to know what's happening. As much as he hated it, the Lab pulled away he turned his head, afraid he's going to jump his mate once again. Rocky sat up, placing his paw on the button of the shirt, trying to clip them together, but he was unable to concentrate as he stared at Zuma's fur blowing in the wind.

 _ **# I'll be your lifeline tonight**_

The Lab took a glance only to tilt his head in confusion.

"Wocky?"

"Mind helping me?" Zuma walked closer, his paw gently moving over Rocky's fur until they reached the bottom, he clipped each of them closed leaving two open at the top.

"Hey, Wocky?"

"Yeah?" Rocky raised an eyebrow when he saw Zuma's muzzle turn a light shade of red.

"You should weaw this all the time, you look weally good in it." Rocky raised another eyebrow.

"Good?" Zuma's blush went darker.

"N-no, I meant you look...you look hot..." Rocky's heart raced, so that's what Zuma thought.

"I thought I was meant to be the shy one? Anyway...thanks." Rocky leaned forward catching Zuma's lips in a light kiss enough not to drive them crazy again. "Want to dance to the last part of the song?" Zuma nodded in response, standing on all fours as he wrapped his paws around Rocky's neck the Mixed breed did the same, pulling his mate in close closing the gap between them. Just like before their bodies swayed rhythmically to the beat of the music.

 _ **# you won't let go**_

"Wocky?" Zuma whispered, burying his muzzle in the crook of the grey pup's fur. "I want this to be the song we dance to at ouw wedding?"

"Me too..." As they listened to the soft beat, their dance came to a close, another line of lyrics being sung.

 _ **# I'll be your lifeline tonight**_

Both pups once again locked their eyes in a passionate glance, leaning forward eventually their lips met in another kiss. Two lines of lyrics were repeated before the sweet melody ended. The two pups held paws as they sang them almost as if the music controlled their mouths.

 _I won't let go_

 _I won't let go_

Once the song had ended so did their dance, they shared a glance before walking off the pier. By now the other two pups were snuggled together looking as if they're sleeping.

"Mawshall, Chase you two awake?" Zuma walked over, tapping the sleeping pups on top of their heads. Very slowly exquisite blues and dazzling ambers fluttered open.

"Zuma, Rocky. You two finally decided to get off the pier then?"

"Dude, why you sleeping? What's happening with Skye and Evewest, they coming ow not?" Chase looked confused.

"What question should I answer first?" The Chocolate Lab growled, slapping Chase lightly on the muzzle.

"How about you answew the second one as I'm sick of waiting fow that bitch?" Chase snicked at Zuma's choice of words.

"Hmm, they should be coming soon." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"Something you'we not telling me?" Chase shook his head. Marshall deadpanned.

Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of an eerie tune.

"See I told you I heard a howl." All four pups looked towards the top of the bay. Where they each saw a Lavender Husky walking up to them, a howl following her path.

"Everest!" Chase cheered, jumping up on all fours.

"I told you she's fine." Marshall stood up on all fours following his mate as they began running towards the Lavender Husky.

Zuma tilted his head in confusion, looking up he let out a cold growl. This didn't go unfazed by Rocky.

"Something wrong?"

"Whewe's Skye?"

Surely they were about to find out. The last two remaining pups walked up, little did they know that Everest wasn't alone.

* * *

 **A/n: Hello my fellow readers! Getting this part done took lots of time, being at college means less time to write. I always try to get it done though. So one more chapter left before Can't stay away is finished. I'm going to revel what my next story is next chapter. It's going to be a little different from my others.**

 **My number one readers (you know who you are) I hope you enjoyed!**

 **So far I'm in love with 'Cold water' by Justin Bieber and every time I listen to it, the song always reminds me of Zuma and Rocky I don't know why? But it matches them so well. Going by Rocky's fear of water and Zuma's love for it, if one them feels like they're drowning the other will save them. One of the reasons I love this pair so much when one falls the other will catch them no matter what.**

 **As well as you guys online, I also read my stories to people I know especially this one as I'm so proud of it. It makes me really happy when they give me so much praise.**

 **Thanks to 2starryeyes for helping me with one scene!**

 **Anyway until next time my fellow readers! :D**


	14. Chapter 10 part IV

Chapter ten epilogue. New beginnings part IV - A decision to be made

When Marshall and Chase reached Everest, she was standing at the top of the bay getting a semi hug from Rubble before he ran back to the stage. The Husky was just about to say something when unexpectedly, she felt a paw at the side of her muzzle, running down one of her fight wounds.

"Who did that?" Of course Chase would be the one to firstly ask questions. Everest shook her head when the Shepherd took his paw away.

"I'll tell you, but first I want you to meet some pup!" Everest turned away from the two, reaching a paw out in a 'come here' gesture. Chase and Marshall's eyes widened in shock when a silver figure appeared from the shadows. Their eyes went from her gorgeous eyes, to her long glossy fur, further down was her slightly bigger paws and fluffy tail. The animal that now stood before them was like a creature that both pups had never seen before and were in awe at the sudden beauty.

Zuma and Rocky were nearly at the top when their eyes went wide as they look at the tall, majestic creature.

"Is that a...wolf?" Rocky didn't hear him, his sunset, gold eyes were transfixed on the huntress. "Wocky?" Zuma walked closer, snapping his claws together.

"Huh...yeah?" Zuma sighed, turning back as he looked at the wolf more closely. "What would a wolf be doing in Adventure bay?" Zuma shrugged his shoulders, taking exchanging glances between the wolf and his mate.

"You look like hew." Rocky shook his head.

"I'm not a wolf!" Zuma giggled, running his paw down Rocky's muzzle.

"You both have gold eyes." Rocky always wondered why he was born with a unique set of shimmering golden hues? "Let's meet hew?" Rocky nodded, before the two walked up the hill.

When they reached the top. Their ears perked up when Everest spoke.

"Zuma, Rocky! Haven't seen you two in ages." Everest ran towards them, embracing the Mixed breed before slapping her paw against Zuma's. The two pups looked together at the huntress with long, glowing, silver fur. "So it's true then?"

"So, what's twue?" Zuma and Rocky tilted their heads in confusion, while Everest's smile continued to grow.

"You two are back together?!" Before the Lab and the Mixed breed could answer, they were both pulled into an embrace by the lavender Husky. "I'm so happy, I thought Skye tore you two up and then everything will be so complicated and difficult? I mean when you two go on missions, it will be so awak-"

"Dude, no need fow a speech just be happy and that's it."

While the three pups continued to embrace, Moonlight gazed sweetly at the two with swinging, golden tags, glistening in the sunlight.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know?" Marshall and Chase's ears perked up at the sound of the huntress's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Those two pups, they're getting married right?"

"Yes, they are." A set of shiny white canines were shown as the wolf smiled happily.

"What are their names?" Chase pointed a paw to the Chocolate Lab who by now was desperately trying to pull away from Everest's hug.

"That's Zuma and the other is Rocky." Moonlight looked more closely.

"What breed is Rocky?" Neither Chase or Marshall spoke because none of them knew.

"We're not sure." Moonlight's exquisite yellow hues narrowed over to a unique of golden orbs.

"Not many dogs have gold eyes." Chase snicked, turning to face to the wolf.

"Yeah unless he's a wolf!" The Shepherd joked.

"He could be?" Chase and Marshall both stole a glance at each other, still with puzzled looks.

On the other side of the bay, the Husky was still embracing the two pups, while Zuma was trying his hardest to remove himself. Instead the Chocolate Lab took a glance at the wolf once more.

"So Evewest, who's youw new fwiend?" The Husky turned, facing the huntress. Zuma deadpanned, hoping it would distract her long enough for him to escape.

"Oh, that's M-Luna, she's been my friend ever since I've was young, even longer then before I joined the PAW Patrol." Zuma nodded, pushing his paws to the Husky's chest.

"Mind letting me and Wocky go now?" Everest blushed, slowly pulling away from the bone, crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was so worried about you two."

"Don't wowwy dude, me and Wocky awe okay. Skye will have to do bettew if she's wants to teaw us apawt." The Lab moved one of his front paws, letting the fur around it touch with the Mixed breed's. Rocky smiled, placing his paw over Zuma's.

"Yeah, nothing she does will ever drive us away." Everest awed, her cerulean blues narrowing over to the glistening, golden tags. She reached a paw over to Zuma's collar, placing the soft pad on his tag.

"That's so beautiful." Zuma and Rocky exchanged a glance.

"You don't know what it means do you?" Everest shook her head. "Well I'll give you a clue. In six weeks, you be standing at the foot of town hall, weawing a tuwquoise tuxedo next to Mawshall and Chase while me and Wocky awe in the fwont of Mayow Goodway." Everest continued to tilt her head in confusion, so much that the Husky found herself covered in sand. She spat out the dull taste, before replying.

"We're having a celebration or you two are getting awarded for something?" Both Zuma and Rocky shook their heads.

"Nope, how about we just tell you?" Everest nodded in response, any more guessing and she won't have any more words to say. Zuma wrapped one of his front paws around Rocky's neck, pressing his mate against him, so much that the Mixed breed's muzzle ended up nuzzling into soft, chocolate fur. "Think about it? Me and Wocky back togethew and two swinging golden tag awound ouw necks?" The Husky tried to think.

She never could recall a time where she saw two tags like the ones the two pups were wearing. Her mind went back to when she was still in her wolf pack, the Alpha and his Beta never wore golden tags so shiny, that was sure to be a meaning. Everest walked closer, lifting Zuma's tag with her paw. Her eyes went wide when she saw a golden heart like shape, inside were two identical white paw prints on it. A huge circle going all around.

"What do they look like Evewest?" The Husky grew more fascinated as she ran her paw over the tag, pushing Zuma's muzzle down. "Okay dude, you can stop touching it now?" The Husky didn't listen. "Come on, I twavelled a long way to get these engagement tags." Everest suddenly pulled away, her ears perked up at one word.

'Engagement?'

Another thing she wasn't familiar with, although she went back to the day when two of her pack leaders joined paws in some sort of engagement. It was at a time Everest had only just met Moonlight. She and the wolf were happily hunting around the woods, before a single eerie tune called out. The Husky stopped dead in her tracks by the sound, within seconds she ran back to her pack. Moonlight tilted her head in confusion wondering why Everest left so quick? But by hearing the howl she easily guessed. It was a call out, a sound so loud yet soft, meaning an important event was taking place.

As much as the silver wolf loved being alone, she followed Everest. The Husky soon caught the wolf's scent when she ran next to her. They both ran over to a large mountain that had many warm caves. Also a large rock on the top called 'Alpha rock'. As soon as Everest reached her pack's home, she was surrounded by her whole pack all with yellow eyes looking up lovingly and in respect at the top of the cliff where their Alpha stood, proudly with his chest puffed out in a dominant manner. A big smile which was very rare was slapped on his muzzle. A larger, much older wolf stood in front, a single diamond lying atop his head. In a single moment all the wolves turned, half of the forest was uncovered like a curtain as an enchanting huntress stepped out, her glossy white fur showered over her like a royal cloak. Her ears were both perked up in sudden excitement as she slowly walked down the rose petal floor. All the wolves bowed their heads as she made her entrance. Still so majestic, the huntress couldn't help but smile lovingly, her auburn eyes narrowing upwards meeting proud yellow ones.

Everest had never seen her leader look more beautiful, everything about her glowed. The Husky continued to grow confused when she looked up and saw a headband softly resting on the white wolf's head, going all around were many shades of different flowers, each with a symbol or meaning. At the top of her head was a silver gem, lightly pressed into her fur. Her fur continued to shower over her, it was neatly brushed into each individual strand making the other wolves gasp out in shock.

Everest remembered when the huntress reached the top of the mountain, standing right besides her mate. The other older wolf, still stood in front. Moonlight would giggle whenever Everest would say words of confusion, she listened and saw the two leaders, joining paws. Still with beaming smiles. The other wolves soon stopped bowing and all sat up, not a word spoken out of respect.

Firstly the older wolf sounded like he was reciting from a poem, each word spoken elegantly and clear. Two younger wolves soon came into view, both a soft silk woven blanket as they laid it down right in front of the leaders. The two cubs carefully unclothed the blanket revealing two shimmering, golden bangles, each with beautiful sapphires attached. Each wolf took a bangle, holding then delicately in their canines. The younger wolves soon backed away before the older wolf once again said soft vows. He firstly told the female Beta to say a few words, slowly leaning forward as her mate lifted his left paw up. The huntress repeated the vows, while carefully slipping the golden bangle through the Alpha's paw, wrapping it securely. The older wolf then told the male to do the same, picking up a thinner bangle, reciting powerful words as he slipped it through the huntress's paw. Last few words, before both wolves stepped closer, the others once again bowed. Everest slowly walked out of the shadows, looking up as she saw the two leaders now joined in a everlasting kiss. Howls and cheers were sang as the wolves clapped their paws. Everest kept on walking until she bumped into a female omega. She asked the wolf 'what's just happened' the female replied with a smile and a word.

 _'Marriage'_

At that point, the Husky knew.

"You two! You're getting married?!" Both pups nodded in response. Everest's muzzle couldn't of been any brighter as she ran up to the Lab and Mixed breed, knocking the oxygen right out of them as she threw her paws around their necks, tackling the two both down.

"E-Evewest, no need to kill us!" The Husky didn't listen she kept on embracing them. Zuma looked to Rocky who wasn't saying anything. "Wocky, why awen't you doing anything?"

"Because she's not hurting me, besides Everest is happy for us, the least we can do is show our gratitude." Zuma opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Not only are you two back together, you're also getting married! I can't wait for the day, what's going to happen? What are you two going to wear? Who's the groom and bride? Where are you having the wedding and the after party? I overheard Jake and Ryder talking about an engagement party, now I know it's for you two! Zuma, Rocky, I'm so happy for you! Can I come to your wedding? I've never been? Wait I didn't even bring a present-"

"Dude! Please stop talking? Yes you'we invited-"

"Actually Zuma, I'd like Everest to be my best pup?" The Husky beamed, now tackling only Rocky down. When Zuma felt his breath return, the Lab jumped up, running over to his mate.

On the other side of the bay, Chase and Marshall shook their heads in disbelief. Moonlight smiled.

"Well she sure like hugs then?" Chase let out a little giggle.

"Everest will embrace anything. She's probably found out that they're getting married or Rocky's just asked her to be his best pup?"

 _"I'm going to be Rocky's best pup, yay!"_

The Dally and the wolf looked at the Shepherd.

"Told you." They all shared a laugh, before Moonlight spoke once more.

"Well, I think it's about time you guys find out why Everest's really here?" Both pups nodded, before all three walked down.

Back down the bay, Rocky could swear he was about to pass out by big paws crushing him. Right near him, a Chocolate Lab was about to do the same only difference is by laughter.

"O-okay Everest. Enough hugging now?" The Husky wrapped her paws tighter. Rocky growled as he heard the intoxicating giggles of his mate.

"What was it you was saying about 'showing ouw gwatitude'?" Rocky growled once more, moving his muzzle away from the lavender Husky's fur to stare daggers at his mate instead. The Mixed breed's annoyance soon twisted into a smirk before a sweet smile played on his muzzle.

"Zumi, please help me?" At that point the Chocolate Lab ceased his laughter as a crimson blush flooded his muzzle. Rocky's golden eyes were narrowed down seductively, his tongue laid over his bottom lip as he softly bit it, teasing his submissive mate. Zuma was already hypnotized, before he even knew it, the Lab leaned closer to his mate. When his muzzle was inches away from Rocky's, the Mixed breed gave a taunting yet sensual lick down the side, before allowing his canines to lightly nip around until they started softly pulling on the Lab's ear.

Before things could get heated, Zuma pulled away. Still unable to take his eyes away from Rocky's. It was as if the very mesmerizing gold hues were controlling him and telling the Lab 'if he pulls his mate free, then he'll get a sweet reward'.

The Lab listened to his inner instincts, reaching his paws forward, grabbing on of Rocky's. Once he had a strong grip, the Lab pulled. The Husky didn't seem to notice as she continued embracing the Mixed breed. Unfortunately for her, within seconds she couldn't feel soft fur any more but the brushing of rough sand. The Husky looked up wondering where Rocky went. Her cerulean blues soon narrowed over towards two pups slightly further away from her. A smile played on her lips as she looked at the giggling two.

When Zuma pulled Rocky free, the Lab ended up pulling so much not only did he undo the embrace, he also managed to drag his mate on top of him. A glance was shared before the two started to laugh. The Lab was soon pulled out of his laughter by a soft, sensual lick going across his lips. The Mixed breed used his tongue to travel to the side of Zuma's muzzle, which he started planting soft butterfly kisses. A sharp gasp escaped the Lab's lips as Rocky continued his kissing until he reached the smooth fur around Zuma's ear. The edges of Rocky's lips lightly pressed against the soft fur before his canines started to nibble. Zuma slowly closed his eyes, letting out a small moan, his paws reaching around Rocky's neck as he buried his muzzle in the crook. The warm essence of the Mixed breed's scent flowed through the Lab's nose as he suddenly got lost.

"Thank you Zumi." Rocky whispered, now pulling away until he got pulled back by a set of soft lips, lightly pressing against the fur around his neck.

"I'm not finished yet." Rocky blushed, as he could feel the undoing of his orange collar from his neck, before a wet sensation licked over his fur. "Am I always going to be youw hewo Wocky?"

"Of course, anytime I need rescuing, I'll just call on you to save me." Zuma's muzzle instantly matched the Mixed breed's as a scarlet strip stained it, dusting his chocolate coloured fur with light red. "Right now it's just you can't." A wide smirk plastered Zuma's muzzle as he leaned into the crook of Rocky's neck, planting another set of soft butterfly kisses. "W-why did you...undo my c-collar?"

"Because you wanted me too." Rocky shook his head about to lower it down once more until Zuma's paw stopped him. "Wocky as much I love it when you shy away, don't lower your head, look at me?" The Mixed breed had always found it hard to meet the Lab's gaze in any situation, every time he tried, his heart would start to race and his muzzle would burn, so bright it would turn his grey fur red.

Without being able to lower his head down, Rocky was forced to gaze into the eyes of his mate. A small smile played on Zuma's lips when their eyes made contact. The Lab reached his paw over to the side, picking up the orange collar. Never taking his eyes away, Zuma brought the collar up, wrapping it around Rocky's neck. His paws ran over to the buckle of the collar, tying it securely.

The Lab gently reached one of his front paws on the Mixed breed's muzzle, while the other lightly touched the swinging golden tag. He caressed little patterns before cupping the side, bringing Rocky's muzzle down, catching his lips with a soft, tender, kiss. The Mixed breed immediately accepted, moving his lips in synchronisation with Zuma's. Rocky suddenly felt a warm feeling when the Lab wrapped both paws around the his neck. Their kiss started to become more intense, the two pups pressed their lips more passionately, tongues soon connected and went into a loving dance. The two completely got lost, only thing that mattered to them was the sweet scent of themselves and the taste of each other. The bay was completely forgotten, everything around them fresh out of their minds. One light nip was all it took to make the Chocolate Lab let a small moan escape his slightly captured lips. Unexpectedly he pulled away from the kiss. His emerald green orbs fluttered open only to lock them with gorgeous gold.

"We should stop?" As much as Rocky hated it, Zuma was right. The Mixed breed's eyes narrowed all around the bay. The other three pups were now together talking along with the wolf. Rocky lowered his head, snapping himself away from his mate's trance.

"I really missed you went we broke up...all I wanted...was you to come running back and save me...like you always do, but I never felt that warm embrace...till later on." Zuma tilted his head in confusion, reaching a paw just underneath Rocky's muzzle, softly pulling it up.

"What do you mean Wocky?" The Mixed breed wanted to lower his head again, but he was forced once more to look into puzzled green hues.

"I-I-I don't ever want to be...without you...what you said about when we leave - well...who says we should keep rescuing?" The Lab gasped from shock and more confusion.

"But Wocky I thought-"

"I was going to leave the team ages ago, I always thought I would never be good as Chase and Marshall, they were always the ones to get praise, to earn such worthy medals, whereas I didn't. I never thought I was good enough to be in the PAW Patrol, sure I'd mend something if it was broken or was smart enough to make up something to help...but before you came I was so lonely...after what happened with my old owner I thought I would never be happy again. If anything the reason I'm still in the team is...because of you. When we leave the PAW Patrol, I don't want to be a rescue pup anymore, I just want to be somewhere I can be happy." Zuma was still confused, however he soon started to realise what Rocky was talking about. The Mixed breed slowly started to climb off until a chocolate paw pulled him back.

"I didn't want to stay eithew, I nevew chose to be in the team, I was alweady on a seawch, but somehow I ended up in the lookout, I wemembew being so suwpwised and all I wanted to was go back on my seawch, but something stopped me." Zuma pulled Rocky closer, locking their eyes together. "Ow should I say some pup? You made me want to stay Wocky-"

"I'm nothing without you Zuma, that's why I don't want you to go!" The Lab was taken back, his mind suddenly spinning round in circles.

"Wocky, what do you mean?"

"When we leave...w-why don't we start a life somewhere? Instead of doing what everyone expects us to do? I know I said I wanted to go out to the Jungle and save the rainforest...b-but I rather just stay with you. If I have to face my fear of water just to be with you, so be it!"

Zuma's mind soon stopped spinning as he started to realise what he wants in life. At first his dream was to be a professional surfer, swimming across the ocean as people and animals cheered his name. He could imagine how he loved the feeling of the water rushing through his fur as he would ride each and every single wave. That was always his ultimate dream. That was until he met Rocky. The Lab had no idea he would end up with the greatest pup in the world, the only love of his life. Now when he thinks of it, surfing wasn't his only dream. It changed the day when Rocky became his mate. But he already signed for it to come true. Before they were mates, Katie's brother Joey came to the lookout, he was always intrigued to know why his sister talked about a group of rescue pups. So on the day he got to meet them, he easily grew attached. Especially to Zuma. It only got better when he saw the Chocolate Lab surfing along the bay. After acceptance with Ryder, Zuma signed an agreement to be a surfer for real when the PAW Patrol leaves.

Zuma wanted to give himself a mental slap for signing that contract. Sure being a surfer would've been the best thing that could ever happen to the Lab! But being with Rocky was not just better it was perfect! Dreams change and Zuma's did. He had a new one, one that would make him more happy than anything on earth.

"Wocky you don't have to face youw feaw, because I'm not going with Katie's bwothew. Fowget the contwact, I wathew stay with you too. In fact I think as soon as I fell in love with you, not only did you make me stay, but also you wewe my dweam come twue. I can't wisk losing you again, and being away fwom you makes me go insane. Also I'm not just mawwing you so we'll always stay togethew, it's because I love you and I want to be with you fow etewnity. Not faw away, but close as possible. It's easy fow Chase and Mawshall as they'll be living togethew and wecsuing's in theiw blood. But not fow us. Suwe it was fun and all, but it wasn't what made me happy. You'we wight, let's stawt a life somewhewe, just you and me. I'm happy only when I'm with you."

Rocky's lips twisted into a loving smile while a single tear fell down his muzzle, his locked his eyes more intensely with Zuma as the Lab smiled back, his paws once again cupping the side of Rocky's muzzle, bringing it forward until he could trace a line of saliva down the side. Another tear fell down before he licked it away. Zuma could feel his eyes slowly fluttering down as they directed at his mate's lips. Rocky pressed his muzzle against Zuma's, their lips centimetres away. The Chocolate Lab smiled once more, softly whispering something before inching a second forward.

"You'we all I evew want Wocky, I won't be able to live without you. When we leave the team, we leave togethew, and stay as a paiw always." The Mixed breed caught his breath as his heart kept on racing. This time he didn't lower his head or shy away, he pressed his lips against Zuma's in a passionate kiss, love and devotion mixed in it. The two pups both wrapped their paws around each other, getting pulling into a loving embrace. A small muffled moan escaped their lips as their kiss went deeper, lips parting as tongues went exploring and searching for one another.

 _"SHE DID WHAT?!"_

Both the Lab and the Mixed breed unexpectedly pulled away, both from shock at a voice, one that was filled with so much anger. Zuma turned his head to the side, green irises narrowing over to where he saw his three friends. His ears perked up to listen more, but he couldn't seem to get a word through as all of them started talking over each other.

"We should go see what's going on?" Zuma almost didn't hear Rocky as his eyes were glued to one of his friends. He had never seen the Shepherd with so much fury, almost like fire was burning deep in his soul, his eyes suddenly went so cold almost as if he had hate for something.

Zuma looked back at his mate, nodding in response. Rocky quickly jumped off, landing on the sand by the Lab. Zuma soon followed, standing on four paws. The both pups took one last glance, before running over to the others.

A surprise awaits them when they saw every pup's reaction. The silver wolf didn't seem fazed. The Dally looked as if an earthquake had just hit Adventure Bay. The Shepherd still had red in his eyes. Last was the Husky who had her head down, looking like she was about to cry.

"Evewest, Chase, Mawshall, what's just happened?!" The Lab took a glance around the bay. "Skye still not hewe yet? Everest slowly stepped up to Zuma, wiping a tear away before she spoke.

"Skye's left Adventure Bay."

"Why?"

* * *

 _ **Skye's Pov**_

Is this really the end?

Everything that's happened, was it really my fault?

I wanted to make things right today, I wanted to redeem myself, be a better pup that the guys would love once more. I tried to find happiness so I can stop ruining others. I don't mean it, not really. I just get so lonely. When I see how my friends are all happy with each other, falling in love and spending every day. Wasting time in the best way.

I remember when I was young, how my mother always wanted me to find a strong, reliable mate and have a litter which she'll be proud of. It was one thing when I found my saviour, but another when my mother wanted me and him to be together, even if we just knew each other. Days went by before his mother agreed as well. I was still young when I left my family and went to stay with his. Even at first they didn't seem too happy with the idea, he wouldn't give up. I stayed with him day after day, playing together, sleeping together and even eating. We were so close, it was impossible to separate us. I thought for a second that he would be a good mate, he made me feel safe and cared for. He was so protective, even by the smallest thing going near me, he would attack. We went from strangers to best friends so quickly. Although I was so scared, the more I got to know him, the more I realised we were too different. He was a wild pup, always seeking adventure. Everyday he'll hop on his surfboard, riding the waves. I tried it once and it didn't end good. I soon found my own passion.

Flying.

It was about a week after I started to stay with his family. I was watching the television while he was down by the beach. A girl with orange hair showed up on the screen, a older women with jet black hair and a blue dress appeared right next to her, they were talking about a stunt, the girl got awarded a medal for achieving such a good trick. She's easily became my idol, my role model. I wanted to be just like her. I saw the way when he would come back home, chocolate fur drenched with water, running over to the screen, watching a show he loved. I would just sit by him, eyes trying to focus. However I kept on thinking of the girl and her bravery also love for a amazing sport. I wanted to meet her, find out more about her and flying. See if I can be just like her. Everyday I looked for a way to escape, but I never could.

One day it was as if my dreams came true. When the show my best friend loved so much, changed to a town, the same one. Also the very same woman. She was now talking with a young boy, one who had three pups bout my age sitting up right next to him. One of them was dressed in green was being awarded a medal and given a small pup tag, green with three lighter green arrows going round like a triangle. The other two pups smiled at him as the boy clipped the tag to his orange collar. The people all cheered as the women once again spoke. I found the program suddenly interesting as I walked back to where my best friend was lying down, tail constantly wagging as his eyes were transfixed on the screen or more the pup in green. I stared dumbstruck, wondering what had him in such a trance or the fact that his muzzle was painted red?

Each and every day he would watch the same show, his eyes glued to the pup in green. One day while he was so concentrated on the television, I slowly yet quietly walked away, just as I was about to leave, I walked over to his bed. A note in my canines. I still remember what I wrote to him that day.

 _'Dear Zuma, when you read this I'll probably be halfway away from Miami by now. I'm sorry if this upsets you that I'm leaving so soon. But I've found my one true passion, my ultimate dream. We both know what will happen soon so I'm saving you by running away. We're too different to be mates anyway, even if I already know you'll be the best mate and whoever you end up will be the luckiest pup in the whole world! because you are so wonderful! You've given me a home when I was abandoned because I didn't agree with the choices my mother made. You helped me find my smile when sadness tried to take over. Gave me food when I was hungry or saved me when I was always in danger...what_ _I'm trying to say is that you're my hero and always will be. I wish I can stay, but I found my true love. My passion is flying and I want to pursue it, I'm off to find my idol Ace so she can teach me her skills. I'm not asking you to go look for me, because you're going to anyway. Don't worry I'll be safe. You've taught me to strong and wise. You're always going to be my best friend and that's why I'll forever love you. From your friend, Skye. Ps: hope you find love one day.'_

I wonder if Zuma ever kept that letter? He told me it's in his pup house somewhere, but I think by now he's probably ripped it up into pieces. I have never felt so guilty for what I've done to him and Rocky. I said I hope he finds love one day and when he did, I tried to take it away. That was when I thought I'll never see Zuma again. But all it took was a step into Adventure Bay for me to meet his gaze once more. I had no idea that he became a rescue pup, I would've never thought he would do that. I already knew the skills of flying when I got offered to join the PAW Patrol, I accepted. Not only to be with my best friend again, but because it seemed like I was going on an adventure.

Days went by after I joined the team. When I noticed something different with Zuma. He wasn't the same, at least not with me. I thought he'll be thrilled when he saw me again, but he wasn't. In fact he was more interested in the same pup from the tv, now he knew him, Zuma didn't have time for me. It didn't take me long to find out that my best friend was in love. I embraced it at first. However it hurt like a bullet when they became mates. I had lost him. Once again I was lonely.

That's until one day I had him all to myself. I had my pup in shining orange armour saving me, making me feel loved for one night. Even if it was all for nothing. Whenever I told Zuma I love him. He never understood the meaning behind it. He just thought I love him like a friend, or love for a sibling. But one kiss was all it took for me to realise I'm in love with him.

I thought after he rejected me, I could fall in love with another. Chase was just like Zuma. So caring, worried for me whenever I do something so stupid, keeps me away from harm. After Zuma started not to care about me any more, Chase did.

As usual it was all for nothing. No matter how hard I tried, his heart was already taken. I could easily tell who by. Still I tried to make him see that maybe being with me would make him more happy. Even if it seemed that he changed his mind when he marked me and found a way to make me fall in love with him, my heart got stabbed with a knife for the second time when he cheated on me. After I found out, I went to Zuma for some closure, but he just lied to me, not to mention pushed me away. Rocky soon started to become my enemy. I couldn't even hide the jealousy, the green in my eyes. 'What does he have that I don't?' 'Why does Zuma love him more?' I was angry! All I wanted to do, was to break them up. I couldn't stand everyday seeing them two always together. I remember when Zuma was always upset or sad, I would be the one to wipe the tears away, or kiss his worries away and make him smile again. It only hurt more when I saw another pup making him happy, making him smile, laugh. Comforting him at night and kissing away the pain. I knew I was losing him and it was killing me inside.

Everest was just a friend when I met her, she reminded me of Zuma as well, but with a more hyperactive character. She was sweet and always happy. It seemed as if nothing worried her. She became my comfort when I found out Chase was cheating on me. She held me until the tears stopped pouring, she kissed me until my smile came back. She was my protector. I realised I took it to far when Zuma stood above me, his canines out of hiding as he was two seconds from tearing my throat out. I have never been so scared in my life. He must of wondered why I didn't fight back. Because I couldn't bare to destroy the perfect image. It was never so Rocky could do better, it was because Zuma was meant to be mine.

I was shocked when Everest saved me, not to mention mend me when I was broken. She still stayed with me even if I was a mess, I realised how much I really cared for her on the day I almost lost her. I did fall in love with her, more than I loved Chase...but it was less than I loved Zuma. That's why when I found out she was leaving me, I couldn't bare it. I meant every word I said! I could never understand what her and Moonlight really have, by now they're probably at the bay telling the others what I've done. I'm wondering if Chase would be worried when he finds out what I've said or did? I didn't even stop to think how badly I've actually hurt Everest.

Maybe death wouldn't of been so bad? I have nothing to live for anyway. When every pup leaves the team, I will have nowhere. Chase and Marshall are going to be in a new team, both working in different buildings, but living together in the same apartment. Zuma and Rocky will probably end living somewhere together. I should've known he didn't want to be a rescue pup, that he only stayed for one reason. He wouldn't even stay for me. Zuma will hate me more when he finds out what I've done to Everest. He and she have always been close, even if he didn't see her much. As if! Zuma's main priority is always going to be Rocky. I wonder if they did ever get back together? Even if I've lost Zuma's love maybe I could've earned his friendship back? Say I'm sorry for all what I've done. I was selfish, jealous and I understand why he calls me a bitch.

Maybe he'll finally be happy once I'm gone?

I pull the throttle once more on my helicopter, turning it left as I see my favourite place. It was only once me and Zuma went here. His family was having an argument so he left and dragged me along, we ran all the way to the beach down Miami, a smile on both our muzzles as we jumped into the water. He swam all the way over to a silver surfboard which he instantly jumped on, he rode over the waves until he stopped right in front of me, he held out his paw, I grabbed it as he pulled me up. He told me to hold on tight as he started surfing again. I closed my eyes, letting the song of the waves sing to me and the fresh air washed over my fur. I must of been stuck in a trance. Because the next thing I felt was a paw tap me on the side, when I opened my eyes I look up to see a little island, a mountain right in front. He jumped off the board, I followed him, jumping on top. We both ran up the mountain until we reached the cliffs. When I looked down I saw sharps rocks below, the currents were strong enough to pull even the most heaviest object away. I was about to step closer until Zuma pulled me back by my tail. He told me to look up. I grew confused until I could see an orange glow, red and yellow mixed in it. The sunset had never been so beautiful, it illuminated the whole island, making it glow brightly. I smiled, looking over at Zuma whose fur was blowing over from the wind. His eyes soon made contact with mine, we both stepped closer, but stopped when our muzzle were inches apart. My heart raced when my eyes made contact with his. My paw cupped his muzzle, laying a single lick by the side. He continued smiling, giving one back. We both turned our muzzles, bumping each other on the nose. We stayed like this for a moment, letting the warm essence of the sunset take over us. As I drew an inch closer, my eyes slowly closing, about to press my lips against his, I heard him softly whisper something.

 _'Skye, how do you know when youw in love?'_

My heart continued racing as our lips now lingered, almost touching. I ran one of my soft pads along the side of his muzzle, caressing little circles which he leaned into.

 _'When you can't stop thinking about them, they're always stuck on your mind, they haunt you in your dreams, you always imagine what it'll be like to be close to them, to hold them. To hear their voice or to kiss their lips. You want to be with them always.'_

I catch my breath as I feel his hot breath tickling my fur and blowing through my lips which I started softly biting on. I could see his muzzle suddenly flush scarlet, a small smile played on his lips.

 _'I think I'm in love Skye.'_

I blushed, while my paws came in contact with the fur around his neck, I pulled him into an embrace before I leaned down, burying my muzzle in the crook, enduring his sweet scent.

 _'Who are you in love with Zuma?'_

I was surprised when he told me. I immediately gave myself a mental slap to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

 _'Wemembew when we wewe watching that show one day how it switched to this town and it had this boy with thwee pups?'_

I nodded in response, suddenly afraid of what he's going to say next.

 _'I'm in love with one of them, he's like so diffewent fwom any pup I've evew met, I want to meet him and know mowe about him, like what's his name ow why he was getting a medal? I haven't been able to sleep without seeing him in my dweams. That gwey fuw, them golden eyes, how I just want to pull him close to me and kiss him until he begs me fow mowe. I've nevew felt this way about any pup evew. He's so pwetty and when he smiles, my tail instantly wags. I would love to know what sounds he makes if I evew push him down, wemoving that gween unifowm fwom his unique fuw, then I lean down and kiss him again, taste his sweet, addicting fuw until I get dizzy fwom enduwing so much. He's my beautiful nightmawe.'_

I was shocked, I never expected Zuma to say any of that and yet it was all about some pup he didn't even know. I fought back the tears as I remained in his embrace, however it didn't take me long to break down and let the tears pour. That day was when I realised I was in love with Zuma, two days before I left. I knew he was in love with some pup else and it killed me knowing I wasn't that pup. Another reason why I left.

It only hurt more when I found out that Zuma's dream came true, he got to meet the love of his life and later in time be with him. I wonder if Zuma ever told Rocky that he was his celebrity crush, now turned into love?

I was a fool for breaking them up and I still cross my paws hoping they're back together even if it hurts. I just want to see Zuma happy. I should've known this from the beginning. He was never mine, his heart didn't have a vacancy, it just was waiting for the right one, didn't take him long to find that pup. For me I'm giving up. I've lost them all by now.

I slowly land my copter at the top of the cliff, memories flood in my mind while row after rows of tears fall down my muzzle. I hold in my paws a locket, that was the last present Zuma ever gave to me, a picture of him and me. He gave it to me when I told him that I was so lonely, even if I had him back in my life, it wasn't the same. He gave me the locket, telling me. 'No matter how far or near we are, we're always going to be best friends.' I believed him, I thought I would always be his number one, but I was wrong. Rocky was.

I stepped closer to the edge, my heart pounds as I listen to the wind. I look down seeing the sharp rocks again, the currents stronger than ever. I've already made up my mind. Everest was the last one and I felt really happy with her, but for a third time I got stabbed in the heart. How many more times must I be brokenhearted? Am I not meant to be loved? I place the locket close to my heart as I slowly close my eyes.

"Zuma, I'm so sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I love you, I always have and always will, but you're not mine. You belong to Rocky and I hope you're happy with him. Chase I'm glad you cheated on me, you and Marshall are the perfect pair and love burns so brightly in both your hearts, stay together please? Everest, if I had known, I would've never fell for you. You were my rock when I was down, I could never ask more of you then to be my friend. I'm sorry for what I've said, I'm sure Moonlight will be an amazing mate, giving you all you want and need. Rocky I don't really hate you, I was just jealous. It got the better of me, please forgive Zuma, he loves you more than anything? It took me losing everything to know that. Marshall, you'll always be like a brother to me. Keep showing Chase not to hide his feelings away and keep on loving him. Rubble, I'll miss you too. I wish we could've been better friends."

I felt my lips tremble as more tears ran down my muzzle, I reach my paws to my collar, removing it from my neck. I throw it to the other side, the locket still stays by my heart. I step another inch closer, I accidentally knock of a piece of stone as it falls into the water.

"This is the end, I'm sorry every pup...I'll miss you all."

 _"Skye!"_

* * *

 **An hour earlier**

"Skye's left Adventure bay?"

"Why?"

"Is there any point asking?" The Shepherd snicked, before getting a light tap from the Dally. When Amber eyes gazed into blue ones, they didn't look happy. "Don't even see why you care, thought you'll be happy once she's gone Zuma?" The Lab growled, his eyes piercing daggers into Chase's, almost breaking the shine in them. His eyes soon narrowed over to cerulean blues.

"Just tell me Evewest."

"I don't even know what got into her, first we were at the cabin, getting ready to leave and that's when I mentioned before we go to the bay, we should go visit Luna. I didn't know what would happen when I saw her again." The Husky looked back at the wolf who started smiling. "At first me and Luna were just playing, I wanted to see if Skye loves me as much as she says she does. But I felt myself getting pulled to Luna. When I realised she was upset, I went to talk to her. She told me she loves me and that's when I realised I love her too. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Skye would take it when I told her 'it's over'? She reacted a whole different way. I couldn't even believe the amount of things that came out of her mouth! That's when I lost it! I didn't know what happened, because you know I wouldn't even dream of having a fight. The thing is, she didn't relaitlate like she did with you, she fought back...I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt her as much as I already did, so I didn't fight much. Next thing I know I'm getting thrown over a tree, smacking my head right on on it."

Zuma couldn't find the words to express what he'd just heard, all what's happened, the Lab was already angry with Skye, although he was about to give her one last chance to earn his friendship back without destroying his life again. The Lab let a small growl escape, he flinched at the vision of one of his friends getting hurt, especially Everest. Zuma always wondered why Skye didn't hit back when he and her had a fight? Was she too scared? He could easily tell how terrified he had already made her, all Zuma wanted was Skye to know not to mess with him and never to mess with his mate. Hearing all this made the Lab feel sudden hate for the Cockapoo once again.

"How did you know she left?" Everest shook her head, allowing her mate to speak.

"When she had no choice, if she stayed, I would've surely killed her myself. A life for a life, if Everest died, Skye would as well."

"You was right about her Zuma, Skye's nothing but trouble, she hides her true colours under a mask. She's fooled us all." The Lab still didn't speak. He instead looked at his mate, when their eyes both met. Something in Rocky's eyes scared Zuma. He had never known the Mixed breed to feel hate ever, and still he doesn't. "Skye doesn't know how to love, she just takes love away."

Rubble was still by the mixer when his ears perked up at the sound of the other pups talking. The sound of Skye's name, got his attention, he jumped off the stage, running over to the others.

"Hey pups, what's wrong?" None of them spoke, they all were deep in thought.

Zuma's mind was once again spinning round in circles, he was angry with Skye, she destroyed his life, he was lucky to get it back. He never understood her motives or why she hated seeing him happy. It made him so confused. He cared for Skye, she was always going to be his best friend. He tried to understand why she acted the way she did? Zuma tried to deny the fact that he didn't care, because he did. She's left Adventure Bay. The Lab could tell that Skye was becoming emotionally broken, if anything she was lonely. Maybe he was the bad friend for leaving her when she needed him the most? or lying to her when telling the truth could've been easier? He should've seen that night coming, but he still regretted it. Maybe he understood now why she didn't stop him?

That night still haunts him, thinking it was the worst mistake he had ever made, every time she reminded him of it. But why wait an entire year to get her revenge? The more he thought of it, the more it gave Zuma a headache. She just didn't want to feel lonely any more. The nicest thing Zuma could've done was stayed by her side.

'I need to make this wight.' The Lab thought, he looked at his mate once more, the message that Rocky was trying to say was clear in his eyes. Zuma looked up.

'Is it weally the wight thing to do?' Zuma's paws refused to move, it was as if he was stuck in wet cement, his mind was still spinning, but he was now starting to understand. It wouldn't be the same without Skye. That prissy pup who all she wants is attention, she's scared of being alone and Zuma understood that. Sure he was upset and angry before, but now he was worried and scared. Skye could be anywhere about to do something stupid.

At that point, Zuma made up his mind.

 _"I'm going."_

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hey my fellow readers. So turns out I'm spitting my story as it was going to be way long. So if I'm correct, I've only got two left now. Last chapter is definitely going to be the ending.**_

 _ **Next one will be a little longer, I hope not too long.**_

 _ **If you liked it, I would love to hear what you think as reviews make me smile.**_

 _ **My number one reader, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Until next time, see you!**_


	15. Chapter 10 part V

Chapter ten epilogue. New beginnings part V- The last minute rescue

Every pup and wolf turned to face the Chocolate Lab.

"Going? Going where?" Chase asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"I'm going to bwing Skye back. Like you said Chase, she's apawt of the team, without hew it isn't the same. Even if we'we all leaving in a yeaw's time, it doesn't mean she'll be the fowgotten membew." The Shepherd growled.

"Oh yeah, what about all what she's done to you this weekend, did you forget how she tore you and Rocky apart-"

"You mean how she twied. It was my fault Chase, I dwove hew to it. I was always wight by Skye's side when we wewe young. I made suwe to make hew feel like she's nevew alone...now it feels like I'm abandoning hew, just like hew family did." Marshall looked up, his mind going back to the day when Zuma told him the story of him and Skye. "I pwomised to always be thewe fow hew-"

"She's just jealous Zuma, she knew that you were in love with Rocky and Skye couldn't stand it. Her only plan was to get you all to herself-"

"Because without me, she doesn't have any pup." Chase shook his head in disbelief, looking over at the Mixed breed.

"Rocky, please tell me you're not actually considering this?" Instead of lowering his head, he looked forward.

"I agree, yes Skye's hurt us with what she did, but me and Zuma are back together and that's all that matters. If he wants to find Skye, then it's his choice and I completely trust him. We're still a team Chase, you out of all of us have forgotten that. Bet Marshall would even want Skye back?" The Shepherd looked over at his mate. The Dally stepped forward, reaching over a paw, placing it softly on Chase's muzzle, caressing little circles while a small smile played on his lips.

"Chase, you've guided Zuma throughout most of his life, been his shoulder to cry on and lift him up when he fell. Helped him with his choices and scared away the demons out of his kennel. He has a point, being the PAW Patrol will be nothing without Skye. Remember when she would fly off somewhere dangerous, how you'd cover your eyes, hoping she comes back? You care for her and I never understood why until you told me. Why completely disown her for one mistake? Doesn't every pup deserve love, not just real love, but also as a family? She was always like our little sister, one which we kept a close eye on, hoping nothing bad happens to her. Sure she's made some bad choices, but she'll learn from them. Me and you will never understand the friendship that Zuma shares with her, but we know they can't live without each other. If Rocky's willing to let his mate go, so can we." Marshall nuzzled Chase as he slowly lowered his head down, looking towards the Lab.

"Everest what do you think?" The Husky was never one to have hate in her heart.

"I'll say we let Zuma go and find her, Skye's our friend and she's family. We can't just let this story end here."

"I may not know any of you much, and me being a creature who's built for caution. I see how much she really means to all of you. Go find your friend and bring her back to Adventure Bay." Zuma smiled, after hearing Moonlight's comforting words. The Lab looked back at the Shepherd who was still given affectionate nuzzles.

"Got to let Zuma grow up one day Chase." The Dally whispered, pecking his mate's lips with a light kiss. Chase soon walked away from his mate, he took slow steps until he reached the Chocolate Labrador. His paws automatically wrapped around Zuma's neck, pulling him into a brotherly embrace.

"Just don't let her mess with your mind again. Yesterday when you proposed made me realise what love is really about. What it truly means to be a mate." Chase's eyes softly gazed into Marshall's. "What the power of love can do. Bring Skye back Zuma. She belongs with us." The Lab returned the embrace, feeling soft fur brush against his neck as Chase gave him a light nuzzle. "You sure you know where to find her?"

"Couwse dude, it's the only place that we know." The Shepherd let out a little giggle, pulling away from the embrace, he walked over to his mate who planted a soft kiss against the side of his muzzle. Zuma began walking back. "Well, see you dudes soon."

Zuma quickly sprang off, stopping when he reached the top of the bay. He looked back.

"You forgot something."

"How could I evew fowget you Wocky." The Lab raced over, tackling his mate down as he pressed his lips passionately against the Mixed breed, assuring him that their love, that spark that burned deep in their hearts will never die. Zuma's paws circled around Rocky's neck as he pulled his mate into a comforting embrace. The Mixed breed gladly accepted while still moving his lips in synchronisation with the Lab's. He pulled away to say something.

"Maybe saving Skye with a shirt on isn't the best look?" Zuma raised an eyebrow. Connecting his lips with Rocky's once more. He slowly reached his paws to the Mixed breed's lifting them up until they made contact with the button of the shirt. He let his paws go when he could feel Rocky start to undo the orange shirt. The Lab let a small moan escape when he could feel soft grey paws running down his chest, lips now kissing along his neck.

"W-Wocky...you know... I need to go..." The Mixed breed didn't stop, he continued planting small butterfly kisses along his mate's neck, his paws still undoing the buttons.

"I know, I just want you to realise who your mate is, no matter what she says." Zuma smiled, his paw reaching over to Rocky's collar, pulling the Mixed breed's muzzle up as he gave a long, sensual lick across his lips.

"Wocky, I love you. Only you. Why else am I mawwing you? You'we the only pup who makes me happy." Rocky smiled back, his paws now undoing the last button as he carefully removed the shirt off Zuma's fur. The Mixed breed was in a trance as he stared down at glossy chocolate fur. He licked his lips, leaning down once more, letting his canines come in contact with the fur just under Zuma's collar. His paws grabbed the thin object, lifting it over Zuma's head, letting it fall behind him. The Lab moaned once more, when canines pierced deep into his fur. Paws wrapped around Rocky's neck again as he endured the sweet pleasure. Canines continued to dig into soft skin, grazing it slightly. Two parallel marks started to appear turning into a rich red, deep enough to be visible on smooth chocolate fur. Zuma almost couldn't take any more of the sweet sensation as he threw his head back in pleasure, swinging it left and right.

"Wocky...why?" The Lab had to catch his breath over and over again as his heart raced rapidly. The Mixed breed soon ceased his biting as he pulled his canines away, now planting soft butterfly kisses once again.

"I haven't gave you a mark in ages, so I thought I'll give you one now." The Lab was out of breath, so much he hardly was able to speak.

"Yes, but...you nevew mawked me like that befowe." Rocky smiled, letting his tongue pull along the soft fur.

"How about we continue when you get back?" Zuma blushed, the octave in Rocky's voice was changed to a more sultry sound.

"Mhm..." Zuma had completely forgotten where he was meant to be by now. "Wocky, I love you..."

"I love you too Zuma." The Mixed breed allowed his paws to dance around the Lab's muzzle, Zuma's ears fell back when Rocky's lips connected with his once more. While kissing, Rocky reached over to the back of Zuma's head, picking up his navy blue collar, interrupting their intimate moment for a second, as he slipped the collar back over Zuma's neck. The Lab moaned when he felt his mate's lips press against his own pair more time. How Rocky would love to do this everyday. Soon he pulled away, only to have his lips crashed back on Zuma's.

"Wocky..."

"Zuma, we should stop? You're meant to go looking for Skye." The Lab had forgotten about finding his friend.

"Aww, weally." Rocky let out a little giggle as Zuma showed a little pout, his eyes fluttering open.

"You look so cute when you do that." Zuma raised another eyebrow.

"Guess I got to go?" Rocky nodded, pecking Zuma's lips with a light kiss before climbing off his mate.

"Bye Zuma...I love you." The Lab smiled once more, giving Rocky a loving nuzzle.

"Love you too. Don't wowwy I'll be back." They shared one last kiss, before Zuma ran further and further away from the bay. Rocky's ears fell back as he watched his mate go.

'Don't forget me?'

* * *

 _"Zuma, I'm coming with you!"_ The Lab's paws paused, as he reached the lookout. He knew finding Skye would be hopeless running, so he went back to grab his hovercraft. The Chocolate Lab looked behind him when he heard a voice calling out.

"Wubble, you can't, I have to find Skye on my own." The Bulldog lowered his ears down. He realised he will never understand the relationship that Zuma and Skye have. He ran closer to Zuma as the Lab pressed a button on his pup house, allowing it to transform into his bright orange hovercraft.

"Okay...just do me a favour?"

"What is it dude?" The Bulldog turned away, blushing scarlet. Zuma left his vehicle for a second, as he went over to the green pup house, almost getting lost when he could smell his mate's delightful scent. The Lab sniffed around the pup house, wondering how the Mixed breed can hide all the things he keeps in his truck so well? The Chocolate Lab soon noticed a small button by the back, his paw instantly pressed it. Suddenly it looked as if the pup house had grown bigger. Zuma soon came to realization that he was in the part where the back of Rocky's truck would be. He once again started sniffing, before he knew it, he bumped into something, the end of the object poking him on the nose. After Zuma rubbed the sudden pain with his paw, his eyes made contact with a familiar navy blue surfboard. The Bulldog watched in confusion as Zuma pulled the long object out of the pup house.

"Thought you only had an orange one?" Zuma shook his head, his canines still connected with the board as he kept on pulling.

"Nope, I have two, befowe I had anothew one which was like silvew, but I left it back home. Now I just have my owange one which Wydew bwought fow me and this blue one which Wocky got." The Bulldog was surprised.

"Never thought he would get you something to do with water?"

"As long as he doesn't get wet, it doesn't bothew him...even if I've always wanted Wocky to go suwfing with me just for one day, he said no."

"What gives with that fear of water?" Zuma was the only pup who knew of the meaning behind Rocky's fear. He swore to never tell a single soul and so far he kept to his promise. It was heartbreaking when the Mixed breed told Zuma the reason. All because of a bad, dark past. One which the Lab never pressures his mate into telling. Zuma thought he would never know the reason until a few days when him and Rocky became mates. They were sitting by the bay, far away from the water, every time it would touch the Mixed breed, he would stubble back, eyes locked with fear. Zuma would walk up to his mate, calming him down with a single assuring kiss to the lips. The Mixed breed immediately stopped panicking, embracing the intimate moment. Once Rocky was back to himself again, he and Zuma snuggled up together. Their fur brushed up against each other while Zuma laid an affectionate paw on top of Rocky's, giving him a sweet smile. Moments went by when both pups started to feel sleepy, their eyes slowly fluttered up and down. The Lab leaned more into the side his mate's muzzle, about to fall asleep. Until Rocky starts telling him his biggest secret, one that keeps hidden. Zuma was surprised that he was the only one who knew. Yet it made him happy, knowing how much Rocky trusts him. It completely assured Zuma.

"Not suwe Wubble." Zuma grabbed the board tighter, pulling it completely out of the pup house, knocking the Bulldog over as he collided into him, the surfboard smacking him on the nose once more.

"Why do you need that, if you're taking your hovercraft?"

"Whewe I'm going Wubble, my hovewcwaft won't even make it. As soon as I weach the ocean, I have no choice but to suwf thewe. Even if I'm pwactically wisking my life."

"Don't tell me, you haven't told Rocky where you're going?" Zuma shook his head once more, bringing the board to his hovercraft.

"If he knew, Wocky would fowcefully stop me fwom going, no mattew how much I stwuggle-"

"So wait, you're going on a dangerous mission, all by yourself?" Zuma nodded in response.

"In case I don't make it, tell Wocky I love him?" The Bulldog instantly ran over to the Lab.

"You're crazy, how do you know I won't just tell him now?"

"Because you want me to bwing Skye back as well. Anyway what is it you want me to do?" Once again the Bulldog felt his muzzle grow hot as he looked towards the sky.

"Tell her...I love her, that I have been for the whole time I've known Skye. She's the only one Zuma, just let her know that, please?" Zuma left his hovercraft, this time running over to the Bulldog, wrapping his paws around Rubble's neck.

"Dude! I had no idea and suwe I'll tell hew. But why did you nevew tell hew?" Rubble's ears fell back as a single tear fell down his muzzle.

"I thought you would've known this, judging from experience? Love is blind. Not to mention Skye was always stuck on you and Chase." Zuma shook his head, pulling away from the embrace.

"Wubble, one day you'we pwobably going to find out so I won't bothew telling you, but Skye didn't love Chase, she desiwed him. As fow me I haven't got a clue what hew feelings awe. Besides even if she did love me, it wouldn't mattew as I'm mawwying Wocky and I won't change that fow a thing."

"You never stopped to think that Skye might be in love with you Zuma? Think about it?" Zuma already thought of it, however it didn't matter nor change his mind. His heart was set on one pup.

"Maybe she won't be when I tell hew how you feel?" Rubble wished for that more than anything, even if he knew it wouldn't ever happen.

"You better go find her then?" Zuma nodded in response, slapping his paw against the Bulldog's one.

"Yeah. See you soon Wubble, keep Wocky company fow me and by that, twy anything and you would be pewmanently wemoved fwom the planet!" The Bulldog laughed until he saw the discreet look on Zuma's muzzle.

"Relax Zuma, I was only messing with you. Rocky's a friend and I'll be stupid if I risk losing your friendship. Despite that, I'm already in love." Zuma's once deadly look turned into a small smile.

"Just making suwe Wubble." The Lab lastly said, jumping into his hovercraft. "Anyway dude, I got to go." The Bulldog nodded before waving Zuma off. The Lab pressed his paw on the go button before placing both his paws on the steering wheel, moving the vehicle away from the lookout. Within seconds, a flash of orange rushed right past Rubble.

"Stay safe Zuma and bring my dream pup back home?" The Bulldog let a small howl escape. Zuma's ears instantly perked up at the sound. He gave out his own howl. The Lab turned the wheel left as he made his way for the bay once more, quickest way to get back to Miami was going across the sea. He felt the nerves hit him as his mind went back to his birth place, a building which he swore he would never return to. A family which he'll never see again. It made the Lab grit his teeth in anger.

Rocky's eyes went wide when he saw an orange hovercraft sped right past him, flying away from the sandy bay and landing into the water, almost splashing water on the Mixed breed, he smiled, letting out a happy tune as he watched his mate drive far away.

Moonlight was talking to Everest when she heard the perfect set of notes blowing softly in her ear. Intrigued, the wolf walked over to where Rocky was, tail wagging as he smiled at the pup he loves. Moonlight's eyes narrowed over to the other pup driving a vehicle that was hovering on top of the water, he turned back, gazing lovingly into sunset, gold eyes. His paw pressing against his lips as he blew his mate a kiss while mouthing 'I love you.' Rocky caught it, saying the three words back. She saw the Mixed breed lower his head down when he couldn't see his mate any more. The wolf lightly tapped the pup on his back.

"Hello, Rocky right?" The pup nodded in response. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine...I just hope my mate will be safe. I'm already missing him." The wolf smiled, walking up to the pier.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, when I was taken away from Everest, I missed her like crazy too. Even if it was for one day. I don't think she's ever told you, she used to be in a wolf pack did she?" Rocky shook his head.

"Is that how you two met?"

"No, I was a lone wolf, I didn't belong to a pack. I met her one day while hunting. I imprinted straight away - oh excuse me do you know what imprinting is?" Rocky nodded his head once more.

"Yes, I've imprinted on Zuma from the moment I first met him." The wolf was shocked.

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"How did you two meet?" How could Rocky ever forget.

"It was so long ago now, but I remember it like it was yesterday. He was brought into the lookout by our owner Ryder, he looked so scared, at first I thought he wanted to stay all on his own until he saw me, that's when he pushed me down. He said with the most happiest muzzle I've ever seen. 'Finally I get to meet you.' I was so shocked not to mention so bashful, he always found a way to make me ever so shy. I found out that he once saw me on the tv, the day I became a member of the PAW Patrol. He looked so happy so I decided to show him around the town. I found out so much about Zuma in one day. He was suddenly so fascinating."

"My, my that's quite a wonderful tale to begin a start of a love story. The love you two share is so beautiful. I must know, how long have you been together or at least realised when you were in love?" Rocky's muzzle painted scarlet once more as his heart flew, back to the best times of the Mixed breed's life.

"We fell in love from the beginning. I was always shy to make the first move. We had our first kiss a few months after he became a member. I don't even know how it happened, but every moment spent with Zuma, I'm in heaven. We've only been together for a year, but any pup would think we've been mates since we were very young."

"Who proposed you or him?" Another memory which was stuck in Rocky's head.

"Zuma did, I wouldn't even have the guts to ask him to marry me, even if I have thought of it so many times." The whole time Moonlight couldn't stop smiling.

"Your love is exactly how I want mine and Everest. I'm still so scared of losing her..." Rocky looked towards the wolf.

"She loves you, I can tell. I know that you two will be together for a long time."

"You are very wise with words, not to mention a natural at howling. You almost sound like me - I mean like a wolf. Did you always howl so perfectly?"

"I'm not sure, I always thought I couldn't howl, but to hear you say that has given me so much confidence."

"I'm sure your mate loves your howls?" Rocky nodded, too embarrassed to speak. "Have you ever wondered who you are?" Rocky was terrified admitting his true identity.

"What do you mean, it's a mystery?" Moonlight shook her head, long silver fur swaying left and right.

"Not to me, by your howls, fur, eyes and of course your scent. I can easily tell who you really are. I'm surprised the others haven't figured it out? But then only a wolf can tell when they see one of their own." Rocky lowered his head down.

"I'm not full, only half, but it doesn't change things. I just want to live a life as a pup."

"That's the best thing, you can chose whether to live a life as a wolf, building a home in the woods or living in a warm, comfortable house with a human who loves you dearly. Why are you so afraid Rocky? Haven't you told Zuma?"

"No! He'll probably hate me if he found out."

"Doubt, My boy. Don't let it get the better of you. Everest knows who I am and all what my species is all about. She isn't afraid to come close or to speak to me. I'm a wolf and she's a dog, it still doesn't change things because we still love each other. I don't see myself with any being, but her. So you should tell Zuma-"

"What if it's too late."

"Rocky, it's never too late, I think if you told him it would fill in the missing piece, he'll know everything about by then am I right?" Rocky nodded. "You should never keep secrets from the one whom you love. If Zuma really loves you like I know he does, then telling him of your true identity won't change how he feels. In my mind, looks aren't all what matter, it's what the heart holds. You are born with a pure heart, I see no hatred in your eyes, only love." Rocky thought about it, lifting his head back up, the Mixed breed looked out towards the horizon. His paw somehow made contact with his engagement tag as he held it securely. "The tag looks so beautiful on your neck, not to mention it was made for you. You own the tag that's attached to your collar, it belongs to you and so does Zuma. Should you be scared any more if he's proved how much you really mean to him and how love overpowers anything that stands in your way. You both are amazing species, but you are unique." The wolf stopped when she suddenly heard the sweet tune of her mate singing a beautiful melody directly into the huntress's ears. Her muzzle twisted into a more loving smile as she saw the lavender Husky approach her.

"Luna, mi amour." Rocky tilted his head in confusion as he heard Everest speak before she walked closer to her mate, nuzzling her long soft fur. "Hey Rocky, you okay? You seem deep in thought?" The Mixed breed couldn't deny it even if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Everest, but I really need to talk to Zuma right now." Before the Husky could respond, Rocky jumped off the pier walking along the other side of the bay.

When he was away from the others, the Mixed breed pressed a paw on his pup tag, within seconds, Zuma's voice could be heard.

 _"Thought it wouldn't be long till you call me."_

"I-I just wanted to hear your voice one more time, that's all."

 _"Suwe it is Wocky, you okay?"_ The Mixed breed blushed, lowering his head down. He was so happy that his mate wasn't with him right now.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...I-I-I need to tell you something." Rocky felt a bead of sweat fall down his muzzle.

 _"What's wwrong? You'we wowwing me wight now."_

"S-sorry...what would you say if I knew my true identity, like what my breed is?" The Mixed breed hesitated as he listened to his mate's slow breathing.

 _"W-what do you mean Wocky? I thought you didn't know who you awe?"_ Now Rocky was nervous, he's not only scared of Zuma hating him for having half of another species in him, but also the fact that he lied to the Chocolate Lab. Rocky sighed, before answering.

"I do...I was just scared of telling you..."

 _"Wocky, you shouldn't be so scawed to tell me anything."_

"I thought you'd be mad that I lied?" Rocky soon removed his paw off his pup tag without cutting his mate off. The Mixed breed decided to walk along the other pier, pressing his paw gently at the edge where he slowly moved it over a small carving, it instantly brought back loving memories.

 _"Why would I be? Thewe must be a weason why you nevew told me. Wocky whoevew you awe doesn't mattew because I know youw twue self inside, and nothing you say will stop me fwom loving you. Awe you suwe you want to tell me, because I don't mind eithew way?"_ The Mixed breed felt his muzzle grow hot as he continued running his paw along the carving.

"Oh Zuma, what did I ever do to deserve a mate like you? I want to tell you, you have a right to know."

 _"By making me the happiest pup in the wowld! Wocky, we belong togethew, I'm the one who should be lucky, you could have any mate you want, but yet you chose me."_ Rocky's eyes narrowed across the horizon, smiling as he clutched his tag once more.

"You're the only pup I fell in love with and continue to love forever."

 _"Wocky...stop it befowe I tuwn awound? I thought you wewe telling me something?"_ The Mixed breed blushed once more.

"S-sorry, how far are you anyway and erm...how would you feel if I-I-I...wasn't a full pup?"

 _"Halfway to Miami by now...what do you mean you awe a pup-"_

"Miami? Why are you going there?"

 _"I told you, I know whewe Skye is. Miami is whewe me and Skye wewe bown, she must be at this place we once went."_

"And where's that?" Rocky took a deep breath, waiting for his mate's reply.

 _"Halfway acwoss the ocean, d-"_

"What! You do realise how dangerous going across the ocean is?!"

 _"I know, but I don't have a choice. Don't wowwy Wocky, I'll be fine."_

"I should've known you do something like this, please be careful? I know it hasn't been long since you left, but...I miss you. Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" The Mixed breed held his breath, tapping his pup tag once more. "Zuma, you there?"

 _"I'm sowwy Wocky...I can't pwomise you."_ Rocky felt a sudden cold chill.

"W-what do you mean, Z-Zuma-"

 _"I love you Wocky, nevew fowget that?"_

"Why are you saying this?" Rocky bit his lip as a single tear rolled down his muzzle, dropping into the water, creating a slight ripple.

 _"I always say I love you...I almost got to go as I'm alweady in the city, close to the ocean."_ More tears fell down as Rocky's heart felt like it just stopped.

"Stay safe Zuma...I know how reckless you can be, but I-I don't want to see you h-hurt. I love you too much to ever let go,"

 _"You wewe always thewe to catch me when I fell. I'll be okay, as long as I know that you'll be waiting fow me, I'll suwvive thwough anything life can thwow at me...befowe I go, tell me who my mate's mystewy breed is?"_

"Remember when you said I look like Everest's mate Luna? Well...that's because I do...my father was a pup...my mother was a...wolf. I'm part wolf Zuma, I was afraid of telling you because I thought you'll hate me. I know I said I'm scared of them, but I was just scared of them telling you the truth, a wolf can pick up another wolf's scent so easily...I told you once my instincts are different...that's why I always found it hard to look at you sometimes...because all I want to do is hold you and never let go. Like right now I wish I could. I just want to feel our fur pressed up against each other as I repeatedly kiss you until you pull me away. That's why I always nuzzle into the crook of your neck, because all I ever inhale is your scent. It makes me feel safe, alive and free. Just by looking at you makes me want to act more like a dominant...but I shy away because I'm afraid I might hurt you and that's the last thing I would ever want! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know everything about me." Rocky once again bit his lip, closing his eyes in fear that his mate would leave him.

 _"Wocky, I don't think that should scawe you. That doesn't change anything...in fact I like it that you'we pawt wolf, that means you got a wild stweak in you, that sounds exciting. I still love you Wocky no mattew what you awe. And I think wight now I'm blushing, you can be dominating when you want to be. You won't huwt me! I twust you, I don't mind a little pain once in a while. You'we still my Alpha, howevew you act. Dominate me, don't dominate me. I'll still submit."_ A small smile played on Rocky's lips once more as he ran his paw across the wooden carving.

"Hey Zuma, remember the day we became mates?"

 _"Couwse Wocky, I'll nevew fowget! Why?"_

"Remember what we did after I marked you?" Rocky was sure by now that the Chocolate Lab was blushing.

 _"Yeah...I always wondew if that cawving evew faded away?"_ Rocky's smile grew as memories flooded his mind.

It went back to a day where he and Zuma went to the bay, at first they were just taking a walk ready to explain why the Lab woke up in the Mixed breed's pup house, curled up right beside him. It was like a routine to the two, one which they weren't even surprised about any more. It was no longer a mystery why some days they would spend together, talking until night rises. Both would even glance at each other, moving closer until they closed the gap between them. To Zuma and Rocky, they didn't have to speak to express how they feel. A second closer until their lips would connect in a deep, passionate kiss. One that they took too far. They kissed until they realised that their fur was suddenly wet. Once the Mixed breed knew he was in water, he ran back, a blush staining his muzzle. The Lab on the other hand, fell back into the soaked sand, embracing the water passing by him.

He reached a paw to his lips, still imagining the feeling of Rocky's kiss. The Lab looked up at the sky longingly, finally coming to a decision about telling the Mixed breed his true feelings. Rocky was by the other side of the bay, thinking the same thing. The two silently walked back together, somehow they couldn't stop their fur from coming in close contact. They walked all the way back to the Lookout. Rocky walked into his pup house, looking down, before gently pulling Zuma by his collar, dragging him inside. They still didn't talk as they kissed once more. Pulling away before they did anything else. The next day they finally confessed. After a single marked was permanently tattooed to Zuma's neck, the Mixed breed expected the same thing, however the Lab backed away in fear. The two continued to stay by the bay, looking out to sea. The Lab suddenly got an idea as he left his mate for a second, returning with a sharp object. The Mixed breed tilted his head in confusion, until Zuma pressed the edge of the stone right at the side of the pier which stopped the water from splashing over them. Rocky looked down, eyes growing in curiosity as Zuma recently moved the stone, carving two letters, both a symbol and to remember the day when they became mates.

Rocky ran his paw over the carving once more, removing the dust away from the letters. His heart raced when he looked down. His thoughts were still clouded with beautiful memories that he had forgotten about his mate talking on the pup tag. A single tear of joy fell as the Mixed breed mouthed the two letters carved into the piece of wood.

 _'Z+R'_

"I don't think the carving would ever fade away."

 _"How do you know?"_

"I'm looking at it right now."

 _"I can't believe it's still thewe...I should go now, I love you Wock-"_

Zuma's voice was suddenly cut off as the tag buzzed with immense static, a loud 'crash' sound could be heard right before. Rocky's ears perked up with fear.

"Zuma, you there? Come on answer me...please?" No response, the Mixed breed repeatedly called out to his mate, hoping to hear his voice once more. Unfortunately there was nothing, but rough static. Rocky grew concerned. the Mixed breed let out a single whine of worry, his ears falling behind him as he whimpered.

Everest was embracing her mate when her lavender ears perked up hearing the cries of worry. The Husky quickly ran over to the wooden pier, stepping up to Mixed breed who looked like he was panicking as his paw forcefully pressed down on his pup tag, tapping viciously against it.

"Rocky?" Everest ran in front, paws firmly grabbing hold of Rocky's. "What's happened?"

"I-I don't know...I was just talking to Zuma when his tag suddenly cut off." The Husky took a deep breath, making the Mixed breed look at her. "I-I don't even know if he's okay, I called him and he won't answer me...Everest I never should've let him go!" Rocky whined again, letting out a sudden howl.

"Rocky, listen to me! I'm sure Zuma's fine, he's just probably somewhere his tag doesn't have signal, I mean Ryder did make them only to be used for Adventure Bay. Don't worry he'll be fine-"

"N-no! I can't not worry, he's in Miami, a place he said he'll never go to. A place that has the strongest currents going and he wants to go across them, how do I know he's going to be fine? I n-never should let him go...I had a feeling he would go there, but I didn't want to believe it..." He looked into Everest's eyes once more. "I don't want anything...to happen to my mate-"

"And I'm sure nothing will, Zuma's knows what he's doing. He's probably already found Skye and bringing her home about now." The Husky suddenly heard a low growl, one which she only ever heard from Moonlight.

"I swear if anything happens to Zuma, I will hold Skye personally responsible! He wouldn't of gone if it wasn't for her! It's always something with her, she's always out to take him away from me, she couldn't keep her paws to herself!" Everest was shocked, she least expected this such hatred, especially from Rocky.

"I thought you cared-"

"About Skye? Never! I'm so stupid...why, why? Did I let Zuma go? I let my own mate slip from my paws without realising what he might get himself into." The Husky turned Rocky to face her, her heart slowly breaking when she saw the worried look on his muzzle, also the tears rolling down.

"Look at me! You're not stupid! You didn't know. Zuma's okay I'm sure of it! That pup's dealt with problems bigger than this. Rocky you have to be strong and believe your Beta will come back?! As much as I'm angry with Skye I don't think she planned this, she's probably not expecting any pup to find her right now. I don't know what goes through that pup's mind sometimes, but I think by now she's realises that she's lost. Game over for her, but you and Zuma have just started out once more, you're getting married and I know right now all you want to do is see him again and you're thinking of getting in your truck and leaving Adventure Bay to get your mate back, believe me I did the same thing with Skye and look what that did? I almost got myself killed and would've died if it wasn't for Chase and Marshall. But go now and what would you do? Do you know where Miami is or where Zuma's gone? No, so don't go! Stop worrying, be strong for your mate." Everest slowly reached a paw, wiping away the tears from Rocky's muzzle, before pulling him in an embrace. "Also do me and favour and don't tell Chase and Marshall? If them two know that something may of happened to Zuma, they won't think twice to go out and find him. If you're worried about him, I can't imagine their feelings or I know is I'll never hear the end of it. Not to mention Skye better run unless she wants to be killed. I've been in this team for a little while now and just by seeing, I see how close those two are to Zuma, I think Chase will probably blame Skye just like you and then they'll be on a killing spree hunting her down. If you don't believe me, ask them what happened last time something happened to Zuma? It's like Chase and Marshall are like his personal bodyguards." Rocky let out a little giggle, eyes narrowing over at the Shepherd and the Dally sleeping on the other side of the bay.

"I think that's for the best as well Everest." The Husky smiled, removing herself from the embrace.

"Stop worrying Rocky, everything's going to okay." Everest started, walking away from the Mixed breed. "I'll be over there If you need me?" Rocky nodded before waving her off.

'I hope you're right...please come back home safe Zuma? I love you.'

* * *

"Huh? W-whewe am I?"

Zuma didn't know of his surrounding as his emeralds greens slowly blinked open. They soon grew wide as he looked at the strong tides crashing by. The Lab look over at many warning signs that suddenly appeared, they all read.

'Keep out, strong currents ahead!'

Zuma remembered not seeing any warning signs before, nor a large seawall which suddenly knocked him out of his hovercraft as it dangerously collided with it, sending him straight over the barrier, slamming right into the rough sand, falling completely unconscious. The last thing Zuma remembered was talking to his mate before crashing into a wall.

The Lab spat out the dry taste of sand before reaching his paw to his pup tag which was suddenly buzzing with static, the rough sound started to hurt Zuma's ears so he forcefully ripped it off. His eyes went wider when he saw the tag was permanently damaged upon impact with the barrier. The Lab cursed, before throwing the pup tag far away so the sound couldn't affect his sensitive hearing any more. He noticed the sudden change in the weather as the wind became heavy, blowing over his once warm fur, making Zuma shiver from sudden coldness.

The Lab whined when he saw the condition his hovercraft was in, the once bright, orange vehicle now with many scratches that pierced through the delicate design. It had looked like something that came out of the junkyard. The Lab instantly knew he wouldn't be able to use it no longer. Instead he very slowly reached his paws to the sand, very gently lifting his body up while feeling an large amount of unfamiliar pain in his lower side. Zuma touched the part where the pain was coming from and immediately a yelp of intense endurance escaped. When he removed his paw, a crimson liquid could be seen. Even if he was bleeding, Zuma knew that wouldn't stop him from finding his friend.

The Lab continued lifting his body up, feeling slightly dizzy as he tried to find his balance, Zuma shook his head, regaining his conscience. Once back on all fours, he slowly walked over the barrier, climbing into his hovercraft grabbing a white bandage, the Dally had stored in his hovercraft in case of an emergency.

'I must wemembew to thank Mawshall when I get back.' At times like this he wished Marshall was with him, always to help Zuma when in need. Also Chase to search for a better path, one that wouldn't be a matter of life and death. The Lab had no choice as he was all alone. Once he wrapped the bandage over his lower torso, his eyes narrowing all over for a blue object. Upon seconds of looking, his canines pulled out a navy blue long board, the Lab was unable to use his full strength, but wouldn't give up. After moments of forcefully moving the surfboard out of the hovercraft, he finally succeeded letting the board fall onto the rough sand.

That unfamiliar source of pain came back as it attacked at the Lab's side once more, causing a small howl of agony to escape. Zuma jumped away from his vehicle, still feeling amount of trauma. For a second he rested, hoping to calm his pain down.

Once he felt only slight agony, the Lab picked up the surfboard, dragging it all the way near to the ocean. He could already smell the fresh essence of the waves rushing by. Zuma noticed how the water flowed much stronger than the one at Adventure bay. The Lab gulped, bringing the board closer to the sea. He couldn't deny he was scared, but water was never his fear. It was missing a wave that could send him to his doom. Zuma knew everything about surfing, he had the skills of riding them without missing a single one. But he never went to the sea in Miami, the currents which were strong enough to blow him away. He went there once and vowed never again. The Lab was always a proud surfer, he was always confident, going across any sea.

That's when he took a deep breath, walking closer until he could feel the cold water moving along his paws, drenching his fur up to his back. Zuma swam a little bit, pulling his board with him, until he came upon a calm part of the water. He looked towards the horizon, seeing towers of waves, the highest going. The Lab felt the rush when he jumped on his board. Everything went still to him, nothing else mattered. Zuma couldn't feel any pain, only sweet, fresh air as he put his paw gently into the water, moving him further away from the shore.

Before he knew it, Zuma had came across many waves where he shredded each one, he used his two front paws to guide him across the ocean. His eyes narrowed over to any signs of a small island. He also remembered to keep his eyes on the water. His main goal was to get to the rip current where the waves flowed in. His heart raced rapidly as he began slowly paddling, picking up the pace each second. Soon he was surfing once again. Zuma was never vain or boosted or at least he thought, but when he found his motive that gave him a sudden adrenaline rush. The pup was making the waves feel small, no matter how big they got. The Lab gave a out a little cheer as he rode his board up a higher wave, keeping in balance to make sure he doesn't topple over. The moment when he came out on the other side, he cheered once more. It was like flying to the Lab. Another thing that made him feel alive and free. Nothing could wipe this pup out when he was in the zone.

A smile played on his lips as he felt the wind blowing over his soft fur, almost as if the air was pulling at it. The Lab soon dusted his fears away and embraced the moment. For a second he closed his eyes, remembering the last time he ever did something so passionate. Surfing was always going to be his first goal, being a surfer and hearing the crowds go wild as he rides the waves. However something changed that.

Zuma's smile grew when he thought of his mate again, then worry struck him when he remembered talking to the Mixed breed before colliding into the sea wall. He thought of how his mate must be wondering what happened. Zuma wished he had a way to contact Rocky, tell him that everything was fine. To no avail, the Lab was lost. His pup tag broke, so there was no way to communicate. Not to mention no way to get back to Adventure Bay. The Lab for a second wished he didn't leave, but then he thought of the pup who could be anywhere, thinking that no one cares about her, feels so alone. Zuma wanted to smack his muzzle until he couldn't feel it for the way he treated Skye. She was his best friend, she was first pup he knew before the others. He always promised her he would be there to save her when she needs a hero.

'Yet, I left hew...'

Zuma didn't blame Skye for what she did to him anymore, he blamed himself for being such a bad friend and not understanding her feelings. He was so caught up in love, that he couldn't see the poor Cockapoo was hurting. He hoped when he saw her, he would make everything right. Zuma may of said things he didn't mean...he knew in his heart he didn't hate Skye. He will always love her. She was the only family who didn't pressure him into anything, control his mind and disagree with his choices. Zuma thought his family would be outraged if the found out about his style of life. The only thing they ever cared about was coasts and wanting the best for their young. If they found out their son was a rescue pup, lived with a human and group of other pups who he by now calls family and has not only fallen in love, but also marrying a pup who was a male and half wolf. They would disown their own offspring. Zuma learnt not to care what his family thought any more. He stopped talking to them on the day he told them about his love for the Mixed breed. His slammed the phone down when his family didn't accept him. Maybe it was the fact that he had fallen in love with a male or a non pure breed. Zuma didn't want to find out. Hate burned deep in his eyes for his family.

The Lab kept on looking out towards the horizon, hoping to see a land of green. Suddenly out of the corner out of his lime green orbs, he saw it. A mountaintop not far behind. Zuma smiled, moving his board towards it.

He had completely forgotten that the closer he got, the stronger the currents got as well. The pup soon found himself paddling like mad as he tried to dodge the immense waves. The more faster he surfed, the more he was pulled closer to the long, sharp rocks. The pup gulped, leaning down as he approached one of them. He quickly dodged it, before placing his paw in the water to change direction, unfortunately for him, he seemed to be going nowhere but closer to the rocks. He desperately dodged more, trying to move away, but the currents kept on pulling him closer to the rocks. The island soon came in Zuma's eye view before it disappeared, the pup felt wave after wave come towards him as it splashed all around him, drenching his fur fully with cold water, making him shiver. The Lab's heart raced, this time from fear as he looked to where he was heading, a larger more sharp rock which he was coming right towards, his tried moving back, however the current was too strong. Zuma felt his heart pound against his chest when he realised the sudden impact with the sharp object would fatally impale him.

Suddenly Zuma saw the clear part of the island once more, the mountain not far behind. The pup moved towards the edge of his board, still trying to balance himself. When he got closer enough, the pup desperately jumped off his board, pressing his paws firmly against the ground, to spare his conscience. Once he collided with the ground. He heard the sudden 'crash' sound again, he looked over to see his once navy blue surfboard broken in two. The Lab still felt the rapid pounding of his heart.

When he tried to stand again, he fell back to the ground. Upon impact he had managed to cause a larger amount of pain which now was all around the Lab's body. Every time he tried to stand, he felt something sharp by his side, when he looked down he once again saw crimson dots dripping down on the ground. Zuma thought about resting, until he remembered why he was out here in the first place, why he just risked his life. He may of been the most stupidest pup in the world, still he didn't give up! He shook the fear or intense pain away as he forcefully lifted his body up once more. Walking to the bottom of the mountain before beginning to climb it.

He crossed his heart, hoping that the Cockapoo was sitting up at the top wondering what to do next. Zuma didn't even know what he going to say or do in case she does something that could injure herself. All he wanted to do was see his friend and nothing was going to stop him. He could smell a sudden, familiar fragrance as he walked closer to the top. His instincts kicked in as he began running, forgetting about the pain that by now was killing him.

When Zuma got closer, he could hear a soft voice that sounded heartbreaking to hear, speaking if almost whispering.

 _"Zuma, I'm so sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I love you, I always have and always will, but you're not mine. You belong to Rocky and I hope you're happy with him. Chase I'm glad you cheated on me, you and Marshall are the perfect pair and love burns so brightly in both your hearts, stay together please. Everest, if I had known, I would've never fell for you. You were my rock when I was down, I could never ask more of you then to be my friend. I'm sorry for what I've said, I'm sure Moonlight will be an amazing mate, giving you all you want and need. Rocky I don't really hate you, I was just jealous. It got the better of me, please forgive Zuma, he loves you more than anything. It took me losing everything to know. Marshall, you'll always be like a brother to me. Keep showing Chase not to hide his feelings away and keep on loving him. Rubble, I'll miss you too. I wish we could've been better friends."_

Zuma was shocked as he listened to Skye's heartfelt words. Maybe now he can understand why she acted the way she did. He had never given any thought that the Cockapoo who's been with Zuma since birth, was in love with him. It finally made sense why she always wanted to hang out with him, was so happy when they went on rescues together or just spent days in the lookout. The smile that played on Skye's muzzle when she saw the Chocolate Lab once more, Zuma could still feel the soft sensation when she ran into his paws as he swung her around, happy to see his best friend again. He remembered how time changed...they weren't the same any more. Zuma wouldn't ever blame himself for falling in love or that's what drove his friendship with Skye away. Love didn't change anything. If Skye told Zuma how she feels, it would've been easier.

By now the Chocolate Lab knew exactly what to say. Very slowly he walked one more step until he could see the top of the cliff, the wind rushing through his now dry fur. His lips twisted into a small smile as he saw the golden Cockapoo standing by the edge, her paws somewhat holding something.

As he was just about to approach her, she whispered something once more, words which confused the Lab also scared him.

 _"This is the end, I'm sorry every pup...I'll miss you all."_

At that point, the Lab understood why Skye was back in Miami, why she flew all the way to a place which she said was her favourite. It wasn't the way the sunset looked all the sense of freedom from breathing in the fresh air. It was the first place she ever went alone with Zuma. A chance to spend time with the pup who she fell in love with. The Lab went back to how close Skye was to him drawing even closer. Then when he mentioned the Mixed breed for the first time, she started crying. It wasn't because she was happy for him or hayfever. It was because she was scared, she was losing her best friend and her heart just got broken. Zuma's heart stopped when he finally put the pieces together. Skye was now back...to end her life.

The Lab quickly ran towards the Cockapoo, calling her name out when she stepped an inch closer to the edge, knocking off small pieces of gravel.

"Skye!"

Gamboge ears suddenly perked up at the voice, Skye slowly turned around, her muzzle lighting up in joy while also in confusion.

"Zuma?" Before the Lab could pull her away from the cliff, the ground suddenly started to break beneath her, making the Cockapoo back away, what she didn't realise, is small lines started to crack causing her to look down, more pieces of gravel started to break, giving the Cockapoo almost no ground to walk on. The Lab's eyes grew with fear as he ran towards her.

"Skye, gwab my paw?!" The Cockapoo almost didn't hear him as her heart started pounding rapidly against her chest. She shook in fear as the ground continued to break. She quickly realised that she didn't want to die. Skye desperately ran towards Zuma, her paw reached out about to grab hold of his. "Come on, you'we almost hewe?" The Cockapoo had never been so scared in her life, she continued running a second away, she could almost feel a soft sensation when her paw brushed against his before she couldn't run any more.

Skye looked back, eyes growing wide when she realised she couldn't move as he tail suddenly got stuck between two rocks. Zuma had no choice, but to grab forcefully on her paws, trying with all his strength to pull her away from the edge. The Cockapoo felt tears pour down her muzzle as she saw the ground coming undone, coming closer to her. She whined, while struggling to pull herself away...moments went by when it was no use. She looked back, fuchsia eyes locked with lime green.

"You came back?"

"I had to! Aftew I found out that Evewest left you, I just had find you, see if you'we okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing you'we safe!" Skye was shocked.

"I thought you hated me?" Zuma instantly shook his head, paws still pulling.

"Of couwse I don't. I should've known not to lie to you Skye, I know why you wanted to bweak me and Wocky up...I'm sowwy I lied to you! I'm the wowst best fwiend evew. I wasn't thewe when you needed me...it felt like I abandoned you and I nevew want you to feel that way...I don't hate you Skye, I cawe about you." The Lab pulled forward once more, more desperately. Skye looked back then at Zuma.

"It's no use, you're just wasting your strength...let go Zuma?" The Lab once again felt his heart stop.

"Awe you cwazy?! No! I'll nevew let go. I'll make it up to you Skye, I pwomise. I know I can do this." He pulled again, wincing when sharp pain hit him once more.

"You're hurt? You shouldn't of saved me. I'm a lost cause, I'm nothing more than a troublemaker you said so yourself. All I am is a sad, little pup who hides behind a mask."

"I didn't mean it! I nevew meant to say any of that. I didn't want to huwt you Skye-"

"What I did to you and Rocky was unforgivable, I knew we made an oath and I broke it...I'm sorry it's all my fault-"

"No! It's mine! I bwoke youw heawt without even wealising it. I didn't know you wewe in love with me...I-I-" she placed a paw to his lips, a single tear falling down her muzzle as she smiled.

"It doesn't matter any more Zuma. You aren't mine, you never was." The Chocolate Lab blinked, his eyes stained with tears. His paws began to loosen as he felt his energy give away. No matter how hard he pulled, Skye slipped from his grip. Zuma watched in horror as she fell off the cliff, aiming straight for the water. The Lab quickly ran towards the edge, his paws desperately reaching out once more, however before they could grab anything, the Cockapoo disappeared from his vision. His heart stopped. He knew how much pain he was enduring, but none of that mattered.

Without thinking twice. Zuma jumped off the cliff, falling back into the water. It was like time had stopped as his felt water surround him, almost punching the oxygen out of him. Before he could run out of breath, Zuma's eyes flashed open as he started paddling up like crazy. Before he knew it, he found his breath when he swam to the top. His head started spinning in circles as the Lab grew dizzy, but he didn't care. He started swimming again, moving all four paws around the sea, eyes searching like a hawk.

"Skye?! Skye?! Whewe awe you?!" He tasted small amount of water as it tried to invade his mouth, each time that happened, the Lab quickly coughed it out. The currents continue to grow. "Skye?!" He called again, searching all around. He popped his head underwater a couple times, to see if she had fallen in, but there was no sight. He howled, the loudest sound he had ever made. Moments went by and still no response. Whines and whimpers soon escaped the Lab's trembling lips. "Skye, please...please answew me?" The Lab desperately swam for his life. He soon felt his paws becoming tired. He didn't have hardly any energy. His head went light as the world looked like it was spinning.

Upon the dizziness, Zuma suddenly saw a bright shining object right in his clear eye view. He quickly swam towards it, seeing it stuck near the front of the island. Before the Lab's energy could completely drain, making him unable to move. He used the last to climb upon the object which by now revealed to be a silver surfboard, decorated with a black design. Zuma remembered leaving the board behind, before he left for Adventure bay.

Zuma soon found himself lost in his thoughts as he started to think about his life, how so much happened in so few years. How he saved a pup who had no one not even a family, brought her to his and treated her like a sister, although they became best friends. He remembered seeing the most prettiest pup in the world then later on meeting him while on a search for his best friend. Something about the pup told Zuma to stay in his new home and one day he'll see his friend again. The Lab smiled as memories flooded his mind when he thought about his other friends. Two pups which he'll never forget. One who was his rival, but also some pup who helped guide the Lab throughout his life, told him that some days he'll make mistakes and then he'll learn from them. Zuma smiled as he thought about the other pup one who was once clumsy as could be, even the smallest thing would trip him up. This was some pup who was always Zuma's shoulder to cry on if he was ever upset or confused, he returned the favour by helping the pup realises what true love is all about. His mind went to another pup. One who was young but so smart and not to be underestimated. One who Zuma would love to see grow up. Next was another, she was always there to put a smile on Zuma's muzzle, help him out in any way and made him laugh. She never let anything bother her as she continued to smile no matter how much life tried to bring her down, she wouldn't let it. Last he thought about a pup who makes him smile even without being there, dries his tears and take away his pain with a soft kiss. Zuma never understood love until he met the pup of his dreams. His heart raced when their eyes would lock in a everlasting gaze, pure undying devotion. Zuma found himself being a protector, finding a new fear. Losing his mate would kill him. The Chocolate Lab felt the tears run down his muzzle when he saw them dazzling gold eyes, sometimes the colour of the sunset. Zuma's paw clutched on his engagement tag as he looked up at the sky. His eyes slowly fluttered up and down, as he felt his heartbeat, a faint sound echoed through. One more blink before the Lab's eyes fully shut, one last thought running through his mind.

'Skye, I'm sowwy I couldn't save you. I wished I listened to Chase by now, please don't cwy fow me. Mawshall keep Chase swong fow me. Help him back on his paws when he falls...Wubble be the best DJ you could evew be, I would've been so pwoud you see at Luke Staws next pewfowmance...Evewest I'm happy fow you that you finally found a mate who tweats you wight, evewy pup desewves love, especially you...' More tears rolled down Zuma's muzzle as he held his engagement tag more securely, not wanting to ever let go. 'Wocky...I'm so sowwy, please be stwong and I know how hawd it'll be to let go, but don't hold on. As much as it kills me, please move on and find some pup who will love you bettew than I evew can. I love you so much, you wewe always my fiwst...fowevew you'll be my last. All I want is you to be happy, so now you can stop waiting.' Pain after pain overtook the Lab's body, impossible for him to move again as his heart came to a sudden stop.

* * *

 _'Am I dead?'_

 _Zuma suddenly saw fields of green surrounding him, a large oak tree towering behind. There wasn't any more water nor screams or cries of fear. The Lab looked around, seeing birds flying, singing sweet music. The Lab's eyes narrowed back over to the tree._

 _'If I am, whewe's Skye?' The Cockapoo was nowhere to be seen, if anything he couldn't smell her scent anywhere, nor hear his own heartbeat pounding against his chest, Zuma reached a paw to his torso. 'Why can't I feel my heawt?' So many questions flooded the Lab's mind as he slowly started walking around._

 _Suddenly what would look like the perfect place, surprisingly disappeared and instead turned into a large building, two adult Chocolate Labradors outside in a patch of grass, the female laying down as the male softly laid beside her._

 _"How many more days until they're born?" The female giggled, it instantly brought a smile to Zuma's muzzle._

 _"In two days darling, you're so impatient!" She giggled once more as the male dog began rubbing his paws along her stomach. "Stop it, that tickles and the pups might not like it?"_

 _"Nonsense." He continued until the female slapped him across the muzzle. "Damn you're feisty, okay fine be like that, I'll just out to the coasts and surf!" The female immediately grabbed on the other dog's paw._

 _"Don't go, please? I'm sorry. It's just when you're pregnant with a litter of pups, your emotions are all over the place. I'm sorry Nick..."_

 _"It's okay Janet, it's not your fault." He laid beside his mate once more. "Shouldn't we decide what we're going to call them yet?" Janet laughed, teasingly smacking her mate on the paw._

 _"Oh yeah, well our humans did say I'm having five so I'm not sure. If we have girls I've got a few, like April, Sapphire or Mia." Nick let out a little giggle._

 _"Cute." Janet raised an eyebrow._

 _"Oh shut up. Okay if we have boys what do you want to call them?"_

 _"Hmpf, that's easy. Zac, Rover, Bruno or..." He went deep in thought as his mate started laughing._

 _"Oh yeah, they're really nice!" Nick growled._

 _"Okay, what about...Zuma?" Janet ceased her laughter by a single kick coming from her stomach._

 _"Hmm. Judging from the kick. I think the pups like that."_

 _"Then let's agree, we call them, April, Sapphire, Rover, Zac and Zuma?" Janet nodded her head._

 _"If we even have boys, for all you know we might have all girls." Nick silently winced at the thought._

 _"You really take things too far sometimes Janet." The female smiled._

 _"That's why you love me so much." Once again both dogs started giggling before leaning in, sharing a single kiss. "I can't wait to be a mother."_

 _Zuma felt a single tear fall from his eyes as he saw his parents once more, he walked closer only for the scene to fade away once again, changing into another place, same building, although something seemed different. Zuma's eyes went wide when he looked down at a small young Chocolate Lab biting on a orange chew toy. He soon saw another Chocolate Lab a little smaller as she leaned down, talking to the other pup._

 _"Come on Zuma, mom says you got to share?" Zuma felt his eyes go wider._

 _"Come on sis, when do I evew get to play with any toys, you and Zac always take them away fwom me." The female pup started instantly laughing._

 _"That's because they're ours. And what gives with that voice?" Zuma lowered his head._

 _"Nothing, it's just the way I talk."_

 _"Okay, 'whatevew' you say." Zuma growled, the toy dropping from his canines as he suddenly tackled the other pup down._

 _"Cut it out Apwil! I can't help it. It's just the way I speak." April smirked, laying a single lick down her brother's muzzle._

 _"I was just playing geez, why you don't you go play with that new pup you're so in love with? No wonder why mom wants you to marry her? You can't even keep your eyes off her." Zuma backed away._

 _"You mean Skye, dude I'm not in love with hew, she's just a fwiend."_

 _"Whatever you say bro." With a single move, April managed to flip Zuma over until his back hit the cold grass. Once he was caught off guard, the female pup jumped off her brother, running back into the house._

 _Zuma was just about to chase her until his ears perked up at the sound of whimpering. He slowly walked over to the back gate, opening it. He ran over to the next house where he saw a female Cockapoo who he just recently met. He quickly ran towards her._

 _"Skye, what's wwong?" The Cockapoo bit her lip before running towards her friend._

 _"M-my family...they don't want me any more. They kicked me out of the house all because I didn't agree wih a choice my mom made. Zuma, she's trying to control my life and I have no freedom!" Zuma wrapped his paws around the smaller pup, comforting her._

 _"Shh, don't wowwy Skye, I'm-"_

 _"I have nowhere to go, I might as well be called a stray right now. I don't have any pup-" Zuma immediately cut her off by holding her tighter, planting a small kiss on top of her head. The pup blushed, looking up at her friend._

 _"You have me Skye, I'm always hewe fow you." The Cockapoo smiled, nuzzling into Zuma's neck._

 _"You're so sweet Zuma, you're the best friend ever!"_

 _"I could ask my family if you want to live with me. They alweady know you and fow some weason they think we'we mates." Zuma instantly started laughing, all the while, Skye blushed nuzzling into her friend's soft fur deeper. A smile playing on her muzzle._

 _"That would be nice."_

 _Zuma watched his younger self walk with Skye away from her house and towards his, knocking on the door, then telling his family. They immediately said yes. Although he said she was a friend, they all thought different. Zuma smiled, remembering how close he and Skye used to be._

 _Once again, the building begin to shuffle, this time it disappeared and instead turned into a different building, bright colours all around, a large telescope right at the top, he saw himself again, this time being carried by a small boy. Within seconds he was being brought into the building where two pups suddenly ran up to him._

 _"Ryder is he okay?" One of the pups asked._

 _"I'm sure he's fine Chase, this pup just needs to rest, we can introduce ourselves when he wakes up?" The Shepherd nodded, running outside followed by a Dalmatian. Ryder smiled, before bringing the small Chocolate Lab to a room, the boy accidentally stepped on a squeaky toy upon entering the room, he walked up to one of the beds, softly laying the pup down before walking back out._

 _The noise rang all the way outside the lookout where another pup, one with grey fur was working on a small invention. His ears perked up when a squeak ran through them. Thinking that some pup was playing with it, he quickly left, running inside the lookout. When he got inside, he could smell an unfamiliar scent that kept on flowing through his nose, intrigued, the Mixed breed followed the new scent leading him to a room in the corner, he kept on sniffing until he stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at the sleeping Chocolate Lab. The Mixed breed tiled his head in confusion, reaching a paw closer to the pup, he very gently nuzzled him. The instant movement made the pup roll over. The Mixed breed blushed when the pup's muzzle came within inches away from his. He didn't know what it was about him, but he could suddenly feel his heart begin to race, beating so fast like it's never beaten before. The Mixed breed slowly reached a paw to the Lab's muzzle, running it down the side, feeling ever soft fur. The contact made the Lab move closer, leaning into the touch as he quietly moaned. The Mixed breed's muzzle grew hotter as he leaned in more to the sleeping pup. His paw still running down the pup's chocolate coloured fur. He didn't know what came over him, he had never seen a pup so beautiful in his whole life._

 _More tears fell as Zuma watched the heartfelt memory, he remembered it so clearly, it made a single name come to his mind._

 _'Wocky...'_

 _Zuma watched the Mixed breed moving closer, a smile showing on his_ _lips. He began to softly bite one of them as his eyes glued to the pup. For some reason he wanted to see him more, to see what colour his eyes were or hear him speak for the first time. In other words, the Mixed breed wanted the Lab to wake up. The pup very slowly leaned in a second closer until he could feel soft fur brush against his muzzle. His blush grew darker as his tongue came in contact with the ever soft fur, he slowly licked down the side before whispering in one of the pup's long floppy ears._

 _"Wake up?"_

 _As if his wish came true, mystery eyes started to flutter open revealing lime green with a hint of yellow, a yawn escaping small thin lips which the Mixed breed had the sudden urge to touch._

 _"W-whewe am I?" The Mixed breed's blush couldn't of been any darker._

 _"Y-you're in the L-Lookout." The Chocolate Lab didn't know if he was dreaming or not as he gazed at something so familiar._

 _"W-what's that?"_

 _"It's a place, my owner Ryder brought you here, he found you unconscious..." The Mixed breed hesitated, before speaking once more. "W-what's your n-name?" The Lab smiled, still believing he was in a dream._

 _"My name's Zuma...what's youws?" The Mixed breed felt his heart race once more, he found it hard to make eye contact with the Lab, so instead, he lowered his head down._

 _"...M-my name's R-Rocky...nice to meet you Z-Zuma." The Lab smiled, lifting the Mixed breed's muzzle up._

 _"Pleasuwe's all mine...Wocky." The Mixed breed was sure by now he had died and went to heaven by the way the new pup just said his name, it sounded so soft with a sway in each letter, almost as if Zuma said it using the tip of his tongue._

 _Both pups were suddenly caught up in a longing trance as they gazed deeply into each others eyes, a sudden bright spark going across them. Before he could respond, Rocky soon felt his back come in contact with the floor as Zuma unexpectedly tackled him down, nuzzling into his fur. The Mixed breed could feel the butterflies flying inside his stomach, making his whole body go on fire. "Finally I get to meet you!" The Mixed breed once again tilted his head in confusion._

 _"I don't understand, h-have you seen me before?" The Chocolate Lab instantly nodded in response, nuzzling into the Mixed breed's fur once more, sending shivers down Rocky's spine._

 _"Yes! You wewe on the tv once with two othew pups and you wewe getting a medal of some sowt, I always wanted to know why? And get to know you bettew." Rocky smiled, reaching a paw to Zuma's muzzle._

 _"I was getting a medal for helping a cat out of gutter, nothing too big and I was finally made a member of the PAW Patrol."_

 _"Nothing too big? You pwactically saved the kitten's life! That makes you a hewo." Zuma smiled back, wrapping his paws around Rocky._

 _"T-thank you...I've never been called that before or...had a pup this close to me neither." He softly whispered, hoping the other pup didn't hear him. Although he soon felt two paws wrapping around his neck as the Lab once again nuzzled into the crook, this time planting a single kiss, sending more shivers down Rocky's spine, right up to his tail which started wagging._

 _"Then I'll be youw fiwst." Rocky wasn't sure what just happened or how he just ended up seeing a pup in the lookout who claims to have seen him before, now is lying right on top of him._

 _"Y-you can s-stop now?" Rocky whispered, truthfully he would rather prefer the pup to stay snuggled up in his fur, nuzzling him all day. At first he just thought of the Lab as a fan._

 _"But, being next to you feels so wawm." Rocky was sure he was definitely dreaming. He suddenly saw the Lab's muzzle lift up so once again they were in eye contact. "You look even mowe pwettiew than on the TV. I love the colouw of youw eyes." Rocky beamed, placing a paw just under the Chocolate Lab's muzzle, bringing him closer._

 _"T-thank you...as you're new here, why don't I give you a tour of Adventure Bay? It's the least I can do." Once said, Rocky turned his head to the side. Unaware that Zuma leaned closer, allowing his tongue to come in contact with soft grey fur, slightly pulling against it. Slowly, he gave a soft lick down then up, going towards the Mixed breed's ears, he chose one that was different than the other. One was pointed, the other was floppy. Within seconds Zuma began to gently nibble on what would be known as his favourite ear to play with. As soon as the Mixed breed felt a soft and slightly wet sensation, he closed his eyes, ears falling back from a new feeling which would be known as pleasure._

 _Zuma watched his younger self begin to already share his feelings with the Mixed breed. The Lab felt a single tear fall down, he'll give anything to see his mate again._

 _Once again, his eyes glued to the screen where he now saw his younger self pull away, before sneaking his muzzle towards the ear again, lifting it up as he softly whispered something, however to the Mixed breed it felt like angels singing to him._

 _"I would like that vewy much." The next thing Zuma saw was the smaller Chocolate Lab and the Mixed breed stand on all fours, leaving the tall building. Both a smile on their muzzles._

 _Rows and rows of tears continued to fall as the scene disappeared,_ _however another memory didn't come, but a long white corridor, filled with many doors. Zuma blinked, standing in front of an orange one. His instincts telling him to go through it._

 _"Only go if you're ready?" The Lab quickly turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw an enchanting white wolf, slight shades of blue to go with it, a familiar patch of darker grey around her yellow eyes. Long eyelashes fluttered up and down as she approached the pup._

 _"Weady fow what?" The wolf let out a giggle, placing a paw on the pup's shoulder._

 _"That door leads to your undoing, the end-"_

 _"You mean death?" The wolf nodded her head, Zuma stepped back._

 _"So it's twue...I'm dead..." The wolf smiled, a assuring one._

 _"Not yet, you should be already in your room by now, awaiting your undoing. But I've pulled you here in purgatory instead, because you were not supposed to die...and the last thing I want for my son is to see him destroyed." Zuma blinked._

 _"What do you mean? Who's youw son?" The wolf ran her paw gently down the side of Zuma's muzzle._

 _"I believe you know him...I should be thanking you for all you've done for him, you've truly made him happy...that's why I won't let you go through the door, that's why I showed you the memories, the last one that was effective more than anything. You remind me when I was young and I fell in love with my son's father, everyday he would find a way to see me again even if he was risking his own life. You did the same, you fought for your love, but something stood in the way...I want to give you a second chance in life because I can't bare to see Rocky unhappy." Everything clicked in Zuma's mind at that point. It felt like time had completely stopped._

 _"Y-you'we Wocky's mothew?" The wolf nodded again, she brought her paw up circling around, bringing Zuma to another empty space, this time all his memories that showed him and the Mixed breed, they spun round in circles, however Zuma couldn't help but smile._

 _"I've been watching over my boy from the moment I had to leave him, if I had a choice I would've stayed, but hunters had other ideas. I wanted to always make sure he was safe, and happy. The moment you came into his life, I have never seen my boy smile so bright! He imprinted from the moment he looked into your eyes, he loves you more than anything...I saw what happened when you broke up..." Zuma hung his head down in shame. "Don't feel bad, it was never your fault, you just made a mistake and Rocky was taught to forgive and forget, although with you, he always forgives you no matter what it is. I didn't have a clue what would happen the next day, but when you proposed to my son and showed him that the love the both of you share shouldn't be given up! I knew at that point, he made the right choice becoming your mate. You two do very much belong together, I don't see any other pup suitable."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I wish I could be there on the day you two get married, what it would take to wrap my son in my paws again and congratulate him on the biggest day of his life." Zuma suddenly grabbed hold of the wolf's paws. "He was right on the day you first met."_

 _"What did he say?" The wolf shook her head._

 _"Oh no, my boy. It's not what he said, but thought. The moment when he imprinted the only word that ran through his mind was 'beautiful' he loves you Zuma, more than any other love I've witnessed. So I'm asking you again, want to give that all up? Sure your life wasn't perfect, but I don't think Rocky can live without you." Zuma winced at the thought. He didn't need to think twice about his decision, he already knew, however before he could tell the snow white huntress, a voice called out._

 _"Zuma!" The Lab's ears perked up as a screen showed up in front of him, picturing the same place he was just at, the ocean pulling stronger and stronger. The screen zoomed in bigger to reveal a small pup handing a piece of bark, occasionally coughing up water as it tried to drown her._

 _"Skye?" The wolf beamed, clicking her paw which sent the screen away._

 _"Ah yes, the one who was always in love with you, who would do anything to get a her pretty paws around you. The one who sent you here!" Darkness suddenly surrounded the wolf as her once shimmering yellow eyes transformed into a crimson red. "You call her your friend and she tried to destroy your life, it was never a mistake Zuma. She planned that affair! It all some crazy scheme for her, to get you for one night. She was never happy seeing you with Rocky, it didn't make her feel lonely. All it was; jealousy! My son is worried sick about you, as soon as your communicator cut off, he hasn't been able to think straight. I'm given you this chance to live because I want you to go back to him."_

 _"Zuma, where are you?!" The Lab could hear Skye's voice once more._

 _"Leave her, it won't be long till she ends up here as well!" Zuma couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"B-but she's my fwiend, I pwomised to always save hew when in twouble." The darkness transformed once again, into another memory room, screens of the Lab and the Cockapoo showed up._

 _"Friend? She isn't a friend! Nothing more than a pup who doesn't deserve happiness-"_

 _"NO! Evewypup desewves happiness! So does Skye, yes I know she's huwt me deeply fow what she did to me and Wocky, but that doesn't mean I should leave hew! I fowgive Skye fow what she did, I undewstand why! If I get given my life back I will not leave hew behind. One thing I leawnt about being in the PAW Patwol, is no pup gets left behind! We'we a team and we only stand tall if all of us awe togethew! If that's what it takes, than I wathew die!" A grin showed on the wolf lips as she twisted the screen again._

 _"Oh yeah and what about your mate?" Zuma felt his mind going round in circles as fresh tears began to pour out of his eyes._

 _"I-I-I...will wait fow him..." The wolf suddenly let out a howl, transforming everything back into the white corridor. Rows of doors showed up. The wolf growled._

 _"I will not let that happen to my son, this was my only chance to make you see what's really important!"_

 _"Zuma, please...help me?!" The Lab's ears fell back._

 _"Please? I have to save hew, I can't leave hew behind."_

 _"Tell me why you care? Is she only just a friend?!" No point denying it._

 _"No...I love Skye...I always will, she's like the family I nevew had. Like a sistew who wouldn't make fun of me, stand by me thwough any disagweements, helped me thwough evewy tough time. I know she's in love with me-"_

 _"She refuses to let go, because she knows you're the only one who can make her happy." Once again Zuma's mind clicked._

 _"Wait? what if I knew a pup who can change hew mind, who will help hew let go of the feelings she has fow me?" The wolf raised an eyebrow._

 _"How do you know it will work...if I give you a second chance, you save her then how do I know she won't just break my son's heart again."_

 _"Listen, you alwaedy know how much I love Wocky, nothing Skye's says or does will evew change my mind. I want to be with him, no pup else. I_ _can't stay away fwom him even if I twied...so please I'm asking you, let me live once mowe?" The wolf lowered her head in defeat._

 _"I see that both love and friendship is held deep within your heart. The love you share with Rocky is unreal. Two pups, one heart. A spark that'll never die out. The love you share for Skye is one that would never change into anything more-"_

 _"Once you impwint, youw heawt is set on that one pup." The wolf smiled lovingly. Zuma lowered his head once more, looking towards the door. "So this is it..." He took a intake of breath before moving closer._

 _"Wait!" The Lab turned back._

 _"What's wwong, I've lost my chance-"_

 _"No! I'm still going to give you your life again. My son means more to be than anything in the whole world. I can't bare to see him fall apart. Skye's time is almost up, if I make your heart beat once more, save her. Then run back to Rocky and please stay with him forever?" Zuma walked towards the wolf, his paw lifting her muzzle up._

 _"I pwomise. Wocky means evewything to me, nothing's going to stop me fwom getting back to my mate!" The wolf smiled._

 _"Before you go...tell him his mother still loves him and misses him so dearly?" Zuma nodded._

 _"Of couwse...mind me asking, but what's youw name?" The wolf beamed._

 _"Aroara."_

 _"What about Wocky's fathew?" Aroara, felt a single tear fall._

 _"After I died, he left. I've been able to track him and see him again. If you're asking, then he's alive. I think he's looking for his son."_

 _"One day, I'm suwe Wocky would see him again."_

 _"I hope so...anyway, you ready to go back?" Zuma nodded in response, a smile playing on his lips. "You have a pure heart, now isn't your time, make my boy happy? Goodbye Zuma."_

 _"Goodbye Awoawa, it was nice meeting you." The wolf bowed her head, before clicking her paw, Zuma suddenly found himself falling as the ground beneath him disappeared. He let a scream escape._

 _Once the Lab was gone, the wolf placed her paw down to her furry chest, revealing a small golden locket, she slowly used the tip of her claw to open it. Tears running down her sad muzzle as she saw two pictures. One of her and her mate who still lives, searching for his pup. The picture expressed the love they shared with each other, as black paws came in contact with snow white as both wolf and dog smiled, their muzzles lighting up with love. The second picture was a few days after the birth of her first ever child, only one was born, a unique species come into the world, fur same colour as smoke, eyes the colour of something that brings riches. A shade of dark grey around his left eye, just like his mother. Aroara held him while her mate snapped the picture. She placed the locket to her heart._

 _"Until we meet again, my son."_

 _The wolf later ventured into a door, painted with a blue dot. She walked inside, fading into darkness._

* * *

A loud sound echoed through when Zuma's eyes shot open, he reached a paw to his chest, feeling his heart beating once more. The pain he was once enduring was all gone, he looked up seeing the clear blue skies, before he slowly lifted his body up, getting onto four paws. He came to realisation that he was still on the silver surfboard, one which he lost. The pup's mind then clicked as his eyes desperately narrowed across the ocean. He suddenly remembered the white wolf speaking.

 _'Skye's time is almost up.'_ Zuma looked all around the ocean, suddenly seeing a shape of a pup, fading into the water. Without wasting anymore time, once again the Chocolate Lab jumped in the water, somehow his energy returning as he desperately swam along, he felt his body grow stronger as he paddled faster, feeling no fatigue. He kept on swimming until he was up to the point where the Cockapoo was at, Zuma almost immediately threw his head underwater, pushing his whole body further down, his used his paws to pull himself down the ocean, seeing corrals, his eyes were like a eagle as they frantically searched. He gave himself a mental slap for not bringing his pup pack, but this was what he was trained for. Out of the whole team Ryder spent ages teaching Zuma the skills of being a lifesaver, diving into the water in any life and death situation. He remembered to dust his fears away as he swam deeper.

'Come on, come on, whewe awe you Skye?'

Zuma kept on fractionally pacing down, looking all around, by now he was sure he was pulled away from the spot he was just at. Zuma's ears fell back when he couldn't see any trace of the Cockapoo, he soon started to feel his oxygen tighten around his body again, his paws started growing tired. His stamina running out. He knew he would have to get out of the water before he dies again, this time never coming back. The Lab swam up for a second to catch his breath, before diving back down, looking in another direction.

Suddenly, as if his luck just changed, he soon saw a cream and gamboge pup lying at the bottom, eyes fully shut, heart slowing down. Zuma quickly swam towards her, wrapping his paws fully around her petite body, he paddled back up at a fast pace, keeping Skye in a secure hold. He found his breath again once he got to the top of the ocean. He soon found himself getting pulled away from the strong waves as the currents started to change direction. Sending the Lab back towards the island. He was unable to swim any more as his energy had once again slowed to a stop, instead he lightly floated allowing the water to take him back to shore.

Zuma felt the sudden smooth, wet, sandy, ground as the tides washed him to the shore. Once he was safe, he laid the smaller pup down, his heart raced while tears shredded his eyes. He moved closer to the pup, pressing both his front paws on her chest, appalling pressure as he repeatedly pushed down, hoping to bring her oxygen back and make her pulse rise once again.

When he knew it wasn't working, the Chocolate Lab slowly leaned in, lips lingering over Skye's as he took a sharp intake of breath, slightly parting her stone cold lips as he blew a small amount of air into her mouth, he tried again, closing the gap taking another intake of breath, breathing it into her mouth. Tears continued to fall.

"Come on Skye, please wake up?" He pushed on her chest again, appalling a stronger amount of force. "Don't die, I know you'we swongew than this. Please I need you in my life?! You'we my best fwiend and will always be. You can't leave me now! I need you! I'm sowwy fow evew huwting you! I'll make it up to you, I pwomise! Please...just wake up?" Zuma eyes stained with tears as he let out a saddened howl.

"We wewe meant to be togthew always... wemembew? I was so happy when I saw you again...I thought I'll nevew see you again! If you thought I didn't think of you, I d-did! I don't h-hate you! I cawe about you, pwobably mowe then any othew pup evew did. Just don't do this! You...h-have youw whole life to look fowawd to..." The Lab felt his whole world crumble, now he did actually felt like death had taken him. "D-don't think you won't be happy...one day you will! I made you feel like this, I blame myself fow what I-I-I did to you! You'll find happiness I just know it. I always said that somewhewe out thewe...is a pup who loves you...if you wake up I'll tell you who that is?" Zuma felt his voice raspy as it slowly started to break, he didn't talk any more, but howl, each howl sounding depressing, whining to go with it.

"S-Skye don't die? I-I. Don't. Know. What. I'll. Do. ?!" Without realising it, Zuma leaned in once again. "P-please just wake up?" His lips lingered over Skye's, however this time he didn't breath air into her mouth.

"I love you.." Within seconds Zuma's pressed his lips passionately against the Cockapoo, moving them gently over hers. Tears still continued to fall down his muzzle. "Please come back to me?" He kissed her again, wrapping his paws around her neck as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you...I don't want to evew let you go..." The sky above, changed from a clear blue to grey clouds as small droplets of water fell, drowning the sorrows of the Chocolate Lab's grief. No matter how hard it hurt him to kiss another pup who he didn't have any emotional feelings for, he still pressed his lips against Skye's, repeatedly giving her small pecks until he went deeper, licking across her lips, wetting them slightly while the rain showered over the two pups. "I'm so sowwy..." He lastly said, before pulling her into a kiss again, his paws moving over to hers as one felt a small object, a long golden chain could be seen from outside of her paw as she clutched the rest safely inside.

He soon pulled away, his ears falling further back, the glow that once shined in his eyes; gone. He slowly began to climb off the Cockapoo.

"I'm sowwy I couldn't save you..."

Suddenly, he felt something grab his collar, pulling him down, lips pressing against the Cockapoo's once more. This time Zuma felt a single movement also his heart began racing when delicate fuchsia eyes started to slowly blink open.

"Thought I'll never feel the softness of your lips again." Zuma beamed, while Skye placed a paw over his lips, softly running it down them. Skye's paws roamed away from his lips, down to his neck, grabbing on his navy, blue collar. She brought him closer, moving her lips over his in a slow movement. "I love you too." This time the Lab kissed back for a second. He just let Skye get lost for a moment before pulling back. "Zuma, something wrong?" Skye whispered, lips lingering over his once again.

"Skye, I can't do this." The Cockapoo felt her heart break.

"B-but you said you loved me-"

"As a fwiend, how many mowe times must I tell you?" Skye's ears fell back as tears began to stain her eyes.

"What about Rocky?"

"What about him? We'we still togethew and befowe you tell him what just happened, don't bothew because I am. I've leawnt not to keep secwets fwom him any mowe. I love him Skye-"

"I'm in love with you Zuma! I've been ever since I've first laid eyes on you!" The Chocolate Lab placed a paw just under Skye's muzzle.

"I love you too...but it's not the same, I'm sowwy..."

"Why did you come back then?" Skye growled, flashing Zuma's paw away.

"Because I cawe about you! I always have! Skye you can't fowce me to love you. I'm in love with Wocky, it's always going to be him." Skye's eyes narrowed over to the golden tag, swinging around Zuma's collar.

"What's that?" Once again Zuma lowered his head, before locking his eyes with Skye's once more.

"Skye afttew you told Wocky the twuth about that one night...he left me, I didn't know what I was going to do, and twuthfully at that point I didn't cawe about you! You wuined my life Skye. I must be weally stupid fow coming back, but now I undewstand why you did it. I lied when I know I shouldn't of...I'm sowwy I should've just told you that Chase was cheating...anyway the day aftew, I went away fwom Advetuwe Bay aftew I knew I had to get Wocky back, I twavelled so faw befowe seeing him again...we got talking and I explained that what happened that night was a _mistake!_ It was nevew meant to happen! I know fow a fact you wasn't scawed you just wanted me all to youwself. Well you did what you could and it didn't wowk! That's when I pouwed my heawt out telling Wocky how much he means to me, how you will nevew change that...aftew talking I sat up and opened the box I twavelled so faw to get...Skye I pwoposed to him, I'm mawwying Wocky, this tag is an engagment tag." Skye's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. Tears flooded her eyes, as she let out a low growl. "You'we only a fwiend Skye, bout time you wealised that." The Cockapoo could feel her pulse tencing as it began to pound rapidly against her chest, her breath became shallow as she struggled to breathe. Zuma quickly placed a paw to her chest. "S-Skye, I'm sowwy I weally am."

"No...you're right...I can't make you love me no matter how hard I try...I-I-I just didn't want you to leave me, I wanted to stay with you forever...I have nowhere to go Zuma, once the PAW Patrol leaves, I'm back to being a stray this time without a hero-" Zuma threw his paws around the Cockapoo.

"Skye, please stop saying that! You'we not alone, I'll always be with you!"

"No you won't, you're going to be a professional surfer, going across the world, how will we ever see each other again?" Zuma gulped, before answering.

"Actually Skye, I'm not doing that anymowe...I'm going to live somewhewe with Wocky..." Zuma made sure to keep his voice in a whisper so Skye wouldn't hear him, unfortunately a deadly growl changed that thought.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Skye, Wocky was always my twue destiny-"

 _Smack!_

"So what? You leave me behind to my pathetic, worthless life?!

"Skye what makes you think you'we nevew going to be happy? Did you actually think that some pup does _love_ you?!" At that point, Skye ceased her growls.

"Who?"

"Wubble! He's been in love with you his whole life, but not once did you pay him any attention ow at least spend one day with him, yes you might not see me fow a bit, but you could be with him...Wubble still loves you Skye, he nevew stopped. He didn't tell you because he thought you wasn't intewested?! Am I wwrong?" Skye blushed, she never actually thought the shy and sweet Bulldog would actually hold feelings for her. "I know you didn't want to let go because you felt like I was the only one who could make you happy, but that's not twue...Wubble can. Don't think just because he's young that he doesn't know what love is because he does."

"What makes you think I'll ever be happy with him?" Zuma brushed the long fur from her ears away from her eyes.

"Just give it a chance, I know you'll be smiling if he evew becomes youw mate." Skye went deep in thought, she couldn't deny that she had a slight attraction to the Bulldog, it wasn't until one day when Skye and Rubble didn't get picked for a mission, the two stayed behind. At first they didn't say much until the Bulldog went down the elevator, towards the kitchen. He went to grab some kibble and Skye followed him. The Cockapoo tilted her head in confusion as the Bulldog looked in every cabinet. One where once he opened, he then shut it with extreme force from not finding any to eat. It triggered a bag of flour that was toppled over from the cabinet on the top. The Cockapoo giggled as the bag spilled all over Rubble's head, across his muzzle and then onto his yellow uniform.

Skye blushed, remembering the memory so well.

 _'Oh for paws sake?!'_

 _'How about next time, you wait for Ryder?!'_ The English Bulldog grew annoyed as Skye continued to laugh. Rubble teasingly reaching a paw to his fur, pulling a dash of flour away, he walked up to Skye, leaning his muzzle forward, making the Cockapoo's muzzle grow hot. He continued moving in, until he pressed his paw on the side of Skye's muzzle, making a white spot appear. Before the Cockapoo could do anything, the Bulldog leaned forward again, this time trailing a thin line of saliva down the side of her muzzle, licking the flour away. He used his tongue to travel towards her long shaggy, gamboge ears, whispering something softly into them, words which made Skye paws go weak.

 _'I've always wanted to know what it'll be like to lick you...so far you taste so delicious.'_

Zuma watched Skye's muzzle turn scarlet red as she got lost in her thoughts.

"You okay Skye, you'we blushing and fow once it's not fwom me?" The Cockapoo shook her head vigorously, returning back to reality.

"S-sorry, I was just remembering something." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"So want to go back now?" Skye looked up at the sky while Zuma now laid tiredly next to her. The once grey storm left and brought the sunshine back.

"No...let's just stay here for a bit?" Zuma nodded his head in response as both pups looked up at the sky, the bright early day almost coming to a close.

"So no hawd feelings?" Zuma looked at the Cockapoo who shook her head, long shaggy ears flipping left and right. She reached her paw towards Zuma, grabbing hold of the one by his side.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Zuma nodded in response, bringing Skye closer to him as she now laid on his chest, drawing little circles.

"Of couwse dude!"

"You really going to tell Rocky you kissed me, what if he doesn't want to get married?"

"I have to, incase you evew decide to blackmail me again...and no he wouldn't," Zuma looked up at the sky once more. "Because some pup taught him to fowgive and fowget." Skye blinked, lightly slapping Zuma across the muzzle.

"I won't do that any more...I was just jealous." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Skye blushed when she felt a slight wet sensation, striking against the side of her muzzle.

"Why did you kiss me again Zuma?" The Lab fell back into the sand.

"I guess, I wanted you to come back so bad, I just fowgot about evewything fow a second. Besides you look like you needed it."

"You're such a tease!" Skye pawed Zuma's nose. "Did you feel anything?" Skye moved her body so now she inches away from the Chocolate Lab's muzzle.

"Let's just say, it may of meant something." Skye placed a paw on Zuma's muzzle, caressing little circles along the side. He leaned in, planting a single kiss on her paw. Before giving a soft lick down the side of her muzzle once more.

"You're really confusing sometimes, you know that?" Zuma shook his head.

"Just wetuwning the gestuwe." He licked her again.

"S-stop it?"

"Why? I thought you like me?" Zuma pulled away for a second, a wide smirk playing on his lips.

"As if, in your dreams surfer boy!" The two pups shared a laugh.

"Pawfive Skye?" Zuma reaching his paw out. Skye happily pressed her own against it, a small sound echoed through when their paws made contact.

"Pawfive Zuma."

For a moment the two laid silently beside each other, looking up at the sky.

"I just thought of something, how we going to get back?" Skye giggled, looking up.

"We'll take my helicopter as it's the fastest way to get back?"

"Whoa, dude me and flying don't mix, if them pwopellew things get any lowew my head will be fately sliced off, like it's some ninja with a samuwai swowd." Skye giggled, muzzle burying in Zuma's chest, slightly making his fur stand up.

"Oh wow, you're so funny!" Zuma soon joined in.

"Skye, as much I would love to lay hewe talking to you all day...I weally need to see Wocky wight now. He must be so wowwied."

"Why?"

"I was talking to him while dwiving hewe, next thing I know is I'm colliding into some sowt of wall and my communicatow bwoke. Not to mention my wide looks like a wweak." Skye shook her head, leaving Zuma's chest as she began walking to the mountain.

"Come on Zuma, let's get you back to your mate?" The Chocolate Lab couldn't agree. "Want to race to the top?" Zuma grinned.

"Thought you'll nevew ask." That being said, the two pups dashed away, running as fast as their paws can carry them. The two sped past anything that could pull them off balance, occasionally fur brushed against fur as they tried to catch the other off guard. At one point Skye was in front pacing around trying to block Zuma from overtaking her. The Chocolate Lab ran faster, closer enough to press his paw against the Cockapoo's tail, making her eyes go wide while her muzzle grew hot. The Lab smirked as he chose the perfect moment to run at full speed completely overtaking her as he now ran in front.

"Cheater!" Skye barked, Zuma turned back flashing her a grin.

"Sowwy, I just couldn't help myself." Skye growled, running once again, until she was right beside Zuma, he leaned forward giving Skye a taunting lick, making her lips part as she sharpy gasped.

"You're such a dirty player."

"You'we such a sowe loosew...Skylew." At that point all the blood rushed to the Cockapoo's muzzle. "Think I didn't see the locket, that you suwpwisingly have wwapped awound youw neck?"

"Thought you would've forgotten you gave it to me?"

"No way dude, I told you, 'I'll always be youw hewo' even if I ended up needed saving as well."

"Your fault for trying to rescue me."

"Hey, at least you got a kiss off me."

"A? I got more than just one." Zuma shook his head, his paws picking up speed. He could already feel the fresh air hitting against his fur.

"Well at least it satisfied you, now you gonna stop talking so you can see me win?"

'Oh, I don't think so.' A wide grin played on the Cockapoo's muzzle as she lifted her body off the ground, doing a small flip before landing on soft Chocolate fur.

"Skye, dude what awe you doing-" Zuma's lips were hushed when softer ones lightly pecked them.

"Stealing a kiss, before I beat you." Before the Lab could respond, Skye jumped off his back, once again running in front before jumping up when she reached the top.

"I won-" Skye's sentence was cut short as a flash of brown came towards her, knocking her off all fours as her back hit the stoney ground, forgetting about the pain, she began wrestling with the Chocolate Lab. "You really hate losing don't you or Rocky won't think you're so macho when he finds out, you got schooled by a girl?" Zuma didn't respond, as he kept on flipping Skye over every time she tried dominating him.

Moments went by when the two stopped playing, both pups were catching their breath when fuchsia hues met emerald greens. Skye smiled, cupping Zuma's muzzle with her paw as she brought it down, planting a kiss by the side.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He gave a tender, soft lick back. "But only as a fwiend."

"Yeah, yeah, that kiss was surely friendly enough."

"Whatevew, dude. Wocky's my only one twue love."

"Yeah, you're not mine. Beside I got a hunk of a Bulldog to see."

"Does that mean, you'we giving Wubble a chance?"

"Might as well, unless you changed your mind?" Skye leaned closer until Zuma lightly pushed her back.

"Nevew!" Both shared a laugh again, before getting on all fours, walking over to the vehicle that stood at the top of the cliff, further away from the edge. Zuma continued walking until he couldn't see a light cream colored pup following him, he looked back. "Skye? Awen't we going?"

"I'm too tired to walk any more!" Zuma shook his head in disbelief, walking closer to the Cockapoo.

"I know you'we not weally tiwed, but I'm not in the mood to be pwessuwing you wight now...just get on my back, I'll take you to ouw wide?" Skye beamed, barking happily as she did a little flip, landing on Zuma's back. "Don't twy anything!"

"Oh please, it's not like I'm in heat." Zuma started walking again, carrying Skye all the way. The Cockapoo wrapped her paws around the back of the Lab's neck, holding on for support.

Within seconds the two made it to the flying vehicle. Skye immediately jumped off Zuma's back, landing in the driver's seat. Zuma shook his head before climbing in, because of the small space. Zuma was pressed right beside Skye, making their fur come in close contact.

"If you wanted to be this close to me, all you could've done is ask?"

"Shut up, it's youw fault fow having such a small vehicle. Just fly us out of hewe alweady and those blades bettew not touch me!" Skye rolled her eyes.

"Geez, quit complaining already?" The Cockapoo flashed the Lab a cocky grin, before placing her paw on the throttle, pulling it up. The pink propeller blades moves within seconds, spinning round in circles. Zuma looked up, ducking every time. "Will you _relax_? They aren't going to touch you."

'I wish I stayed dead now...why did I save hew again?'

"Dude, I'm not so suwe about that." Not bothering to respond, Skye pressed her paws on a button before moving the grey cyclic stick, lifting the helicopter up in the air.

Zuma looked towards the horizon, placing two paws against the edge of the copter, he saw a glimpse of the bright sun. A small smile played on his lips when the everlasting glow reminded him of some pup.

'Don't wowwy any mowe Wocky, I'm coming back to you.'

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hello ya'll! so one more chapter to go and I'm finally finished with Can't stay away, this time for real as I've already written the finale and will be posting it in a few days.**_

 _ **I don't know where the ideas in this story came from? This was never my original idea. Kind of liked how this one came out though even if some parts were a bit dark, don't even know where I was going with that scene. Some parts may or may not of been confusing, I hope not. In case any are, don't be afraid to ask me.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed and if you liked it then I would love to hear what you think as reviews make me smile and give me an extra boost.**_

 _ **Anyway until next time, bye my fellow readers :D**_


	16. Chapter 10 part VI

Chapter ten epilogue. New beginnings - part VI

A Happy Ending

Zuma wondered if he would ever tell his tale of dying and getting sent into some weird world. If whatever happened, actually happened.

'Maybe it was just a dweam?' The Lab thought as he remembered the empty room, the white wolf coming closer to him, the way she looked so familiar to Zuma. The way images flashed in front of the Lab's eyes as he got to watch his favourite memories, especially the last one. He placed a paw to his collar, running it along to clutch his engagement tag which survived throughout the whole journey of saving Skye. Zuma took a glance behind him, seeing the Cockapoo so focused as she flew the helicopter higher.

"Zuma look down?" The Chocolate Lab obeyed, looking down, seeing cars passing by and houses that stood tall. Then as if seeing a ghost from the past, he saw a light blue house, a grey fence that covered it. That wasn't what just caught his eyes. It was also two Chocolate Labradors that sat outside. Skye's pulled the throttle once again, making the flying vehicle hover above the house. Zuma's eyes went wide when he saw collars hanging on both the pups neck. One was blue with small white diamonds on it, the other was black, with a white streak going through. Zuma's ears perked up.

 _'What should we do now, as mum and dad threw us out for the day?"_

 _"Dunno, Sapphire, why don't we just go surfing?"_

 _"Nah Zac, that's long...besides dad's at the beach if he sees us, we're totally going to be even more grounded. They said 'we should only stay by the house'."_

 _"You know that's why I miss our younger brother."_ Sapphire blinked, before nodding her head.

 _"Yeah Zuma was the best brother we ever had!"_ Zac growled, nudging his sister in the side. _"Oh, and you of course."_ Sapphire smiled sheepishly.

 _"Cut it out sis...I guess I should've been more nicer to him huh?"_ Sapphire placed a paw on Zac's shoulder.

 _"Yeah you and April both...maybe one day we can go and see him?"_ Zac immediately shook his head.

 _"You know mum and dead will kill us. They disowned Zuma remember-"_

 _"For some stupid reason, I knew he would run away sooner or later, wish we could be so lucky...I wonder if he's still with that pup he mentioned?"_ Zac looked up, seeing clear skies.

 _"Yeah, hey Sapph?"_

 _"Hmm?"_ Zac turned his muzzle away, blushing.

 _"Remember that pup I go surfing with a lot?"_

 _"The hot one?!"_ Zac let out a little giggle, muzzle growing hotter when he thought of the Retriever.

 _"Y-yeah...guess what...he likes me."_ Sapphire giggled.

 _"Well of course he does, you two are friends-"_

 _"No sis, I mean he really likes me...he kissed me."_ The female Lab's jaw dropped as she stared wide eyed at her brother.

 _"No way!"_ Zac looked away from his sister.

 _"I know, it's crazy...but yeah he kissed me...and now I don't even know what to do-"_

 _"Well what did you do, did you kiss Bailey back or do you even like him, like that or-"_ Zac quickly placed a paw to his sister's muzzle.

 _"I don't know! I just kind of ran off..."_

 _"What?! You ran away from the hottest pup in the whole of Miami! I mean why?! Not even I could resist those glowing hazel eyes of his and that golden fur, not to mention that cheeky smile which he flashes."_ Zac deadpanned, rolling his eyes at his sister who was melting by now with stars in her eyes.

 _"You know what mom and dad are like, they see me with a pup that isn't a female, I'm out of the house...at least Zuma had a lucky escape."_

 _"Yeah, I wonder what his mate looks like?"_ Zac slapped a paw to his muzzle.

All the while Zuma smiled, as he continued looking down, tail wagging happily, seeing his siblings again.

"Don't you want to see them?" Skye asked, slightly drooling over the sight of Zuma's older brother who looked like Zuma with an exception Chocolate bangs that were spiked up like smalls tuffs of fur, a streak of black in the middle.

"What's the point? So mothew and fathew can put me down fow loving a male again and don't even get me stawted if they see you!" Zuma lowered his head. "I think I've seen enough...let's go back Skye?" The Cockapoo's eyes were still glued to Zac.

"Skye?!" The Cockapoo turned back, a blush staining her muzzle. "You know my bwothew just said that he likes some pup wight?" Skye lowered her head down.

"All the good ones are taken." Skye sighed, about to pull the throttle, until she and Zuma's ears perked up at the sound of the two Lab siblings again.

 _"I miss him..."_ Sapphire let out a single whimper, Zac scooted closer to her, wrapping his paws around his sister.

 _"I think this whole house isn't the same without Zuma...one day we'll leave this place. I hate being born into this family sometimes. It's bad enough Rover and April have followed in our parents paw prints. I won't!"_

 _"Me too...hey I think you should go out with Bailey, who cares what our parents think?! Zac_ let out a little giggle.

 _"I shouldn't of ran away from him...he probably thinks I'm a total loser...I'm just scared of falling in love-"_

 _"You shouldn't be scared, if Zuma found love then so can you. He likes you Zac the last thing he would think of you is a loser, take a chance? You should see him again?"_ Zac felt a single tear run down his muzzle.

 _"Well, he did ask me to go surfing with him again tomorrow-"_

 _"You should go, tell him how you feel, you like him right?"_ Zac blushed once again.

 _"Yeah..."_

Skye smiled, looking at the two siblings who now sharing an embrace.

"Those two were the ones you was close to right?" Zuma didn't hear her until Skye lightly tapped him on the back.

"Huh, dude, what?" Skye growled.

"You were close to Sapphire and Zac weren't you?" Zuma nodded.

"Yeah, even if Zac acted like a jewk sometimes."

"That's what older brothers are like, just take mine, they were all males and they acted like a bunch of total bitches." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"Mowe bitchew than you?" Skye deadpanned.

"What did I say about calling me a bitch? Say it again and I'm throwing you out of here?!" Zuma threw his paws up.

"I'm sowwy dude." Skye smiled.

"Ready to go?" Zuma nodded. Once again the Cockapoo pulled the throttle, moving the cyclic control stick, flying them away from the blue building. "You should send them an invite to your wedding, without Janet and Nick knowing of course?" Zuma thought about it.

"I'll think about it." Skye nodded again.

"Well, I think I've seen enough of Miami."

"Me too. Let's go back home Skye?" The Cockapoo beamed, moving the control stick, making the copter fly beyond the sky, picking up speed each way.

Although when Zuma noticed Skye was flying back at the house, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Skye, why awe we back hewe?" The Cockapoo didn't respond, but pull the throttle all the way up, making the copter fly lower. The Chocolate Lab watched in horror as the Cockapoo flew them lower, landing right at the back of the house.

"Send them one now? We're already here, might as well?" Zuma growled, eyes narrowing angrily at Skye.

"I told you, I hate this place what don't you get?!" Skye shook her head.

"Don't you think, it time to face your fears. You don't really hate your family, you're just scared of them, all you ever wanted was them to be proud of you-" Skye didn't have any more time to speak as a flash of brown once again tackled her down, canines coming out of hiding.

"I'm not scawed of my family! They don't accept the choices I made in life-"

"So, do you really want Zac to live in fear as well? You heard him, he likes some pup and he's afraid of being in love because he doesn't want his family to hate him. Why don't you show your brother that there's another way?" Zuma let out a huff of frustration, climbing off the Cockapoo.

"What if they see me?" A smirk played on Skye's muzzle.

"How? Your mom's probably out somewhere - as usual and your father's at the beach, he'll be surfing until midnight." Zuma smiled back.

"You wemembew my family mowe than me." Skye giggled, giving a little pat on Zuma's muzzle.

"I know, anyway why don't I go talk to Sapph and Zac and then you can as well?" Zuma looked towards the grey fence, still seeing his two siblings lying on the porch. He slowly nodded. "Great," before Zuma could respond, Skye dashed off. The Chocolate Lab slowly followed, ears falling behind his head.

When they reached the grey fence, Skye causally walked along, before turning around.

"Hey, Sapphire, Zac?!" Zuma lowered his head more when he saw his siblings ears perk up. The Lab with the light blue diamond collar was the first one to see the Cockapoo waving her paw.

"S-Skyler?" The female Lab ran towards the frece, opening it in a flash as she pulled the female Cockapoo in her paws. "Oh my tail, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Nice to see you too," Skye looked towards the pup with the black with a white streak collar. "What's wrong with Zac, he too shy to see me as well?" Sapphire shook her head.

"N-no, he probably was hoping you'll be with some pup that's all. Anyway what brings you down to Miami?" Skye giggled, wrapping her paws around the female Lab's neck, giving her a little squeeze. "You look more beautiful then the last time I saw you!" Skye blushed, burying her muzzle in soft fur.

"You're still drop dead gorgeous as ever, them turquoise eyes and fluffy fur were always too irresistible, I couldn't take my eyes away...I was just flying around and thought I'd drop in to see my favourite pup who I wish was my sister...or my mate even." Sapphire's smile grew as she locked her eyes with Skye's.

"So you got any pup or you still got the hots for my brother?" Skye continued to giggle, now looking behind her.

"N-not yet...speaking of Zuma, I've got some pup for you to see?" Sapphire tilted her head in confusion as Skye let out a soft whistle. Within seconds, another Chocolate Lab walked through the fence, his paw lifting up.

"Hey, Sapphiwe long time no see." The female Lab couldn't believe her eyes as she left Skye's embrace running over to her brother.

"Zuma!" At this point, Zac's ears perked up at the sound of his brother's name. The older Lab lifted his head up, eyes growing wide as he looked as if he's seen as ghost. Sapphire looked back. "Zac, look who's come back?" Zac was too shocked to even let a single word out of his mouth. Or he was too frozen to move. Sapphire shook her head, gazing back into the eyes of her brother, tears suddenly starting rolling down her muzzle, she pulled Zuma closer to her. The Lab instantly returned the hug.

"Don't cwy sis?"

"I'm trying not too, but I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you more than anything. Everyday I wanted to leave and see you, but I didn't have a clue where to find you and then when...when I found out you were living in this town and you were in this team, you looked so happy...I thought you had forgotten about us...a-and when you told us you fell in love, I thought I'll never see my older brother again." Sapphire buried her muzzle in Zuma's chest, tears flooding her eyes. "I...hoped...that...one...day...I'll...see...you again." Zuma ran his paw down his sister's back, comforting her before he reached a paw up to her muzzle, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Sis, how could I possibly fowget about you? You'we my family, thewe wasn't a day whewe you didn't wun thwough my mind, you and Zac both. You wewe the only ones who I could twust, and loved mowe than almost anything in the wowld. Even when mom and dad disowned me when I told them about my mate, you two stuck by me. So whatevew happens. You'we always going to be my little sistew Sapphiwe, I'll fowevew love you." Sapphire sniffled, unable to speak any more.

Skye smiled sweetly as she saw the two siblings embrace once more, she then took a glance at the other pup who still laid by the porch. With a smile and a swish of her tail, she walked towards him.

"Still thinking about that pup that you like huh?" Zac quickly turned his head, a blush staining his muzzle.

"H-how?" Skye walked closer, sitting up next to him.

"Female intuition, we always know. So why aren't you saying hi to Zuma, you haven't seen him a long time?"

"That's exactly it! He left us without saying anything, and then he just walks in here without saying anything."

"Thought you missed your little brother? After all you and Zuma used to be the dynamic duel." Zac snorted, turning his head to the side.

"Used to be. I don't even know what caused him to leave?" Skye allowed her ears to fall back.

"He left for two reasons, one was to look for me and the other was because...he fell in love." Zac's annoyed look soon softened.

"Is he still with that pup?" Skye placed a paw to her lips, zipping them shut.

"Go ask him yourself." Skye began to walk away again, turning back for a second. "He didn't leave on purpose, he left to find his true destiny." Zac sighed, getting up on all fours. "You shouldn't be angry with him. Zuma missed you, you had no idea. Apart from Rocky, he will always love his family." Zac tilted his head in confusion.

"Is that the name of his mate." Skye blushed, zipping her lips again. "Skye?" The Cockapoo turned her head, accidentally slapping Zac with one of her long, shaggy ears. Zac grinned. "I swear at one point you were in love with my brother?" Skye's whole muzzle flushed scarlet as she felt her heart racing, her paw reached up to her lips as she softly bit one.

"I still do..."

"Did you ever tell him?" Skye looked towards the two Chocolate Labs once again talking, her eyes narrowed over to emerald green, that for a second locked with hers.

"I think he always knew...but it was too late, he was never mine." Zac smiled.

"Sorry, well if it makes you feel any better, Sapphire always thought you were cute. She wouldn't sleep for a week when you left." Skye's muzzle couldn't be any more red.

"Eh, whatever. I'm done with love right now." A cocky smirk played on her lips. "So going to tell Bailey how you feel then?" Zac growled, lowering his head down. "Ugh, every time I see a pup do that they remind me of Zuma's mate." Zac let out a giggle, nudging Skye on the side.

"Surprised you aren't jealous?" Skye immediately shook her head.

"As if!"

"Oh, so he isn't all that then?" Skye's mind soon started to think of the Mixed breed, wondering why Zuma fell in love with him in the first place?"

"Maybe if you saw him, then you would think different?" Zac snickered.

"So he is pup perfect then?" Skye never really looked at Rocky more than a teammate, but she could agree he was handsome as could be. The Cockapoo never thought anything much of Mixed breed, except he's unusual and unique. If anything Skye was about the same, two breeds mixed to make her. Half Poodle, half Cocker Spaniel. Skye didn't know anything about Rocky's identity only his persona which she found admiring. Apart from looks which Zuma drooled over. Rocky was more than just eye candy. He was a smart pup with quick thinking skills. An inventor who can come with any problem to fix even the smallest thing. If anything he was more than just a recycle pup. He was always a kind and caring friend. Skye was confused as to why he didn't kill her himself? Then she realised the Mixed breed didn't have hate in his heart. It made her laugh when she saw how afraid he is of water, but maybe that's because she didn't know the reason why. Skye always saw how friendly Rocky was, how he always wanted to get to know the Cockapoo better, but yet she didn't return the gesture.

"Maybe I could've been more nicer to him..."

"Envy is a strong emotion that can make you act completely different."

"You have no idea." Zac tilted his head in confusion, however he didn't pressure Skye in to any more questions.

"I'm going to see my brother now, you going to be okay?" Skye nodded, ears falling back once more.

Zac slowly walked away from the Cockapoo, as he stepped towards his brother, who ran over to him.

"Hey Zac." Just by hearing his voice again, the older Lab felt his eyes stain with water. "You okay dude?" Zac walked closer, wrapping his paws around Zuma's neck, pulling him into a brotherly embrace.

"Zuma, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed too bwo-"

"You still have that voice?" Zuma blushed, looking down.

"Y-yeah. It went away fow a little while, but my mate loves my voice like this, so it kind of came back." Zac smiled.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you when we were younger." The two pups pulled away from the embrace, now in eye contact.

"No sweat Zaccy." The older Lab started laughing, ruffling up his younger brother's fur.

"You're still so annoying." Zuma let out a little giggle.

"Hey! At least I wasn't a jewk like you, who would always steal my food and toys." The two pups continued laughing until the sun suddenly hit the swinging, golden tag around Zuma's neck, making Zac's eyes lock with it.

"W-what's that?" Zuma looked puzzled until Zac placed a paw on the tag.

"Which one? My pup tag ow my engagement tag?"

"Your e- wait what?" A smile played on Zuma's lips before little giggles escaped. "Y-you're engaged?!" The sudden outburst ran through the female Lab's ears as she ran towards her older brothers.

"Who's getting engaged?" Sapphire asked, tackling both her brothers down.

"I am sis." Sapphire beamed, embracing Zuma once more.

"Oh my tail, really? Oh yeah you haven't even told us about you mate?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "What's his name? How did you two meet? How long have you two been together, who proposed you or him? When's the wedding, can we come?" Zac placed a paw on his sister's muzzle.

"O-okay I think that's enough questions sis." The female Lab whined, lightly slapping her brother on the paw, trying to removing it from her mouth. Zuma giggled, looking up at Skye who was walking off the porch.

"Hey, Sapph? You need meet my good fwiend Evewest. You two will get on so well." Sapphire continued whining, using her canines to bite at the fur around Zac's paw, surprising him.

"Oww!" Zac cried, holding his paw in agony.

"Oh come on it didn't even hurt that much, you're such a softie." Zac growled. Skye smiled, fuchsia eyes narrowing over into turquoise ones. The Cockapoo scooted closer to Zuma, reaching her muzzle to his ear.

"Please tell me your sister isn't taken?" Zuma shook his head in disbelief, completely deadpanning.

"What is it with you going aftew evewy single membew of my family?" Zuma whispered back, waving his paw in front of Skye's muzzle.

"You just have really cute siblings. I mean Zac's hot as hell. Rover too especially with that bad pup look, April is stylish and pretty...Sapphire is just drop dead gorgeous, also she has a heart of gold and she's such a good kisser."

"You kissed my sister?!" At that point the other two Chocolate Labs turned to the other two. Zuma slapped a paw to his muzzle, looking at Skye's expression, the Cockapoo lowered her head, blushing.

"Wait what?" Zac questioned. "Since when?" Sapphire didn't say anything, but hang her head in shame. "Heh, didn't think you were like that sis?"

"I-it was when Skye first lived here." Zuma's jaw dropped, taking exchanging glances between his sister and the blushing Cockapoo.

"How? Skye you wewe always with me. I..I don't even-"

"When you and your brothers went surfing down at the beach. Me and Sapphire stayed behind. We decided to watch a movie at first and then halfway through we went to grab something to eat, but we got into a food fight and...erm...one thing lead to another and next thing I know is I'm lying on top of her, muzzles touching. I don't even know what happened, but your sister looked so cute that day." Sapphire looked up, turquoise eyes twinkling in delight, her blush grew as flashbacks came back. "I thought she would push me off, but instead she pulled me closer, wrapping her paws around me, while one cupped the side of my muzzle bringing it down. That's when I felt the softest pair of lips press against mine. I didn't know what to think at that point. All I know is I enjoyed it." Both Zuma and Zac's jaws fell open while the Cockapoo and female Lab locked eyes, blushing madly.

"How many mowe things don't I know about you?" Skye let out a little giggle, lifting her head up before reaching a paw underneath Zuma's muzzle, closing his mouth.

"I think that's about it."

"So it was only once?" Zac looked toward his sister who started shuffling her paws back and forward. "Sapph?"

"E-erm...yeah."

"Although I wouldn't mind doing it again." Both the male pups eyes went wide. Zuma always had always a guilty pleasure, he always loved the thought of two females together. Maybe he was obsessed after he found a comic in Skye's pup house. The pup refused to tell him why it was there in the first place, so the Lab confiscated it, his curiosity soon grew as he looked at the book himself, suddenly falling in love with something that was called 'Yuri' he wanted to read more so everyday he got the Cockapoo to buy him more in exchange for his secret bag of treats. Days went by when the pup continued reading more yuri comics. Even skipping missions to read them. One day after Skye brought him a new one, he wanted to read. He usually reads them in his own pup house, but that day he chose to read them in Rocky's knowing his mate was out on a mission. Two pages he got through before a 'click' could be heard. Afraid of any pup knowing his secret, the Lab stuffed the whole book under the green blanket. That was the day he stopped reading them.

'I'll nevew fowget the day, Wocky found out my secwet. I've nevew been so embawwassed in my life!'

"So wait Sapphire, you like Skye?" Zuma was jogged out of his thoughts by his older brother's voice.

"Can we just change the subject already. Yes we kissed, big deal! Geez Zac, you didn't see me act like this when you told me you and Bailey kissed."

"You evew going to go out with that pup Zac?" Sapphire giggled when she saw her brother turn fire hydrant red.

"You too Zuma?" The Lab shook his head, placing a paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Listen, if you like him and he likes you then take a chance? Don't listen to mom and dad! They just don't see love like we do. They said if we evew have mates who awe males, then we won't be happy. It wasn't twue! You know my mate's a male and he makes me feel like the happiest pup in the wowld. I've been in love with him since I fiwst came to the lookout. I know how you feel about being afwaid, so was I. I nevew told my mate my feelings until about a yeaw ago. We wewe just fwiends befowe that, howevew it always felt like mowe. We both thought that spending time with each othew evewyday, sleeping togethew at night and sometimes...even shawing a kiss was something fwiends do, but it wasn't. I didn't know what love was until I met Wocky. He's my evewything, not once did I take him fow granted and I'm telling you, if I was you and I got kissed by a fwiend who I actually have feelings fow, then I'll tell him how I feel. Don't be afwaid Zac. And don't think you'we a losew because I'm suwe as paws know that Bailey thinks you'we cool. Don't believe mom and dad. You'll be happy with Bailey, being mowe than his fwiend. I'm happy with Wocky, that's why I pwoposed to him, because I want to spend the west of my life with him. If I didn't have him in my life then I would see gwey clouds evewyday. I took a chance with love, so should you my bwothew." Zac didn't know what to say as he looked into his brother's eyes, emerald greens glowing with happiness and love. Zac took Zuma's paw in his.

"Y-you're right, I should take a chance at being happy. I won't be scared any more, next time I see Bailey, I tell him how I feel...even if I'm so nervous he might not feel the same any more." Zuma placed one paw on the side of his brother's muzzle.

"Don't wowwy Zac. I'm suwe he will. If that doesn't wowk, just kiss him? That's what I did with Wocky when I told him how I feel fow the fiwst time. He was too shy to speak. You should bwing Bailey to my wedding, fwiends ow not? " A sudden scarlet strip stained Zuma's muzzle. Zac nodded in response.

"Oh my tail. You have a mate who's shy and he has such a cute name as well! I so want to meet him!" Skye giggled once again when Sapphire spoke.

"Don't wowwy you will." Zuma took a glance at both his sister and brother, then at Skye who gave a nod. "Zac, Sapphiwe? I was wondewing if you two would be fwee in thwee weeks?" Both the Labs nodded their heads, tails wagging in curiosity. "Well I would like it if both of you would come to my wedding, it would mean a lo-" Zuma's sentence was cut short as he was once again tackled down, this time by both of his siblings.

"Of course we'll go Zuma!" Sapphire wrapped both her paws around her brother's neck, pulling him into a close embrace.

"Chose a best pup yet Zuma?" The Chocolate Lab happily nodded, Zac's ears slowly drooped down. "Oh.."

"Hey, I'm the bwide so I don't get best pup, I get to have pups of honouw. I've alweady chose my fiwst and second one. You could also be my thiwd Zac?" The Lab with the black and white collar nodded happily.

"Wait bride? You aren't wearing a dress are you?" Skye threw a paw to her muzzle as she began laughing.

"Oh that I would love to see!" Zuma let out a little growl, turning away from the Cockapoo and back to his sister.

"No dude. I'm weawing a tux and so awe my pups of honouw. Also so is my mate, but he's weawing black while I'm weawing white." Sapphire beamed.

"Skye what about you?" At that point the Cockapoo ceased her laughing.

"I'm not sure if I'm invited?" Fuchsia eyes once again made contact with lime green.

"What would my wedding be without my best fwiend." A small smile started to appeared on Skye's lips.

"T-thank you Zuma."

"In fact, I'll suwe Wubble won't be too mad. But how would you like to be my fouwth pup of honouw?" Skye's jaw dropped as a single tear rolled down her muzzle. "I'll always said to myself 'if I got mawwied, you be standing wight beside me' Skye why don't we fowget the past and just enjoy the futuwe?" More fresh tears ran down Skye's muzzle as her smile grew. Sapphire removed herself from her brother, running over to the Cockapoo, suddening knocking her onto her back.

"I can't wait to see what you would look like?!" Skye leaned forward, nuzzling into Sapphire's fur.

"I'll probably be wearing a dress-"

"You should also weaw that diamond collaw I got fow youw biwthday?" Skye's muzzle lit up once again.

"You would look so pretty!" Sapphire turned back to her brother. "Hey Zuma, who is your mate, I mean what does he look like?" Zuma looked up, seeing the sun setting. A flash of colours blended into a wonderful mixture. Yellow and orange contrasted radiantly, a hint of red delicately splashed around. Zuma smiled as he looked at the glowing object.

"My mate is a mystewy. You don't know who he is on the outside. By his gwey fuw you can't tell what bweed he is. Although he's uniqueness makes him so special and beautiful, it was what's on the inside which I fell in love with. He wasn't like any pup I had evew seen befowe. He's so smawt and talented. You nevew know what he's going to come up with next. He's so kind and cawing. I've nevew been tweated so wight befowe. He's so sweet, just by a single sentence, he makes me smile so much. Even if he hates being shy, I think it's so cute and it's so unlike him, but yet it makes him even bettew..." Zuma looked up at the sky once more, holding his engagement tag. "But it's his eyes...which captivated me. That bright vibwant colouw of gold. A colouw so wawe, so uncommon, yet it makes him look even mowe handsome." All the pups stopped and smiled at the Chocolate Lab, even Skye allowed a single tear to fall down her muzzle as realisation dawned on her.

She didn't think Zuma was making a mistake or that he could be happy with her instead. No! All those thoughts for her friend she dusted them away. She had never heard Zuma talk about Rocky like that. She never truly understood how much they love each other. She wasn't mad any more that he was marrying the Mixed breed. She smiled, knowing that her best friend was happy, more happier then she had ever seen him. Sure she's in love with him. Feelings that may never leave. But she was ready to finally start letting them go. She didn't want to be in love with Zuma any more, Skye rather would let him be happy instead of making him feel like he's got to live in fear of losing his mate. No more was Skye going to push them away. She finally understood they belonged together. Skye didn't know that before, but now she sees how much love Zuma holds for Rocky and yet that made her smile. After all, she only wanted the best for her friend and to see him in love and happy, didn't hurt her nor make her feel jealous and alone. It instead made her happy too.

Skye slowly reached her body up, standing on four paws as she ran towards the Chocolate Lab, pulling him into an embrace like no other. Holding him like she never wanted to let go, yet it didn't bother her about him leaving any more. Even if it made her sad to see him one day go. For now she was just happy to have her best friend back and knowing that he'll always be with her.

"S-Skye dude! What's gotten into you?" The Cockapoo wrapped her paws a little tighter, burying her muzzle in the crook of Zuma's neck.

"N-nothing...I'm just so happy for you! Your wedding day will be the best day ever. And Rocky is the luckiest pup in the world. I know you two will be so happy together. I've been stupid and you're right, I'm forgetting the past and I'm so grateful for your forgiveness. I'm going to learn from my mistakes and to never do something so stupid like that again. Nothing ever mattered more to me then having you as a friend. I never lost you, you were always here. It just took time to realise that." Zuma wrapped his paws around the smaller pup, returning the embrace, laying a single kiss on the top of Skye's head.

"Thank you Skye. Dude you'we always going to be my best fwiend and I'll be mowe than happy to have you at my wedding. I'm always going to be hewe Skye. Nothing's evew going to teaw us apawt!" The two other Chocolate Labs couldn't help but lightly smile at the two friends.

"Aww, I wish Skye would hug me like that?" Zac tilted his head in confusion, giving his sister a little nudge.

"Are you in love with her or something?" Sapphire blushed, slapping her paw against her brother's side.

"N-no...I just thought she was pretty is all." Zac raised an eyebrow, spinning his sister's collar round.

"Is that why you kissed her? Come on Sapphire doesn't take a genius to know you had feelings for her." The female Lab's blush grew darker.

"Ugh...you know I hate you sometimes?"

"Hey, you started it first!"

"Go ask Bailey out already?!" Zac giggled, pulling his sister into an embrace.

Skye and Zuma were only now pulling away from the embrace, eyes locked together. Zuma's paw gently ran down the fur around Skye's neck. His smile grew when he lifted up the gold locket, opening it up.

"Look how young we wewe back then?" Skye looked up, taking a glance at the picture. She was smiling, paw raised up while Zuma wrapped his around the back of her neck, smiling too.

"Yeah...you haven't changed at all." The two took another glance before returning to the other Labs.

"I think I bettew go now." Sapphire and Zac's ears lowered down as they slowly approached their brother. The female Lab pulled Zuma into another embrace which he happily returned. Zac stepped up to Zuma as well, instead of hugging him, the two brothers pressed their paws against each other. Sharing a pawfive.

"Going to miss you Zuma."

"Don't wowwy Zac, you'll see me again in a couple weeks."

"But how would we know where to find you?"

"Don't worry about that, I got a friend who can drive you Zac. And Sapph can fly with me in my helicopter." At the mention of her name, Sapphire once again felt her muzzle grow hot even more when Skye turned towards her, flashing a sweet smile which showed all her shining white canines. The female Lab took a deep breath, walking up to the Cockapoo.

"Hey Sapph, you okay?" The Lab didn't speak as she wrapped her paws around the smaller pup, making their fur come in close contact as it brushed up against each other, making both pups blush once more. Skye lifted her head, pulling away from the soft, chocolate fur; looking up as she gazed into glowing turquoise eyes while keeping her paws wrapped around the other pup's neck. Sapphire looked down, her paw reaching over to Skye's muzzle, running over until it cupped the side. She slowly brought her own down, rubbing her nose tenderly against the Cockapoo in a small eskimo kiss. Skye embraced the soft contact, laying a affectionate lick down the side of Sapphire's muzzle. Sapphire laid one right back, before taking in another breath as she closed the gap between her and Skye.

The Cockapoo was surprised when she felt a pair of soft like petal lips, gently press against hers in a deep passionate kiss, moving over them in a single movement. Paws wrapped more comforting as the female Lab pulled the Cockapoo closer, while lips continued to kiss her own pair. Skye wasn't sure what to do? She couldn't deny that Zuma's sister was beautiful and graceful with anything, if it was talking, listening, embracing or kissing. Skye had almost forgot what kissing a female felt like. It felt so right to the Cockapoo, it would make her feel so warm inside, like tiny, little butterflies floating around. She fought back the urge as Sapphire gently ran her paw along the side of Skye's muzzle, caressing little circles. She didn't expect Skye to return the kiss. She just needed to have that touch once more before the Cockapoo leaves.

When a single second went by, Sapphire pulled away, eyes slowly fluttering up as she locked them with fuschia. Eyes they had a glow yet something seemed confusing to the female Lab.

"S-Sapphire?"

"Skyler, I don't even know or to begin to explain what I've just done...the thing is. You were always in my mind, I didn't just miss my brother, I also missed you...I missed you like crazy and now to see you again just makes me feel so happy...I don't even know what to say when I'm around you because I have so many emotions. I know I never gave you an explanation why I kissed you for the first time, why I stole your first kiss. It was because...I've always...well...I...I...I...like you. I guess that's why I was never able to find love with any other pup. All the time I got pups asking me to hang out with them, woo me over with gifts. None of it worked, because I've always wanted you. I know how this may sound but..I-" Skye placed a paw to Sapphire's lips, shushing her words. She ran her paw along to the side of the female Lab's muzzle before leaning in, planting a single light kiss upon Sapphire's lips.

"Your words never fail to make me smile. I should've known how you felt when you kissed me, yet I thought you were just being friendly. I can't deny I didn't enjoy it, because I liked it a lot and I would've loved you to be my mate back then. After all we are more alike than any other pup I know. You and me both have a rush for adventure, love the way the wind blows on our fur, or to just look up and watch the clouds all day. I still remember when we watched that film, 'Surfin waves' I can still picture it clear in my head. It's become my favourite even if I don't know how to surf no matter how hard I tried. But I always felt like I was that city pup who didn't have a clue where she was going and you were that pretty, wild surfer. You were always such a caring friend, one who I wish I fell in love with instead. You're beautiful, with eyes that look like stars are trapped inside, they're so vibrant and bright. Your fur looks like glitter, like pixie dust was sprinkled all over you. Your heart is so pure and I can see so much love inside. What I would do to go back in time and realise that I could've had such a wonderful mate now...I know it's not too late." Skye took a glance at Zuma who was smiling at her while Zac's jaw dropped again. "The thing is...I can't be your mate...no matter how hard I want to be. It's just back home I have a friend who loves me so much and I never actually gave him a chance, no pup should be lonely. So I'm sorry Sapphire, but I want to give this pup a chance. However if I don't end up feeling anything even if I'm not sure if I do. I might come back here and we can see each other again or at the wedding...by then I'll have my answer, but for now...wait a little longer and we'll see." Skye reached up, planting a kiss against the side of Sapphire's muzzle. "Goodbye Sapphire, oh and by the way I've always loved it when you'd called me by my first name."

With that, Skye allowed her paws to fall away from soft, chocolate fur. Sapphire pulled away from the embrace as well, faking a smile while she fought back the tears. The Cockapoo began walking away until the female Lab grabbed her paw.

"Wait?! I don't just like you...I love you." Skye felt her muzzle grow hot while she removed a single strand of fur away from Sapphire's eyes.

"I know...somehow I always known. I won't forget." Sapphire let a single tear escape as it fell freely down her muzzle.

"Goodbye Skyler." The Cockapoo gave Sapphire a soft nuzzle, planting a single kiss at the back of her neck.

"Until next time Sapphire." Skye slowly walked away from the female Lab, waving her paw at Zac as she opened the grey fence, walking out. Tears began to slowly roll down her muzzle as she kept on walking.

'I was so wrong. Zuma was never the one...I was just looking in the wrong direction...I could had my happy ending after all...but yet I rather give that up to make another happy.'

Skye reached a paw to her muzzle, wiping away the tears. Little did she know, she wasn't watching where she was going as she suddenly bumped into something, soft creamy like fur blowing in her muzzle.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry."_

The Cockapoo looked up at the pup, eyes narrowed over to the long glowing golden fur, hazel eyes and a long fluffy tail. On his back lay a black surfboard with the letter 'B' at the edge. Around his neck was a necklace which was made out of small bones. The pup smiled, looking down at Skye.

"Not a problem, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Skye blushed, turning her muzzle away.

"Well I hope you'll be careful next time?" Skye nodded. "Anyway I'm looking for a blue house, a pup I know lives there?" Skye reached a paw to her head.

"Erm yeah I know it...you wouldn't be looking for Zac are you?" At the mention of the name, a light scarlet stain dusted the pup's muzzle.

"Actually I am...I kind of have to talk to him." Skye raised an eyebrow, taking another glance at the black surfboard.

"Right. By the way is your name Bailey by any chance?" The pup tilted his head in confusion before nodding.

"Y-yeah, Zac told you about me?"

"Not really all I know is he thinks you're pretty cute." Bailey's blush grew.

"Really?! I-I mean that's cool dude." Skye shook her head.

'Almost forgot I'm back in Miami.'

"Anyway blue is house is just along this road, if you see his younger brother who you probably never met, tell him to meet me by the bridge?" Bailey nodded.

"Sure, but what's your name." The Cockapoo smiled.

"Skyler." Bailey nodded once more, before the Golden Retriever walked away.

The Cockapoo walked over to her helicopter, getting inside. She pulled the throttle, lifting the flying device up into the sky. She kept on flying until she reached a brown bridge, a white bench in the centre. She quickly stopped the copter, landing on low ground. She jumped out, running over to the bench.

Minutes went by when she saw a Chocolate Lab walking along the bridge, one of his front paws on the edge.

"Was wondering when you're going to get here?"

"Sowwy Skye, I just wanted to spend a few mowe seconds with my family."

"So did you see Bailey?" Zuma's eyes went wide.

"That was Bailey?" Skye nodded. "Yeah I saw him, he told me whewe you wewe befowe he went to talk to my bwothew." Skye smiled.

"He and Zac are going to be so happy." Zuma nodded before jumping on the bench.

"So _Skylew_ , why did you ask me to meet you hewe?"

"You don't remember this place do you?" Zuma tilted his head in confusion.

"It was so long ago."

"Yeah."

"But yeah I wemembew." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Is it. Okay what's so special about this particular spot?"

"Dude awe you kidding me?"

"No, come on tell me?" Zuma let out a sigh before he spoke again.

"This is whewe we fiwst met." Skye smiled, nuzzling into Zuma's fur.

"It was so funny we didn't even know each other and then we met one day and then I found out we're neighbours. Next thing, I'm living with you." Zuma nuzzled back, wrapping his paws around her.

"Well I'm not the type to just let you live on the stweets now am I?" Skye shook her head. "Do you like Sapphiwe Skye?" The Cockapoo blushed.

"Now I'm starting to."

"So why didn't you give hew a chance?" Skye lowered her head, looking towards the small lake.

"I don't know, maybe because for once instead of caring only about myself, I'm going to put others feelings before my own. When we get back I'm going ask Rubble to be my mate."

"What if you find out that you'we not weally happy with him?" Skye's ears drooped back as she picked up a stone by the bench which she threw into the lake. The stone bounced out towards the horizon, creating little ripples along the way. "Skye I know what you'we twying to do and it might even make you feel lonely again, suwe Wubble's a gweat pup and you two could be happy, but you shouldn't fowce youwself to love some pup. Take a chance and it may be all wwong, when wight now you could've stayed at the blue house and it would've felt wight, follow youw heawt Skye, do what makes _you_ feel happy?" Neither of them talked after that, Skye was deep in thought and Zuma didn't feel like pushing her any more. So instead the two sat in silence, picking up little stones and throwing them into the lake. It only took a second for Skye to stop, now jumping off the bench.

"Want to go back now?" Zuma nodded, jumping down as well "How about a race?" One glance was all it took before both pups started running towards the pink and grey vehicle.

* * *

After chasing after Zuma, Rubble ran back to the bay where he had the look of, confusion and shock. The Bulldog remembered the Lab's promise as he ran over towards the pier, his ears perked up when he lightly tapped the Mixed breed, startling him as he bounced back.

"Rubble? When did you get back?" The Bulldog smirked.

"Aww, not long ago actually, why missing me?" Rocky deadpanned, sighing in frustration.

"I'm not in the mood for games Rubble." The Bulldog noticed the change in Rocky's voice as it switched from that happy tone to a more melancholy one.

"You okay Rocky? You don't look so hot?" The Mixed breed shook his head before slapping the Bulldog's paw away when it reached up to his muzzle.

"Cut it out!" Rubble backed away, about to leave until he could see a single tear roll down Rocky's muzzle.

"I'm sorry...hey, tell me what's wrong?" Rocky growled, looking out to the horizon. "Where's Zuma? Is he back yet?" At the sound of his mate's name, Rocky felt more tears trying to escape, however he fought them back, wiping the free ones away.

"I'm not sure...I haven't been able to contact him." Rubble's ears slightly fell down.

"Why, did his communicator lose signal or something?"

"I don't know...I've been trying to reach his pup tag for hours now! All I could hear every time I called him, was static...I know something's up, right now I'm trying not to worry. But it's so hard." Some of the tears managed to escape as they fell freely down the Mixed breed's muzzle. "H-how do I even know, he's even okay right now? T-that Zuma's not out there lost or hurt or even-"

"Hey, don't think like that. Zuma's fine I'm sure of it, I mean I'm sure he didn't go far?" Rocky sighed once more.

"Yeah right, he's in Miami-"

"Wait you know?" Rocky tilted his head in confusion. "I thought Zuma wasn't going to tell you?"

"My mate doesn't keep secrets from me...at least not any more..." Rocky let out a single whimper, slamming his paw on the edge of the carving. "I wish now, I never let him go!" Rubble's ears fell back lower, walking closer as he placed a paw on the edge of the pier as well. When he removed his paw, his eye's went wide.

"Z+R? Is that you and Zuma?" Rocky slowly nodded, let out a small smile. "When did you two carve that?" Rocky's smile grew as his mind went back.

"The day we became mates." Rubble smiled back.

"Heh, wish I could do that with Skye...if, when Zuma tells her how I feel takes a chance with me." Rocky turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in love with Skye?" Rubble nodded. "How long?"

"Since I've first laid eyes on her...I know that every pup isn't really talking to her now...but I believe she just needs to feel love to lift away all the hate."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rubble lowered his head down.

"The same reason why you didn't tell Zuma you loved him for so long...I was scared of rejection. Sure me and Skye would flirt around sometimes or once sleep under the stars, but to her I was just a friend...one day Ryder told me a story. He called it the 'how the PAW Patrol began'. He began telling me how when he was young, there was only one pup with him. Then one day that pup saved another who he had never met before, but felt like he had to.

They got so close, inseparable even. Then in a few months he found another pup, one who sleeping in a small abandoned car left alone in the junkyard." Rocky's eyes went wide as flashbacks started invading his mind. "The pup looked so scared, even afraid to be around any pup or even Ryder. When brought to the lookout, he ran and curled up into the corner."

"Rubble lo-"

"The thing is he never said his name. Weeks went by before the pup settled in, but was still scared to socialise with the others. Every day he would look out of the window, probably hoping for something to make him smile again...that's when Ryder brought another pup into the lookout, this one he found out in the alleyway, unconscious and barely breathing. He had no idea what to do, but bring him someplace warm. The pup wasn't scared like the other and the one who was, wasn't any more. Just by meeting each other, all their worries, fears, doubts and sadness went away. It was like a blessing in disguise. Another few months went by when Ryder started training the four pups again, teaching them many skills, which they quickly learnt and mastered. One day when the last one finally became a member of the team, he got to meet a long lost friend. She was the fifth pup, fearless and brave, pretty and sometimes a flirt who would tease the others. Finally one more who became the sixth member of the PAW Patrol. It was just a normal day when they found him, young and confused. After getting rescued, he realised that day he had found his true family and a home...that last pup was me." Rocky was shocked, he didn't understand why the Bulldog had just told him this.

"Ryder never said whose these pups were, but I could easily guess. The first one was Marshall, who was born, before Ryder left his home. The second one was Chase, whose life was changed for the better because of Marshall. The third one...was you. At first I thought it was Zuma, until Skye told me a different story. I know it was you because whenever we would past the junkyard, you would look down, your ears flattened down-"

"Rubble, why are you telling me this?"

"The fourth was Zuma, a pup who was so confused where he was, felt so lost. Until a grey paw showed him another way. A day spent together made them both smile and then before he knew it, Zuma gave up on his search. Staying in the Lookout, working hard to be part of the team which he ended up doing. Never a day went by when he would stop smiling. His muzzle would light up when he gazes into eyes that made him want to stay...you were that pup, I was surprised when Ryder told me, but now I understand why you were always together, even before you two became mates. You couldn't live without each other. It's like he's your other half, you're only complete when together...even when the fifth pup who I know was Skye came. She knew Zuma the longest, but that didn't stop him from staying with you. She must of noticed the way he would distance himself from her. It affected her. So when I came, I saw the loneliness in Skye and I wanted to take it away. I'm telling you this, because I've been waiting for a pup to make me happy for my whole life. I'll still wait, because love doesn't give up. You should do the same, I believe Skye will come back. You should do the same for Zuma. I don't think he would ever give up on you. Be strong? Just like he was when you two met."

Rocky didn't know what to say, his mind went blank. No words came out of his mouth. The Mixed breed took a glance towards the horizon again, a tear rolling down his muzzle.

"You're right Rubble. If I continue worrying, then it would just bring me down-"

"Exactly and today's meant to be happy. Just think - erm when are you and Zuma getting married again?" For a second Rocky reached a paw to his head.

"Erm...I think in three weeks why?" Rubble smiled.

"Just think in three weeks you'll be making the biggest commitment ever to the pup who's been with you for so long, always made you smile when you were sad and supported you through any choice you made. Helped you let go of the past and move on, instead excited for the future. You know what?" Rocky nodded. "You and Zuma are the strongest couple I know. Sure you've only been together for a year, but the whole time you kept your love alive and your hearts burning with loyalty. Every time something tried to tear it apart, you both fought through it. When you were ready to give up, let anything you and Zuma have been through fall into oblivion, Zuma wouldn't let it, he'll probably swim oceans for you if he could. You two are a power couple." Rubble took Rocky's paw, wrapping his own around it.

"Rubble, what are you doing?"

"Imagine, there's a string attached to you and Zuma's paw and it shows that wherever you are, near or far. That string will chain you in an eternal bond. And every time you want to call your mate, all you do is pull on the string, letting him know where you are and your love will still be strong." Rocky tilted his head in confusion, lifting his paw up.

'What's this crazy pup talking about? Then again, he does have a point.'

"Anyway Rocky, I hope my words will forever be stuck in your head, but now I'm going to get some food."

'The only reason why they're stuck in my head, because I'm still trying to figure what they mean.'

Before Rocky could respond, the English Bulldog dashed away. The Mixed breed shook his head, lifting his paw up to his chest as he ran it over to the pocket by the side. He carefully pulled out a small black box, carefully he opened it. The Mixed breed smiled, looking down at the small gift.

"I hope you like your engagement present Zuma?" Another tear slowly rolled down Rocky's muzzle. "Where are you my mate? Please come back to me?"

 _"Hey Rocky, you okay?"_ The Mixed breed turned around, quickly shutting the box and slipping it back into his shirt pocket.

"Hey Chase, yeah I'm fine." The Shepherd raised an eyebrow.

"Really, because it seems like you've been crying?" The Mixed breed reached a paw to the back of his head, rubbing it in a nervous manner. "So where's Zuma?" Rocky gulped, looking out to sea again.

"He's...erm - well I...he said...he's coming back in a couple of minutes." A wide smirk appeared on Chase's muzzle as he raised another eyebrow. "Anyway, where's Marshall? It's weird not seeing you with him?" Chase pointed a paw.

"Gone over to get some food and then he got talking to Everest and Luna, he was so into the conversation, I just let him be...you know it's kind of funny with what you said. How would you know that?" Rocky felt a bead of sweat run down his muzzle as the Shepherd stepped an inch closer to him.

"H-he c-called me." Another eyebrow raised.

"Really, because I couldn't get a single word through when I called him. In fact all I could hear was static and that only happens when the tag is broken. So I'll ask you again, where's Zuma?" At this point, Rocky lowered his head, rows of tears started running down.

"I-I don't know...I called him earlier, and he told me he was heading to Miami, then he's communicator just suddenly cut off and right now I'm worrying if he's even okay." Rocky refused to look up, knowing that he'll be getting glares from the Shepherd.

"How long was that?" Rocky gulped once more.

"A-about...two hours ago now." The next thing he heard was a growl, before a flash of blue ran right past him. The Mixed breed lifted his head, looking around the bay.

'Great, what did I just do, Everest told me not to tell Chase and that's what I go and do. What have I done?' Rocky started to walk off the pier, only to have a glimpse of white with splashes of black running up to him. 'Now Everest is going to really kill me!'

"Chase told me, that Zuma's communicator cut off? What happened?" Rocky wished now he just kept his mouth shut.

 _"Well whatever's happened, I'm going to find out."_ Marshall turned to his mate, who was pulling off the blue shirt.

"You can't be serious, you're going out to find him? How do you even know where he's gone?"

"Rocky told me he's in Miami, I'll drive up there then I'll sniff out his scent." Rocky knew trying to change Chase's mind would be a waste of time as the Shepherd's too stubborn.

"Did you think that might be the reason why his communicator cut off? He just might be somewhere where it doesn't have signal, no reason to go on a search and rescue. What did I tell you about letting Zuma make his own choices? You can't always be like his protector, or his bodyguard. He can look after himself, he told you this before. This was just like when you would always care if Skye's okay and Everest. Zuma doesn't want that. It's like you're putting him in these chains and he can't go anywhere without telling you. This needs to stop! The pup's almost fully grown, he's already living his life not to mention he's getting married. I'm not even surprised that Rocky won't go out to look for him. Because he knows that Zuma's safe and knows what he's doing, he's coming back soon, I just know it. Chase...just don't go?" The Shepherd didn't know what to say, as he sat in one spot, tail swishing back and forward as he looked at his mate then out to sea. He gave out a sigh of defeat as he lowered his head, ears falling behind him.

Rocky was shocked, he never known Chase to listen to any pup, all except for Ryder which he obeys his every single command. This surprised the Mixed breed when the Shepherd stayed, he didn't move an inch but hang his head down, looking towards the sand. Not saying a word. Rocky had no idea how much Marshall had changed Chase. It was like he was turning into a completely different pup. Chase would rather be on his own, to express what he feels. He always kept his emotions hidden. Rocky could easily see what the Shepherd was feeling by his actions. Rocky couldn't deny that he always found Chase slight intimidating, but now it seemed like he had softened up still with that protective stance, he wouldn't let any pup out of his sight without knowing where they are.

Rocky gave a small glance to the Dally who let out a small smile, walking over to his mate.

"Sorry if I went too far with what I said." Chase lifted up his head, locking his eyes with Marshall.

"No, you're right. It's just I care about him, Zuma's like a little brother to me, some pup who means a lot. I'll just wait for him to get back, I'm sure he won't be long anyway." Chase looked towards the Mixed breed who gave out a small smile before walking back to the pier, leaving the two pups alone. "I won't go, last thing I want to do is annoy Zuma." Marshall softly placed a paw on the side of Chase's muzzle, caressing small little pattens which the Shepherd leaned into, his own paw grabbing Marshall's, bringing it closer to his lips where he laid a tender lick along the soft fur. "Why have you always got to so right all the time Marshie?" The Dally smiled, grabbing hold of the small blue shirt, slipping it through his mate's paws.

"It's not that I'm always right, it's just I don't want you to drive off somewhere which you don't even know and go looking for a pup who's halfway here by now." A light blush dusted around Chase's muzzle, while Marshall softly ran his paws down the Shepherd's chest, stopping at the bottom of the shirt.

"I feel like you're changing me." The Dally paws gently started clipping the buttons together while Chase ran little circles down the side of his mate's muzzle, teasing him with a quick strike of his tongue across Marshall's lips.

"I-is that a good...thing?"

"I think so. Only you are the one pup who can do that." Marshall blushed, clipping the last button while pressing the top of his muzzle against Chase's, eyes slowly closed as lips inched closer. Before both pups knew it, they had pulled each other into a soft yet passionate kiss. Their paws soon touched soft warm fur as they were brought into an embrace.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like leaving the bay for a bit?" Chase grinned, laying a long sensual lick across his mate's lips when Marshall pulled away.

"Me too." Both pups took another glance before standing on all fours, taking a few steps. "I love you." Marshall smiled, nuzzling at the back of Chase's neck.

"I love you too."

Suddenly the two were forced to look up as a familiar buzzing sound could be heard above them, their eyes went wide when they saw a pink and grey helicopter flying in the sky, a cream and gamboge Cockapoo at the front, paws on the control stick while ears blew in the wind. Goggles rested on top of her head. She smiled when she saw the two pups down on the ground, fur blowing over them.

"Hey, Chase, Marshall. You two going to a fashion show?" The two pups almost didn't hear her as the propeller blades created a whirling sound, making any voices inaudible. Skye pulled the throttle, making the helicopter hover down, propeller blades slowing down. Marshall and Chase's eyes went wide when a pair of lime green could be seen along with glowing chocolate fur.

"Hiya dudes!" Zuma put his paw up, waving to the other pups.

The soft sound reached the pier where it flowed through a certain Mixed breed's ears. He quickly turned around, eyes going wide as a single tear fell down. Tail wagged happily while he smiled. Although something didn't make sense.

'Where's Zuma's hovercraft?'

The helicopter was just landing on the ground, pink propeller blades coming to a sudden stop. Skye pulled the throttle, stopping the flying vehicle completely. Zuma was the first to jump out who was suddenly tackled down by Chase pulling him into an embrace.

"Whoa dude! What gives with the hugs lately?"

"You had no idea how much I was worried about you, I thought something had happened?" Zuma looked towards Skye who just shook her head.

"It's so cute how you worry so much Chase." The Shepherd pulled away from the embrace, looking towards the Cockapoo, now flipping out of the copter, landing gently on the ground.

"I worried about you too Skye, where were you?" The Cockapoo put her paw up.

"I don't think any of that matters now, I'm back now and I'm staying." A small smile played on Zuma's lips. "Thanks to this pup, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Zuma."

"Guess you really are a hero then, huh Zuma?" The Chocolate Lab nodded, eyes narrowing all over the bay, until they stopped at the wooden pier where a light grey pup with a green shirt sat, a warm smile playing on his muzzle.

As if he was being pulled, Zuma slowly started walking off. Leaving the other pups alone, he went past Everest and her mate Luna who each gave him a small embrace before walking to the others. Zuma kept on smiling as he reached the wooden pier.

"Hey, Wocky."

The Mixed breed quickly ran towards the Chocolate Lab, paws wrapped around his neck, lips instantly meeting with Zuma's.

"Zuma, I missed you so much! I was so worried, I tho-"

"Wocky, I'm fine thewe wasn't any need to wowwy. I missed you too, I don't even know how long I was gone fow?" Rocky's paws slightly tightened their grip as he pulled the Lab closer, golden tags making a 'clink' sound when they touched.

"It doesn't matter any more...I'm just so happy to have you back." A single tear rolled down Zuma's muzzle as he pulled Rocky into another kiss, more passionate than the last. Lips moved in synchronisation. "I...never...want...you...to...leave...again!" Zuma couldn't agree more, his paw softly cupped the side of the Mixed breed's muzzle, caressing little circles, making Rocky moan a little. Grey paws soon started running up and down soft chocolate fur until they softly stroked over Zuma's tail. Their kiss soon went deeper as tongues clashed about in a type of battle or more of a dance of passion. The Lab ran his paws down Rocky's chest up clipping the small green buttons before running them down along the Mixed breed's soft grey fur.

"Wocky..." Zuma moaned, pushing his mate to his back, lips now disconnecting from the Mixed breed, instead giving him soft tender licks to the side of his muzzle. As much as Rocky wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment with his mate forever, a questioned still laid in his mind.

"Z-Zuma, why did you fly back with Skye...why didn't you take...your...hovercraft?" The Lab almost didn't hear him as he ran his tongue down to Rocky's neck laying sensual licks along the side, once again pulling his collar off.

"H-huh, what?" Rocky shook his head, letting out another moan. He gently reached his paws under Zuma's muzzle making the soft, wet tongue pull away. Eyes deeply gazed into each other as both pups caught their breath.

"Where's your hovercraft Zuma?" At that point all the blood rushed to his muzzle.

"M-my hovewcwaft?"

"Yes, where is it?" Zuma lowered his head, eyes narrowing down.

"It's gone, bwoken and wuined." Rocky gasped out in shock, reaching a paw underneath his mate's muzzle.

"What happened?"

Zuma let out a small sigh, before speaking again.

* * *

On the other side of the bay, Skye was talking to Everest and Moonlight.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you Everest. I didn't mean it, I was just angry and I guess it got the better of me." Everest placed her paw on top of Skye's, making the Cockapoo tilt her head up.

"Don't worry about it Skye, I should've told you from the beginning, instead of using you." A small smile played on Skye's lips as she wrapped her paws around the lavender Husky's neck.

"Friends?" Everest beamed.

"Friends." Skye looked towards Moonlight who was looking like she wanted to smile as well, but instead she kept a straight face.

"By the way Moonlight, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you threatening me, none of this would've happened. I never would've been able to redeem myself, get my best friend back and find forgiveness again." The wolf bowed.

"Anything to make you see what's the right path to take and I am sorry for that." Skye put up her paw.

"Pawfive Moonlight?" The wolf tilted her head in confusion. Skye giggled, softly grabbing the huntress's paw pressing it against her own. "Like this, see?" Moonlight was still puzzled, Everest let out a little giggle at her mate's reaction.

"What is this, wolves don't do this sort of thing?"

"Well it's a type of greeting and also it can be a sign of forgiveness." Moonlight's lips twisted into a smile, when Skye put up her paw again, Moonlight slowly inched forward, pressing her own soft pads against it.

"Well then, Pawfive Skye." The three pups each shared a laugh. Skye tore her eyes away from the wolf, now looking over to the wooden pier, seeing the Lab and Mixed breed talking. Her ears fell back as worry struck her.

'I can't let Zuma tell him.' Skye quickly put her paw down as she ran over to the pier.

 _"So what is it you want to tell me Zuma?"_ Skye saw the Lab's head lower down, his tongue licking over his lips as he softly bit one, ears fell back behind him.

"W-when I saved Skye...I...I sowt of - I kissed hew." Rocky's eyes went wide, while his smile disappeared. Before the tears could shed Skye quickly jumped onto the wooden pier.

"Y-yeah he did - well he had to as I was passed out so he gave me CPR, which is also called the kiss of life haha." Zuma's ears perked up in confusion until he realised why Skye was saying that.

"Oh...right. I guess there's no harm in that." Rocky smiled once more, pulling Zuma into another embrace.

"Heh, I thought you'd be mad Wocky?" The Mixed breed shook his head, tenderly trailing a line of saliva down the side of the Lab's muzzle.

"Why would I be mad? You had to or Skye wouldn't be here right now." Skye sighed in relief, taking a last glance at Zuma, whose stared back at her, lime greens that read 'thank you'.

"Anyway congratulations Rocky, this is your true destiny, and I hope you'll forever be happy." The Mixed breed nodded, eyes leaving the Cockapoo as they returned the his mate once more, who smiled happily, playing with the small engagement tag. Skye who didn't notice it before, took another glance at the Mixed breed. "By the way Rocky, you look hot!" The light grey pup blushed a tinted shades of rouge. Zuma let out a little giggle, running his paw down the side of his mate's muzzle, planting a tender kiss before nuzzling into Rocky's soft and warm fur.

Skye flashed a quick smile before jumping off the pier, leaving the two engaged pups alone. She had one more thing to do as she ran over to small stage. The Cockapoo quickly jumped up running over to the English Bulldog, paws covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Rubble melted at the sound of a sweet, seductive voice.

"No need to guess, no pup has such a beautiful voice like you." Skye blushed, removing her paws. Rubble turned around, eyes starting to stain as they became glassy.

"Don't cry Rubble." The Bulldog inch forward, placing a paw at the side of Skye's muzzle, surprising the pretty Cockapoo even more, her lips slowly parted about to say something until soft thin ones captured them. Skye's muzzle burned when she felt Rubble kiss her.

'I must be a really lucky pup today, I've got kissed three times. Once by Zuma, then by his absolutely beautiful sister and now by Rubble. Looks like my life is finally turning around.'

Without thinking twice, Skye returned the kiss, feeling her heart skip in millions of beats, her paws wrapped around the Bulldog's neck, pulling him into an embrace. Rubble kissed her once more before pulling away, lips lingering as he softly whispered something.

"I love you." And just like that their lips connected once more. Skye would be lying if she said it back, because her mind was too clouded to think right now. But yet she smiled, because finally in her whole life she felt happy and loved. Maybe she was a fool for not being Sapphire's mate and being with a pup who could bring a smile to her muzzle everyday. Well Skye was a fool, but for once she wanted to bring happiness. She didn't know what she felt right now, but she hoped on the day Rocky and Zuma get married, her mind would finally be set straight.

After a moment lost on cloud 9. Skye and Rubble pulled away, muzzles flushed while hearts raced. But the best part was both a smile on their muzzles.

"Skye my pretty, luscious teammate, will you be my mate?" The Cockapoo blushed. Placing her paw over Rubble's. She wasn't sure what she felt, but what's the harm in giving the Bulldog a chance?

"Of course Rubble. I thought you'd never ask." The Bulldog leaned forward once more, catching Skye's lips in another kiss while lifting her up, spinning her round.

Once they pulled away, Skye's fuchsia hues narrowed over to a black device.

"So I hear you're a DJ now. Want to show me how you work this?" Rubble blushed, walking with Skye up to the decks.

"Sure, it's simple really, you just place your paw on this?" He grabbed Skye's paw placing it atop one of the spinning disks. "And it creates a scratching sound, it's great when you're playing a song. And these buttons here control the bass, the volume if you want to loop two songs together." Skye span the wubs. Giggling at the sound it made.

"Why don't you play a song Mr DJ, after all it's a party and now every pup's here, why don't you say we say get it started?" Rubble couldn't agree more as he reached into a black bag, pulling out a thin black disk, attaching it to one of the wubs, he gave a quick spin before pressing play. A soft slow beat played within seconds. The intro went quick before Skye leaned forward, lips parting as she sang into the microphone.

 _Mmm_

 _I get wings to fly_

 _I feel that I'm alive_

Suddenly a more intense, upbeat melody played, Rubble turned up the volume, making the bay vertebrate with the music. Rubble slowly reached his muzzle, starting to sing as well.

 _We were strangers,_

 _starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming,_

 _what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing-_

Skye placed a paw to his lips as she softly sang the next line.

 _No one told me, I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start._

Both pups smiled, paws on the wubs as they created a harmonise scratching sound mixing with beat. Everest and Moonlight happily bobbed their heads, taking a glance at each other. Skye noticed the two happily dancing. Before the Cockapoo could sing another line, a beautiful, soft voice sang out.

 _When you look at me_

 _I can touch the sky_

 _I know that I'm alive_

Skye was shocked when she heard the wolf singing, she sounded so amazing with every note sang in tune. Everest beamed, taking the next line.

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I want to be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Everest narrowed her eyes over to Moonlight who stepped closer to her, letting their muzzles touch. Skye's smile grew as she locked her eyes with Rubble, however his mind was else where as she gently sang another line.

 _When you bless the day_

 _I just drift away_

 _All my worries die_

 _I'm glad that I'm alive_

Skye reached over to the volume button, turning it up a tad higher, the upbeat music flowed along the bay into two pups ears who happily danced in sync with the music until Chase stepped closer, wrapping his paws around the Dally, shocking his mate when he opened his mouth.

 _We were strangers,_

 _on a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming,_

 _how our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

Marshall's muzzle grew hot, listening to his mate sing was so rare yet every time it sounded so beautiful to hear and yet it made the Dally confident as he pressed the top of his muzzle against the Shepherd's.

 _I couldn't get much higher_

 _My spirit takes flight_

 _Cause I'm alive_

The two both smiled, pulling each other into a passionate and loving kiss. Skye smiled, taking to the mic again as she and Rubble sang once again.

 _(When you call on me)_

 _When you call on me_

 _(When I hear you breath)_

 _When I hear you breath_

 _I get wings to fly_

 _I feel that I'm alive_

 _I am alive_

Skye span the disk, keeping the beat solid as Rubble sang into the mic.

 _(When you reach for me)_

 _When you reach for me_

 _Raising spirits high_

Rubble suddenly stopped when Skye pressed her lips against his. The music kept on flowing down the bay now towards the wooden pier where two pups bobbed their heads in tune to the music, that's when gold eyes gazed deeply into lime greens. Zuma's eyes went wide when he heard another set of soft lyrics.

 _I know that_

 _That I'll be the one_

 _Standing by_

 _Through good and through trying times_

 _And it's only begun_

 _I can't wait for the rest of my life_

"Oh Wocky." Zuma blushed, placing a paw on top of his mate's one before singing another line. Rocky embraced the soft set of notes.

 _Knew thewe was some pup somewhewe_

 _I need love in the dawk_

 _Now I know my dweam will live on and on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing is going to teaw us apawt_

Zuma and Rocky both turned to face each other as they stepped closer, closing the gap as they connected their lips in a everlasting kiss. They both pulled each into an embrace as their kiss went deeper.

Once Rubble's lips were free he went close to the mic again, only to cut off by Skye's voice.

 _(When you call on me)_

 _When you call on me_

 _I get wings to fly_

 _I feel that I'm alive_

Skye's eyes once again made contact with Rubble's as they both inched closer to the microphone, singing one last line together.

 _I get wings to fly,_

 _I know that I am alive_

Once sang, the music slowed to a stop, a warm rhythmic glow echoed throughout the whole bay. Skye cheered, speaking into the microphone this time, the happiest voice any pup has ever heard.

 _"Congratulations! Zuma and Rocky!"_ The whole of the PAW Patrol cheering for the Mixed breed and Lab who smiled happily, while Rocky lowered his head down from shyness and embarrassment, Zuma let out a soft howl. The other pups soon followed. Moonlight even joined in, her elegant howl harmonising with the others. Last was Rocky who matched the wolf's. Zuma was happy he now knew of his mate's true identity yet it didn't change because Zuma still loved the Mixed breed no matter what.

The pups soon stopped with the howling as Rubble slipped in another disk, more beautiful beats and wonderful lyrics could be heard. Before they all knew it, the party was in full swing. Skye felt the love surround the bay, as she looked around and saw her friends all with the ones they truly loved.

She remained with her new mate, spinning wubs all day long, making the music sound more alive. Skye happily bobbed her head, tail swishing back and forward as she danced along to the music.

Chase and Marshall joined in, taking each other into their paws as they danced along.

"Never thought you'd sing in public again?" Chase whispered, lighting nibbling on one of Marshall's ears.

"This isn't public Chase, I'm singing in front of pups I know like family and my mate who makes me feel like I can overcome anything. You make me feel alive." The two pups stepped closer, closing the gap between them again as their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Marshall."

"I love you too Chase." Once again, the Dally and the Shepherd kissed for what would seem like forever, they held each other like they never wanted to let go.

Down by the pier, the Mixed breed and the Lab found themselves staring out to sea.

"The night has nevew looked so beautiful." Rocky looked upwards, seeing dark blue surrounding the sky, and little bright silver stars gently painted over it. Rocky slowly reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a black box while keeping his other paw wrapped around Zuma.

"Hey, Zumi? I've got you something?" The Lab tore his eyes away from the sky, now locking with glowing gold orbs. "Close your eyes?" The Lab did just that. Rocky moved the box in front. "Hold out your paws?" Zuma obeyed, Rocky carefully placed the box on top, gently opening it. "Open your eyes now?" Very slowly, lime greens reappeared, widened in shock.

"W-Wocky?"

"I thought it would be a nice engagement present for you." Zuma very carefully reached his paw inside the box, grabbing a small, thin silver chain that had little diamonds around it. A little silver solid heart at the front. On it was two little paw prints which Zuma found so familiar.

"H-how did you manage to get ouw paw pwints?"

"Well I found the picture, took it to a shop which he somehow managed to ink it on. I was surprised at first but now I'm happy with how it came out." Zuma smiled, nuzzling into Rocky's fur.

"I'm happy of how beautiful it looks. I love it Wocky!" Zuma closed the box, before tackling his mate down, pressing his lips against the Mixed breed's in seconds.

"I'm so glad you like it, I wasn't sure you would and I thought you could even wear it on our wedding day?"

"Of couwse I will! It's so lovely." Zuma pressed his lips against Rocky's again. "I'm the happiest pup in the wowld to have you Wocky! I love you." Rocky leaned forward, giving a sensual lick down the side of Zuma's neck right near his collarbone.

"I love you too, always and forever will."

* * *

Hours went by when every pup soon decided to go back home. Everest and Moonlight were the first, the said bye to every pup before walking away from the city. They decided to go back to the cabin which Moonlight was against at first until Everest called Jake saying that she wants him to meet a friend. He seemed thrilled to see her. Moonlight soon started to realise that being a wolf wasn't so bad any more.

'Welcome back to Adventure bay.' She thought as her and Everest came up to the porch of the cabin. They both took in deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Ready Luna?" The huntress smiled, taking the lavender Husky's paw.

"Ready my love." The two shared a quick kiss before the cabin door opened.

For Chase and Marshall, they left a little later, finding themselves feeling tired, the Shepherd and the Dally went back to the lookout, little did they know they wouldn't even make it as a twinkle sparkled in Chase's eyes when he started licking along his mate's muzzle, pulling Marshall into a familiar grassy field where they instantly started kissing as paws grabbed onto the thin material attached to their bodies, desperately they started unbuttoning each other's shirts, letting them fall to the floor, before Chase's paws reached to the Dally's chest, but before he could push him down, Marshall pulled away, eyes narrowed down seductively as he reached his paws to his yellow collar, un-doing it as it fell to the floor. Chase licked his lips in desire.

"Nothing get's my heart racing then seeing you without a collar." Marshall's muzzle burned brightly as his paws pressed on Chase's chest, pushing the Shepherd down as he climbed on top.

"How about I show you something that'll get your heart racing even more?" Chase's mouth fell open at the tone of Marshall's sultry voice and alluring look as he leaned down catching the Shepherd's lips in another kiss.

Skye and Rubble had no idea how late it was when they stopped spinning and listening to music. The Cockapoo and Bulldog both jumped off the stage, one who was carrying a black bag. The two walked away from the bay, retrieving back the Lookout, Skye had to go back to get her helicopter which transformed again into her pup house, she was just about to go inside when a paw pulled her back.

"Skye how about for once you sleep with company rather than being alone?" The Cockapoo blushed, following her new mate to the yellow pup house which looked like a comic store inside.

"Still a fan of Apollo the Super pup I presume?" Rubble felt his muzzle grow hot when Skye placed a paw on it.

"Of course, no matter how old I get I'm always going to be a fan and he's my hero." Skye smiled, tackling the Bulldog down.

"That's sweet Rubble. You know I like a little role playing myself." The Bulldog's blush grew darker while Skye inched closer. "Want to be my hero?" Rubble knew that he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, his paw pressed the button, shutting his pup house. Before pressing his lips against Skye's, pulling her underneath him.

For Zuma and Rocky, they decided to stay at the bay. The two laid down, eyes looking up at the stars while paws rested atop of each other's.

"So what's you going to do about your hovercraft?"

"I just get Wydew to build me anothew one-"

"No, he doesn't have to as we each have a spare." Zuma was surprised.

"Oh...wight. Well I'll just ask him tomowwow. Wight now I just want to sleep." Zuma scooted closer until Rocky's paws brought him up to the point where their fur brushed up against each other. The two embraced the warm essence of the fresh air and the sweet scent that flowed through their noses. Zuma's eyes began to slowly close as he laid his head upon his mate's chest. Rocky gave him a little nuzzle making him lift his head up, lime green eyes shot open when a soft sensation placed upon his lips. Zuma lightly kissed back, finding himself rolling on top of his mate. Rocky reached a paw to his mate's muzzle, for a second pulling away.

"Is this the end Zuma?" The Chocolate Lab laid a soft sensual lick across the Mixed breed's lips.

"That's what I thought too, but no Wocky...it's the beginning, a new beginning." Rocky leaned forward once more, pulling his mate into a more deep passionate kiss.

"I can't wait to get married Zuma." The Chocolate Lab looked up at the sky, as if he was thanking the stars for his life.

"Me too Wocky, me too."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/n: Aww don't you love happy endings? Whoa! Finally Can't stay away is over, man when I think of it, this was the longest story I ever wrote. And yet I'm so proud of the way this one turned out, probably my favourite story I wrote so far.**

 **I thought about introducing Zuma's family into this one because I write a lot and about his backstory. I've always seen him and Skye as really good friends, so I thought she might of lived with him before they joined the PAW Patrol. I guess it just kind of stuck with me. Like all my other PAW Patrol theories.**

 **So none of the pups are lonely any more, except there might be a surprise in the next of the CSA trilogy (yes I am calling it that) which will of course be the wedding. so long wait is over, now I can finally reveal what my new story's going to be called.**

 **"Chase the surfing pup"**

Summary: After getting into an argument with a new pup called Shadow, Chase has been challenged to be in a surfing contest, without any experience he seeks Zuma's help as the two get closer each day preparing for the challenge, Zuma starts to feel a little different towards his friend, little does he know Chase has a mate. That doesn't stop the Lab from kissing him on the night before the finals.

 **(Shadow is my new OC, actually I got him off my Border collie who's called Shadow as well) Not sure if this story will be as long as CSA, it will probably have about the same amount of chapters though.**

 **Anyway as you can guess this story's going to be a little different. Yes it's about surfing (which for some reason I'm obsessed about, even if I've never done it and there's no beaches in London). It will be so fun to start writing it which I will in a couple of days. As for pairings, my main otp's of course and with a little twist.**

 **I hardly ever take a break from writing because my mind's filled with so many ideas all the time. Best part is I never run out. I drive my family crazy with the things that come out of my mind sometimes.**

 **If you liked the chapter, I would love to hear what you thought as reviews make me smile and give me an extra boost.**

 **Anyway catch ya'll later dudes! :D (I just love saying that word lately)**


End file.
